Un nuevo futuro
by athenea10
Summary: Hermione ha vuelto al pasado para cambiar el futuro del mundo mágico ¿Lo logrará o conseguirá algo que no esperaba? H y H
1. Mi futuro

Antes de nada debo decir que todos los personajesque he utilizado (salvo unos pocos que me inventaré ;)) son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros.

También he de decir que es mi primer ff así que seguramente tenga unos cuantos fallitos jejejejeje pero ¡espero que os guste!

¡Nooooooooo!

Un grito ensordecedor llenó una estancia pequeña y sucia. Era el mismo grito que rasgaba una y otra vez todas las noches desde que el presente está vacío… Vacío de esperanza y de sueños…

Otra vez despertaba en una maraña de sábanas y sudor frío… otra vez había soñado lo mismo. ¿Por qué no dejaba de apoderarse de ella todas las noches¿Es que acaso no había sufrido ya bastante¿No era suficiente tener que estar a las órdenes de aquel que le quitó toda la fuerza para seguir viviendo? No…

Aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol como queriendo decirle que aún quedaba una oportunidad; tenía razón y ella lo sabía.

¿Qué estás haciendo que todavía no te has levantado? Te están llamando.- dijo detrás de la puerta una voz desdeñosa y áspera.

Se levantó con renovados ánimos ya que este día iba a ser diferente; este día lo lograría todo… sí… lo iba a hacer. Se vistió con los harapos que le habían dejado. Cada vez que los veía recordaba aquella ropa que llevaban los elfos domésticos… un trapo; un trapo que lo único que hacía era recordarle que era una esclava. Se dispuso a salir, pero antes recorrió la habitación, parecía una pequeña alacena con paredes de madera raídas que dejaban entrar la luz y el aire, lo suficiente para poder vivir, en la mitad se encontraba un colchón desgastado y sucio en el que dormía. Lo odiaba ya que era un "regalo" según le habían dicho, sí, un regalo… él se había dado cuenta de que si no le dejaba algo "cómodo" para que pudiera descansar no podría estar lo suficientemente despierta para poder aguantar todo lo que estaba soportando. Sí, eso era lo que él quería, quería destruirla pero poco a poco. Primero le quitó su familia, luego a sus amigos y por último su corazón. Todo pasó a cámara lenta, al perderlo todo ella quiso morir, descansar para siempre con ellos, dejar de sufrir, alejarse de todo pero no… según él eso era un regalo muy preciado que no se merecía, no, ella debía vivir, vivir como una esclava realizando cada uno de sus deseos. Quería humillarla pero no matarla, quería que sintiese que ya no quedaba esperanza y destruirla mentalmente, quería que su cuerpo también se doblegase ante su poder. ¿Pero por qué quería hacerle tanto daño¿Por qué no se dedicó a golpearla y a matarla como hizo con todos los demás?

La respuesta, según él, era muy sencilla: ayudó más que nadie a su peor enemigo y él dio su vida por ella demostrándole que ha sido y siempre fue lo más importante para él… por eso y sólo por eso no quería que se encontrasen en otro mundo y fueran felices, quería vengarse de él haciéndola sufrir, sí vengarse de Harry Potter.

Pero ahora que ya había encontrado una forma de borrar el pasado y de cambiarlo le daba igual… no le importaba ya que iba a acabar con él, con Lord Voldemort. Se dirigió en silencio a la cocina para preparar el desayuno a su "señor". Todos los días hacía lo mismo, iba a aquella cocina para sacar la esencia de la serpiente de su "señor".

Estate quieta maldita serpiente…. - le decía una y otra vez mientras Nagini intentaba por todos los medios clavarle los colmillos. Ella le esquivaba pero siempre acababa con marcas y heridas que le sangraban abundantemente. Pronto se dio cuenta de que a su "señor" no le importaba que su sangre se mezclase con esa esencia, al contrario, eso parecía contentarlo. - No importa, así por lo menos sé que aún estás viva - le solía decir y después soltaba una carcajada terrorífica dando a conocer todo el poder que tenía sobre su vida. Era insoportable tener que hacer eso todas las mañanas pero descubrió algo que le ayudó en sus idas y venidas a la cocina, encontró muchos productos que le podrían ayudar a realizar una poción, un conjuro tal vez… sí, ya había reunidos todos… sólo le faltaba uno… sí, y lo tenía justo delante de ella… el veneno de una serpiente. Al terminar esa mañana y cuando nadie la miraba se guardó un poco de veneno en una botellita que guardó en una tablilla suelta del suelo. Muy bien… ahora tengo todos los ingredientes… la llevaré con los demás y prepararé esta noche el conjuro… sí, esta noche es perfecta porque hay luna llena… - pensó mientras levantaba con cuidado la tablilla e introducía con cuidado la botella.

Se presentó ante su "señor" con el preciado líquido en sus manos.

Ya era hora - le dijo Voldemort entre dientes - pensé que Nagini había acabado contigo por fín…

No - le contestó ella sin inmutarse- No tendré esa suerte… susurró

Te he oído… ¿No estás contenta¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que aunque seas mi esclava eres a la única que mis mortifagos tienen prohibido tocar? - pronunciaba estas palabras con una risa contenida - Podría decirse que eres mi favorita… si no date cuenta de que mis demás esclavos están sufriendo mi ira…

Gracias - Es lo único que pudo decir mientras le dejaba la botella de veneno delante de él.

Mmmm…. Está bien… - dijo mientras se bebía el veneno, en verdad él ya no necesitaba alimentarse de él pero sabía que conseguirlo la asqueaba y por eso mismo lo bebía. - ¡Ahora ve a curarlo! - le ordenó mientras señalaba a un hombre muy mal herido en un rincón.

Sí, mi señor.

Se retiró de su vista y se dirigió a la esquina de la gran estancia de su "señor". Era una estancia privada totalmente de luz natural, únicamente la alumbraban unas antorchas ancladas en unas figuras de serpientes de hierro. Hacia la mitad se encontraba un gran sillón verde en que se sentaba su "señor" que descansaba sobre una gran plataforma con unas escalerillas que le confiaban estar encima de sus súbditos y así poder expresar sin palabras todo el poder que tenía. A su derecha se sentaba solícitamente Nagini, parecía como si quisiese cuidar de él y no dejar a nadie que se acercase… era su protectora. A su izquierda se encontraban dos de sus mejores súbditos… se trataban de Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy. Hablaban entre ellos y sonreían mientras la miraban acercarse a aquel hombre mal herido. Habían estado lanzándole hechizos hasta romper casi todos sus huesos hasta que Voldemort les ordenó que parasen. - No quiero que muera todavía, quiero verle sufrir aún más - les ordenó mientras sonoras carcajadas se oían por toda la estancia - Él me abandonó y les ayudó a ellos… Debe morir pero despacio, muy despacio…

Ella al final llegó al rincón en el que se encontraba Severus Snape. Estaba muy mal herido. Nunca pensó que llegara a agradecerle nada a ese hombre, pero siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla cuando él murió.

Intentó protegerla de Voldemort y por ello le encontraron. Sí, Snape no podía correr ni esconderse ya que tenía que cargar con ella por cada rincón de la tierra, siempre les encontraban y tenían que buscar otro lugar. Snape nunca había sentido simpatía por ella pero sin embargo cuando la encontró inconsciente después de su batalla con Voldemort la recogió y se la llevó lejos de allí convirtiéndole a él en la única persona en que ella podía confiar ya que no le quedaba nadie más en el mundo.

Cuando se acercó Snape temblaba de frío y miedo pero sus ojos expresaban que nunca se daría por vencido y que aguantaría todo eso hasta que sus fuerzas se agotasen.

Hola - le dijo ella intentando sonreír para poder darle ánimos - He vuelto, como todos los días.

Hola - le dijo Snape esbozando una especie de sonrisa que parecía quedarse a la mitad porque su labio inferior estaba partido. - Yo también sigo aquí como todos los días.

Lo he conseguido - le susurró mientras le curaba las heridas con una especie de ungüento verde y pegajoso - he conseguido el último ingrediente.

¿Sí? - le contestó él en el mismo tono - Me alegro… además esta noche hay luna llena… es un buen momento, un momento inmejorable… ¿Seguro que recuerdas lo que debes hacer?

Sí - le contestó y esta vez una verdadera sonrisa apareció en su cara - sí, sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer. Lo tengo todo escondido, también tengo su varita.

Vaya… nunca creí que pudieras hacerlo… Lamento haberlo pensado siquiera… - le dijo mientras la veía curando sus heridas. No importa… creo que en el fondo tampoco me sentía muy capacitada para realizarlo… pero sé que puedo hacerlo y así lograré que este presente desaparezca y que volvamos a ser todos felices. Ahora ya sé en qué fallamos y cómo podemos arreglarlo… sí, esta noche lo lograré.

Ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda sólo tienes que llamarme ¿verdad?

Sí, no te preocupes… Espero que ella sepa cuidarte como yo…

Claro que sí, y si no sabe no te preocupes esperaré a que todo vuelva a ser como tenía que ser.

Espero que sí - le dijo mientras se levantaba después de curarle todas sus heridas. - Ya está listo.

Lleváoslo a su celda, no quiero volver a verlo hasta esta noche - les ordenó Voldemort a sus vasallos. - Recordad que debéis darle de comer para que no sea tan fácil hacerle esas heridas… - les dijo mientras señalaba todos los lugares en los que ella había esparcido aquel ungüento.

Sí mi señor - le respondió Lucius Malfoy - sentimos no haberle dado de comer en una semana… creo que se nos olvidó… - dicho esto estalló en carcajadas.

Está bien… - les dijo Voldemort.

Ella iba a volver a su habitación cuando se paró de repente… Oía las voces de Bellatrix y de Voldemort.

Pero… mi señor… ¿estáis seguro de que ella merece tal honor? - le decía Bellatrix celosa

Bueno… la verdad es que no se lo merece… - le contestó - pero sé que eso será peor que todos los años que pueda estar a mis órdenes. Para ella será mucho más humillante que todo lo que le hemos hecho durante estos cinco años…

Tenéis razón… Con ese filtro le olvidará y toda la lealtad que la ha mantenido con vida conservando su razón desaparecerá y únicamente será capaz de amaros a vos…

Sí - y estalló en crueles carcajadas que consiguieron helar su corazón mientras escuchaba detrás de una de las paredes - Creo que será mejor que vayas preparando la poción y se la mezcles con la comida de mañana Bella.

Sí mi señor. - dicho esto desapareció para ir hacía la estancia que ella tantas veces había allanado para conseguir los ingredientes para su conjuro.

¿No será capaz de darme un filtro de amor, verdad?- se preguntaba mientras se dirigía a la cocina. - No quiero acabar totalmente enamorada de él… no quiero… no puedo… sólo me queda una oportunidad… si no la aprovecho hoy se acabó todo…

Espero que os parezca interesante ¡Agur!


	2. Regreso

¡Hola! ya estoy otra vez aqui

Lo primero es decir que estos personajes no son míos sino de JK Rowling y de la Warner (si este fic acaba teniendo un montón de capitulos voy a estar escribiendo siempre lo mismo... ¿no valen las comillas?

Lo segundo es la respuesta a mi primer comentario (¡qué emoción!)

**Calixta: **Me alegro de que te guste el comienzo de la historia y espero que te siga gustando la continuación. Supongo que no tardaré mucho en actualizar, tranquila. ¡Ah! y respecto a que todos esten muertos... bueno, deje a mi personaje favorito vivo jejejejeje ¡nos vemos!

Aquí sigue la historia

Corrió hacía la cocina y recogió el frasco. Se volvió a su "habitación" y sacó todos los ingredientes. Sacó también una varita, la varita de Harry. Voldemort no pudo destruirla ya que si lo hacía la suya perdería todo su poder; por eso la dejó enterrada bajo un hechizo.

Ella lo descubrió un día cuando estaba limpiando la "estancia" de Nagini. Cuando se acercó donde estaba su nido, notó una especie de sacudida eléctrica en su pie derecho y estaba segura de que allí había un hechizo ya que estaba prohibida la electricidad o cualquier cosa muggle. Se lo contó a Snape cuando fue a darle la comida y él, como experto en Defensa contra las artes oscuras que era, le dijo el contra hechizo que ella practicó y utilizó para deshacerlo. Encontró la varita de Harry que ella guardó con todos los ingredientes envuelta en un trozo de pañuelo que había encontrado a lo largo de sus paseos por el castillo. Volvió a dejar intacto el hechizo y se fue a curar a Snape. Durante los cinco años que pasó allí aprendió muchos hechizos, sobre todo de magia oscura. Entre lo que había aprendido y la orden de Voldemort de no hacerle daño pudo sobrevivir y dar con el hechizo que la llevaría al pasado, antes de que todo este horror comenzase; así lograría cambiarlo todo, cambiaría la forma en que Voldemort consiguió derrotar a Harry. Todas las noches soñaba con ese momento, el momento en el que él se interpuso entre el hechizo y ella, cuando su cuerpo cayó inerte entre sus brazos y Voldemort le enviaba un hechizo que la dejó sumida en un largo sueño. Sólo recordaba eso, no recordaba cuando mató a su familia ni a sus amigos ya que ella siquiera estuvo presente para poder defenderlos… únicamente vio cómo Harry caía y ella lo recogía muerto…

Ya había llegado a su habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que dos lágrimas habían aparecido en su cara, se había prometido no volver a llorar hasta que consiguiera encontrar una salida a todo aquello. Ahora podía llorar, ahora sí. Lo había conseguido, había logrado encontrar un hechizo que se lo permitiría.

Antes de colocar los ingredientes y comenzar a echar aquellos que le faltaban (ya tenía una parte hecha siguiendo los pasos del libro que consiguió del mismo nido de Nagini, la serpiente se empeñaba en recopilar libros de todo el "palacio" para sentirse más cómoda) abrió el colgante que llevaba al cuello para poder comunicarse con Snape.

Estoy lista, sólo falta echar el veneno de serpiente y hacerme una doble. - le dijo con destellos de alegría y emoción en sus ojos.

Muy bien… espero que tengas suerte… ayúdalos a todos ¿vale? - le dijo Snape mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, esta vez no le importó el dolor de los labios - Y ten cuidado, ya sabes que únicamente tienes que ayudarles a aprender hechizos para su defensa y conseguir ese colgante…

Sí, tranquilo. Bueno ¡Adiós! Espero que mi doble te cuide bien… - se despidió la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos.

No te preocupes por mí… si tú tienes éxito yo también…. ¡Adiós! - y en ese mismo momento cerro el colgante lo que quería indicar que uno de los vasallos de Voldemort estaba cerca.

Hasta pronto….

Añadió el veneno de serpiente. Sabía que primero debía esperar a que saliese la luna para poder convertir aquella masa en polvo. Le tranquilizó leer que únicamente necesitaba un rayo de luna para poder llevar a cabo la transformación ya que eso era lo único que entraba en su "habitación" por aquellas rendijas.

Se fue de aquella habitación para poder llevarle la comida a su "señor"… ya no le importaba tener que servirle durante este día, no, mañana estaría en otro sitio, en otro tiempo. Pasó el día entre humillaciones (únicamente Voldemort podía humillarla lo que era de agradecer ya que muchos de sus súbditos querían llevarlas a cabo) y maleficios pero los soportó como todos los otros días para que no pudiesen sospechar. Entrada la noche puso el cuenco en el que estaba la poción debajo del solitario rayo de luz lunar que entraba en su "habitación" para que poco a poco se convirtiese en polvo. Mientras ella cogió la varita y la observó como siempre sintiéndolo cerca, muy cerca. Cerró lo ojos y pronunció un hechizo apuntándose a sí misma. "Pernum duo" pronunció con voz clara y alta. Al instante una bola pegajosa se desprendió de su cabeza (del lugar dónde había apuntado con su varita) y comenzó a tomar forma humana. Cuando ya se había formado ella contempló cómo esos cinco años había hecho mella en ella… sus facciones eran duras y no parecía haber un ápice de felicidad en ellas, - No importa, cuando vuelva cambiaré - se sorprendió pensando. Antes de coger los polvos que ya habían aparecido en el cuenco le dio instrucciones a su doble para que ellos no pudieran sospechar. Le pidió perdón por todo lo que tendría que pasar y se dirigió a la parte de su "habitación" en la que estaban los polvos que la devolverían a la vida nuevamente.

Cogió un puñado y lo esparció formado un trozo de círculo a su derecha mientras pronunciaba "tiempos presentes escuchadme", seguidamente cogió otro puñado e hizo lo mismo pero por su izquierda y pronunció " tiempos futuros no me neguéis mi entrada" y por último esparció un poco de polvo delante de ella diciendo "tiempos pasados abridme las puertas para poder reparar todo este mal, os lo ruego e imploro, llevadme a donde mis pensamientos están". De repente un círculo de luz la rodeó confirmando que esa parte del conjuro estaba listo.

Por último se echó los restos encima mientras se concentraba en el momento que comenzó todo… De repente cayó al suelo en un profundo sueño y desapareció.

Hermione… Hermione… ¿estás ahí¿hola? Eeeeeehhhhh ¿te quieres despertar¿Hola, Hermione… ¿estás bien? - le preguntaba una y otra vez un pelirrojo mientras la zarandeaba suavemente.

¿Qué¡Apártate de mí! - le respondió mientras le empujaba con tal brusquedad que el pobre cayó encima de la alfombra.

Pero ¿qué te pasa? Ni siquiera te he movido… - respondía ofendido el muchacho mientras la miraba sorprendido desde su posición.

¿Dónde….? - Comenzó a decir pero antes de mirar siquiera a su alrededor se miró el brazo. Se arremangó la túnica para observar que no tenía la marca. Aquella marca que su "señor" se empeñó en hacerle para que todo el mundo supiese que era de su propiedad. Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer pero esta vez de alegría, de una profunda y esperada alegría. - ¿Estoy en el…? - Es todo lo que lograba decir. En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala común de Griffindor, cinco años antes. ¡Había vuelto al pasado!. Después de todas esas apreciaciones observó al chico que había tirado a la alfombra y que la miraba como si estuviese totalmente loca.

Creo que los exámenes te están volviendo totalmente loca - le dijo Ron mientras se frotaba suavemente la espalda, ya que había caído de mala manera - Totalmente….

¿Ron¡¿Ronald Weasly¿Eres tú? - le dijo al muchacho que ya se había levantado.

Pues… sí, creo que sí… aunque después de la clase de transformaciones de esta mañana creí que me iba a quedar convertido en una tetera… - le dijo mientras recordaba que esta mañana la profesora le había utilizado para demostrar a todos los demás cómo se realizaba un hechizo impertis. Se trataba de convertir a una persona en un objeto inanimado y claro ella pensó que Ron aceptaría de buena gana. - Creo que no volveré a tomar té en mi vida! - Concluyó entre risas.

Hermione ya no oyó ese último comentario. Se había lanzado al cuello de su amigo, de ese amigo que no había vuelto a ver en cinco años. Aquel que la había acompañado hasta esa cueva, aquel que no volvería a ver hasta este momento.

Mmmm ¿qué te pasa? - Le preguntó mientras intentaba reaccionar. En ese momento no sabía si debía corresponder al abrazo o quedarse quieto. Después de mucho pensarlo decidió abrazarla. - ¿Estás bien? Creo que los exámenes del EXTASIS te están volviendo loca…

No… es que… - quería contarle todo lo que había ocurrido pero sabía que aún no era el momento adecuado así que se inventó algo - Me quedé dormida y tuve una pesadilla en la que, como no había aprobado todo, me quitaban amigos en lugar de puntos…

¿Qué? Uff vaya que sueño más raro… En fin… ¿vas a bajar a comer? - le dijo Ron mientras la seguía abrazando firmemente.

Sí, claro, en seguida bajo… cuando dejes de abrazarme claro, no es que me importe mucho pero… necesito de todo mi cuerpo para poder andar - le contestó mientras sonreía. Era la primera vez que sonreía de verdad en todos estos años.

¡Ah! Sí claro… no me había dado cuenta… Bueno, os espero abajo ¿vale? - Se despidió Ron mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

Muy bien!

Ahora ya estaba segura, había regresado al pasado. Miró a su alrededor y no había nadie. Iba a coger su colgante para comprobar si efectivamente podía seguir hablando con Snape y decirle que ya no estuviese preocupado, que lo había conseguido. Cuando ya lo tenía en sus manos a punto de decir el destinatario de su futura conversación se abrió el retrato de la señora gorda.

¿Hermione¿Estás aquí¡No te habrás vuelto a quedar dormida leyendo un libro! Venga que tenemos que bajar a comer para después ir a pociones… - entró diciendo un chico moreno.

¿Harry! - empezó a preguntar temblorosa.

Claro que soy yo. Venga vamos…

¡Harry! - y como había hecho con Ron le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi deja al moreno sin respiración.

Vale, vale… Ron ya me ha avisado de que estabas un poco rara pero esto ya es demasiado… espero que no te de por abrazar de esta manera a todos los amigos que te quitaron en los exámenes. - le respondió sonriendo el moreno mientras correspondía a su abrazo con la misma intensidad - ¿no estarás llorando verdad? Sólo fue un sueño…

Sí, sólo fue eso… - le respondió mientras sentía su abrazo y trataba de tranquilizarse para separarse de él…. - Vamos a comer

Sí, claro - dijo mientras la soltaba despacio y se dirigía con ella al gran comedor.

Ella le seguía sin acordarse apenas de todo lo que había sufrido esos cinco años. Ya no se acordaba casi de cómo la habían raptado y llevado hasta Voldemort, de cómo había sido llevada a aquella pequeña estancia, de cómo había hecho de ella una esclava… ya no se acordaba de nada. Sólo le miraba a él mientras caminaban despacio por las escaleras. Sólo estaba él, no podía reconocer a ninguna otra persona en los pasillos ni tampoco podía oír ningún comentario. Ese momento borró casi toda su memoria…

Al llegar al Gran Comedor sus ojos se desviaron al techo. Vio cómo el cielo era azul y no tenía ninguna nube, de repente se acordó de todo. Se acordó de que ella no había vuelto a ver el cielo, ni la luz del sol, únicamente podía conformarse con sentir la luz de la luna desde su "habitación". Ahora se daba cuenta… cuanto más tiempo pasaba en el pasado más se olvidaba de su presente; de su sufrimiento. Sabía que tendría que actuar deprisa porque lo más probable es que no se acordase nunca más de las malas decisiones tomadas y volvería a aquel futuro miserable sin poder realizar nunca más aquel hechizo que la trajo al presente. - Seguramente Voldemort ya sabrá de mi plan… Habrá descubierto a mi doble, seguro… Tengo que actuar deprisa para encontrar ese medallón y enseñarles los hechizos precisos. - pensó para ella misma.

¡Vamos Hermione! - le llamaba Harry desde su sitio pues mientras ella se quedaba contemplando el techo el muchacho ya se había sentado y servido comida en el plato - Si sigues ahí de pie Ron no te va a dejar comida…

¡Oye tú! - intentaba contestar Ron mientras tenía la boca llena - Claro que le voy a dejar comida… lo que pasa es que después del entrenamiento de hoy estoy muy cansado…

¡Y también muy hambriento! - interrumpió Ginny entre risas. - Deja algo para los demás…. ¡GLOTON!

Mmmm siempre os metéis conmigo…

¡Ginny¿Qué tal estás? - le saludó Hermione mientras la abrazaba. Se había vuelto a olvidar de todo lo que había pasado. Comenzó a pensar que se trataba de una pesadilla, porque no podía ser que habiendo pasado aquello estuviesen todos vivos y juntos en aquel comedor.

Ehhhh? Estoy muy bien Hermione gracias - le respondía la pelirroja sin saber muy bien porque la abrazaba - ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Tranquila… Ha tenido una pesadilla - le informó Harry - en la que nos cambiaban por respuestas mal contestadas…

Ahhh vale… - dijo Ginny mientras ella la seguía abrazando - Tranquila que yo valgo más de una respuesta fallida…

¿Qué? Ah! Sí, perdona…

Tranquila no me molestas…

Bueno… y ahora, a no ser que quieras abrazar también a Neville y a Luna - dijo Harry mientras señalaba a los dos amigos que acababan de entrar - será mejor que comas… ¿Pero¿Será posible¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer! - se reía mientras miraba cómo Neville se quedaba asombrado por el recibimiento de la chica y cómo Luna la miraba aparentemente interesada. - Hermione, ven aquí….

¡Voy! Un momento… - le respondió mientras abrazaba a Luna y ésta en lugar de devolverle el abrazo se quedó quieta mirando soñadoramente a su mesa en la que la esperaba un montón de comida. - ¡Qué tengas una buena comida! - se despidió de ella mientras se acercaba a sus amigos con una nueva sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando llegó, y después de abrazar a cuanto amigo se pusiese por delante, se sirvió una gran cantidad de comida. Lo que le sirvió el comentario de Ginny de "deberías dejar de estar tanto tiempo con Ron, empiezas a comer como él". Todos empezaron a reírse incluso Ron que casi se atraganta con un hueso de pollo. Pero, de repente, Hermione dejó de reírse… el medallón que llevaba para comunicarse con Snape había alcanzado tal temperatura que casi la quemó. Tuvo que salir del comedor a toda prisa sin decir nada.

Ufff... nada... no hay manera de que salgan los guiones... arggggg espero que se lea bien... ¡agur!


	3. Un nuevo hechizo

Hola otra vez¿qué tal? bueno, lo primero es lo primero

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner (si fuesen mios ya estaba en las Bahamas tumbada a la bartola jejejejeje)

Y ahora... ¡las respuestas!

**Calixta: **¡Hola otra vez! gracias por presentarte como mi lectora más fiel... espero no decepcionarte en los siguientes capitulos :). En cuanto a que Hermione les cuente todo... no sé, no sé... como bien dices no quiero que me la encierren en una habitación blanca acolchada y con una bata blanca atada a la espalda... así que de momento voy a hacer que esté calladita jejejejeje. ¡Ah! que bien que este review sea más largo... ¡nos vemos y no dejes de escribir!

**Shagy sirius: **¡Hola! que bien que te parezca interesante y original... tal vez Hermione se vuelva un poco más protectora con ellos... para que no les pase nada claro jejejejeje. Espero que te guste la continuación.

**thenolifeking102: **Espero haber escrito bien tu nombre jejejejeje. Gracias por la felicitación y espero que te guste la continuación.

**Brujita 13: **¡Hola! Me alegro de verte por aqui jejejejejejeje ¡te echaba de menos¡gracias por apoyarme aquí también! nos vemos maja.

Sigoooooo

¿Sabéis por qué está tan rara hoy? - preguntó Harry mientras la veía marchar a toda prisa.

No lo sé - dijo Ron entre bocado y bocado - Seguramente será por la pesadilla ¿no?

Creo que no… debe de haber algo más. - les dijo Ginny - Ya sé que una pesadilla puede hacerte perder casi la cabeza pero no creo que Hermione sea una de esas que piensa que se hará realidad…

Nunca se sabe… Tal vez tendría que ir a buscarla y preguntarle - les dijo Harry mientras se levantaba para buscarla. No esperó respuesta y a lo lejos le pareció oír un espera te acompaño acompañado de la voz de Ron.

Mientras ambos salían detrás de su amiga Ginny se quedó con Neville mirándose interrogativamente.

¿Crees que realmente le pasa algo? Tal vez sean sólo los exámenes… ya sabes como se pone en esta época…

No - contestó Ginny - Bueno, una parte creo que sí pero… es como si algo de repente le hubiese sacado de un mundo paralelo y la hubiese hecho reaccionar… creo que es muy raro…

Seguro que está sumida en un hechizo… - habló Luna, lo que hizo que Neville y Ginny se sobresaltasen a la vez - O tal vez haya bebido una poción de Sturgittrer triturado… sí, eso te deja en un estado de shock constante.

Bueno… tal vez sea eso… - le sonrió Ginny - pero creo que prefiero saber lo que le cuenta a mi hermano y a Harry…

Extraño trío… Muy extraño… - les miró Luna pensativamente…

¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Neville - Ellos son amigos y siempre están juntos… no tiene nada de extraño; se ayudan mutuamente…

Mmmm…. Sí…. Pero…

Déjalo Luna, creo que estás exagerando demasiado las cosas - le cortó Ginny - siempre será igual.

Si tú lo dices… Bueno, me voy a mi mesa a terminar de comer; eso si aún no me han dejado sin nada de comer… - dijo finalmente Luna mientras se levantaba de la mesa con el mismo aire con el que se había sentado.

¿A qué se referirá?... - dijo Neville mientras se concentraba en la respuesta.

Creí que estaba bien claro Neville… - le contestó mientras en la cara de su amigo se dibujaba una interrogación. - Tranquilo, un día de estos caerás en la cuenta, ahora lo que más me preocupa es saber porqué Hermione actúa así…

Mientras cinco años más tarde un hombre estaba en su celda caminando de un lado para otro sin descanso. No podía moverse mucho por el estado en el que se encontraba, tenía una pierna ensangrentada llena de cicatrices y heridas profundas a medio curar mientras que la otra le fallaba cada vez más. La tortura a la que fue sometido en ese día había sido especialmente cruel. Se habían ensañado con la parte inferior del cuerpo ya que, según los dos mortifagos encargados de la tortura, él quería escapar. Snape ya no podía esperar más, tenía que contactar urgentemente con Hermione ya que su doble no era lo que cabía esperar… hacía todo lo que se supone que debía hacer pero ese día, al darle Bellatrix el filtro que Hermione hubiese tenido que beber de estar allí, lo bebió sin apenas inmutarse y no dio síntoma alguno de enamoramiento lo que hizo que Voldemort sospechase. Sí, era cierto que Hermione soportó muchas pociones y hechizos, pero eso era diferente. Nadie podía resistirse a esa poción, nadie… Volvió a apretar nerviosamente el medallón para que ella pudiese notarlo y avisarla.

Mientras cinco años antes Hermione entró al baño de Myrtle la Llorona para poder mirar al medallón tranquilamente sin que nadie la descubriese.

¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo? - Le dijo Snape nada más ver su cara en el medallón - Se supone que deberías estar ayudando a vencer a Voldemort y aquí no ha cambiado nada…

Perdón… yo… creo que se me olvida lo que tengo que hacer… - Le dijo Hermione confundida - Nada más llegar vi a Ron, a Harry y a todos mis amigos y no sé que me pasó… ha sido como volver al pasado y no recordaba nada.

Bueno, es que estás en el pasado - le dijo con voz áspera que le recordaba a cómo le hablaba en clase de pociones - Lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte y no estar por ahí jugueteando con tus amigos…

¡Lo sé! Sé que es lo que tengo que hacer… pero creo que me va a costar bastante porque aún no sé por donde empezar…

Mmmm veamos… empieza por intentar enseñarles algún hechizo escudo ¿qué te parece? - le dijo sarcásticamente - así tal vez tenga más compañía en mi celda…

¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa hoy?

Nada… ¡ah sí! Una cosilla sin importancia… Creo que Voldemort sospecha algo porque precisamente hoy es cuando te ibas a tomar el filtro ¿recuerdas?

Sí, no puedo olvidarlo - hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordarlo.

Pues bien… yo creo que sí puedes olvidarlo por que… ¿recuerdas quién iba a tomárselo mientras no estás¿Recuerdas los efectos que puede tener un filtro así en una persona?

¡No! Se me olvidó decírselo a mi doble… Y claro, a los clones no les afectan…

Las pociones, los filtros o hechizos - terminó Snape - a no ser que aquellos a los que vayan a reemplazar les indiquen que tienen que hacerles efecto. ¿Y bien¿Cómo se lo vas a indicar a tu doble?

Bueno… se lo puedo ordenar si ella utiliza el colgante ¿verdad?

Sí, eso ya lo había pensado pero creo que hoy no te van a dejar curarme porque esos idiotas mortifagos tienen la estúpida idea de que yo puedo escaparme de aquí y que tú me ayudarás, ya sabes… en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos…

Vaya… y no puedes utilizar mi voz o… - empezaba a desesperarse Hermione.

No, ya no hay forma de poder hacer que tu doble contacte contigo… Voldemort al final se dará cuenta y hará que tu doble le diga dónde estás.

¡Maldita sea! Estaba tan cerca…

Tranquila aunque Voldemort sepa dónde estás no se puede presentar ahí tal cual, tendría que adoptar una nueva identidad, una de la que no sospecharan… Todavía no sé cuál puede ser pero tienes que tener cuidado. Seguro que se transformará en alguien en quien tú confíes…

¿Y cómo podré detectarlo? Ya sé que no hay mucha gente en la que confíe y menos en este tiempo - le contestó Hermione tratando de dar a entender a Snape que en el pasado no confió mucho en él - Estoy hecha un lío, si adopta la forma de Harry o Ron yo no sabré diferenciarlo y le contaré todo lo que sé… estoy segura.

Tranquila, hay una forma de saber si la persona con la que estás es verdaderamente quien dice ser.

¿Cuál?

El medallón que llevas… no es solamente un instrumento que te permite hablar conmigo a pesar de estar en otro tiempo, también sirve como detector de personas intrusas - le dijo Snape - permíteme que te lo explique. Únicamente has de pronunciar un hechizo y éste actuará como un detector.

¿Cuál es?

Muy bien… grabate esto en la memoria. El hechizo es… - al instante se cortó la comunicación.

¡Nooo¿qué es lo que pasa¡Snape! - le decía Hermione totalmente fuera de sí. - Por favor que no lo hayan descubierto, que no lo hayan descubierto…

¿Hermione¿Estás ahí? - la llamó Harry - Te hemos oído, sal por favor tenemos que hablar de lo que te está pasando.

Sí, nos tienes preocupados… - le dijo Ron con tono de preocupación.

Ahora mismo no puedo salir - les dijo Hermione mientras intentaba volver a hablar con Snape - Además vosotros no tendríais que estar aquí… - por favor vuelve a hablar… por favor…

No nos vamos hasta que hables con nosotros - le respondió firmemente Harry.

Pues tendréis que traeros comida porque no pienso salir en mucho tiempo - exactamente el tiempo que tarde Snape en contestarme… pensó

Bien… como prefieras, Ron ve a buscar comida y un par de mantas.

Está bien, enseguida vengo - le respondió Ron mientras salía del baño.

Como puedes ver ya vamos a traer todo lo necesario para pasar aquí un par de días ¿vas a salir o no?

¡No! Tengo derecho a tener un poco de intimidad ¿verdad?

Sí… pero… bueno… estábamos preocupados desde lo de esta mañana.

Ya os dije que era una pesadilla y que me dejó bastante impresionada…- de repente volvió la imagen de Snape al colgante, antes de que dijese nada Hermione le hizo una mueca para que se estuviese callado. - ¿Podríais dejarme un rato sola? Necesito calmarme un poco… Por favor.

Está bien… te dejaremos un momento sola pero te esperamos fuera ¿vale? Y tendrás que contarnos lo que te pasa. Si no lo haces entre los dos - dijo Harry al comprobar que Ron ya había vuelto - te seguiremos y te haremos la vida imposible.

Sí, ya sabes que yo puedo ser muy pesado cuando me lo propongo… - le apoyó Ron.

Vale, está bien. Cuando salga os lo cuento todo. - cedió Hermione - Ahora dejadme un momento sola.

Hasta ahora! - se despidieron los dos a la vez.

Bien… ya estoy sola - le dijo a Snape - dime cuál es el hechizo porque si ha conseguido transformarse en alguno de mis amigos…

El hechizo es "Veritas idemtum", lo que tienes que hacer es pronunciarlo claramente con tu varita apuntando al centro del medallón cerrado. Así cada vez que hables con alguien únicamente tienes que decir su nombre primero mirándole, si el medallón permanece como siempre quiere decir que estás hablando con el verdadero, pero si se queda helado es que no es él¿me has entendido?

Sí, en seguida voy a hacerlo. Por cierto ¿qué es lo que te había pasado antes? - le preguntó asustada Hermione.

Nada… apareció Malfoy para darme la ración de mi "comida" antes de que pases tú y me cures. Por cierto, - le dijo suavizando los rasgos de su cara - tu doble es penosa curando a la gente.

Tranquilo, pronto pasará todo esto… Te lo prometo.

Eso espero. De todas formas todos los días me comunicaré contigo para recordarte tu misión. Adiós.

Adiós.

Antes de salir del baño hizo aquel hechizo. Primero lo repitió dos veces en voz alta, es lo que siempre hacía antes de utilizarlo, tenía que aprendérselo e imaginarse sus resultados; eso le ayudaba mucho. Utilizando su propia varita, ahora que estaba en el pasado la volvía a tener, apuntó al centro del medallón cerrado. Mientras lo apuntaba se dio cuenta de que en el medio del medallón había una H grabada. Se quedó mirándolo con una mirada inquisitiva… era raro que no se hubiese fijado antes… una H… esa era su inicial… - seguro que es la inicial de Hogwards - pensó para sí misma. Volvió a apuntarlo y esta vez dijo el hechizo con voz clara y el medallón brilló con intensidad.

Vaya, si en este momento hubiese alguien observándote pensaría que estás haciendo magia negra… - le dijo divertida el fantasma de una chica morena con gafas.

¡Harry! Me has asustado… - le respondió Hermione para averiguar si el hechizo había resultado eficaz. Para su alivio sintió cómo el medallón se helaba al pronunciar ese nombre mirando al fantasma.

¿Harry¿Acaso tengo voz masculina? - se ofendió el fantasma - ¡Cómo te atreves! La verdad es que no sé cómo puede ser que tus amigos se preocupen tanto por ti… - dijo mientras desaparecía llorando por el inodoro contiguo.

Adiós Myrtle, gracias por todo - le despidió Hermione.

Con renovados ánimos salió de aquel baño. Se sorprendió recordando cómo unos años atrás ella había equivocado un pelo de persona con el pelo de su gato y apareció totalmente cubierta de pelo. En esa ocasión entre ellos habían vuelto a derrotar a Voldemort, también era cierto que fue Harry el que lo derrotó pero ella le había ayudado. Sí, por eso mismo Voldemort quería que sufriese lo innombrable por ayudarle. Pero, aún sabiéndolo, ella no lamentaba todos esos días que le ayudó, todo lo que le enseñó para enfrentarse a él. Era todo lo contrario, estaba totalmente orgullosa de tener que llevar esa carga. Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza salió del baño y sin darse cuenta casi pisa a Ron que la estaba esperando junto a Harry, ambos se habían sentado en el suelo y el pelirrojo se había puesto demasiado cerca de la puerta, tal vez para evitar que ella saliese corriendo.

¿Ron? Perdona ¿Te he hecho daño? - le dijo mientras se agachaba a ayudarlo - ¿Estás bien Ron? - le volvió a preguntar mientras le miraba a los ojos.

¿Eh? Sí e- e- e- estoy bien - tartamudeó el chico mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de su amiga. - sólo me has pisado un poco la túnica…

Eso te pasa por ponerte en medio de la puerta - le reprochó Hermione mientras sentía que su medallón tenía la misma temperatura de antes - no me iba a escapar, si eso es lo que pensabais…

No es eso… lo que pasa es que me estaba cansando y me caía a un lado…

Creo que no te cree amigo… - le dijo Harry sonriendo.

Así que era eso lo que pensabais ¿eh Harry? - le dijo Hermione mirándole también a los ojos. Mientras le miraba apenas se daba cuenta de dónde estaba, ni siquiera de si había alguien más cerca de ellos. No podía creer que tuviese otra vez tan cerca aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había anhelado. Pero de repente sintió algo helado pegado al cuerpo, donde estaba su colgante - oh! No… se ha atrevido a transformarse en Harry… - pensó mientras la rabia cubría su rostro.

Espero que os guste ¡nos vemos!


	4. Una lucha del pasado

Hola de nuevo ¿qué tal? espero que bien. Bueno, empecemos con lo primero...

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner... yo sólo los he pedido prestados unos días para hacer una historia jejeje

Y ahora las contestaciones a los reviews:

**Shagy Sirius: **Sí bueno... ya sé que me salió un poco lento pero, en fin, hay que ir contando la historia ¿no? espero que este te parezca más movido ¡nos vemos!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter:**Tienes razón soy vasca, exactamente de Vitoria :) por eso la costumbre de despedirme con Agur! jejejejeje. Me alegro de que te guste mucho aunque no sea sobre tu pareja favorita. Y gracias por decirme que me está quedando bien (sniff me estoy emocionando). En cuanto a lo de Snape... seguro que en el fondo (muy en el fondo seguro jejejeje) es un buen tipo (además no le queda más remedio que cuidarlos así que... ). ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

Peeves! Deja de tirar eso a los estudiantes! - gritó el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

¿Qué?

Hermione yo que tú me quitaba eso de ahí antes de que te congeles… ¿Me oyes? - le decía Harry mientras una masa incolora y fría comenzaba a envolver a su amiga.

¿Qué? - era lo único que podía decir Hermione. No podía quitárselo de encima porque pensaba una y otra vez que Voldemort la había descubierto y que se hacía pasar por su amigo.

Estate quieta, yo te lo quito… - le dijo Harry mientras le quitaba la masa de encima - Mmm otro artículo de "Sortilegios Weasly", creo que tus hermanos están mejorando- le dijo dirigiéndose a Ron.

Sí, creo que sí - le dijo mientras sonreía - Creo que al final mi madre les apoyará en todo esto…

¿Hermione?- le dijo Harry mientras la zarandeaba suavemente - ¿estás bien¿no te he quitado todo el hielo?

Será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería… Tal vez esa masa sea más fuerte de lo que pensábamos… - le dijo Ron con tono de preocupación.

¿Eh? No, no hace falta - dijo Hermione saliendo de su trance - gracias, Harry - volvió a repetir su nombre mirando al moreno tan fijamente que el chico no pudo evitar que un color rojizo apareciese en sus mejillas.

De nada - logró responderle, mientras Hermione intentaba volver a sentir su colgante pero esta vez éste mantuvo también su temperatura regular. - ¿Nos vas a contar lo que te pasa?

¿Qué?

Lo que te pasa Hermione… ya sabes… te quedas encerrada en cuartos de baño… no comes… estás siempre en las nubes - le dijo Ron enumerando torpemente todos los momentos que ella había pasado en ese tiempo.

¿No será que tiene algún problema, verdad? - le preguntó directamente Harry - Porque si es así nosotros te ayudamos…

Mientras no sea sobre los EXTASIS lo que sea…

Sí, lo habéis adivinado… Estoy muy preocupada por los exámenes… casi no queda tiempo para estudiar y voy francamente mal… - le respondió a los chicos agradeciendo el cable que le había lanzado Ron.

Ufff… Ahí no te voy a poder ayudar… Más bien te tendría que pedir ayuda yo… Pero ¡Podemos estudiar todos juntos! Así será más fácil enterarse de todas las materias… sí…

Mmm bueno… si SOLO es eso… - le dijo Harry mientras miraba a su amiga. No sabía exactamente porqué pero estaba seguro de que ese no era el único motivo. Hermione siempre se había preocupado mucho por los estudios pero jamás les habría pedido ayuda, bueno… en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sí… pero… no, había otro motivo y él se había propuesto averiguarlo.

¡Sí! Es una gran idea… podemos empezar aprendiendo juntos algún que otro hechizo… ya sabéis… para la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… - sí, por fin tengo una buena excusa… aunque creo que Harry no está demasiado contento con mi explicación… - pensó mientras miraba disimuladamente a Harry y ayudaba a Ron a buscar el libro de hechizos que llevaba en la bolsa.

Bueno, pero será mejor que empecemos con pociones.

¿Qué? Yo prefiero los hechizos… - dijo de mala gana Ron.

Yo también, prefiero los escregutos de cola explosiva que cualquier clase con Snape pero… creo que vamos a llegar tarde! - les dijo a sus amigos mientras empezaban a correr por el pasillo.

Mientras Hermione les seguía se preguntaba cómo iba a ser volver a estar en la clase de Snape después de todo lo que había pasado con él, después de todas las veces que la había ayudado. Él siempre repetía que era la última orden que le había dado directamente Dumbledore "Cuida de ellos cuando yo no esté, sé que algún día vendrá a por mí y que tal vez no sea capaz de combatirlo. Quiero que alguien les ayude y les proteja: cuida de cada uno de ellos sin dejarte llevar por la venganza ni el odio. Sabes perfectamente que ellos nos liberarán de Voldemort. Sobre todo cuida de ella." Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le profirió a Snape. Nunca le había preguntado si él sabía que Dumbledore nunca regresaría cuando habló con él. No… en ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos estuvo más pendiente de lo que le había pasado a los demás. Siempre tenía a sus amigos en el pensamiento sin llega a preocuparse ni lo más mínimo de lo que él sentía. De lo que significaba para él tener que llevar esa carga sabiendo que si algún día daban con ellos, saldría tal vez mil veces más perjudicado que ella. Pero ¿por qué debía ella de preocuparse por él? Le odiaba y ella sabía que el sentimiento era reciproco. Pero después de los dos años que lograron esconderse empezó a conocerlo mejor e incluso llegó a apreciarlo por muy raro que le pareciese. Siempre se empeñó en enseñarle nuevos hechizos a cada cual más potente para poder enfrentarse a sus perseguidores pero, llegado el momento, no supo defenderse ni defenderle. Recordaba exactamente lo que pasó el día que ellos les encontraron…

Sí, creo que esta es su guarida… huelo a traición y sangre sucia… - exclamaba Bellatrix mientras sostenía en alto su varita para iluminar la estancia.

Sí, yo también lo huelo… será mejor que los encontremos pronto, no quisiera acabar contaminado como ese traidor. - le decía Lucius mientras palpaba las paredes en busca de alguna muesca que indicasen dónde de encontraban.

Shhhh - le decía una y otra vez Snape - Estate quieta¿quieres que nos decubran?

Sí, quiero enfrentarme a ellos cara a cara! - contestaba Hermione mientras se intentaba zafar de los brazos de Snape - Quiero hacerles sufrir…

Pero niña, no tienes poder suficiente para hacerles apenas un rasguño… será mejor que nos quedemos escondidos esperando a que se vayan para ir ganando más poder y conocimientos… esa será la única forma de que regresemos y podamos cambiarlo todo…

Siempre me dices lo mismo… sé que no podemos cambiar nada… nada… - repetía una y otra vez mientras lágrimas de furia recorrían sus mejillas - al igual que yo. Tenía que haberles dicho adiós, tenía que haberle dicho tantas cosas… - en aquel momento recordó cómo dos años atrás antes de terminar el séptimo curso quiso hablar con Harry para decirle todo lo que sentía. - ¡Déjame ir a por ellos!

¡ Se acabó! O te estas quieta o te hechizo…

Eso es una amenaza? Las he oído peores…

Creo que he oído algo Lucius… por este lado - gritó de pronto Bellatrix muy cerca de donde se hallaban escondidos.

¿Ves lo que has logrado? Ahora tendremos que luchar por nuestras vidas y si morimos no podremos hacer nada…

Me da igual Snape… ya todo me da igual ¿no lo habías notado? Dentro de mí ya no se esconde la esperanza, sólo hay ira y resentimiento… - le cortó Hermione mientras cogía rápidamente su varita - Ahora veremos para qué han servido tus duros entrenamientos….

¡Están aquí! - gritó Goyle mientras movía el muro encantado que protegía a ambos - Estáis muertos…. - les dijo mientras les apuntaba con la varita - Ava…

¡No! - le gritó Malfoy - les necesitamos vivos… por mucho que me asquee tener que tocarlos - una mueca de asco invadió por completo la cara de éste cuando su mirada pasó por los rostros de Snape y Hermione.

Pues ya estamos igual Malfoy… - susurró Snape mientras se levantaba y tapaba con su cuerpo a Hermione. - Yo soy a quien buscáis así que dejadme que os de una lección de que hay ciertas cosas que no se deben encontrar…

Tiemblo de miedo Severus, pronto tendré el placer de ver como el amo te da tu merecido…. Traidor - esta última palabra la dijo entre dientes como escupiendo cada sílaba.

¡Expeliarmus! - gritó de repente Snape mientras apuntó a Malfoy.

¡Maldito¿Cómo te atreves?

Accio varita - dijo Snape cuando de repente un haz de luz le dio de pleno en el costado lo que hizo que soltase la varita de Malfoy y la suya propia.

¡Vaya! Creo que todos sabemos de ese hechizo ¿verdad? - interrumpió Bellatrix.

Sí…

Accio varita! - gritó una voz detrás de Snape, Hermione se había levantado y le daba la varita a su dueño. - Tal vez ahora estemos más igualados…

¡Somos tres contra dos¡Nunca estaremos igualados! - le cortó Lucius.

¿Tres? No estaría tan segura… - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a Goyle que estaba en el suelo atado con unas enormes cuerdas - Creo que ese no cuenta…

¿Cuándo has hecho eso?

Yo no he sido… simplemente ha sido él…

Snape todavía seguía apuntando a Goyle mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su cara. En estos momentos estaba frente a Malfoy retándolo con la mirada. Éste entendió y le respondió con una mueca en sus labios.

Creo que a mi señor no le importará que éste salga un poco herido… - dijo Malfoy mirando a Snape - No creo que le importe en absoluto, después veremos lo que le repara el amo…

No creas ni por un momento que me das miedo, ni tú ni tu amo - se apresuró a responderle Snape mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione que estaba apuntando a Bellatrix con su varita. Ésta sin embargo no parecía importarle la presencia de la chica, ni siquiera la había tomado como una enemiga.

Bien… bien… empecemos pues… pero antes, - y se dirigió a Bellatrix - ya sabes que has de cogerla con vida y sin ningún tipo de arañazo….

Lo entendí perfectamente - le respondió Bellatrix mientras miraba a Hermione - Petrificus totalis! - exclamó mientras apuntaba a Hermione.

¡Scurumdum! - dijo ella antes de que el rayo le alcanzase e hizo aparecer una especie de escudo transparente que desvió el rayo. - Laces solem!

¡No! - gritó Bellatrix mientras unas fuertes cuerdas de fuego la ataban - ¡Quítame estas cosas! - el fuego de las cuerdas comenzó lentamente a quemar los brazos de la mortifaga que en esos momentos comenzaba a caer de rodillas.

Finite… - comenzó a decir Lucius pero Snape le interrumpió lanzándole el hechizo "Ocus Neblen" - Pero ¿qué? No veo nada….

Nos vamos ya! - le gritó Snape a Hermione pero ésta no le hizo caso.

¡No! Quiero probar una cosa… - dijo mientras se acercaba a Bellatrix que seguía en el suelo horrorizada mientras las sogas se apretaban más y más. - ¡Oses petrum! - en ese mismo momento las sogas desaparecieron, pero algo más le pasó a la mortifaga. Cuando intentó levantarse no pudo ya que todos sus huesos se había convertido en un material muy parecido a la piedra. Ya no tenía rótulas, en su lugar habían aparecido piedras como en todas sus demás articulaciones. - Ahora poco a poco te irás convirtiendo en piedra, primero tus huesos, después tus músculos, más tarde tus vísceras y por último tu corazón - le susurró Hermione mientras se agachaba a su lado.

Finite encantment - una voz firme se oyó detrás de ellas. Era Lucius Malfoy que apuntaba al lugar donde había oído gritos.

¡Estate quieto¡Taranta…¡Aggg! - Snape no pudo terminar su hechizo porque Goyle que ya se había desecho de las cuerdas le había apuntado con su varita y empleó el hechizo de cruciatus.

Ahora estamos tres contra una… ¿crees que sobrevivirás sangre sucia? - le miró Malfoy mientras ayudaba a Bellatrix a levantarse.

La verdad es que no me importa demasiado morir… me lo habéis quitado todo… - murmuraba Hermione mientras seguía apuntándoles con la varita.

Vaya… veo que eres muy valiente…

O muy estúpida - interrumpió Goyle.

Sí….

Parece ser que no te importa demasiado lo que te hagamos… pero ¿y lo que le hagamos a Severus¿Crees que podrías tener otra muerte en tu conciencia? Ya sabes… primero Potter y después Snape…

Demasiadas muertes por tu culpa… - repetía una y otra vez Bellatrix que ya se había puesto de pie. - Demasiadas….

Ahora elige… - le dijo Lucius mientras apuntaba a Snape - vivo o muerto….

… - Hermione no sabía que contestar, por un lado Severus siempre la había tratado muy mal, a ella y a todos sus amigos. Muchas veces deseó que los mortifagos le encontraran y le hiciesen sufrir las mismas humillaciones que él llevaba a cabo con todos sus demás alumnos… pero seguía siendo una persona, una persona que se había encargado de ella cuando los demás la habían dejado sola. Ahora se daba cuenta del estúpido error que había cometido.

Vamos muchacha… me temo Severus, - le dijo Bellatrix - que ni siquiera una persona quiere que vivas…

Esta bien… ya pensaré que decirle al amo - le cortó fríamente Lucius - Avad…

¡Vivo! - exclamó Hermione mientras iba hacía el lugar en el que se encontraba Snape - vivo…

Muy bien… ahora os venís con nosotros…

Sí, todo lo que había pasado era por su culpa. Por culpa del resentimiento que había guardado todo ese tiempo. Habían pasado tres años encerrados y humillados pero a cambio había aprendido mucho y ahora sus ansias de venganza no iban a cegarla. Lo tenía todo preparado y calculado.

Mientras se acercaban a la clase de pociones se dijo que ayudaría primero a Dumbledore ya que iba a necesitar su ayuda… dentro de poco iba a recibir una visita de su peor enemigo.

¿Qué tal va por ahora? Espero que os haya gustado ¡nos vemos¡Agur!


	5. Un sueño

¡Hola¿Qué tal? espero que bien, siguiendo la costumbre

Todos los personajes (excepto algunos que me voy a inventar jejejeje) son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner (yo los tomo prestados y les introduzco en una historia jejejeje)

Y lo segundo¡contestaciones a mis dos mensajes!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **¡Hola otra vez! gracias por seguirme todos los capitulos -. En cuanto a la pregunta de por qué Dumbledore quiere que Snape sea más protector con Hermione... ¿es una pregunta retórica verdad? jejejejeje Mmmm tal vez sea respondida más tarde... ¡y por supuesto que Harry es el niño de la profecía! pero... creo que necesitará alguna ayudita -... Aunque no sé si alguien le chocará he de decir que en el fondo Snape me parece un buen tipo... eso sí es un poco... ¿cómo lo definiría? amargadillo... pero, bueno al final hace lo que tiene que hacer (vale, sí, es rencoroso como pocos y hace lo correcto muuuuuyyyyy al final pero... ¿qué le vamos a hacer?). ¡Ah! gracias por lo de los review... ¡ya lo he cambiado! un día de estos pondré algo sobre mi en la bios... espero que no sea muy lejano jejejejeje. Me alegro de que te esté resultando interesante solo que tengo que decirte que este capítulo es un poco de... transición digamos jejejejejeje. Aún así espero que te guste ¡nos vemos!

**Calixta: **¡Hola otra vez¡Echaba de menos a mi lectora más fiel! jejejejejeje no te preocupes si no puedes dejarme mensajes... ¡después me dejas todos los que no pudiste! jejejejeje que no... que es broma... Mmmm otra persona que me pregunta lo mismo y yo, como respondo a lo que me preguntan pos... ¿a qué también es una pregunta retórica? jajajajajajaja ¿Te parece buena la idea del medallón? Me alegro jejejeje tenía que hacer algo para que la pobrecilla confiase en alguien y no pareciese una loca... En cuanto a Harry, no se sabe seguro (¡no lo sé ni yo! jajajajajaja). Sí, Hermione fue bastante imprudente pero hay que entenderla... mataron a todas las personas que quería y le dejaron con una de las personas que menos aprecio le tiene... estaba mosqueadilla... ¡Espero que este capítulo también te guste!

¡Ten cuidado! - le gritó una voz desagradable.

¿Qué?

Te he dicho que tengas cuidado… - le volvió a decir una chica - casi haces que me caiga al suelo.

Ni siquiera te ha tocado Parkinson - le dijo Ron.

Pero me ha rozado… y la verdad no quiero que me contagie…

¿No quieres tener humanidad e inteligencia? - la interrumpió Harry mirándola con desdén.

¡Cállate Potter!

¡Vaya! Otro desagradable encuentro… ¿estás defendiendo a tu novia Malfoy?

Bueno, mejor tener una que tener que compartir la mía con otro ¿verdad Weasly? - le dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a Harry - ¿qué tal se porta con los dos¿establecéis turnos? - rió mientras veía que en la cara de Ron aparecían unas diminutas manchas rojas - Vaya… creo que he dado en el clavo.

¡Piérdete Malfoy! - le dijo Harry. Pero para su sorpresa Hermione pasó por su lado y se puso junto a Draco.

¿No querrás comprobarlo tú mismo? - le susurró mientras con su varita hacía un dibujo disimilado en el aire.

Creo que me gustaría… - se sorprendió Draco a si mismo diciendo en voz alta. - ¿Qué me pasa?

Nada… únicamente que dirás en voz alta todo lo que piensas - le respondió Hermione entre risas. - Ah! No sabía que te gustaba Draco…

Y no le gustas! - gritó Pansy mientras todos los demás se reían a carcajadas - lo que pasa es que siempre se preguntó…

Cállate Pansy! - le dijo Draco.

¿Qué es lo que siempre te preguntaste? - le dijo Harry mientras le salían las lágrimas de tanto reírse.

Me preguntaba cómo sería tener una amiga que lo da todo por ti… - dijo Draco mientras subía escaleras arriba tapándose instintivamente la boca.

Vaya… no me esperaba esa respuesta. - terminó Ron mientras veía al rubio perseguido por Parkinson y sus dos gorilas - Nunca lo hubiese imaginado… Malfoy tiene sentimientos - repetía una y otra vez sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

¿Dónde aprendiste a realizar ese hechizo? Es muy bueno, ni siquiera te he oído pronunciarlo - le dijo Harry a Hermione mientras Ron seguía en su mundo.

Pues… lo he aprendido en un libro por supuesto…

¿Y no me lo podrías enseñar?

Tal vez… - empezó a decir Hermione pero al momento se calló ya que Snape bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la clase.

¡Vamos Ron! Vas a llegar tarde…

¿Eh? Ah! Voy voy… - dijo el pelirrojo mientras entraba apresuradamente en clase justo delante de Snape.

Muy bien… espero que todos tengan los ingredientes - dijo autoritariamente mirando al lugar ocupado por los tres amigos - ¿Al menos puedo esperar eso de ustedes?. Terminó mientras Harry le dirigía una mirada de odio, Ron todavía no acababa de darse cuenta de en qué clase estaba y Hermione le miraba atenta y de repente sonrió. Snape se sorprendió pero no hizo ningún ademán de haberse dado cuenta. - Muy bien, hoy comenzaremos con una nueva poción. Es muy eficaz pero a la vez es muy difícil poder realizarla; es decir, hay que tener mucho cuidado en las mezclas y las medidas - esto último lo recalcó mientras miraba a Harry y Ron. - Las instrucciones están en la pizarra - explicó mientras le daba un ligero golpe con su varita - ¡Comiencen!

¿Para qué sirve exactamente esta poción? - le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

Exactamente sirve para duplicar tus fuerzas…

¿Si la tomo me volveré mucho más fuerte que Goyle? - preguntó Ron que ya había vuelto en sí.

No, tu fuerza física no, sino tu fuerza mágica. - susurró Hermione mientras observaba a Snape acercándose a Neville. - si te la tomas tus poderes aumentarán durante exactamente una hora. Lo único malo es que los ingredientes son muy difíciles de encontrar y creo que no hay una poción más complicada. Pero creedme, sus resultados son asombrosos…

Ah! Vale… Lo intentaré por lo menos…

Está bien… comencemos - dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que empezaba a leer en la pizarra los ingredientes y la forma de mezclarlos.

Hermione comenzó ha sacar los ingredientes de la poción con mucho cuidado ya que quería quedarse con una muestra sin que el profesor lo supiese. Comenzó con las alas de murciélago pulverizadas y las mezcló con veneno de doxy. Primero le dio dos vueltas a la derecha y por último una a la izquierda. Tomó un líquido transparente semejante a la sangre de unicornio y vertió tres gotas no sin antes remover pacientemente diez veces cada vez que derramaba una. Su poción comenzaba a tener un color amarillento que indicaba que estaba realizándolo bien. Bueno, la verdad es que ya tenía bastante práctica. Miró de reojo a Harry mientras éste intentaba por todos los medios que su poción no explotase. Había mezclado en el orden inverso los dos primeros ingredientes.

¿Pero en qué estás pensando?

¿Eh? No… en nada.

En algo sí que estás pensando pero no es en tu poción - le dijo Hermione mientras hacía desaparecer lo que había en su caldero - empieza de nuevo, creo que Snape no nos ha visto.- La castaña tenía razón ya que el profesor se paró en el sitio de Neville para ver su poción, ésta tenía un color turquesa muy extraño.

Vale… gracias - le respondió Harry mientras se fijaba en la pizarra. Últimamente no conseguía concentrarse en ninguna clase. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que tal vez este año sería el último que podría compartir con sus amigos. Había soñado con la profecía una y otra vez, aunque sus sueños no eran muy alentadores. Cuando soñaba con que iba a derrotar por fin a Voldemort se quedaba totalmente solo y cuando no, soñaba que moría sin conseguir nada y condenando el futuro de todos los magos y brujas. Casi había conseguido acostumbrarse a estos sueños pero últimamente aparecían otros sueños, sueños que no tenían nada que ver con la profecía. Estos sueños eran con una chica, alguien a quien no había podido ver nunca pero a quien quería con toda su alma. Muchas veces se había preguntado quien sería y si la conocería antes de la batalla final pero no lo consiguió. Tenía que conformarse con ver su silueta en sueños. - ¡No eches eso! - le sobresaltó la voz de Hermione, era la tercera vez que casi se equivoca de ingrediente. - Perdón…. Es este verdad? - dijo mientras empezaba a verter jugo de lengels a la vez que su amiga le indicaba que era el correcto.

Muy bien, cuando hayan terminado de mezclar los ingredientes de la pizarra tapen su caldero para que la mezcla se pose - les dijo Snape - Mañana terminaremos la poción, y tengan cuidado porque si esta poción es muy fuerte si se realiza bien, es mucho más fuerte si se realiza mal… - estas palabras fueron directamente para Neville que intentaba por todos los medios que desapareciese de su poción el color marrón que había adquirido.

Uff… creo que esta vez he conseguido algo parecido a la poción - les decía Ron mientras salían de clase - el color era amarillento ¿verdad?

Ummm… cómo decirlo… más bien el color era anaranjado… pero seguro que al final te queda bastante bien, no te preocupes - le animó Hermione - Harry… ¿podría hablar contigo?

¿Qué? Claro…

Vale¿qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo?

Bien.

¿Y yo no puedo ir? - les interrumpió Ron celoso.

Creo que…. ¡no! - le dijo Harry entre risas.

Si no te importa quería preguntarle una cosa…

Está bien, está bien… - respondió el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba murmurando palabras inteligibles.

Bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar? - le dijo Harry mientras se acercaban al lago.

Pues… quería preguntarte - comenzó a decir Hermione al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la hierba. - Vaya… esto es precioso… el lago, el bosque, el cielo, el sol… - comenzó a decir sin darse apenas cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

Definitivamente creo que estás loca… Si venimos casi a diario por aquí… - le sonrió el moreno mientras ella se daba cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Sí, tienes razón… últimamente no sé en qué estoy pensando…

Bueno… ese sería un buen tema de conversación. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde esta mañana estás muy rara… y no me digas que tiene que ver con los exámenes - le interrumpió cuando la castaña estaba a punto de repetirlo - Esa excusa está muy gastada…

¿Sabes qué? Antes quiero saber una cosa

Dime…

¿Se puede saber en qué piensas tú?

¿Cómo?

Ya sé… últimamente me dices que piensas en la profecía, en como uno de vosotros dos moriréis a manos del otro - al decir esto no pudo reprimir un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

¿Tienes frío?

¿Eh? - le dijo Hermione - Bueno… sí un poco…

¿Quieres que vayamos a la habitación? - le dijo mientras se levantaba.

¡No! - le respondió mientras tiraba de la pernera de su pantalón obligándole a volver a sentarse. - Quiero que me lo cuentes…

Está bien… pero vas a decir que soy muy raro…

¿Tú¿Raro tú? - le dijo Hermione mientras ponía los ojos en blanco tratando de contener la risa.

Vaaaleeeee. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no?

Me portaré bien, lo prometo.

Bueno, pero esto no se lo he contado ni siquiera a Ron…

Mmmm yo tampoco le diré nada tranquilo.

Esto… es un sueño que se repite últimamente… - comenzó a relatar Harry mientras se daba cuenta de que poco a poco se le iban subiendo los colores. - Estoy yo en la cama cuando una voz me empieza a llamar suavemente y claro, me levanto para ver quién me llama. Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Estoy en la sala común y bueno… no hay nadie y yo empiezo a mirar por todas partes para encontrar a quien me ha llamado - seguía diciendo mientras se ruborizaba cada vez más - al final encuentro una especie de marca redonda en una pared de la sala y bueno… de repente aparece un colgante digamos igual que el agujero…

¿En serio? Un colgante… que interesante - le interrumpió Hermione mientras pensaba que tal vez fuese el mismo colgante que ella tenía que encontrar…

Sí¿me dejas seguir? - le dijo Harry molesto mientras pensaba que tal vez no sería capaz de seguir si volvía a interrumpirle.

Perdona Harry - le respondió mirándole fijamente, tanto que el moreno tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder darse cuenta de dónde estaba - sigue…

Si… esto… ¡Ah! Sí, bueno… que introduzco el colgante y de repente me encuentro en una especie de habitación oscura. Intento coger mi varita para iluminarla pero no la tengo. De repente vuelve a sonar la misma voz llamándome y diciéndome que no me preocupe que solamente he de pensar que la estancia está iluminada para que lo esté. Y bueno, lo pienso y aparece una ventana y una chica delante. Lo único que veo de la chica es su silueta, pero me resulta bastante conocida. - cuando llegó a este punto se dio cuenta de que era cierto, de que tal vez ya la conocía - Me voy acercando poco a poco mientras le intento preguntar qué es lo que quiere de mí pero no soy capaz de decir nada. Cuando ya estoy frente a ella lo único que puedo hacer es oír su respiración pausada, observar cada uno de sus gestos… Mientras ella se acerca y huelo el perfume de su pelo me susurra algo al oído. Algo parecido a siempre estaré contigo, esperame. Creo que ahí es cuando pierdo el control de mí mismo y me agacho para intentar llegar a sus labios pero ella se aparta. Noto que una tristeza enorme empieza a invadir mi cuerpo porque quiero besarla y no me deja. Cierro los ojos intentando digerirlo pero de repente es ella la que se acerca y roza ligeramente mis labios mientras una sonrisa comienza a dibujarse en mi cara. Ella sonríe, no me preguntes cómo lo sé si se supone que no la veo, pero lo sé. Vuelvo a intentar besarla y ella me abraza. Cuando la beso, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero… es como si se parase el tiempo. Nos separamos y mientras yo acaricio suavemente su pelo sintiendo que cada vez la amo más ella me dice cuidaré siempre de ti en un susurro. Pero antes de que pueda decirle que la amo ella desaparece y me quedo otra vez solo en la habitación. Entonces es cuando despierto… - concluyó mirando a la hierba en la que estaba sentado - Y bueno… como no sé quién es pues… creo que me obsesiono un poco…

Es normal… - le dijo Hermione intentando serenarse y parecer casi indiferente ante la confesión de su amigo - De todas formas, nunca supe si yo era correspondida, seguramente me salvó porque soy su mejor amiga - pensó para ella misma mientras sin querer en su cara aparecía una mueca de tristeza.

No creo que sea tan triste… - interrumpió sus pensamientos el moreno - Seguramente descubra quién es… tal vez incluso la conozco ya - le dijo mientras él miraba al cielo y sentía la fría brisa que recorría en ese momento los linderos del bosque.

Bueno… tal vez sí. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrarla…

Sí, es una buena idea… coge a todas las chicas del colegio, las pones delante de una ventana en una habitación casi oscura, suéltales el pelo y mientras yo les huelo el pelo y las beso - le dijo entre risas él.

Me refiero - le cortó - que si la ves supongo que sabrás quién es ¿no?

Mmmm… es posible…

¿Tienes alguna idea?

Tal vez… tengo un par de candidatas…

¿Sí¿Quiénes? - preguntó de repente interesada Hermione.

Pues estaba pensando que tal vez…. Ron y Neville - terminó entre risas.

No tienes remedio - le reprochó Hermione levantándose de pronto - No sé siquiera porque me lo cuentas. Creo que es mejor que me vaya - concluyó mientras se daba la vuelta para poder contener las carcajadas.

¿No te habrás enfadado verdad?  
- ¿Tú que crees? - le dijo sin darse la vuelta mientras susurraba "accio barro" y una pequeña bola de barro que se había formado la noche anterior iba a parar a su mano derecha.  
- Perdona… si ya sabía yo que te pasaba algo… - le dijo Harry preocupado mientras se iba acercando a su amiga - Cuéntamelo…  
- Lo que pasa es… - comenzó a decir mientras se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que cogió desprevenido a su amigo y después le tiraba la bola a la túnica. - Es que eres un crédulo - terminó mientras empezaba a correr hacia el castillo estallando en carcajadas.  
- No te entiendo… - susurró Harry mientras la veía desaparecer en dirección al castillo. - ¡Esperame!  
- ¡Venga corre! - le decía Hermione mientras con la mano que no tenía manchada se secaba rápidamente una lágrima. Una lágrima que era testigo del anhelo de la castaña por ser esa chica… pero lo único que consiguió para que él no la viera fue hacer esa tontería. Al llegar a la puerta le esperó.  
- ¿Se puede saber por qué me has tirado el barro? - le preguntó mientras señalaba efusivamente la gran mancha de su túnica.  
- Tú no eres el único que puede hacer bromas ¿no¡Fregoteo! - terminó mientras apuntaba a la mancha. - Venga vamos a cenar.  
- Está bien… - le dijo mientras ponía cara de no entender nada.  
- Mmmm estaba todo muy rico - dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y retiraba el plato limpio.- Creo que voy a ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco antes de irme a dormir… - les informó mientras se levantaba lentamente.  
- ¿Después de comer todo eso aún tienes ganas de estudiar? Yo me estoy muriendo de sueño… - bostezaba Ron.  
- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? - le preguntó Harry que ya había terminado su plato - A estas horas en la biblioteca no habrá nadie.  
- Sí, yo también iré, tengo que repasar mucho, quedan muchos exámenes por hacer…  
- No, no hace falta… - les dijo la castaña mientras pensaba que si ellos iban no podría hablar con Snape - Además Ginny queda bastante tiempo para tus exámenes y como mañana es sábado puedo ayudarte a estudiar. Harry - le dijo a su amigo mientras le miraba - tú deberías descansar ya que mañana tienes un partido ¿no?  
- Sí, es cierto…  
- Sí, y ya sabes que últimamente nuestra amiga no se concentra cuando estamos nosotros cerca… - le guiñó un ojo Ron mientras el moreno comenzaba a sonreír maliciosamente.  
- ¿Qué queréis decir? - les preguntó la pelirroja.  
- Sí, es que todos los días a la noche - comenzó a informarle Hermione - estos dos se empeñan en que les diga qué es lo que voy a hacer cuando me gradúe en Hogwarts… Pueden llegar a ser muy pesados…  
- ¡Ah! Yo pensé que mi hermano se refería a otra cosa - le dijo Ginny entre risas.  
- Creo que no volveré a contarte nada… - se defendió Ron.

¿De qué estáis hablando? - quiso saber Harry.

Esta conversación es muy interesante pero creo que ya me voy… Buenas noches - le dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca. Por una parte deseaba entretenerse con sus amigos pero sabía que tenía una larga tarea por delante.

Vaya… sigo pensando que se toma los estudios muy en serio - comenzó a decir Ron mientras seguía con la mirada a su amiga.

¿A qué te referías Ginny? - le preguntó una vez más Harry.

¿Qué? - le respondió ella mientras miraba a su hermano.

Antes… lo que te contó Ron… - le apremió el muchacho.

¡Mejor que te lo cuente él! - les dijo Ginny mientras iba en busca de Luna que le estaba haciendo señas para que se reuniese con ella. - Hasta mañana…

¿Ron?

¿Sí?

Dime que es eso que no debiste contar a tu hermana.

Bueno… es que me da vergüenza…

¿Somos amigos verdad?

Sí, pero…

Venga, cuéntamelo…

Está bien… creo que me gusta mucho una chica…

¿Hermione¿te gusta ella?

Para serte sincero… sí, ella me gusta pero…

¿PERO? - Harry levantó sin querer la voz dejando atónito a su amigo.

Pues… que creo que a ella no le gusto… bueno, ya sabes sólo como amigo… ¿Por qué te pones así?

Pues… - comenzó a decir. - ¿Porqué me pongo así? - pensó para sí mismo el chico. - porque entonces os iríais juntos y yo me quedaría solo… - Buena respuesta, creo que es eso ¿verdad? - se sorprendió pensando el moreno.

No te preocupes por eso, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase…

Entonces… ¿le vas a decir que te gusta?

No. - le dijo el pelirrojo con voz queda.

¿Por qué?

Ya te he dicho que no le gusto.

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

Sólo lo sé…

Vale… no seguiré preguntándote…

Mejor, no sabría qué responderte - le dijo entre risas.

¿Te estás riendo de mí? - le preguntó desconcertado el moreno.

No… Tranquilo.

Bueno… ¿vas a buscar a otra chica?

Mmmm creo que sí… ya sabes que no puedo competir por ella…

¿Qué?

Nada, mejor déjalo… - le sonrió el pelirrojo mientras en el rostro de Harry se dibujaba un interrogante.

Mientras tanto Hermione ya había llegado a la biblioteca y estaba vigilando todos los rincones para poder hablar con Snape. Se acercó a una de las grandes cristaleras que otorgaban luz a toda la estancia. Cogió un libro para intentar disimular por si alguien entraba de repente. Metió su colgante entre sus páginas y susurró "Snape" pero no obtuvo respuesta. -¿Qué es lo que pasa? - pensó Hermione. "Snape" volvió a decir esta vez alto y claro sin importarle siquiera que estuviese alguien presente. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

¡No! Por favor que no le hayan descubierto… - dijo ella mientras reprimía unas lágrimas - Seguro que si hubiese contactado antes… - de repente el medallón se iluminó y apareció el semblante magullado del profesor. - Pensé que te habían descubierto… - le dijo Hermione mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Tranquila… Avery estaba dándome las buenas noches - le dijo con voz apagada mientras intentaba limpiarse la sangre seca de sus labios.

¿No ha cambiado nada?

No - le dijo Snape - Por aquí sigue todo igual… Tengo que darte una mala noticia…

Espero que os guste ¡nos vemos¡Agur!


	6. ¿Mi futuro?

¡Hola otra vez¿qué tal? espero que bien jejejejejeje

(para no perder la costumbre) Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner (por más que lo he intentando nadie se cree que me los haya inventado yo...)

Y ahora las respuestas a los mensajes jejejeje:

**Shagy Sirius: **¿He actualizado bastante rápido? Espero que sí jejejejeje. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste como el anterior (o quizás más jejejeje). ¡Ah! gracias por recordarme lo de los reviews anónimos... si yo lo intenté pero... es que... ¡se me olvidó guardar los cambios! jajajajajaja si es que tengo una memoria de pez... ¡tres segundos exactos!. ¡Nos vemos¡Agur!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **¡Hola! en este capitulo verás lo que ha descubierto Snape... seguramente te esperabas una parte (por tu mensaje jejejejeje ¿tan obvio era? jos estoy perdiendo mi toque jajajaja) ¡pero la otra no! (o eso espero...). Tú tranquila que ya haré yo algo para que Ron no lo pase mal... pero por ahora eso es Top Secret jajajajaja. La verdad es que pensará bastante en el sueño pero creo que ahora pensará en algo más... que mala soy jejejejeje. Gracias por los ánimos y espero que este capítulo te guste ¡Agur!.

**Calixta: **¡Hola otra vez! Nah... ¿seguro que soy malvada? que va... exageras... Jajajajaja síííííííííííí Harry es un poco despistadillo jajajajaja y en cuanto a Ron... ya haremos algo no te preocupes. En cuanto a Draco... mmmm ya me lo pensaré ¡seguro que no le importa que seas su amiga (más si se lo pido "amablemente" jejejejeje). En cuanto a lo que ha descubierto Snape... ¿en serio que soy tan obvia? mmmm voy a tener que complicar algo más esto ¡si no vais a saber más que yo sobre la historia! jajajajaja. ¿De verdad que tengo mucha imaginación? me alagas (ahora mismo estoy colorada) ¿incentivo? creo que ninguno... me imagino una especie de película (suena como si estuviese loca o algo parecido) no debes tener envidia ¡seguro que tú tienes más que yo¡Nos vemos lectora fiel jajajajaja¡Agur!

Han descubierto a mi doble ¿verdad?

Sí, Voldemort está furioso. Esta tarde me ha torturado personalmente para sacarme información…

¡Oh! - exclamó Hermione - Perdona…

No te preocupes, no ha conseguido sacarme nada… Pero creo que ya sabe dónde estás. Bueno… exactamente cuándo estás…

Vaya… tendré que tener mucho cuidado…

Con este colgante sabrás con quién estás hablando en todo momento, no te pillará desprevenida. Tenemos que empezar con el plan inmediatamente.

Sí, tranquilo. Mañana mismo voy a estudiar defensa contra las artes oscuras y les enseñaré algún nuevo hechizo…

¿Qué tal vas con el medallón¿Has encontrado algo?

La verdad es que no… en los libros se menciona algo pero nada que me pueda ayudar a encontrarlo, ni siquiera una foto o un simple dibujo… ¿cómo lo voy a encontrar?

Bueno… siempre has sido una sabelotodo insufrible… - le sonrió Snape.

Sí, tienes razón - sonrió ella - Lo encontraré aunque tenga que revisarme toda la sección prohibida de esta biblioteca.

Si pudiese ayudarte…

Bastante estás haciendo con aguantar todas las torturas y no delatarme…

No me refiero a mí, sino a mi yo pasado. Seguro que podría ayudarte en algo.

Si voy donde tu yo pasado y le digo algo sobre esto pensará que estoy loca y no dudará en hacer que me echen de la escuela, estoy segura de que disfrutaría con ello…

Yo también estoy seguro - le dijo Snape mientras evocaba los tiempos pasados - Estoy seguro.

Bien… creo que voy a seguir… ¿Alguna idea?

Shhhhhh un momento - le interrumpió Snape mientras desaparecía del colgante.

¿Snape? - preguntó la castaña mientras miraba atentamente al medallón.

¿Snape? Vaya… no me digas que también le vas a abrazar a él - le dijo una voz familiar que le sobresaltó.

¿Quién es? - preguntó al vacío mientras cerraba rápidamente su colgante escandiéndolo y se volvía al libro.

¡Ya no reconoces mi voz! Vaya… - le dijo sonriendo el moreno que estaba llegando a su mesa.

¡Harry! - le dijo ella mientras le miraba a la cara y no notaba cambio alguno en su colgante - ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías ya durmiendo…

Bueno… volví a tener el mismo sueño y como no me pude volver a dormir pensé que leyendo un par de libros lo conseguiría y vine aquí. La verdad es que no pensé que aún seguías en la biblioteca; son más de las doce…

Sí, ya sabes… cuando estoy estudiando se me pasan las horas volando - le dijo mientras sentía que el colgante ardía otra vez, señal inequívoca de que Snape quería volver a comunicarse con ella. - Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…

¡Pero si ya te he dicho que yo no puedo!

Vale… llévate este libro - le decía mientras le tendía el que había cogido ella - te ayudará a dormir.

Si no me duermo leyéndolo siempre podré decirle a alguien que me deje K.O. - le respondió mientras observaba asustado el grosor del libro - Por cierto ¿qué hacías leyendo este libro?

Pues… estudiando claro - le respondió mientras pensaba mentalmente que no se había parado a mirar de qué trataba - ¿Qué creías?

No creo que tengamos ningún examen de leyendas Hermione…

Nunca se sabe - le dijo mientras se levantaba y le instaba a que él hiciese lo mismo - Nunca se sabe…

Está bien, está bien… ya me voy a descansar… - le dijo Harry mientras tiraba suavemente de la túnica de la castaña - Pero tú también te vas. Últimamente pareces muy cansada.

Vale

Wingardium leviosa - dijo el moreno cuando llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda.

¿qué? Ah sí… pasad… - respondió somnoliento el retrato mientras se abría perezosamente.

Buenas noches Hermione - le dijo Harry mientras se acercaban a las escaleras.

Buenas noches Harry - le contestó la castaña que iba corriendo hacia su habitación y dejaba parado al moreno que daba la impresión que iba a contarle algo más.

¿Snape? - dijo la castaña una vez entró en el baño de su habitación - ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Me he enterado de algo, con esta información seguramente puedas adelantarte para ayudar.

Bien…

Como ya te he dicho Voldemort ya sabe cuándo estás…

¿Cómo lo ha podido averiguar? - le preguntó nerviosa.

Bueno… es un mago muy poderoso. Además cuando te fuiste no le dejaste información a tu doble para que recogiese todo lo que habías dejado esparcido por tu habitación… - le reprochó Severus mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de enfado.

¡No¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?...

Tenías mucha prisa por irte… Ya da igual…

¿Entonces vendrá a este tiempo? Ahora es muy poderoso si se junta con su futuro que es mucho más poderoso aún… ¡Será invencible!

No, ese no es su plan… - susurró Snape mientras sus labios se retorcían en una mueca de horror - Quiere cambiarse por alguien, alguien muy cercano a vosotros y de quien nunca sospecharíais… Aún no sé quién puede ser pero tengo una ligera idea…

¿Dumbledore? - pronunció Hermione mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar ligeramente.

Es muy probable. Pero no te preocupes te ayudaré. Te contaré exactamente lo que pasó cuando te encomendó a mi cuidado…

Te escucho…

Unos días antes de la primera visita a Hogsmade… me retuvo en el rellano argumentando que debíamos hablar de la marcha de mis clases. Cuando nos quedamos solos únicamente me dijo que debía de cuidar de ti cuando nadie estuviese cerca, que era de vital importancia. Yo le contesté que porqué debía de hacer eso ya que tú nunca estabas sola y siempre te protegían tus amigos. "Únicamente haz esto Severus, es lo último que te voy a pedir; he de desaparecer por el bien de un ser querido. Cuídala cómo si fuese la última esperanza del mundo.". Recuerdo estas palabras cómo si me las hubiese dicho ayer, las recuerdo en sueños intentando averiguar por qué nos abandonó el primero en esos momentos tan difíciles…

Creo que ya lo sé… - exclamó en un suspiro.

Sí, Voldemort le hará algo a su hermano para poder hacerse pasar por él y acercarse a Harry sin que nadie sospeche. Tienes que adelantarte a él Hermione…

Pero si hago eso, si ayudo a Dumbledore y él vuelve al colegio dejando a Voldemort sin ningún cuerpo que sustituir ¿qué es lo que pasará?

¡No! No debes hacer eso…

¿Rescatar al hermano de Dumbledore? - preguntó Hermione.

No… eso sí debes hacerlo pero Dumbledore no debe volver al colegio…

¡Ah! Debo dejar que Voldemort crea que ha conseguido su propósito y que venga a la escuela. De todas formas yo sabré cuándo tengo que alejarles de él…

Sí, lo has entendido. Ahora tenemos que trazar un plan…

Bien… el domingo será la primera visita, así es que Voldemort aún no ha sustituido al director…

Sí, tal vez puedas hablar con él y cantárselo todo…

¿Crees que me creerá?

Si piensas en las últimas palabras que me dijo estoy seguro de que sí…

Tienes razón… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un doble de él?

¿Un doble?

Sí, piénsalo… Aquí hay muchos pasadizos secretos y Dumbledore podría salir o esconderse en uno de ellos, mientras esté su doble no creo que nadie sospeche nada. Lo único que debemos hacer es que el profesor le de las instrucciones precisas a su doble para que nadie sospeche ¿verdad?

Es una buena idea… También podemos hacer un doble de su hermano, le decimos los hechizos exactos que pude realizar y… - Snape hizo una pausa - le tendremos que decir cuándo tiene que morir…

Es cierto - le dijo Hermione apesadumbrada - los dos han de morir…

Bien, mañana tienes que hablar con el director y contarle todo.

¿Qué hechizos le tengo que decir al doble de su hermano?

Eso supongo que lo tendrás que decidir tú, pero que no se te olvide decirle que ha de sufrir con cada ataque y morir… ya sabes que los dobles no sienten…

Sí, claro… mañana hablaré con él…

¿Hermione¿Estás ahí metida? Uff necesito entrar… - sonó la voz somnolienta de Ginny mientras tocaba a la puerta.

Sí soy yo… ahora mismo salgo - exclamó la castaña mientras le decía buenas noches a Snape y cerraba el medallón. - No estoy muy segura de que funcione - susurró para sí misma mientras se lavaba las manos.

¡Gracias! - le dijo Ginny mientras entraba como un vendaval en el baño.

Hermione estaba confundida y a la vez aterrada; dentro de poco él estaría en Howgarts y tendría que enfrentarse a él… otra vez. Pero de repente una cálida sensación invadió su cuerpo: ahora podría librarse de él. Primero ayudaría a Dumbledore y después a sus amigos. Mañana practicarían hechizos y se prepararían y tendrían la ventaja de que alguien los guiaría en el buen camino. Mientras pensaba esto se dirigía a su cama y apartaba el dosel descubriendo una cama blanda y ancha que esperaba el peso de su cuerpo.

¿Con quién vas a hablar mañana? - le sorprendió Ginny mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿Qué?

Bueno… te he oído decir que mañana ibas a hablar con alguien…

¡Ah¡Sí! Voy a hablar con Dumbledore…

Ah… - Ginny se extrañó pero no preguntó nada más porque su amiga ya se había metido en la cama y estaba tumbada al lado contrario de donde se encontraba ella. - Buenas noches…

Buenas noches - murmuró Hermione mientras sus párpados se iban cerrando poco a poco.

Apareció una luz muy fuerte proveniente del bosque. Ella se acercaba lentamente pero con decisión; una voz melodiosa la invitaba a adentrarse en ella. Pero de repente una mano le sujetó su brazo y le impedía ir. Forcejeaban y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la luz otra voz le dijo "no te vayas, quédate conmigo"; se dio la vuelta y en lugar de encontrar a un hombre encontró un medallón en el suelo y una puerta. Recogió el medallón y se encaminó a la puerta sin escuchar la voz que la invitaba a reunirse con ella en el bosque. Cuando abrió la puerta una luz distinta la bañó y ahí estaban todos sus amigos y su familia. Sin apenas tener tiempo para darse cuenta en dónde estaba sintió un abrazo y la misma voz que le había salvado del bosque le decía ahora "gracias, no sabes cuánto te necesito". En ese instante Hermione se despertó. - ¿Qué significará este sueño¿Quién será él? Ese medallón… ¿será el que necesito?... Que sueño más extraño… - pensó mientras se echaba otra vez en la cama boca arriba. No podía volver a dormirse pensando en el sueño. Normalmente soñaba todos los días con la muerte de Harry y el comienzo de una pesadilla que se hizo realidad pero… ese sueño era muy diferente. Al principio se sentía feliz cuando se acercaba a la luz pero, cuando sintió el tirón en su brazo comenzó a estar triste… sabía que dejaba algo atrás. Mientras seguía mirando al techo y pensando poco a poco volvió a dormirse.

¡No te vayas¡Quédate! - exclamó Harry en medio de la noche. - ¿Qué¿Qué ha pasado¿Dónde estoy? - preguntaba desconcertado mientras miraba a uno y otro lado.

¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Ron al que le había despertado su grito.

Sí… creo que sí… - le respondió no muy convencido el moreno.

¿Ha sido una pesadilla¿Quieres contármela? Tal vez eso te ayude en algo - le dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y se sentaba al lado de Harry.

Mmmm no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasa, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que pierdo a alguien muy importante para mí.

Tranquilo… será mejor que la próxima vez sueñes hasta el final… tal vez te sorprendas.

Desde que se volvió a dormir Hermione recordó una y otra vez el enfrentamiento con Voldemort, cómo les tendió la trampa, como Harry intentó enfrentarse con él… pero eso era lo único que podía ver. Lo cual era bastante extraño ya que ella presenció hasta el final la batalla. Cuando aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol se despertó. Se levantó, se desperezó e iba a vestirse con los harapos de siempre cuando vio su uniforme cuidadosamente doblado y en ese instante recordó que estaba en el pasado. - Vaya… Espero no volver a olvidarme - pensó para sí misma cuando se levantó y se vistió en silencio para que sus compañeras no se diesen cuenta. Cuando iba a acercarse a la puerta de la habitación el colgante que llevaba volvió a subir de temperatura y tuvo que correr al baño.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Hermione ¿estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado Snape.

Sí, claro que estoy bien…

Ha sucedido algo… no sé muy bien el qué pero…

¿Ha cambiado el futuro¿Harry no ha muerto?

Pues… la verdad es que no, no ha muerto…

¡Vaya! Parece que nuestro plan va a funcionar - le dijo ilusionada Hermione.

Bueno… no creo que funcione como esperábamos…

¿Por qué dices eso? Si Harry está vivo significa que Voldemort no lo está…

Hay diferentes grados de muerte Hermione…

¿A qué te refieres?

Pues… a que Harry está… mentalmente muerto.

¿Qué!

Bueno… has cambiado el futuro… en realidad has cambiado TU futuro - recalcó Snape mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras precisas.

¿Mi futuro? - preguntó sin entender muy bien qué es lo que le estaba intentando explicar Snape.

Bueno… lo has cambiado de tal forma que… digamos…

¿Qué? - le interrumpió casi fuera de si - Por favor… Te refieres a que he…

Muerto - terminó Snape. - Y bueno… - no sabía por dónde seguir ya que veía que la castaña tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de espanto - Harry debió de verte morir porque desde entonces no puede ni articular palabra. Únicamente se queda en un rincón y mira al suelo. Por las noches sueña y repite tu nombre…

No… - lloró Hermione mientras le escuchaba. - No puede ser… todo esto para nada - dijo en un suspiro mientras se imaginaba el futuro - ¿Y Ron¿También está muerto? - estas últimas palabras iban acompañadas de la esperanza de una negación.

Está vivo… pero está encerrado conmigo… Debió de ir en vuestra ayuda y le capturaron. Está en mejores condiciones que Harry pero…

¿Y los demás? - Esta vez hubo miedo en su voz.

Como antes…

…

¿Hermione¿Estás bien? - le dijo Snape asustado al ver el rostro de la muchacha paralizado por el dolor.- No te preocupes me enteraré de qué pasó y sabiéndolo lo cambiaremos todo…

¿Estás seguro?

Sí. Ahora no es el momento de venirse abajo. Has estado aguantando cinco años este momento y tienes que aprovecharlo Hermione. Lo lograrás, yo estoy seguro. Si no lo estaría ahora mismo ni me hubiese molestado en intentar contactar contigo… ya sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo con apoyar causas perdidas… - esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios lo que hizo que Hermione creyese sus palabras.

Tienes razón. - le contestó con renovados ánimos - Pero… ¿Cómo vas a saber lo que pasó?

Se lo preguntaré a Ron… creo que me será de más ayuda que Harry.

Está bien… cuando lo sepas dímelo, no quiero que ellos sufran lo mismo que hemos sufrido nosotros.

Bien… - y cerró el medallón en el mismo momento que llevaban de vuelta a Ron a la celda.

Hasta luego Snape… eres mi última esperanza - le dijo Hermione después de cerrar su medallón. Era extraño decir estas palabras ya que en el pasado hubiese preferido depender de una doxy sin tener ella antídoto…

Después de esta conversación salió del baño y la misma luz que comenzaba a inundar su cuarto ahora le parecía más apagada, pero se obligó a sonreír y a pensar que todo lo iba a superar. Ahora lo más importante era hablar con Dumbledore. Aunque… tal vez es ahora cuando estoy sellando mi final… - pensó Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras que le conducían a la sala común. - No seas tonta Hermione, tienes que ser positiva y ayudar a Dumbledore, así seguro que él les puede ayudar después… sí - se dijo mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza cómo queriendo decir que era hora de dejar de pensar cosas tristes. Estaba casi en la mitad de la sala cuando se fijó que estaba nevando y corrió a mirar por la ventana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía nevar y le encantaba ver cómo todos los jardines comenzaban a tener una suave capa de esponjosa nieve. Cuántas veces había deseado volver a jugar con sus amigos en una batalla de bolas de nieve mientras estaba sola en su "habitación". Cuántas veces recordaba sus caras sonrientes mientras ella los miraba…

¿Hermione no vienes? - le preguntó Ron mientras comenzaba a amontonar bolas de nieve en un agujero.

No, prefiero terminar de leer este libro…

¡Vamos!

No insistas Ron, prefiero terminarlo…

Bueno… ¡cómo quieras¡Prepárate Harry! Esta vez no me vas a dar ninguna vez - le decía el pelirrojo mientras buscaba un sitio en el que esconderse.

Sí, bueno… eso es lo que siempre empiezas diciendo y acabas mojado… - le dijo Harry entre risas.

Pero ahora es diferente… - le dijo misteriosamente su amigo - ¡Ahora tengo aliados! - sonrió mientras sus dos hermanos se le unían y blandían amenazantes sus bolas de nieve.

¡No¡Eso no es justo! - comenzaba a decir Harry mientras se reía a carcajadas - Me tendré que buscar aliados…. ¡Hermione¡Ven¡Ayúdame!

Ya os he dicho que prefiero terminar el libro…. - les dijo mientras intentaba leer por decimocuarta vez la misma línea del libro, cuando de repente una bola le impactó en medio de la cara. - ¿Quién?... - comenzó a decir levantando la cabeza. Así es cómo se dio cuenta de que había sido uno de los gemelos ya que ambos la miraban con cara pícara. - ¿Sabes Harry? Creo que voy a ayudarte - dijo finalmente mientras se unía a su amigo.

¡Bien! - dijo el moreno mientras ambos preparaban sus bolas de nieve - Ahora os vais a enterar…

Recordaba los buenos momentos mientras se quedaba embobada mirando por la ventana sin darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Un muchacho bajaba en silencio las escaleras mientras se iba calzando el último zapato. De repente perdió el equilibrio y al agarrarse a una de las sillas hizo un gran estruendo…

¡Vaya! - dijo Harry mientras seguía agarrando con fuerza la silla que le servía de apoyo.

¿Quién? - comenzó a decir Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta.

Lo siento… es que me he tropezado… - explicaba el moreno cuando la vio. Al ver su imagen en frente de la ventana su corazón dio un vuelco. No sabía porqué le pasaba eso si estaba acostumbrado a ver a su amiga, pero esta vez fue distinto y él no se lo explicaba. Mientras intentaba llegar a una conclusión final no dejaba de mirar fijamente a su amiga.

¿Estás bien? - le dijo Hermione que ya había llegado hasta él - ¿Estás bien Harry? - le volvió a preguntar otra vez, mirándole a los ojos. - ¿Por qué tendré que mirar a la gente a los ojos? No se si seré capaz de mirarle más veces sin decirle nada… - pensaba Hermione mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

¿Eh? Sí… estoy bien. Gracias - logró decir el moreno mientras soltaba la silla. - ¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan pronto?

Bueno… me ha despertado la luz del día y ya no me he podido volver a dormir - le contestó ya que el medallón seguía conservando su temperatura normal. - Supongo que tú iras a desayunar para poder entrenar ¿no?

Sí, lo has adivinado…

¿Y Ron¿No baja?

Sí… le he dejado mientras se vestía…

¿Has dejado a Ron solo en una habitación que tiene una cama a estas horas de la mañana? - sonrió Hermione - ¿Seguro que quieres que desayune y entrene contigo?

Es cierto - se rió Harry - Bueno… de todas formas podemos ir nosotros a desayunar… Le he dicho que le esperaba en el Gran Comedor.

Claro, vamos.

No había nadie en los pasillos a esas horas de la mañana de un sábado, hasta los cuadros seguían dormidos. Los dos chicos caminaban despacio cada uno pensando en su mundo particular, en ningún momento se dirigían ni la mirada ni la palabra. Cuando de repente Harry, sin que Hermione se diera cuenta ya que estaba pensando en cómo iba a decirle a Dumbledore todo lo que pasaba, miró de reojo a su amiga. Siguió mirándola durante todo el camino mientras intentaba averiguar el porqué de su reacción de esta mañana.

Bueno… estamos de suerte seguro que podemos comer todo lo que queramos - interrumpió Hermione los pensamientos de Harry.

Sí, creo que vas a tener razón - le respondió Harry mientras abría el comedor y comprobaba que estaban totalmente solos.

Pues… vamos… - le dijo sonriendo Hermione.

Los dos comenzaron a desayunar en silencio. El moreno ya no sabía que hacer, no podía dejar de mirar a su amiga y eso le asustaba. - Está bien… miraré al techo - pensó Harry. Pero fue inútil, sus ojos se desviaban al rostro de la castaña que estaba desayunando con aire pensativo. - Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pensando - se sorprendió pensando. - ¡No! Harry piensa que es tu mejor amiga… ¡sí! Es mi mejor amiga y sólo eso… ¿Por qué no puedo convencerme? Es que es tan guapa… ¿No! - se repetía una y otra vez mientras movía negativamente su cabeza - ES MI AMIGA.

Harry ¿te pasa algo? - le preguntó Hermione que ya había acabado su desayuno y se preparaba para su conversación con Dumbledore.

¿Qué? No… - le dijo el moreno mientras intentaba no ponerse colorado - Estaba pensando en una jugada que creo que no podré hacer…

¡Ah! No te preocupes yo estaré contigo…

¿Qué! - casi gritó Harry mientras recordaba las palabras de la chica de su sueño.

Pues… que estaré contigo… ya sabes viendo el partido - le contestó extrañada su amiga - Como siempre, a no ser que prefieras que no os vea…

No, no es eso… perdona… es que… - comenzó a decir el moreno cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor y apareció el pelirrojo.

Buenos días - les saludó somnoliento. - ¿Cómo es que estáis los dos juntos¿No podías dormir Hermione?

No... la verdad es que no, Ron.- El colgante seguía teniendo la misma temperatura. - Bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore sobre un asunto relacionado con mis estudios. Nos vemos luego en el campo ¿vale?

Claro, hasta luego - se despidió el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a reunir todo su desayuno.

Hasta luego - le dijo Harry mientras miraba a su amiga salir por la puerta - Sólo mi amiga… - se intentó volver a convencer - sólo eso…

Mientras Hermione había llegado al despacho de Dumbledore y miraba a las estatuas que guardaban su entrada. - ¿Cuál será la contraseña?

¿Qué quieres niña? - le preguntó una de las estatuas.

Quiero hablar con Dumbledore ¿está despierto?

Sí, pero dudo que él quiera hablar contigo… - le respondió la otra estatua mientras dirigía su cabeza hasta el sitio en el que se encontraba Hermione.

Yo creo que sí que querrá…

Mmmm espera que se lo pregunto - le dijo la primera estatua que le habló.

Creo que deberías tener más respeto jovencita - le reprochó la segunda estatua.

Bueno… - comenzó a decir la castaña pero la otra estatua le dijo en ese momento que podía subir al despacho del director.

Se acercó a la gran estatua del fénix y subió al primer escalón justo cuando las escaleras comenzaban a moverse. Mientras llegaba al despacho del director pensaba cuál sería la mejor forma de hablarle de todo lo que estaba pasando y de cómo el futuro se iba a convertir en una pesadilla. Cuando se estaba convenciendo que él seguramente le diría que todo lo que le había pasado era un sueño, las escaleras se pararon y ella se acercó despacio a la mesa del director. Observó cómo los retratos de los otros directores estaban vacíos y únicamente estaban Dumbledore y Fawks. El director no la miraba con semblante interrogante sino que se dibujaba en su cara una sonrisa probablemente de aire triunfante. Era muy extraño, es como si él supiera que había vuelto del futuro y que ahora mismo estaba intentando que todo volviera a ser como antes. Cuando llegó en frente de él, estaba segura de que iba a creer todo lo que ella tenía que contarle y que iba a realizar todo lo que ella había planeado.

Buenos días señorita Granger - le saludó el director - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debía decirme? - le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Buenos días Albus - le saludó tímidamente mientras le miraba a los ojos y sentía que su colgante seguía teniendo la misma temperatura.

Vaya… tienes el colgante… Seguro que Severus te ha enseñado a realizar el hechizo ya que me has llamado por mi nombre y me has mirado a los ojos. - le informó el director mientras le hacía una seña para que se sentase. - Veo que hemos tenido éxito…

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí jejejejeje ¡nos vemos pronto¡Agur! (esto parece una serie... siguiente capítulo la próxima semana jajajajajaja)


	7. Explicaciones y un encuentro

¡Hola¿qué tal? espero que bien esto...

Todos los personajes que he utilizado en esta historia son de JK Rowling y de la Warner (ya no me pueden denunciar... ufff que alivio)

¡Y ahora los reviews!

**Hermione151: **¡Hola! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic y es todo un honor que consideres que es uno de los mejores que has leído (haces que me sonroje). ¿De verdad he conseguido que se te erice la piel? jejejejeje ¡qué bien! por lo menos eso quiere decir que le he puesto un poco de misterio ¿verdad? En cuanto a Harry y Hermione... tardarán un poquito en darse cuenta de los sueños pero... tú tranquila todo llegará en su momento. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que te vuelva a ver por aquí ¡nos vemos! agur

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **¡Hola otra vez¿qué tal? Veamos... tus preguntas son muy buenas... ¡al final harás una que no te voy a poder contestar! jejejejeje pero por ahora sí que puedo; así que allá van las respuestas (más o menos es que si no ya sabes... te cuento el fic entero) Bueno, en cuanto a que Voldemort quiera ser Dumbledore... vamos a ver si tú tienes que volver del pasado y te diesen la oportunidad de ser quien tú quieras que preferirías ¿ser uno de los aliados del chico al que te quieres cargar o ser uno de los malos? porque... como Voldemort ya ha vencido en su tiempo quiere tocar más... la moral jejejejeje. Así que como ya venció a Dumbledore antes ya sabe cómo hacerlo... digamos que únicamente lo adelanta. Mata a dos pájaros de un tiro: elimina al más poderoso y además está cerca de Harry al ponerse en su lugar ¡perfecto! (o al menos eso cree él jejejejeje) ¡Ah! sí que le teme pero es que... ya encontró la forma de deshacerse de él así que supongo que ya no tiene tanto miedo. Y lo de los sueños... esto... esto... ¿a qué es interesante eh? Espero haber resuelto alguna de tus dudas jejejejejejeje. De todas formas verás que en este capítulo se aclara un poquito más. Espero que te guste. ¡nos vemos! agur.

**Shagy Sirius: **Aquí tienes la continuación de la conversación con el director, espero que te guste. ¡Ah! gracias por decirme que está muy bien ¡me alagas! agur

Y ahora sigo con el fic jejejeje

Más o menos - le sonrió Hermione mientras se daba cuenta poco a poco de que iba a ser más fácil contarle todo su plan.

Bien… ¿Qué es lo que has venido a contarme?

Es un plan para que ni usted ni su hermano acaben heridos o… muertos - le dijo Hermione directamente ya que pensaba que iba a ser muy pesado comenzar a dar vueltas explicando todo lo que había pasado en estos años.

Gracias, sabía que harías todo lo posible por ayudar a todos. Sabía que había elegido bien…

¿Usted lo sabía?

Digamos… que estaba casi seguro de que iba a pasar algo así. No sabía exactamente cómo pero…

Por eso le dijo a Snape que me cuidase…

Sí y veo que ha cumplido mis órdenes… Me alegro mucho.

Gracias - le dijo Hermione con sinceridad - Me ha ayudado mucho…

No tienes que dármelas, además creo que te he metido en un lío mayor…

No importa, me ha dado la mejor oportunidad de todas.

Bueno… vayamos con el plan si no te importa.

Claro. Hemos pensado que podrían hacerse dos dobles.

Para que no nos maten…

Sí, para que no mueran; pero sus dobles sí deben hacerlo. No quiero que Voldemort sospeche ni por un momento que he conseguido ayudarles. Bien, supongo que sabrá muchos pasadizos ocultos de este castillo…

Sí - respondió el director mientras cavilaba la opción que le ofrecía Hermione.

Bien, usted podría hacerse primero un doble, darle las instrucciones necesarias para que pueda dirigir el colegio, después decirle que hable con Voldemort, que memorice rigurosamente sus instrucciones y … - Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro - decirle los hechizos que puede utilizar y cómo y cuándo ha de morir.

Es muy importante que él crea que yo no estoy ¿verdad?

Sospechamos que querrá ocupar su lugar; es una cosa bastante lógica ya que, si lo que quiere es acercarse a nosotros y poder utilizar con normalidad sus poderes…

A quien debe suplantar es a mí mismo… - terminó el director mientras asentía levemente.

Así que… ¿está de acuerdo?

Sí, ahora mismo lo pondré en práctica. Después iré en busca de mi hermano para advertirle y así poder escapar juntos… Pero supongo que después necesitareis mi ayuda ¿no¿Cómo podré contactar contigo?

Mmmm… vaya… no había pensado en eso…

Tranquila, cuando esté a salvo te lo comunicaré…

¿Y cómo lo hará? Snape y yo nos comunicamos por medio del medallón pero…

Lo verás en su momento. Ahora tengo que presentarte a mi doble… - le dijo el director mientras repetía el hechizo que Hermione ya había realizado. Salió la misma bola pegajosa de la cabeza de Dumbledore pero ésta parecía diferente. Cuando hubo tomado forma humana el director le dijo todo lo que tenía que hacer. Le dijo los hechizos que podía utilizar, qué es lo que hacían esos mismos hechizos, también le habló de cómo y cuándo debía morir. Al finalizar las instrucciones Hermione se dio cuenta de que había sido muy preciso y así seguramente conseguirían engañar a los mortifagos. - Muy bien, ahora me voy. Toma asiento - le dijo a su doble - y antes de que lleguen los directores - añadió señalando con la cabeza a los cuadros vacíos - empieza una conversación con la señorita Granger sobre cualquier cosa… por ejemplo sobre los premios anuales… - terminó el director sonriendo a la castaña - He de irme, en cuanto estemos a salvo te avisaré y espero que todo salga bien.

Muy bien. Suerte! - le dijo mientras Dumbledore se acercaba a un pasadizo oculto tras una gruesa cortina color verde que se encontraba debajo de unas escaleras.

Pero antes de irme… ¡Fawkes! - llamó a su fénix - Quiero que consideres a este clon mío como si fuese yo mientras esté vivo. No te preocupes porque no moriré sólo estaré escondido - el fénix lo miró dando a entender que había entendido sus instrucciones - Y en cuanto a ella - le susurró señalando disimuladamente a Hermione - quiero que la cuides y no dejes que le pase nada. Ahora me voy, pero ten en cuenta de que Voldemort también andará por aquí… sospecha de él pero no le delates, no quiero que te pase nada. Nos veremos pronto - dijo alzando la voz para que la castaña le oyese y después de decir todo esto desapareció.

Bueno… - comenzó a decir Hermione mientras miraba directamente al clon del director, de repente una duda la asaltó ¿el colgante también podría saber si estaba hablando con el clon de una persona? Probemos… - pensó para sí misma - ¿Albus? - su colgante se quedó helado - Vaya… sí que funciona - sonrió.

No sé por dónde puedo empezar… - comenzó a decir el clon - No me han dicho qué es eso de los premios anuales… - se excusó esbozando la misma sonrisa pacífica que utilizaba Dumbledore.

Bueno… pues muchas gracias por atenderme aún siendo tan temprano - le dijo Hermione a modo de despedida ya que todos los directores comenzaban a ocupar sus lugares. - Buenos días - le dijo al clon mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

Ahora que había conseguido hablar con Dumbledore estaba más tranquila. Tal vez había conseguido salvar la vida a dos personas. Por ahora eso era suficiente para no volver a pensar en lo que le había dicho Snape. No creía que al decirle al director que se protegiese había activado algo en su futuro que desembocaría en su propia muerte. Aunque… después de tantos años se había dado cuenta de que no podía estar segura de nada. Se dirigía al campo para ver entrenar a sus amigos. Solía llevarse un libro sobre hechizos pero esta vez se llevó un libro de leyendas, el mismo que había cogido cuando habló con Snape en la biblioteca. Harry se lo había dado ya que, según él, lo había cogido por algún motivo y para que dejase de interrogarla lo había aceptado. Así que ahora, en lugar de estar buscando información sobre ese colgante, debía leerse leyendas. Bueno, así al menos disfrutaría aunque fuese unos minutos. Cuando ya estaba en el campo Ron bajo con su escoba y la saludó.

Buenos días - sonrió - Veo que te traes libros para estudiar ¿eh?

Bueno, más o menos - le sonrió a su vez mostrándole el libro de leyendas que llevaba en su regazo. - ¿Qué tal?

Bastante bien, pero… - la miró mientras en su rostro comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa pícara - creo que necesitamos ayuda.

¿Qué clase de ayuda Ron? - le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos y comprobaba la temperatura normal del medallón.

Necesitamos TU ayuda - le replicó casi entre risas.

¿Y en qué os puedo ayudar? No te entiendo…

Es fácil. Lo único que tienes que hacer es coger una de esas escobas y lanzarme bluggers.

¿Qué! Estás loco Ron… yo no sé lanzarlas… además seguro que en ese aspecto Harry te servirá de más ayuda que yo.

Te equivocas - le respondió el moreno que había aterrizado detrás de ella sin hacer ningún ruido - te recuerdo que soy buscador… así que no puedo ayudarle… - rió mientras Hermione se volvía despacio.

Bueno, Harry - le volvió a mirar a los ojos y su corazón dio el mismo vuelco que le daba siempre que le miraba - Siempre puedes ponerte en otra posición - le dijo mientras sentía que su colgante tenía la misma temperatura de siempre.

No, la cuestión es que lo hagas tú - les cortó Ron mientras buscaba la mirada de su amiga - queremos que te diviertas y te olvides de los exámenes…

Mmmm está bien - cedió al final, al darse cuenta de que sería divertido - pero… ¿tenéis algún uniforme o ropa que pueda ponerme?

Claro, allí en los vestuarios encontrarás todo lo que necesitas - le señaló Harry.

Enseguida vengo.

¡Vaya! Ha sido muy fácil convencerla… - le dijo el pelirrojo.

Sí, normalmente nunca quiere volar con nosotros… Esto significa claramente que le pasa algo…

Tenemos que descubrirlo, aunque… si ella no quiere decírnoslo sabes perfectamente que no lo va a hacer. - le dijo Ron mientras observaba cómo Hermione se dirigía a ellos con un uniforme.

Bueno… lo intentaremos - le contestó Harry mientras miraba a su amiga con el uniforme. Se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirar cada pequeña arruga del uniforme, cada pequeña onda que hacía su pelo, no podía dejar de mirarla. Es ella - le dijo de repente una pequeña voz en su cerebro - ¡No! - repetía una y otra vez una segunda voz. - No importa cuántas veces lo niegues, es ella - terminó con determinación la primera voz.

Estoy lista - dijo jadeante cuando se acercó a sus amigos - ¿Dónde están las escobas?

Están ahí

Bien… elijo esta misma… bueno¡empecemos! - les dijo Hermione mientras alzaba el vuelo. Nunca había querido jugar con sus amigos pero después de lo que había pasado se dio cuenta de que debía pasar cada momento con las personas que más quería.

Bueno… empieza a lanzar, te aseguro que las detendré todas - le dijo sonriendo Ron mientras miraba a su amiga.

Está bien ¡Allá voy! - le dijo la castaña mientras le comenzaba a lanzar las bluggers. No tenía muy buena puntería pero aún así conseguía colar alguna que otra. Mientras Harry les miraba desde lo alto y cada vez deseaba más y más estar a su lado hasta que, harto de esperar se unió a sus dos amigos.

¿Os importa que me una a vosotros? Me aburro solo ahí arriba…

¿No decías que tú sólo eras buscador? - le dijo sonriendo Hermione.

Sí, pero…

Ha decidido que cómo nos lo estamos pasando tan bien debe unirse a la fiesta ¿verdad Harry?

Sí… - le respondió al pelirrojo mientras notaba que comenzaba a ponerse colorado.

Bueno… así será más difícil… por lo menos uno de vosotros sabe lo que está haciendo - se rió Ron mirando de reojo a Hermione.

¡Oye! - y los tres comenzaron a reírse. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que rió así, pero ahora era feliz y no pensaba dejar que esto acabase.

Mientras en el despacho de Dumbledore las escaleras volvían a accionarse mientras un hombre envuelto en una capa y cubierto con una capucha se dirigía a la mesa del director.

Buenos días… ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - le preguntó el director a modo de bienvenida aunque ya sabía perfectamente quién se escondía tras la capucha.

Creo que la pregunta correcta es en qué puedo ayudarte yo a ti… - le dijo el encapuchado mientras saboreaba cada una de las palabras.

Creo que no le entiendo…

Claro que me has entendido… no lo niegues - siseó estas últimas palabras con un tono peligroso - Tengo una adivinanza para ti…

¿Cuál es? - le preguntó impertérrito el director mirándole fijamente a los ojos rojos que ese momento centelleaban.

¿Qué es lo más preciado para ti y que en estos momentos no se encuentra en tus dominios? - Quiso asustarlo.

Creo que ya somos mayores y demasiado inteligentes para seguir dando rodeos…

Mmmm tienes razón… - le dijo divagando mientras comenzaba a dar la vuelta al escritorio de Dumbledore para quedarse a su altura. - Creo que te lo debo porque, aunque me cueste admitirlo, has sido un gran contrincante…

¿He sido¿Por qué he de entender que ya no lo soy? - le respondió mientras no apartaba la vista de él.

Porque ahora mismo no me das miedo… me pareces un viejo indefenso… - pronunció estas últimas palabras saboreándolas.

¿Cómo has entrado? - se limitó a decir serenamente.

Bueno… creo que no tienes muy buenos vigilantes…

Está bien - le cortó el director - Qué es lo que has venido a decirme.

Tengo en mi poder algo que realmente quieres…

Te lo vuelvo a repetir… qué es lo que quieres

Quiero - comenzó a decir aquel hombre que estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver la tranquilidad del director - quiero - repitió un poco más bajo añadiendo una nota de amenaza en su voz - decirte que tu hermano me está haciendo compañía… Bueno, como podrás comprobar ahora mismo no… pero está con uno de mis mortifagos aunque no sé si estará bien…

Bien… - ahora el tono de voz de Dumbledore expresó cansancio y una nota de derrota - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Quiero que te reúnas con él por supuesto. No me gusta que esté solo - ahora su voz adquirió un deje dulce - Y quiero que vayas ahora mismo.

No puedo dejar el colegio solo y tú lo sabes…

Está bien, está bien… yo me encargaré de tu hermanito… ¿te parece bien? - el hombre seguía utilizando el mismo tono dulce e infantil - ¿Puedo? - esta última palabra la recalcó susurrándola al oído derecho del director.

Prefiero que no lo hagas, gracias. Me encargaré yo personalmente - le respondió serio el director.

Me parece bien… Espero que puedas ir AHORA MISMO a la Cabeza de Puerco, no vaya a ser que tu hermano haya… tenido que salir para siempre… - le dijo la figura mientras miraba al techo.

Está bien. Pero no creas que este es mi fin…

Bueno… eso será según se mire… - le despidió al final mientras el director se iba del despacho. - ¡Fuera todos de aquí! - gritó a todos los retratos que habían estado observando atentamente toda la escena.

Mientras todos los retratos refunfuñaban fueron dejando a esa figura en la soledad del despacho. Se fijó en que el fénix no estaba en su sitio de siempre y eso le animó ya que, con él delante, no podría hacer lo que estaba a punto de realizar. Antes de comenzar con el hechizo contactó mentalmente con Colagusano "Está de camino. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y esta vez no quiero fallos" "Pero mi señor… - comenzó a protestar el hombre - Acabo de veros en persona y no sabéis nada de este plan… creo que os están sometiendo a mucha presión…" "Cállate de una vez. Ya te he demostrado quién soy así que ya puedes empezar con el plan" al decir esto cortó inmediatamente la conexión mental con él. - Desgraciado - murmuró para sí mismo. Ahora que estaba completamente solo podía beberse la poción multijugos. Había "recolectado" bastante pelo de Dumbledore como para poder ocupar su lugar durante varias semanas y mediante un hechizo cambiaría su voz. Ahora su plan comenzaba y se sentía muy tranquilo ya que él pensaba que la castaña no podría reconocerle. Al principio había pensado en reemplazar a Harry pero no podría utilizar toda su magia, aunque muchos sabían que el moreno era un gran brujo, no, era más seguro cambiarse por el director del colegio, así tendría todo a su alcance. Después de terminar el hechizo y convertirse en el nuevo director congregó a todos los retratos de su ahora despacho y les insinuó que si decían algo acabarían en un lugar mucho peor que el mismo infierno. Pareció que su insinuación caló hondo pues ninguno de ellos volvió a decir nada. De repente apareció Fawkes y se posó en su palo. Como siempre miró a su compañero pero, recordando las últimas palabras del director antes de irse, no se inmutó. Voldemort sabía que el fénix conocía su verdadera identidad pero lo miró directamente a los ojos. Como el ave no hizo ningún aspaviento, una media sonrisa asomó en su cara. Todo comenzaba a encajar; únicamente debía convencer a todos los demás y estaría todo listo. Su plan para poder dejar el futuro igual que estaba cuando él se fue comenzaba y se sentía triunfal. "Sólo falta que Colagusano acabe el trabajo" sonrió pensando. Mientras tanto Dumbledore se adentraba en la oscura taberna buscando a su hermano…

Bueno, esto es todo lo que toca esta semana jejejejeje ¡Espero que os guste¡Nos vemos¡Agur!


	8. Una pelea del pasado y los enemigos

¡Hola otra vez¿Qué tal? Espero que bien:) Antes de nada lo primero es lo primero…

Todos los personajes (excepto alguno que otro que me inventaré y ahora mismo no recuerdo donde salen… ¡y algunos hechizos también!) son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner BROS

Y después… ¡las respuestas a los reviews! (perdón me he emocionado jejejejeje)

**Shagy Sirius: **A ver si me puedo explicar bien… Hermione necesitaba volver a su cuerpo del pasado para poder estar con sus amigos sin tener que vigilar continuamente si su yo del pasado se cruzaba con ella. Además, creo que su cuerpo de 22 años la delataría un poquillo ¿no¿Te imaginas la reacción de Ron y Harry? jajajajajaja (Ahora que lo pienso tal vez tendría que haberlo puesto así…) ¿y el susto que se iba a dar ella misma cuando se viese frente a frente con su yo del pasado? (como más o menos dijeron en la película Regreso al Futuro ¡el mundo se replegaría sobre si mismo! O se desmayaría… cualquiera de las dos cosas jejejejejeje). Y ahora Voldemort… él no necesita su cuerpo del pasado porque es menos poderoso y necesita bastante poder así que… prefiere fastidiar a otro. No se le ocurre mejor idea que transformarse en Dumbledore (ten cerca a tus amigos pero más aún a los enemigos) Espero haber resuelto más o menos tu duda. Por ahora Harry no va a tener mucha acción pero… el momento llegará no te preocupes. Espero que te siga gustando la continuación. ¡Nos vemos¡Agur!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **¡No me molesta que me hagas preguntas! Es más… me gusta ver que por lo menos os planteo alguna duda… y, en cuanto a lo de contestar, es que me encantaaaaaaa. Mira por donde, las dos tenemos manías… :). ¡Ah! Lo de la conversación… es sí y no. Voldemort estaba dentro del despacho pero estaba hablando con un clon ¿qué cómo no se dio cuenta? Pues porque en el futuro se había librado de Dumbledore y casi ni se acordaba si fue o no fácil y también porque es un poco… ¿cómo diría yo? Vanidoso jajajajajaja. Ahora verás lo que pasa en cabeza de puerco, espero que te guste. ¡Gracias por la corrección! Estás muy atenta ¿eh? Es que lo de las bludges y las quaffles… ufff lo llevo fatal… ¡la próxima vez pongo balones y me quedo tan ancha!. Bueno, espero que te guste ¡Agur!

**Alba1: **Gracias jejejejejeje (ahora mismo estoy colorada) lo malo de que el futuro vaya cambiando según lo que hagan en el presente es que ¡me vuelvo loca y seguro que meteré la pata! Jajajajajaja. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando este capítulo ¡nos vemos¡agur!

**Zara Zabini: **¡Me alegro de que te guste! Espero que te siga gustando la continuación jejejejeje ¡nos vemos¡Agur!

**Calixta: **Jajajajajajaja no te preocupes… sé que lees cada capítulo ¿verdad? Eso es lo que importa (bueno, eso y que te siga gustando claro). ¿Planes para Dumbledore? Tal vez sí o tal vez no… pobrecillo que le quieres mandar a un asilo… espero que por lo menos sea bonito ¿no? Jejejejeje. ¿Tú también tienes lagunas mentales? Uffff menos mal, pensé que era la única (léase lo de cambiar de nombre a las quaffles esas jejejejeje). Espero que te guste también este capítulo ¡nos vemos¡Agur!

¿Alberthford¿Estás ahí? – preguntó - ¡Lumus!

Buenas tardes Dumbledore…

¿Quién¿Peter¿Eres tú? – aventuró mientras dirigía a un rincón su varita.

Vaya… aún me recuerdas… - comenzó a decir.

Sí, por supuesto. Pero, he de decir, que te recordaba con mucho menos valor... – espetó Dumbledore que aún seguía buscando el sitio en el que se encontraba su otro interlocutor.

No creo que estés en situación de menospreciarme – masculló entre dientes – tal vez te lleves una sorpresa…

No te menosprecio, simplemente, nunca te tuve en cuenta. – terminó la frase justo cuando encontró el rincón en el que se encontraba colagusano. Al principio iluminó su cara que en ese momento estaba totalmente marcada por una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de triunfal autosuficiencia. Al verla, Dumbledore tensó aún más su expresión. Miró sus ojos que estaban extrañamente fijos en un lugar cercano a él; estaba mirando a su izquierda. Dirigió lentamente su varita hacia el lugar y descubrió a su hermano tirado en el suelo, levantado únicamente por el brazo de colagusano.

¿Y ahora Dumbledore¿Tampoco me sigues tomando en cuenta? – le preguntó amenazadoramente.

Creo que será mejor que sueltes a mi hermano. Si lo haces no me obligarás a hacerte daño Peter – el tono del director se había vuelto amable, casi paternal.

¿Sabes qué? Ahora mismo no me das ningún miedo… viejo – dijo saboreando cada palabra mientras miraba con asco a su hermano que aún se retorcía de dolor seguramente por algún hechizo anterior.

Suéltale… Vuestra lucha es conmigo

¡Vaya¡Qué valiente! – soltó con sarcasmo – Sabes perfectamente que no eres la única persona contra la que luchamos…

¡Basta de rodeos Peter! Suelta ahora mismo a mi hermano o atente a las consecuencias – gritó Dumbledore mientras blandía la varita en dirección a colagusano que, curiosamente, no temblaba ni hacía ningún ademán de derrota.

¿Qué lo suelte¿Qué lo suelte? Tú no me das órdenes Dumbledore… - dicho esto movió su pierna derecha para propinarle una patada directamente en el hígado de su hermano que, después de las torturas a las que le debían de haber sometido, sollozó de dolor.

¡Estate quieto¡Expelliarmus! – gritó pero no pasó nada. El haz de luz salió de su varita pero no llegó a su destino. Desorientado volvió a repetir hasta tres veces el hechizo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Lo que pasa, querido Dumbledore – la voz de colagusano adquirió un deje dulce y empalagoso – lo que realmente pasa – volvió a decir mientras se movía lentamente hacia su derecha buscando el interruptor – es que ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de realizar ningún hechizo…

¿Por qué he de creerte? – le preguntó mientras le seguía con su varita.

Tú mismo lo has visto…

No lo entiendo… - dijo justo cuando colagusano encendió la luz. Dumbledore se encontraba en un bajo del suelo de madera y a su alrededor había dibujado una especie de circunferencia con extraños símbolos fuera de ella. -¿Qué es esto?

Bah… es una pequeña tontería. Algo que nos ha enseñado nuestro maestro…

¿Es un círculo desparo?

Sí… no sabía que supieses de ellos Dumbledore… creo que estoy impresionado – le dijo casi divertido colagusano.

Sé que este círculo no permite que la magia salga de él… pero también sé que hay una forma de burlarlo – le respondió mientras le miraba amenazadoramente.

¿Sabes? Ahora mismo no me intimidas…

¡Basta de tanto hablar! – gritó una nueva voz detrás de ellos.

¡Cállate! Ahora yo estoy al mando – se irguió colagusano mientras zarandeaba a su presa – Y si no te gusta ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

¡Vaya! Una vulgar rata como tú se atreve a amenazarme… la verdad es que no sé cómo el amo te ha puesto como líder.

Tal vez sea porque fui el único que le ayudó a recuperar su forma… - le respondió intentado herir al hombre.

No lo creo – le cortó una mujer – yo creo que es porque si este viejo carcamal acaba contigo no se notará mucho la pérdida…

¡Cállate¡Soy muy valioso para el amo! – gritó colagusano casi sin control. En ese mismo instante Dumbledore intentó salir de la trampa en la que le habían metido colocando diestramente los pies de forma que apuntaban al comienzo y al final de la circunferencia que estaban marcados por dos símbolos.

¡Flipendo! – gritó el hombre que había hablado antes. Ese hombre resultó ser Lucius Malfoy. – Me temo Dumbledore que yo no voy a distraerme tan fácilmente como nuestro amigo… - dicho esto lanzó una mirada de profundo odio a colagusano que no sabía qué había pasado.

¡Lucius! Me alegro de ver que ya no estás en Azkaban… - le miró directamente a los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Seguro que te alegras… - silbó las palabras – Seguro…

Está bien, sigamos con el plan – espetó colagusano que se había puesto justo delante del director. – Ahora veremos lo valiente que eres después de que presencies una cosa…

¿Y qué es? – le preguntó serenamente mientras intentaba buscar un modo de salir de ahí.

¿Quieres verlo? – le preguntó una mujer altiva que se puso a su lado.

Veo que tú también has salido de prisión Bellatrix…

Sí, he salido expresamente para hacerte un pequeño regalo Dumbledore… - le dijo mientras señalaba a su hermano con la varita.

¡Qué es lo que vas a hacer! – gritó desesperado.

Parece que ahora sí que me tomas en serio… ¿verdad? – le preguntó colagusano mientras hacía señas con la cabeza a Bellatrix.

¡Avada Kebadra! – gritó y un haz verde salió de su varita estrellándose directamente en el pecho del hermano del director. Únicamente se pudo oír un ruido sordo, el ruido que hizo su cuerpo al tocar el suelo.

¡No!

Y ahora… te toca a ti – se acercó colagusano entrando directamente en el círculo haciendo que cualquier hechizo realizado por Dumbledore pudiese acertarle.

¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – le preguntó Lucius. - ¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente¡hemos de seguir el plan!

¡No me interesan lo más mínimo los planes¡Quiero verle sufrir! – gritó mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa macabra.

Así que eres tú Tom… me lo imaginaba. Sabía que Peter no podía ser tan valiente… - le dijo Dumbledore mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

Ahora será más interesante ¿verdad? – sonrió.

No lo creo… ahora será tu fin, Tom – le amenazó.

Ya te dije en tu despacho que ya no te veo como un buen contrincante Dumbledore…

Lo veremos… ¡Piros enab…! – no pudo terminar el hechizo, simplemente cayó de rodillas y soltó su varita.

¿No vas a terminar tu hechizo? – se carcajeó colagusano que ya estaba fuera del círculo – No me digas que te has asustado… - le dijo mientras veía al director de rodillas en el suelo enfrente del cuerpo de su hermano que le miraba fijamente.

¡Deja de jugar!

No quiero… - le dijo Voldemort que en realidad había ocupado el cuerpo de su hermano y ahora estaba delante de él blandiendo la varita de colagusano. – Ahora mismo voy a matarte – le susurró al oído cuando se agachó.

No me vencerás tan fácilmente…

¿A esto le llamas fácilmente? – le preguntó incrédulo - ¡Avada Keba…!

¡Silencius! – gritó el director y se deshizo con rapidez del haz verdosa que había conseguido conjurar Voldemort a pesar de no poder articular palabra. – Aquí dentro ambos tenemos posibilidades ¿recuerdas? Y ahora no puedes hablar…

¿Cómo que no? Yo ya estoy muerto y tus hechizos no sirven para nada – le dijo entre carcajadas haciendo que el cuerpo de su hermano se moviese de un lado para otro. – Y ahora, después de que hayas visto cómo han aumentado mis poderes morirás contemplando cómo no pudiste ayudar a tu hermano y pensando en que no podrás ayudar a tu pupilo.

¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Qué qué quiero decir? Creo que está bastante claro… mataré a Harry Potter y a todos sus apestosos amigos… - siseó Voldemort.

¡Se acabó Tom! – gritó Dumbledore que ya había conseguido salir del círculo. Mientras estaba en el suelo había encontrado la forma adecuada de poner los pies y había recitado el contra hechizo. - ¡Os mataré! – amenazó apuntando con la varita primero a colagusano. - ¡Que! – fue lo único que pudo decir ya que Bellatrix le había lanzado el hechizo mortal. Poco a poco el cuerpo inerte del profesor tomó suelo y el sonido de su derrota llenó todo el bar.

Me estaba aburriendo… siempre gritando, siempre gritando…

Muy bien Bella, ahora quiero que volváis a la guarida y que no habléis con los demás de esto… no quiero que se confíen y me decepcionen otra vez – dijo esto mirando directamente a colagusano – Llevaos los cuerpos al cementerio y haced que desaparezcan…

Sí mi señor…

En ese instante el cuerpo inerte que había poseído se desplomó; señal inequívoca de que Voldemort había vuelto al despacho del director satisfecho. Tal y como lo había ordenado su señor los tres mortifagos se llevaron los cuerpos dejando la taberna como estaba un par de horas antes. Cuando ya se marcharon una madera se movió en un rincón dejando ver a dos personas que aún estaban escondidas.

Ya ha pasado el peligro por ahora. Creen que estamos muertos y eso nos da muchas ventajas… - dijo uno de las personas que observaban la taberna vacía.

Tienes razón… recuérdame que cuando todo esto pase tengo que agradecerle esta nueva oportunidad a tu alumna…

Será mejor que se lo agradezcas antes… nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar ¿verdad? – sonrió.

Tienes razón… ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestro escondite.

Sí, será mejor que encontremos un lugar seguro para comunicarnos con ella – dijo finalmente Dumbledore y volvió a colocar la madera.

¡Ánimo Ron! – gritaba Hermione desde las gradas.

¡Ánimo chicos! – gritó otra voz detrás de ella que hizo que se sobresaltara.

¡Luna¡Qué sorpresa!

Creo que no deberías animar solo a Ron… Harry también está jugando – le dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza al moreno que acababa de pasar volando seguido de cerca por un golpeador de Slytherin.

Bueno… no le animo a él únicamente… El caso es que le estaban lanzando una blugger en ese momento a Ron – le contestó la castaña mientras seguía con la mirada al moreno que daba vueltas buscando la snitch.

Espero que no… ¿qué te parecería si yo animase solamente a Harry? – le preguntó intentando sujetar el enorme león que tenía en la cabeza y que, al rugir, espantaba a todos los demás aficionados.

No lo sé… ¿qué crees tú que me parecería? – le sonrió Hermione. Antes aquellas conversaciones vacías le resultaban irritantes pero, después de todo lo que había pasado, ahora le divertían.

Creo que sentirías lo mismo que yo cuando animas sólo a mi Ronnie – le respondió en un susurro sin desviar la vista que tenía fija en el guardián - ¡Ánimo Ron! – volvió a gritar.

Tienes razón Luna… - confirmó Hermione también en un susurro - ¡Ánimo Harry!

En ese momento una densa niebla comenzó a cegar a cada uno de los jugadores. Harry se movía de un lado para otro intentando en vano escudriñar los alrededores. - ¡Genial! Ahora no consigo ver nada… - pensaba una y otra vez mientras aceleraba cada vez más su escoba. De repente oyó un ruido. - ¿Qué es ese ruido? Parece un aleteo… tal vez ha pasado la snitch por mi lado y no me he dado cuenta – Harry se aventuró en línea recta hacía el lugar en donde parecía haber oído ese ruido. Seguía acelerando y acelerando hasta que, de repente, oyó un grito. – Esa voz… ¡Hermione! – en ese momento alzó la mirada buscando a su amiga y justo a tiempo se desvió hacía la izquierda; había estado a punto de estrellarse contra la grada. - ¡Vaya! De buena me he librado… Ahora ya no sabía dónde estaba así que decidió ascender para poder tener un campo más amplio de visión. Atravesó la niebla y se situó justo por encima de ella, lo que le permitía distinguir más o menos, las figuras que estaban en el campo.

Bien, ahora tengo que concentrarme… veamos… ahí está Ron, sí. ¿Dónde estará Malfoy¡Ah! Ahí está – vio que el rubio también tenía bastantes problemas dentro de la niebla – No hay ni rastro de la snich… - pero, casi sin quererlo, comenzó a buscar a alguien entre las gradas. Seguía buscando con la mirada hasta que la encontró. – Harry… tienes que concentrarte… deja de mirar a Hermione… - sacudía la cabeza una y otra vez.

Vaya Potter… veo que estás vigilando a tu novia…

Déjame en paz Malfoy… - le miró con odio.

Tranquilo… no pienso quitártela aunque… es muy guapa… - un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Harry no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

No te acerques a ella… - le amenazó.

Tiemblo de miedo Potter… Bueno creo que será mejor que atrape ya la snitch… os he dado mucho tiempo y me aburro. – le dijo lanzándose en picado hacía el campo.

Estúpido… - dijo y le imitó. Al bajar la niebla seguía sin dejarle ver nada pero, de repente, vio un pequeño destello dorado y a Draco que pasaba velozmente por su lado.

¡Vamos Potter! – le retó.

La snitch, que antes no dejaba de moverse, estaba ahora quieta en el aire delante de una de las gradas. Harry, al acercarse, distinguió dos ojos castaños que miraban fijamente a la snitch.

Vaya… está justo delante de la sangre sucia… creo que esto lo voy a disfrutar – le dijo el rubio a Harry. – Pero antes… - miró al moreno con una medio sonrisa en la cara y, aprovechándose de la cercanía, le propinó un puñetazo que hizo que se desestabilizara por unos instantes.

¡No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya Malfoy! – le gritó mientras sostenía con más fuerza su escoba y daba un pequeño giro para ponerse justo en frente de la snitch - ¡Hermione¡Apártate! – al ver que no parecía hacerle caso aceleró aún más y, en un momento, consiguió apoderarse de la snitch propinándole al rubio un golpe en la escoba haciéndole perder el equilibrio; no pudo volver a controlar su escoba y salió despedido. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo una especie de ráfaga de aire frenó en seco su caída y lo depositó suavemente en el suelo. – Alguien debe de haberme ayudado… - pensó e instintivamente miró en dirección a las gradas. Allí vio cómo una muchacha castaña le sonreía y guardaba rápidamente su varita - ¿Qué¿Me ha salvado después de lo que tenía pensado hacerle?.

¡Hermione¡Hermione! – gritó Ron llamándola - ¿estás bien¿por qué no te has apartado?

¡Hermione! – le llamó también Harry que se había acercado a ella - ¿estás bien?

Estoy perfectamente – les respondió.

¿Por qué no te has apartado? – le preguntó Harry enseñándole la snitch que aún tenía en un mano derecha – Te podía haber hecho mucho daño…

¿Esa bola tan pequeña? Pero si es preciosa… - le respondió sonriente la castaña.

¿Qué? – se sorprendió Ron.

Sabes que no me refiero a la snitch…

Bueno… - bajó la vista intentando esquivar las miradas de sus amigos y, cuando la levantó, miró fijamente a Harry y gritó - ¡FELICIDADES HARRY¡LO HAS CONSEGUIDO!

¿Qué? – no esperaba esa reacción de su amiga. - ¿Por qué me esquiva? – se preguntó. - ¡Ah! Sí…

¡Genial! – gritó de repente Luna que había estado observando todo lo que había pasado.

¡Vamos a celebrarlo! – dijo Hermione mientras agarraba el brazo de la rubia y bajaban.

Has encontrado la snitch entre mucha niebla… te felicito Harry – le dijo el pelirrojo – Pero… apuesto a que si no se encontrase en frente de Hermione ni siquiera la habías encontrado… - terminó cabizbajo su amigo.

¿Qué estás diciendo Ron? – le preguntó con la vista fija en el lugar donde antes había estado la castaña.

Últimamente estás muy raro con ella…

Estoy como siempre

¡Vamos Harry! Yo he sido sincero contigo…

¡Y yo también lo soy contigo¡Hermione es sólo mi amiga¡mi mejor amiga! – le respondió y bajó rápidamente.

Solo tu amiga… - dijo tristemente el pelirrojo que imitó a su amigo.

¡Esto hay que celebrarlo¡Fiesta en la sala común! – dijo Seamus mientras agarraba por el brazo a Harry y a Ron.

¿Vienes Hermione? – le preguntó Ron que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para que Seamus le dejase mirar hacia atrás ya que se empeñaba en llevarse a los dos amigos aunque fuese a rastras.

Sí, ahora voy – le respondió mientras recogía el libro del suelo que, debido al empujón de un compañero, se le había caído al suelo – Si es que tengo una suerte… encima se ha manchado de barro.

Gracias – le dijo un chico mientras le daba el libro limpio.

¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña que no se había parado a mirar a su acompañante. Cuando desvió sus ojos hacía él, descubrió que la persona que le había dado las gracias era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.

No me lo hagas repetir Granger…

¡Vaya! No me esperaba esto de ti… Draco – le dijo mirándole a los ojos grises intentando sentir cualquier cambio en la temperatura de su medallón, pero este seguía igual.

¿Draco? No me digas que ahora quieres que seamos amigos…

Sólo si tú quieres claro…

Entonces será mejor que esperes sentada – le dijo el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta bruscamente.

¡Espera!

¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó sin mirarla siquiera.

¿Qué tal estás? – dijo la castaña con la esperanza de que él hubiese cambiado.

No te importa Granger…

Si alguna vez… por cualquier cosa… quisieses hablar con alguien y no tengas con quien, yo sé escuchar muy bien – le ofreció Hermione. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba comenzar a cambiar las cosas. Se había dado cuenta de que, tal vez, Malfoy podría cambiarse de bando. Recordaba el momento en el que perdió a su padre cuando le metieron en Azkaban, no era un rostro que denotase tristeza sino más bien un poco de triunfo. Pero, cuando desapareció su madre, se encerró en su mundo; uno en el que ni siquiera tenían cabida sus amigos.

Adiós – fue lo único que dijo. – Lo tendré en cuenta – se sorprendió pensando.

Venga Hermione – Ginny la agarró del brazo. – ¡Nos perderemos la fiesta!

¿Qué¡Ah¡Sí¡Vamos!

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana (espero)¡Agur!


	9. ¿Eres tú Harry?

¡Hola otra vez¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien y que os hayáis divertido mucho el fin de semana. Bueno… lo primero es lo primero:

Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí (salvo algunos que me inventaré y algunos hechizos también jejejeje) pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner y a todos los que hayan pagado los derechos claro jejejejeje

Y después… ¡los reviews!

**Alba1: **¿De verdad te gusta la idea de que Malfoy sea civilizado? Me alegro jejejejeje. Y en cuanto a lo de los fallos… seguro que verás más a lo largo del fic pero yo me escudaré en lo de que es un fanfic jejejejeje. Espero que te siga gustando este capítulo. ¡nos vemos¡agur!

**Shagy Sirius: **¿También te has dado cuenta de que es lento? Creo que me he pasado un poquillo pero… así es más majo jejejejejejeje. Y bueno, en cuanto a lo de Luna… ¡ya lo irás viendo! Tal vez le diga que le de unas clases a Harry… en fin espero que te guste también este capítulo. ¡nos vemos¡agur!

**Hikari Katsuragi: **¡No te enfades! Jossssss Ya te pongo más… espero que te siga gustando jajajajajaja. ¡nos vemos¡agur!

**Enigranger: **Jejejejeje me alegro de que estés de acuerdo conmigo… ¡yo también creo que ella es la indicada! (¿se nota mucho? jajajajajaja)Tranquila ya verás cómo Dumbledore ayuda a Hermione… En cuanto al Harry del futuro… pos, será mejor que leas este capítulo y así verás por ti misma la respuesta jejejeje. ¡Ah! Y también descubrirás lo retorcido que puede llegar a ser Voldemort (aunque este es sólo el principio) Espero que te guste este capítulo también. ¡nos vemos¡Agur!

**Danielle Potter: **¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste cómo escribo jejejejeje. Eh… sólo puedo decirte por ahora que he salvado a Dumbledore y a su hermano (no puedo hacer más comentarios si no… el fic a la porra jejejejejeje). A ver que te parece este capítulo jejejeje. ¡nos vemos¡Agur!

**Hermione151: **Jejejejejejeje lo de dejar al lector en suspenso es parte de este fic jejejejejeje y en cuanto al review del capítulo anterior no te preocupes no hace falta que te disculpes jejejejejeje. En cuanto a Harry y Hermione… seguro que te gusta mucho este capítulo y seguramente el siguiente también jejejejeje. ¡nos vemos¡agur!

**Zara Zabini: **¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te encante jejejejeje. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo espero que te guste. ¡nos vemos¡agur!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **Bueno… si tenemos en cuenta que a Draco Malfoy le he dejado solito sin familia y alejado de sus amigos… ¡me daba penilla! Así que he hecho que se vaya integrando jejejeje. ¿Te asustaste de verdad? Jejejejejejeje ufff me alegro de que acordases del plan si no ahora mismo estaría respondiendo cosas como… no, si yo no los he matado… yo soy inocente… no pensaba cargarme a nadie más (por ahora claro)… y cosas por el estilo jejejejeje. ¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre lo que dijo Luna? La pobrecilla sólo hizo un comentario… jejejeje. Bueno, te comento, ahora vas a saber lo que está pasando en el futuro pero creo recordar que leías el fic por ahora porque no ahondaba mucho en el tema H/Hr… esto… ahora… igual… no te gusta tanto… ¡tenía que poner algo de romance! Jejejejejejeje. Así que… si no sigues leyendo yo lo entiendo no te preocupes. Esto… espero que te guste (aunque ya no estoy segura jejejeje) ¡nos vemos¡agur!

¿Malfoy te estaba molestando? – le preguntó la pelirroja mientras lanzaba una mirada furtiva hacía atrás.

¿Malfoy? No…

Bueno, si tú lo dices – aceptó Ginny – Cambiando de tema… ¿ya has elegido pareja para el baile de promoción?

¿Qué? Pues… la verdad es que no.

¿No¿No te lo ha pedido nadie?

Sí… bueno…

Vamos… que no te lo ha pedido nadie que te interese… - le dijo con picardía su amiga.

Creo que estás aprendiendo mucho pequeña… - rió Hermione ante el gesto de enfado de su amiga.

Bueno, tal vez tengas razón… - le respondió enigmáticamente.

¿Sabes algo que yo no sé? – le preguntó extrañada.

Tal vez… - dijo mientras corría en dirección a la torre.

Ginny Weasly ¡esperame!

Cuando llegaron a la sala común ésta estaba totalmente decorada con los estandartes de Gryffindor. Había pancartas en todas las paredes en las que ponía GRYFFINDOR CAMPEÓN, LOS LEONES LOS MEJORES, SLYTHERIN APESTA y muchas más frases dedicadas a la derrota de las serpientes. En la mitad del salón habían hecho aparecer dos largas mesas repletas de comida y bebida. Intentaron poner algo de música, pero se dieron por vencidos ya que lo único que se oían eran los vítores y las risotadas de los alumnos. En cuanto entraron Ginny se separó de la castaña porque la llamaban en voz en grito para poder hacer una foto del equipo que volvería a ganar la copa. Ya eran casi las doce de la noche pero la fiesta no había decaído todavía.

¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Hermione? – le preguntó Ron.

Claro… dime – le dijo la castaña que había dejado de hablar con Neville al escuchar a su amigo.

Bueno… quisiera hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

Está bien. – le respondió su amiga mientras se levantaba de la mesa y seguía a Ron hasta el cuarto de los chicos. Nadie parecía haber reparado en la ausencia de los chicos excepto un moreno que no les quitaba los ojos de encima.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Hermione que se había sentado en la cama de Harry.

No sé por dónde empezar… - comenzó a decir mirando al techo – Es un poco difícil para mí explicarte – de repente se paró en seco al ver dónde estaba sentada Hermione - ¿Por qué te has sentado en la cama de Harry?

¿Qué por qué me he sentado aquí? – le preguntó extrañada Hermione, la verdad nunca hubiese esperado que le hiciese esa pregunta – Pues porque… está más cerca de la puerta supongo ¿Qué más da eso ahora¿Qué tenías que preguntarme?

No lo sé – respondió mientras se sentaba derrotado en su cama – no lo sé.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? La fiesta es abajo – les dijo Harry después de abrir de sopetón la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. - ¿Interrumpo algo? – _Espero que sí_ – pensó.

No, no interrumpes nada – le informó el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y, al pasar al lado del moreno, le dijo – Gracias por indicarnos dónde es la fiesta…

No entiendo nada… nada – dijo Hermione mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza.

¿Qué haces sentada en mi cama? – le preguntó curioso Harry.

¿Por qué de repente importa tanto dónde esté sentada? – se levantó exasperada la castaña mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Es porque es la más cercana a la puerta… - siguió. – Tengo mucho sueño, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches Harry – se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Buenas noches – le dijo mientras, sin que ella le viese, rozaba suavemente la mejilla en la que momentos antes habían estado los labios de la chica. - ¿Más cerca de la puerta? Pues yo creo que la de Ron está mucho más cerca que la mía – dijo midiendo mentalmente la distancia entre las camas y la puerta. Al hacerlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y cerró la puerta para volver con sus amigos.

¡Hermione! – la llamó una voz conocida.

¿Harry? – preguntó la castaña que estaba en el baño.

¿Vas a salir? – le preguntó impaciente.

¿Cómo has subido aquí? Se supone que los chicos no pueden entrar… - le dijo Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

Bueno… no creo que haya muchos hechizos que me impidan verte…

¿Qué quieres decir Harry? – le preguntó mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Comprobó que su colgante se volvía frío indicando que ese muchacho que estaba delante de ella no era su amigo sino Voldemort.

Quiero estar contigo – le susurró al oído – Ahora y siempre…

¡Harry! No puede ser… somos… somos amigos… - dijo entrecortadamente.

No te creo… sé que me quieres… - volvió a susurrar.

¡No! Lo siento… - le dijo entre sollozos

Mírame… - le ordenó mientras alzaba su barbilla poniendo sus ojos a su misma altura. – _No te creo_ – pensó Voldemort – Haré una pequeña prueba… Legeremens – dijo en un susurro apenas audible para la castaña. De repente Voldemort se encontraba en la mente de Hermione. Entró en un bosque oscuro en el que apenas si entraba un pequeño rayo de luz, al fondo se podían vislumbrar tres pequeñas casetas; de éstas únicamente dos estaban provistas de chimeneas y tenían humo saliendo de ellas. Se acercó a la primera y, al entrar, se encontró con los recuerdos que ella guardaba de su pasado, de cuando era una niña. Salió rápidamente de ella ya que no era lo que buscaba. Entró en la segunda en la que se encontró con los recuerdos de esos cinco años de soledad. Vio cómo ella reunía todos los ingredientes necesarios para el conjuro. Intentó averiguar si le había ayudado alguien, pero todos los recuerdos apuntaban a que únicamente fue ella la artífice de su huída. Desechó esos recuerdos ya que él mismo los había vivido. Por fin llegó a la tercera cabaña. Cuando entró le envolvió totalmente la oscuridad. Estuvo vagando a tientas hasta que, en un pequeño rincón, estaba sentado Harry. El moreno estaba solo y conservaba el aspecto de tener 17 años; no había sufrido el paso del tiempo. Le miró fijamente y él le devolvió la mirada; en ese momento sintió cómo una figura femenina se acercaba a él. Era Hermione. Se dirigió hacía Harry y, acercándose a su oído, le repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía pero que no podía seguir amándole, no si le hacía tanto daño. El moreno únicamente podía negar y llorar; una y otra vez. Al verlos Voldemort sonrió complacido.

Y ahora haz el favor de marcharte – le dijo Hermione aún sollozando.

No… quiero quedarme contigo esta noche…

¿Qué?

¿Estás ahí Hermione? – preguntó de repente una chica pelirroja que acababa de abrir la puerta - ¿Harry?

Obliviate – dijo apuntando a la pelirroja – No quiero que se lo cuente a Ron… - se excusó.

Claro… pero será mejor que vaya a ver qué tal está… - dijo la castaña zafándose de él y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su amiga.

Está bien, me voy – se despidió.

Buenas noches – acertó a decir la castaña - ¿Creías que ibas a sondear mi mente sin apenas resistencia? – explotó finalmente Hermione - ¿Creías que Snape únicamente se dedicaba a cuidarme y alimentarme? Hizo que fuese una experta en oclumancia Voldemort… - susurró victoriosamente la castaña.

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó de repente Ginny que se acababa de despertar - ¿Qué hago en el suelo?

Tranquila… te has caído eso es todo… creo que te vendría bien dormir – le dijo la castaña con aire maternal.

Creo que tienes razón… voy a avisar a los demás.

No vuelvas a intentarlo Voldemort – dijo a la puerta cerrada mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas – No se te ocurra volver a intentarlo.

En ese instante llegó el guardia. Llevaba un cuerpo, aparentemente inerte, sujeto únicamente con su mano derecha. Lo trataba como si fuese una basura. Lo zarandeaba y si, en alguna ocasión, golpeaba accidentalmente contra alguna pared no parecía que eso le preocupase en absoluto. Es más, parecía gustarle. Llegó pesadamente a la celda que estaba al lado de la de Snape. Él se movió lentamente llevado por la curiosidad pero, al observar que el guardia le devolvía una mirada de odio, volvió a quedarse tumbado en su "cama".

Sin ningún cuidado el guardia tiró el cuerpo en el suelo de su celda. Aunque al hacerlo prácticamente había chocado contra uno de los barrotes mágicos y recibió una descarga de dolor, el nuevo ocupante no había soltado ni un quejido. Nunca se quejaba, de vez en cuando únicamente podía permitirse el lujo de dejar aflorar dos lágrimas. Éstas no venían de todos los maltratos a los que diariamente le sometían, sino que eran fruto de un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que vagamente le recordaba las ansias de vivir. Sí, sólo vivía de recuerdos.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el profesor que todos los días intentaba entablar una conversación con él. Como siempre no recibió respuesta alguna. Una vez logró que saliese de su garganta algo parecido a un gruñido pero nada que llegase a una palabra coherente. Desanimado, cogió el colgante, y se quedó examinándolo detenidamente. De repente, el chico que estaba a su lado movió la cabeza en señal de interés - ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó extrañado.

Es mío ¡dámelo! – exigió.

¿Qué es tuyo?

Sí, dámelo – le volvió exigir acercándose a él.

No te lo puedo dar... lo necesito – le contestó desconcertado. Nunca había mostrado tanto interés por nada; exactamente nunca había mostrado interés por nada en absoluto.

¿Qué? – preguntó de repente. Ahora estaba escudriñando cada rasgo del profesor. - ¿Snape¿Profesor Snape? – preguntó con vacilación.

Sí... ¿me recuerdas?

¿Estoy en clase de pociones?

... – reprimió una carcajada – Tal vez si que se parezca un poco a mi mazmorra... – dijo mientras miraba a su derredor.

¿Dónde estoy? – repitió asustado.

¿No recuerdas nada¿Recuerdas a Voldemort? – le preguntó con cuidado; no quería perder la conexión que habían formado.

Sí... es cierto... – sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos – Él la mató... la mató... – ahora se dirigía a un rincón de su celda. Snape sabía que, si no hacía algo, pronto se acurrucaría allí hasta el día siguiente sin pronunciar palabra.

¿A quién mató? – volvió a preguntar. Mala jugada, el moreno ya se había acurrucado y tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas encogidas. – Maldita sea... – dijo exasperado. Una oportunidad que había desperdiciado.

A Hermione. Él la mató – respondió de repente.

¿Me estabas escuchando? – se alegró. – Tal vez podrías ayudarme... – pensó mientras se acercaba lentamente a la derecha del chico.

Sí, claro. No estoy sordo...

¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas? – le preguntó como si fuese la pregunta más normal que le hubiesen hecho al muchacho.

Por supuesto... no estoy loco – le miró extrañado – Me llamó Harry James Potter.

¿Quieres verla? – le preguntó de repente.

¿A quién?

A Hermione... ¿quieres verla?

No se ría de mí... no voy a poder verla nunca más.

No me estoy riendo de ti. – le dijo seriamente - ¿Quieres verla? – volvió a repetir la pregunta.

Claro...

Está bien, haré que la veas. Pero, primero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

¿Qué es?

Tienes que hablar con ella y ayudarla.

... – No recibió respuesta alguna. El muchacho miraba directamente hacia delante. Su mirada parecía totalmente vacía.

¿Lo harás?

Muy bien… ahora intenta jugar con mi mente… no es suficiente maltratarme físicamente… - respondió cansinamente.

… - el rostro de Snape se tornó en una mueca de profundo disgusto – No me crees…

Por supuesto que no – dijo con la mirada aún fija en la pared de enfrente.

¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – le preguntó haciendo que el muchacho le mirase directamente - ¿Quieres?

… - la curiosidad le estaba venciendo ¿y si era verdad¿y si podía volver a verla? Volver a verla… sí… era un bonito pensamiento. Verla viva y sonriente. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por hablar con ella durante un segundo. Se movió lentamente y se acercó al profesor. Le miró, intentando descubrir si se trataba de un juego. No… definitivamente no era nada de eso… le estaba hablando en serio. – Sí – respondió enérgicamente.

Muy bien… únicamente tienes que abrir el medallón y llamarla. – le tendió el medallón entre dos barrotes. El moreno lo recogió con cuidado y, sin quererlo, apareció una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo acarició y observó con detenimiento mientras suavemente lo abría.

_Hermione_ – susurró mientras miraba en su vacío interior – _Hermione_ – cinco años antes una muchacha no dejaba de moverse en su cama – _Hermione_ – de repente se levantó y fue rápidamente a la sala común asustada – _Hermione_ – al fin había llegado al sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea – _Hermione_ – abrió el colgante.

¿Hola? – dijo somnolienta. No recibió respuesta. No pudo ver a ningún interlocutor. Únicamente vio una celda y una pequeña ventana - ¿Snape? – preguntó mientras rogaba por ver su cara.

¿Hermione? – acompañada de esa pregunta se encontraba el rostro que tanto aparecía en sus sueños.

¡Harry! – gritó de la emoción - ¡Estás vivo! – tuvo que sentarse ya que sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar violentamente.

¡Hermione! – susurró el moreno mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro – Estás viva… - pronunció lentamente como esperando que desapareciese de un momento a otro.

Me alegro tanto de verte…

Espérame, ahora mismo voy a por ti. No importa dónde estés

¡No! – gritó poniéndose de pie – No puedes venir Harry

¿Por qué no?

No quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa… no podría soportarlo… yo… - ya no podía hablar, lloraba desconsoladamente. Se sentó e intentó controlarse para no preocupar más al moreno pero, simplemente, no pudo.

No llores… - susurró – Me quedó – le dijo firmemente mientras se sentaba en el suelo de su celda.

Gracias… - fue lo único coherente que pudo articular. – Quiero ayudarte… - terminó entre sollozos.

Snape me ha dicho que soy yo el que te tengo que ayudar – le dijo mientras buscaba la confirmación en los ojos del profesor - ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer yo para ayudarte?

… - sollozó de nuevo – Sólo… sólo… tienes que… contarme… todo lo que… pasó aquella… noche… todo

No puedo – dijo secamente – No puedo volver a revivirlo.

¡Por favor! – le pidió

No puedo ¿no lo entiendes? – dijo entre lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia – No puedo volver a verte en mi mente muerta… no… no tengo fuerza… necesito… necesito verte viva… ese recuerdo… sí… es lo único que me mantiene con vida… tu recuerdo…

¡Harry! – lo llamó al ver que parecía entrar en trance.

No pude ayudarte… no puedo ayudarte – le dijo mientras cerraba el medallón y veía el rostro de su amiga por última vez – No pude… no pude decirte lo que sentía… lo que aún siento por ti… te amo Hermione – susurró esto después de haber cerrado el medallón – Perdóname…

¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le gritó Snape mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a su lado - ¿Por qué? Tienes que ayudarla

Ella se fue… murió… se interpuso entre él y yo… ¿por qué? No tenía que haberlo hecho… yo hubiese muerto por ella… - decía una y otra vez mientras se sumía otra vez en sus recuerdos.

¡Despierta¡Lo hizo por que te amaba¡Lo está haciendo ahora porque te ama! – le gritó impotente Snape mientras golpeaba con fuerza los barrotes para hacer que el moreno volviese a la realidad. – Cobarde

… - Harry no supo que decir. Era verdad… ella había muerto por él y ahora, que tenía la oportunidad de ayudarla para que no muriese, se echaba para atrás. Ella nunca hubiese hecho eso. Era un cobarde.

Bueno… tal vez tengas razón – dijo caminando en círculos en su celda – Tal vez tú hayas sufrido lo indecible. Sí. Hay que tener en cuenta que Voldemort te somete a muchos ataques y todos diarios – relataba con voz casi burlona – Y ella… ¿Qué es lo que le pasó? Mmmm Déjame que piense – se llevó una mano a la barbilla haciendo como que cavilaba profundamente - ¡Ah¡Sí! Ella únicamente era la ESCLAVA PERSONAL – enfatizó estas dos palabras – de Voldemort, era humillada constantemente, la relegaban a hacer el trabajo más humillante, tenía que darle de comer. Sí… seguramente tú has sufrido mucho más… Pobre Potter – su voz adquirió un deje empalagoso y abiertamente burlón. – Pobrecillo.

¡Cállese!

¡Vaya! Veo que aún conservas la ira…

¡He dicho que se calle!

¿Me amenazas? No veo que estés en posición de hacer tal cosa.

¡Cállese! – gritó y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a los barrotes que les separaban - ¡Cállese! – repitió entre lágrimas mientras lentamente iba cayendo derrotado.

Pues ayúdala – le dijo mientras se agachaba hasta lograr su misma altura – Ayúdala…

Lo haré. – le dijo finalmente e, inmediatamente, se dispuso a abrir el medallón.

Espera… déjala descansar…

Sí – le respondió mientras se dirigía hacía su "cama" – Mañana hablaré con ella – dijo mientras miraba a la luna – Mañana.

¡Harry! – gritó ya sin importarle siquiera que alguien la oyese - ¡Harry! – lloraba.

¿Quién? – preguntó un pelirrojo somnoliento que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras frotándose lentamente el ojo derecho. - ¿Hermione? – preguntó tímidamente al ver a la castaña que ahora tenía su rostro entre sus manos - ¿estás bien? – se iba acercando poco a poco. De repente ella se abalanzó en sus brazos. Temblaba de miedo y de tristeza. Poco a poco le fue mojando la camisa de su pijama con sus lágrimas. – Hermione… ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó dulcemente mientras la abrazaba para intentar reconfortarla.

Harry… no aguanto más… - era lo único coherente que el pelirrojo consiguió sacar a su amiga que lloraba amargamente.

¿Te ha pasado algo con Harry? – le decía mientras intentaba mirarle al rostro – Creo que será mejor que hables con él… - se separaba suavemente de ella y la llevaba al sofá para que volviese a sentarse. – Será lo mejor – la castaña únicamente pudo asentir antes de volver a esconder su rostro. – Enseguida vengo… - el pelirrojo comenzó a subir despacio las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de los chicos.

Sí… tengo que hablar con él… - se dijo a sí misma la castaña mientras se levantaba y se intentaba secar las lágrimas con la manga del pijama. Cuando comenzaba a subir el primer escalón oyó cómo Ron empujaba al moreno para que se reuniese con ella en la sala común. Entonces se dio cuenta; el pelirrojo había ido a buscar a Harry, pero no con el que ella quería hablar… obligaba a bajar al Harry del pasado. – ¿Qué he hecho? – pensó aterrada – Tengo que irme enseguida… - intentó subir a su habitación pero sus amigos ya habían llegado a su altura. - ¡No! Ahora que hago…

Harry tienes que hablar con ella… ¡vamos! – le iba diciendo Ron a su amigo somnoliento.

¿Con quién dices que tengo que hablar? – preguntó el moreno mientras intentaba abrir los ojos sin conseguirlo.

Con Hermione… tienes que hablar con ella. – le contestó llevándole al sofá. Después dirigió la vista a su amiga que intentaba escabullirse sin meter mucho ruido. – Ven… será mejor que estéis solos – le dijo mientras la empujaba suavemente al mismo sitio – Tranquila no os estaré espiando – respondió a la mirada de su amiga - ¡Y no os vayáis de aquí hasta que consigáis aclararlo todo¿Entendido? – terminó mientras subía por las escaleras. Paró antes de entrar en el cuarto. Sabía que, al dejarlos ahí solos hablando, probablemente sus posibilidades con Hermione se esfumarían… pero él quería que dejase de llorar. No lo aguantaba y, si así lo conseguía, no le importaba. Exhaló un fuerte suspiro y entró en la habitación tumbándose en su cama mirando al techo.

Bien, aquí está lo que le está pasando al Harry del futuro… creo que le he puesto un trauma bastante fuerte… ¡pobrecillo! Pero seguro que se recupera. Espero que os siga gustando ¡nos vemos¡Agur!


	10. Susurros, confesiones y consecuencias

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué tal? Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien el fin de semana. Pongamos primero lo de siempre…

Casi todos los personajes que aparecen aquí (digo casi porque me voy a inventar algunos… ¡en serio! Lo único es que saldrán más tarde…) pertenecen a JK Rowling, a la Warner y a todos los que han pagado los derechos oportunos (obviamente yo no estoy entre ellos…)

¡Y ahora los reviews! ¡me encanta esta parte! (más que la anterior pero hay que hacerlo para que no te denuncien… glups)

**Zara Zabini: **Me alegro de que te fascine (haces que me ponga roja jejejejejeje) espero que te siga gustando este capítulo también. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Agur!

**Enigranger: **Jejejejejejejeje Es que… pobrecillos… había que darles alguna alegría ¿no? Jejejejeje. ¡Sííííííí! Me encanta Ron jejejejeje y Snape también aunque sea un poco… digamos… amargadillo a veces… jajajajajaja. En cuanto a Voldemort parece que no tiene muchas intenciones de dejarla en paz es que… cuando hay que fastidiar ¡se fastidia! En cuanto a lo de que si se declaran cambiaran el futuro… mmmmm…. Esto… ¡tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo! Jajajajajajaja. Espero que te siga gustando este capítulo. ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Shaggy Sirius: **¡Gracias! Eres muy amable… ya irás viendo lo que pasa a Harry (bueno… a los dos Harrys jejejejeje) y en cuanto a Ron… esto… ¡ya se verá!. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Hermione151: **Sí bueno, visto de la forma de Snape Harry es un cobarde pero… pobrecillo es que tiene un trauma. Sólo lo dijo para que despertase (te lo digo yo que lo he escrito jejejejejeje). Voldemort tomó el aspecto de Harry para ver si ella iba a seguir apoyándole aunque parece ser que no fue sólo para eso. Tranquila tus respuestas serán contestadas (más adelante claro jejejejeje). Espero que te guste este capítulo también. ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Alba1: **¿Te gustó? Me alegro jejejejejeje la verdad es que yo también me emocioné cuando lo escribía… pensé que tal vez me había quedado muy dramático jajajajajajajaja. Espero que este capítulo también te siga gustando. ¡nos leemos! (creo que queda mejor así porque… no creo que nos veamos jejejejeje) ¡agur!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **Es que… ha visto morir a todos delante de sus narices y como mucho le queda Snape para que le ayude (imaginate si sólo te quedase tu peor enemigo para poder ayudarte… se deprime el hombre…). ¿Verdad que es majo Ron? Jejejejejeje estoy segura de que hará todo lo que pueda para que su "amiga" sea feliz… En cuanto a confesarle lo que siente… será mejor que leas este capítulo jajajajaja. Gracias por decir que me has tomado cariño a mí y a mi fic… ¡los dos compartimos el mismo sentimiento! Jejejejeje ¡también te tenemos mucho cariño! Jajajajajaja. ¡Ah! Y me da tiempo a actualizar porque yo ya no estudio… en realidad, trabajo así que no estoy hasta las cejas de exámenes. Por cierto ¡qué tengas mucha suerte y apruebes todos!. ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

Y ahora sigo

¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hermione? – le preguntó Harry que en ese momento se había quitado las gafas para ver si frotándose los ojos conseguía despertar - ¿Estás llorando? – le preguntó preocupado cuando se volvió a poner las gafas y miró a su amiga.

Yo… - no pudo terminar la frase. Harry la había abrazado fuertemente para reconfortarla.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Dímelo… ¿sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo verdad? – le decía mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

… - No podía contestar, estaba sumida en ese abrazo. Sintió cómo si todo lo que había planeado, todo lo que había pensado, todo lo que había sufrido no hubiese pasado. Únicamente podía sentir la respiración pausada de él, el calor que desprendía la chimenea que crepitaba dulcemente, sus manos en su espalda que la reconfortaban infinitamente. Estaba perdiendo el control. Era cómo si todo el amor que sentía por el moreno intentase salir por cada poro de su piel. Sumergió aún más su rostro en su pecho. Aspiró su aroma; era lo único que recordaba en los últimos cinco años. Toda conciencia abandonó su cuerpo; ya no era dueña de sus actos ni de su pensamiento. – Te amo… - susurró al fin rindiéndose a sus sentimientos.

¿Qué has dicho?

¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertada mientras volvía bruscamente a la realidad.

¿Qué es lo que has dicho Hermione? – le preguntó nuevamente mientras se separaba un poco y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

… - No sabía que responder. Simplemente no podía creer lo que había dicho. – Genial… muy bien Hermione, muy bien… - se repetía una y otra vez – No puedo decírselo ahora… no puedo… ¿y si le digo todo lo que ha pasado y mi plan? No tampoco, no es el momento… piensa… ¡No puedo pensar! Harry deja de mirarme… - cada vez se iba poniendo más nerviosa al sentir su mirada - ¿Y si le digo que he tenido una pesadilla en la que moría? No es del todo mentira… Eso es… se lo diré – Harry yo… he tenido una pesadilla – comenzó a decirle intentando parecer lo más serena posible – Una pesadilla en la que morías y no podía hacer nada. Es por eso que bajé a la sala para poder serenarme. Para poder quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza…

Tranquila, yo estoy bien – le susurró mientras la volvía a abrazar – Estoy bien…

Tal vez sea mejor que volvamos a la cama… ahora que ya está todo aclarado… - le dijo temiendo volver a perder el control.

¿Seguro que te sientes mejor?

Sí… gracias me has ayudado mucho. – se separó lentamente de él y se levantó. – Gracias – se agachó y le besó suavemente en la mejilla – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches – despidió a su amiga mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Espero que no lo haya oído… - dijo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí – Cómo he podido ser tan descuidada… - se reprochó y se tumbó en la cama – Harry…

El moreno aún no se había movido del sofá. Se quedó mirando a Hermione hasta que desapareció de su vista. Pensaba en lo que había oído; en la confesión de su mejor amiga. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción; se acababa de dar cuenta. Era lo que siempre había estado esperando oír. Al principio no reconoció esos sentimientos, los confundía una y otra vez con una gran amistad. Pero ahora estaba seguro… seguro de sus sentimientos.

Yo también te amo – susurró mirando aún a la chimenea. En ese instante deseó poder conseguir armarse del valor suficiente para decírselo. Sonrió – Te lo diré… Esperaré a que tú puedas oírlo – dijo recordando el momento en que su amiga le dijo lo que sentía. En ese instante ella escondía su cara y parecía no querer que él se enterase. Recordó sus labios; temblaban al igual que le pasaba siempre que él estaba delante. - ¿Acaso tendría miedo de mi respuesta? – pensó y se levantó del sofá. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y, cuando estuvo delante de la habitación de las chicas, susurró – Pronto te diré lo que siento… pronto – sonrió mientras seguía su camino a su habitación.

¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó impaciente el pelirrojo cuando su amigo entró en la habitación.

Nada… ella había tenido una pesadilla.

¿Y por qué gritaba tu nombre?

Es que en la pesadilla yo moría – comenzó a explicarle.

¿Ya está bien?

Sí, tranquilo. Ya está en la habitación durmiendo.

Y… ¿no ha pasado nada más? – preguntó tímidamente mientras se sentaba en su cama.

¿Qué querías que pasase? – le preguntó el moreno intentando evitar la pregunta.

Nada… nada… - le respondió más contento.

Será mejor que durmamos o mañana no podremos ir a Hosgmeade… - le dijo Harry mientras se metía en su cama.

Tienes razón… Buenas noches – se despidió el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de lado.

Buenas noches – no quiso hablarle de su conversación con Hermione ni de cómo por fin había descubierto lo que sentía por ella. Quería hablar primero con la castaña y aclararlo todo. Después hablaría con Ron. – Pero… él es mi mejor amigo… seguro que le haré daño – dijo de repente una voz en su mente – Si él es tu mejor amigo te apoyará no te preocupes – le respondió esa voz tan familiar – Te dije que la amabas – concluyó y el moreno sonrió mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos.

Quiero verla – dijo de repente un moreno cinco años después levantándose de su "cama" – Ahora.

Te he dicho que la dejes descansar… - respondió Snape que estaba tumbado en su "cama" – Creo que por hoy ya le has dicho bastante ¿no crees?

Te estoy diciendo que quiero verla otra vez – dijo entre dientes – Dame el medallón.

Ven a por el… - le retó acurrucándose más para poder sentir algo de calor.

¡¡¡Quiero verla! – gritó

¡Cállate! – le ordenó Snape - ¿A caso quieres que vuelva el guardia?

¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – preguntó Avery desganado cuando entró en la mazmorra - ¿No os podéis quedar calladitos?

¡Quiero ver a Hermione! – volvió a gritar Harry haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del mortifago.

¿Quieres callarte? – le amenazó Avery que se había colocado frente a su celda.

Es inútil… creo que está desvariando otra vez – comenzó a explicar Snape que ni siquiera había vuelto su cabeza para ver a las otras dos personas que se encontraban con él.

No creo estar hablando contigo… - le dijo con desprecio.

Cómo prefieras…

¡Hermione! Quiero verla ahora mismo – exigió el moreno poniéndose en pie y yendo al lado de Snape – Ahora mismo.

¿Por qué te lo pide a ti? – preguntó extrañado Avery.

Y yo que sé….

Muy bien… ¡estate calladito! – le gritó Avery a Harry.

¿Me obligarás tú? – ahora el moreno le miraba directamente, retándole.

Vaya… veo que hoy te has levantado muy valiente… pero no estás en posición…

No te tengo miedo…

¿No? Pues bien… ahora mismo acabo con tu sufrimiento… - le apuntó con su varita – De todos modos no entiendo porqué el amo no acaba contigo ya… acabó con la sangre sucia… - en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de macabra satisfacción.

¡Eres un maldito cobarde! – le gritó y corrió hasta casi estamparse contra los barrotes - ¡Te mataré!

No… yo lo haré primero… sí… esto lo voy a disfrutar… Avada – comenzó a decir apuntándole directamente al corazón.

Genial… Ahora me voy a quedar sin compañero – dijo de repente Snape que aún no había mirado ni una vez la escena.

¿Qué? – le respondió sorprendido Avery que había dejado de apuntar a Harry - ¿Ahora te preocupa lo que le pase a este?

No, no me importa en absoluto. Es más creo que deberías matarle o dejarle medio muerto… sí, eso sería genial.

No te creo… - ahora Avery se dirigió a la celda de Snape.

Sí, mátale – Snape le dirigió una mirada un tanto divertida – Así tendré el placer de ver cómo Voldemort se encarga de ti. - al oír el nombre de su amo Avery pareció perder el control; temblaba de miedo tal vez pensando en el castigo que le esperaba si acababa con el moreno.

¡No pronuncies su nombre! – gritó cuando recuperó la compostura.

Está bien, está bien… no pronunciaré más su nombre – le dijo sentándose en su "cama" – No volveré a decir que si matas a Harry Potter Voldemort – pronunció despacio y claramente este nombre – te matará – finalizó con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

¡No eres digno de pronunciarlo! ¡Traidor! – gritó enfurecido y le apuntó con su varita.

Mmmm traidor… últimamente no hago más que oír este calificativo. – divagó haciendo que el mortifago acumulase más ira contra él. Mientras tanto Harry miraba la escena intrigado. - ¿Por qué está entreteniéndole? – pensaba hasta que cayó en la cuenta - ¡Es cierto! Ellos no saben que Hermione está cambiando el pasado… soy un estúpido…

Cállate – arrastró las palabras.

Claro, claro… no queremos que Voldemort despierte ¿verdad? – le respondió divertido mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

¡Te arrepentirás! – gritó fuera de sí - ¡Crucius! – profirió el hechizo con ira infinita. El profesor notaba que cada uno de sus músculos se iban rompiendo. El dolor tenía una intensidad insufrible. Estaba a punto de gritar de dolor, pero no lo hizo; no quiso darle ese placer. Al cabo de unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, paró el hechizo y apuntó directamente a Harry – Ahora tú… - dijo jadeante.

Enhorabuena Avery – habló Snape – Eres el mejor mago al que he tenido el honor de servir de pelele – agregó con sarcasmo. – Ahora vas a por el chico ¿eh? Que gran mago eres…

¡Cállate de una vez! Tal vez tendría que acabar contigo de una vez… - amenazó.

Seguro que Voldemort – cada vez que decía ese nombre lo hacía despacio e incluso disfrutando del efecto que causaba – estará contento porque te has vengado por él… - al oír estas palabras Avery se quedó blanco. Aunque no le gustase él tenía razón; su amo le mataría lentamente. ¿Valía la pena morir por matar a un traidor? La respuesta era sencilla… no.

No vuelvas a gritar mocoso – le ordenó a Harry – Y en cuanto a ti – volvió la mirada a Snape que le sonreía – arreglaremos cuentas – terminó y se encaminó a la puerta de la mazmorra.

No lo dudes… - le dijo amenazadoramente Snape, Avery se dio la vuelta y su rostro se tensó en una mueca de asco. Al cerrar la puerta el profesor se desplomó en el suelo.

Snape… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado Harry – Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo decir al ver el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba el profesor.

La próxima vez controla tu genio – le respondió escupiendo sangre de su labio partido – No quiero que destroces todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora – terminó subiendo con mucha dificultad a la "cama".

No sé lo que me pasó… me controlaré – prometió el moreno tumbándose en la "cama".

Yo sí sé lo que te pasó – susurró Snape.

Cinco años antes una chica castaña se removía en su cama. No conseguía dormir. Pensaba una y otra vez en todo lo que le había pasado esa misma noche. Voldemort había intentado entrar en su mente. Se giró a la derecha intentando tranquilizarse. Ron estaba muy raro con ella. Se giró a su izquierda. Había hablado con el Harry del futuro; estaba realmente mal. Se giró a su derecha. Le había confesado al Harry del presente sus sentimientos y los había negado después. Se giró a su izquierda. Todos esos pensamientos no hacían más que dar vueltas en su cabeza. Se sentía cansada pero no lograba dormir. Al final optó por quedarse boca arriba y cerrar fuertemente los ojos esperando poder dormir. Se encontraba de nuevo en un bosque cerrado. Iba corriendo por un sendero. Miraba hacia atrás como esperando que alguien la siguiese pero estaba sola. Se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta. Escudriñó el paisaje pero no había nadie. Comenzó a temblar. De repente oyó un ruido detrás de ella y apareció un hombre con capucha. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntaba ella intentando ocultar todo el miedo que tenía. – A ti – fue lo único que esa figura dijo. Ahora se estaba acercando. Sacó de su túnica una varita y la apuntó a su corazón. - ¡No! – se oyó una voz que inundó todo el bosque. Ella miró alrededor pero no encontró a nadie. La figura encapuchada se detuvo. – No molestes – dijo entre dientes. - ¡Déjala en paz! – volvió a decir la voz. – No – repitió el encapuchado. Mientras tanto ella intentaba en vano buscar su propia varita. - ¿Es esto lo que estás buscando? – le dijo entre risas la extraña figura mientras le enseñaba su propia varita que ahora estaba en su mano. - ¡Dámela! – le ordenó desesperada. – No – seguía caminando hacia ella. – He dicho que la dejes – estalló la voz inundando todo el bosque de una luz muy densa. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, no vio nada; únicamente sintió dos haces de luz que se cruzaban y producían una gran explosión. Abrió los ojos con cuidado; volvía a estar sola. Miró hacia delante y vio una luz blanca acompañada de una melodía. Caminó hacia ella. Ya estaba muy cerca. - ¡No! Por favor no vayas… - le pidió una voz. – Lo siento – dijo ella – Es la única forma y tú lo sabes - . –Por favor no puedes dejarme… te necesito – le rogó la voz mientras ella entraba en la luz. – Tú puedes cambiarlo todo – ahora la voz lloraba – Por favor. Demasiado tarde ella ya estaba en la luz. Miró hacía atrás y vio a un chico de rodillas, ella sintió cómo dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ahora veía todo borroso; señal inequívoca de que se había ido.

¡No! – dijo Hermione levantándose de repente cubierta de sudor. Había sido una pesadilla. Había soñado con su propia muerte. – Lo cambiaré… haré que todo salga bien – susurró mientras se acercaba a la ventana para ver salir el sol. – Todo cambiará. – Se volvió a meter en la cama y al cerrar los ojos, vencida por el cansancio, se durmió.

¡Despierta ya dormilona! – le dijo Ginny al tirarle un almohadón a la cara - ¡Hoy nos vamos a Hogsmeade!

¿Qué? – dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba extrañada el almohadón que ahora estaba en su regazo.

Tienes que despertarte… nos vamos – le volvió a repetir su amiga.

¡Es cierto! – dijo de repente y casi saltó de su cama.

Te recuerdo que tienes que comprar los regalos de navidad… - recalcó ilusionada su amiga.

¡Tienes razón! – le respondió tirándole a la vez el mismo almohadón.

Que vengativa eres Hermione… - dijo entre risas.

Mmmm si me doy prisa tal vez pueda salir antes de que Ron y Harry me vean… no creo que les guste mucho saber que no me he acordado de comprar los regalos…

Si te ven te inventas una excusa…

¿Cuál?

Veamos… - fingió que pensaba - ¡Sí! Diles… perdonadme chicos pero es que como he estado tanto tiempo estudiando para los EXTASIS ni siquiera me he acordado de vosotros y ahora tengo que ir rápidamente a comprar vuestros regalos. – terminó entre risas.

¡Qué graciosa! – se rió mientras le tiraba otro almohadón a su amiga.

Vaaaaleeeeee – cedió la pelirroja – Será mejor que bajes ya… - miró su reloj – seguro que Harry todavía está intentando levantar a Ron de la cama. – se rió y salió de la habitación.

La verdad es que ella sí que tenía uno de los regalos; tenía guardado en el baúl el regalo de Harry. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Abrió su baúl y vio una caja perfectamente envuelta. Sonrió.

Molly me ha dicho que tal vez necesites mi ayuda – le decía Lupin un año antes entrando en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Black.

Sí – le respondió sonriente la castaña – creo que ahí detrás hay algo…

Tal vez sea un boggart… - le dijo mientras se acercaba a un pequeño comodín que no hacía más que moverse.

La Sra. Weasly ha dicho que ya los exterminamos todos…

Bueno… tal vez este pequeño no se haya enterado – sonrió Lupin mientras se acercaba sigilosamente. Movió lentamente el comodín esperando encontrarse una luna llena plateada pero lo único que se encontró fue un duendecillo que le tiró una especie de jarrón a la cabeza. - ¡Ay!

¡Inmovilus! – gritó Hermione apuntando al duendecillo que en el instante se quedó quieto.

Gracias – le dijo Lupin frotándose suavemente el lugar dónde le había dado el jarrón. – Ahora se lo bajaremos a Molly ¿me acercas ese saco?

Claro – Hermione cogió el saco pero, al estirar de él, cayó del comodín un álbum de fotos. - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó olvidándose completamente del saco que le había pedido Lupin.

Hermione… necesito el saco… - le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que el duendecillo empezaba a dar señales de vida.

Perdona… aquí tienes

¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano? – le preguntó Lupin que ya había metido al duendecillo en el saco y lo había cerrado.

Creo que es un álbum de fotos – respondió abriéndolo.

¡Vaya! Son fotos de la familia Black.

¿Sí? ¿Puedo verlas? – Hermione se inclinó para poder verlas mejor – Algunas fotos están rotas…

Mucho me temo que en esas fotos salía Sirius… - le respondió con tristeza.

Seguramente… se te ha caído una – señaló al suelo – Esa no estaba muy bien pegada…

¡Es la foto del bautizo de Harry! – exclamó sonriendo abiertamente.

¡Vaya! – dijo Hermione al ver la foto. En ella el padre de Harry estaba besando en una mejilla a su mujer mientras que su padrino les miraba sonriendo. Al instante estaban los tres juntos mirando tiernamente a Harry y sonriendo. – Están muy bien…

Será mejor que se la lleve a Harry; seguro que le hace mucha ilusión verla.

¡Espera! – le pidió la castaña agarrándole de la manga - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

¿Cuál es?

¿Me dejas que se la de yo? Como regalo de navidad… - preguntó tímidamente.

Mmmm – Lupin hizo ademán de estar pensándoselo - ¡Claro que sí! Seguro que así le hace mucha más ilusión – terminó sonriendo.

¡Gracias! – exclamó la castaña mientras cogía la foto con mucho cuidado y se la guardaba.

¡Lupin! ¡Hermione! – gritó de repente la Sra. Weasly - ¿Habéis terminado?

Sí… ahora bajamos – respondió Hermione y salió del cuarto seguida de Lupin.

Definitivamente eres igual que Lily – susurró el profesor cerrando la puerta.

Hermione nunca oyó este último comentario. Estuvo durante dos meses intentando hacer un marco para poner la foto. No era muy buena trabajando con la madera sin magia pero, al final, lo consiguió. Después buscó una caja y envolvió el regalo con sumo cuidado. Volvió a guardar la caja en su baúl y sonrió satisfecha. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse al gran comedor. Cuando abrió las puertas se encontró a sus dos amigos solos desayunando muy deprisa.

¡Vamos Ron! – le decía Harry que ya había acabado de desayunar.

Ya voy… deja de meterme prisa ¿quieres? – le decía el pelirrojo terminando su tostada.

¡Buenos días Ron! – le saludó la castaña mirándole a los ojos. La temperatura del medallón no había cambiado.

¡Buenos días! – respondió con la boca llena.

¡Buenos días Harry! – saludó también al moreno mirándole a los ojos. En ese instante recordó todo lo que había sucedido anoche e intentó por todos los medios no ponerse colorada. Sintió su medallón; tenía la misma temperatura de siempre.

¡Buenos días! – le respondió con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Bien… gracias – se sentó entre sus dos amigos ya que Harry se había apartado. - ¿Por qué no me habéis esperado para desayunar?

Bueno… pensamos que después de que anoche estuvieses despierta hasta las tantas de la noche, hoy querrías dormir más – le respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sí… bueno… al final no he dormido mucho ¿verdad? – dijo mientras pensaba que hubiese sido una buena excusa para poder ir ella sola al pueblo. - ¿Qué queréis hacer hoy?

A decir verdad… hemos quedado…

¿Ah si? ¿y con quién? – preguntó intrigada la castaña.

Con Seamus y Dean – respondió rápidamente Harry – Nos quieren presentar a unas amigas…

Sí, eso. Nos quieren presentar a unas amigas – coincidió el pelirrojo.

Vaya… bueno espero que sean simpáticas. ¿Me esperáis verdad? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a devorar literalmente el desayuno.

Si no te importa preferiríamos ir Harry y yo solos – dijo Ron.

¿Solos? – se entristeció la castaña – Claro… se supone que vais a conocer a unas chicas…

Sí, bueno… tenemos que irnos ya Harry. ¿Te parece bien si quedamos a las cuatro en las Tres Escobas? – le preguntó a Hermione.

Sí, está bien – respondió sin levantar la mirada.

Claro vamos – el moreno se levantó y, antes de seguir a su amigo, se acercó a Hermione y le susurró al oído – Tranquila que no te vamos a cambiar por ninguna otra chica – Al oír esto la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo. – Vamos Ronald – le dijo entre risas a su amigo cuando lo adelantó.


	11. ¿Todos juntos?

¡Hola otra vez! ¿qué tal habéis pasado el fin de semana? Espero que bien bueno, lo primero es lo primero…

Todos lo personajes (por ahora) que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JK Rowling, de la Warner y de todos lo que hayan pagado por ellos…

Y ahora, ¡los reviews:

**Zara Zabini: **¿te gusto la mini declaración? Que bien… jejejejeje en cuanto a lo de declararse pronto… ufff creo que por ahora no va a ser posible… es que es un poco tímido el chiquillo jejejejeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo ¡nos vemos! ¡Agur!

**Alba1: **Sí tienes razón, la pobre está hecha trizas… ahora mismo no sabe muy bien lo que hacer, se supone que venía a ayudarles a aprender algún hechizo o a cambiar algunas cosas y va… ¡y se declara! Jejejejeje. En cuanto a Harry… el pobre no sabe qué hacer… y eso que ha tenido una oportunidad de oro… veamos cómo lo hace la próxima vez jajajajajaja. Ron ¿maquinando? No… que va… jejejejeje con lo majo que es… el no maquina, sólo… digamos… estudia optativas… ¿Se nota mucho que soy del Pais Vasco eh? Jejejejeje ¿Tú de dónde eres? Como dices que no estamos tan lejos… Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia. ¡nos leemos! ¡agur! Por cierto… he leído un poco de la historia del hurón y me he reído mucho jejejejejeje ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo para leérmela entera pero te aseguro que lo intentaré… de paso yo tengo otra historia que se llama memoria perdida e intento que sea de humor… si puedes pásate a leerla (haciendo publicidad jejejeje ¡de hecho podéis pasaros tods!

**Enigranger. **¡Gracias! Has hecho que me ponga colorada jejejejeje. Sí bueno… veamos si Harry se decide… aunque creo que todavía le queda jejejejeje. Espero que te siga gustando este capítulo ¡nos vemos! ¡Agur!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **Mmmm veamos… ¿sería interesante que Hermione pensase en declararse abiertamente? Creo que sí… acabamos de leer un pequeño ejemplo pero… bueno, también hay que tener en cuenta que lo que ella quiere por encima de todo es ayudarles a aprender algún hechizo y enmendar algunos errores… ahora no tiene mucho tiempo de pensar en ello… y en cuando a lo que no morirían por defenderse el uno al otro… eso yo creo que sería más difícil que cambiase, más que nada porque en el futuro lo hacen porque se quieren y si se confiesan lo que sienten yo creo que lo volverían a hacer (y te lo dice la autora así que… es segurísimo que lo harían jajajajaja). En cuanto a lo que Harry se enamore de otra… ufff no sé… después de lo que está sufriendo por ver a Hermione y de darse cuenta de que el también la quiere… es muy difícil ¿no crees? Además de que la autora no quiere que le lancen tomatazos por ponerle con otra jajajajajajaja. ¿te gusta la actitud de Snape? A mi también, creo que es alguien que se adapta muy bien y que, en el fondo muy pero que muy en el fondo, Harry le simpatiza (no le cae bien del todo pero…) jaajajajajaja.

¡Ah! No te preocupes por lo de meter la pata porque trabajo… no hay problema. La verdad es que escribo para olvidarme de él… jejejejejeje (espero que no me lean mis jefes jajajajaja) a veces se parece mucho al instituto… en fin ¡espero que en el próximo mensaje me digas que has aprobado todo definitivamente! Mucha suerte… ¡ah! Estoy empezando a leer tu fic y me parece muy interesante eso de que Harry pueda hablar y todo con sus padres aún estando en un pensadero… prometo seguir leyendo cuando pueda. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Agur!

**LUNA-NIS: **Sí, bueno pero hay que tener en cuenta de que fue un golpe muy duro ver a Hermione morir delante de él… le cuesta un poco recuperarse y ahí es dónde entra Snape jejejejeje. Y en cuanto a lo de la mente de Hermione… Voldemort intentó ver algo pero ella lo ocultó todo muy bien y sólo le enseñó lo que él quería ver… que no era la verdad claro… ¡me alegra que te guste! Espero que te siga gustando este capítulo ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Shagy–Sirius: **¡Gracias por los ánimos! Espero que te siga gustando ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

Y ahora sigo

Cuando terminó de desayunar se fue directamente al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Ya tenía pensado qué iba a comprar así que pensó en volver al colegio para dejar todas las bolsas; no quería que sus amigos viesen sus regalos antes de tiempo. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto llegó fue dirigirse a una floristería; quería comprarle una planta a Neville. Cuando entró un chillido llenaba toda la tienda. Vio que una dependienta corría con una regadera en la mano y se acercaba a una planta que se agitaba violentamente. En cuanto la regó el chillido dejó de oírse.

¿Qué clase de planta es esta? – le preguntó a la dependienta que parecía desesperada.

Es una hooter – explicó.

¿Qué propiedades tiene?

Bueno… con las hojas amarillentas se puede hacer un ungüento muy fuerte para las quemaduras, con las rojizas un caldo para recuperar las fuerzas y si sacas el jugo de los tallos y lo echas sobre una herida no muy profunda se te cura en un instante – enumeró.

¿Y por qué chilla de esa manera? – le preguntó interesada.

Chilla así cuando no la riegan…

Parece muy interesante… me llevo una – afirmó.

¿Estás segura? – le preguntó confusa la tendera – Casi nadie quiere comprarla porque es muy difícil de cuidar…

No importa… estoy segura de que mi amigo la cuidará con mucho esmero.

Está bien… aquí tienes. Son cinco galeones.

Salió de la tienda intentando pensar en qué le podía regalar a Luna. – No creo que pueda encontrar algún snorlak – sonrió. Entró en una tienda de libros y comenzó a buscar entre todos alguno que hablase sobre esa clase de animales. Buscó y rebuscó por toda la tienda, hasta que encontró el libro perfecto. Se titulaba "Extrañas criaturas" y en él aparecían ilustraciones de algunas personas que afirmaban haber visto esos animales. – Seguro que le encanta – pensó y lo compró. Después se dirigió a una tienda de túnicas en la que estuvo meses antes con Ginny que miraba suplicante una hermosa prenda azul claro. Decidida entró en la tienda y se la compró ya que recordaba claramente que decía una y otra vez que su familia no tenía dinero suficiente para poder comprarla. Bien ya tenía tres regalos; ahora únicamente faltaba el regalo de Ron. No sabía que regalarle. – Bueno… tal vez le guste alguna prenda de Quidditch… - pensó y se dirigió a una tienda que se encontraba al final de la calle. Estaba abarrotada de gente. Entró con cuidado de que nadie rompiese la planta que le había comprado a Neville ya que ésta de seguro comenzaría a gritar otra vez. Estuvo mirando las estanterías cuando un chico se acercó a ella.

¿Quieres comprarle un regalo a tu novio? – le preguntó.

¿Te interesa mucho? – respondió a aquel chico que no había visto en su vida.

Vaya… eres un poco agresiva… Tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar algo bonito para él…

¿Eres dependiente? – le preguntó ya que el chico se empeñaba en no dejarla en paz.

No… pero me gustaría ayudarte – le respondió mientras se acercaba más a ella con el pretexto de que había mucha gente.

Gracias, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas perfectamente sola. – le dijo sin mirarlo siquiera ya que había encontrado unos guantes perfectos para Ron – Creo que cogeré estos… - y se dirigió al mostrador dejando parado al chico.

Hermione salió muy contenta de la tienda ya que había conseguido comprar todos los regalos antes incluso de lo que ella pensaba. Miró el reloj que una de las tiendas tenía en el escaparate; eran las doce y cuarto. – Vaya… es muy pronto… seguro que me da tiempo a esconder los regalos y a volver para encontrarme con Harry y Ron. – pensó sin darse cuenta de que alguien la había seguido y ahora estaba en frente de ella.

Creo que deberías ser más amable – le dijo el mismo chico que casi la acosó en la tienda.

¿Perdona?

Yo sólo quería ayudarte… nada más – se acercó más a ella.

Esta bien… lo siento ¿está bien así?

No.

¿Qué más quieres? – le preguntó la castaña que estaba a punto de buscar su varita.

Bueno… será mejor que vayamos a un sitio más… intimo – dijo bajando la voz – ya sabes… para conocernos mejor…

Pues yo creo que no deberíais ir a un sitio más intimo – dijo una voz detrás del chico.

¿Quién? – al darse la vuelta se encontró con una varita apuntándole directamente al pecho.

¿Me he expresado bien? – le preguntó amenazadoramente.

Claro – dijo con enfado – Pero ya nos volveremos a ver

Cuando quieras, estaré encantado – le respondió fríamente mientras veía que el chico doblaba la esquina y se adentraba en un callejón.

¡Maldita sea! – dijo aquel muchacho que al momento se transformó en Lucius Malfoy – Mi propio hijo defendiendo a esa… - desapareció.

Gracias Draco… - Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos y la temperatura de su medallón no cambió.

Sigues llamándome por mi nombre… - le dijo casi divertido.

¿Te molesta?

No – él mismo no podía creer lo que acababa de decir – puedes llamarme Draco…

Gracias ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que tú me llames Hermione?

Ni lo sueñes Granger…

Bueno, tenía que intentarlo – sonrió.

Tengo que irme. Nos vemos Granger – le dijo y se encaminó hacia el final de la calle.

Nos vemos – le respondió ella mientras se dirigía en dirección opuesta para ir a la torre de Gryffindor.

Lo siento amo pero he fallado… - dijo Lucius Malfoy de rodillas implorando perdón a su amo.

Pensé que tú no me fallarías Lucius… - respondió amenazadoramente – pero ya veo que eres igual de inútil que todos los demás. Está bien… encontraremos otra forma de secuestrarla…

Sí mi señor. La próxima vez no fallaré. – dijo Lucius levantándose y yéndose de la sala.

Eso espero… eso espero. – Voldemort estaba dando vueltas y acariciando a su serpiente.

¿Todavía no has visto nada que le pueda gustar a Hermione? – preguntó desesperado un pelirrojo que estaba semienterrado entre una montaña de libros.

No, es que ella tiene todos estos – le respondía un moreno que desechaba libro tras libro.

¡Uff! Definitivamente yo creo que ella en lugar de baúl tiene una pequeña biblioteca…

¡Aquí no hay nada que le podamos comprar! – dijo finalmente Harry apartando el último libro que había cogido – Será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio…

¿A dónde? – preguntó el pelirrojo que le había seguido a la calle.

No lo sé… deberíamos dar una vuelta…

Como Hermione se entere de que aún no le hemos comprado los regalos de navidad se pondrá hecha una furia… - dijo Ron mientras miraba todos los escaparates de las tiendas por donde pasaban.

Seguro que ella ya tiene hasta envueltos nuestros regalos… - suspiró Harry ya que no encontraba nada que le pareciese lo bastante interesante para su amiga.

Sí… bueno, será mejor que volvamos a dar una vuelta ¿no?

Sí, sólo espero que no nos vea… - de repente una mano agarró el hombro de Harry. - ¿Quién? – preguntó dándose la vuelta despacio por si era su amiga. - ¿Cho?

Hola Harry – le saludo la morena.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no habías terminado ya la escuela?

Sí pero puedo venir aquí aunque ya la haya terminado ¿no? – respondió ofendida.

Ah… pues bueno… me alegro de que estés bien – le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir caminando con Ron.

¡Espera! Quiero decirte una cosa…

¿Qué es?

Bueno… no quiero decírtela con él delante – respondió señalando a Ron.

¿Quieres decir que estoy molestando? – le preguntó casi enfadado.

Tranquilo Ron. Cho si tienes algo que decirme puedes hacerlo delante de él… es mi mejor amigo.

Está bien – cedió confundida – Esto… ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por ahí? Me refiero solos como nuestra primera cita – le preguntó evocando el pasado cuando ambos estuvieron en el salón de té con los querubines tirándoles confeti.

Lo siento Cho… ahora mismo tenemos cosas que hacer… - se disculpó Harry.

Está bien… ¿tal vez otro día? – preguntó esperanzada.

En serio lo siento pero… no gracias – intentó no lastimar a la morena.

Estás saliendo con otra ¿verdad? – preguntó de repente. Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza – Estás saliendo con Granger…

¿Qué? – dijo sobresaltado Ron pero, al mirar a su amigo, comprendió que lo único que quería era dejar claro que ya no sentía lo mismo y no se le ocurría otra manera.

Perdona… seguro que querías que fuese un secreto… - le dijo Cho pensando que había conseguido que los dos amigos se peleasen.

Sí, bueno… no queremos que nadie más lo sepa… por Voldemort claro – al oír ese nombre Cho soltó un pequeño gruñido.

¡Ah! Bueno… parecía que Ron aún no lo sabía – dijo intentando echar más leña al fuego.

Yo sí lo sabía… lo único es que no solemos hablar de eso entre tanta gente. – le respondió Ron que ya había recuperado la compostura.

Está bien… pues que seáis muy felices – dijo con sarcasmo la morena.

Gracias – respondió fríamente Harry al notar el tono de la morena – Adiós.

¡Vaya! Creo que todavía sigue loquita por ti amigo – le dijo Ron.

Sí bueno… pero después de cómo me trato ¿cómo piensa que voy a seguir sintiendo lo mismo por ella? No entiendo a las mujeres…

Ni yo tampoco – dijo pensando en Hermione.

Eran las tres y media cuando la castaña entró en la taberna de las Tres Escobas. - ¡Vaya! Llego pronto – pensó mientras miraba el reloj de la entrada. De todas formas miró a su alrededor para ver si sus amigos también habían llegado pronto. No estaban así que se dirigió a la barra para pedir una cerveza de mantequilla. Después se acercó a una mesa vacía y se dispuso a leer un libro para esperar a sus amigos. Eran las cuatro menos cuarto; aún no habían llegado. Volvió a mirar el reloj y ya eran las cuatro en punto – Seguro que no llegan puntuales – pensó y desvió su mirada al libro que tenía delante. Miró otra vez y eran casi las cuatro y media – Tardan mucho ¿les habrá pasado algo?. Las cinco menos cuarto - ¿Porqué no llegan? . De repente un muchacho se sentó delante de ella.

¡Al fin! Pensé que os habíais olvidado de mí – dijo levantando la mirada.

¿Te han dejado sola Granger? – era Draco Malfoy el que ahora estaba sentado delante de ella.

Mucho me temo que sí… - dijo tristemente Hermione – Draco – le miró a los ojos y su colgante tenía la misma temperatura.

Tranquila Granger, seguro que esos dos tontos llegarán enseguida…

No los insultes…

Cómo quieras – encogió los hombros.

¿Has venido a hacerme compañía? – le preguntó extrañada.

Muy graciosa… He venido porque me ha parecido extraño que estuvieses sola, sin tus guardaespaldas; eso es todo. – le dijo con indiferencia el rubio.

Gracias otra vez – le sonrió y miró al reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde – pero será mejor que me vaya… parece que no van a aparecer – terminó mientras se levantaba lentamente de la silla.

De nada… - le dijo el rubio mientras la veía desaparecer por la puerta.

¿Qué es lo que hacías con esa? – le preguntó de repente Pansy que se había acercado a él con dos bebidas en la mano.

¿No te has fijado que es la única mesa libre en toda la taberna? – preguntó fríamente a la chica – La estaba echando – terminó con desgana.

¡Ah! Claro… debí habérmelo imaginado – dijo poniéndole la bebida enfrente.

¡Harry! ¡ven! ¡ya sé qué regalarle a Hermione! – dijo entusiasmado Ron que estaba en frente de un escaparate.

¿Qué es? – le preguntó el moreno que se acercó rápidamente.

¿Ves ese reloj?

¿Se lo vas a comprar?

Sí ¿crees que le gustará?

Claro… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú quién le rompió el suyo en clase de Snape… - le recordó el moreno. Ron le había pedido a Hermione su reloj porque quería ver de cerca uno de esos artefactos, como lo llamaba el pelirrojo. Tuvo la mala suerte de que la clase era con Snape así que no pudo devolvérselo antes de que comenzase. Mientras estaban mezclando unos ingredientes accidentalmente se le cayó al caldero lo que hizo que la poción que estaba mezclando explotase. Ese día Snape quitó a Gryffindor cincuenta puntos por el descuido del pelirrojo y Hermione dejó de hablarle durante dos largos días.

Sí bueno – admitió sonriendo – Pero este es mejor que su reloj muggle; en este puede anotar el montón de tareas que tiene cada día.

Es una buena idea ¡entremos!

¿Crees que le gustará? – preguntaba ansioso el pelirrojo cuando salían de la tienda.

¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que sí? – respondía entre risas el moreno.

¡Vaya! San Potter y el pobretón ¿Qué lleváis ahí? ¿un regalo para vuestra novia? – preguntó maliciosamente Draco que estaba acompañado de sus gorilas y de Pansy que reían ruidosamente.

No te importa Malfoy – le respondió el moreno.

Está bien… está bien… la verdad es que no me importa demasiado – siguió hablando el rubio - ¡Vaya! Ya son las cinco y media… creo que deberíamos irnos… - dijo dándose la vuelta seguido por su séquito.

¿Las cinco y media? – preguntó alarmado Ron.

¿Tan tarde es? – dijo Harry mirando su reloj – Hermione nos va a matar – ambos amigos salieron corriendo en dirección a la taberna.

¿La ves? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras miraba en todas las direcciones posibles.

No – respondió tristemente. – Seguro que ahora mismo está en la torre de Gryffindor pensando en que la hemos abandonado por dos chicas…

¡Oye! Fue tu idea…

Lo sé – respondió el moreno que ahora mismo estaba arrepentido por la mentira que le había dicho.

Será mejor que volvamos… Tal vez podamos inventarnos alguna buena excusa…

¿Tú crees?

Podemos decirle que nos han atacado unos snorlaks de cuernos arrugados – rió Ron.

Si le dices eso es capaz de hacerte comer el libro sobre cuidado de criaturas mágicas…

¡Argg! No sé qué podemos decirle…

Hermione estaba dando vueltas en la habitación. - ¿Por qué me han dejado sola? Seguro que se lo pasan mucho mejor con esas dos chicas... Tal vez eso sea lo mejor – pensó – Es decir, si ellos ya no están conmigo ¿se podría haber evitado todo esto? – su razonamiento lógico estaba comenzando a ganar la batalla. – No lo creo – dijo de repente otra voz en su cabeza – Recuerda que les has ayudado muchas veces, aunque ellos siempre lo nieguen. – sonrió. – Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Seguramente se les hizo tarde; creo que es mejor que lo olvides y lo dejes pasar o ¿acaso quieres arreglarlo todo sin hablarles? – eso zanjó la cuestión. El enfado fue desapareciendo de la mente de la castaña. Tenía razón, para poder ayudarles tenía que hablar con ellos y, si se enfadaba por esto, no lo iba a conseguir. Ya más calmada se sentó en su cama para comenzar a envolver todos los regalos.

¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry nada más llegar a la sala común - ¿estás aquí? – miraba en todas direcciones intentando encontrar a su amiga.

Creo que no está... seguramente está en su habitación pensando en que la hemos dejado de lado. – decía tristemente Ron.

Seguramente... – el moreno se sentó derrotado en el sofá. Ahora no era el momento para enfadarla; tenía que hablar con ella. No podía seguir ocultando todo lo que ella le hacía sentir.

¡Hola chicos! – les saludó alegremente Hermione que estaba bajando por las escaleras – Creo que se os ha hecho un poco tarde ¿no? – intentó no recurrir al sarcasmo pero su mal humor y sus dudas comenzaban a hacer estragos.

¡No sabes cuánto lo sentimos! – se apresuró a decir Ron al notar el tono de la castaña.

Nosotros... – comenzó a decir el moreno – nosotros... no tenemos excusa.

Tranquilos – dijo Hermione al notar la cara de arrepentimiento de ambos – No pasa nada.

¿Seguro que no estás enfadada? – se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

Claro que no Ron – le miró directamente a los ojos y no sintió ningún cambio en su medallón.

¿Seguro? – se acercó lentamente Harry que no estaba convencido de que ella no estuviese enfadada; al fin y al cabo conocía bastante bien a su amiga.

Seguro Harry – le respondió con una sonrisa mirándole a los ojos; su colgante no cambió de temperatura.

Entonces... ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar? – interrumpió Ron.

Claro, vamos.

Los tres se encaminaron al Gran Comedor. La castaña miró durante todo el trayecto al suelo. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de dar dos gritos, dejar ahí plantados a los dos chicos y encerrarse hasta mañana en la habitación. Pero su sentido común hacía que se fuese poco a poco tranquilizando. Tanto Harry como Ron lanzaban miradas furtivas a su amiga que aún no había levantado la cabeza. Ambos se sentían muy culpables pero no sabían muy bien qué era lo que podían hacer. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor y ahí les estaba esperando Dumbledore. Al verlo Hermione, sin querer, lanzó un pequeño gruñido.

¿Qué le pasa Srta. Granger? – le preguntó el director que aquella reacción le había resultado sospechosa.

No me pasa nada...

¿Seguro? – le preguntó otra vez – Tal vez sepa quién soy... – pensó.

Bueno... está disgustada por un asunto personal – se apresuró a contestar Ron.

¿Un asunto personal? – preguntó el director arqueando una ceja.

Sí... esto... es por algo que hicimos nosotros... – explicó Harry como intentando excusarse de alguna forma.

Bueno, ya da igual... – interrumpió bruscamente a su amigo; Hermione no quería que le diesen más explicaciones.

Está bien, está bien – sonrió pacíficamente el director – Todo va bien – pensó – Tengo que darles una noticia. Vengan a mi despacho ustedes tres, la señorita Lovegood, el Sr. Longbottom y la Srta. Weasly. – dicho esto desapareció en dirección a su despacho.

Bien... será mejor que hablemos con ellos – dijo la castaña decidida al ver que Harry le iba a hacer una pregunta, seguramente relacionada con su comportamiento con Dumbledore. - ¿Estás bien Harry? – pregunto de repente al ver que ponía su mano en la cicatriz.

Sí… únicamente me duele un poco – respondió frotándose la cicatriz con la mano.

¿Significa eso que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está aquí? – preguntó Ron mientras miraba a todas partes.

No lo creo – contestó Hermione – Ya os he dicho muchas veces que no es fácil entrar aquí… - Vaya… Voldemort no se ha dado cuenta de que Harry puede descubrirlo – pensó divertida la castaña.

Sí, claro… el libro de la Historia de Howgarts… - dijo cansinamente el pelirrojo que no quería que su amiga comenzase a relatarles todo el libro.

Seguramente es porque está contento… - interrumpió Harry – De todas formas ya se me ha pasado… será mejor que entremos…

Sí, tienes razón. – entraron los tres al Gran Comedor.

Primero buscaron a Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw, la encontraron en un rincón leyendo el quisquilloso sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que unas compañeras suyas estaban cambiando su zumo por un líquido del mismo color pero seguramente de distinto gusto. Cuando se acercaron a ella, Hermione les lanzó una mirada de advertencia a las chicas que, rápidamente, dejaron su broma.

¿Qué queréis? – les preguntó sin casi dirigirles la mirada.

Dumbledore nos ha dicho que vayamos a su despacho ahora mismo – le dijo Ron que había recibido un codazo por parte de Harry ya que no dejaba de sonreír por la broma.

Está bien – se levantó sin dejar de mirar su ejemplar y siguió a sus compañeros hasta donde se encontraban Ginny y Neville que estaban intentando realizar un hechizo.

¿Seguro que se hace así? – le preguntó la pelirroja incrédula.

Estoy seguro – respondió ceñudo mientras volvía a apuntar a su copa - ¡Desperos! – gritó haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la varita. Consiguió que su copa se moviese primero lentamente y después como si debajo tuviese una falla sísmica. Ambos retrocedieron al pensar que iba a explotar pero, al instante, se calmó.

¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer Neville? – le sorprendió Hermione detrás de él.

¡Ah! – soltó un pequeño grito ahogado – Quería hacer que desapareciese...

¿Y quién te ha dicho que ese era el hechizo adecuado?

Pues... Lee

¿Te fías del compañero de mis hermanos? – sonrió Ron.

No había pensado en eso...

¡Evanesco! – dijo de repente Hermione y la copa desapareció al instante. – Ese es el hechizo correcto.

Vaya...

Eres una gran bruja Hermione – le felicitó Ginny.

No es para tanto...

Esto... – interrumpió Harry al sentir un pisotón de impaciencia por parte de Luna – Dumbledore nos ha pedido que vayamos ahora a su despacho...

¿Nosotros también? – preguntó Neville incrédulo.

Claro, supongo que será porque los seis nos enfrentamos al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. – dijo Ginny levantándose e instando a su compañero a que hiciese lo mismo.

Los seis amigos llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban las gárgolas. La castaña, al recordar la conversación que tuvo con ellas para poder hablar con el verdadero Dumbledore, se dirigió a la que la otra vez le había ayudado.

Querríamos hablar con Dumbledore, por favor. Nos está esperando – le dijo en tono amable.

Muy bien... esperad aquí – le dijo ésta y de repente, cualquier signo de vida que hubiese mostrado, desapareció al instante.

Vaya... estas gárgolas son impresionantes – dijo Neville apoyándose en la gárgola que estaba al lado de la que les había ayudado.

¡Joven! Haga el favor de no apoyarse en mi cabeza – el grito sobresaltó a Neville que se cayó al suelo de espaldas - ¡Vaya! Tenemos de nuevo aquí a la muchacha insolente de antes... – Hermione iba a responderle cuando se accionó la estatua del fénix que guardaba el despacho del director.

Vamos – dijo Ginny levantando con la ayuda de Luna a Neville que aún seguía en el suelo.

Subieron los seis en las escaleras y, en un instante, estaban frente al director que les hizo una seña para que se sentasen. Aparecieron de la nada cuatro sillas. Harry, sin que nadie le viese, volvió a frotarse la cicatriz que comenzaba a dolerle. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – se preguntaba - ¿Acaso Voldemort está por aquí? No puede ser Hermione ha dicho que es muy difícil que aparezca por aquí; seguramente será que está contento… - sacudió suavemente la cabeza. Cuando iban a sentarse, Hermione eligió la silla que se encontraba enfrente del director.

Les he mandado llamar – comenzó a explicarles – para que sepan que, por su seguridad, hemos decidido que todos ustedes pasen las navidades juntos en el colegio.

¿Qué? ¿No iremos con nuestras familias? – preguntó apenado Neville.

Lo siento mucho pero así es – le miró directamente el profesor – No queremos que Voldemort – al pronunciar el nombre a cuatro de ellos se les escaparon una especie de gruñido – les pueda hacer algún daño. Aquí estarán mucho más seguros.

¿Y qué pasará con nuestros padres? – preguntó de repente Luna que había dejado de leer el quisquilloso y se le había caído en el regazo.

Sus padres estarán vigilados por la orden y no correrán ningún peligro – al oírlo y, sin que nadie le viese, Hermione alzó las cejas dando a entender que no creía nada de lo que había oído.

¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que dormir todos juntos? – preguntó Ron que se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad de repente.

Sí, tendrán que pernoctar juntos. Por eso mismo les he llamado. Tienen que encontrar una sala que se adapte a sus nuevas necesidades. Cuando la hayan encontrado tendrán que decírmelo para poder poner las medidas oportunas.

Está bien... creo ya sé de un buen lugar... – comenzó a divagar en voz alta Harry a lo que Voldemort esperaba impaciente a que le dijese dónde se encontraba.

Será mejor que lo pensemos entre todos – interrumpió Hermione – Tal vez a los demás no nos parezca un buen sitio...

Claro. Cuando estén todos de acuerdo comuníquenmelo por favor. Eso es todo. – terminó mientras que los chicos se levantaban de las sillas para irse del despacho.

Creo que has sido un poco antipática Hermione – le reprochó Ginny que se había puesto a su lado.

Yo no lo creo... la verdad creo que tenemos que estar todos de acuerdo antes de hablar con Dumbledore – ella lo único que quería es que Voldemort no supiese exactamente el lugar en el que iban a estar para estar más seguros.

No importa – dijo Harry que había estado oyendo toda la conversación – Además ella tiene razón; tendría que haber pensado más en lo que queríais vosotros... – después de lo que le habían hecho Ron y él a la castaña intentaban por todos los medios disculparse de alguna forma.

Gracias – dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía.

Bueno... esto... yo he pensado que tal vez podamos celebrar la navidad en la sala de los menesteres... – y, mirando a Hermione añadió – si os parece bien claro.

A mí me parece bien... además ahí tendremos todo lo que necesitamos con sólo pensarlo – contestó Ron y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

Bien, ya está decidido. Ahora mismo voy a decírselo a Dumbledore.

¡Espera! – paró la castaña a Harry - ¿Te importa si voy yo a comunicárselo? También quiero disculparme... he estado muy arisca...

Claro... como quieras. Te esperamos en el comedor.

Bien, hasta luego – se despidió la castaña al darse la vuelta en dirección al despacho del director. Sin apenas mirar a la gárgola de la izquierda consiguió la nueva clave del despacho del director – Grageas – dijo y la escalinata comenzó a moverse - ¿Hola? – dijo tímidamente la castaña cuando entró en el despacho.


	12. Nuevos compañeros y regalos

¡Hola de nuevo! Jejejejejejejejejeje lo sé, lo sé… me he ausentado durante mucho tiempo… ¡casi un mes! Ufffff bueno, es que he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo y eso pero… ¡por fin estoy aquí! Así que seguiremos ¿vale?

Lo primero es decir que casi todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia (¡algunos me los inventaré en serio! Por ahora creo que no aparecen pero… aparecerán jejejeje) son propiedad de JK Rowling, de la Warner y de cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos.

Y la mejor parte ¡los reviews!

**Alba1: **Bueno… ahora verás si ha pasado algo drástico jejejejejeje. ¿Eres catalana? Pues sí estamos bastante cerca. Y lo de leer tu fanfic no es obligación, lo único es que leí que eras la autora y me picó la curiosidad . Espero que te guste este trozo ¡Agur!

**Zara Zabini: **¡Sí, ya era Voldermot! Por eso mismo Hermione calló a Harry… para que no dijese más de lo necesario jejejejeje. Espero que te siga gustando este trozo ¡Agur!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **¡Me alegro de que no te haya quedado ninguna! ¡lo mejor del verano es estar sin mover un solo dedo! Jejejejejeje. En cuanto a lo que le va a decir Hermione a Voldemort lo vas a ver tú misma… a ver si te parece interesante. Y bueno, lo de que ellos supusieran que les llevaban a ver a Dumbledore por lo del ministerio… es que no tienen nada más en común… ¡y no se me ocurría otra cosa! Jajajajajajaja En este fic Voldy quiere acabar con Harry pero lentamente… es decir, fastidiando claro. Si tiene que cargarse a todos sus amigos… ¡pos se los carga! Jajajajajajajaja. Espero que te guste este capitulo ¡Agur!

Posdata: Ejem… en cuanto a lo de tu fic… esto… yo… ¡gracias por aclarármelo! Últimamente estoy bastante espesita… ¡me cuesta entender las cosas a la primera! ¡y tranquila dejaré muuuuuchooooo espacio cuando empieza el fic!

**Menlor: **¡Gracias por el piropo! Jejejejejejeje y espero que te siga pareciendo igual de interesante ¡Agur!

¡Creo que me he pasado de espacio! jajajajajajaja

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! – dijo rápidamente Voldemort que estaba registrando uno de los armarios de Dumbledore - ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó sentándose en su sillón y ofreciendo la silla de enfrente a la castaña.

- Bueno... hemos elegido el lugar para pasar la noche de navidad todos juntos – comenzó a decir.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- La sala de los menesteres.

- ¿La sala de los menesteres?

- Sí, esa sala de la que le habló a Harry en el cuarto curso – explicó Hermione al ver la cara que ponía Voldemort – la que apareció cuando necesitaba ir al baño.

- ¡Ah! Esa sala... es una buena elección.

- Gracias. Además hemos pensado que, cómo cambia de situación según la necesidad, debería estar en la última planta para poder escapar con las escobas en el caso de necesitar huir rápidamente. – terminó esperando que Voldemort aceptase esa mentira.

- Tienes razón, creo que es lo mejor. – terminó sonriendo.

- Bueno... me voy a cenar. Buenas noches – se despidió Hermione.

- Buenas noches – dijo Voldemort.

La castaña se dirigía a la puerta cuando uno de los retratos se le quedó mirando. Hermione sabía, por la forma en la que la miraba, que el director que ahora estaba frente a ella conocía perfectamente la situación de la sala. Rogaba por que él no dijese nada. Armándose de valor miró directamente a los ojos del antiguo director y vio, para su alivio, que disimuladamente le guiñaba un ojo. No dirían nada pese a las amenazas que, seguramente, habían recibido. La castaña le sonrió en señal de gratitud y se fue de allí. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor cuando, de repente, un brazo salió de la nada y la metió en un aula.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó ella cogiendo rápidamente su varita para enfrentarse a su secuestrador.

- Tranquila Granger, no te voy a hacer daño – le sonrió Draco que ahora estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Draco? – le miró a los ojos confundida; notó que su colgante seguía teniendo la misma temperatura.

- He estado pensando en la oferta que me hiciste el día del partido y… he decidido aceptarla – al ver que la castaña alzaba una ceja en señal de desconcierto siguió hablando para explicarse – Aquel día me dijiste que si alguna vez tenía que hablar con alguien podía contar contigo…

- ¡Es cierto! – se dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente en señal de haberlo recordado de repente. - ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? – pregunto de repente extrañada.

- Bueno… no tengo a nadie más con quién hablar – dijo secamente el rubio incómodo – Pero si no quieres escucharme no te preocupes; puedes irte. – señaló a la puerta con un gesto un tanto antipático.

- No, claro que quiero hablar. Veamos… - se sentó en una silla e instó al rubio a sentarse en otra que estaba a su lado - ¿Qué es lo que quieres contarme?

- Verás – comenzó a decir y sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse levemente – he oído por ahí que te vas a quedar en navidades en el colegio…

- Sí, nos vamos a quedar Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna y yo.

- Bueno… yo… estaba pensando… - parecía tener miedo a realizar la pregunta ya que esperaba una rotunda negativa.

- ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros? – preguntó Hermione al darse cuenta de que le costaba grandes esfuerzos al rubio hacer esa pregunta.

- Lo he estado pensando y… ya no hay nadie que me espere en navidad y… me siento solo… yo… - divagaba intentando poder explicar sus sentimientos.

- Tranquilo – le sonrió – ven conmigo y trataré de convencer a los demás; seguro que no les importa ya verás…

- Gracias Granger.

- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Me haces sentir incómoda… - le pidió la castaña.

- Tal vez con el tiempo…

- Bueno… creo que es lo mejor que voy a conseguir… - rió.

- Tienes razón – el rubio se rió con ella. - ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo te iba a pedir a ti un favor? – enfatizó las palabras yo y a ti.

- Las cosas cambian ¿Verdad?

- Sí… - parecía que quería seguir hablando.

- ¿Quieres decirme algo más Draco?

- … - tenía tantas cosas que decir. Quería hablar de lo que había pasado en su familia; su padre se convirtió en mortifago y acabó en Azkaban. Su madre, tal vez la única persona en el mundo que había demostrado algo de cariño por él, había sido asesinada. Ahora estaba solo. Solo. Esa palabra le aterraba. Ni siquiera la presencia de su escolta parecía acompañarle. Su vida cada vez se asemejaba más a un pozo oscuro. Cuando volvió a ver a su padre únicamente le dijo que debía unirse al Señor Tenebroso y, al rechazar esa idea, él se volvió loco de ira y desapareció sin ninguna explicación. Ahora sabía lo que era el miedo. Miedo a acabar como su padre si no encontraba ayuda y, por extraño e irónico que pareciese, la había encontrado de la mano de una sangre sucia. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza poder hablar así con Hermione Granger; a decir verdad, nunca creyó que ella quisiese hablar con él. ¿Por qué se portaba tan bien con él después de todo lo que le había hecho? Esa pregunta se adueñó de su cerebro - ¿Por qué? – preguntó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Quiero decir… - reunió el valor suficiente para preguntarlo - ¿Por qué me ayudas después de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir?

- ¿Quieres la verdad?

- Sí.

- Sencillamente, no lo sé

- ¿Qué? Menuda respuesta.

- Tienes razón… no es una buena respuesta – miró al techo intentando buscar una buena respuesta. No podía decirle que quería que se pusiese de su lado para la batalla final. En este último año descubrió que sentía lástima por él. Sí… quién lo iba a decir. Siempre pensando en que le debería pasar algo terrible y cuando al final le pasa, toda esa alegría que debería sentir se convierte por arte de magia en lástima. Inspiró hondo, miró al muchacho y, con tono convincente, le explicó – Sé que te va a resultar extraño pero… desde que me enteré de lo que te pasó con tus padres cada vez que te veía solo por los pasillos sentía lástima por ti. Por favor no te enfades – le dijo al ver la mueca de disgusto que se había formado en la cara del chico – Ya sé que tú no quieres que nadie te tenga lástima pero… eso fue lo primero que sentí. Después, una tarde, mientras estaba en la biblioteca, me imaginé mi vida sin mis padres y sin mis amigos – una sonrisa amarga apareció en el rostro de la castaña mientras los recuerdos de esos cinco años comenzaban a agolparse en su mente – y bueno… pensé que necesitarías a alguien para poder desahogarte. Tal vez yo podría ser esa persona y bueno… aquí estoy ofreciéndote mi ayuda.

- Gracias, muchas gracias – dijo Draco mientras se levantaba bruscamente y se daba la vuelta para que la castaña no viese cómo una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla al recordar a su madre y al ver cómo, la persona que menos debería ayudarle, le apoyaba.

- Bien… ¿estás preparado? – le preguntó Hermione al levantarse – Te advierto que no va a ser divertido…

- Sí – exhaló fuertemente y se limpió rápidamente la mejilla – estoy preparado.

- Tranquilo, te ayudaré – le susurró al encontrarse ambos delante de la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Hermione abrió la puerta lentamente intentando pensar en lo que les iba a decir a sus amigos que, seguramente, no aceptarían al rubio. Entró ella primero y esperó a ver su reacción; como todos se volteaban y no parecía que hiciesen ningún comentario miró extrañada hacia atrás. Draco no estaba. Caminó hacía atrás y le vio detrás de la puerta. Le cogió de la manga y le empujó hacia el comedor. De repente comenzó a oír susurros provenientes, sin duda, de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué hace ese aquí? – fue Ron el primero en hablar.

- Ese tiene nombre… - le regañó Hermione al acercase a ellos sujetando todavía al rubio.

- Está bien… ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? – volvió a hacer la pregunta esta vez con enfado en la voz.

- Pues… es bien sencillo – dijo con naturalidad la castaña – Como se va a quedar solo en navidad en el colegio le he invitado a que se quede con nosotros. – sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. – Justamente la reacción que esperaba – pensó Hermione - ¿y ahora cómo les convenzo? – comenzaba a exasperarse.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar con nosotros? – preguntó Ginny – Que se quede con sus amigos ¿no?

- Sus amigos se van

- ¿Y eso a nosotros nos tiene que importar? – siguió Ron.

- Sí, por supuesto. No vamos a dejar que alguien esté en el colegio sin protección…

- Seguro que Malfoy puede cuidarse solito… - respondió Harry que se había levantado de su silla al ver a la castaña y al rubio juntos.

- Tienes razón Potter – se enfrentó Draco – será mejor que os deje solos…

- ¡No! He dicho que tú te quedas mañana con nosotros y te quedarás… ¿alguna objeción? – dijo autoritariamente Hermione que comenzaba a perder los nervios. – De alguna forma he de convencerles… - intentaba esforzarse la castaña.

- ¿Pretendes que nosotros aceptemos pasar la navidad con este hurón? – preguntó Ron.

- A mi la verdad es que no me importa – dijo Luna sorprendiendo a todos, incluida a Hermione – Yo creo que cuantos más seamos mejor.

- Luna tiene razón – rogó la castaña.

- De eso no estoy tan seguro… - rezongó el pelirrojo que miraba de soslayo a la rubia que había vuelto a meterse de lleno en la lectura del Quisquilloso.

- Bueno… él nos ha hecho la vida imposible Hermione… - dijo Neville.

- Estoy de acuerdo con él. – coincidió Ron

- Pero… también es verdad lo que ha dicho Luna – en la cara del pelirrojo se asomó un atisbo de sorpresa.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó ilusionada Hermione.

- Creo que… bueno… - comenzó a divagar Neville – no me importaría que se quedase con nosotros – terminó bajando la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué! – dijeron Harry, Ron y Ginny a la vez.

- Yo me niego a que este se quede con nosotros… Bastante tengo con que Dumbledore no me deje ir a ver a mi familia – dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y qué soy yo? ¿El hijo de un hipogrifo? – preguntó molesto Ron.

- Tú ya me entiendes… - respondió la pelirroja con cara de fastidio.

- No importa… si no quieren que me quede yo lo comprendo – dijo Draco que se daba la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – Hermione le volvió a retener – Estamos en plena discusión Draco.

- ¿Draco? ¿Le llamas Draco? – preguntó Harry con una pequeña nota de celos en su voz.

- Pues… sí

- ¡Genial! – repuso Ron.

- Mirad… yo creo que todos tenemos derecho a que alguien nos proteja ante Voldemort – al oír este nombre Luna, Ron, Ginny, Neville y hasta el propio Draco sintieron un escalofrío - ¿No estás de acuerdo Harry?

- Eh…. Sí tienes razón pero… Malfoy… seguro que es uno de ellos.

- Te equivocas Potter – dijo Draco con furia – Mi padre – recalcó estas palabras – es un mortifago yo no.

- Claro… y nosotros tenemos que creer tu palabra porque sí ¿no? – preguntó sarcásticamente Ron.

- Yo le creo – interrumpió Hermione dejando de piedra a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué? Pero si en el partido casi intenta golpearte…

- ¿Y? yo ya le he perdonado por eso…

- Pero Hermione… - comenzó a decir Ginny

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué no podéis perdonarle?

- Es que… las cosas que nos ha hecho…

- Exactamente nos. Y si yo le puedo perdonar no entiendo porque no podéis vosotros.

- Está bien… si tú le perdonas yo también – cedió finalmente Ginny.

- Gracias – le dijo su amiga. - ¿Y vosotros?

- Yo tengo que pensármelo – respondió escuetamente el pelirrojo.

- ¿Tan segura estás? – le preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos.

- Sí, estoy segura.

- Está bien… acepto que se quede con nosotros… - repuso a regañadientes el moreno – pero… a la menor señal de que algo raro pasa se va a la calle. – amenazó mirando al rubio.

- Que miedo… - susurró Draco mientras le devolvía la mirada.

- ¿Y tú Ron?

- Bueno… no me quedan muchas opciones ¿verdad? – el pelirrojo puso cara de fastidio – Yo estoy con Harry… a la primera señal… - amenazó.

- ¡Bien! Muy bien Draco, mañana te quedarás con nosotros – anunció con alegría la castaña.

- Está bien… - intentó poner una mueca de fastidio. En el fondo agradecía cualquier compañía, incluso la de algunas personas que aún no confiaban plenamente en él.

- Mañana iré a buscarte – siguió Harry – espero que tengas tus cosas preparadas… no me gustaría tener que esperarte…

- Tranquilo estaré listo – retó con la mirada al moreno. – Hasta mañana – se despidió y salió del comedor.

- Genial… una cena con malas caras – interrumpió desanimada Ginny.

- ¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir? – preguntó incrédulo Ron a Hermione que se encogía de hombros.

- Ya te lo he dicho… cuantos más seamos mejor. – con eso concluyó la discusión.

- Hablando de otra cosa – interrumpió Harry - ¿le has dicho a Dumbledore que nos vamos a quedar en la sala?

- Sí, claro – respondió recordando la conversación mantenida con el director – Le he informado de todo.

Terminaron la cena en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a preguntarle otra vez a Hermione si realmente pensaba que era una buena idea estar encerrados con Draco Malfoy el día de Navidad. Se levantaron despacio de las sillas y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Ninguno de ellos se había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Ron estaba muy enfadado y, de vez en cuando, soltaba algún murmullo inaudible para los demás. Ginny estaba confusa, no comprendía porqué su amiga ahora quería ayudar a Malfoy después de todo lo que le había hecho. Neville pegaba pequeñas patadas al suelo intentando averiguar porqué estuvo de acuerdo con la incorporación del rubio. Luna simplemente miraba la espalda del pelirrojo con gran interés. Hermione estaba segura de hacer lo correcto, de todas formas, hablaría otra vez con Snape para poder confirmarlo. De repente dio un pequeño respingo. - ¡Se me había olvidado! – pensó alarmada – Tengo que hablar con Harry… he de averiguar si está bien…- casi sin quererlo lanzó una mirada furtiva a su amigo que caminaba mirando al suelo. – Genial… ahora voy a tener que pasar la navidad con ese… - refunfuñaba en silencio - ¿Por qué Hermione ahora quiere ayudarle? No lo entiendo…

- ¡Harry! ¡Ten cuidado! – le gritó Hermione que le había sujetado por un brazo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó saliendo de sus ensoñaciones - ¿Qué pasa?

- Has estado a punto de estrellarte contra la puerta…

- ¡Ah! Bueno… pues… gracias – sonrió.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó la castaña que se había parado a su lado mientras sus amigos seguían andando ya que no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

- No… no me pasa nada…

- ¿Seguro? – le miró entornando los ojos – No te creo…

- ¿No me crees?

- No, lo siento. Sé perfectamente cuando me estás mintiendo Harry James Potter… ¿Es por lo de Draco?

- … - tardó unos instantes en responder. Quería hacerle tantas preguntas que se agolpaban todas en su mente. – Sí, es por eso. – sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima - ¿Por qué ahora le ayudas tanto? – soltó casi sin pensar incluyendo en su pregunta un tono claramente celoso.

- Bueno… ya os lo expliqué en el comedor – respondió intentando disimular la alegría que sintió al ver al moreno celoso – Cuantos más seamos mejor.

- Yo no me opondría si él no fuese un mortifago – casi gritó.

- Él no es un mortifago – respondió con infinita paciencia.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- Porque él me lo ha dicho. Estuve hablando con él y…

- ¿Qué estuviste hablando con él? – preguntó casi gritando.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – realmente comenzaba a sentirse furiosa con su amigo. - ¿Acaso ahora no puedo hablar con él?

- Perdona… - inspiró profundamente para calmarse – Lo que quería preguntar es cuándo hablaste con él…

- Pues… después de hablar con Dumbledore ¿por qué?

- ¿Estaba solo?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro, me agarró y me metió en un aula vacía. – al terminar de hablar Hermione se había dado cuenta de que hubiese sido mejor no decirle la verdad ya que el moreno había abierto los ojos como platos.

- Muy bien… veamos… me estás diciendo que has estado a solas con Malfoy sin decírselo a nadie, poniéndote claramente en peligro y me lo dices como si fuese lo más normal del mundo…

- Harry ¿Quieres calmarte? No pasó nada… sólo me preguntó si se podía quedar con nosotros…

- Y tú le dijiste que sí sin consultar con nosotros…

- Le dije que teníamos que hablar con vosotros – le interrumpió la castaña.

- Y, después de pasar un rato con él, te has dado cuenta de que sus intenciones son buenas ¿no? – Harry comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- Pues… sí – dijo enérgicamente Hermione

- ¿Acaso eres una experta en legeremancia? – explotó finalmente el moreno.

- Será mejor que me vaya y deje que te calmes no sea que al final digas algo de lo que te arrepientas… - la castaña se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el cuarto común dejando a Harry perplejo.

- ¡Espera! No debes ir sola… - el moreno se había puesto a su altura. – Deja que te acompañe.

- Puedo cuidarme sola perfectamente, gracias – le respondió enfadada mientras aceleraba su marcha. Al llegar ni siquiera miró a sus amigos y entró directamente en su habitación.

Ya en su habitación intentó serenarse caminando en círculos. - ¿pero qué se ha creído? – pensaba una y otra vez. Se paró delante de la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama. Miró al infinito y se limpió las lágrimas de furia que empapaban sus mejillas. – Tal vez tenga razón… estoy intentando que Draco encaje en todo esto a la fuerza sin contar con nadie… Será mejor que hable con Snape para saber si todo esto sirve para algo… - la castaña se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta tras ella. Antes de abrir el medallón se limpió la cara con agua fría. Se secó rápidamente y lo abrió. Antes de pronunciar el nombre del profesor dudó por un instante. - ¿Debería hablar primero con Harry? – se preguntó mientras pasaba un dedo por el borde del medallón – No… será mejor que hable de esto con Snape… Después hablaré con Harry. Ahora que ya estaba segura bajó su mirada para pronunciar el nombre de su antiguo profesor cuando vio que ya no tenía el medallón en la mano. -¿Qué? - Se quedó perpleja durante unos segundos. Cuando por fin consiguió salir del trance comenzó a mirar por todo el baño. Buscaba por todos los rincones sin encontrarlo, desesperada comenzó a llorar.

- Lo he perdido – repetía una y otra vez – Lo he perdido

- ¿Hermione? ¿estás bien? – preguntó tímidamente Ginny que estaba al otro lado de la puerta - ¿estás llorando?

- No… - consiguió responder – Estoy bien… voy a tomar un baño

- Vale… yo me voy a acostar. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

En el mismo instante en el que la castaña perdió el medallón Harry entraba furioso en su habitación. Ron apareció detrás de él; le había seguido después de que él entrase como un vendaval sin siquiera articular palabra igual que Hermione.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Qué si me pasa algo? – repitió con sarcasmo – A mi no me pasa nada… pregúntale a tu amiguita del alma – terminó sentándose en su cama.

- Ya veo… habéis discutido ¿verdad?

- Ha sido por ese estúpido Malfoy – gruñó.

- Bueno… será mejor que lo aceptemos… Hermione cree que ahora es un buen tipo así que será mejor que lo vigilemos.

- Claro, como ella quiere estar junto a él… - rezongó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dando una pequeña patada al suelo.

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Yo no creo que sienta nada por el hurón, además… ¿por qué estás así si se supone que sólo la ves como una amiga?

- Por eso mismo… porque es mi amiga y quiero protegerla…

- Claro… - le dijo sin mucha convicción – Cambiando de tema… creo que Hedwig te ha traído un paquete… - señaló al ave que ni siquiera se había acercado al moreno.

- ¿Qué será? No espero nada… - le hizo un gesto a su lechuza para que se acercase. Ella alzó rápidamente el vuelo y se paró en su hombro. Extendió lentamente su pata para que el moreno recogiese un pequeño trozo de pergamino. – Gracias – la recompensó con un par de golosinas, a lo que el ave respondió con un pequeño picotazo y alzó el vuelo en dirección a la lechucería.

- ¿Qué pone? – preguntó interesado el pelirrojo que se había sentado a su lado.

- Querido Harry – comenzó a leer – Supuse que te gustaría tener esto; era de tus padres. Seguramente le darás alguna utilidad. Perdona por no dártelo antes. Abrazos. Lupin.

- Vaya… ¿qué será? Es raro que no te lo haya entregado con las demás cosas…

- Sí. Bueno, veamos lo que es – dijo abriendo una pequeña caja que estaba frente a él. Al abrirlo encontró dos medallones idénticos.

- Son muy bonitos…

- Sí, sí que lo son

Harry cogió uno de ellos para observarlo mejor. Era de oro y en los bordes había una especie de marcas pero para él no tenían ningún sentido. Le dio la vuelta y descubrió que había una letra grabada en la parte trasera. Era una J grabada detalladamente. No pudo resistir el impulso de pasar su dedo pulgar por encima de ella para poner notar su relieve. En el momento que retiró su dedo observó cómo la inicial cambiaba para componer una H; su inicial.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Ron que había cogido el otro medallón y lo observaba como su amigo.

- La inicial ha cambiado, antes tenía una J por el nombre de mi padre. Ahora hay una H.

- Es decir tu inicial… supongo que estarán hechizados. Espera a ver si hay alguna explicación… - comenzó a buscar en la caja pero únicamente descubrió un pequeño trozo de pergamino que ponía "Conexión" – He encontrado esto pero… no creo que le encuentres mucha lógica… - le informó tendiéndole el pergamino.

- Tienes razón… no entiendo nada… Supongo que mi padre se lo regalaría a mi madre. ¿El otro tiene una L? – preguntó el moreno intentando verlo.

- Sí, tienes razón – sonrió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y por qué me lo enviará ahora Lupin? – se preguntó en voz alta el moreno.

- Seguramente porque cree que se lo puedes regalar a alguna chica… - le respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Sí, claro… ¿a quién?

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – supongo que tú lo sabrás mejor que yo… - soltó una risa.

- ¡Que gracioso! ¡dámelo! – le respondió entre risas.

- Bueno… ¿y a quién se lo vas a regalar? – le preguntó Ron que había cambiado radicalmente de expresión.

- Ya te he dicho que no lo sé… - definitivamente tenía que zanjar esta conversación; seguro que su amigo sospechaba algo.

- ¿Seguro? ¿no me estarás mintiendo verdad?

- No…

- Eso no suena muy convincente Harry…

- Bueno… yo… - inspiró e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar abiertamente con su amigo.

- Me lo imaginaba – en el rostro del pelirrojo se asomó una mueca de dolor y tristeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que te imaginabas? Ni siquiera he dicho nada…

- No hace falta que digas nada. Se te nota mucho Harry.

- ¿El qué? – ahora estaba seguro, Ron lo sabía. ¿Tanto se le notaba? A él le costó mucho distinguir esos sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo siempre los había confundido con una gran amistad.

- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Por favor Harry… - Ron comenzaba a hartarse de esta conversación tan ridícula.

- No lo sé…

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No estoy seguro.

- ¿No estás seguro?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas todo lo que te respondo?

- Bueno… porque por la forma que actúas con ella yo creí que estarías más que seguro…

- ¿La forma en que actúo con ella? ¿a qué te refieres?

- Casi te da un infarto cuando viste cómo agarró a Malfoy.

- Puede ser que no quiera que ese se acerque a ella porque no me fío de él.

- Claro… ¿y cuando le llamó Draco?

- Esto… yo…

- No hace falta que finjas. La verdad es que ya me lo imaginaba – le dijo tristemente agachando su mirada.

- Yo… lo siento… - no sabía qué más decir; nunca hubiese querido dañar a su mejor amigo pero, ya no podía ocultarlo más. Ese sentimiento comenzaba a inundar todo su ser.

- No lo sientas. Pero… tengo que decirte una cosa – le miró con una amplia sonrisa – nunca me daré por vencido – terminó levantándose de la cama – y espero que tú tampoco…

- Gracias – fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras miraba como se marchaba de la habitación. – Muchas gracias – volvió a decir después de que su amigo cerrase la habitación.

Recogió el colgante que el pelirrojo había dejado encima de su cama. En ese instante se le ocurrió una cosa ¿el colgante también cambiaría su inicial si pasaba su pulgar por encima? Nada más pensarlo lo hizo. La inicial se iluminó pero no ocurrió nada más. – Tal vez tenga que pasar también ella el pulgar… después de todo la única pista que me han dejado es la palabra conexión… Sí, estoy seguro. – se levantó – Se lo regalaré a Hermione – sonrió mientras buscaba una caja para guardarlo.

Cinco años después un moreno intentaba una y otra vez hablar con su amiga.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No funciona

- ¿Cómo que no funciona? – dijo Snape que se acercaba a su lado.

- Digo su nombre pero esto no funciona – comenzó a desesperarse mientras agitaba el medallón.

- ¡No lo agites! ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ya que el muchacho miraba si en la parte de atrás había alguna tapa que pudiese abrir.

- Busco por si acaso necesita pilas… - sonrió ante su propia respuesta. Al fin y al cabo había vivido siempre en un mundo de muggles y estaba acostumbrado a buscar esa dichosa tapita que esconde las pilas.

- ¿Harry Potter está haciendo un chiste? – preguntó Snape mientras sonreía.

- Más o menos… ¿puede mirar si está roto? – le tendió el medallón entre los barrotes.

- Claro… parece que no le pasa nada… ¡espera! – de repente Snape recordó una cosa que dijo el moreno a la que antes no dio importancia – cuando te lo enseñé me dijiste que era tuyo…

- ¿Ah sí? Pues no lo recuerdo…

- Sí, me exigiste que te lo devolviese…

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo después de volver a mirar el colgante con detenimiento – Era el colgante de mis padres.

- Vaya… nunca se me habría ocurrido. Simplemente pensé que la H que hay grabada detrás era la inicial del colegio.

- Entonces… ¿cómo sabía las propiedades mágicas que tenía?

- Bueno – el profesor se encogió de hombros – fue Dumbledore el que me dijo sus propiedades.

- ¿Qué?

- El día antes de que desapareciese, cuando me dijo que cuidase de vosotros y sobre todo de Hermione hizo un comentario pero en ese momento no le di importancia…

- ¿Qué le dijo?

- Me dijo que era extraño cómo cambiaban las cosas. Que un simple objeto podía cambiar tantas cosas. Yo no le entendí y, cuando le pregunte, me dijo que algunos que están encantados son verdaderamente útiles.

- Vaya… el director nunca cambió ¿eh? Siempre con acertijos…

- Tienes razón – sonrió mirando al techo – Después me tendió un libro sobre maldiciones y hechizos de conexión. Me dijo que lo guardase muy bien que, en algún momento, lo iba a necesitar. Y tenía razón.

- ¿Conexión? ¿Dónde he leído eso yo antes? ¡El pergamino! – gritó casi sin querer.

- ¿Pergamino? ¿Qué pergamino? – en ese momento ambos se callaron ya que acababa de entrar Avery en las mazmorras con el cuerpo de un muchacho en sus manos.

- Mira a quién te traigo Potter… - dijo con asco mirando directamente al muchacho. – A tu amigo…

- ¡Ron! – gritó y su amigo le miró dedicándole una sonrisa de victoria.

- Ha estado quejándose todo el rato… así que el amo ha decidido que lo traiga aquí abajo… - le tiró en la celda que estaba frente a Harry. – Y ahora calladitos ¿eh? – amenazó a ambos con la varita.

- Claro… no te preocupes – le contestó Snape acercándose a la puerta para ver en que estado se encontraba el pelirrojo.

- Ten cuidado traidor… - dijo entre dientes mientras salía por la puerta.

- ¡Ron! ¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry preocupado – Creíamos que ya no ibas a volver… hace tres días que te llevaron a otro sitio…

- Me llevaron ante el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Me ha estado torturando a placer para que le dijese dónde se esconden los que sobrevivieron – dijo intentando incorporarse – pero yo he sido mucho más fuerte; no han conseguido sacarme nada…

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, tranquilo. – le dijo mientras intentaba no desplomarse. – Estuve tan pesado que al final han tenido que traerme aquí con vosotros – sonrió antes de caer rendido encima de la "cama".

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! – gritaba desesperado Harry

- Tranquilo, estará bien… sólo está durmiendo. – le informó Snape que escudriñaba el rostro del pelirrojo.

- Menos mal… - dijo mirando a su mejor amigo que ahora tenía un aspecto muy demacrado. Sin quererlo recordó los tiempos del colegio cuando estaban los tres riendo sin preocupaciones. Quería volver a vivirlos.

- Bueno… será mejor que sigamos hablando del medallón… - interrumpió sus pensamientos Snape.

- Tienes razón… Supongo que me entregaron los dos medallones… uno era para mí y otro para… ella – suspiró.

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo te lo dieron?

- Creo que… - intentó hacer memoria – un día antes de navidad – dijo al fin.

- ¿Un día antes de navidad? Mmm eso nos serviría de ayuda si supiésemos qué día es hoy.

- Es un día antes de navidad – les informó Ron que había estado oyéndoles ya que no podía dormir.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – se interesó Harry.

- ¿Recuerdas el reloj que le regalé a Hermione?

- Sí…

- Pues antes de que desapareciese me lo dio, diciendo que lo guardase, que volvería a por él… - una lágrima apareció en sus ojos – pero no volvió.

- Tranquilo, ahora podemos cambiarlo todo – le dijo con una sonrisa su amigo

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, ahora será mejor que duermas.

- Sí, dormiré un poco – cerró los ojos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Entonces, supongo que el paquete te llegó hoy.

- Sí, seguro que sí.

- Pues bueno… ahí está el misterio.

- ¿Qué?

- En un mismo tiempo no puede existir el mismo objeto. Es decir, no puede haber un objeto que sea del presente y a la vez del futuro.

- Entiendo… por eso su medallón del futuro ha desaparecido al recibir yo el medallón del presente… - dijo desilusionado.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada… ¿se lo regalaste a ella no?

- Bueno… más o menos…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que pensaba dárselo el último día…

- ¡Es cierto! Me diste ambos medallones antes de… bueno… de… ya sabes a que me refiero – el moreno asintió apenado - Espero que tu yo pasado haya cambiado en algo y se lo de antes… - rogó Snape que se había vuelto a tumbar. – De todas formas sólo podemos esperar.

- Sí, esperar. Sólo podemos hacer eso – Harry se tumbó en su "cama" y, lentamente, cerró los ojos.

Era el día de Navidad y todo el castillo se había engalanado para la ocasión. En todas las puertas había un anillo de muérdago decorando la raída madera. También se podían observar en los techos de los pasillos pequeñas luces parecidas a estrellas; si algún estudiante se acercaba un poco podía distinguir a las pequeñas hadas que sonreían y jugaban. En las orillas de los pasillos se alzaban pequeñas plantas, parecidas a las enredaderas, que estaban llenas de unos pequeños frutos rojos. Algunos estudiantes de primero los miraban con mucha curiosidad. Uno de ellos tomó uno de los frutos y se lo llevó a la boca; en ese mismo instante su rostro se llenó de pequeñas manchas parecidas a pecas. Sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas lo que atrajo la atención del conserje que, entre gritos, le mandó a la enfermería. Después de esto ningún otro estudiante volvió a intentarlo ya que la experiencia del muchacho corrió por todo el colegio. Aún eran las nueve de la mañana de un día de fiesta pero todos los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos que iban de un lado para otro cargando pesadas maletas y hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer en las vacaciones que se les presentaban. Aunque estaban muy contentos, también tenían miedo; miedo por lo que podría pasar en el futuro, miedo de que esas fuesen las últimas navidades que pasasen juntos con sus familias riendo y comiendo. Sí, todos los alumnos estaban enterados de que, probablemente, este sería el año más difícil para todos; el más oscuro. Aún así todos intentaban que estas fiestas fuesen iguales que las demás.


	13. Duelos

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estamos? Espero que bien jejejejejeje. Bueno, aquí va lo de siempre:

Los personajes que utilizo aquí no son de mi propiedad sino de JK Rowling (que sigue haciendo con ellos lo que le da la gana… ejem), de la Warner y de cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos claro (es que a mí me avisaron tarde que si no…)

Por cierto, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar es que yo… pos… ¡estaba de vacaciones! Después a trabajar (agggg) y casi no me da tiempo a nada ¡qué estrés! Acabo de empezar y ya quiero más vacaciones jejejejejeje. Bueno y ahora ¡los reviews!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **¡Hola! Yo toy bien (Dentro de lo que cabe jejejejeje) ¿y tú? Seguro que te lo has pasado genial sin tener que estudiar ¿eh? Siento decirte que casi no sale Dobby… (la verdad es que no sé si saldrá en alguno revisaré mis notas) pero bueno, cuando leas lo que pone debajo te imaginarás por qué no sale decorando la sala de los menesteres jejejeje. ¡Ya verás la sorpresa de Hermione! En este capítulo no pero espera y lee…. (¿eso ha quedado interesante?). Y en cuanto al futuro… ¿podrás esperar un ratito? ¡espero que sí!. ¿nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Enigranger: **¿Qué tal? Me alegro de que te haya gustado la explicación de los medallones (la verdad es que hasta yo misma me empezaba a liar jejejejejejeje está bien saber que más o menos lo logré). Y en cuanto a lo del sexto libro… esto… yo… ¿qué sexto libro? Hay cosas que mejor no haber leído… Por lo menos he logrado que te animes un poco ¡qué bien! (a mí también me animaron algunas opiniones de algunos defensores de R/H y H/G que vamos… ¡eran geniales! Jejejejeje) y ya sé que es repetitivo pero… ¡la esperanza es lo último que se pierde! Y si la cosa sigue así pos… casi mejor que no sean ellos ¿no? Porque vamos… lo que yo he leído deja mucho que desear (no digo que cualquiera pueda hacerlo mejor aunque…) Espero que te guste el capítulo ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Alba1: **¿te gusto la minipelea? ¡qué bien! ¿y lo de los medallones también? Es que pensé que ya era hora de fastidiar un poco… (athenea mala jejejejejeje) En cuanto a la desesperación de Hermione… ¿todos sabemos que disimula muy bien los sentimientos verdad? (hablo de la Hermione de los cinco primeros libros la sexta no cuenta jejejejeje). Espero que te siga gustando el capítulo ¡Agur!

**Elenapotter: **Yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo jejejejeje ¿se nota? (ya sabemos que otros no pero… ¿no todos pensamos igual no? Imagínate que aburrimiento) Tranquila que Ron no estará solito… Espero que te guste este capítulo ¡Agur!

**Zara zabini: **¡Gracias! Haces que me ponga colorada jejejejeje En cuanto a lo del colgante mmmm ya te responderé luego ¿vale? Espero que te siga gustando el capítulo ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

Y ahora sí os pongo el capítulo jejejejejeje. Como este editor hace lo que le da la gana (yo pongo líneas en blanco pero como si me opero…) esta es la separación. La próxima vez, si me deja claro, pondré una línea jajajajajajajajaja.

(espero que se vea jejejejeje)

- ¡Despiertate ya Ron! Tenemos que bajar a desayunar y después a recoger al hurón – le dijo Harry a su amigo mientras se vestía rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a buscarle? – preguntó con fastidio - ¿Acaso él no sabe dónde está la habitación?

- ¿Cómo se supone que ha de saberlo? Además recuerda que se lo prometimos a Hermione…

- Seguramente no sabía lo que decía en ese momento… sólo recuerdo que tú te ofreciste – le respondió acurrucándose aún más entre sus sábanas.

- ¡Ronald Weasly levántate de una vez!

- Está bien, está bien. Ya me levanto. – cedió mientras se erguía lentamente - ¿Sabes Harry? Cada vez me recuerdas más a mi madre – añadió en un bostezo.

- ¡Qué gracioso! – replicó con sarcasmo - ¿Te levantas ya o te levanto yo?

- Creo que estás un poco nervioso. ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Qué? A mi… no, no me pasa nada… - le dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. La verdad es que se subía por las paredes. Mañana le iba a dar a Hermione su regalo e iba a hablar con ella de todo. No sabía muy bien cómo lo iba a hacer pero… ya se le ocurriría algo.

- ¿Seguro? – le preguntó el pelirrojo que ya se estaba poniendo su túnica.

- Seguro. Vamos que seguro que las chicas nos están esperando…

- Oye… tengo que decirte una cosa – se acercó al moreno. – He decidido hablar hoy con Hermione. Te lo digo porque pienso que los dos debemos tener las mismas posibilidades…

- Gracias por decírmelo… yo… si te he de ser sincero… pensaba hablar con ella después de darle el regalo – le respondió mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un color rojo vivo, más incluso que el color de pelo de su amigo.

- Entonces pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigos ¿verdad? – le tendió una mano.

- Para siempre – le respondió mientras se la estrechaba. – Pase lo que pase.

- ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? – preguntó interesado Neville que intentaba no caerse mientras se subía torpemente los pantalones.

- Nada, tranquilo – le respondió Ron - ¿Ves cómo hay gente todavía más lenta que yo? – le dijo a Harry entre risas.

- Sí, ya lo veo.

- ¡Dejad de meteros conmigo! – le dijo mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía que dos almohadones volasen en dirección a la cara de sus amigos que los esquivaron. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica castaña que recibió el impacto de éstos en la cara.

- ¿Os habéis…? – no terminó la frase por el golpe que recibió. Cuando los dos almohadones cayeron al suelo, la castaña les miró de arriba abajo pidiendo una explicación.

- Yo… es que… - decía arrepentido Neville que miraba al suelo para poder reprimir las carcajadas – les apuntaba a estos dos…

- Es decir, nosotras esperándoos abajo y vosotros aquí jugando… creo que eso no es justo – dicho esto se fue dando un portazo.

- ¿No se habrá enfadado verdad? – dijo extrañado Harry que miraba a la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

- No creo…

- Eso espero – respondió Neville al que de repente se le habían acabado las ganas de reír.

- Bueno… será mejor que salgamos… - dijo Ron y abrió la puerta. En cuanto asomó la cabeza salió de la nada un balde con agua fría que le mojó de arriba abajo. - ¿Pero qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir. Al instante se oyeron carcajadas a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntaron al unísono Harry y Neville que ahora estaban en el marco de la puerta. Nada más poner un pie en las escaleras otro balde de agua fría les empapó. - ¡Ah! – gritaron los muchachos mientras temblaban de frío.

- Bueno… ahora… necesitareis… más… tiempo… para… cambiaros… - dijo Ginny entre risas. Hermione y Luna estaban junto a ella desternillándose de risa al ver a los tres amigos calados y atontados mirando a las chicas.

- ¿Pero estáis locas? – dijo Ron frotándose los brazos.

- ¿Qué has dicho Ronald Weasly? – le preguntó Luna que se iba acercando a él.

- Lo que has oído – le respondió. Pero se quedó mudo de repente ya que la rubia se acercó más a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó atónito mientras se separaba de ella.

- Muérdago – fue su respuesta. El pelirrojo miró al techo y vio la pequeña planta colgada sobre él.

- No me había dado cuenta… - se quedó mirando a la chica que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

- Bueno… os esperamos en el comedor – les dijo Hermione mientras las tres bajaban las escaleras de dos en dos.

- Luna… antes ahí no había muérdago ¿verdad? – le preguntó Ginny.

- No, antes no estaba – le respondió sin mirarla – Pero apareció – en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sí, apareció de repente… ¿cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta? – dijo Hermione mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja que seguía a su amiga sonriendo todavía.

- Ron… creo que te has puesto rojo – informó Neville a su amigo entre risas.

- ¡No estoy rojo! – protestó - ¡Sólo es que tengo frío porque el agua estaba helada!

- ¿Seguro? – inquirió el moreno mientras intentaba sin éxito aguantarse la risa.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! – gritó mientras buscaba algo de ropa en su baúl.

- Está bien… está bien… - dijeron Harry y Neville mientras buscaban algo de ropa también.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que ya no queda nadie en todo el colegio. – dijo Ginny en cuanto llegaron al comedor.

- Esto da miedo… - susurró Luna que entró después de la pelirroja.

- Bueno… al menos estaremos más tranquilos ¿no? – la castaña miró a su alrededor confiando en no encontrarse con su director.

- Está bien, sentémonos.

- ¿No vamos a esperar a los chicos? – preguntó Hermione.

- Si esperamos a Ron nos quedaremos sin nada – rió la pelirroja mientras el desayuno aparecía delante de ellas.

- Tienes razón – le respondió Luna que aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Yo también creo que tiene razón – dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Hermione dándose la vuelta - ¡Ah! Eres tú Draco.

- Buenos días Granger, Weasly y… Lovegood ¿verdad? – les dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la castaña.

- Me llamo Luna – respondió la rubia, pero Draco hizo caso omiso.

- ¿Nos estabas esperando? – le preguntó Hermione.

- Tal vez – respondió el rubio mientras cogía un bollo.

- ¡Nos las vais a pagar! – entró gritando el pelirrojo que aún tenía un poco húmedo el cabello. Al mirar a la mesa y ver a Malfoy con sus amigas emitió un gruñido - ¡Vaya hoy vamos a desayunar con el hurón!

- Ron… - le advirtió su amiga.

- Hermione tiene razón… será mejor que le dejemos en paz – respondió Harry mientras se sentaba delante del rubio – Por ahora – susurró de forma que sólo él pudiera oírle. Como respuesta recibió una sonrisa burlona.

- Bueno… cambiando de tema. – interrumpió Hermione viendo que los chicos iban a empezar a pelear - ¿Has preparado tus cosas Draco?

- Sí, están ahí – dijo señalando una maleta que estaba encima de una de las sillas de la mesa de Slythering.

- Perfecto, así no tendremos que ir hasta tu cuarto a recogerte – se burló abiertamente Ron mientras masticaba un bollo.

- Cuida tus modales pobretón…

- Cállate hurón.

- ¿Vais a estar así todo el día? – les dijo la pelirroja.

- Seguramente, a no ser que él cambie radicalmente de forma de ser en un segundo – respondió Ron a su hermana.

- Déjales… - le dijo Hermione a la pelirroja. – Desayunemos.

- Cuando terminemos iremos a la sala de los menesteres para ir preparándola.

El desayuno transcurrió en un completo silencio. Los únicos que levantaban la vista de su comida eran Draco, Harry y Ron que intercambiaban miradas de odio. Cuando terminaron se reunieron todos y se dirigieron al lugar en el que aparecería la sala de los menesteres.

Bueno... aún falta para la comida... ¿qué os gustaría hacer? – preguntó Harry.

¿Qué os parece si salimos a hacer una batalla de nieve? – propuso ilusionado Ron mientras miraba por la ventana.

Sí – corearon Ginny y Neville que ya se estaban colocando los guantes.

Yo creo, - les interrumpió Hermione – que podríamos aprovechar para practicar un poco... ¿qué os parece si organizamos unos duelos?

¿Duelos? ¿Entre todos? – dijo de repente Ron mientras miraba significativamente a Malfoy que se la devolvía con una sonrisa impresa en su cara.

Claro. Así practicaremos mejor ¿no?

Yo estoy de acuerdo – respondió Harry también mirando al rubio.

Sí, hagamos unos duelos... – añadió Draco mientras clavaba su retadora mirada en el moreno.

Si os importa mi opinión – dijo distraídamente Luna – yo también prefiero practicar.

Bueno... está bien. Practiquemos – Neville se quitó los guantes.

Yo también estoy de acuerdo – la pelirroja se había quitado también los guantes y se puso al lado de su amiga.

¿Y tú Ron? – le preguntó Hermione.

Está bien... entrenemos – concluyó mientras pensaba de qué forma podría humillar a Malfoy.

¡Genial! Todos de acuerdo. Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es pensar en lo que necesitamos.

Pasaron tres veces por el mismo sitio pensando en que necesitaban una sala de duelos. Estaban todos muy concentrados cuando apareció un pequeño picaporte. Harry lo giró y, al abrir la puerta vio un pequeño escenario alargado idéntico al que utilizaron en su segundo año. En las paredes había detectores de tenebrismo y chivatoscopios, iguales a los que Harry vio en el despacho del falso Moody. También había cojines en el suelo y una especie de colchoneta a ambos extremos del altillo.

¡Vaya! Se parece mucho al club de duelo de segundo... – dijo impresionado Ron.

Bueno... es la única referencia que teníamos así que supongo que casi todos hemos pensado lo mismo – dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a la pared de la derecha. De repente salió de la nada una estantería repleta de libros de hechizos, contra hechizos y cómo curar maldiciones. – Creo que ya estamos listos. ¿Cómo organizamos los duelos?

¿Qué os parece si ponemos los nombres en pergaminos y así hacemos las parejas? Ya sabéis... cada uno coge un papel y ese será su contrincante...– preguntó Neville.

¿Hacerlo a suertes? – dijo Draco con una mueca de disgusto – Yo pensaba que cada uno decidiría con quién quiere hacer el duelo...

Yo creo que Neville tiene razón; es mejor echarlo a suertes. – dijo la castaña mirando significativamente a Malfoy.

Está bien, está bien... – respondió aburrido – Sólo hice una sugerencia... pensé que alguien me apoyaría – retó a Harry con la mirada.

Si lo que quieres es pelear conmigo Malfoy, estoy preparado – le dijo acercándose aún más a el rubio.

Estoy comenzando a hartarme de esta situación – alzó la voz Hermione mientras escribía los nombres de todos en trozos de pergaminos. Al oírla los dos muchachos se miraron con odio pero no siguieron con su pelea – Ya están listos. – El primero en coger fue Malfoy ya que se encontraba al lado de Hermione.

¡Genial! Pobretón, tú y yo nos enfrentaremos – informó al pelirrojo con media sonrisa en la cara.

No me llames así hurón... – le respondió con ira. – Ahora veremos cuál de los dos es mejor.

¿Hace falta que conteste?

¡Ya basta! – exclamó Hermione. – Harry te toca.

Está bien... – el moreno cogió un pergamino rogando que no le tocara con la castaña – Ginny. – en la cara de la pelirroja apareció una mueca de tristeza ya que sabía que no iba a pasar de la primera ronda.

El siguiente... Neville – se acercó el muchacho y recogió un pergamino – Luna – dijo en voz alta mirando a la rubia que ni siquiera parecía interesada.

Está bien pues yo seré el árbitro y después volveremos a echarlo a suertes. ¿Os parece bien?

Claro – asintieron los demás.

Bien... creo que el orden de los duelos debería ser igual al orden en que habéis sacado los pergaminos. Entonces Ron y Draco ¿Estáis listos?

Por supuesto – dijo el rubio subiendo rápidamente al altillo.

Sí – contestó el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar a su rival a los ojos.

¡Comenzad!

Wingardium leviosa – dijo primero el pelirrojo apuntando directamente a la varita del rubio. Al instante ésta se elevó por encima de su cabeza. El pelirrojo sonreía porque ya creía ganado el duelo. En un momento en el que Ron miró directamente a la varita el rubio la recogió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¡Expelliarmus! – gritó haciendo que el pelirrojo saliese disparado para atrás. – Como puedes comprobar no es tan fácil ganarme... – sonrió satisfecho.

Tú también comprobarás que no me rindo tan fácilmente... ¡Aracnae! – susurró y apuntó con su varita al suelo. En el suelo comenzaba a formarse un delgado hilo negro y el pelirrojo lo dirigió con destreza al lugar en el que se encontraba su contrincante. En cuestión de segundos el hilo engordó y aparecieron miles y miles de arañas que rodearon al rubio. Éste miró con miedo a su alrededor. - ¿No te gustan las arañas? – dijo con sorna.

No me impresionas – le respondió dejando de mirar a las arañas que ahora estaban intentando subir por su cuerpo - ¡Piros exteris! – se apuntó a su cuerpo. Al instante quedó envuelto en una bola de fuego. Todos los que estaban viendo el duelo se asustaron ya que parecía que se iba a consumir de un momento a otro. Hermione le miró fijamente y descubrió que todas las arañas que había a su alrededor habían desaparecido calcinadas. - ¡Vaya! Es bastante bueno! – pensó para sí misma y sonrió.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo articular el pelirrojo al ver que el fuego desaparecía calcinando a todas las arañas y dejando intacto a su contrincante.

Además... creo recordar que eres tú el que teme a las arañas – sonrió el rubio al recordar cómo en el tercer curso el boggart contra el que luchó tomó la forma de una araña gigante - ¡Tremun aracne! – apuntó justo delante del pelirrojo. Al instante apareció una enorme araña negra que le enseñó los colmillos. El muchacho no podía moverse a penas ya que el miedo paralizaba tanto su cerebro como sus piernas.

Mmmmm – era lo único que salía de su boca en ese momento. Sin querer miró a su amiga que le sonreía intentando tranquilizarle. - ¡Araña eximen! – gritó ya más tranquilo apuntando a la enorme bestia que tenía delante; ésta se desvaneció dejando únicamente una pequeña nube de humo. Se quedó observando el lugar dónde antes estaba la araña satisfecho de sí mismo.

¡Expelliarmus! – volvió a decir el rubio aprovechando el descuido del pelirrojo que parecía embobado mirando al suelo. Ron cayó en una de las colchonetas habilitadas a ambos extremos soltando su varita en la caída. – Accio varita – la varita del pelirrojo voló hasta las manos de Draco que ahora observaba a la castaña. – Aquí tienes Hermione – le tendió la varita. La muchacha se quedó atónita ya que era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. El rubio se dio la vuelta y miró sonriente a Harry. ¡Bingo! Había conseguido hacer enfadar al moreno que ya lo estaba mirando con rabia.

¡Vaya! Mira que despistarme... – refunfuñó Ron que se levantaba de un salto.

Tranquilo has estado muy bien – reconoció Hermione que se había puesto a su altura – ¡Enhorabuena Ronald Weasly ha vencido usted a sus miedos! – le sonrió abrazándole.

G-g-g-g-gra-ci-ci-ci-as-as-as – tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

Bien… nos toca Ginny – dijo aún enfadado Harry mientras subía.

Claro...

¿Estáis listos? – preguntó Hermione que ya había vuelto a su puesto. - ¡Empezad! – dijo después de que ambos asintiesen.

¡Expelliarmus! – gritó la pelirroja. El moreno esquivó sin dificultad el haz de luz. - ¡Flipendo! – volvió a decir al ver que Harry no reaccionaba y lanzaba miradas furtivas a Malfoy que se había puesto al lado de la castaña. Volvió a esquivar el hechizo. Ginny comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa. ¿Aún estando distraído conseguía esquivar todos los hechizos? Este duelo estaba perdido. Bajó su varita en señal de derrota pero, al parecer el moreno ni siquiera lo vio.

¿Quieres darte por vencida? – le preguntó extrañada Hermione que había visto a su amiga bajar lentamente la varita.

Creo que sí... – respondió tristemente.

¡Ánimo! Sigue intentándolo aún no te ha vencido – intento animarle.

Tienes razón – dijo la pelirroja levantando nuevamente su varita y apuntando al moreno - ¡Flipendo! – esta vez Harry no pudo esquivarlo completamente y el hechizo le dio de pasada en el costado. Para fortuna del moreno este repentino ataque hizo que se centrase más en el duelo.

¡Expelliarmus! – gritó apuntando a la pelirroja que aún estaba saboreando la pequeña victoria que había tenido sobre Harry. El hechizo le dio de lleno e hizo que su varita saliese por los aires – Accio varita – se acercó a Hermione y, aún mirando de soslayo al rubio, le tendió la varita de su contrincante.

El ganador es Harry – anunció la castaña y se acercó a donde estaba su amiga para comprobar su estado. - ¿estás bien?

Sí, sólo un poco dolorida... – Ginny estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el moreno se acercó a ella y la ayudó – Gracias, buen duelo – Harry sonrió y se bajó con ella del atrio.

Bien... ahora les toca a Neville y a Luna – anunció Hermione mientras los dos chicos subían al atrio. - ¿Estáis listos? – los dos asintieron - ¡Comenzad!

¡Flipendo! – gritó la rubia apuntando directamente a las piernas de Neville. Él lo único que pudo hacer fue retirar una de las piernas a tiempo mientras que el haz de luz le impactó en la pierna derecha. Esto hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y acabase en el suelo.

¡Vaya! – Neville se levantó y se agarró con fuerza la pierna dolorida. - ¡Expelliarmus! – la rubia lo esquivó. Miró a la pierna dolorida de Neville y después a la cara.

¡Tarantanella! – volvió a apuntar a la pierna dolorida del muchacho pero reaccionó utilizando el hechizo protego.

¡Lance solem! – al instante salió un rayo de fuego de la varita de Neville. Después formó un gran círculo dejando a la rubia en el medio. Cada vez que ésta intentaba moverse o hacer algún pequeño movimiento con su varita el círculo comenzaba a estrecharse. Después de varios intentos el fuego parecía una prolongación de su túnica; pero la rubia seguía sin inmutarse lo que hacía que Neville se quedase confundido. - ¿Estará asustada? – pensó para sí mismo. El fuego seguía subiendo porque la muchacha no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro. Al final quedó envuelta en una especie de bola que había dejado estupefacto a su rival que poco a poco iba dejando caer su varita.

¡Accio varita! – gritó apuntando directamente a la varita de Neville que saltó de su mano y fue a parar a la de la rubia.

¿Qué? – reaccionó cuando vio que en su mano ya no se encontraba la varita.

¡He ganado! – gritó Luna - ¡sacadme de aquí!

Finite encantment – dijo finalmente la castaña apuntando a la bola de fuego que cubría completamente el cuerpo de la rubia. – La ganadora es Luna. – terminó.

Buen duelo – la felicitó Neville – Por un momento creí que te estabas quemando... perdona.

No tienes porqué disculparte – le respondió Luna – seguro que sabías que no me haría daño.

Si te hubiese movido un poco más sí – se avergonzó. – pero sólo un poco, lo suficiente para desconcentrarte – se apresuró a decir al ver la expresión de la rubia.

Bien, pues ahora sólo quedamos cuatro... – sonrió Draco.

Sí, creo que será mejor que apuntemos los cuatro nombres y que uno de nosotros vaya haciendo las parejas – explicó Hermione.

Me da igual, como queráis – repuso Draco sentándose en uno de los cojines de la habitación.

Vale ¿Quién quiere ser la mano inocente? – preguntó Harry mientras comenzaba a escribir los nombres en trozos de pergamino.

Yo misma si no os importa – dijo Ginny levantándose del suelo.

Bien, aquí los tienes.

La primera pareja serán: Malfoy y... Harry – anunció la pelirroja mirando al moreno que sonreía de placer.- Y la segunda son Luna y Hermione, claro – anunció sin ni siquiera leer los otros dos trozos.

Gana a ese hurón por mí Harry – le pidió Ron – aunque... mejor dicho, ya que le vas a ganar por lo menos humíllale – rió.

Tranquilo... me las pagará todas juntas – le respondió mientras iba directo al altillo.

¿Puedo recoger los pergaminos? – preguntó Hermione que no estaba muy segura de que la suerte hubiese sido la única artífice de la unión de las parejas.

Claro – le tendió la pelirroja los papeles.

La castaña abrió uno de los trozos de pergamino cuando, de repente, el nombre que había escrito en él se borró. Se sorprendió y miró a su alrededor. Sin pensarlo siquiera observó primero a Harry pero él, que tenía la mirada fija en Draco, ni siquiera se inmutó. Después su mirada recorrió el resto del altillo para encontrarse con la de Malfoy. Éste sonrió abiertamente y en sus ojos había un destello de picardía. – Me lo imaginaba... era muy raro que, deseando tanto Draco enfrentarse con Harry, no hubiese hecho todo lo posible por enfrentarse a él – pensó la castaña mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desaprobación. Como única respuesta recibió un guiño a lo que el moreno respondió con un gruñido amenazante.

Yo seré el árbitro – indicó Ron mientras subía y se colocaba entre los dos chicos. - ¿Estáis listos? – preguntó y ambos asintieron - ¡Comenzad! – gritó.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer comenzar con el duelo. Únicamente se miraban y se movían lentamente analizando cada uno de los movimientos del contrincante. Respiraban pausadamente y sus piernas parecían pequeñas ramificaciones estancadas en la tarima. Los demás muchachos que observaban el duelo parecían respirar al son de cada pequeño movimiento. Hermione contuvo la respiración al ver al moreno mover rápidamente la varita amenazando a su contrincante. Pasaron varios segundos que parecieron eternos hasta que al final ambos subieron lentamente sus varitas y se apuntaron. Mientras que Draco tenía en su cara una sonrisa de total autosuficiencia, en el rostro de Harry se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y odio.

¿No quieres empezar Potter? – le preguntó de repente. - ¿Me tienes miedo? – se rió.

¿Miedo de ti? – le respondió tranquilamente – No me hagas reír por favor...

Entonces ¿por qué no comienzas?

Pensé que tal vez quisieses empezar tú... como crees que tienes que ser el primero en todo... – le respondió con sarna.

Como prefieras Potter... ¡Expelliarmus! – dijo apuntando con su varita al pecho del moreno. Éste lo esquivó sin dificultad.

¿Querías que tuviese miedo de este ataque? – le dijo divertido el moreno – Tal vez me he equivocado y no sea tan divertido seguir con este duelo...

No te confíes demasiado... – le respondió entornando los ojos y mirando al suelo sin pestañear.

¿Es eso una amenaza? – le preguntó mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

¡Volcanos! – en ese momento se abrió una falla circular alrededor del moreno. Primero comenzó a salir humo para después aparecer un chorro de lava ardiente. Harry se limitó a quedarse quieto en medio intentando que la piedra derretida no le tocase.

... – inspiró hondo, apuntó a la lava y con voz clara pronunció - ¡Glacius! – al instante la lava quedó congelada formando un gran iceberg - ¡Mobilus! – apuntó al mismo y, con un movimiento de varita se lo lanzó al rubio. El gran iceberg se estampó contra la pared no sin antes rozar uno de los hombros del muchacho que en ese momento se lo sujetaba con la mano. - ¿Te he hecho daño Malfoy?

¡Cállate! Ahora empezaremos a jugar de verdad – le amenazó.

Te estoy esperando...

¡Imperius! – le gritó y al instante la mente de Harry quedó libre de cualquier pensamiento.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Ron – Esa es una maldición imperdonable.

Déjame en paz pobretón – gruñó entre dientes el rubio – Además en ningún momento habéis dicho que no se pudiesen utilizar.

Pero...

Tiene razón – interrumpió Hermione sorprendiendo a todos – no hemos puesto límites.

Está bien... – dijo a regañadientes Ron – Puedes seguir.

Muy amable – respondió con sorna el rubio – Y ahora Potter dame tu varita – le ordenó al moreno que estaba mirando al vacío.

Claro – dijo el moreno mientras poco a poco se iba acercando a él. - ¿Le vas a dar la varita? – preguntó una voz en su cabeza – Yo creo que no – dijo firmemente. En ese momento despertó de la maldición como años antes lo había conseguido. Miró con disimulo a su alrededor y, al ver la expresión expectante de todos sus compañeros, llegó a la conclusión de que aún creían que estaba bajo la maldición. Decidió aprovechar esa situación. Se fue acercando más y más al rubio que tenía su mano extendida cuando, de repente, le apuntó - ¡Imperius! – pronunció sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar. – Muy bien... creo que ahora es el momento de que tú me des tu varita...

Por supuesto – respondió el rubio mientras le acercaba la varita.

¡Un momento! – interrumpió el moreno sorprendiendo a todos sus amigos – ¡Finite encantment! – dijo apuntando a su rival; en ese instante el rubio paró en seco y sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Ya no estaba bajo la maldición imperius. Todos se miraban en señal de desconcierto pero Hermione sabía porqué lo había hecho; no quería ganarle a Malfoy con una maldición imperdonable, quería vencerle limpiamente. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza sonrió a su amigo que ahora la estaba mirando. El rubio, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su rival, se alejó hasta su sitio sin dejar de vigilarle.

Debo admitir que eres un buen contrincante...

¡Vaya! Un halago... no me esperaba esto de ti Malfoy...

No te acostumbres – sonrió - ¡Ocus neblen! – apuntó a los ojos del moreno cegándolo totalmente.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Harry que no veía absolutamente nada.

Se cambiaron las tornas... ahora – hizo una floritura con la varita mientras pronunciaba clara y lentamente - ¡Inmovilus! – apuntó a su brazo derecho dejándolo quieto en la misma posición que estaba.

¿Qué pretendes?

Ahora lo verás... – amenazó el rubio dando pequeños pasos hacia delante. – Ahora lo verás... - ¡Wingardium leviosa! – y con la varita controló el cuerpo de Harry que en ese momento estaba tomando una altura considerable. - ¿Te diviertes Potter? – el moreno no sabía qué podía hacer; estaba ciego y no pisaba el suelo. Su cuerpo fue invadido por un ansia desconocida hasta el momento por él... podía llegar a perder el duelo.

¡Ánimo Harry! – gritó de repente Hermione - ¡Recuerda que lo que horroriza a algunos para otros es tan solo un placer! - ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? – se preguntó el moreno que frunció el entrecejo en señal de desconcierto – A algunos le horroriza... ¡es cierto! ¡volar! ¡me encanta volar! – en ese instante una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su cara, relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

El rubio, al ver en la cara de su oponente una sonrisa, se enfureció aún más y zarandeaba al moreno intentando desconcertarle. Lo único que consiguió fue que lanzara pequeños ruidos de satisfacción.

Finite encantment – dijo apuntando al cuerpo de Harry que aún seguía suspendido en el aire a bastante altura. Antes de llegar al suelo una suave corriente de aire detuvo su caída. El rubio miró directamente a Hermione que ni siquiera había sacado su varita. - ¿Habrá sido él mismo? – pensó – Imposible... no ha podido mover el brazo y ni siquiera le he visto realizar ningún movimiento... ¿Entonces? ¿Quién?. Pero él estaba en lo cierto; la castaña había ayudado al moreno a bajar con suavidad. Lo hizo sin necesidad de utilizar la varita, otro de los regalos del Voldemort del pasado; ahora podía realizar hechizos con su pensamiento y moviendo ligeramente la mano. Durante todo el tiempo que pasó sin poder apenas defenderse agudizó mucho sus sentidos. Una noche oyó cómo el propio Voldemort explicaba a Bellatrix cómo él podía realizar esos hechizos y los otros no; su fuente era el odio. Sentía odio hacia sus padres, hacia Dumbledore, hacia Harry. Ese era su secreto; el odio. Por supuesto éste no era un don muy común porque había que tener muy desarrollada esa habilidad y poder controlar todos los sentimientos para encauzarlos. Ella intentó utilizar el odio que sentía hacia su "señor" para controlar esa interesante habilidad pero no pudo conseguirlo; sólo le sirvió para darse cuenta de que el sentimiento tan profundo que tenía escondido en su cuerpo era todo lo contrario. Así que usó todo el amor que su familia y amigos volcaron en ella para poder realizar hechizos con el pensamiento. Era lo único que podía agradecer de los cinco años que pasó en la oscuridad.

No es tan fácil vencerme ¿verdad? – dijo Harry para que su contrincante hablase y así averiguar dónde estaba exactamente para poder pelear. - ¿Te has quedado sin palabras? Seguro que ya sabes quién de los dos ganará...

¡Flipendo! – el moreno fue enviado hasta el límite del atril por el impacto del hechizo. Se levantó a duras penas sin saber dónde estaba su rival.

En ese momento todos estaban gritando y animando a Harry intentando que reaccionara. Hermione les decía una y otra vez que debían callarse para que pudiese estar tranquilo y localizar a su contrincante pero ninguno le hacía caso. Al final optó por utilizar el hechizo silencius en todos sus amigos incluido Ron que, aunque era el árbitro, animaba con todas sus fuerzas al moreno. Después de realizar el hechizo toda la habitación quedó sumida en un profundo silencio. Draco miró a Hermione reprochándole lo que había hecho; lo único que recibió por respuesta fue una media sonrisa por su parte. Harry seguía mirando a la pared y estaba desorientado. No sabía cómo podría alcanzar a su rival que, seguramente, se estaría riendo por dentro de él. Tenía que conseguirlo. De repente una voz sonó en su cabeza – Ya que has perdido un sentido y por ahora no puedes recuperarlo... ¿por qué no aumentas algún otro que te pueda servir? – esta frase lo dejó confundido... ¿Otro sentido que le podría servir en ese momento? No se le ocurría ninguno... se quedó pensando y de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa: toda la sala estaba en silencio. ¡en silencio claro! Podía intentar oír dónde estaba su rival. Después de esa conclusión intentó apuntarse con la varita con la mano que aún no tenía petrificada.

Ear maxim – susurró para que nadie más pudiese oírlo. Al instante sintió la respiración entrecortada de Malfoy lo que le daba a entender que seguramente estaría conteniéndose las ganas de reír a mandíbula batiente por la paliza que parecía estar dándole. Apuntó hacia el lugar en el que sentía la respiración y dijo bajito - ¡Expelliarmus! – le dio de lleno al rubio que ahora estaba sentado en el límite del atrio.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

No te lo voy a decir... ¿acaso no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cómo lo he hecho?

¿Estás intentando dejarme en ridículo? – le preguntó con rabia. La única respuesta que recibió fue otro ataque del moreno. El rubio se levantó de un salto y apuntó amenazadoramente a Harry - ¡Crucio! – la maldición hizo que el moreno se hincase de rodillas sintiendo un dolor mayor al que jamás hubiese pensado. Sentía arder todos los huesos de su cuerpo, sentía como cada músculo y cada tendón se estiraba hasta el límite. Se cogió la cabeza con una mano ya que parecía que le iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Sus compañeros se quedaron atónitos viendo la escena. Sabían que Draco le odiaba profundamente pero no hasta esos extremos. Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio y en sus ojos descubrió un pequeño vacío... sin duda le estaban controlando con la maldición imperius. Sin levantarse siquiera rodeó a Harry con una barrera protectora utilizando el hechizo scurundum. El moreno dejó de jadear y agarrarse la cabeza en ese instante. Miró a su rival y desconcertado vio como seguía apuntándole e intensificando su poder poco a poco.

¡Glacius! – el moreno se había levantado como pudo y había logrado apuntar al rubio. Al instante se quedó congelado. Hermione le volvió a mirar a los ojos y, esta vez, no había ningún vacío. Estaba fuera de la maldición. - ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo ha podido lograrlo? – pensó con rabia para sí misma. – Accio varita – el moreno tenía en su poder la varita de su rival y se la entregó a Ron.

En el momento que la maldición dejó de hacer efecto en el rubio, una sombra que deambulaba por los pasillos del colegio se paró.

¡Maldita sea! No he conseguido que acabe con él... – refunfuñaba Voldemort que intentaba averiguar dónde se encontraba la sala en la que estaban los chicos – Es más fuerte de lo que pensé. O tal vez le esté ayudando alguien... – murmuró mientras trataba de averiguar quién había reconocido los efectos de la maldición. – Buscaré ayuda... – dicho esto se dio la vuelta en dirección a su despacho.

Ya en el despacho, Voldemort dejó la mente en blanco. Necesitaba comunicarse con alguno de sus mortifagos, pero tenía que ser alguno de los que aún no estaban con su yo del pasado. Se sentó en la cómoda silla del director. – Ya sé quién me puede servir – sonrió triunfalmente.

Se va fuera – anunció Ron con voz queda.

¡No! – se puso de pie Hermione.

Dijimos que a la menor duda se iba Hermione... era parte del trato. – respondió Ron que ya estaba al lado del rubio.

No ha sido su culpa... – intentó razonar.

¿Le estás defendiendo después de lo que me ha hecho? – preguntó Harry entre incrédulo y enfadado.

... – No sabía exactamente qué decir. Sabía que debía defender a Draco pero si seguía por ese camino lo único que iba a lograr es que sus amigos no volviesen a confiar en ella nunca más. – Sé que parece una locura, pero él no lo ha hecho...

¿Acaso esta no es su varita? – le preguntó con fiereza Harry.

Sí pero...

¿Acaso no has visto que el hechizo ha salido de ella?

Sí, pero...

¿Acaso no sabes que para realizar ese hechizo es necesario disfrutar con ello? – Harry cada vez alzaba más la voz.

Sí, pero...

Definitivamente se va fuera – gritó ya sin importarle siquiera que la castaña comenzase a derramar lágrimas.

¡No! – volvió a repetir mirando fijamente a Harry – Si se va él me voy yo – anunció con rotundidad.

¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – preguntó incrédulo Ron.

Si se va él me voy yo – volvió a repetir colocándose al lado del rubio.

Está bien... – respondió Harry mirándola fijamente – Entonces... ¡os vais los dos!

¿Qué? – dijo Ginny levantándose del suelo - ¿Hermione también se va?

¡Sí! ¡Qué se vaya con su queridísimo amigo! – El moreno ya no sabía lo que estaba diciendo; estaba rabioso.

Está bien – respondió calmadamente Hermione aunque estaba al borde del llanto y, con un movimiento de la varita, hizo salir de ella un vapor que derritió por completo el hielo del chico. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con preocupación mientras el rubio lentamente iba recuperando la conciencia.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Draco seguía desorientado. No sabía lo que había hecho y tampoco porqué estaban todos observándole con esa expresión de desconcierto en sus caras.

Tranquilo... no ha pasado nada. Tenemos que irnos – le respondió dulcemente la castaña.

¿Irnos? ¿Tú y yo? – preguntó desconcertado.

Sí. – afirmó sin querer dar ninguna otra explicación. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta seguidos con la mirada por los demás.

¡Esperad! – dijo de repente Harry. - ¿Estás segura de que no ha sido él? – preguntó nuevamente en tono cansado.

Sí – respondió Hermione sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarle.

Está bien... podéis quedaros. – les dijo mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

Ya nos has echado... – respondió caminando hacia la puerta.

¡Fermaportus! – gritó el moreno y la puerta hizo un ruido de succión. – No os vais a ninguna parte.

¿Por qué? – le preguntó la castaña cuando se dio la vuelta.

Acepto que él se vaya – miró con desagrado al rubio que aún no sabía qué había pasado – pero tú te quedas con nosotros; no quiero que te pase nada. Si esta es la única forma... – le sonrió.

Está bien, me quedo – respondió sin poder dejar de mirarle – pero la próxima vez me voy – sentenció.

No habrá próxima vez, lo prometo – le susurró mientras la llevaba del brazo dejando atónito al rubio.

Entonces... ¿alguien puede decirme qué ha pasado? – preguntó el rubio que aún seguía al lado de la puerta. No recibió ninguna respuesta, los demás estaban aún impresionados por la escena que acababan de presenciar. – Por lo menos alguien puede decirme si he ganado...

No, lo siento. Ha ganado Harry – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

¡Genial! No recuerdo nada y resulta que me ha ganado el cara rajada... – Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras se subía al altillo; era el turno de su duelo contra Luna.

La rubia subió despacio mientras que la castaña estaba esperándola. Seguramente Luna está intentando realizar una estrategia – pensó Hermione al ver que su rival tenía totalmente perdida su mirada - ¿O tal vez no? – sonrió al darse cuenta de que miraba de reojo al pelirrojo que aún estaba mirando con odio a Malfoy.

¿Estáis listas? ¡Comenzad! – dijo al ver que ambas estaban preparadas.

¡Flipendo! – gritó la rubia y apuntó, como antes, a las piernas de la castaña. Ésta únicamente dio un pequeño salto y lo esquivó. - ¡Expelliarmus! – volvió a gritar esta vez apuntando directamente al pecho de la muchacha; también lo esquivó. Al ver que no conseguía apenas tocarla se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

¡Expelliarmus! – el hechizo de la castaña tenía mucha fuerza. Dio a su rival en el pecho, echándola hacia atrás mientras caía en una de las colchonetas; pero aún tenía su varita fuertemente sujeta.

¡Vaya! – se levantó con dificultad mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

¡Glacius! – dijo la castaña y, en un momento, la rubia tenía medio cuerpo congelado. - ¿Te rindes? – le preguntó Hermione mientras poco a poco se iba acercando.

¡No! ¡Flipendo! – volvió a gritar pero con el mismo resultado; apenas había llegado a rozar a su rival. Sabía que el duelo ya estaba perdido.

¡Accio varita! – la castaña le entregó la varita de Luna a Ron.

Eres demasiado buena... – susurró Luna - ¿Alguien puede ayudarme? – preguntó mirando directamente a Ron.

Sí, claro... – respondió el pelirrojo acercándose a ella y derritiendo el hielo. – La ganadora es Hermione – anunció.

Parece que nos vamos a enfrentar – le dijo Harry a la castaña con una sonrisa – Intenta no ser muy dura conmigo...

Claro... espero que te esfuerces al máximo – le dijo Hermione tomando posición en el altillo.

Tenlo por seguro – le respondió situándose enfrente de ella – Ya he visto que has mejorado mucho... – la castaña le sonrió.

Bueno... ahora es el turno de Harry y Hermione ¿estáis listos? – preguntó Ron.

Sí – respondió la castaña apretando fuertemente su varita.

Sí – respondió también el moreno que miraba a su contrincante con una sonrisa.


	14. Comienza el plan

¡Hola otra vez! ¿qué tal? Espero que bien jejejejeje Bueno, ahí va lo de siempre…

Todos los personajes (excepto uno que está por ahí abajo y que es inventado ¡por fin aparece! Jejejejeje) son propiedad de JK Rowling, de la Warner y de cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (como ya dije… llegué tarde…)

¡Y ahora los reviews!

**ShachielitaX: **Gracias por decir que lo encuentras interesante jejejejeje. Ahora verás lo que pasa con el duelo, ¡espero que te siga gustando! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Agur!

**Zara Zabini: **¡Hola! Haces que me sonroje… ¿genial? ¿tú crees? Jejejejeje gracias… bueno, pronto pronto no he podido continuar pero bueno… ¡espero que te siga gustando! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Agur!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **¡Hola! Tengo que decirte que me lo he pasado genial… pero han durado muy poco ¡quiero más! Jejejeje en fin… la vuelta al trabajo ufff cuesta arriba como siempre… pero bueno, siempre me quedarán los puentes y las vacaciones de navidad (¡sí ya estoy pensando en las próximas vacaciones! Jejejejeje). ¿Te resultaron pesados los duelos? Bueno, pensé que ya que estábamos podría ponerles a todos su duelito… algunos más cortos que otros jejejeje. Lo de que Draco no tenga tanto poder pos… no sé, yo tampoco sé cómo va eso, pero quería poner alguna y a él le pegaba más hacerlas jejejejeje. Yo creo que no tiene tanto, por eso Harry se deshace tan rápido del imperius pero del crucio no se deshace ¡porque lo hace Voldi! Jejejejeje (también quería meterle a él ¡qué narices!). Bueno, espero que te siga gustando ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Menlor Griffindor: **¡Hola! Gracias por decir que es interesante y aquí tienes el desenlace del duelo entre Harry y Hermione. Intentaré pasarme por tu fic ¿vale? Aunque no suelo tener mucho tiempo... ejem… ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Flancolenis99: **Esto… bueno, por ahora que Harry y Draco se peleen por Hermione pos… para serte sincera ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza… a ver si me explico bien… yo no creo que Draco pueda llegar a interesarse en ella de esa forma. Creo que podrían llegar a ser casi amigos (con mucha imaginación vale… jejejejeje) pero no tanto… Pero es una buena idea jejejejeje y Hermione ya se encontrará con Voldi… espero que te siga gustando ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

**Pruepotter1: **¡Hola! ¿te has leído todo lo que he escrito? Ufff… esto… espero que te haya gustado… trece capítulos seguidos… ¿y te ha gustado? ¿te parece interesante? ¡Gracias! Jejejejejeje. En cuanto al desenlace del duelo… espero que te guste porque he decidido que es lo más justo (o por lo menos yo lo creo jejeje) ¡nos vemos! ¡agur!

Bueno… aquí empieza el otro trozo ¿vale? Se supone que hay una línea debajo pero… como en el anterior capítulo no quiso ponerlo… ¿por qué me va a dejar ahora? jejejejejeje

Hermione miró a los ojos al moreno. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar que los recuerdos del pasado comenzasen a llenar su mente. Le veía una y otra vez muerto sobre sus manos. Sacudió levemente la cabeza intentando borrarlo. Al verla reaccionar así el moreno la interrogó con la mirada pero su única contestación fue una fugaz sonrisa. La castaña inspiró hondo y apuntó a su rival con determinación. Harry no sabía qué debía hacer. No quería luchar contra ella pero tenía que admitir que por una parte deseaba ver lo que había aprendido. Siempre le impresionó cómo su amiga conseguía vencer todos sus miedos y se enfrentaba a ellos. Sabía que le resultaba duro pero siempre hacía todo lo que podía por ellos; por sus amigos. Cuando ese pensamiento inundó su mente no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa. Estaba listo; con su varita apuntó a la castaña. Los demás miraban la escena conteniendo el aliento. Iba a ser un gran duelo; de eso no había duda. Nadie sabía qué es lo que iba a pasar. Ninguno excepto un muchacho alejado de todos los demás. Lo veía en los ojos de la castaña y el moreno. Ninguno de los dos haría más daño del estrictamente necesario al otro, incluso se ayudarían. – Forman una buena pareja – pensó el rubio que estaba observando la escena – Me gustaría tener lo mismo alguna vez – se sorprendió pensando y una pequeña mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su cara.

¡Expelliarmus! – gritaron los dos al unísono y los dos haces de luz chocaron entre ellos formando una explosión de luz que cegó a todos durante unos segundos. Al desaparecer ambos seguían con las varitas en alto sin dejar de apuntarse. Se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

¡Flipendo! – dijo el moreno intentando sorprender a la castaña. Ésta lo único que hizo fue apuntar con su varita al haz de luz y desviarla contra una pared. Se oyó un gran estallido y apareció un socavón en ella. - ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Bueno... he aprendido alguna cosilla en los libros. – le respondió con naturalidad – Me ha costado más de lo que pensaba... te estás volviendo muy fuerte Harry. Te felicito.

Gracias. – dijo avergonzado – Tú también has aprendido mucho... ¿Seguimos? – a un movimiento positivo de la castaña apuntó con la varita al suelo y pronunció – ¡Terra mobile! – al instante la tierra alrededor de Hermione comenzó a temblar dejando entrever pequeñas grietas. La muchacha se quedó mirando con mucho interés y comprobó, después de dar un pequeño paso para intentar esquivar una de ellas, que al moverse la intensidad del terremoto aumentaba. Levantó su mirada hacia Harry que ahora, apuntando al mismo sitio pronunció - ¡Eolo! – una suave brisa salió de las grietas. Recorrió todo el campo y el moreno, con ayuda de su varita, dirigió esa brisa nuevamente al interior de la tierra. Ahora esa suave brisa arreció formando un pequeño torbellino que se colocó enfrente de la castaña. – Y para terminar ¡Glacius! – heló partes del mismo y lo dirigió hacia ella. En un momento estaba encerrada en hielo y atrapada entre las grietas que se habían abierto a sus pies. Ron observó boquiabierto cómo Hermione, que aún estaba atrapada, comenzaba lentamente a helarse. - ¿Qué tal? ¿Asustada? – gritó él ya que el ruido formado por el viento apenas dejaba oír nada.

Impresionada más bien – le respondió y sonrió. Durante unos segundos ella no hizo nada y dejó que el hielo la atrapase hasta la cintura mientras miraba fijamente al moreno que estaba desconcertado porque ella no intentaba huir. Cuando ya comenzaba a subir más apuntó a Harry y después a ella misma mientras decía Interto. Al instante ella estaba en el lugar del moreno mientras que él estaba atrapado en el hielo.

¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? – preguntó incrédulo Harry. El hielo ya pasaba de su cintura cuando se apuntó a sí mismo y dijo con voz clara - ¡Finite! – no pudo terminar porque la castaña le había lanzado el hechizo silencius.

Creo que este duelo se está acabando... – dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía. El moreno sabía que no podría librarse y acabaría congelado. Miraba a su alrededor y no le venía ninguna idea a la mente. Pero, de repente, oyó una voz – Ten esperanza... sabes que lograrás salir. Sólo piénsalo. Concéntrate. Puedes lograrlo – al momento Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo en el hechizo Finite encantment. El hielo casi había alcanzado su cuello cuando lo consiguió. El remolino paró bruscamente y la tierra volvió a unirse. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Él mismo no podía creérselo. Lo había conseguido únicamente con su concentración. La castaña le miró y sonrió, al final en este duelo conseguiría que aprendiese algún que otro hechizo para su defensa.

¿Cómo lo has hecho? – le preguntó Ron sin acordarse de que estaban en medio de un duelo.

Pues… la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé – le respondió mirándole.

¡Flipendo! – un haz de luz rozó al moreno en uno de los hombros. – Sigo aquí… ¿recuerdas? – le dijo divertida la castaña.

¡Es cierto!

Si yo hubiese sido Granger ya le hubiese quitado la varita… - dijo Draco en voz alta.

Si tú fueses como Hermione comprenderías porqué no se la ha quitado – le respondió Ginny retándole.

Como digas… Weasly – le sonrió el rubio. La pelirroja sin siquiera pensarlo le devolvió la sonrisa. Al ver que él reaccionó levantando una ceja en señal de desconcierto, tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y bruscamente borró esa sonrisa de la cara. - ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? – se preguntó Ginny mientras volvía a mirar el duelo. – Espero que nadie más lo haya visto…

¿Seguimos? – le preguntó Hermione.

Claro. – le respondió el moreno mientras intentaba mover su mano derecha sin conseguirlo.

¿Recuerdas que estás congelado? – le preguntó entre risas.

¡Es cierto! ¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer? – dijo en voz alta – Será mejor que me rinda… - terminó abatido.

¿Me estás diciendo que has podido parar todos esos hechizos sin necesidad de palabras o varita y ahora no puedes fundir el hielo? – se extrañó Hermione.

Es que… no sé si podré volver a concentrarme… - se excusó mientras sentía la mirada de la castaña. – Tal vez si dejases de mirarme ilusionada durante un par de segundos lo conseguiría – pensó Harry mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar evadirse de esa mirada que tan nervioso le ponía.

¿Por qué será que Potter no puede concentrarse? – dijo con sarcasmo Draco haciendo que las mejillas del moreno adquiriesen un tono rojizo.

¡Cállate Malfoy! – le cortó Ron – Estamos en medio de un duelo y no se puede hablar.

Menudo duelo… si seguimos así tal vez terminen para el final del curso – respondió mirando a la castaña que a su vez le respondía con una mirada de disgusto; él únicamente miró durante un segundo al suelo como pidiendo perdón. En ese mismo instante, en el que no sintió la mirada de Hermione, Harry había conseguido deshacerse de todo el hielo.

Ahora sí podemos seguir – dijo el moreno apuntando nuevamente con la varita a Hermione.

Claro… - le miró a los ojos - ¡Érobo! – de la punta de su varita comenzó a salir un humo blancuzco que se iba espesando poco a poco. Con un par de movimientos hizo que una niebla cubriese por completo el espacio que separaba a ambos contrincantes ante la mirada atónita de todos sus amigos.

¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vean Hermione? – le preguntó el moreno mientras intentaba ver algo de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Tal vez tus miedos… - susurró sin que él la oyese. – Ya lo verás Harry – fue su única contestación. Hizo que la niebla les envolviese a ella y al moreno. Ambos estaban cegados completamente y no podían ver a su rival.

¡Flipendo! – un haz de luz apareció de repente enfrente de Hermione que ella desvió con su varita.

Creo que no deberías lanzar hechizos sin saber dónde van a acabar... tal vez puedas herir a alguien – le reprochó Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba ubicar al moreno - ¡Flipendo! – el hechizo le dio directamente en el pie izquierdo haciendo que su rival perdiese el equilibrio.

¡Ay! – exclamó al caerse - ¿Cómo has sabido dónde estoy?

Mmmm déjame pensar... tal vez sea igual que quedarse ciego ¿no? – sonrió la castaña. Antes de que él pudiese hacer cualquier hechizo con su varita dibujó un círculo en el aire pronunciando las siguientes palabras "interrump magician".

¿Qué es lo que pasa? No puedo realizar ningún hechizo – Harry se estaba desesperando ¿cómo iba a pelear si no podía utilizar la magia?.

¿Estás asustado? – preguntó la castaña intentando que su rival comenzase a perder los nervios. - ¿Quieres rendirte?

¡No! – respondió con rotundidad. Ahora sólo tenía que pensar cómo salir de esa situación, lo cual no era muy fácil ya que no podía hacerlo con claridad. Sentía que en cualquier momento su varita iba a salir disparada; a lo que su cuerpo respondió agarrándola fuertemente con su mano derecha. – Vamos Harry piensa... piensa... ¡no se me ocurre nada!. Vale, tranquilízate. Tranquilo... – expiraba hondo - ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer ahora? – estaba completamente desesperado. – Piensa... si has logrado deshacer hechizos con tu mente también podrás ahora – en su mente retumbaba una voz conocida; no sabía exactamente de quién era pero le tranquilizaba. Analizó la frase. Tenía razón pero seguramente ese hechizo era mucho más fuerte que los que él lanzó. ¿Lo conseguiría?. No tuvo tiempo para intentarlo porque otro haz de luz, proveniente sin duda de la castaña, le dio de lleno en el hombro derecho.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha dolido? – le preguntó. No le gustaba comportarse así pero era la única forma que tenía de hacer que él aprendiese sin sospechar nada. Tal vez él pensaría que únicamente quería ganar el duelo.

Estoy perfectamente, gracias – respondió en tono frío. - ¿Por qué se porta así conmigo? – pensaba – Seguramente es por todo lo que le he hecho... – ahora el moreno estaba triste y no podía pensar en otra cosa, no podía concentrarse para romper el hechizo.

¿Harry? ¿seguimos? – Hermione estaba extrañada de no recibir respuesta - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada dando un par de pasos hacia delante.

Lo siento... – se disculpó en voz alta; tenía que acabar con los remordimientos.

¿Qué? – la castaña estaba extrañada - ¿A qué te refieres?

A todo... lo siento – volvió a repetir.

... – sonrió. ¿Así que era por eso que no se podía concentrar? – Tranquilo, estás perdonado.

Gracias – le respondió de todo corazón. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y todo a su alrededor desapareció. Ya no oía los murmullos de sus amigos que intentaban en vano ver algo del duelo. Únicamente podía oír el ritmo de los latidos de su propio corazón. Agudizó más el oído intentando saber dónde se encontraba su rival. Pero no lo conseguía. – Primero he de deshacerme de este hechizo... – pensó. Siguió concentrado durante unos pocos minutos sin que ningún ruido pudiese desconcentrarlo. Al final acabó envuelto en una bola de luz. Lo había logrado.

Veo que lo has conseguido... – le felicitó la castaña al sentir el resplandor. - ¿Seguimos con el duelo?

¿Crees que valdrá la pena? – le preguntó - ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros será capaz de ganar?

Probablemente... – divagó la castaña – no.

¿Te parece bien si lo dejamos en empate? Yo no quiero luchar contra ti, quiero luchar contigo.

Está bien... lo dejamos en empate – le respondió conmovida por la declaración de su amigo. – Pero antes... – recordó que tenía que enseñarle un hechizo de defensa - ¿podrías intentar una cosa?

¿Cuál?

¿Recuerdas el hechizo scurundum?

Sí, estaba en el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿verdad? – recordó el moreno.

Exacto... ¡Bombarda! – apuntó directamente al lugar del que procedía la voz de su rival.

¡Scurundum! – casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar pero formó un escudo perfecto que repelió el ataque que le había lanzado la castaña. Vio cómo el haz de luz volvía a su procedencia y cómo daba contra algo. - ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación. Se adelantó unos pasos para poder ver a su amiga. Iba despacio y rogando por que no le hubiese pasado nada. Después de dar cuatro pasos alguien le cogió por detrás. Intentó darse la vuelta pero esa persona le tenía bien sujeto. Al principio se puso nervioso pero, al oír la respiración de esa persona, sonrió. – Pensé que te había pasado algo…

Tranquilo, ya te dije que sé defenderme sola ¿verdad? – sonrió Hermione – Ahora sólo tenemos que decirles a todos el final… no creo que hayan visto mucho ¿verdad?

No – Harry casi no podía articular palabra. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se estremecía por la cercanía de la castaña. Todos sus músculos se agarrotaron y se empeñaron en no dejar que se moviera ni un centímetro. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que pensó que de un momento a otro iba a salir disparado. Respiraba con dificultad y tuvo que cerrar varias veces los ojos para sentir que por lo menos podía controlar algo. Sus manos se llenaron de sudor y se estremecía mientras que su mandíbula se quedaba encallada. En ese momento su cuerpo únicamente podía sentir el aroma y la respiración de la castaña; era como si nada más existiese. Deseó poder detener el tiempo para poder seguir sintiéndose de esa manera; sintiéndose seguro y querido a la vez que intranquilo y triste. No sabía cómo definir ese sentimiento pero sí tenía una palabra para él: amor.

Bueno – dijo Hermione soltando lentamente al moreno. - ¿Por qué le abrazo? Tengo que controlarme… - pensó para sí misma. Después de estar cinco años sin verle sentía la enorme necesidad de estar cada minuto del día cerca de él. Intentaba controlarse pero… era totalmente inútil. – Será mejor que despeje la niebla ¿no? – dijo sonriente después de soltarle y que él se diese la vuelta.

Creo que sí… deben pensar que nos hemos dado una paliza – soltó una carcajada.

Tienes razón – le respondió también entre risas – Finite – al instante toda la niebla desapareció dejando a los dos amigos juntos en mitad del atrio.

¿Quién ha ganado? – preguntó perplejo Ron.

Hemos quedado empate – le respondió el moreno sonriente.

Sí – coincidió la castaña.

Bueno… vale… si vosotros lo decís… la verdad es que nos hemos perdido la mitad del duelo. – dijo mirando a ambos con ojos escrutadores. - ¿Cuál era el premio?

¿Premio? Pues… no se me había ocurrido – rió Harry.

¿Puedo opinar? – preguntó Ron alzando la mano

Claro, es justo que el árbitro diga en qué consiste el premio – sonrió Hermione.

Creo que lo justo sería que el que ha ganado, en este caso los que han ganado – puntualizó – deberían elegir… ¡lo que vamos a comer! – terminó entre risas mientras que sus compañeros le acompañaban.

Está bien, creo que es justo – Harry desvió su mirada hacia el techo e hizo ademán de estar pensando - ¿Qué te parece si comemos ensalada y fruta Hermione?

Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – respondió entornando los ojos.

¿Qué? – ahora Ron era el que los miraba con los ojos como platos – No es justo… yo creo que habéis hecho trampas – intentó discutir con sus amigos para no tener que alimentarse a base de ese menú. Todos se quedaron por un segundo mirando al pelirrojo y se echaron a reír.

Vale, vale – dijo Harry entre risas – Cada uno puede comer lo que quiera.

¡Bien! – Ron dio un pequeño saltito y se dirigió a la mesa. Todos sus amigos le imitaron y al momento apareció todo tipo de comida.

¿No vienes Draco? – le preguntó Hermione al ver que ni siquiera se había acercado.

No creo que ellos quieran que comparta la mesa – le respondió en un susurro mientras miraba como Ron devoraba todo lo que se le ponía por delante.

¡Vamos Draco! ¡Ven a comer con nosotros! – le rogó la castaña mientras le asía del brazo para acercarlo a la mesa.

Está bien… - se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer. Levantó su mirada durante un par de segundos, lo suficiente para ver cómo dos ojos verdes le miraban celosos.

La comida transcurrió tranquila y en silencio. Alguno de los chicos comenzaba una pequeña conversación que era detenida de inmediato. Se notaba que estaban bastante incómodos. Aún no habían asumido el ataque que el rubio profirió a Harry. Todos desconfiaban de él y le lanzaban miradas furtivas para vigilarlo. Él se sentía observado y se movía nervioso en su asiento. No levantaba sus ojos del plato que tenía debajo. Muchas veces se había sentido cómo las demás personas escrutaban sus modales, su forma de comer, hasta su forma de respirar. Estaba muy acostumbrado. Pero no se hacía a la idea de estar tan cómodo en medio de toda esa desconfianza. La única persona en toda la mesa que no le lanzaba miradas era la castaña que estaba sentada a su lado. Ella lo miraba tranquilamente y tal vez con una leve nota de preocupación. Se sentía a gusto, demasiado; comenzaba a asustarse. - ¿Qué me está pasando? – se preguntó - ¿Tan rápido he olvidado todo lo que me enseñaron? – se repetía una y otra vez. Al no encontrar ninguna respuesta, inspiró hondo, sonrió brevemente a su compañera y volvió a mirar fijamente su comida..

¿Ahora sí podemos hacer una batalla de nieve? – preguntó el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

Bueno... votemos. ¿Quiénes están de acuerdo? – dijo en voz alta Harry y comenzó a contar todas las manos alzadas. – Somos mayoría absoluta – siguió mirando de reojo al rubio que también había alzado la mano debido a un codazo que le dio Hermione.

Entonces... ¡todos afuera! – el pelirrojo ya se había puesto los guantes y estaba en la puerta esperando a todos los demás.

Harry – le llamó la castaña amarrándole del brazo - ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Claro.

¿Puedes prestarme a Hedwig? Es para mandar una carta a mis padres...

Eso es peligroso. Será mejor que no lo hagas, pueden descubrirla...

Tranquilo se la voy a mandar a Lupin para que se la haga llegar.

¿No sería mejor que se la dieses a Dumbledore? Creo que es mucho más seguro.

No – respondió tan rápido que el moreno levantó una ceja en señal de desconcierto – esto... mejor la camuflo. No quiero ponerle en un aprieto...

Bueno, como quieras. Está en la lechucería.

Gracias, ahora mismo voy a escribir la carta.

¿Vas a ir a la lechuceria tú sola? Creo que es mejor que te acompañe alguien.

¿Tú crees? No hay nadie en todo el colegio y además seguro que Dumbledore nos está vigilando – explicó. Quería estar sola para que nadie le preguntase por su contenido.

No, definitivamente te tiene que acompañar alguien. No quiero que nadie se quede solo, por lo que pueda pasar...

Está bien – aceptó.

Tranquilo Potter, yo la acompaño – se ofreció Draco que estaba escuchándoles.

¿Tú? – preguntó incrédulo Harry - ¿crees que te voy a dejar acompañarla? ¿A ti solo?

No me va a pasar nada – intentó tranquilizarle la castaña.

No me fío – miró de reojo al rubio – será mejor que yo también vaya.

¿No deberías estar vigilando a tus admiradores? – le preguntó con sarcasmo Draco.

No me provoques... – le respondió entre dientes el moreno.

Está bien, está bien. Será mejor que me acompañéis los dos – cedió Hermione temiendo que los dos muchachos comenzasen nuevamente a discutir. – Pero primero quiero escribir la carta – dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla y sacaba un pergamino. Los dos chicos no dejaban de mirarse con odio. – Creo que es mejor que esperéis fuera...

¿Por qué? – se quejó el moreno.

No me dejáis concentrarme

¿Qué no te dejamos concentrarte? – se ofendió el rubio.

No paráis de moveros y ¡me ponéis nerviosa!

Está bien, está bien. Nos vamos – dijo el moreno mientras empujaba bruscamente al rubio para que saliese – Pero estamos justo detrás de la puerta.

Gracias.

No sabía cómo empezar. ¿Cómo se le dice a una persona que cuide a sus padres porque sabe lo que va a pasar en el futuro?. Seguro que pensarían que está loca. Durante unos minutos miró el pergamino vacío. Después de reflexionar cogió la pluma y comenzó a escribir. Cuando terminó releyó la carta para captar cualquier comentario que diese a entender que sabía con todo lujo de detalles lo que iba a pasar.

_Querido Lupin_:

_Sé que lo que voy a pedirte es muy peligroso y que, tal vez, no tenga derecho a hacerlo… pero eres una de las personas en las que más confío. Quiero que protejas a mis padres. Sé que toda la Orden vigila a todas nuestras familias pero quiero que tú te ocupes de ellos ¿lo harás?. Seguro que sí… confío plenamente en ti, tanto como para dejar a tu cuidado lo que más quiero en este mundo… mi familia. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo habrá estado la Orden vigilándolos pero he de decirte que mis padres siguen el mismo patrón todos los años. Vamos a casa de mi abuela que vive en un barrio de Londres (Quenns gate 10 Kensington, es una casa azul rodeada de una pequeña verja blanca y con dos pinos bordeando la puerta principal) allí asistimos a una fiesta. Viene toda mi familia y además mi abuela suele invitar a unos amigos. Este año me ha comentado que vendrán alrededor de ocho personas además de mi familia claro. Tengo miedo de que consigan entrar aprovechando esta ocasión. Por favor protégelos. Supongo que no hará falta que te diga que no vayas solo; busca ayuda. No quiero que te pase nada. _

_Espero que me envíes a Hedwig mañana para decirme que todo ha salido bien y que no tengo de que preocuparme._

_Un abrazo y Feliz Navidad._

_Hermione._

Después de leer varias veces la carta la enrolló con mucho cuidado; sabía que esta era la única oportunidad que tendría su familia. Ahora recordaba cómo se había enterado más o menos de lo que había pasado esa noche. Uno de los vigilantes, Ubertus, se lo contó entre risas.

Tenías que haber visto cómo corrían – reía – no pensé que los muggles pudiesen hacerlo tan deprisa – reía más fuerte – aún puedo oírles gritar – saboreaba cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca y herían profundamente a la castaña. - ¿estás llorando? – le preguntó con asco al ver cómo una lágrima se asomaba por uno de sus ojos.

Me las pagarás… - respondió entre dientes mientras seguía intentando acercarse a la serpiente de su "señor".

No sé por qué pero creo que no me das miedo… - se quedó mirándola mientras caía al suelo por un mordisco que le había dado la serpiente en una pierna – Maldita sangre sucia – le dio una patada en un costado.

Te juro que te arrepentirás de esto – respondió la castaña poniéndose de pie.

¡Cállate! – le gritó después de darle una bofetada.

Era irónico pero, gracias a ese mal nacido, ahora podía salvar a sus padres. Se levantó despacio y salió de la habitación. Al salir se encontró con que los dos muchachos que tenían que acompañarla a la lechuceria estaban en plena pelea.

No estás en posición de decir eso hurón…

¿Hurón? Vaya Potter… será mejor que cambies de vocabulario – le dijo bostezando – Eres demasiado repetitivo.

Te gané en un duelo y te puedo volver a ganar. – le replicó mientras la ira se iba apoderando de su cuerpo.

¿Qué me ganaste? Estás soñando Potter. Si ganaste fue porque…

¿Ya volvéis a pelearos? – interrumpió la castaña de repente. – Al final será mejor que vaya yo sola – dijo caminando en dirección a la lechuceria.

¡Hermione! ¡espera! – le pidió Harry que caminaba hacia ella – No volveré a pelearme con Malfoy…

Gracias – le sonrió – sé que no podrás cumplirlo pero de todos modos gracias – ya se estaba acostumbrando a que los dos chicos no dejasen de pelearse así que tomó la decisión de no intervenir.

Eres inteligente Hermione – le dijo Draco que también había llegado a su altura.

No la llames así… no tienes suficiente confianza – le replicó susurrando el moreno que ahora estaba a su lado.

La llamaré como quiera cara rajada – le respondió mirándole a los ojos. De repente la castaña soltó un suspiro.

Nunca cambiareis…

Puedes apostar a que no – sonrió Harry a su amiga.

Llegaron a la lechuceria. Una vez allí, el moreno llamó a su lechuza que se posó majestuosamente en su hombro. Hermione le ató despacio el pergamino.

Ahora tengo que realizar un hechizo pero no te asustes – le susurró a la lechuza. Ésta bajó lentamente del hombro del moreno y se situó solicita delante de ella. Agitó su varita y, en un segundo, se había transformado en una pequeña libélula. – Por favor lleva esta carta urgentemente a Lupin. Quédate con él hasta que te de la respuesta el día siguiente. – la lechuza le dio un pequeño picotazo en señal de que lo había entendido y remontó el vuelo.

¿Te das cuenta de que la has convertido en un animal que apenas podría llevar un pergamino tan grande? – le preguntó curioso el rubio mientras salían de la lechuceria.

Hablando del pergamino ¿dónde está? No lo he visto... – siguió el moreno que se había quedado quieto al ver que su amiga no avanzaba.

He realizado un hechizo para que todo el mundo vea solo una libélula. Los únicos que podemos verla somos Lupin y yo. – les explicó en voz baja para que nadie "oportunamente" le escuchara.

Vaya eso es muy inteligente – le felicitó el rubio.

Sí, como todas las cosas que hace – le sonrió Harry lo que hizo que la castaña se sonrojase.

Será mejor que nos vayamos, seguro que ya están todos divirtiéndose y nosotros todavía aquí...

Los tres se encaminaron al patio en silencio. Hermione caminaba en medio de los dos chicos para intentar evitar alguna que otra pelea pero, como le prometió Harry, no hubo ninguna más. Por lo menos durante el camino que recorrieron. Al llegar vieron cómo todos sus amigos estaban mojados hasta los huesos pero sonreían de felicidad. Se empujaban unos a otros, se tiraban bolas de nieve y construían pequeños parapetos para protegerse. Nada más salir al patio una bola de nieve se estrelló contra la cara de Draco.

¿Qué es lo que te propones pobretón? – le preguntó desafiante el rubio.

¿No te lo imaginas? – sonrió maliciosamente – Estás en medio de una pelea de bolas de nieve y ni siquiera te proteges...

No voy a participar en la misma pelea que tú

Como prefieras... ¡serás el blanco de todas mis tiradas!

¡Ron! Será mejor que lo dejes en... – la castaña no terminó la frase. Se había puesto delante del rubio, justo en la trayectoria del pelirrojo. Así que una de las bolas hizo que se callase en el instante. - ¡Ahora te vas a enterar! – exclamó alegremente mientras reunía suficiente nieve.

¡No! – respondió entre risas mientras se escondía detrás de una montaña de nieve. - ¡Perdón! – seguía intentando decir pero ya era demasiado tarde; lo único que salía de la boca del pelirrojo eran sonoras carcajadas. La castaña se acercó a él bordeando el muro y le echó una gran cantidad de nieve encima. Ambos reían ahora como locos. Harry hacía tiempo que no la veía reír así y se unió a ellos sonriendo de felicidad. Mientras tanto Draco se quedó apartado sentado en las escaleras. Miraba casi con anhelo cómo los demás se divertían. Él nunca había participado en esos juegos; sus padres no lo creían necesario. Tenía que comportarse como todo un señor aún teniendo tres años. Mientras seguía sumido en su mundo una bola le dio en el pecho.

¡Cómo te atreves pobretón! – exclamó sin siquiera mirar de dónde procedía la nieve. Al ver que el pelirrojo estaba lo bastante lejos de él como para no oír la provocación, miró a su alrededor y se topó con una chica castaña que le miraba sonriente. - ¿Has sido tú?

Bueno... te he visto tan triste que pensé que tal vez quisieras unirte a nosotros.

No, gracias. Estoy bien aquí – respondió firme pero en su voz había una pequeña nota de tristeza.

¡No seas aburrido! – le dijo mientras comenzaba a lanzarle más nieve.

¡Estate quieta! – exclamaba entre risas. Casi sin darse cuenta estaba agachado y comenzaba una batalla con ella; olvidando así una parte de las enseñanzas de sus padres.

Estuvieron en el patio más de dos horas jugando y riendo. Al final acabaron todos, sin excepción, calados. Regresaron a la sala de los menesteres para poder ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Al entrar los chicos se fueron a la izquierda y las chicas a la derecha. Se encontraron con dos espaciosos baños completamente equipados para todas sus necesidades.

¿Prefieres darte un baño Hermione? – le preguntó Ginny mientras veía que su amiga se dirigía hacia una puerta.

Sí, bueno si no os importa claro. Creo que sólo hay uno...

Claro que no, puedes utilizarlo – respondió Luna mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente.

Gracias. – les respondió la castaña entrando en el baño. Giró la manilla del agua caliente. Después de unos minutos todo el baño quedó cegado por el vapor. Se acercó al espejo y lo limpió; quería ver de nuevo el rostro de su juventud. Lo observó detenidamente, en él no había ninguna de las marcas que le habían hecho durante todos estos años. Ya no tenía la mirada perdida y vacía; en su lugar había un brillo de alegría y juventud. Sonrió satisfecha y se metió en la bañera. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía cómoda. Se sumergió completamente para poder limpiar también su mente. Estuvo en el fondo durante unos segundos; eso le ayudó a recapacitar. Al erguirse rompió con su cuerpo la barrera que le separaba de la realidad. Se sentía agotada. No podía soportar durante más tiempo esa carga. Inspiró hondo y comenzó a deslizar suavemente la esponja por todo su cuerpo. Mientras lo hacía tenía la mirada perdida en las pequeñas olas que se formaban en la bañera. Veía cómo nacían, crecían y morían muy pronto; le recordaba a sí misma. Le habían hecho renunciar a mucho en poco tiempo ¡sólo tenía 17 años cuando pasó! No era justo. Dio un golpe con rabia en el agua. Se volvió a sumergir, necesitaba volver a olvidarlo todo. Mientras estaba en el fondo se concentró en dos ojos verdes que nuevamente rezumaban vida y energía. Al erguirse vio todo de otra forma. Sonrió al sentirse llena de esperanza.

Hermione tarda mucho ¿no? – preguntó Ginny que ya estaba lista para ir a cenar.

Yo creo que está descansando – respondió Luna mientras intentaba conseguir que su cabello estuviese liso - ¿Cómo puede la gente conseguir que su pelo haga lo que le mandan?

Déjame a mí – le dijo divertida la pelirroja mientras cogía el cepillo de su amiga – Tal vez deberíamos llamarla.

Como prefieras

Oye... ¿Cómo es que te estás arreglando tanto? – la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

Me apetece... hoy es navidad – le respondió sin cambiar en nada su expresión.

¿Ya estáis listas? – la castaña acababa de salir del cuarto de baño y miraba sorprendida a sus amigas que habían acabado muy pronto.

¿Y tú no? Has estado mucho tiempo.

¿Eh? Sí bueno... estaba descansando… ya sabéis de tantos exámenes.

Nosotras ya hemos terminado, te esperamos fuera para que te arregles.

Hermione se quedó sola en el cuarto de baño y comenzó a prepararse. Estas iban a ser unas buenas navidades. En realidad iban a ser las mejores navidades de los últimos cinco años.

¿Dónde está el hurón?

Está en el baño Ron

Yo quería entrar al baño – refunfuñó mientras que Neville se reía.

Tranquilo puedes pasar tú después.

¿Después de él? – respondió con asco

Ron... será mejor que te controles. – le dijo Harry al ver su mueca – Queremos pasar unas buenas navidades.

Tienes razón, tienes razón. – le respondió nervioso.

¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? – le preguntó de repente Neville que se fijó en que no paraba de moverse de un sitio para otro.

Bueno... yo... – miró a Harry de reojo – Voy a... a hacer algo muy importante.

¿Sí? ¿Y qué es?

Esto... bueno... eh... voy a hablar con... con...

¿Con Luna?

¿Qué? ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

No sé... pensé que te gustaba, eso es todo – le respondió Neville mientras se peinaba.

¿Quieres decir que parece que me guste Luna?

Pues un poco sí amigo – intervino Harry

Estáis los dos equivocados. A mí quien me gusta es Hermione

¿Hermione? Pensé que bueno... que le gustaba a Harry – dijo en voz baja Neville.

Tienes razón – le susurró el moreno mientras que Ron seguía peleándose con su pelo.

¿Qué al pobretón le gusta la loca? – entró de repente Draco ya preparado.

¡No la llames así! – protestó Ron.

Qué bonito... la defiendes... – dijo con malicia.

Piérdete – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo antes de salir del baño dando un portazo.

Bueno… será mejor que nos vayamos.

Después de unos minutos estaban todos alrededor del abeto de navidad. Ron estaba intentando encender la chimenea mientras que Draco se burlaba constantemente de él ya que no podía hacer un simple hechizo. Los demás estaban terminando de decorar el árbol.

¡Faltan los regalos! – exclamó de repente Ginny cuando ya habían terminado.

Es cierto – coincidió Luna que miraba directamente a Ron.

Entonces que cada uno vaya a recoger los suyos – terminó alegremente la pelirroja mientras iba a su habitación.

Uno a uno trajeron los regalos que habían comprado para sus amigos. Harry dejó todos los regalos y, sin que nadie le viese, guardó el regalo de Hermione en su bolsillo. Únicamente faltaba que la castaña trajese los suyos.- ¡Falto yo! – dijo mientras se encaminaba a su habitación. Sin que ella se diese cuenta un chico la estaba siguiendo. Entró a la habitación y, de repente, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

¿Quién es? – preguntó al girarse rápidamente con su varita en la mano.

¿Me vas a atacar?


	15. El día de Navidad

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien. Bueno ahora lo de siempre…

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a la Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (Si yo lo hubiese hecho… ¿de que iba a estar aquí viendo como llueve en lugar de dar la vuelta al mundo?)

Y ahora los reviews  :

**Zara Zabini: **Gracias por el cumplido jejejejeje ¿Qué quién entró al cuarto? Pos… mejor te respondo en la primera línea ¿vale? Seguro que es toda una sorpresa. Espero que te siga gustando ¡Agur!

**Enigranger: **¡Hola! Tienes razón más vale tarde que nunca jejejejeje. ¿te gustó el duelo? Me alegro… no sabía muy bien cómo acabarlo. Hombre… atacar, atacar, lo que se dice atacar a Hermione pos… creo que… mejor lo contesto en el capítulo ¿Vale? Y en cuanto a lo de Harry… ¡también tienes la respuesta en este capítulo! Y lo del futuro igual tarda un poco más… es que si no… ¡sabrías más del fic que yo! Jejejejejejejeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo ¡Agur!

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **Esto… ¡muchas gracias por la corrección! Si ya me sonaba raro a mí… ejem… bueno, que ya lo he cambiado jejejejeje. ¿Crees que es Ron? Mmmmm no sé, no sé… tal vez te lleves una sorpresa jejejeje. ¿A qué son divertidos cuando se pelean Harry y Draco? Bueno, tal vez no te guste mucho este capítulo… en fin (te sugiero que leas lo que voy a poner antes de la historia y si se te quitan las ganas pos… ¡espero que leas el siguiente!). ¡Agur!

**Alba1: **¡Hola! Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí sniff sniff ¡pero me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo! Lo de dejar los capítulos así pos… ¡es para que tengáis más ganas de seguir leyendo! Jejejejeje. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste ¡Agur!

Antes de nada tengo que decir que, aunque este capítulo tiene aventuras, va cargadito de romanticismo (a saber qué fue lo que bebí cuando lo escribí). Así que si no os gusta mucho este género pos… ejem… mejor lo leéis por encima y os paráis en las cosas que pasan en el futuro y otras cosillas más. ¡Ah! También es más largo que los demás para que este todo el romanticismo juntito (vale, hay más después pero no tan juntito). En fin, que voy a intentar poner una línea otra vez… no creo que salga pero… ¡Disfrutad de la lectura! (que televisivo me ha quedado eso…)

Perdona Draco… me has asustado… - se disculpó.

No pasa nada.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó mientras sacaba los regalos de su baúl.

Bueno… vine a…

¿A qué?

Vine a darte esto – bruscamente le puso un regalo en las manos – no quiero que los demás lo vean

¿Me has comprado un regalo? – preguntó sorprendida mientras, sin quererlo, lo miraba con desconfianza.

Sí, bueno… es Navidad ¿no? Tranquila – siguió viendo la expresión de la castaña – no es nada explosivo.

Es la costumbre… mejor dicho, es la falta de ella – rió.

¿No vas a abrirlo? – preguntó impaciente.

Esperaré hasta mañana – le respondió mientras abría nuevamente el baúl para guardarlo.

¡No! Prefiero que lo abras ahora – adoptó un tono autoritario, exactamente igual al que utilizaba antes.

Está bien, está bien – desenvolvió cuidadosamente el regalo y se encontró con un libro; un libro de leyendas.

Te lo compré porque sé que eres una sabelotodo insufrible y el que llevabas en el partido se ensució de barro – le explicó con indeferencia. La castaña le miró y en un segundo le estaba abrazando.

Gracias, muchas gracias Draco. Nunca pensé que me harías un regalo.

Yo tampoco – respondió mientras ella le seguía abrazando. Él tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le abrazase. Bueno, no sin que le pidiesen algo a cambio. Pero descubrió que este no pedía nada; sólo era un acto de amistad. Su cerebro obligó a sus brazos a devolverle el abrazo. En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que la castaña era su amiga.

Perdona pero yo no te he comprado nada… - se disculpó mientras se separaba de él – no pensé que pasarías la Navidad con nosotros y mucho menos que me fueses a regalar algo.

No importa Hermione.

Sí que importa… - se quedó quieta pensando - ¡ya lo tengo!

De verdad que no importa… después de todo lo que te he hecho.

Eso forma parte del pasado, de un pasado muy lejano. Además las cosas pueden cambiar – le dijo – Creeme yo lo estoy intentando – pensó para si misma. – lo he encontrado.

¿Qué es eso?

Es un cordón hecho de hilos. Me lo regaló una amiga muggle cuando iba al colegio. – le explicó – Le tengo mucho cariño; me lo regaló antes de irse para que la recordase por siempre.

Vaya… ¿y quieres regalármelo a mi? – preguntó extrañado.

Sí. Ya sé que no soportas las cosas muggles pero quiero que te lo quedes. Esto te demostrará que hay alguien con quien siempre podrás contar.

Gracias – no sabía qué más decir. Con cuidado se metió el cordón en el bolsillo.

¿Sabes que lo deberías llevar atado en la muñeca? – rió Hermione

Lo sé, pero no quiero que los demás lo vean. Todavía no.

Como prefieras. Ahora creo que será mejor que volvamos

¿Quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó solícitamente al ver como la castaña intentaba coger todos los regalos a la vez.

Creo que… sí por favor – sonrió mientras le tendía parte de los regalos.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperándoles. Al ver a Draco ayudando a la castaña se extrañaron pero decidieron no decir nada. Los dos se sentaron en los sitios que les habían dejado los demás. Hermione estaba sentada entre Harry y Ron y Draco se sentó entre Ginny y Luna. Fue una cena muy tranquila excepto porque al pelirrojo se le caía cada dos por tres los cubiertos. Después de cenar se sentaron todos en los cojines que estaban esparcidos por el suelo enfrente de la chimenea. Charlaron animadamente y, de vez en cuando, se veía volar un cojín hacia uno de los chicos. Ya era media noche así que trajeron sus sacos de dormir y los prepararon. Uno a uno se fueron durmiendo; todos menos un chico pelirrojo que intentaba por todos los medios serenarse.

Hermione – le susurró Ron mientras la movía con suavidad para despertarla – Hermione ¿estás despierta? – seguía moviéndola pero con un poco más de fuerza - ¡Despierta! – la zarandeó.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la castaña que se había sobresaltado - ¿Ron? Todavía es muy pronto… después abriremos los regalos – bostezó y volvió a acurrucarse en su saco – sigue durmiendo…

No te duermas… escúchame. Necesito hablar contigo. Pero ¿Quieres despertarte de una vez mujer?

Vale, vale – se levantó perezosamente mientras se frotaba los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó con enfado.

Necesito hablar contigo – repitió mientras le agarraba del brazo para sacarla del saco de dormir.

¿Ahora?

Sí

¿Tan importante es?

Sí – repitió al borde de la desesperación.

¿No puede esperar a mañana?

No

Tengo mucho sueñooooo – se quejó mientras intentaba volver a tumbarse.

Levántate… después podrás seguir durmiendo. Es sólo un momento.

¿Seguro?

Sí, venga.

Está bien, pero que conste que no voy a estar muy despierta ¿eh? – cuando salió del saco sintió un escalofrío. – Hace frío.

Ponte esta bata. – le ofreció la bata de Draco

No es mi bata, me queda grande – dijo Hermione somnolienta.

¿Quieres dejar de quejarte por un momento?

Vale, ¿a dónde vamos?

A la habitación de los chicos.

¿Hay camas? – preguntó ya que lo único que tenía en mente era volverse a dormir.

No – dijo con rotundidad – y si las hay las hago desaparecer.- terminó mientras se llevaba a la castaña casi a rastras.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de los chicos en lugar de haber cuatro camas apareció un sofá y una chimenea ya que Hermione aún no había entrado en calor.

¡Genial! Un sofá – corrió hacia él. Casi se tumba de no ser porque el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Bien… ahora tengo que empezar a hablar.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se sentaba.

Esto… no sé por dónde empezar…

¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – ahora la castaña estaba preocupada. - ¿Te pasa algo?

Realmente… sí me pasa algo, pero no es malo – añadió rápidamente al ver que su amiga abría la boca – por ahora no.

¿Por ahora?

Hermione… tengo que decirte algo y por favor no me interrumpas; no es fácil para mí.

Está bien, no te interrumpiré. – miró a su amigo con gran interés y en silencio.

Te habrás dado cuenta de que tú y yo siempre estamos discutiendo ¿verdad? – su amiga asintió en silencio mientras aparecía una sonrisa en su cara – Bien pues… yo – emitió un pequeño suspiro – hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Al principio estas discusiones eran porque, en una palabra, me sacabas de quicio. Siempre estabas de aquí para allá diciéndonos a Harry y a mí que estudiásemos, que no hiciésemos esto, que debíamos comportarnos mejor… en fin, que nos tratabas como una madre – se paró y miró la expresión de la castaña; era de total acuerdo - ¿Estás de acuerdo verdad? – su amiga asintió y el pelirrojo sonrió. – Pero… después en cuarto me peleé contigo por culpa de un chico, de Viktor Krum. Al principio estaba convencido de que lo hacía para espiar a Harry, porque creí que te estaba sacando información sobre las pruebas y eso pues… no lo podía permitir. Por mucho que tú me dijeses que nunca harías nada que perjudicase a Harry no podía quitarme esa sensación que aparecía cada vez que os veía juntos. Más tarde, en quinto, cuando supe que aún seguías escribiéndote con él esa sensación cambió radicalmente; cada vez que oía su nombre me faltaba el aire y me enfadaba sin motivo. No supe cuándo fue, pero tardé un año entero en darme cuenta de que era. – en ese momento miró al suelo porque sabía que no podría sostener la mirada de la castaña – Me di cuenta de que lo que sentía eran celos; celos de Viktor. – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, al fin comprendió lo que Ron estaba intentando hacer – Bueno… yo… - ahora la miró directo a los ojos – estoy enamorado de ti Hermione. Ahora ya puedes hablar – terminó al ver que la chica se quedaba quieta sin emitir ningún sonido.

Yo… - la voz de la castaña temblaba ¿cómo podía decirle que no sentía lo mismo? No quería dañarle pero tampoco darle esperanzas. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Tranquila – se sentó a su lado en el sofá – Sólo tenía que decírtelo eso es todo. Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí.

¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula.

¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? – ahora miró al suelo intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía de salir de allí.

¿Cuenta de qué?

Tú estás enamorada de Harry ¿verdad? – sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta rompería en mil pedazos su corazón pero algo en su interior quería saberlo.

Ron… yo… - hizo que su amigo le mirase a los ojos – sí, estoy enamorada de él – nunca creyó que esa declaración le pudiese entristecer tanto. Sabía que las palabras que salieron de su boca dañaban a su amigo más que ninguna cosa. Tenía que ser sincera.

Lo sabía – se abrazó a ella – Espero que sepa cuidar bien de ti… si no se las tendrá que ver conmigo – le susurró mientras que lloraba en silencio.

Tranquilo… estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera y te comprenda. Eres un chico muy especial.

¿Especial? – preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla.

Sí: eres muy divertido, leal, valiente, romántico y por que no, también muy guapo. – sonrió – Aunque tienes un carácter un poco… - intentó buscar la palabra adecuada – raro.

¿Raro? – le preguntó divertido.

Sí Ronald Weasly – se separó de él y le miró a los ojos – es usted muy raro – terminó entre risas – y seguro que alguien ahí fuera sabrá apreciarlo y disfrutar de ello. – acarició suavemente la mejilla de su amigo para limpiar una lágrima.

Gracias. Harry es muy afortunado – le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó - ¿seguimos siendo amigos verdad? – tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Los mejores Ron, los mejores – cogió la mano que le ofreció y juntos volvieron a la sala en la que estaban el resto de sus amigos durmiendo.

Buenas noches Hermione – el pelirrojo besó su mejilla.

Buenas noches Ron – le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

Ron se metió en el saco y dirigió su mirada al techo. Se sentía bien. Su declaración no había tenido el final que tanto había deseado; pero su amiga había sido sincera. Aunque ella no sintiese lo mismo, él siempre la querría. Tomó una determinación. Iba a hacer cualquier cosa para que fuese feliz. Lo primero era ayudar a su mejor amigo que se revolvía nervioso en su saco. Sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe para saber si estaba despierto.

¿Estás despierto? – susurró para que nadie más les oyese.

Sí. ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó nervioso – No deja… no quiero saberlo…

¿Seguro que no quieres saberlo?

No, no quiero – repitió

Está bien – el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta

Espera, espera, no te duermas. Sí que quiero saberlo – reconoció mientras le movía un poco.

Vale. Ha salido todo como yo imaginaba

¿Qué? – en la cara del moreno apareció la tristeza. – Entiendo… bueno, os deseo lo mejor – terminó mientras se daba la vuelta.

Tienes mucha suerte, no la desaproveches – le dijo el pelirrojo que se había acercado a su amigo.

¿Entonces? – le volvió a preguntar esperanzado.

Me ha rechazado… - reprimió sus ganas de llorar.

Yo… no sé qué decir – era cierto, se debatía entre la tristeza por su amigo y la alegría que le causaba esa declaración. – Lo siento – le dijo de todo corazón.

Lo sé. – respondió – Pero… tienes que conseguir que sea feliz ¿me lo prometes?

Sí, te lo prometo. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

Gracias. ¡Ah! Mañana me llevaré a todos para que le puedas dar el regalo en… privado.

Eres el mejor amigo que existe en el mundo – salió de su saco y lo abrazó.

Y tú eres un poco… empalagoso – se rieron los dos – Vuelve a tu saco y duerme… mañana será un gran día

Sí, sí que lo será. – con este pensamiento Harry se durmió.

Durante la noche sólo se oía a una persona moviéndose nerviosamente en su saco. - ¿estarán bien mis padres? – Hermione no podía dormir pensando una y otra vez en ello – Si no hubiese perdido el medallón ahora mismo podría saberlo – se reprochó. – mañana tengo que encontrarlo, cueste lo que cueste. – intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir pero le fue imposible. Cuando apareció el primer rayo de sol una chica pelirroja se levantó y se acercó a su hermano.

Despierta Ron – le movía un poco - ¡Ron! ¡Despierta! – gritó al ver que su hermano ni siquiera había abierto un poco los ojos.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Hermione que se había levantado al oír los gritos de Ginny

Perdona… - se avergonzó – es que… es Navidad y estaba intentando despertar a mi hermano.

Deja de armar tanto escándalo – dijo Draco a quién también le habían despertado los gritos de la pelirroja.

¡Armaré el escándalo que me de la gana! – respondió molesta.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Luna se levantaba lentamente.

¿Alguien nos ataca? – Neville miraba de un lado a otro.

¿Ataque? ¿Estáis todos bien? – Harry se había salido del saco y tenía la varita en la mano aunque sus ojos seguían cerrados.

Tranquilos es solo la pequeña Weasly que no consigue que el pobretón se despierte – respondió con desgana Draco mientras salía pesadamente de su saco.

¿Qué? ¿Después de todos estos gritos y no se ha despertado aún? – la castaña se acercó sorprendida.

Es como una marmota – dijo Harry mientras le comenzaba a zarandear. - ¡Ron! ¡Despierta!

Así no se va a despertar – sonrió Luna que también se había acercado – Ronnie el desayuno está listo.

¿Desayuno? – el pelirrojo había abierto los ojos y observaba cómo el resto de sus amigos, incluido Draco, soltaban sonoras carcajadas.

¡Vaya! Tendré que acordarme para la próxima vez – dijo Ginny entre carcajadas. Dejaron a Ron y se dirigieron al gran abeto que tenía a sus pies un montón de regalos.

Una chica que te entienda – susurró Hermione mientras ayudaba a Ron a levantarse ya que no podía bajar la cremallera.

¿Qué? – le preguntó mientras intentaba tirar con fuerza de la cremallera. Al final la rompió y salió sin esfuerzo.

Nada… venga que los demás ya están abriendo los regalos.

Todos estaban alrededor del abeto desenvolviendo rápidamente los regalos. Abrían los ojos en señal de sorpresa y, mirasen donde mirasen, siempre había una sonrisa de satisfacción por el regalo.

¡Gracias Hermione! ¡Me encanta! – su amiga pelirroja le abrazó rápidamente mientras miraba otra vez la prenda que tanto había pedido.

Sabía que existían – dijo Luna con aire ausente mientras se escondía detrás de las páginas del libro que le había regalado la castaña. Llevaba también unos adornos en el pelo que le habían regalado entre el resto.

¡Es una planta impresionante! – exclamó Neville mientras buscaba sus propiedades en el libro que los hermanos Weasly le habían comprado.

¡Vaya! Son unos guantes geniales Hermione. ¡Gracias! – la abrazó el pelirrojo y después se los probó. – Irán muy bien con el resto del equipo que me regalaron – entre su hermana, Neville y Luna le habían comprado un equipo.

¿No te han regalado nada? – le preguntó un poco triste la pelirroja a Draco que estaba alejado.

No te importa – le respondió con desgana mientras agarraba fuertemente el cordón que le había regalado ayer Hermione. Como única respuesta recibió una mueca de Ginny.

¡Gracias por el reloj Ron! – le dijo la castaña mientras se lo ponía rápidamente – Y también me encantan estos libros – les dijo a Neville, Ginny y Luna.

De nada… como yo te rompí el tuyo pues pensé que te gustaría. Además puedes anotar todas las tareas aquí. – le comenzó a explicar mientras se ponía a su lado.

¿No abres tus regalos Harry? – le preguntó extrañado Neville.

¿Qué? Ah sí… - el moreno salió de sus pensamientos. Estaba intentando averiguar cómo le iba a dar el regalo a Hermione. – Gracias por el equipo, es como el de Ron – dijo mientras miraba la prenda.

No creas, el tuyo es mejor – respondió divertida la pelirroja mientras sacaba la lengua a su hermano que se había dado la vuelta en ese momento.

Te vas a enterar Ginny Weasly – se levantó y comenzó a correr detrás de ella mientras reían sin parar.

Será mejor que riegue la planta – Neville se levantó corriendo llevándose la planta consigo que no paraba de gritar.

Te acompaño – dijo Luna – Es una planta muy rara… seguro que puedo encontrarla en este libro.

Pero es que esta planta existe – le respondió extrañado Neville.

Todo lo que sale en este libro existe.

Como quieras…. – cedió mientras desaparecían por una puerta.

¡Yo voy a probarme mi regalo! – exclamó emocionada Ginny.

Yo probaré el regalo que me ha hecho Harry – dijo Ron con una sonrisa malévola en su cara. El moreno le había regalado un montón de bromas y se dirigía a la habitación en la que estaba su hermana. – O si no… mejor… - se paró en seco y miró en dirección a la habitación en la que estaban Neville y Luna – Sí… - sonrió – Tú hurón – le llamó a Draco – vienes conmigo… te voy a enseñar una pequeña tradición…

Tú no me das órdenes… - le respondió mientras volvía a mirar al fuego de la chimenea.

Draco, por favor… - le pidió la castaña.

Está bien, iré – se levantó y siguió al pelirrojo que ya estaba eligiendo cuidadosamente la broma.

Nos hemos quedado solos… - dijo Harry.

Sí bueno… toma – la castaña le tendió una caja perfectamente envuelta – es tu regalo.

Gracias – lo miró detenidamente y comenzó a desenvolverlo muy lentamente.

Vamos Harry

¿Qué? No quiero romperlo

Es un papel…

Ya pero me gusta mucho – siguió lentamente mientras su amiga se desesperaba por momentos

¡Harry James Potter! – exclamó desesperada

¡Hermione Jane Granger! – le dijo divertido

Abre el regalo de una vez…

Está bien, está bien – sonrió y abrió la caja. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era una foto de su bautizo. Observó cómo sus padres y su padrino sonreían felices mientras le sostenían en brazos. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de tristes recuerdos.

Lo encontré cuando estuvimos terminando la limpieza con Lupin – de repente se calló - ¿estás bien Harry? – le preguntó al ver que su amigo parecía comenzar a llorar – Lo siento… no quería que te pusieses triste.

No pasa nada… te lo agradezco mucho. Pero… es que… les echo tanto de menos – sollozó mientras seguía mirando la foto – Él me quita todo lo que quiero, todo – dijo con furia.

Eso no es verdad, nosotros seguimos aquí – le respondió mientras se acercaba a él e intentaba que la mirase a los ojos.

Sí, pero si seguís conmigo… - comenzó a decir cuando la castaña le abrazó con fuerza.

Nunca nos separaremos de ti… ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta? – le dijo en un susurro – Siempre estaremos contigo, siempre.

Gracias – se aferró con fuerza a la demostración de cariño de su amiga. Deseó que ese momento durase para siempre. Ella siempre encontraba la forma de reconfortarle, le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando. Tenía que decírselo. Ahora era el momento. – Hermione yo – comenzó a decir mientras se separaba lentamente de ella.

¿Qué quieres Harry? – le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Harry la miró con intensidad, se perdió nuevamente en esos ojos color miel que tanto necesitaba. Acarició su mejilla sonrosada por el calor que desprendía la chimenea y, tal vez, por su cercanía. Recorrió con la vista su cara hasta que tropezó con sus labios. En esos momentos temblaban ligeramente como siempre pasaba cuando estaba él cerca. Se inclinó y poco a poco desaparecía la distancia entre ellos. Quería probar esos labios que tanto había visto en sueños. Para su felicidad pudo ver cómo su amiga recorría lentamente parte de la distancia que les separaba.

De repente apareció Hedwig ululando muy fuerte para que pudiesen notar su presencia. Hermione al oírla se separó rápidamente de Harry y fue al lugar dónde le esperaba la lechuza. El moreno tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Ahora veía cómo su amiga se acercaba con nerviosismo a una pequeña libélula.

¿Qué es lo que haces? – le preguntó Harry mientras intentaba analizar lo que había pasado. Unos segundos antes habían estado a punto de besarse y ella le deja plantado por un insecto… no se lo podía creer.

¡Es Hedwig! ¡Me trae noticias de mis padres! – exclamó mientras intentaba que sus manos dejasen de temblar para poder desenrollar el pergamino que traía el ave.

¿Hedwig? – preguntó hasta que recordó el hechizo que hizo la castaña el día anterior. - ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – se ofreció al ver que su amiga no era capaz de desenrollarlo.

Sí por favor – le pidió mientras volvía a hacer que Hedwig fuese una lechuza a la vista de todos.

Querida Hermione – comenzó a leer Harry – Te comunico que, gracias a la información tan detallada que me diste, hemos conseguido detener a los mortifagos que intentaron matar a tu familia – al oír esto la castaña soltó un grito de alegría y varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – Muchas gracias por confiar tanto en mí pero ahora soy yo el que te tengo que pedir algo. Quiero que ayudes y protejas a Harry ya que yo no estoy allí con vosotros. Confío en ti, sé que no permitirás que le pase nada. Felicita a todos la Navidad. Abrazos. Lupin.

Mi familia está bien, mi familia está viva – decía una y otra vez dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

Hermione ¿qué quiere decir eso de que diste a Lupin información muy detallada? – le preguntó extrañado.

¡Están vivos! – volvió a gritar y abrazó fuertemente a Harry lo que hizo que se le olvidase completamente la pregunta que había hecho. La lechuza ululó con alegría y desapareció por la misma ventana que utilizó para entrar.

Me alegro mucho Hermione y, para seguir con esta alegría, será mejor que abras tu regalo. – le alargó una caja.

Gracias, espera un momento – le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de alegría con la manga. Estaba consiguiendo cambiar el futuro. Ahora tenía su familia estaría viva. Sólo faltaban sus amigos y acabar con Voldemort. No sería fácil pero lo que estaba pasando le daba la esperanza que necesitaba para lograrlo. Cogió la caja que le ofrecía Harry y la desenvolvió con mucha rapidez.

Tranquila, no creo que se vaya a ir – rió el moreno al ver la velocidad con la que desenvolvió el regalo.

No soy tan lenta como otros… - sonrió mientras le miraba de reojo. Harry estalló en carcajadas recordando cómo, unos minutos antes, había conseguido que su amiga casi se desesperase. – Es… - había abierto la caja y encontrado el colgante que había dentro. No tenía palabras para decir lo que sintió en ese momento.

Espero que te guste, era de mi madre… - le explicó mientras se acercaba a ella. - ¿Ves? Tiene su inicial, una L.

Harry es… precioso… no puedo creer que me lo regales… yo… no sé que decir…

Únicamente di que te gusta – sonrió.

Me encanta – estaba embelesada mirando el colgante, observando cada pequeño detalle. El colgante era de oro y tenía unas extrañas muescas a su alrededor; le resultaban muy conocidas. Sabía que había visto antes unas muy parecidas. Siguió observándolo hasta que se dio cuenta; ¡era igual al colgante que tenía Snape en el futuro!. No se lo podía creer. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él. No sabía cómo había acabado en las manos de Harry pero ahora eso ya no importaba. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar. Sonrió. Lentamente, casi sin querer, pasó su dedo por la inicial grabada en la parte trasera. Al instante brilló con intensidad y aquella inicial se transformó en una H. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Tranquila, es un hechizo. Yo tengo el colgante de mi padre. Antes tenía la inicial de mi padre pero, al pasar yo el dedo, cambió a una H. Después pasé el dedo por la inicial de tu medallón y únicamente resplandeció. Supuse que cambiaría cuando lo hicieras tú y… así ha sido – concluyó.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso… tal vez yo tendría que tener ese y tú el mío.

¿Por qué? – preguntó. Miró otra vez el medallón que tenía entre las manos. - ¿Por eso tiene una H? ¿Por mi inicial?

Bueno… se supone que cada uno tiene que tener el medallón del otro ¿no? Para estar en conexión – dijo sonrojado.

Claro – ella seguía pensando en lo que estaba pasando. - ¿Desaparecería mi medallón cuando Harry recibió el suyo? Seguro que sí, el mismo objeto no puede estar en el mismo tiempo siendo del futuro y el presente a la vez.

Hermione ¿me lo dejas? – le preguntó tímidamente mientras se quitaba el suyo.

Sí claro.

Bien… - se lo cambió y se puso el colgante que, seguramente, llevó su padre. – Y ahora ¿te importa que te lo ponga? – le preguntó mientras intentaba en vano ocultar su nerviosismo.

Claro – en la cara de la castaña apareció una gran sonrisa. Ahora estaba segura; él siempre la había querido. Seguramente no se dio cuenta hasta el último momento pero en este nuevo presente estaba haciendo todo lo posible para dárselo a entender.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá que estaba más cerca de la chimenea y se retiró el cabello para que a Harry le resultase más fácil ponerle el colgante ya que notó que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. El moreno inspiró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga. Estaba muy cerca de ella y eso le producía un cosquilleo general. Estaba muy nervioso pero la mirada de la castaña le tranquilizaba mucho. Intentó abrir el cierre del colgante pero parecía que se le resistía. Miró a su amiga y sonrió nerviosamente. Volvió a intentarlo y tampoco lo consiguió. Hizo un chasquido con la lengua y, tras un pequeño forcejeo, consiguió abrirlo - ¡Al fin! – dijo victorioso mientras que la castaña se reía abiertamente. Se acercó a ella con el colgante abierto. Cuando estaba a pocos milímetros rozó con sus labios la comisura de los labios de ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un tono rojizo. Harry siguió acercando el medallón al cuello de la muchacha y volvió a rozar con sus labios su mejilla. Al cerrar el medallón rozó su cuello haciendo que Hermione se estremeciese ligeramente. Al cerrarlo se fue separando lentamente besando en orden inverso los lugares que, anteriormente, había rozado. Se separó unos centímetros de la castaña y la miró a sus ojos con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho hace unos minutos. La castaña comenzó a acercarse cerrando lentamente sus ojos. Harry sonrió de felicidad. (N/A antes de nada tengo que decir que esta escena es parecida a una que sale en la película de Jerry Maguire ¡me encanta! Es mi peli favorita jejejejeje) – _Hermione_ – un chico cinco años después la llamaba desesperadamente convencido de que podía sentirle – _Hermione_ – la castaña notaba el calor que desprendía el moreno al acercarse – _Hermione_ – sentía cómo estaba cada vez más cerca – _Hermione_ – percibía cómo el calor inundaba su ser – _Hermione_ – se dio cuenta de que era su colgante que le quemaba la piel pero se resistía – _Hermione_ – no podía soportarlo por más tiempo – _Hermione_ – se levantó separando a Harry – _Hermione_ – entró en el baño – _Hermione_ – abrió el colgante jadeante.

¿Snape? – preguntó nada más abrir el colgante.

¿Hermione? – le llamó una voz conocida.

¡Harry! ¿estás bien?

Sí, tranquila no te preocupes por mí… ¿Qué tal estás tú?

Bien… - se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado unos minutos antes.

¿Por qué estás así? – estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga.

Por nada… ya lo sabrás – fue lo único que dijo.

¿Eh? Bueno… Tenemos que decirte algo muy importante

¿Qué es? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – preguntó temerosa.

No, tranquila. Te lo explicará todo Snape. – en ese momento le dio el colgante al profesor.

¡Vaya! Lo ha conseguido… ha estado todo el día llamándote. – sonrió el profesor – Tengo que contarte algo más sobre lo último que me dijo Dumbledore.

¿Qué?

Bueno… es un detalle que pasé por alto. Antes de irse me entregó un libro y me pidió que lo guardase muy bien, que pronto lo iba a necesitar

¿Y dónde lo guardaste?

En mi despacho, en una librería oculta…

¿Cómo se titula el libro?

Es un libro de maldiciones y hechizos de conexión. Escucha, la estantería de la que te hablo está detrás de mi mesa. Apunta con tu varita al cuadro y pronuncia "Defensa"; así aparecerá. Creo que está en el estante superior, camuflado en un libro de pociones – cerró los ojos intentando recordar su título – se titula… "_Veritaserum sus propiedades_".

Gracias. Pero ahora no sé cómo voy a poder convencer a los demás para ir hasta allí…

¿Nunca habéis deseado entrar en mi despacho? – preguntó incrédulo.

Bueno… - no quería decirle que años antes había entrado para conseguir algunos ingredientes para realizar la poción multijugos que utilizaron en segundo.

Tranquila, no hace falta que respondas – sabía que no le iba a gustar demasiado la respuesta. - Intenta convencer a los demás, seguro que ese libro te será de mucha utilidad.

Está bien. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro.

¿Ha cambiado algo en el futuro? ¿Mis padres están vivos?

¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? Ya sabes cuál es la respuesta – respondió cabizbajo el profesor ya que no se había enterado de ninguna noticia alentadora al respecto.

Ayer escribí a Lupin para que los cuidara… - comenzó a explicar.

¿Qué escribiste a Lupin? – le miró con severidad – ¿no te habrás delatado verdad?

No, tranquilo. Sólo le di un par de pistas. No sospecha nada.

¿Les ayudó?

Sí, me dijo que, gracias a la nueva información que le había dado, les salvaron. – terminó con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Me alegro mucho, intentaré enterarme de si siguen vivos. ¿Te das cuenta de que estás cambiando cosas del futuro?

Sí, el plan funciona – contestó esperanzada.

¿Puedo hablar con ella un momento? – preguntó tímidamente Harry que había seguido toda la conversación muy interesado.

Claro. Bueno Hermione recuerda todo lo que te he dicho ¿de acuerdo? – se despidió Snape mientras le daba el medallón a Harry.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – le preguntó Ron a su amigo que aún seguía sentado en la misma posición que le había dejado Hermione. - ¿Harry? – se puso delante del moreno para que, por lo menos, pestañease.

No sé lo que ha pasado – respondió confundido el moreno. – yo pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien pero… ella se marchó justo cuando… cuando…

Vale, vale. No hace falta que me des más explicaciones – le interrumpió al sentir una gran rabia en su interior - ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

Nada – respondió con voz queda.

¿No le dijiste nada? – preguntó ahora una voz femenina.

Ginny, esto no es asunto tuyo – le reprochó su hermano.

Sí que lo es, ella es mi amiga – se sentó al otro lado del moreno. - ¿No le dijiste nada?

No… yo… pensé que… bueno… que sobraban las palabras – respondió finalmente totalmente rojo.

¡Harry! – le dijo con desaprobación la pelirroja mientras chasqueaba ligeramente la lengua.

¿Qué?

Tenías que haber hablado primero con ella… seguro que la ofendiste…

¿Qué la he ofendido? Ella me ha dejado plantado…

Tú te lo has buscado – le reprochó Ron cruzando los brazos.

Hasta mi hermano lo entiende… - añadió la pelirroja. – Tienes que hablar con ella…

Tenéis razón, será mejor que me disculpe ahora mismo – se levantó.

¡No! – le agarró Ginny – no te disculpes, pensará que lo hiciste sin pensarlo siquiera…

¿Entonces que hago? – se sentó desesperado.

Esta noche habla con ella – interrumpió Ron.

¿Creéis que ella querrá hablar conmigo?

Claro que sí, no seas tonto Harry – respondió la pelirroja.

Está bien, está bien. No me disculparé y hablaré con ella esta noche. – sonrió el moreno.

Creo que será mejor que desayunemos ¿no? – dijo Ron mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos en la tripa.

¡Claro! Voy a llamar a Hermione, vosotros avisad a los demás ¿vale? – terminó Harry mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la habitación en la que se había metido la castaña - ¿Hermione? – preguntó tímidamente mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

Dime Harry – respondió la muchacha que en ese momento estaba hablando con el Harry del futuro mediante el medallón.

Esto… ¿vas a salir?

¿Salir? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó extrañada la castaña.

Pero si yo no he dicho nada todavía… - se defendió el Harry del futuro.

¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? ¿No vas a desayunar? – volvió a preguntar el Harry del presente sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

¿Desayunar? – la castaña estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

¿Pero de qué desayuno estás hablando Hermione? – el Harry del futuro alzó las cejas; señal inequívoca que no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Claro, te estamos esperando… aunque si no quieres venir… pues… lo comprendo… quédate todo el tiempo que necesites – dijo el Harry del presente desanimado porque pensaba que aún estaba enfadada con él.

¡Espera! – exclamó de repente la castaña lo que dejó a los dos muchachos, el del futuro y el del presente, anonadados - ¡Harry ahora voy a desayunar! – le dijo al moreno que estaba detrás de la puerta en ese momento – Lo siento, tengo que irme – le susurró al moreno que la miraba desde el medallón.

Vale, te esperamos – se despidió el moreno del presente aliviado.

¿Te estábamos hablando los dos a la vez? – preguntó divertido el Harry del futuro.

Sí… lo siento… no sabía que estabas también detrás de la puerta – le contestó también riéndose.

Bueno, será mejor que hablemos en otro momento.

Sí, pero… llamaré a Snape. Si digo tu nombre igual hablo con tu yo del presente – sonrió.

Tienes razón. Adiós y cuídate mucho – se despidió un poco triste.

Tranquilo, volveremos a hablar muy pronto. – cerró el medallón. - ¡Se me olvidaba! – dijo en voz alta – Tengo que realizar el hechizo... ¡veritas identum! – realizó el hechizo apuntando al medallón cerrado – Ya está listo – al ver el pequeño resplandor que emitió.

Cuando llegó a la mesa estaban ya desayunando. Estaban todos muy callados seguramente porque Draco estaba levantado esperando a la castaña. Al verla le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se sentase a su lado. Harry tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarle un cubierto. Mientras desayunaban Hermione pensaba una y otra vez en cómo iba a conseguir que sus amigos fuesen al despacho de Snape cuando, de repente, se le ocurrió.

¿Tenéis pensado hacer algo hoy? – preguntó la castaña.

Pues… la verdad es que no – respondió Ron cuando terminó de masticar su última tostada.

Bueno… es que en navidades mi familia tiene una especie de tradición – comenzó a relatar – Entre todos hacemos un concurso por así llamarlo.

¿Ah sí? ¿y cómo es? – preguntó interesado el moreno.

Nos dividimos en grupos y cada uno tiene que recoger un objeto que está escondido. El primero que lo encuentra decide lo que tienen que hacer los demás durante todo ese día.

¡Parece divertido! – exclamó Ginny.

¿Verdad que sí? ¿Os apetecería jugar? – la castaña rogaba por una afirmación general.

¡Yo me apunto! – dijo decidida la pelirroja.

¡Yo también! – coincidió su hermano al que le había entusiasmado la idea.

¡Sí! – corearon Harry, Neville y Luna.

¿Draco?

Está bien, está bien… yo también jugaré

¡Perfecto! Lo haremos como en los duelos. Voy a escribir los nombres de todos y alguien que saque los grupos. Como somos siete… ¿os parece bien que seamos equipos de dos y uno de tres?.

¡Sí! – contestaron ilusionados los demás.

Ya he terminado ¿quieres sacar los papeles Luna? – le preguntó a la rubia que se había puesto a su lado mirando con mucho interés los trozos de papel.

Sí. – revolvió los papeles – El primer grupo son Harry y… Hermione – el moreno sonrió abiertamente – El segundo… Ron y… Luna – el pelirrojo sonrió fugazmente – Y el tercero son Ginny, Neville y Malfoy – terminó.

Está bien. Ahora sólo tenemos que pensar en los objetos que tenemos que recolectar… - dijo Hermione.

¿Qué os parece una buggler? – divagó Neville en voz alta.

Tiene que ser algo más difícil de conseguir, sino no tiene gracia…

¿Y un trofeo de la vitrina? Creo que hay unos hechizos muy potentes para que no los puedan sacar… mis hermanos me lo dijeron – explicó Ginny.

Bien, ese nos puede servir. ¿Algún otro? – preguntó mientras escribía "trofeo de la vitrina" en un trozo de pergamino.

¿Y algún objeto de la habitación de Filtch? – Draco sonreía con satisfacción, si lo aceptaban y le tocaba a él, disfrutaría mucho. Una semana antes el conserje le obligó a recoger la sala de Gryffindor ya que le pilló entrando a su habitación para huir de Pansy. Como era lógico, ese día lo disfrutaron todos los leones ya que la sala estaba hecha una pocilga.

Bien… "objeto de la habitación de Filtch" – anotó Hermione - ¿Y el último?

¿Qué os parece un libro de pociones del despacho de Snape? – Ron había escuchado en su mente varias veces esa prenda. La castaña sonrió satisfecha. No podía ser ella quién lo propusiese; alguien debía hacerlo por ella. Así que… concentrándose un poco consiguió que el pelirrojo aceptase esa idea como suya propia.

¿Estás loco? Él todavía sigue en el colegio – respondió el moreno a la idea de su amigo.

¿Tienes miedo Potter? – le dijo desafiante Draco.

Yo no tengo miedo de nada… Malfoy

¿Entonces?

Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, es una buena prenda – contestó Harry, no iba a dejar que le ridiculizase ante sus amigos.

Está bien… vosotros veréis… - anotó esta última. – Ahora uno de cada grupo cogerá uno.

Primero se acercó Luna y, con un gesto afirmativo de Ron, cogió el primer trozo de pergamino. – "trofeo de la vitrina" – anunció en voz alta. Rompió el trozo de pergamino y ambos salieron de la sala de los menesteres. El siguiente fue Draco que, sin esperar siquiera confirmación alguna por los demás miembros del equipo, saco otro trozo – Objeto de la habitación de Filtch – dijo y sonrió. Salió de la sala seguido por sus otros dos compañeros que refunfuñaban por el modo de actuar del rubio.

Genial… tenemos que ir al despacho de Snape…

Vamos Harry ¿no quieres ganar a Draco? Imagínate… hacer la tarea más peligrosa antes que él y encima poder darle órdenes.

Tienes razón – soltó una risita maliciosa - ¡Vamos! – y cogió a su amiga de la mano mientras se dirigían a la puerta. De repente se paró en seco – Será mejor que coja el mapa del merodeador… espera aquí… - soltó su mano y se encaminó a la habitación de los chicos.

¡Espera! – Hermione le cogió del brazo y le detuvo – No sería justo… - No quería que utilizase el mapa del merodeador ya que, al hacerlo, descubriría que la persona que estaba en el despacho del director era ni más ni menos que el propio Voldemort.

Tienes razón… - aceptó y ambos salieron de la sala. Al salir el picaporte de la sala desapareció sin dejar que nadie pudiese volver a entrar.

Cuando salieron sus otros compañeros les estaban esperando en el patio para comenzar el juego.

El primer equipo que regrese aquí con el objeto gana. ¡Empezamos! – al oír las instrucciones de Hermione los grupos se dispersaron. Luna y Ron bajaron las escaleras para ir a la vitrina de los trofeos. Draco, Ginny y Neville se dirigieron a la sexta planta; lugar en el que se encontraba el dormitorio del conserje. Harry y Hermione bajaron a las mazmorras para encontrar el despacho de Snape.

Ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta de que tres personas escondidas en las sombras observaban con gran interés esa escena.

Crown tú seguirás al muchacho pelirrojo, – un hombre alto, moreno y desgarbado afirmó con un gesto y desapareció escaleras abajo – Tú Werlton perseguirás al hijo traidor y, recuerda, tiene que estar vivo – otro hombre bajo, musculoso y con una profunda cicatriz en uno de sus ojos hizo una mueca de asco – Ya sabes que el amo quiere enseñarle en persona qué es lo que pasa cuando se enfrentan a él. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con los demás – terminó haciendo un gesto con la mano y aquel hombre desapareció escaleras arriba. – Yo me encargaré de Potter – dijo para sí mismo con voz de satisfacción.

Recuerda que los quiero a ambos… - una voz apacible habló detrás suyo.

Sí mi señor… no lo olvidaré.

Eso espero Ubertus, eso espero… - repuso amenazadoramente la figura antes de perderse por uno de los pasadizos del enorme colegio.

Después de unos minutos dos chicos habían llegado a la vitrina de los trofeos ganados por el colegio.

¿Te dijeron tus hermanos cómo se pueden sacar? – preguntó Luna mientras miraba el reflejo del pelirrojo en la vitrina.

Pues... no. Debería habérselo preguntado... Pero no creo que sea tan difícil. Intentemos abrirlo – dijo mientras agarraba uno de los lados. – Tú coge de ese otro – le señaló el lado izquierdo. – A la de tres. Uno – agarraron fuertemente los dos extremos – Dos – comenzaron a hacer presión - ¡Tres! – tiraron con todas sus fuerzas pero no hubo forma de abrirlo.

No se abre – dijo Luna mientras examinaba por primera vez la vitrina.

Ya lo he notado – respondió con fastidio Ron mientras volvía a intentarlo. De repente se oyó un pequeño clic y la puerta se abrió sin ninguna dificultad dejando al descubierto todos los trofeos. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

He abierto esta cosa – explicó señalando a una pequeña bisagra – y he corrido el cristal. – terminó.

¿Y lo que me habían dicho del hechizo? – preguntó desorientado el pelirrojo.

Te han mentido Ronnie – le dijo tranquilamente la rubia mientras cogía el trofeo que Gryffindor ganó en 5º curso. – Ya podemos irnos.

Cuando los vuelva a ver se van a enterar... – Ron y Luna se encaminaron a las escaleras para volver al patio.

¡Qué bonita pareja! – dijo de repente Crown que había estado observando toda la escena.

¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Ron sacando rápidamente su varita y apuntando al hombre que ahora reía ruidosamente.

No necesitas saberlo muchacho. Lo único que necesitas saber es que te vienes conmigo.

No va a ir a ningún lado – dijo de repente Luna poniéndose delante del pelirrojo dejándole boquiabierto.

¡Vaya! No sabía que te iba a proteger tu novia... esto será demasiado fácil... – el hombre estaba decepcionado, pensaba que sería un gran combate dado que era el mejor amigo del chico que sobrevivió.

Será mejor que la dejes en paz, tu pelea es conmigo – espetó Ron mientras empujaba a Luna hacia un rincón.

¿Tienes agallas? Umm tal vez me equivoqué... primero te aturdiré y ya me divertiré un poco con tu novia... – miró a la rubia de arriba abajo.

¡Te he dicho que tu pelea es conmigo! – gritó enfadado el pelirrojo - ¡Empecemos de una vez!

Como prefieras... – apuntó directamente al pecho del pelirrojo - ¡Desmaius!

¡Protego! – se defendió - ¿No sabes hacer algo mejor? – se rió de él - ¡Tarantanela! – las piernas del hombre comenzaron a temblar violentamente dejándole indefenso en el suelo.

¡Me las pagarás! – le amenazo entre dientes - ¡Expelliarmus! – el haz de luz le dio al pelirrojo justo en el pecho haciendo que retrocediese unos metros en el aire. - ¡Finite encantament! – dirigió su varita a las piernas que no dejaban de moverse por su cuenta – Y ahora – se acercaba al muchacho que estaba inconsciente ya que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza con una estatua de bronce. - ¡Mob!

¡Silencius! - interrumpió Luna que se había levantado. Ahora tenía ventaja ya que su atacante no podía recitar ningún hechizo. O eso era lo que ella pensaba. Al no poder articular palabra el brujo se enfureció y golpeó violentamente a la rubia dejándola en el suelo.

¡Te dije que la dejaras en paz! – el pelirrojo apareció por detrás - ¡Expelliarmus! – el hechizo cobró tal fuerza que tiró al hombre hasta el otro lado del pasillo. Quedó totalmente noqueado. Ron se acercó para poder terminar de reducirlo y llevárselo a algún profesor, pero no pudo. En ese instante desapareció entre una nube de humo. - ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir.

¿Ron? ¿estás bien? – le llamaba la rubia que intentaba incorporarse sin éxito.

Estoy bien, ¿qué tal estás tú? – le preguntó preocupado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Bien... sólo me duele bastante la cabeza. – respondió frotándose para intentar calmar el dolor. – Gracias – y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojase.

De nada... Será mejor que nos vayamos. – cogió a la rubia de forma que se apoyara en él – Tenemos que avisar a los demás – los dos chicos se dirigieron escaleras arriba con el trofeo en las manos.

Deberíamos tener cuidado...

No seas gallina Longbotton

No soy gallina... sólo he dicho que tenemos que tener cuidado de que no nos descubran... – replicó alzando un poco la voz.

Shhhh – la pelirroja miró con enfado a Neville que en ese momento de encogió de hombros. – Dejad de discutir de una vez – susurró mientras el grupo formado se iba escondiendo en los rincones.

¿Cuál es la habitación de Filch? – preguntó Neville que miraba en todas las direcciones.

Es aquella – Draco señaló una puerta vieja y que no tenía ningún adorno navideño.

Está bien... entremos – Ginny comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hasta que un brazo la detuvo - ¿Qué pasa? – susurró alarmada.

Por ahí viene la Sra. Norris – Neville señaló con su mano izquierda a la gata que se acercaba a la habitación pero, después de dar dos vueltas, parece que se lo pensó mejor y volvió por donde había venido. – Menos mal... ahora podemos. – los tres se acercaron a la puerta.

¡Alohomora! – Ginny abrió la puerta dejando ver una pequeña habitación limpia y recogida pero sin ningún objeto personal a la vista. - ¿Y qué nos llevamos? – preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor. – Aquí no hay nada... ni siquiera un armario...

Tiene que haber algo... Seguro que lo tiene escondido – decía Draco mientras miraba debajo de la cama.

Tal vez... – Neville comenzaba a dar pequeños golpes en las paredes. Siguió hasta que llegó a donde se encontraba una pequeña muesca en la pared - ¿Qué es esto? – le dio un pequeño golpe y al instante se abrió un gran armario donde el conserje guardaba todas sus cosas más preciadas.

¡Vaya! Por una vez has sido útil... – le dijo Draco - ¿Qué es lo que te quieres llevar? – le preguntó a Ginny que estaba observando con detenimiento el interior del armario.

¿Qué os parece esto? – dijo señalando una réplica de la Sra. Norris – Así no quedará ninguna duda...

Está bien... es una buena idea – respondió Draco y le entregó la figura a Neville.

Será mejor que no la lleve, sólo sirvo para descubrir armarios en las paredes – le dijo con desdén mientras le devolvía la replica al rubio.

No sabía que eras tan sensible...

¡Ya basta! Tranquilo Neville, no le hagas caso. Y tú – dijo autoritariamente la pelirroja mirando al rubio – será mejor que la lleves...

Está bien... vaya equipo que me ha tocado... – se guardó la figurita en el bolsillo de la túnica. - ¡Vamos! – salieron los tres despacio no sin antes volver a cerrar la puerta. – Creo que ha sido bastante fácil.

Tienes razón – dijo la voz de un hombre.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Ginny - ¿Filch?

¿Os referís a este viejo y a su gata? – señaló el cuerpo del conserje inconsciente y a su gata; ambos estaban a los pies de las escaleras.

¿Qué les has hecho? – preguntó Draco sacando su varita; sus otros dos compañeros le imitaron.

Será mejor que te preocupes por lo que te voy a hacer a ti y a tus amiguitos... sobre todo a ella – señaló a la pelirroja.

¡Qué valiente! ¡Va a luchar contra una chiquilla! – le felicitó con sarcasmo el rubio.

¡Yo no soy una chiquilla! – protestó Ginny mientras apuntaba con su varita al pecho del hombre.

Como prefieras... me divertiré con los dos – señaló a Neville y a Ginny – Y tú... podrás ver cómo lo hago... – disfrutó cada una de las palabras.

Yo no estaría tan seguro. Somos tres contra uno.

Estás equivocado... vosotros tres hacéis uno – rió Werlton mirándolos con desprecio.

Yo no estaría tan seguro... ¡Desmaius! – el rubio intentó pillarle desprevenido, pero se deshizo del hechizo únicamente moviendo lentamente su torso.

¿Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer? – se carcajeó – Esperaba más del hijo del gran Lucius Malfoy...

¿Te envía mi padre? – preguntó incrédulo.

¿Tu padre? No me hagas reír...

Entonces... ¿te envía el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? – preguntó tímidamente Neville.

No os importa... dejad de hacer estúpidas preguntas. Me preocuparía más por vuestra vida – les amenazó.

¡Expelliarmus! – esta vez el rubio consiguió darle en el pecho haciendo que éste saliese despedido por los aires.

¡Maldito crío! – chilló - ¡Desmaius! – el haz de luz se dirigía al rubio cuando, de repente, Neville le apartó recibiendo el hechizo.

¿Qué? – Draco no sabía porqué lo había hecho. Él era el que debía de estar inconsciente en el suelo no Neville.

¡Neville! – le llamó la pelirroja y se puso a su lado para poder ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

¡Expelliarmus! – volvió a decir Werlton. Ahora, Ginny y Neville salieron volando por los aires chocando ruidosamente contra una pared.

¡Bombarda! – el rubio apuntó directamente al pecho del hombre que salió despedido por la explosión ocasionada. - ¡Déjales en paz! – se puso delante de ellos. – Yo me basto para darte tu merecido...

No me hagas reír... – respondió mientras se levantaba pesadamente.

Tú lo has querido... – en el rostro del rubio apareció una medio sonrisa - ¡Desmaius! – el hombre lo esquivó pero, esta vez, con bastante dificultad. – Mmmm pareces rápido... ¡esquiva esto! – le tiró la réplica que tenía en el bolsillo. -¡Glacius! – al esquivarla el rubio le congeló hasta la cintura.

Maldito – dijo entre dientes – Supongo que no importará que salgas con un par de marcas... ¡Piros enable! – de su varita salió un haz de fuego que rodeó completamente al rubio. Según pasaban los segundos se iba cerrando más y más.

¿Qué pasa? – ahora el fuego comenzaba a quemarle el cuerpo.

¿Y ahora qué es lo que piensas de mí? – se reía.

¡Desmaius! – gritó una voz femenina detrás de Draco. Werlton quedó inconsciente tendido en el suelo. - ¡Finite encantment! – Ginny intentó deshacer el hechizo que atrapaba a Draco pero era demasiado fuerte. - ¡No lo consigo!

¡Trae a Longbotton! – le gritó el rubio.

¡Enervate! – Neville se levantó e, inmediatamente, entre los dos pararon el hechizo que atrapaba al rubio.

Veo que has mejorado Longbotton – no parecía que estas palabras hubiesen salido de la boca de Draco, hasta él se sorprendió. Para disimular observó con atención el efecto del hechizo sobre su piel.

Gracias – le respondió desconcertado por el reciente halago- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó al ver únicamente al conserje y su gata.

¿A quién te refieres? – preguntó Ginny mientras intentaba ayudar al rubio.

Al hombre que nos atacó

Está ahí – señaló Draco con la mano sin mirar siquiera.

Ahí no hay nadie.

¿Qué? – Werlton había desaparecido.

Tenemos que avisar a los demás, ¡vamos! – dijo el rubio autoritariamente.

Primero tenemos que llevarlos a la enfermería – le cortó Ginny mientras señalaba al conserje y a su gata.

Está bien – replicó de mala gana – Longbotton ayúdame a coger a Filtch, tú encárgate de la Sra Norris... – entre los dos muchachos llevaron al conserje a la enfermería sin dar ninguna explicación. Después corrieron a reunirse con sus amigos para explicarles todo lo que les había ocurrido; no sin antes llevarse también la pequeña réplica.

¿Crees que nos encontraremos con Snape? – preguntó Harry mientras miraba a todos los lados y se escondían en las sombras que producían los ventanales.

Espero que no... no quiero que nos descuente quinientos puntos...

¿Sabes? Me parece raro que no dijeses nada por la ocurrencia de Ron – el moreno cogió la mano a la castaña arrastrándola a un hueco en el momento que pasaba uno de los fantasmas.

Bueno... es navidad ¿no?

Últimamente estás muy rara... – salieron del hueco en el que se habían escondido y se dirigieron al despacho de Snape.

¿Yo? ¿Y que me dices de ti? No recuerdo haberte visto comportarte igual – se defendió pero, en ese instante, recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana e intentó evitar sonrojarse.

Tienes razón... pero no es el momento de hablar de eso... – el moreno notaba cómo el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. – Ya hemos llegado – anunció - ¿Estará cerrada? – giró el picaporte con mucha fuerza; estaba seguro de que estaba cerrada. Se oyó un ruido ¡crack! Harry tenía en su mano el picaporte. Ambos miraron a su mano extrañados y, después de unos instantes, tuvieron que contenerse las carcajadas.

Creo que eres muy fuerte – consiguió decir la castaña mientras cogía el picaporte de la mano de su amigo.

Ya te digo... – abrió la puerta – Déjame arreglarlo – puso el picaporte en su sitio y pronunció ¡Reparo! Al instante quedó igual que antes. – Busquemos un libro de pociones... – se dirigió a una estantería. Sin que le viese Hermione hizo un pequeño hechizo para cambiar todos los lomos de los libros; ahora en todos ponía "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" en lugar de pociones. - ¡Vaya! No encuentro ninguno... sólo hay libros de defensa...

¡Que raro! ¿no? – sonrió la castaña y se puso enfrente de la mesa del profesor – Defensa, defensa, defensa... – iba leyendo en alto parte de los títulos de los libros que encontraba. Al final apuntó directamente al centro del cuadro y apareció la estantería de la que le había hablado Snape. – ¡Harry! He encontrado una nueva estantería...

Antes no estaba ahí – le dijo el moreno que se había puesto a su lado.

Lo sé... estaba leyendo los títulos de los libros y ha aparecido de repente... – explicó. – Mira aquí hay uno de pociones.

Del Veritaserum... que interesante – recordó que dos años antes la profesora Umbridge quería hacerle beber para descubrir qué es lo que estaban intentando hacer cuando se colaron en su despacho.

Yo lo cojo... será mejor que nos vayamos...

Sí, tal vez podamos ganar – sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

¿Qué es lo que queréis ganar? – preguntó una voz helada.

¿Quién está ahí? – Harry cogió su varita e intentó apuntar al sitio de donde suponía que estaba el hombre que les estaba amenazando.

Mi nombre no es importante creedme… - respondió sin moverse de su escondite. En ese instante Hermione reconoció la voz - ¡Es Ubertus! ¿Cómo ha entrado? – rápidamente sacó su varita y apuntó directamente al lugar en el que se encontraba el mortifago.

Será mejor que salgas – le amenazó la castaña.

Está bien, está bien… - salió de su escondite apuntando con su varita al corazón de Hermione – Ya he salido ¿ahora qué queréis hacer? – sonrió maliciosamente.

Creo que eres tú el que debería estar asustado… recuerda que somos dos – amenazó el moreno mientras le seguía con su varita.

Sí, tienes razón… sois dos chiquillos. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta estoy apuntando a tu novia así que, al primer movimiento, despídete de ella… - movió la varita para dejar más clara su amenaza.

No sé por qué pero no me impresionas… - rió Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Harry e intentó detenerla agarrándola del brazo.

Sé lo que hago, confía en mí – le susurró. Al instante la castaña estaba libre y se dirigía hacia el mortifago con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

Será mejor que hagas caso a tu novio… no me gustaría tener que hacerte daño – le amenazó el mortifago. Pero aún recordaba las palabras de su señor; no podía tocarles.

Si pudieras hacernos algo ya lo habrías hecho ¿verdad? – la castaña siguió andando lentamente hacia él apuntándole con la varita.

¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no puedo haceros daño? – preguntó intentando aparentar frialdad. Se suponía que ambos tenían que tenerle miedo pero se enfrentaban a él. No lo entendía.

Porque – había llegado hasta él y, poniéndose enfrente de su varita, le apuntó al cuello – no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para haber trazado este plan tú solito y lo sabes… ¿verdad? – adoptó un tono dulce y burlón.

Será mejor que no me subestimes muchacha o si no…

¿O si no qué?

¡Expelliarmus! – gritó ya sin importarle las consecuencias que podría tener.

¡Hermione! – gritó Harry al mismo tiempo que vio cómo salía una luz rojiza de la varita de Ubertus. En ese momento una figura salió volando por los aires chocándose fuertemente contra una de las paredes del pasillo y quedando aparentemente inconsciente. - ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar.

Perfectamente, no te preocupes. – le respondió la castaña que había seguido con la mirada la trayectoria que siguió el mortifago. – Supongo que estará inconsciente.

¿Cómo lo has hecho? No te he visto realizar ningún hechizo… - se acercó a ella.

Antes de acercarme a él utilicé el hechizo scurundum… así que lo único que tuve que hacer fue enfadarle y que utilizase su magia conmigo…

Así se ha derrotado él mismo con su propia magia – le dijo Harry totalmente impresionado por la sangre fría e inteligencia que había demostrado la castaña.

Sí más o menos – sonrió – Será mejor que se lo llevemos a Dumbledore – Seguro que se pone muy contento – pensó.

Está bien… ¿no había caído por ahí? – preguntó el moreno confuso mientras miraba al sitio en el que estaba el cuerpo de Ubertus.

Sí, cayó ahí…. Seguramente alguien se lo ha llevado…

O ha desaparecido…

Harry… ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que eso no es posible en este colegio?

Tienes razón… - le respondió avergonzado – Algún día me leeré ese libro…

Sí, claro... Ahora tenemos que ir con los demás y contarles todo lo que ha pasado – le dijo la castaña mientras le cogía de la manga de su túnica.

¡Vamos! – ambos subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al patio en el que habían comenzado el juego.

Los primeros en llegar habían sido Ron y Luna que ya estaban esperando ansiosos a que llegaran los demás. Al instante aparecieron Harry y Hermione que llegaban corriendo y, después de unos minutos, aparecieron los demás.

Será mejor que entremos – dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a pasar tres veces por el sitio en el que se encontraba la sala de los menesteres. – Tenemos que contaros algo – dijo cuando había entrado el último de sus amigos. Mientras, sin que nadie lo notase, Hermione repitió el nombre de sus amigos en bajo mientras les miraba disimuladamente a los ojos; después de lo que había pasado, Voldemort podía haberse cambiado por cualquiera de ellos. Para su alivio la temperatura de su medallón no había cambiado.

Nosotros también – siguió Ginny.

Y nosotros – interrumpió Ron.

¿Os han atacado? – preguntó Hermione aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Sí, un hombre alto, moreno y desgarbado intentó atraparnos a Luna y a mí. – comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo.

Tenía intenciones de atraparte a ti Ronnie… yo no le importaba demasiado – le interrumpió la rubia mientras se sentaba tranquilamente.

¿Eh? – dijo desconcertado – Bueno, sí, parecía que sólo quisiese atraparme a mí… - siguió de mala gana – pero entre los dos le dejamos inconsciente y, al ir a ayudar a Luna, desapareció.

¿Desapareció? – preguntó interesada Ginny – El hombre que nos persiguió a nosotros también lo hizo…

¿Os persiguieron? – la pregunta de Hermione iba directa a Draco que ahora la miraba a los ojos.

Exactamente me perseguía a mí… parece ser que mi querido padre aún no me ha perdonado totalmente – respondió con amargura el rubio.

A nosotros nos ha pasado lo mismo – explicó Harry – pero ese tipo nos quería a los dos vivos y sin ningún rasguño…

Está claro que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está detrás de todo esto – conjeturó Ron que se había sentado al lado de la rubia.

Sí, yo también lo creo – coincidió el moreno – Será mejor que esta noche hagamos turnos de vigilancia ¿estáis de acuerdo?

Sí, será lo mejor – afirmó Hermione.

¿Os parece bien que sigamos con los mismos grupos? – dijo de repente Ron – Es mejor que lo hagamos por parejas… - dirigió una mirada cómplice a su amigo.

¿Eh? Sí creo que Ron tiene razón – afirmó Harry intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Está bien – coincidió el rubio – ¿Qué grupo empieza?

Creo que será mejor que comiencen los que han llegado los últimos, después los penúltimos y para terminar nosotros. – se apresuró a decir Ron.

Bien… creo que es lo mejor – respondió Hermione antes de que Draco comenzase a hablar.

Está bien, está bien… - coincidió el rubio ya cansado. – Cenemos algo y comencemos con la vigilancia. – Fueron todos a cenar y, cuando terminaron Harry y Ron se fueron a la habitación para poder dormir un poco antes de comenzar con su turno.

Ten mucho cuidado Draco – le susurró la castaña cuando pasó por su lado antes de irse a su habitación.

No te preocupes, no dejaré que os pase nada… sobre todo a ti – le sonrió mientras cogía con su mano la varita.

Buena suerte – le sonrió mientras se dirigía con Luna a su habitación.

Será mejor que nos sentemos… serán tres horas muy largas – dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a un sillón.

¿Creéis que alguien conseguirá entrar? – preguntó temerosa Ginny.

No, no lo creo… además estos detectores nos serán muy útiles – Neville señaló a todas las medidas de seguridad que Hermione había instalado anteriormente.

¿Y si, a pesar de todo, lo consiguen? – volvió a preguntar sentándose al lado del rubio.

Los detendremos – respondió Neville al sentarse a su lado – No te preocupes por nada, yo te defenderé…

¡Qué bonito! – interrumpió Draco que había estado observando la escena – No te preocupes pequeña Weasly, entre los tres podemos derrotar a cualquiera ¿no lo has notado antes? – le sonrió.

Tenéis razón, entre todos lo conseguiremos.

Mientras tanto tres hombres inconscientes estaban tirados en el suelo del despacho del director. Voldemort estaba sentado atento a cualquier señal de vida que diesen. El primero en despertar fue Crown y, después de unos instantes lo hicieron Werlton y Ubertus.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó secamente Voldemort.

Esos malditos críos… son más fuertes de lo que pensé… - respondió Crown mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Sí… ese pequeño traidor me las pagará… - siguió Werlton mientras que Ubertus se quedó callado observando cualquier pequeño cambio en el rostro de su señor.

Entonces… ¿no habéis sido capaces de vencer a cinco estúpidos niños? – preguntó sin moverse de su sitio – No merecéis ser mortifagos… - dijo entre dientes.

¡Señor! Me cogieron desprevenido… yo no sabía… - intentaba justificarse Crown.

¡Es cierto! – coincidía con terror Werlton consciente de la suerte que correrían todos si su señor se enfadaba.

No necesito vuestras inútiles excusas – se levantó y les apuntó con su varita.

¡Señor! ¡Por favor! No le volveremos a fallar….

Ya lo habéis hecho… - con un movimiento ambos cayeron inertes en el suelo. - ¿Y tú por qué no te defiendes? – apuntó directamente a Ubertus que aún no había dicho nada.

No es necesario, no tengo defensa alguna. Le he fallado y por eso espero la muerte, para poder congraciarme con mi señor – le dijo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Mmmm te daré otra oportunidad… - Voldemort se había vuelto a sentar – Llévatelos no quiero volver a verlos por aquí.

Sí, mi señor… - el mortifago recogió a sus dos compañeros.

Estaremos en contacto

Sí, mi señor – fue lo último que dijo antes de escabullirse por el mismo pasadizo que utilizó para entrar al colegio.

Malditos críos… - dijo entre dientes – Son más resbaladizos de lo que yo suponía... - miraba a los campos del colegio – Tal vez tenga que hacer algo… - en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de pura maldad.

¡Despierta Potter! – le zarandeaba el rubio – Ya es hora de que tú y Hermione nos relevéis…

Ya te he dicho que no la llames así…

La llamaré como quiera cara rajada…

Cállate hurón. – el moreno se levantó de la cama y se puso rápidamente las gafas.

¡Espera! – le dijo el rubio antes de que saliese por la puerta – No dejes que le pase nada – terminó mirándole fijamente.

Antes de que la toquen tendrán que acabar conmigo – respondió sin mirarle siquiera. Era la primera vez que oía a Malfoy preocuparse por alguien que no fuera el mismo.

Eso espero… - terminó metiéndose en la cama mientras que Harry cerraba lentamente la puerta. - ¿Hermione? – la llamó cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas.

Ya voy… un momento – respondió la castaña mientras se colocaba la bata y cogía rápidamente su varita. – Estoy lista – le sonrió cuando salió de la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta. Los dos se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en un sofá cerca del fuego.

¿Tienes sed? Voy a coger algo de agua… - le ofreció Harry después de unos segundos de silencio.

Sí, gracias. – respondió la castaña. Cuando el moreno regresó Hermione seguía mirando directamente a la puerta como esperando que, de un momento a otro, entrara alguien.

Tranquila… nadie sabe dónde está esta habitación y además recuerda que Dumbledore nos está vigilando.

Tienes razón – le dijo Hermione mientras cogía el vaso que le ofrecía el moreno – Eso no me da mucha seguridad – pensó y, de repente, sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

¿Tienes frío?

Un poco sí…

Espera un momento – al instante Harry apareció con una manta – Con esto estarás mejor – le dijo mientras la tapaba suavemente.

¿Sabes? Creo que así estaré mejor – desdobló la manta y tapo a ambos con ella – Así ninguno tendrá frío… - dijo mientras se acurrucaba contra él y el moreno la rodeaba con su brazo derecho. Se quedaron en silencio mirando a la puerta. Mientras que Hermione pensaba constantemente en que alguien iba a entrar de repente, Harry buscaba una forma de hablar con ella.

¿No es raro cómo están cambiando las cosas? – interrumpió Harry el silencio.

¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres? – le respondió ella sin dejar de mirar a la puerta.

Si alguien, el año pasado, me hubiese dicho que pasaría estas navidades con Malfoy me hubiese reído de él y, fíjate, ahora hasta compartimos habitación– sonrió.

Tienes razón, es bastante raro… - se rió.

Y bueno… no sólo eso…

¿Compartes algo más con él? – preguntó asombrada pero sin mirarle siquiera.

Al parecer sí… comparto tu preocupación.

¿Qué? – ahora le miró fijamente - ¿Mi preocupación?

Sí… ayer estuviste a punto de irte con él…

Pero eso es distinto yo… pensé que debería ayudarle después de todo lo que había pasado – volvió a mirar a la puerta. – Ya sé que siempre nos ha tratado mal pero no puedo evitar que me de lástima…

Eres una gran persona Hermione – le dio un pequeño beso en el cabello.

Gracias pero no es para tanto… únicamente pensé lo solo que se debía de sentir sin tener a nadie de su familia… en parte me recordó a ti… por eso le ayudo. – terminó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa amarga.

Creo que eres la única persona que conozco que sabe ver lo bueno que hay en cada persona aunque, a simple vista, no haya nada. – buscó la mirada de su amiga pero estaba anclada en la puerta de entrada.

Exageras Harry.

No, no lo hago. – ahora hizo que su amiga le mirase a los ojos – Eres la única persona que supo ver lo bueno que había en Lupin aún sabiendo que es un hombre lobo, en Malfoy, que probablemente acabase convirtiéndose en un mortifago como su padre, en mí… - suspiró – aún sabiendo que estando conmigo podrías morir.

No digas eso… por favor – le pidió entre lágrimas.

Sabes que es cierto. Voldemort siempre ataca a las personas que más me importan acabando con ellas sólo para verme sufrir y, en este momento, la persona que más me importa y ayuda eres tú… siempre has sido tú. – esto último lo susurró en el oído de la castaña.

Harry… yo… no sé que decir – se había quedado sin palabras después de oír la confesión del moreno. Él nunca había mostrado tanta sinceridad con nadie. Cuando le miró a los ojos vio tristeza y soledad. Estaba segura de que en su interior había una lucha continua… entre el necesitar a alguien tanto como parecía necesitarla a ella y la soledad que debía guiarle para no poner a nadie en peligro. Le sonrió dulcemente y consiguió que en los ojos del chico apareciesen la felicidad y esperanza. – No me importa lo que Voldemort pueda hacerme quiero estar contigo y ayudarte. Harry yo… te necesito…

¿De verdad? – le limpió las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad y paz. – Soy yo el que te necesita Hermione… el que siempre lo ha hecho… Yo… yo… te amo – terminó mientras la miraba nervioso esperando una respuesta.

…. – No sabía muy bien qué responder, ahora tenía que pensar en la misión… debía ayudar a todos pero, a la vez sabía que, a pesar de todo, había vuelto para vivir este mismo momento. Sabía que podía sonar egoísta pero no lo podía evitar y se dejó llevar - Yo también te amo Harry – sollozó de felicidad mientras notaba que él se iba acercando poco a poco.

¿No volverás a desaparecer verdad? – el moreno se había detenido a pocos milímetros de su amiga recordando la vez anterior que intentó besarla.

Nunca… - sonrió y le besó. Fue un beso corto pero intenso en el que demostraron que ambos se necesitaban y amaban. Cuando se separaron Hermione le rodeó con sus brazos y Harry hizo lo mismo atrayéndola hacía él. Estuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos sintiendo el corazón del otro.

Hermione… - dijo el moreno después de separarla unos milímetros de él – me preguntaba… me preguntaba… si… bueno… si tú… si tú quisieras… - tartamudeó intentando controlar sus nervios – Si tú quisieras ser mi novia – terminó al fin.

Déjame pensarlo… - miró al suelo para no ver la expresión de vacío en el rostro del moreno - ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia! Hace años que espero que me hagas esa pregunta – terminó entre risas. Era feliz, muy feliz.

Eres… eres… - intentó buscar adjetivos para describir ese comportamiento – Eres perfecta para mí – terminó también entre risas. – Muy bien… ¿y qué será lo que vamos a hacer para celebrarlo? – la volvió a mirar a los ojos y se acercó a sus labios.

¿Beber cerveza de mantequilla? – rió.

Mmmm déjame pensar – terminó con la distancia que les separaba y la besó apasionadamente. Tanto que dejaron de pensar en vigilar la puerta. En realidad dejaron de pensar en nada que no fuera ese beso. Dejaron atrás temores, remordimientos, peleas… sólo existían ellos.

_En la última parada comienza el camino. Atrás queda el tiempo vacío, como quien abandona su pasado en un bote de cristal oscuro._

_Al tropezar con las agujas del tiempo se cayeron las letras de un diario incompleto, del que tan sólo se salvó un recuerdo: El despertar de un confuso sueño gracias al calor de unas manos conocidas que invitan a soñar de nuevo. Pero esta vez, a su lado, y con los ojos abiertos. _(N/A: lo que está escrito en cursiva es aportación de una amiga… yo no puedo escribir estas cosas tan bonitas jejejejeje)


	16. El secreto del medallón

¡Hola! ¿qué tal estáis? Espero que bien jejejejeje Bueno, lo primero es lo primero…

Todos los personajes que se describen (¡menos uno! Que es míííííííííííooooooo tanto ver el Señor de los Anillos… hace estragos…) son de JK Rowling, de la Warner y de cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos.

Y ahora ¡los reviews! Jejejeje:

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter: **¡Hola! ¿de verdad te lo has leído todo? Jejejeje impresionante jejejejeje. No hace falta que me des las gracias por la advertencia, lo hice con mucho gusto jejejeje ¿te reservas tu opinión sobre la parte romántica? Mejor, porque se me da fatal así que… ¡no hace falta que digas nada! Jajajajajajajaja. En cuanto a lo del medallón, Hermione estaba hablando con el Harry del futuro usándolo y el Harry del presente estaba detrás de la puerta… vamos, que la mujer se estaba haciendo un lío. Aquí tienes lo que pasó con las guardias… tú verás si han pasado más cosas jejejejejejeje. ¡Ah! Mi amiga te da las gracias (ahora a ver quién la soporta… todo el día con el ego subido… si lo estás leyendo ¡es broma! Sabe dónde vivo :S) Espero que sigas leyendo ¡nos vemos!

**Enigranger: **¡Gracias! Ejem… estoy colorada… jejejejeje ¡Gracias a ti por leerlo! Aquí tienes el siguiente y espero que te siga gustando ¡nos vemos!

**Zara Zabini: **Yo también creo que ya era hora… es que ya sabes… ¡a la tercera va la vencida! Jajajajajajaja (que mala llego a ser… en fin) espero que te siga gustando este capítulo ¡nos vemos!

**LunaNis: **Muchas gracias… haces que me sonroje jejejejejeje. Aquí tienes la nueva actualización ¡espero que te guste! ¡nos vemos!

**Kela2812: **¿De verdad crees que escribo alucinante? Ya será para menos jejejejeje Bueno, no soy mala y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ¡espero que te guste! ¡nos vemos!

Desisto de intentar poner la línea porque pasa bastante de mí así que… ¡esta es la introducción! Jajajajaja

Creo que ya es la hora de cambiar de turno – dijo de repente Hermione.

Tal vez no les importe que nos quedemos toda la noche... además seguro que Ron prefiere dormir – respondió ilusionado; no quería separarse de ella.

Harry... creo que le debemos una oportunidad ¿no?.

¿Una oportunidad?

Sí... él te ha ayudado para que nos quedemos solos en la vigilancia ¿verdad?

¿Eh? – le había descubierto. - Qué cosas se te ocurren... – Hermione alzó las cejas y él sonrió. – Está bien... tienes razón. – cedió – Ahora voy a despertarle... – y, muy a su pesar, se levantó separándose de ella. Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y la retuvo durante el trayecto hasta sus habitaciones. – Ya hemos llegado.

Sí... bueno, voy a despertar a Luna – se dio la vuelta sin soltar la mano del moreno – Pero antes... – tiró de él hasta situarlo a poca distancia de ella – Que duermas bien... – le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Lo mismo te digo... – le respondió aún aturdido por la ternura que había demostrado su, ahora, novia. Se quedó observando como lentamente abría la puerta, le dedicaba una gran sonrisa y se metía en la habitación.

Despierta Ron, te toca seguir la guardia – le decía Harry cuando, por fin, entró en la habitación de los chicos.

Un poco más... sólo un poquito...

Ron... – le zarandeó.

Sólo cinco minutos...

Luna te está esperando...

¿Puede esperar cinco minutos más no? – se acurrucó aún más en la cama.

Ronald Weasly – gritó haciendo que Draco y Neville se sobresaltaran.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó el rubio molesto.

Nada... perdón – el moreno se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de disculpa. – Es que este no quiere seguir con la guardia...

Sólo cinco minutosssss – volvió a repetir suplicante.

¡Levántate ya! – Draco le tiró un almohadón a la cabeza – Los demás queremos dormir...

No me des órdenes hurón – repuso lanzándole el mismo almohadón.

Ron... déjalo ya... – le reprendió Neville que no podía abrir los ojos.

Venga... que Luna ya está lista – Harry le tiró del brazo a su amigo.

Está bien, está bien... – respondió mirando amenazadoramente al rubio que se había dado la vuelta para poder seguir durmiendo. – Por cierto... ¿qué tal te ha ido? – al recibir una señal positiva de su amigo, sonrió y le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro – Después hablamos – salió de la habitación.

Ya era hora – divagó Luna mientras miraba al reloj que estaba enfrente del sofá en el que le estaba esperando.

Perdona... es que me cuesta mucho levantarme por las mañanas...

No importa ¿quieres sentarte? – le preguntó dejando un sitio a su lado.

Gracias – Ambos se quedaron mirando a la puerta sin dirigirse la palabra durante la mayor parte de su vigilancia. Luna parecía muy concentrada mirando las bisagras mientras que Ron estaba absorto contemplándose las manos.

Me alegra que hayas decidido que yo sea tu compañera Ronnie – dijo de repente Luna interrumpiendo el silencio.

¿Eh? Sí... bueno... antes me ayudaste y...

¿Formamos un buen equipo verdad?

Sí, claro – respondió extrañado mientras la miraba. Ella no se había girado todavía ya que seguía vigilando la puerta. – Es muy rara... – pensó y dirigió su vista al suelo para que la rubia no notase que sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un tono rosado.

¿Desayunamos? – de repente apareció Neville.

¿Qué? – Ron se había levantado instintivamente al oír la voz de su amigo.

Supongo que querréis desayunar... después de pasar tres horas sin dejar de vigilar a mi me entraría hambre – respondió dirigiéndose a la mesa y sentándose en una silla.

¿El pobretón no quiere desayunar? Es muy raro... – sonrió Draco que se sentó al lado de Neville.

No le llames así Malfoy – respondió Ginny intentando reprimir un bostezo. - ¿Vais a desayunar?

Sí – respondió Luna dirigiéndose a la mesa en la que estaban sentados los demás.

Esto... sí, ahora voy. ¿Aviso a Harry y Hermione? – preguntó Ron cuando recuperó el habla.

Déjalos descansar... al fin y al cabo sólo han podido dormir un rato... – respondió autoritariamente Draco mientras se acercaba un bollo.

Nunca pensé que diría esto pero... Malfoy tiene razón – dijo Ginny mirando de reojo al rubio. Draco levantó una ceja y se rió.

Esta bien, espero que después les quede algo de desayuno – terminó Ron reuniendo toda su comida.

Hermione no había podido dormir en las tres horas que llevaba en la habitación. Volvió a recorrer mentalmente todo lo que había pasado ese día. Ahora tenía en su poder un libro que, seguramente, podría ayudarle a encontrar el medallón con el que conseguirían derrotar por fin a Voldemort. Había rescatado a sus padres y a Lupin. Y, después de esperar tanto tiempo, al fin Harry le había pedido que fuese su novia. Era muy feliz y sentía que podía realizar cualquier cosa. Recogió el libro que sacó del despacho de Snape y, encendiendo su varita, se dispuso a leerlo. Se detuvo en un capítulo en el que, efectivamente, hablaban de su colgante. Únicamente había un pequeño párrafo en el que se mencionaba que tenían una extraña cualidad. Estaba escrito en un idioma muy antiguo del que sólo conocía una palabra: conexión. Leyó y releyó varias veces el mismo párrafo pero no consiguió entender nada. - ¿Conexión? – pensó – No entiendo lo que quiere decir con eso... ¿será que los dueños de los colgantes están atados por una conexión especial? Tal vez... Yo puedo hablar con Snape incluso en épocas diferentes... Aunque creo que eso no es todo lo que guarda... – Se tumbó nuevamente en la cama mirando al techo para poder pensar mejor, pero sólo revivía una y otra vez el momento en el que Harry se le declaró. – Hermione... deja de pensar en él por un par de minutos... – se reprochaba pero siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado, un chico no podía dejar de mirar a la puerta. - ¿Debería ir a despertarla? ¿O tal vez ya se ha ido a desayunar? – se preguntaba nervioso; ya no podía aguantar más. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. – Bueno, se acabó. Voy a despertarla – se dijo por fin. Mientras tanto Hermione, como ya no podía concentrarse, se levantó y salió de la habitación. – Espero que no esté dormido – se dijo cuando ya estaba frente a la habitación de los chicos. Justo en el momento en el que ella iba a llamar a la puerta, Harry salió de la habitación empujándola sin darse cuenta.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir. Sintió que caía hacia atrás pero, de repente, algo o alguien le frenó. Abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado a causa de la impresión, y se encontró a Harry sujetándola.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó – Lo siento... no te había visto – se disculpó mirándola con preocupación.

Perfectamente – sonrió – Venía a despertarte.

¡Qué casualidad! Yo también iba a hacer lo mismo. – ambos rieron.

Esto... tal vez sea mejor que vayamos a desayunar con los demás...

¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres quedarte un rato más? – preguntó con picardía.

Harry... – le reprendió pero con tono de felicidad - ¿Qué dirían los demás si nos viesen así?

Pues... que tú te ibas a caer y que Harry te ha sujetado – dijo una voz femenina inconfundible.

¿Qué? – del susto el moreno casi suelta a Hermione. Se dio la vuelta poco a poco para encontrarse con Luna que los miraba interesada. Rápidamente la ayudó a incorporarse mientras que los dos se reían nerviosos.

Venía a despertarte Hermione pero ya veo que estás bastante despierta... – hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Venís a desayunar?

Sí... ahora vamos... – respondió la castaña mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Se dirigieron al salón donde estaban los demás terminando el desayuno. Al ver a Hermione, Draco le cedió el asiento que estaba a su lado. Harry se sentó frente a ella aunque estaba muy alejado de su amigo Ron, que lo miraba de reojo y sonreía disimuladamente. El desayuno fue muy tenso ya que el rubio no dejaba de hablar con la castaña haciendo que todo su interés se centrase en él. Cuando al fin terminaron, todos se sentaron en los cojines del suelo. Harry y Ron empezaron a jugar una partida al ajedrez mágico, Draco le mostraba la réplica que consiguieron en la habitación de Filch a Hermione y Ginny, Luna y Neville charlaban animadamente.

Pensé en recoger esta réplica porque así sería más fácil demostrar que era verdadera... – le decía el rubio mostrándole cada pequeño detalle de la estatuilla.

Tuviste una gran idea...

Sí, así nadie podría decir que la encontramos por ahí... – replicó mirando de reojo a Harry que intentaba concentrarse.

Harry... te he dicho mil veces que el peón no se mueve en diagonal... – Ron contenía a duras penas la risa.

Perdón... pues muevo el alfil...

Ese alfil es mío...

¿Eh? – no podía dejar de mirarles cada vez que oía una risa. – Perdona... – movió rápidamente la torre sin apenas darse cuenta de dónde la dejaba.

¡Vaya! No me esperaba esto... – como el pelirrojo también había estado más atento a lo que hacía su amigo que a la propia partida no se dio cuenta de que ahora mismo le habían hecho jaque.

¿El que? – el moreno miró el tablero por primera vez en mucho tiempo - ¡Ah! Jaque... – no le interesaba en absoluto la partida.

Tal vez... muevo el rey primero para que no me lo coma... si después muevo este peón y le como el caballo... no porque entonces él podría mover la torre y me comería a la reina... – Ron cambió el rey de sitio y le dio un pequeño codazo a su amigo para que moviese. Harry miró durante un segundo el tablero y movió su alfil. - ¿Cómo es posible? – había vuelto a hacer jaque. – Será mejor que me concentre... – pensó y, mentalmente, le dio mil vueltas a la partida. Al final movió lentamente el rey y rogó porque el moreno no moviese su torre ya que, si lo hacía, iba a ser la primera vez que le ganase. – Te toca Harry – le informó ya que su amigo ya ni siquiera miraba al tablero.

Sí... – miró sus piezas y, justo cuando iba a mover, Hermione comenzó a reírse de algo que le había dicho Draco. Se giró bruscamente y, en ese movimiento, se llevó consigo la torre realizando un perfecto jaque mate.

No lo puedo creer... me has ganado... – Ron miraba asombrado una y otra vez el tablero.

¿Has ganado a Ron? – preguntó Ginny interesada mientras se acercaba al tablero. – No recuerdo que haya mucha gente que lo haya logrado...

¿He ganado? – Harry había vuelto a centrar su atención en el juego después de ver que Draco y Hermione se acercaban para ver más de cerca el juego.

Muy bien Harry – le felicitó la castaña.

Seguro que ha sido suerte... – susurró el rubio que ya se había dado cuenta de que Harry no dejaba de mirarles.

Bueno, mañana por la mañana tendremos que volver cada uno a su habitación – anunció el moreno después de cenar.

¡Vaya! Nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien… - dijo desilusionado Neville.

Mejor habla por ti… - susurró el rubio que había tenido que aguantar cada día las miradas penetrantes de Harry cada vez que se acercaba a Hermione para hablar con ella.

¿Os apetece jugar a algo esta última noche? – preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

¿Jugar? ¿A qué? – Luna se había sentado al lado del pelirrojo dejando a éste perplejo.

Pues… no sé… ¿a los naipes explosivos? – propuso Ron.

Está bien… juguemos – aceptó Harry mientras iba a buscar las cartas a su habitación.

¡Sí! – los demás se sentaron en el suelo.

Yo prefiero irme a la cama… estoy muy cansada – interrumpió Hermione – Hasta mañana.

¡Hasta mañana! – corearon Ginny y Luna.

¡Espera! Yo también me voy… - dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

¿No te ibas a sentir cómodo verdad? – le susurró la castaña mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

No… la verdad es que si tú no estás me tratan como… como si no existiese

Tendrás que darles un poco más de tiempo, no te preocupes

Gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo… eres una gran… - dio un gran suspiro – amiga – parecía que decir esa palabra le costaba mucho.

De nada… no te preocupes, con el tiempo tendrás muchos más amigos… amigos de verdad. – en ese mismo instante recibió un abrazo del rubio. Le dio la sensación de que se liberaba de todos los prejuicios que había tenido en cualquier etapa de su vida. Antes de separarse le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Que duermas bien – Hermione se había quedado de piedra, era la primera vez que él mostraba tanta… ternura. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con la mirada furibunda de Harry que había visto tanto el abrazo como el beso y trataba, con mucho esfuerzo, de controlarse. – Tranquilo Potter – le dijo al pasar a su lado.

Hermione… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – el moreno se acercó a ella.

Depende qué quieras preguntar…

Malfoy…

Sólo somos amigos Harry – le interrumpió - ¿Estás celoso? – se acercó más a él hasta casi aprisionarlo contra la pared. En el rostro de la castaña se dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

Tal vez… - le sonrió de la misma forma.

Me encanta cuando te pones celoso Harry James Potter – le susurró al oído – Hace mucho tiempo que he querido verte así…

A mi modo siempre lo he estado – le respondió dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Pues has tenido un modo muy extraño de demostrarlo – se separó de él y le dio un pequeño golpe con el dedo índice en su frente.

Bueno… es que yo soy muy extraño… - volvió a acercarse a la chica.

¡Harry! ¿Has encontrado las cartas? – sonó la conocida voz de Ron desde el salón.

¡Sí, ahora voy! – se volvió para estar frente al rostro de Hermione – Buenas noches… - le dio un fugaz beso en la punta de la nariz mientras se dirigía al salón.

Buenas noches – se despidió cuando el moreno se dio la vuelta para volver a verla.

Hermione entró en la habitación y, rápidamente, volvió a sacar el libro que habían "tomado prestado" del despacho de Snape. Volvió a ojearlo entero para ver si se había saltado algún párrafo que contuviese una información relevante. Pero, para su desesperación, lo único que encontró fue ese pequeño párrafo conocido en un idioma antiguo. Suspiró. Estaba empezando a desesperarse. ¿Tanto trabajo para tres líneas escritas en un idioma que no conocía? Cerró con fuerza en libro y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Se tumbó en la cama y dirigió sus ojos al techo. Los cerró durante unos segundos para poder mantener su mente en blanco… para cerrarla. Cuando, al fin lo consiguió, quedó sumida en un profundo sueño.

¿Estás seguro de que no correrá ningún peligro? – preguntaba un hombre que estaba encantando una puerta para convertir un improvisado refugio en un lugar fuera de peligro.

Estoy seguro de que no… no te preocupes. Sé exactamente lo que hago.

Pero… se supone que estando en Hogwards nadie puede entrar en la mente de otra persona… hay muchos hechizos que sirven para eso.

¿He de recordarte que yo soy conocedor de todos ellos?

Sabes perfectamente que eso no es suficiente…

Tranquilo Alberthford. Durante el transcurso de los años he aprendido que únicamente es necesario tener una fuerte conexión con la otra persona para poder realizarlo.

¿Y si está utilizando la oclumancia?

En realidad… cuento con ello – Dumbledore se sentó en el suelo adoptando una postura un tanto rígida. Cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse lo máximo posible.

Sólo digo que tal vez no se de cuenta y acabéis los dos heridos – terminó diciendo de mala gana su hermano mientras intentaba conjurar unas mantas para poder pasar la noche.

Se dará cuenta… por favor confía en mí…

Mientras tanto una chica castaña comenzaba a moverse en su cama tratando de bloquear una visita inesperada.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó inocentemente una niña que no tendría más de siete años. Se encontraban en un pequeño patio en el que había dos columpios. Ella estaba sentada en uno de ellos cuando él se acercó.

Hola pequeña… - saludó Dumbledore. Estaba intentando acceder a la mente de Hermione. - Esta debe ser alguna prueba.- pensó el director mientras miraba a su alrededor– Estoy aquí para ayudarte – se sentó en un columpio que había a su lado.

¿Ayudarme? – preguntó extrañada - ¿A qué?

Bueno… estás aquí sola… ¿no tienes amigos?

Claro que sí – señaló a una mochila con muchos libros – Están todos ahí.

Comprendo… ¿no tienes algún amiguito con el que jugar?

No los necesito.

Extraña afirmación para alguien tan joven…

¿Quién es usted? – preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Soy alguien que quiere ser tu amigo.

Le repito que no necesito a nadie. – En ese momento se oyó el sollozo de un niño. - ¿Quién eres? – un chiquillo moreno de ojos verdes estaba frente al columpio de la niña.

¿Podrías ayudarme? – le preguntó colocándose detrás de ella – Por favor… - suplicó. Al instante apareció otro niño más rollizo que blandía amenazante un pequeño palo.

Ven aquí... ¡te has comido un trozo de pastel y mamá te dijo que era mío!

¡Tenía hambre! ¡Me habéis dejado encerrado en esa alacena sin darme nada de comer! – se defendió el muchacho que aún seguía detrás de la pequeña.

¡Te vas a enterar! – Dumbledore observó pacientemente la escena. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

¡Quieto! – la chica se había levantado y, al hacerlo, recibió el golpe destinado al muchacho que defendía.

¡Le has pegado! – el chico salió de detrás de ella y se enzarzaron en una pelea. Ella los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca había visto que dos chicos se peleasen delante de ella.

Será mejor que os estéis quietos – el director se había levantado y los separó.

¡Se lo diré a mamá!

¡Me da igual!

¡Te va a echar de casa! – gritó mientras desaparecía.

Gracias – dijo tímidamente el muchacho moreno a la pequeña que aún seguía llorando - ¿te ha hecho mucho daño?

No – dijo sollozando – no te preocupes, sólo es una pequeña herida – señaló un corte poco profundo en su antebrazo.

Creo recordar a mi madre diciéndome que estas heridas se curan con un beso – se acercó al brazo de la chica y le dio uno pequeño – Seguro que ahora te duele menos… ¿verdad? – sonrió.

Sí – la chica sonrió también. De repente se oyeron unas voces lejanas.

¡Me están llamando! – el muchacho se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

¡Espera! – le paró la chica - ¿cómo te llamas?

Harry, Harry Potter… ¿y tú?

Hermione, Hermione Granger – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Seguro que sí… eres mi primer amigo – sonrió mientras el pequeño desaparecía despidiéndose con la mano.

¿Te has divertido? – preguntó de repente la Hermione adulta.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Dumbledore.

No me gusta que nadie entre en mi mente – se acercó amenazadoramente – Mientras tú contemplabas la escena yo te he quitado algo muy importante para ti – le mostró la varita que le había quitado al director. – Ahora no vas a poder hacer nada. – En ese instante desapareció el patio envolviendo a ambos en oscuridad.

Hermione… soy yo Albus… tengo que decirte algo – intentaba explicarse.

¡Silencio! ¿Intentas entrar en mi mente sin mi permiso y aún así crees que voy a quedarme quieta escuchándote? – le apuntó con la varita. – Te aseguro que, aunque estés en mi mente, mi magia funciona y mucho me temo que tu mente nunca volverá a tu cuerpo…

Hermione… por favor… - tenía miedo. Ahora no pensaba que eso de intentar entrar en los sueños de su alumna fuese tan buena idea. Pensó que así sería más difícil que alguien los observase. Maldijo la hora en la que se le ocurrió tan brillante idea.

No sé si lo habrás notado pero no queda nada de esa pequeña niña. No queda compasión, no queda esperanza… no queda nada. Ahora, será mejor que cierres los ojos para no ver lo que te espera – le dijo entre dientes. De pronto apareció el niño moreno que antes le había pedido ayuda.

¡No lo hagas! Yo sé que eres buena – tiró de su túnica.

¿Qué? – le miró a los ojos y bajó lentamente su varita. – Pero él es el que te quiere hacer daño – le dijo cuando se agachó poniéndose a su altura.

No… él no me quiere hacer daño… me quiere ayudar

Está bien – aparecieron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Dumbledore respiró tranquilo intentando olvidar que segundos atrás había estado a punto de no volver a su cuerpo. Miró a Hermione, que aún seguía agachada junto con el niño que le acababa de salvar, y de repente vio como una gran sombra intentaba cernirse sobre los dos.

¡Cuidado! – Dumbledore se interpuso entre ellos y esa malvada sombra quedando envuelto en oscuridad. Sólo podía sentir un frío intenso y observar cómo una luz brillante salía de su pecho. Estaba seguro de que iba a morir.

Levántese – le dijo una voz familiar mientras abría pesadamente los párpados - ¿está bien? – esa figura le había tendido una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

¿Qué? – Dumbledore aún no creía que siguiese vivo. Miró a la dueña de la mano que le estaba ayudando a incorporarse. Era Hermione. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mirando perplejo a todos los lados.

Era una prueba – dijo mientras que se sentaba en el sillón - ¿Quiere sentarse?

Sí, gracias…

Lo lamento mucho pero… he de poner trabas para que Voldemort no entre en mi mente… no quiero que descubra mis planes.

¿Cuándo has aprendido a realizar todo esto? – preguntó impresionado.

Snape me enseñó todo lo que sé. Yo únicamente lo he estado perfeccionando.

Es impresionante – fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. – A propósito… ¿conociste a Harry antes de entrar en el colegio? ¿O era un truco?

No, no era un truco. Le conocí antes de entrar. Aunque no le recordaba muy bien ya que no volví a verlo hasta el día del tren. Siempre me resultó muy familiar pero parece ser que ese recuerdo estaba enterrado en mi mente. – hizo una pequeña mueca que el director calificó de tristeza y agotamiento.

¿Y por qué has elegido precisamente ese recuerdo? – preguntó interesado.

Porque es un recuerdo poco relevante... debía elegir un recuerdo en el que estuviese involucrado Harry por si Voldemort intentaba entrar. Así estaría muy interesado en seguirlo detalladamente...

Comprendo... así podrías hacerte con su varita ¿y esa sombra negra?

Es una defensa que aprendí de un libro. Si quedas envuelto en él se queda con tu mente. Sé que resulta amenazador – explicó al ver la cara de asombro del director – pero es muy efectivo.

¿Por qué no se separó mi mente de mi cuerpo?

Fue por Harry... él le ayudó.

¿Qué? – no lograba comprenderlo.

En mi mente el pequeño Harry comprende y recuerda todo lo que ha pasado. Confío en él para poder distinguir entre la gente que me quiere hacer daño y la que me quiere ayudar. – el director sonrió ante tal respuesta – Siento haberle asustado pero es que, como puede comprender, casi no me puedo fiar de nadie... – Dumbledore hizo un gesto para que la castaña no se preocupase – Y ahora... ¿qué es lo que me quería decir?

Lo primero es que los dos estamos bien gracias a ti – en su voz había gratitud – y lo segundo es que tengo noticias del medallón que necesitáis para poder derrotar a Voldemort…

¿En serio? – le interrumpió ansiosa.

Sí. Supongo que ya tendréis el libro que le di a Severus ¿verdad? – Hermione asintió – Y seguro que ya habrás encontrado el párrafo en el que hablan de tu medallón – otro gesto afirmativo. – Sólo necesitas recordar un número... el 289.

¿Qué?

… - no pudo explicarse ya que en ese mismo momento su hermano le zarandeó para que saliese del trance - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – estaba mareado por la manera tan brusca en la que había dejado la mente de su alumna - ¿Alberthford?

Tenemos que irnos... creo que ahí detrás hay gente. – lo atrajo hacia una pequeña abertura en la pared.

Estás en lo cierto, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes – ambos huyeron de aquel lugar en el mismo momento en que dos figuras entraban en el cuarto contiguo.

El amo ha dicho que debemos secuestrarla antes de que acabe el día de mañana... no sé cómo lo lograremos – hizo una mueca que podía calificarse tanto de fastidio como de terror.

Podríamos conseguirlo si salen del colegio... – dijo una voz femenina

Sí claro... únicamente debemos hablar con el director e insistirle que debe dejarlos salir – respondió con sarcasmo.

No seas impertinente conmigo – replicó con altivez la otra figura.

Muy bien, entonces dime Bellatrix ¿qué podemos hacer para que salgan?

¿Alguna pequeña travesura para que la hagan salir al bosque prohibido? – su rostro se iluminó de repente.

¿Travesura? ¿A qué te refieres?

Bueno... en el colegio hay una elfina... Winky creo que se llama. Estaba muy apegada a su señor Crouch – su voz adquirió un tono falso de preocupación – Cuando la echaron se aficionó a la cerveza de mantequilla... ya sabes lo perjudicial que es eso...

¿Y en qué nos puede ayudar esa? – preguntó con asco.

¿No lo entiendes? Puedes convertirte en él y ordenárselo, cuando esté borracha claro...

¿Quieres que entre en el colegio convertido en él?

Por supuesto... ¿crees que, entre tus muchas habilidades, conseguirás hacerte pasar por esa escoria? – le retó.

Claro que sí... no me subestimes – le respondió entre dientes – Nunca.

Está bien... no lo volveré a hacer – no se podría decir a ciencia cierta que en la voz de la mujer hubiese el más mínimo matiz de terror... pero retrocedió dos pequeños pasos al oír la amenaza de aquel hombre.

Mañana mismo conseguiré que esa inútil me ayude, no lo dudes ni por un momento... – dicho esto ambos desaparecieron.

¡Qué! ¡Dumbledore! – Hermione se había incorporado de repente en su cama y estaba empapada en sudor. Respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo realizado. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – miró a su alrededor para confirmar que estaba despierta. Vio a Luna y a Ginny que seguían durmiendo placidamente; al parecer no la habían oído. Se levantó y fue al baño. Allí se lavó la cara con agua fría y se miró al espejo. Alrededor de sus ojos se habían formado grandes ojeras desde que se vio por última vez. Sus labios estaban agrietados y le pareció ver que también tenía un par de cortes. La cara, sin embargo, estaba blanca como el reflejo de la luna. Estaba muy cansada y tenía hambre. Decidió ir al comedor. Salió despacio intentando no realizar ningún ruido. Cerró la puerta suavemente no sin antes comprobar que sus amigas seguían dormidas. Cuando llegó al comedor vio un bulto cubierto por una manta en el sillón. Se acercó despacio y con la varita en alto. Retiró lenta y suavemente la manta. De repente una mano agarró con mucha fuerza su muñeca. Intentó separarse pero no podía... sus fuerzas la habían abandonado. - ¿Quién? – fue lo único que logró decir.

¿Hermione?

¿Harry?

¿Qué estás haciendo despierta a estas horas?

¿Yo? ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

Estoy vigilando claro...

¿Vigilando? Pero si estabas durmiendo...

Bueno, vale – se incorporó y se puso las gafas – lo estaba intentando – dijo con una mueca de fastidio. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la chica.

Nada... sólo una pesadilla...

¿Sigues con tus pesadillas? – preguntó escéptico -¿No hay nada que me quieras contar? – le miró directamente a los ojos.

¿Algo? - ¿Debería contarle todo? Creo que aún es muy pronto... de todos modos no tengo que decírselo. Así, por lo menos, tendrá una oportunidad para no culparse de todo lo que está pasando... pero tiene derecho a saber qué pasa en su futuro. ¡No! Decididamente he de mentirle... aunque no sé si haré bien... – mientras divagaba el moreno sonreía por las muecas de concentración de la castaña. - ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó de repente.

Cuando te concentras eres preciosa...

¿Qué? – no se esperaba esa contestación, ella pensando en lo que debía hacer para escapar a esa pregunta y él mirándola – No sé qué voy a hacer contigo... – le sonrió.

Se me ocurre algo que puedes hacer... – la besó dulcemente – Y ahora dime qué es lo que te pasa... – le susurró.

Yo... – Concéntrate Hermione... venga... no dejes la mente en blanco – se repetía una y otra vez ya que el moreno comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla acercándose a su cuello. – Ya te lo he dicho... he tenido una pesadilla...

¿Seguro? – la miró entornando los ojos – Yo creo que te ... – Hermione le besó antes de que terminase la frase.

Voy a comer algo ¿me acompañas? – le preguntó mientras se levantaba del sillón.

¿Eh? – la reacción de su novia le había dejado atontado

Te estaba preguntando si quieres comer algo – se rió.

Mmmm sí, te acompaño – ambos cenaron en silencio mientras se miraban furtivamente y sonreían. – Será mejor que te vayas a la cama... estás muy cansada...

¿Podría quedarme contigo esta noche? Es que no quiero volver a tener esa pesadilla y me siento más segura contigo. – preguntó con timidez.

Claro que sí no te preocupes – de repente sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía por la expectativa - pero ¿has pensado lo que van a decir los demás si nos ven aquí a los dos junto durmiendo?

No creo que digan nada – sonrió. Los dos se acercaron al sillón. Harry se sentó primero y dejó que Hermione se tumbase poniendo su cabeza en sus rodillas.

¿Estás cómoda? – le preguntó mientras la tapaba con la manta.

Sí, nunca he estado mejor – sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos por el cansancio.

Buenas noches – le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Durante el resto de la noche se quedó velando el sueño de la castaña mientras vigilaba la puerta. Cuando salieron los primeros rayos del sol la despertó suavemente. - ¿Has dormido bien?

Sí – contestó desperezándose - ¿Tú has dormido algo?

La verdad es que no, he estado vigilando toda la noche.

¿Por qué no me has despertado? Así podríamos habernos turnado y tú podrías haber descansado algo. – le dijo con preocupación al ver el semblante de cansancio de él.

No te preocupes. No recuerdo una noche que haya estado con tanta paz y tan a gusto como esta. – notó cómo el rostro de la castaña se enrojecía levemente por el comentario – Eres preciosa – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry... – se había quedado sin palabras mirándole a los ojos. Extrañamente éstos tenían la cualidad de llevarse con ellos toda su cordura. Dejaban su mente en blanco, sentía que en ese momento podría hacer cualquier cosa. Decidió mirar durante un segundo al suelo para escapar de esa sensación.

¿Te pasa algo? Últimamente me preocupas mucho... – cogió su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

Sólo son esas pesadillas sobre la profecía que tengo... no puedo quitármelas de la cabeza – una lágrima furtiva atravesó rápidamente su mejilla – no puedo – susurró mientras luchaba internamente por no volver a llorar.

¿Es sólo eso? – la castaña le miró sorprendida

¿Cómo qué sólo eso? – le regañó - ¿No estás preocupado por lo que pueda pasarte?

No. Con vosotros a mi lado estoy seguro que le venceré – su voz notó muy segura en contraste con su interior. Estaba aterrado por la idea de que, seguramente, podría llegar a morir. Pero frente a ella nunca lo demostraría. – No me importa lo que pueda pasarme... sólo tengo miedo por vosotros. No podría soportar la idea de veros morir – tragó saliva con dificultad ante la expectativa – de verte morir... – terminó con un hilo de voz.

No te preocupes por nosotros – respondió al recordar el estado en el que se encontraba el moreno en el futuro antes de poder hablar con ella. – Estaremos bien – aunque su voz parecía quebrada por la suerte que le deparaba a ella, Harry no pareció notarlo. De repente notó cómo él le abrazaba reconfortándola como siempre. Intentó reprimir las lágrimas pero éstas salían libremente mientras mojaban las mangas de su pijama. Suspiró profundamente.

Siempre me preocuparé por vosotros... lo sabes muy bien. – se separó lentamente – no quiero que sufras por mi culpa – le limpió las lágrimas.

Será mejor que despertemos a los demás... no quiero seguir con esta conversación. Prefiero disfrutar del presente y dejar de pensar en el futuro. – trató de sonreír pero en sus labios sólo se podía ver una delgada línea.

Tienes razón – se levantó despacio – yo aviso a los chicos y tú a las chicas ¿vale? – sonrió con la esperanza de cambiar la expresión de la castaña.

Sí – respondió vagamente y se dio la vuelta en dirección a las habitaciones sin siquiera volver a mirar a Harry.

Espera – le detuvo agarrando suavemente su brazo – Déjame verte sonreír por favor... - Ante su ruego el rostro de la castaña se destensó mostrando una gran sonrisa – Gracias – la besó en la frente.

Harry... – comenzó a divagar en voz alta – Tengo que decirte una cosa...

¿Sí? – se temía algo malo por el tono de voz que utilizó.

Nunca te he dicho...

¿Sí? – estaba en tensión.

¡Qué eres un poco empalagoso! – dijo entre risas.

¿Piensas eso de mí? – preguntó mientras bajaba el rostro y en él se dibujaba una mueca de tristeza.

Era una broma... – Hermione se bajó para quedarse frente a la cara de Harry - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada. No recibió respuesta sino que él movió su cabeza a la izquierda. - ¿Harry? – ella se movió también a la izquierda y entonces, en lugar de obtener una respuesta, recibió un pequeño beso en la frente. - ¿Qué? Eres imposible... – sonrió.

Por eso me quieres ¿no? – sonrió con picardía.

Tal vez... o tal vez sólo te quiera por la fama no sé... – ambos estallaron en carcajadas. – Será mejor que les despertemos ¡vamos! – tiró de él.

¡Venga dormilonas! ¡A levantarse! – Hermione entró como un huracán en la habitación.

¿Ya? ¿tan pronto? – dijo perezosamente Ginny mientras intentaba acurrucarse aún más en la cama.

Mmmm un poco más... ni siquiera ha salido el sol – se quejó Luna.

¡Arriba! Comienzas a parecerte a tu hermano – le dijo sonriente mientras levantaba las sábanas a la pelirroja – Y creo que tú pasas demasiado tiempo con Ron... creo que se te están pegando algunas costumbres – rió cuando consiguió, después de mucho forcejear, quitarle la manta a la rubia.

Está bien, está bien – cedió Ginny – será mejor que vayamos a despertarnos al baño… vamos Luna

Nooooo quiero quedarme un rato más… - respondió acurrucándose aún más.

Venga – volvió a decirle Hermione. – Ayúdame – le pidió a la pelirroja. – Si no te levantas te tendremos que levantar a la fuerzaaaaa.

Un rato más…. – rogaba la rubia.

Tú lo has querido… Vamos Ginny – la castaña le cogió los pies mientras que la pelirroja la agarraba por los brazos. – A la una, a las dos y a las…

¡Me levanto! – terminó diciendo Luna mientras intentaba por todos los medios zafarse de sus amigas. Éstas respondieron riéndose a carcajadas.

Bien… veamos qué es lo que tiene esa página de especial… - dijo Hermione mientras recogía el libro que sacó del despacho de Snape. - ¡Aquí está! – había llegado a la página. Leyó su contenido en voz alta con cuidado de que lo le oyesen sus amigas que todavía se encontraban en el baño aseándose.

_De todos los hechizos posibles los de conexión son los más fuertes, si bien tenemos en cuenta, que las personas unidas por éstos han de estarlo por un vínculo muy fuerte. Sin ese vínculo el hechizo se desvanecería. A continuación explicaremos las clases y formas de realizar correctamente estos hechizos:_

_La primera clase es la mutualidad, es decir, el sentimiento recíproco. Aquí se pueden englobar tanto el amor como el odio. En el primer caso, las mentes se complementan haciendo que, las personas poseedoras de un objeto hechizado, consigan entrelazar sus magias. En el segundo caso, este hechizo conseguirá que, al realizar los mismos hechizos, estos se vuelvan contra sus realizadores duplicando su fuerza (éste es muy útil si el contrincante no sabe que está hechizado)_

_La segunda clase es la interna, es decir, el sentimiento que sale del alma. Se podría decir que las personas que realizan este hechizo están obligadas a realizar lo que el corazón les dicta; ya sea bueno o malo._

_La tercera clase es la nula, éste hechizo conseguirá que el contrincante no tenga poder alguno para realizar ningún hechizo._

_La cuarta clase es la mística, éste es el hechizo más complejo de todos ya que el alma y el corazón de las dos personas deben estar totalmente compenetradas. Pero, en este caso, el sentimiento que les une no puede ser el odio. Por alguna extraña razón únicamente puede funcionar si las dos personas se necesitan mutuamente. Si se realiza el hechizo utilizando el odio como base, este sentimiento les consumirá lentamente hasta llegar a matarles._

_La quinta y última clase es enlace, como su palabra indica únicamente se utiliza para comunicarse con la otra persona. Pero, mediante este hechizo, las dos personas pueden comunicarse en eras y espacios diferentes._

_Como se puede observar toda la relevancia de estos hechizos es lo suficientemente alta como para tener en alta consideración este tipo. También se pueden catalogar en hechizos confusores ya que, si el de la mutualidad se realiza con odio y la persona que lo realiza es conocedora del contra hechizo, ganará dejando confuso (de ahí su significado) a su rival ya que únicamente alcanzará a ver un pequeño reflejo._

Hermione estaba confusa, no sabía porqué su director se había arriesgado tanto entrando en sus sueños para mostrarle una página que seguramente ella habría encontrado tarde o temprano. Leyó y releyó las clases y significados de los diferentes hechizos. Lo único que logró entender es que los colgantes estaban unidos por una conexión de enlace.

Volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez utilizó su dedo índice para seguir su lectura. Notó como algunas letras tenían un relieve más pronunciado. Inconscientemente grabó las palabras en su memoria. Estas eran: mutualidad, interna, nula, mística, enlace, relevancia y consideración. Le dio vueltas al significado de ellas y cómo podría ayudarla pero no encontró ninguna relación. En ese momento aparecieron sus amigas y ella escondió el libro antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta.

Ya estamos listas – exclamó alegremente Ginny – Vamos a desayunar – cogió a sus dos amigas del brazo y salieron de la habitación. Para su sorpresa los chicos estaban ya sentados saboreando parte del desayuno.

¿Podríais habernos esperado no? – dijo distraídamente Hermione mientras se sentaba en la silla libre que siempre le guardaba Draco.

Hermione tiene razón – Luna escogió el asiento que estaba libre al lado de Ron.

Lo sentimos… es que teníamos mucha hambre – se disculpó Ron mientras se alejaba un poco de la rubia ya que su cercanía le ponía nervioso.

Por cierto… buenos días – dijo de pronto la pelirroja que se había sentado al lado de Neville.

Buenos días – respondieron los cuatro chicos a la vez lo que provocó que las chicas se rieran.

Durante el desayuno ninguno levantó la mirada del plato ya que sabían que iba a ser su último desayuno juntos. Ninguno quería admitirlo pero, seguramente, eran una de las mejores vacaciones de navidad que habían pasado. Hermione removía una y otra vez sus cereales pensando en qué tenía de especial la página que le había mostrado el director. Pensó en porqué esas palabras tenían un relieve más raro que los demás.

¡Sí! – gritó de improvisto dejando a sus compañeros totalmente anonadados.

¿Qué pasa Hermione? – le preguntó preocupado Harry.

¿Eh? No nada… ¿recuerdas la poción de Snape que tendremos que terminar mañana? ¿la que duplica la fuerza mágica?

Sí…

Pues se me acaba de ocurrir una idea – Terminó mientras se levantaba de su silla.

¿No vas a terminar de desayunar? – le preguntó Draco mientras la seguía con la mirada.

No… después comeré algo – cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella. Como no sabía lo que podía ocurrir la selló con el hechizo fermaportus para poder estar más tranquila. – Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes… - se reprochaba a si misma. – Dumbledore ha tenido una gran idea.

Sin pensárselo dos veces recorrió con su dedo índice las palabras que tenían ese extraño relieve. Curiosamente no pasó nada. - ¡Vaya! Estaba segura de que sería esto… Un momento… - Notó que, con partes de las palabras, se podía componer otra. La letra "m" de "mutualidad", la letra "i" de "interna", la letra "n" de "nula", las letras "ist" de "mística", la letra "e" de "enlace", la letra "r" de "relevancia" y las letras "io" de "consideración". Todas ellas unidas formaban la palabra ministerio. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que si se dibujaba un trazo imaginario entre las letras se formaba un figura; un rayo. Era el mismo rayo que en esos momentos "adornaba" la frente de su novio. – Es un genio – pensó para si misma – Pero… yo creo que hay algo más… no puede ser sólo eso". En un acto reflejo pasó su dedo índice por las letras formando el mencionado rayo cuando, de repente, salió una luz del imaginario dibujo trazado. Todo el libro se llenó de luz y, como le pasó a Harry en el segundo año, fue trasladada a otro mundo. Todo alrededor era gris y la única que permanecía en color era ella. Se fijó en que estaban en la misma habitación que en su quinto año, cuando fueron a comprobar si Sirius estaba vivo. Reconoció las marcas que estaban en dos de las puertas, dando a entender que esa era su tercera intentona. Miró a su alrededor y se vio a si misma junto con Harry y los demás. ¿Ese chico rubio era Draco?. Sí, no había duda. Estaban todos ellos. En ese momento el moreno se acercaba a una puerta e intentó abrirla, pero fue en vano. Estaba mágicamente cerrada. Ella se acercó y observó detenidamente cada pequeño detalle. Cuando siguió con su mirada el marco observó una pequeña muestra de un tamaño muy familiar. Miró a Harry y movió la boca pero Hermione no pudo escuchar nada de lo que ella misma decía en ese mundo paralelo. Él asintió sonriendo y se quitó de su cuello el medallón de su padre. ¿Ese era el poder oculto del medallón?. Estaba atónita. No podía creerlo. Era la llave del cuarto en el que guardaban el arma más poderosa. El arma con el que podrían vencer a Voldemort. Vio cómo todos entraron, no sin antes discutir sobre quienes deberían entrar. Harry parecía querer entrar solo mientras que todos los demás decían que no, que no era justo. Al final él cedió. Justo cuando desapareció por la puerta el último de sus amigos volvió a su mundo. Estaba impresionada. Acababa de ver la forma de entrar al misterioso cuarto que no pudieron abrir en su quinto año. Y, lo mejor de todo, es que el medallón que necesitaban estaba en su poder. Miró el suyo extrañada, cómo podía ser que todo este tiempo estuviese en su poder. Tanto buscarlo en libros, en leyendas, en casi cualquier parte para que, al final, comprendiese que siempre había estado en su poder. Era increíble. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no oía el revuelo que se había formado en torno a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando a la puerta y que las voces de Harry y Draco la llamaban.

¿Hermione? ¿estás bien? – preguntaba preocupado Harry.

Sí... estoy bien... – aún no se había recuperado totalmente de la impresión.

¿Necesitas ayuda Hermione? – ahora era Draco el que preguntaba.

Te he dicho que no la llames así hurón. – interrumpió el moreno.

La llamaré como quiera Potter – le respondió con desprecio.

Será mejor que la dejes en paz...

Es mi amiga y puedo preocuparme por ella.

¿Tu amiga? – dijo con asombro Harry.

Sí, es mi amiga ¿algún problema?

No... ninguno – respondió entre dientes ya que sabía que su novia les estaba escuchando.

Me alegro de que me des tu permiso para ser su amigo – dijo con sarna el rubio. De repente, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Hermione bastante más tranquila. - ¿estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que hacías ahí sola y encerrada? – preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

Nada... estaba pensando en la poción de Snape. – le respondió.

¿Seguro? – preguntó Harry cuando se encontró con la mirada de la castaña.

Seguro – y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por preocuparte – sonrió.

¿Debo entender que sois parejita? – preguntó con sorpresa Draco.

¿Crees que somos novios porque me ha dado un beso en la mejilla? Que mente más calenturienta – respondió gracioso Harry.

¿No lo sois? Hubiese jurado que...

Tranquilo Draco. Que yo sepa a ti te he abrazado y no soy tu novia ¿verdad? – le interrumpió tranquila.

No pero... siempre pensé que te gustaba Potter... más que nada por cómo te comportabas con él desde cuarto curso... – se calló al ver que la castaña enarcaba las cejas dándole a entender que había metido la pata.

¿Qué? – se sorprendió el moreno.

Esto... nada, nada... es que se le ocurren unas cosas... – respondió la castaña bajando la mirada para ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas.

¿De qué te sorprendes tanto? – preguntó el rubio – Además que yo sepa a ti te gustaba desde el año pasado y no dejabas que nadie se le acercase, ni Boot, ni Thomas, ni Longbotton... – pensó que así podría resarcir a su amiga.

¿En serio? – Hermione había levantado bruscamente la cabeza ante tal revelación.

Malfoy deja de inventarte cosas... – le dijo el moreno entre dientes.

¿Por eso ningún chico se acercaba a mí? – ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Había oído hablar a sus compañeras de habitación de que Terry Boot le iba a pedir que saliese con él a Hogsmeade el curso anterior pero nunca lo hizo. Ella hubiese declinado la proposición inmediatamente pero, en el fondo, le hubiese gustado que por lo menos alguien le hubiese tomado en cuenta. - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – le recriminó al moreno que en ese momento no sabía dónde esconderse.

Yo... ya sé que actué impulsivamente... lo siento... – comenzó a excusarse Harry.

Lo siento, tendréis que disculparme pero tengo que hacer mis maletas – dijo con brusquedad Hermione mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba con un portazo. - ¿A eso se refería cuándo dijo que estaba celoso a su modo? No me lo puedo creer – pensaba con furia pero, a la vez, no podía evitar que una cálida sonrisa apareciese en su cara.

¡Maldito hurón! Cómo se haya enfadado de verdad conmigo... – le amenazó.

¿Qué se supone que me vas a hacer? – le miró cansado de tantas amenazas.

Será mejor que no me subestimes Malfoy – se acercó peligrosamente agarrándole del cuello de la túnica.

¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer? – le preguntó casi con sorna.

Nada... por ahora – le soltó la túnica empujándole levemente contra una de las paredes.

¿He tocado el punto débil del gran Harry Potter?

Piérdete Malfoy – el rubio únicamente esbozó media sonrisa y se alejó casi sin interrumpir el contacto visual. Tan pronto como desapareció de su campo de vista llamó a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. - ¿Hermione? ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó tímidamente.

¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente?

De... de lo que ha dicho Malfoy... yo...

¿Acaso era mentira?

No... yo... por favor, me gustaría decírtelo cara a cara... – de repente la puerta se abrió.

¿Y bien? – dijo Hermione que estaba sentada encima de su cama con los brazos cruzados.

Bueno... yo...no sé exactamente qué fue lo que me pasó... – comenzó a explicar mientras se sentaba en la cama que estaba frente a la de la castaña - ¿Recuerdas el día antes del aniversario de la muerte de Sirius? Cuando estuvimos en la sala común...

Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente

Aquel día Harry se había quedado encerrado en la habitación y ni siquiera quiso salir a comer. Ella subió a buscarle y, pese a las rotundas negativas y a algún que otra palabra fuera de tono, logró que al menos bajase a la sala común por la noche.

Tienes que comer algo – le decía una y otra vez preocupada su amiga.

No tengo hambre... quiero estar solo ¿no puedes entenderlo? – se levantó del sofá.

Siéntate – Hermione le cogió de la manga del pijama y le obligó a sentarse – Te he traído esto de la cena – sacó un pequeño paquete en el que tenía guardado un trozo de pastel. – Cómetelo, te hará bien...

No quiero – el moreno dejó de mirar a su amiga para concentrarse totalmente en el fuego que aún estaba encendido en la chimenea.

Harry por favor... – le rogó.

¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó de repente sin siquiera mirarla.

Porque me preocupas. No quiero que acabes aislándote del mundo y termines enfermo... – parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

¿Y qué más da? Ya no tengo nada Hermione ¿no lo entiendes? – comenzaba a exasperarse. Quería irse de allí, marchar a donde nadie le encontrase jamás. Le habían quitado a la única persona, después de sus padres, que podría haberle proporcionado un hogar agradable y acogedor. La única persona que podría haberle sacado de la casa de sus tíos.

¿Qué no tienes nada? – preguntó indignada - ¿Quién te crees que eres?

¿Cómo que quién me creo que soy? – gritó mirando a su amiga por primera vez en toda la noche.

Ya sé que todo lo malo parece pasarte a ti pero tienes...

¡¿Qué es lo que tengo Hermione! ¡¿A un loco que no hace más que perseguirme! ¡¿El destino de todo el mundo en mis manos! Es eso ¿verdad? No quieres que me pase nada para que pueda defenderos a todos... para libraros de Voldemort... – gritó con rabia – sí... es lo único que os importa... que más da si yo estoy hundido... da igual ¿verdad? – su voz cada vez iba adquiriendo un tono más peligroso, más dañino para su amiga que aún intentaba, casi sin éxito, refrenar el llanto.

Lo primero no te atrevas a volver a gritarme – respondió Hermione intentando medir muy bien el tono y las palabras que salían de su boca – Y lo segundo, por si no lo habías notado, estamos nosotros para intentar ayudarte... aunque viendo cómo nos estás tratando estos días ni siquiera deberíamos preocuparnos por ti. Y tercero – siguió antes de que el moreno dijese otra palabra ya que había abierto la boca para contestar – por lo menos a mi me importa mucho lo que te pase. Por eso estoy intentando que no te encierres, que comas... ¡estoy intentando ayudarte! – explotó al fin entre lágrimas – si no te das cuenta es tu problema... no tengo porque aguantar que siempre me estés insultando, que siempre digas que nadie se preocupa por ti, que nadie te comprende... ¡sé que no puedo comprenderte porque esto no me está pasando a mi! Pero créeme que lo intento... ¡lo intento! – se levantó del sillón para poder irse cuando sintió que una mano le agarraba la muñeca y la obligaba a sentarse.

Lo siento... – su amigo la abrazó y le susurró la disculpa al oído. Al instante comenzó a llorar amargamente por su suerte. Ella correspondió al abrazo y le acariciaba con ternura la espalda para intentar darle ánimos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Harry consiguió calmarse y se quedó dormido. Para no despertarle Hermione conjuró una manta y les tapó a ambos.

Pasaron toda la noche en la sala común.

Veo que lo recuerdas... – dijo con amargura al recordar lo mal que había tratado a sus amigos el año pasado – Lo que ya no viste es que, durante la noche, yo me desperté y lo primero que vi fue tu cara – las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de rojo.

¿Te despertaste?

Sí, bueno... he de decirte que tu rostro fue la única cosa que me hizo por primera vez sonreír en mucho tiempo. Así que tomé la decisión de que intentaría por todos los medios tenerte a mi lado... sé que fue egoísta pero, en ese momento, es lo primero que pensé.

¿Por eso ahuyentaste a todos?

Sí y estoy arrepentido... cuando me enteré que Terry te iba a pedir que le acompañaras a Hogsmeade yo... bueno, dejémoslo en que le pedí amablemente que olvidase esa idea... – miró al suelo, por algún extraño motivo no podía mirarla a la cara. Esto le ocurría cada vez que sentía que ella estaba decepcionada por su actitud.

Harry – se había levantado y puesto su cara a la altura de él – yo nunca te hubiese dejado solo. Nunca hubiese aceptado su proposición.

Hermione... yo... – no dijo nada más. Sonrió abiertamente y la besó. Dio gracias por poder volver a besarla. Sintió que todo estaba bien, que ya no tenía qué temer. Se sentía seguro.

¡Vaya! ¿Así que esto es lo que estabais haciendo eh? Os estamos esperando... – Ron acababa de entrar en la habitación. - ¡Ah! Y la próxima vez será mejor que cerréis la puerta – no pudo evitar un nudo en su garganta. Aún le dolía el rechazo de la castaña y su posterior confesión pero se había prometido a si mismo ayudarla a ser feliz. Y, en este momento, por mucho que le pesase, ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Era una difícil situación pero... tenía que enfrentarse a ello.

Lo siento... – fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione. El pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que no estaba pidiendo perdón por su retraso si no por haber permitido que él viese esa escena.

No importa – la miró a los ojos - ¿Te ayudo a llevar la maleta?

Espera... Ron, quiero que seas la primera y única persona que sepa que... Hermione y yo somos novios – dijo de repente Harry.

La verdad es que esperaba esa noticia. Me alegro mucho por los dos – esbozó una sonrisa triste. Los tres amigos se sentían muy raros. A su alrededor se había formado un ambiente bastante tenso. De repente Ron frunció el ceño - ¿El primero y el único? – preguntó extrañado.

Sí, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa. Seguramente Voldemort – Ron se estremeció al oír ese nombre – tenga a alguien que le pase información. Si lo sabe, Hermione estará en peligro.

Creo que tengo una ligera idea de quien puede ser... – Ron divagaba en voz alta.

¿En serio? ¿Quién? – preguntó rápidamente Hermione.

Seguramente Malfoy

Ron... no empieces otra vez ¿quieres? – interrumpió la castaña cansada.

Pero... piénsalo bien Hermione. Siempre nos ha tratado mal y su padre es un mortifago que se ha escapado de Azkaban. Todas las sospechas recaen en él. – intentó argumentar Ron.

¡Ya basta! Yo confío en él.

¿Ciegamente? – preguntó de repente Harry.

Pues... – ¿Ciegamente? Nunca me había hecho esa pregunta – pensó rápidamente Hermione – Sólo hay cuatro personas en las que confío ciegamente.

¿Cuatro? ¿Quiénes? – preguntó con curiosidad Ron.

¿No lo sabes? Pues es bastante lógico. Confío ciegamente en mis padres y en vosotros dos tonto. – sonrió. Como respuesta recibió dos cálidas sonrisas.

¿Hermione? – sonó la voz de Draco - ¿Ya estás lista?

Sí, ya vamos – respondió rápidamente. No quería seguir con la conversación de quién era el supuesto informador que le pasaba los detalles a Voldemort. Quién iba a imaginar que sería él mismo, disfrazado del amable y pacifico director por supuesto.

Ese hurón está muy pendiente de ti... – dijo receloso Ron.

¿Tú también estas celoso? – interrumpió Hermione intentando contenerse la risa.

No... esto... yo... – la pregunta había pillado de improviso al pelirrojo. ¡Claro que estaba celoso! Pero no iba a decírselo, especialmente delante de su novio.

Tranquilo Ron, no pasa nada – le tranquilizó Harry – yo también creo que se está pasando un poco.

¡Qué voy a hacer con vosotros dos! – dijo Hermione mientras ponía sus brazos en jarras intentando dar una imagen seria.

Pero... es que siempre te está llamando y hablando contigo... – intentó justificarse el pelirrojo mientras que Harry únicamente sonreía al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo.

Déjalo Ron... – le dijo la castaña entre risas – No importa

¡Y yo intentando justificarme! ¡Argg! – le tiró un almohadón a la cara mientras intentaba reprimir las carcajadas.

¡No le tires eso a mi novia! – Harry le tiró otro almohadón a su amigo entre risas.

¡Pero bueno! ¿qué es lo que estáis haciendo? ¿Así recogéis todo? – Ginny acababa de entrar en la habitación y les regañaba.

Eso mismo les decía yo... – dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su amiga con una almohada escondida. Cuando la pelirroja se quedó mirando cómo Harry le daba por enésima vez con la almohada a su hermano, Hermione atacó por sorpresa a la pelirroja.

Únicamente se podían oír las carcajadas de los cuatro chicos retumbando en toda la sala. Al instante aparecieron los demás para ver la escena que producía tantas risas. Cuando llegaron vieron a los cuatro rodeados por las plumas del relleno de los almohadones que habían usado en su pasada pelea.

¿Habéis terminado ya? – preguntó Luna mientras miraba directamente al suelo.

Sí – respondió avergonzado Ron.

¿Entonces podemos irnos ya o esperamos a que aparezcan más almohadones para que podáis seguir con la pelea? – preguntó cansadamente Draco que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Perdona Draco – contestó Hermione antes de que los demás dijesen alguna palabra – Tienes razón, os hemos hecho esperar demasiado... – los tres chicos miraron sorprendidos a la castaña mientras en la cara de ésta se dibujaba una sonrisa. – Pero... – con un movimiento rápido de varita aparecieron de la nada un montón de cojines que cayeron directamente en el rubio – yo creo que estás celoso – terminó entre risas mientras esquivaba con bastante dificultad los que ahora le estaba tirando él.

Al final se unieron también Luna y Neville mientras apuraban los últimos minutos de estar todos juntos. Cuando llegó la hora de irse Harry iba a coger el mapa del merodeador para asegurarse de que nadie descubriese, accidentalmente, la ubicación de la sala. Antes de que lo abriese, Hermione le detuvo argumentando que, ya que no confiaban tanto en Draco, tal vez sería mejor que lo mirase ella. Se metió en la habitación diciendo que se le había olvidado algo y allí abrió el mapa. Confirmó que Voldemort se encontraba aún en el despacho del director y que nadie estaba rondando por los alrededores. Volvió donde estaban sus amigos y les dijo que ya podían salir tranquilamente.

Recuerda que fuera tendré que tratarte como siempre – le susurró Draco a Hermione antes de salir por la puerta.

No te preocupes – le apretó suavemente el hombro – pero ya sabes que, si quieres hablar conmigo, sólo tienes que buscarme – le sonrió. El rubio le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo.

Cuando ya estaban todos fuera Hermione le devolvió el mapa a Harry y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras tanto, las visitas comenzaban a llegar. Miles de alumnos volvían a sus clases después de haber pasado unas navidades un tanto tensas con sus familias.


	17. El castigo y las visiones del futuro

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que os lo estéis pasando bien este fin de semana jejejejeje

Lo mismo de siempre… que estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a la Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (si yo hubiese sido una de ellas no estaría escribiendo esto jejejejeje)

Como he visto por ahí que no se puede contestar a los reviews pues a los que tengan _reply _les contestaré y a los demás: ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que os siga gustando este capítulo ¡Nos vemos! ¡Hola Alba1! Ya te echaba de menos jejejejeje

Y antes de empezar sólo tengo que decir que ya sé que el Sr. Crouch está muerto pero… le necesitaba un rato vivo así que… ejem… lo he resucitado jajajajajaja.

Buenos días, quisiera hablar con Dumbledore – saludó un hombre al que reconocieron como el Sr. Crouch.

Buenos días – respondió cortésmente Filch - ¿puede acompañarme? – le guió hasta el despacho del director que le recibió amablemente.

Buenos días Dumbledore – saludó aquel hombre mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Buenos días ¿a qué debo esta inesperada visita? – Dumbledore le invitó a tomar asiento mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Me he enterado de que tienen empleada a mi antigua elfina Winky – comenzó el hombre – y, puesto que aún no he conseguido ningún ayudante doméstico, me gustaría intentar que volviese.

Está bien, como prefiera. Pero debo comunicarle que se encuentra en muy malas condiciones. La pobre abusa demasiado de la cerveza de mantequilla y, últimamente, realiza mal su trabajo. – le explicó – Pero, si aún así, desea hablar con ella no tengo inconveniente.

Muchas gracias – se levantó de su asiento - ¿Podría indicarme el camino que debo seguir?

Por supuesto, déjeme acompañarle. – el director guió a su visita hasta las cocinas y le indicó exactamente el lugar en que se encontraba la elfina. – ¿Qué es lo que hace Lucius aquí? ¿Y por qué quiere hablar con ese asqueroso ser? – pensó Voldemort a quien el disfraz no le había engañado – Será mejor que no diga nada... seguramente es parte de algún plan trazado en el pasado... – se retiró no sin antes ordenar a los demás elfos que tratasen con mucho cuidado al invitado que dejaba ahí.

¿Sr. Crouch? – una voz chillona destacó entre todas las demás. El elfo se adelantó a los demás dejando ver su extravagante atuendo. Llevaba dos gorros de lana, un jersey rojo con la letra R bordada y dos calcetines de diferente color.

Sí, soy yo. ¿Podría hablar con Winky? – pidió amablemente.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Winky se pondrá muy contenta! – exclamó desapareciendo nuevamente. Los demás elfos le ofrecieron comida y, ante la negación del hombre, volvieron a sus quehaceres. Al momento apareció una pequeña elfina que se enjuagaba las lágrimas en una camisa sucia y raída.

¿Señor? – titubeó. Al ver que el hombre asentía la elfina sonrió. - ¿Ha venido a buscar a Winky? – preguntó incrédula.

Bueno... quería hablar contigo a solas – respondió mirando significativamente a Dobby que aún se encontraba mirando la escena. Al oírlo el elfo se retiró haciendo una profunda reverencia.

¿Quiere que Winky vuelva a casa? – preguntó ilusionada.

Lo siento pero no necesito que vuelvas – al ver la expresión de tristeza y viendo que nuevamente iba a ponerse a llorar se apresuró a decir – por ahora – la pequeña elfina sonrió – pero necesito que hagas una cosa por mi.

Por supuesto – respondió sin titubear – Winky hará cualquier cosa que su amo le ordene.

Muy bien – sonrió – quiero que le digas al profesor Snape que una alumna le ha robado un libro.

¿Qué? – exclamó incrédula. No se podía creer que su anterior señor le pidiese eso.

Me dijiste que podría pedirte cualquier cosa. – le regañó – además ella quiere acabar con nuestra reputación; nos quiere destruir y yo no puedo permitirlo – alzó un poco la voz pero sin llegar a chillar.

¿Ella quiere destruir a mi señor? – lanzó la pregunta al viento en un susurro – Está bien – dijo con determinación – lo haré.

Muy bien, gracias – sonrió ampliamente – La alumna en cuestión se llama Hermione Granger, no olvides el nombre.

No amo. Ahora mismo Winky hablará con Dumbledore. – la elfina había salido de las cocinas corriendo.

Muy bien, muy bien... ya hemos dado el primer paso – sonrió satisfecho Lucius mientras desaparecía de la cocinas en dirección a la puerta del colegio.

Perdón, ¿podría venir a mi despacho la señorita Granger? – el director había interrumpido la clase de transformaciones, la primera después de las vacaciones.

Por supuesto, señorita Granger por favor... – le indicó la profesora señalando a la puerta.

Se encaminó a la oficina del director ya que este había desaparecido en el mismo instante que ella había salido de clase. - ¿Qué pasará ahora? – se preguntaba a si misma mientras subía por las escaleras que estaban abiertas para acceder al despacho del director. Nada más entrar vio como Snape le dirigía una mirada difícilmente descifrable. Parecía enfadado pero, a la vez confundido. Ella no entendía nada. Se sentó en la silla que el director había indicado.

Supongo que sabrá porqué la he mandado llamar – comenzó el director.

La verdad es que no lo sé – de repente se acordó de todo lo que había pasado en las vacaciones. - ¡Oh no! Snape se ha dado cuenta de que le hemos robado el libro... creo que estoy en serios problemas – intentó disimular y seguir con su expresión de sorpresa.

El profesor Snape me ha informado de que usted tiene en su poder un objeto que es de su propiedad.

¿Un objeto? – miró al profesor de pociones que seguía estático oyendo la conversación - ¿Es mi imaginación o Snape está intentando reprimir su mal humor? – pensó - ¿Será que no le importa que tenga el libro? – en ese momento el director hizo una señal al profesor para que hablase.

Tengo entendido que usted entró en mi despacho sustrayendo un libro sobre el veritaserum. – en ningún momento utilizó un tono acusatorio o de reprobación. Era muy raro.

Eh... bueno...

Por favor señorita Granger no intente disimular. Nos lo ha comunicado una elfina que trabaja para nosotros. Y usted sabe perfectamente que no puede mentir a sus amos... – interrumpió el director mirándola por encima de sus gafas. En el momento que Snape oyó la palabra amo se tocó instintivamente el brazo en el que aún tenía la marca tenebrosa y se estremeció levemente. Voldemort había estado observando la reacción del profesor de reojo y una fugaz sonrisa malévola pasó por su rostro.

Está bien, entré en el despacho del profesor Snape para buscar un libro que me ayudase a mejorar realizando pociones – respondió segura.

¿Entró usted sola? – preguntó incrédulo el director.

Sí, completamente sola. – Snape seguía oyendo la conversación. Le parecía muy raro que, habiendo sido el director el que días antes le dio el libro diciendo que contendría información interesante para su alumna, ahora le estuviese reprobando su comportamiento. Sobre todo si ambos sabían de su secreto.

No la creo – dijo tranquilamente mientras se reclinaba en su asiento. - ¿No tendrá nada que ver el señor Potter en todo esto?

No – ¿por qué quiere meter a Harry en esto? Seguramente pensará que así puede ir resarciéndose... – pensó desanimada.

Creo que lo mejor será preguntárselo... ¿no está de acuerdo Snape?

Como usted diga profesor – Definitivamente estaba pasando algo muy raro. Era la primera vez que el director le llamaba por su apellido y creyó notar un pequeño tono desdeñoso. Llegó a la conclusión de que era un impostor. – Creo que debería ser yo el que hablase con ellos ya que entraron a mi despacho... – dijo en el último momento. Por mucho que le pesase debía proteger a Hermione y también a Harry; no podría permitir que se quedasen a solas con un desconocido potencialmente peligroso.

No se preocupe profesor Snape - ¿No sabe que a sus profesores Dumbledore les llama por el nombre? – pensó Hermione mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño. – Hablaremos los dos con ellos, así podremos idear un castigo apropiado... – sonrió para sus adentros – Ahora, si me hace el favor, vaya a buscar al señor Potter.

Será mejor que vaya a buscarle la señorita Granger, creo que mi estado de ánimo no es el mejor para hablar con él. – le respondió con voz natural. No iba a dejar a Hermione sola con el director. Él ya había estado un rato y no había intentado hacer nada; confió en su suerte.

Muy bien como prefiera – estaba sorprendido pero, aún así, no puso ningún reparo – Espero que estén de vuelta en cinco minutos – le dijo a Hermione mientras ésta se levantaba lentamente del asiento.

Antes de salir miró de soslayo a Snape. En ese momento se encontraba mirando a la pared de enfrente con mucha atención, como si estuviese totalmente concentrado en una lucha interna. Mentalmente le agradeció lo que estaba haciendo ahora por ella y salió del despacho en dirección al gran comedor para buscar a Harry pero no le hizo falta, estaba fuera esperándola.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó rápidamente al verla bajar las escaleras.

Se han dado cuenta de que falta el libro del veritaserum que nos llevamos...

¡Vaya! ¿cómo lo han sabido?

Se lo ha dicho una elfina... mucho me temo que haya sido Winky.

Pero... estoy seguro de que ella no pudo vernos... ¿cómo se habrá enterado?

No lo sé. – realmente esa era una buena pregunta.

¿Y qué te han dicho?

Me ha preguntado si estuve yo sola y, al responderles que sí, no me creyeron y me han mandado llamarte.

Seguro que ha sido Snape... – Hermione no dijo nada; era mejor que pensase que había sido el "odioso" profesor de pociones a que se diese cuenta de que Dumbledore era un impostor - no te preocupes, por lo menos estaremos juntos en el castigo ¿no? – sonrió.

Sí, pero yo no quería que te castigasen a ti también – seguro que Voldemort tiene que tener algún plan para involucrarte – pensó la castaña mientras miraba al suelo.

No te preocupes... – levantó la cara de su novia con la mano derecha – No hay nada que más me guste que cumplir un castigo a tu lado – le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió – Aunque... ¿no es un poco raro que sólo te dijesen que me llamases a mi? Pensé que también llamarían a Ron tratándose de una broma...

¡Será mejor que vayamos, sólo me han dado cinco minutos! – le agarró del brazo obligándole a seguirla. No quería que siguiese dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre ese asunto, tal vez sacase conclusiones precipitadas.

Pasen por favor – les dijo Dumbledore cuando les vio entrar por la puerta. Harry, nada más entrar, le lanzó una mirada de odio a Snape. Éste ni siquiera les había dirigido una mirada, aún seguía completamente absorto en la pared. – Siéntense – les ofreció asientos, como siempre Hermione se puso frente al director. – Supongo que ya te habrá comunicado la señorita Granger el por qué te he llamado...

Sí director. – de repente la cicatriz comenzó a arderle; no entendía el motivo. Se pasó rápidamente los dedos por ella para intentar calmar el dolor.

¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

No, no tengo nada que decir. Yo robé, por así decirlo, el libro del despacho del profesor Snape. – El aludido ni siquiera miró a Harry, aún tenía la misma posición.

Muy bien, entonces tendré que hacerles cumplir un castigo. Creo que una noche recolectando los ingredientes de alguna poción resarcirán de algún modo a su profesor – Dumbledore miró fugazmente a Snape para que los chicos viesen cómo buscaba la confirmación del profesor.

¿Pasaremos la noche buscando ingredientes? – preguntó Hermione. - ¿Por qué quiere que salgamos por la noche? ¿Qué estará tramando? – pensó.

Sí, puesto que los ingredientes que quiero que recolecten únicamente se pueden ver por la noche.

Como usted diga director y ¿dónde se encuentran? – preguntó Harry intentando terminar rápido la reunión ya que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

En el bosque prohibido – al oírlo Snape levantó ligeramente una ceja en señal de no creer del todo lo que había oído. Hermione se tuvo que controlar para no poner los ojos en blanco y preguntarle directamente porqué les pedía eso y Harry se quedó asombrado sin poder casi decir una palabra olvidando incluso el dolor de la cicatriz.

¿Quiere que vayamos al bosque prohibido? – dijo incrédulo el moreno – Pero sabe que es muy peligroso, sobre todo en estos momentos.

No se preocupen, no les ocurrirá nada. Contarán con la vigilancia de la orden – sonrió el director.

Aún así creo que es muy peligroso – interrumpió Hermione mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Lo siento, pero ustedes han cometido una falta muy grave y creo que no hay ninguna justificación posible. Piensen que únicamente tendrán que salir una noche. – finalizó la discusión haciéndoles un gesto para que se levantaran de las sillas. – Se me olvidaba – dijo antes de que ambos salieran – aquí tienen la lista de las plantas. – se la entregó a Hermione no sin antes "dedicarle" una sonrisa victoriosa.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Dumbledore? Seguro que lo de salir al bosque prohibido por la noche ha sido idea de Snape... – dijo Harry nada más salir del despacho del director. El dolor había terminado.

No estoy muy segura – Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

¿No estás segura? ¿Piensas que Dumbledore nos ha impuesto el castigo aún sabiendo que podemos estar en peligro?

¿Qué? No... no me refería a eso - ¡Lo he dicho en alto no me lo puedo creer! – me refería a que no estoy segura de que nos pase algo... eso es todo – esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Bueno, supongo que hemos cometido una falta lo bastante grave como para que el director nos obligue a salir una noche al bosque prohibido. – sonrió – pero aún así mereció la pena sólo por ver la cara de Snape.

Harry... – le reprochó Hermione mientras comprobaba la lista de las plantas que debían localizar y soltó un suspiro – Por lo menos esto no nos llevará mucho tiempo.

¿Seguro? Déjame ver... – el moreno comenzó a repasar la lista.

Ambos se dirigieron a la clase de pociones ya que era la siguiente. - ¿Por qué nos mandará a buscar esos ingredientes esta noche al bosque prohibido? Seguro que tiene algún plan... pero, ahora que lo pienso fríamente seguramente puedan ayudarme aunque sea sin quererlo – sonrió. Snape entró como siempre y, sin mirar a sus alumnos, hizo aparecer unas instrucciones en la pizarra.

Muy bien, hoy terminaremos la poción que comenzamos antes de las vacaciones de navidad – habló rápidamente – aquí tienen todo lo que necesitan para realizarla. ¡Comiencen! – se sentó en su silla y sacó un trozo de pergamino. Comenzó a escribir y a garabatear en él. Mientras tanto los alumnos intentaban que sus pociones no se volviesen pegajosas. La primera instrucción del profesor era precisamente esa; si querían que su poción funcionase debidamente, ésta debía estar líquida. En la clase la única que logró exactamente lo que había pedido el profesor era Hermione, que en esos momentos cortaba milimétricamente una ramita de hooler. – Señorita Granger – la llamó Snape – haga el favor de venir aquí inmediatamente.

¿Qué quiere profesor?

Tenga, guarde esto – Snape le tendió el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo y dibujando segundos antes. – Y haga el favor de volver a sentarse – le ordenó al ver que, en ese mismo momento, se disponía a ver el pergamino.

Muy bien – volvió a su sitió y añadió los trozos de la planta que anteriormente había cortado. Como debía esperar unos cinco minutos a que su poción hiciese reacción, se sentó en su silla y abrió el pergamino. Con asombro descubrió que se trataba de un pequeño mapa. En él estaban situados con exactitud los lugares en los que se encontraban cada una de las plantas de la lista. Disimuladamente alzó la vista hacía el profesor y lo vio inmerso en una lectura. – Gracias – susurró para que nadie la oyese. Nunca pensó que el profesor del pasado pudiese hacer algo para ayudarla pero, en ese momento, descubrió que siempre estaría dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de Dumbledore aunque eso implicase tener que favorecerles. Un pequeño ruido sordo llenó el aula, sonrió; su poción ya estaba lista. Metió un poco en una botella y, en menos de un segundo, había sacado una segunda botella en la que vertió bastante poción.

En cuanto hayan terminado dejen sus muestras en mi mesa – dijo autoritariamente Snape que ya se había levantado. – Longbotton yo haría algo con esa masa repugnante – le dijo con asco a Neville que intentaba meter algo de poción en su botella.

Bueno... definitivamente creo que no soy bueno en esto de las pociones – Ron estaba desanimado, únicamente había logrado meter un pedacito de su poción en la botella. Le había quedado bastante sólida.

No te preocupes. Si te sirve de consuelo la mía se parece mucho a la tuya – Harry le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro intentado animarle.

Sí, se parecía demasiado – le reprochó Hermione que se había colocado a su altura - ¿En qué estabais pensado si se puede saber?

¿Quieres que te conteste? – respondieron los dos chicos a la vez mirando extrañamente a su amiga. No comprendió nada hasta que Harry hizo un pequeño guiño.

Sois imposibles... – dijo en un suspiro. En ese momento llegaron al comedor y se sentaron los tres juntos como siempre. Después de comer los chicos tenían clase de adivinación y Hermione de aritmancia. - ¡Nos vemos después! – se despidió con la mano mientras corría a su nueva clase.

Tiene que ser horrible ¿verdad? – interrumpió Ron los pensamientos de Harry mientras subían lentamente las escaleras hacia su nueva clase.

¿Horrible? ¿A qué te refieres?

Pues a no poder siquiera despedirte de tu novia delante de la gente – susurró el pelirrojo de forma que sólo su amigo pudiese oírlo. Al moreno únicamente le dio tiempo a asentir mientras que sus compañeros pasaban a su lado riendo.

Muy bien chicos – dijo la profesora cuando ya se hubieron sentado todos sus alumnos – Hoy aprenderemos a leer las líneas de la mano. Aunque no lo creáis es bastante difícil interpretar todas las líneas – Los dos amigos alzaron a la vez sus cejas y rieron por lo bajo – Ya que estáis por parejas lo mejor será que abráis vuestros libros por la página 168 y leáis la palma de la mano de vuestro compañero.

Dicho y hecho. Ahora Ron se encontraba intentando descifrar lo que decía el libro sobre las líneas en la mano de su amigo. Miraba rápidamente de un sitio a otro intentado descifrar el complicado texto. Frunció el ceño y levantó su mirada a su amigo que le miró enarcando las cejas. El pelirrojo desvió sus ojos al techo y volvió a concentrarse en el libro.

Esto... – comenzó después de dejar a un lado el libro – creo que esta es la línea de la vida – señaló a una línea que tenía bastantes altibajos. – Mmmm aquí bordea un montículo... – ojeó nuevamente el libro en busca de información – Esto... ¡no tengo ni idea! – se desesperaba por momentos mientras su compañero intentaba aguantarse la risa.

Tranquilo, seguro que significa que moriré pronto – dijo con desgana Harry a quien la profesora ya había predicho la muerte varias veces – te lo puedo asegurar.

¿Tú crees? – Ron entornó los ojos – ¡este olor a incienso me está mareando! – susurró por lo bajo mientras miraba disimuladamente a la mesa de la profesora en la que había un gran plato humeante.

Creo que yo me voy a dormir – dijo de pronto Harry mientras intentaba en vano mantener los ojos abiertos.

¿Harry? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras su amigo se desplomaba encima de la mesa.

Oyó el eco de una voz conocida llamándole pero sus labios no se pudieron abrir para preguntar porqué le llamaba. Estaba en una habitación oscura, muy pequeña. Siguió mirando a su alrededor y descubrió lo que parecían unas pequeñas grietas en una pared. Por ellas entraba la luz de la luna que iluminaba débilmente un sucio colchón. Se acercó a él sigilosamente y observó que había encima un bulto cubierto por una deshilachada manta. Intentó tocarlo para comprobar si había alguien bajo ellas. En ese momento notó que su mano pasaba limpiamente por el bulto sin llegar a tocarlo. Comprendió que se encontraba en algún recuerdo lejano de alguien. Únicamente sabía que no era suyo. Se sentó en el sucio suelo esperando que aquel extraño bulto se moviese para poder ver de qué o de quién se trataba. Al no notar ningún movimiento se levantó y comenzó a andar haciendo un pequeño círculo. ¿De quién podría ser esa habitación? Desde luego era mucho peor que la suya e, incluso, peor que la alacena que tuvo que utilizar primero. Mirase donde mirase se podía ver el abandono; llegó a la conclusión de que esa persona no tenía a ningún ser querido. En ese instante el bulto se movió dejando ver un brazo pequeño y demacrado. – No le dan bien de comer – pensó en ese instante mientras se acercaba lentamente. - ¿Harry? – se oyó a lo lejos - ¿Estás bien? – está vez se oía más cerca – Creo que está volviendo en si – dijo una voz esperanzada. Justo en ese momento la manta se movía y parecía que su dueño se iba a levantar. Intentó por todos los medios quedarse en ese sitio para poder saber quién era.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado Ron que estaba a su lado zarandeándolo suavemente para despertarlo.

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó desconcertado – Hace un momento estaba en una habitación pequeña...

Creo que aún está desorientado. Será mejor que le lleves a la enfermería querido – le dijo dulcemente la profesora Trelowny al pelirrojo

Será mejor – Ron le cogió y le cargó sobre su hombro derecho. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Madam Pomfrey hizo una mueca con el rostro que bien podría interpretarse como un "¿otra vez aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?". Les dejó el paso libre y acomodó a Harry en una cama mientras le daba una poción de un color blancuzco que humeaba bastante. Según la enfermera era una poción parecida a la revitalizante pero menos efectiva debida al estado en el que se encontraba el moreno. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Ron cuando la enfermera se fue a atender a otro paciente que volaba encima de su cama.

No lo sé. Estaba en una especie de habitación oscura y llena de polvo. En el medio había un colchón y estaba a punto de ver quién estaba dormido allí cuando me despertasteis... – dijo mientras se frotaba la frente.

¿Estás bien? – Hermione acababa de entrar y se notaba que había corrido desde su clase porque su pelo estaba más alborotado que de costumbre.

Estoy bien, tranquila – le respondió Harry mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de su novia.

Sí, sólo ha tenido una pesadilla – interrumpió Ron que, al ver esa escena, "inexplicablemente", se le había revuelto el estómago.

¿Una pesadilla? ¿con Voldemort? – preguntó la castaña que se había sentado en la cama al lado del moreno. Ninguno de los dos noto como, por primera vez, Ron no había temblado al oír el nombre del mago oscuro más poderoso; estaba concentrado intentando no salir corriendo de la habitación. Intentaba acostumbrarse a la situación pero, cada vez que los veía juntos y analizaba sus comportamientos anteriores, su estómago se contraía y un líquido agrio le subía desde la boca del estómago.

No, esta vez no ha sido con él. Ha sido muy raro... es como si hubiese estado en la memoria de alguien...

¿En la memoria de alguien? – preguntó desconcertado Ron. - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Bueno, ¿recordáis que os conté cómo en el quinto curso entre en el pensadero de Dumbledore y de Snape? – ambos asintieron – Pues era idéntico.

¿Y qué es lo que viste? – preguntó interesada Hermione.

Vi una habitación muy pequeña y muy sucia. Incluso más que la alacena en la que viví por un tiempo. Sólo había unas pequeñas rendijas por las que se colaba la luz de la luna – Al oír esa parte de la definición Hermione comenzaba a mover nerviosamente las manos – En la mitad, más o menos, había un viejo colchón. No parecía muy cómodo pero sí estaba lleno de polvo. En realidad, toda la habitación estaba igual, no entiendo cómo alguien podría vivir ahí...

Seguramente no quería vivir ahí – razonó el pelirrojo que había estado escuchando pacientemente la descripción de su amigo. – De lo contrario supongo que la hubiese hecho más habitable ¿no?

Tienes razón...

¿Alguna cosa más que recuerdes? – preguntó de nuevo Ron haciendo que Hermione pegase un pequeño e imperceptible salto en su silla.

Mmmm sí, en el colchón había un bulto cubierto por una manta también vieja – la castaña notaba cómo sus manos comenzaban a temblar violentamente y las introdujo en los bolsillos de su túnica para intentar esconderlas – Pude ver que era una persona, seguramente una mujer – Hermione tenía que salir de ahí, notaba cómo se iba quedando lentamente sin aire – Lo sé porque vi un brazo que colgaba del colchón; sin lugar a dudas era de mujer – añadió al ver la mirada interrogante de su amigo – aunque era muy delgado, pálido y sucio. Seguramente la estaban maltratando...

Vaya... no es un bonito recuerdo...

No, pero parece bastante reciente por todos los detalles que he visto – Harry y Ron seguían hablando sin darse cuenta de que Hermione se había levantado y dado pequeños pasos hacia la puerta. - ¿Ya te vas? – la voz del moreno interrumpió su huída.

¿Eh? Bueno... iba a ir a la biblioteca para buscar algún libro en el que hablen de personas que pueden ver el recuerdo de los demás – se disculpó mientras sonreía a sus amigos.

¿No te vas a quedar un rato más conmigo? – preguntó Harry con cara de buen chico.

Entonces – dijo de repente Ron mientras se levantaba de la silla – será mejor que os deje solitos... – guiñó un ojo al moreno mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – Cuídale bien Hermione – terminó cuando ya había llegado a la puerta sin darse la vuelta. Caminó por el solitario pasillo rogando mentalmente que apareciese algún alumno que castigar para poder aplacar las ganas de comenzar a golpear cualquier objeto que estuviese a su alcance. – Definitivamente estos sentimientos me están volviendo loco... tengo que olvidarme de ella de una vez – se repetía una y otra vez el pelirrojo – Pero creo que nunca lo lograré – suspiró y entró a su sala común.

Está bien... te cuidaré... pero solo un rato ¿eh? – rió la castaña.

¿Cuántos segundos es un rato? – preguntó Harry con una voz infantil a juego con la expresión de su rostro.

Mmmm no sé... tal vez... ¿Qué te parecen 600 segundos? – se sentó en la orilla de cama.

¿En serio? ¿Te vas a quedar todos esos segundos conmigo? – el moreno seguía con la misma expresión y tono de voz.

Sí, me quedo todos esos segundos – afirmó la castaña mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

... – agarró con suavidad las solapas de la túnica de su novia atrayéndola a él y, acercándose a su oído susurró – Un segundo contigo hace que todo mi miedo – fugaz beso debajo de su oreja – mi pasado – otro más – mi futuro – otro más – mi pesimismo – otro más – mi angustia – otro más – desaparezca. - Después trazó una línea imaginaria de pequeños besos hasta su boca – Haces que todo mi mundo se llene de esperanza – fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios – de paz – otro más – de tranquilidad – otro más – de alegría – otro más – de amor – otro más – En definitiva, de ti – la besó suavemente sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos. – Te quiero – terminó instantes después sobre su boca.

Harry... – no pudo terminar la frase, tenía tanto que decirle, que agradecerle... tanto para poder resumirlo en pocas palabras. – Te quiero – en su rostro se dibujó tal sonrisa que en ese momento Harry dejó de sentir dónde estaba, qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí y sobre todo ¿qué narices estaba respirando?. Ella le besó con tanta ternura que parecía imposible. Sus almas estaban en algún lugar, ¿cuál? Eso no lo sabían pero, de lo que sí estaban seguros, es de que estaban muy lejos de allí y que estarían siempre juntas; juntas por siempre.

¿Se encuentra mejor el señor Potter? – preguntó la profesora MacGonnagall a la enfermera.

Sí, está mucho mejor. ¿Quieres pasar a visitarle Minerva?

No creo que haga falta que pase – intervino de repente el moreno que ya se había levantado y acercado a las dos mujeres.

Creo que todavía es muy pronto para abandonar la cama – le reprochó la enfermera.

Me encuentro en plena forma, no se preocupe.

Está bien pero intente descansar ¿entendido?

Sí, lo haré – se despidió mientras salía por la puerta de la enfermería.

Mientras tanto una figura femenina entraba sigilosamente al baño de Myrtle la Llorona y cerraba con un hechizo la puerta. Aplicó otro más para insonorizarlo totalmente; tenía que averiguar una cosa muy importante. Abrió el colgante con mucho cuidado y pronunció el nombre de un "antiguo" profesor. Al instante apareció el rostro tan familiar para ella.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Snape al ver la cara de preocupación de su interlocutora.

Ha ocurrido algo muy extraño...

¿Qué es? – el profesor estaba impaciente – en cualquier momento volverá uno de los guardias – miraba nervioso a todos los lados de la habitación.

Esto... ¿está Harry ahí?

No, se lo han llevado – respondió con voz queda.

Tengo que hacerle una pregunta acerca de los medallones – no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. – de sus propiedades más bien.

¿Les ocurre algo? – preguntó extrañado.

No... sólo quería saber si era posible que los portadores de los medallones pudiesen... digamos...

¿Si?

Penetrar en los recuerdos

¿En los recuerdos?

Bueno, Harry esta mañana ha tenido una especie de visión de mi "futuro".

¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿Ha visto cómo luchaba o cómo moría?

No... ha visto mi habitación y... – hizo una pequeña pausa – me ha visto a mi acostada en el colchón.

¿Te ha reconocido? – casi gritó.

No, únicamente está seguro de que era una mujer. Lo sabe porque vio uno de mis brazos...

Tal vez sea bueno ¿no? Quiero decir – siguió al ver la mueca de la castaña – Así podrá saber lo que ha pasado en su futuro y puede detenerlo

Pues yo creo que es mejor que no lo sepa, no quiero que cargue con las muertes de mi familia, sus mejores amigos, sus familiares y encima con mi encarcelamiento. No creo que pueda soportarlo y ahora no es el momento de que se hunda... – sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. – No creo que sea justo que cargue con tanto...

Está bien – respondió severamente – lo haremos como dices, aunque sigo creyendo que sería lo mejor.

¿No habrá alguna forma de pararlo?

¿Pararlo?

Sí, una forma para que no siga viendo mis recuerdos. Estoy segura de que, en algún momento, se dará cuenta de a quién pertenecen esos recuerdos... – comenzó a pasear nerviosa entre los baños.

Pues realmente no lo sé. Dumbledore no me explicó nada a cerca de ellos, supongo que todo estará en ese libro ¿aún lo tienes verdad? – preguntó al ver la palidez de la cara de la castaña en ese momento.

No, Voldemort me obligó a devolverlo – respondió con furia contenida. – Hizo una reunión con tu yo del pasado…

¿Ah, sí? ¿y cómo reaccioné? – preguntó interesado el profesor.

¿A qué te refieres?

Bueno, después de lo que me dijo Dumbledore cuando me dio el libro, llegué a la conclusión de que debía de ser muy importante que lo guardase y te lo entregase en un futuro no muy lejano. Supongo que me resultaría bastante extraño ese cambio en el director…

Recuerdo que no le miraste a los ojos, te concentraste en un punto de la pared. Y más tarde me diste una especie de mapa de los lugares en los que se encontraban los ingredientes.

Entiendo, seguramente sospeché que no era el director el que estaba frente a mí.

¿Por eso miraste a un punto de la pared? ¿Para que no te pudiese leer la mente? – el profesor asintió con la cabeza – Tampoco querías que me quedase a solas con él… Lo que no entiendo es porque nos ha mandado al Bosque Prohibido… - comenzó a pensar en alto.

¿Al Bosque Prohibido?

Sí, hemos de ir allí para recoger unos ingredientes para pociones por la noche… estoy segura de que trama algo.

¿Vas a ir tú sola? – se interesó.

No, se las arregló para que fuésemos Harry y yo, pero tengo un pequeño plan… - sonrió.

¿Plan?

Sí, me he enterado de que debemos ir al Ministerio para averiguar la forma de derrotar a Voldemort.

¿Al Ministerio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bueno, lo descubrí en el libro que te confió Dumbledore. Es una especie de portal que me descubrió una escena en la que estábamos todos enfrente a una de las puertas del Ministerio. Lo recuerdo porque estuvimos allí en quinto.

¿Y en qué consiste el plan? – preguntó después de oír con interés la explicación de Hermione.

He pensado que lo más lógico es que nos ataquen en el Bosque Prohibido así que aprovecharé esa ocasión para hacer que hablen sobre el Ministerio... que digan cualquier cosa. Eso todavía no lo tengo decidido... – ahora estaba dando pequeñas vueltas pensando en alto. – Intentaré que lo oiga Harry para no tener que inventarme una excusa poco creíble para ir.

Espero que tengas suerte... ya hablaremos más tarde – cerró su medallón cuando Avery entraba sujetando a Harry por un brazo.

Cuando desapareció la imagen de Snape, Hermione se sentó en el suelo. Sabía que el plan que había trazado era muy arriesgado pero no se le ocurría otra salida. Seguramente así no sospecharían que ella parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba. Lo más fácil sería poner en boca de algún mortifago algo relacionado con el Ministerio... sí, conseguiría que uno de ellos hablase de algo que hay ahí que Harry no tiene que encontrar por nada del mundo. Tendría que utilizar el hechizo cuando alguno estuviese muy cerca de ella; ese era básicamente el peligro. Aún no había conseguido realizar el hechizo en la distancia a no ser que tuviese un vínculo muy fuerte con esa persona. Y este no era el caso. Se resignó y se levantó del suelo. Todavía le quedaba otro pequeño problema ¿cómo iba a conseguir que Harry no tuviese más visiones a cerca de su futuro? Sin el libro y sin ninguna oportunidad de volver a conseguirlo... iba a ser realmente difícil. Abrió la puerta del baño todavía pensando en ello y no se dio cuenta de que había empujado a un pequeño ser que ahora estaba en el suelo mirándola.

¡Perdona Dobby no te había visto! – le dijo Hermione mientras se agachaba para ayudarle a levantarse - ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

No hace falta señorita Hermione Granger.

Lo siento mucho... tendría que haber estado más atenta – siguió disculpándose preocupada - ¿seguro que no te he hecho nada? – examinó con la mirada al pequeño elfo que, en ese momento, la estaba sonriendo.

No se preocupe señorita. – dejó que le examinara completamente para tranquilizarla. – Dobby le trae un paquete a la señorita Hermione Granger.

¿Un paquete? ¿De quién?

Dobby lo siente pero no puede decírselo señorita. – el elfo bajó su mirada.

No importa, tranquilo – dijo recogiendo el paquete que le tendía el elfo ahora sonriente.

Es muy buena con Dobby señorita...

Al contrario, siempre nos has ayudado.

Bueno, Dobby tiene que irse a las cocinas a preparar la comida de hoy señorita. Pero, ¿puede Dobby invitar a la señorita Hermione Granger y a su amigo el gran Harry Potter a visitarle en las cocinas?

Claro, no te preocupes iremos a visitarte – le sonrió.

¡Gracias! Dobby está feliz – el elfo se fue en dirección a las cocinas dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

¡Hermione! – la llamó Ginny justo cuando iba a abrir el paquete. - ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – le preguntó cuando llegó a su altura - ¿Qué es eso?

Ummm no lo sé, me lo acaba de traer Dobby. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que me quieres contar? – guardó el paquete en su mochila.

Mejor en la sala común – respondió la pelirroja mientras ambas se encaminaban a la sala. – ¡Vaya! – exclamó cuando, al llegar a la sala común, se encontró con Harry y Ron sentados hablando – Te espero arriba en la habitación – le indicó al ver que los dos chicos hacían señas a su amiga para hablar con ella.


	18. En el bosque prohibido

¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez jejejejeje ¿qué tal? Espero que os hayáis divertido mucho el fin de semana

Esto… todos los personajes que hay en esta historia (excepto algunos que me he inventado yo claro) pertenecen a JK Rowling, la Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos

Las respuestas ya sabéis… con los replys jejejejejeje

¡Ah! Igual me ha salido un poco meloso pero… bueno… también hay acción así que lo compenso

Empieza el capítulo ¡Agur!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry acaba de contarme que os han castigado a buscar ingredientes de pociones en el Bosque Prohibido esta noche – comenzó Ron cuando Hermione se sentó en un sillón cerca de ellos.

Sí, se han enterado de que le cogimos un libro a Snape...

Lo raro es que Dumbledore os mande ir al bosque por la noche... me parece que no tiene mucho sentido – razonó el pelirrojo.

No creo que haya sido idea del director precisamente – el tono y las muecas del moreno daban a entender claramente que pensaba que Snape había tenido mucho que ver en aquella decisión.

Ya pero piensa que él es miembro de la Orden del Fénix y por tanto tiene que ayudarte – le cortó Hermione que empezaba a estar harta de que siempre hablasen mal del profesor cuando, en el presente y en el futuro, la había ayudado tanto.

Tienes razón... – el moreno se había quedado perplejo ante la reacción de su novia y bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Sí, pero sigue siendo sospechoso – el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento – Harry tenemos que irnos al campo a entrenar. Me adelanto y te espero allí – le dijo mientras desaparecía por el retrato de la dama gorda.

¡Ya no me acordaba de que teníamos entrenamiento! – Harry se incorporó rápidamente y, mirando que nadie le estuviese observando, se acercó a la castaña - ¿Vas a venir a verme? – le sonrió.

Ahora voy a subir a la habitación para hablar con Ginny así que no sé si podré ir...

Bueno, no importa – le dijo con desilusión.

Pero no te preocupes – se acercó aún más a él después de mirar de reojo toda la sala – esta noche podremos estar juntos – le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a la que el moreno correspondió.

Tienes razón, como siempre. – la besó en los labios fugazmente – Esto es para poder aguantar mejor la espera – sonrió.

Nunca cambiarás – rió Hermione mientras le daba un suave empujón.

Sólo si tú quieres que cambie – le susurró al pasar por su lado.

Me enamoré de ti por cómo eres – le respondió en el mismo tono obteniendo como respuesta un guiño por parte del moreno antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Bien Ginny, ¿qué es lo que querías contarme? – preguntó nada más entrar por la puerta.

No sé cómo empezar – la pelirroja estaba sentada y se miraba curiosamente los pies mientras indicaba a su amiga que se sentase a su lado. – Creo que... creo que... – tartamudeaba nerviosa – creo que me gusta alguien...

¿Ah sí? – le sonrió - ¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

Emmm... – parecía que le costaba mucho pronunciar el nombre.

Bueno, tal vez sea mejor que me des alguna pista... parece que te cuesta ¿eh? – su amiga pelirroja sonrió.

Me he dado cuenta estos días en los que hemos estado juntos en la sala de menesteres...

Siempre podemos descartar a Ron – rió la castaña – Y nos quedan tres.

También puedes descartar a Harry. Ya sé que a él ni siquiera le gusto... a no ser cómo una hermana pequeña claro.

¿Por qué estás tan segura? – le resultaba extraño que su amiga estuviese tan segura. Recordaba los días que se pasó con ella mientras hablaban de lo que le había dicho Harry, que si hoy había estado con ella en lugar de con Ron, que ya le tenía más confianza... en fin, casi todas las conversaciones tenían el mismo tema.

Esto... sé que te prometí no hacerlo sin hablarlo antes contigo pero... tuve una pequeña conversación con él el año pasado...

¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendida - ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – una sensación que podría catalogarse entre ira, traición y asombro parecía extenderse por todo su cerebro.

Lo siento – era consciente del tono de su amiga – ocurrió en el momento, no fue nada planeado...

Está bien – intentaba serenarse – cuéntamelo ahora.

Bien. Fue justo cuando volvíamos del colegio. Cuando Ron y tú os fuisteis a la reunión de los prefectos para controlar el regreso.

No quiero volver... – comenzó a decir Harry mientras pegaba su frente contra el cristal viendo los árboles pasar.

¿Te refieres a la casa de tus tíos? – preguntó Ginny.

Sí... no puedo volver... demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas cosas que he dejado en el camino como para compartir todo el verano con unas personas que apenas sí les importa que esté vivo.

No digas eso... seguramente puedas venir unas semanas a casa – se sentó a su lado para intentar darle apoyo.

¿Tú crees? – la miró directamente y, sin apenas darse cuenta, la pelirroja le estaba abrazando. - ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Sí, lo creo – le abrazó con más fuerza – Dumbledore sabe que eres feliz allí y estás protegido. Y, si no te deja venir, ¡te llevaremos a la fuerza! – dijo con determinación sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Gracias – le dio un pequeño beso cariñoso en su cabello.

Harry... ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – se sentía tan bien teniéndolo entre sus brazos que llegó a la conclusión de que era el momento adecuado para hablar con él.

Claro, lo que quieras.

Yo... quería preguntarte si... si... bueno, si te gusta alguien... – susurró las últimas palabras pero el moreno las oyó perfectamente. Harry intentó separarse para mirar a Ginny a la cara para responderle pero ésta no le dejó, no quería que viese cómo su cara estaba del mismo color que su cabello.

¿Qué si me gusta alguien? – repitió como esperando haber oído mal.

Sí – respondió tímidamente.

Bueno, yo... – nunca había hablado de esto con ella y le resultaba bastante extraño que se lo preguntara. En ese instante recordó lo que una vez le dijo Hermiome "¡no seas tonto Harry! Sabes perfectamente por qué actúa así... sabes que le gustas" – Hermione... – sin darse cuenta había susurrado su nombre. Esperó con todas sus fuerzas que la pelirroja no lo hubiese oído ya que había sentido cómo ella se apretaba más a él justo cuando lo pronunció.

Tranquilo... lo entiendo – sollozó débilmente – Sólo quería saberlo eso es todo.

¿Qué es lo que entiendes? – preguntó tontamente temiendo la respuesta.

¿Te gusta Hermione verdad?

... - ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Nunca había pensado que sintiese algo más por su amiga, pero esas palabras... no tenía explicación para ello pero resonaron en su cabeza. "Ella tiene razón, te gusta..." ¡otra vez esa dichosa vocecilla! Pero... ¿tendría razón? Lo único que podía hacer era pensarlo – Por favor no se lo cuentes... todavía ni yo sé qué es lo que siento...

No le diré nada... te lo prometo. ¿Podríamos quedarnos así un rato más? – casi suplicó.

Todo el tiempo que quieras. – en ese momento apareció Ron sobresaltando a los dos chicos que se separaron casi en el acto. Sin embargo este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo que había hecho ruido a propósito para darles tiempo.

¿Por eso Ron estuvo tan pesado durante el verano contándome que estabais hecho el uno para el otro? – preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

Sí, fue por eso – Ginny había obviado la parte en la que Harry le declaraba que le gustaba Hermione; lo había prometido. Además ella aún no sabía que estaban juntos.

Pues fue muy pesadito – recordó cómo, cada vez que le contaba lo bien que se les veía juntos, le entraban ganas de agarrarle y obligarle a repetir cien veces que él estaba equivocado. – Entonces también descartamos a Harry – sin que su amiga lo notase salió de su boca un suspiro de tranquilidad. – Nos quedan Draco y Neville...

Sí...

¿A quién descartamos?

Bueno, yo...

Está bien, entonces descartamos directamente a Neville – dijo con determinación la castaña.

¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no es él?

Sois... cómo lo diría yo... diferentes – por el tono que utilizó la pelirroja en su anterior pregunta sabía perfectamente que se refería a su compañero de casa; sólo quería que lo admitiese.

Pues yo no lo creo – repuso casi enfadada.

¿Es él verdad?

... Sí – respondió tímidamente mientras seguía mirando absorta el suelo.

Es un buen chico – sonrió su amiga – Pensé que me dirías que te estabas enamorando de Draco.

¿En serio? Mmmm cualquiera se acerca a él con Parkinson tan cerca – se rió.

Tienes razón – se rió también – No te preocupes... yo creo que a Neville también le gustas... – le dijo dándole un pequeño codazo a su amiga.

¿Tú crees? – su amiga estaba ilusionada – Pero creo que antes he de saber exactamente qué es lo que siento yo...

¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

En el momento que vi cómo apartaba a Draco para que no le impactase el hechizo que le mandaba el mortifago que nos atacó. Le vi caer al suelo y sentí... no sé cómo explicarlo...

¿Cómo un nudo en el estómago?

Sí, más o menos...

¿Y cuando despertó?

Bueno, eso es fácil... me sentí muy aliviada – sonrió.

¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – le dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y en su cara aparecía una media sonrisa.

¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Me gusta Neville! – exclamó al final alzando los brazos.

Tranquila, tranquila... ¿no querrás que se enteren Lavender y Parvati no?

No, prefiero contárselo yo misma – terminó entre risas.

¡Ten cuidado Harry! – le gritó Ron en el momento que una blugger fuera de control casi le da en la cabeza. El moreno se apartó justo a tiempo para evitarla - ¿En qué estás pensando?

¿Eh? Pues... estaba demasiado concentrado buscando la snitch... – era obvio que mentía. En esos momentos estaba pensando en lo que les esperaría a Hermione y a él en el Bosque Prohibido esa noche. Ella se mostraba preocupada y por eso iba a llevar su varita consigo. También se hacía una y otra vez la misma pregunta "¿Porqué Dumbledore accedió a que ambos fuesen de noche al Bosque Prohibido sabiendo que Voldemort está libre y les podría atacar en cualquier momento?"

¿La snitch? – interrumpió incrédulo el pelirrojo que se había puesto a su altura - ¿No estarás pensando en otra cosa? – se acercó más a su escoba - ¿o en otra persona? – le dio un pequeño codazo que, debido a su escasa concentración, hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y casi se estampase en el suelo.

¡Casi me tiras! – dijo en voz baja – Sólo estaba pensando en el castigo de esta noche... no entiendo cómo nos dejan entrar en el bosque cuando saben perfectamente que nos pueden atacar.

No te preocupes, seguro que lo tienen todo preparado... ¿Harry? ¿estás bien? – el moreno había cerrado los ojos y se iba resbalando de su escoba poco a poco.

Se encontraba otra vez en la misma pequeña habitación de la otra vez. Pero ahora no había un bulto en el colchón; estaba vacío. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos tropezaron con un pequeño cuenco que se encontraba en una esquina, justamente ahora le estaba dando un rayo lunar. Se acercó más para ver aquella sustancia y, en ese momento, parecía haberse evaporado y transformado después en polvo. "¿Qué será esto?" iba a tocarlo pero recordó que, en aquel extraño mundo, no podría sentirlo. Se abrió sigilosamente la puerta y apareció una sombra. La dueña de ella se había quedado quieta ya que algo o alguien había llamado su atención. Se fijó en la sombra; le parecía bastante conocida. De repente sintió una corriente de aire muy fuerte que le sacudió todo el cuerpo pero, a su alrededor, nada se movía. Sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de los brazos y una extraña sensación de vacío se instalaba en su estómago.

"_¡Harry!" _¿Quién le estaba llamando? Allí no había nadie...

"_¡Se va a caer! ¡Qué alguien le ayude!" _ ¿Ayudarle a él? ¿Por qué?

"_¡No!" _ Esa voz...

"_¡Wingardium leviosa!" _Ahora la corriente de aire había desaparecido y esa sensación de vacío tan desagradable también.

"_¡Dejadme pasar! ¿Estás bien Harry? ¿Me oyes?" _ ¡Qué voz más bonita!

"_¡HARRY!" _ ¿Hermione?

"_¡CONTESTAME!" _Estaba seguro... era ella. Intentó despertarse y salir de aquel recuerdo pero no lo conseguía.

"_¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" _ ¡Ese es Ron! ¿Por qué no puedo despertarme?

"_¡HARRY DESPIERTA!" _ ¡Hermione! En ese instante apareció el cuerpo de una mujer en la habitación que estaba. – No deberías estar aquí – la voz de la mujer sonaba muy cansada y desesperada pero... a la vez le resultaba tan conocida... – Vete – por más que lo intentó no pudo ver su cara. Sintió un leve empujón y, segundos después, los brazos de su novia.

¿Estás bien? – seguía preguntando al borde de la desesperación Hermione. - ¡Harry! ¿Me oyes?

Estoy bien... – respondió con dificultad mientras abría perezosamente los ojos. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

¿No recuerdas nada? – se acercó Ron. Harry le miró desconcertado y después dirigió su vista a Hermione que seguía abrazándole y llorando silenciosamente.

¿Qué debería recordar?

De repente cerraste los ojos y después, poco a poco, te ibas resbalando hasta caerte de la escoba. Menos mal que en ese momento llegó Hermione... sino te hubieses dado un buen golpe amigo.

¿En serio? No recuerdo nada... – sacudió un poco la cabeza.

Deberías ir a la enfermería, estás muy pálido – la castaña se había separado de él.

No creo que haga falta... tranquila – le acarició el cabello.

Pues yo estoy segura de que debes ir – no era una opinión, era más bien una orden.

Pero... – no pudo decir nada más porque entre sus dos amigos le habían levantado. Ron hizo que se apoyase en él para poder llevarlo inmediatamente a la enfermería.

Usted solo va a acabar con las existencias de esta poción, señor Potter – la enfermera le había acostado en una camilla y ahora le estaba acercando un vaso con esa poción humeante tan conocida por él.

Esto es asqueroso – dijo después de que la enfermera se marchase.

¿Nos cuentas qué fue lo que te pasó? – Ron estaba sentado a su izquierda con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

Tuve otra visión... – contestó Harry en un susurro.

¿Sí? ¿Lograste verla? – preguntaba interesado Ron mientras que Hermione comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

No exactamente, sólo vi su sombra – suspiro de alivio por parte de la castaña – pero me resultaba muy conocida – la muchacha dio un pequeño salto en su silla.

¿Conocida? Eso es interesante... tal vez la próxima vez puedas ver quién es y así la ayudaremos ¿no?

Creo que no quiere que la ayudemos Ron... me ha dejado muy claro que no quiere que esté allí. – contestó al recordar cómo la figura femenina le echaba literalmente de su cuarto.

¿Te lo ha dicho ella? – le preguntó Hermione.

Sí, me dijo que no debería estar allí y que me fuese.

Tal vez sea mejor que lo dejemos, seguramente ella sepa arreglárselas. – dijo enérgicamente la castaña dejando a sus dos amigos boquiabiertos.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso Hermione? – le reprochó el pelirrojo cuando salió de su asombro.

Si ha echado a Harry de allí, sus razones tendrá... tal vez no quiera que corra peligro o ya tiene algún plan para salir de ese sitio... ¿Quién sabe? – se encogió de hombros intentando zanjar la situación.

¿Tú crees? – le preguntó Harry – Estoy seguro de que necesita mi ayuda... por eso sólo yo puedo verla.

No seas cabezota... ella no quiere que estés allí – Hermione intentaba razonar con él.

Sí que quiere ¡estoy seguro!

¿Entonces por qué te ha echado? – preguntó intentando controlar la desesperación.

Eso es cierto... tal vez ella no sepa aún que quiere que le ayude...

Ya... y te lo demuestra echándote ¿verdad? – la castaña subía cada vez más el tono de su voz.

¿Me estás diciendo qué no debo ayudarla? – estalló Harry.

¡Sí!

¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer! – gritó el moreno sin poder controlarse. Ese comentario dejó tan helado a Ron que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo. Miró directamente a la cara de Hermione. Parecía debatirse entre salir corriendo, darle una bofetada o gritarle. Por el gesto de su boca pareció elegir este último.

¡¿Qué quién soy yo! – repuso indignada - ¡Nadie! ¡Sólo la estúpida que intenta con todas sus fuerzas que el chico al que quiere no le pase nada! – gritó desesperada - ¿Y sabes qué? – le miró con furia en los ojos – Creo que sólo quieres ayudarla para volver a hacerte el héroe... – en ese instante se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta.

¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido todo esto? – preguntó Ron pasados unos minutos en los que Harry no podía dejar de mirar a la puerta por donde había desaparecido la castaña.

No lo sé. Yo no quería decirle eso... yo... debería ir a disculparme... – al pelirrojo le dio la impresión de que ni siquiera se acordaba que él mismo estuviese acompañándole en ese momento. Tenía la vista fija en la puerta y hablaba casi en susurros. – Me voy – afirmó y se levantó. Sin importarle lo más mínimo las advertencias de la enfermera salió de la habitación dejando a Ron aún sentado al lado de su cama. Corrió hacia la sala común. No sabía por qué pero estaba seguro de que su novia estaba allí. Efectivamente, cuando entró se la encontró sentada en un sillón con las manos tapando su cara. Estaba llorando. Nunca pudo soportar la idea de que ella llorase por su culpa. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se sentó a su lado. La miró por unos segundos y abrió la boca para hablar. Ningún sonido salió de su boca. En ese momento Hermione se encaró a él y le abrazó con fuerza sollozando aún.

Lo siento... lo siento mucho... no sé qué fue lo que me pasó... yo... sólo... – hipaba ligeramente mientras intentaba controlar con mucha dificultad el llanto – sólo quería... que no te pasase nada... después de lo que pasó en el campo... tengo miedo... por favor... por favor... no quiero perderte...

Tranquila... – la abrazó con más fuerza intentando reconfortarla – soy yo el que te tiene que pedir perdón... no debí haberte dicho eso. – se separó de ella y le alzó el mentón con su mano - ¿Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí verdad? – la castaña asintió ligeramente – No se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú para cuidarme y decirme cuándo me estoy metiendo en un lío... – le dedicó una tierna sonrisa – Por favor deja de llorar... no soporto verte así y menos si es por mi culpa – le limpió las lágrimas con una suave caricia en sus mejillas - ¿Me perdonas? – ella volvió a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad – Gracias… no soportaría perderte – la besó dulcemente en los labios y ambos se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos sintiendo cómo el mundo de repente se congelaba.

¿De verdad tenéis que ir al bosque prohibido a recoger tantos ingredientes? – preguntó una vez más Ginny que aún no se podía creer que Dumbledore estuviese de acuerdo en ese castigo que ella consideraba desproporcionado. - ¿Y de noche?

Sí – volvió a repetir por quinta vez Harry mientras esperaba a Hermione al pie de las escaleras – Pero también es cierto de que nos van a estar vigilando para que no nos pase nada…

Bueno, pero creo que el castigo es mayor que la falta cometida – refunfuñó Ginny mientras iba a sentarse en un sillón.

¡Ya estoy lista! – anunció Hermione mientras se guardaba un trozo de pergamino en su túnica – Será mejor que nos vayamos ya si no queremos que nos caiga otro castigo.

Entonces, nos vemos mañana… espero que, por lo menos, vosotros durmáis bien – se despidió Harry de sus amigos.

Espero que no tengáis muchos problemas – dijo Ron en el momento que sus dos amigos abandonaban la habitación.

¿Qué es ese trozo de pergamino que tienes en la túnica? – preguntó Harry cuando ya habían llegado a las puertas del despacho del director.

Ya lo verás – le respondió la castaña enigmáticamente.

Muy bien, veo que ya están listos – el director estaba situado en el último escalón y los observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. – No se preocupen hay varios miembros de la Orden que velarán por su seguridad.

Está bien, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos – Hermione había cogido a Harry por la manga de la túnica y le llevaba casi a rastras por los pasillos del colegio.

¡Ubertus! – exclamó mentalmente Voldemort una vez que vio que los dos muchachos habían desaparecido de su vista – Van dirección del Bosque Prohibido… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Y, por tu bien, espero que no me falles… - amenazó cortando su comunicación con el mortifago. En ese instante pudo distinguir una sombra furtiva que se deslizaba con bastante maestría utilizando el mismo camino que, momentos antes, habían utilizado Harry y Hermione.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Harry cuando ya hubieron llegado a las puertas del bosque.

¿Y bien qué Harry?

¿Qué es ese pergamino?

¿No crees que sería mejor que te preocupases en conseguir luz en lugar de hacer tantas preguntas? – la castaña le sonrió.

Está bien… tú ganas. ¡Lumus! – la instante la punta de la varita del moreno emitió una luz muy potente.

Veamos… - Hermione había desplegado completamente el trozo de pergamino para comenzar a buscar todos los ingredientes.

¿Has hecho un mapa ubicando todos los ingredientes? – preguntó sorprendido pero, al revisar mejor el trozo de pergamino que la muchacha tenía en sus manos, le asaltó otra duda - ¡Pero si esta no es tu letra! ¿Quién te lo ha dado? Es muy parecida a la letra de… ¡Snape! – concluyó asombrado.

Sí, él me dio el mapa – y, ante la expresión de sorpresa del moreno añadió – recuerda que él también es un miembro de la Orden Harry… por mucho que le fastidie no puede dejar que nos ocurra nada… - ella observaba atentamente los alrededores esperando encontrar alguna señal de los mortifagos que, seguramente, estarían esperándoles.

¡Vaya! Nunca me lo hubiese esperado… - murmuró – Uno de los ingredientes está por aquí – Harry se había metido entre unos arbustos.

De repente, Hermione vio cómo un pequeño colibrí salía aleteando salvajemente de los árboles. Era muy extraño. No recordaba haber visto ninguno en los años que llevaba en el colegio. Sonrió. Sin lugar a dudas era un mortifago. – Han enviado a principiantes… - Siguió disimuladamente con la vista al pequeño animal que desapareció detrás de unos árboles. - ¡Qué casualidad! – se dijo – justo ahí está el último ingrediente… - Esperó a que Harry regresase con el primero y después reanudaron su búsqueda. Cuando ya únicamente les quedaba el último, Hermione se quedó unos pasos alejada del moreno diciendo que tenía que ubicarse mejor. – Empieza el espectáculo – Uno de los mortifagos salió rápidamente de su escondite.

¡Quietos ahí! – amenazó blandiendo su varita.

¿Mortifagos? – Harry retrocedió hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba la castaña. – Espero que los de la Orden estén cerca… - susurró mirando a izquierda y derecha.

Ellos no vendrán Potter – una voz de mujer envolvió el claro en el que estaban situados.

Bellatrix – susurró el moreno mientras se ponía delante de Hermione para protegerla.

¿Aún me recuerdas? Es un honor – estalló en carcajadas.

¡Será mejor que salgas! – gritó mientras se daba la vuelta y, en un susurro, le decía a su novia que desapareciese para pedir ayuda. Ella respondió con un simple apretón en la mano del muchacho dándole a entender que nunca se iría de su lado. Él suspiró resignado y, manteniendo aún su mano firmemente asida, levantó su varita.

Sigues siendo valiente – ahora resonaba una voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras – Valiente pero estúpido…

Malfoy – dijo entre dientes Hermione.

Ahora será mejor que dejes la varita niño, si no quieres morir hoy mismo... – Bellatrix salió de su escondite.

Y entréganos a tu amiguita – terminó la frase Lucius Malfoy que salía de detrás de unos matorrales situados en el lugar opuesto al que se había aparecido Bellatrix.

¡Nunca! Antes tendréis que acabar conmigo – Harry apuntaba a ambos moviendo ligeramente la varita.

Eso no es ningún problema Potter… - dijo con desprecio la mortifaga que lentamente se iba acercando a ellos.Cuando estaba a escasos metros, Hermione oyó un pequeño ruido detrás de ellos. Era ese colibrí otra vez. Antes de que ella pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento el animal volvió a tomar su forma humana. Se acercó a ellos sigilosamente para poder atraparla. Como la castaña necesitaba estar cerca de uno de ellos no opuso resistencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mortifago tenía a Hermione sujeta por la cintura.

¿Qué? – Harry notó cómo habían separado bruscamente la mano de su novia. Temiendo lo peor se fue girando lentamente hasta encontrarse a Hermione bien sujeta por un mortifago desconocido. - ¡Suéltala! – gritó enfurecido mientras pasaba a apuntarle a él con la varita.

¿Y si no lo hago? – hizo una pequeña seña a Lucius y a Bellatrix que se perdieron nuevamente en el bosque tratando de encontrar un sitio mejor para poder seguir con la pelea.

¿No te han dicho tus amiguitos que es mejor no desafiarme? – dijo amenazadoramente Harry que mentalmente ubicaba los puntos en los que podía atacar sin ningún temor de herir a la castaña.

Tranquilo – interrumpió de repente Hermione. – Muy bien... este es el momento... – pensó mientras se concentraba e iba introduciendo lentamente las palabras que debía de decir el mortifago que la tenía atrapada.

¡Vaya! Pareces muy segura de ti misma... ¡no le digas que se tranquilice! – exclamó fuera de si – Es mejor que te vayas despidiendo de él... – durante un fugaz segundo puso los ojos en blanco – Además tenemos que llevarte con nosotros para mantenerle alejado del ministerio – terminó en apenas un susurro audible acercándose cada vez más al rostro de Hermione - ¿sabes que para ser una sangre sucia eres muy bonita? – la castaña se quedó helada.

¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo! – gritó Harry fuera de si. En ese momento los dos árboles en los que estaban situados la muchacha y su captor se inclinaron violentamente atrapándolos a ambos. El mortifago, al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado y de que Harry estaba perdiendo lentamente el control, se acercó aún más y frotó su mejilla contra la de Hermione. La cara de ella se contrajo en una mueca de asco y odio. - ¡HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!

Prefiero divertirme un rato más... ¿a qué tú también quieres preciosa? – preguntó con una voz insinuante mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella – Mmm seguro que sí... – apretó la mandíbula de ella para forzarla a darse la vuelta.

¡SUELTALA! – un fuerte viento helado comenzaba a levantarse alrededor de ambos.

¿No ves que ella está disfrutando? – volvió a provocarle – Ahora sabrás lo que es que te besen de verdad... – justo cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios, Hermione deslizó suavemente uno de sus brazos empujando a su secuestrador y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Los árboles se enderezaron ligeramente dejando un hueco por el que la castaña podría pasar sin ninguna dificultad. Cuando ella hubo escapado el viento gélido atrapó al mortifago que ahora se congelaba poco a poco. - ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – fue lo último que salió de su boca.

Vaya... no ha durado mucho ¿verdad? – la voz de Bellatrix le llegaba desde su izquierda – pero nos ha servido de mucha ayuda... – lanzó al aire una risa malvada y enloquecida. Harry y Hermione se abrazaron instintivamente para protegerse mutuamente. - ¿Tenéis miedo?

La luna desapareció entre unas nubes dejando paso a la oscuridad. Los dos magos no podían utilizar un lumus ya que, de hacerlo, hubiesen quedado desprotegidos. Harry miraba a todos los lados intentando ver a algún mortifago entre las sombras pero era imposible. Hermione, en cambio, se concentró totalmente para poder oír sus pasos. Notó cómo dos de ellos se situaban detrás de ellos. – Perfecto, ahora sólo tengo que saber dónde se encuentra el tercero... – oyó otros pasos que se acercaban por la izquierda e, instintivamente, miró de reojo. Cuando ya estaba pensando qué era lo que podían hacer Harry le apretó la mano y, al mirarlo, vio cómo desviaba sus ojos al frente. - ¿Otro más? Sólo eran tres – pensó mientras se sentía más y más asustada. ¿Cómo iban a defenderse de cuatro mortifagos cuando dos de ellos eran Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange? Y ¿quién sería el cuarto?. Sintió cómo se movía imperceptiblemente el arbusto situado a su izquierda. – Se está acercando – La castaña se acercó más al moreno intentando empujarlo levemente hacia la derecha. Él comprendió lo que estaba haciendo y, lentamente, se fueron desviando.

No será tan fácil – ahora la voz de Malfoy llegaba por la derecha.

¿Por dónde vamos? – susurró la castaña.

Ya os he dicho que no vais a poder escapar ¿verdad? – Bellatrix se acercaba a ellos por detrás. – Y ahora, quietecitos – les amenazó una vez hubo salido de los arbustos. En ese momento el cielo se despejó dando paso a la luz de la luna. Pero la escena no podía ser más peligrosa. Estaban rodeados por tres mortifagos que los apuntaban con sus varitas. – Un momento... ¿dónde está el otro? – pensó para si misma Hermione – Tal vez sea un miembro de la Orden...

Muy bien Potter, será mejor que la sueltes. – volvió a amenazar Lucius.

Ni lo sueñes... – respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

Sigues siendo valiente – Bellatrix apuntó al cuello de Hermione – Si no quieres que nos la llevemos, la mataremos aquí mismo.

¡Déjala en paz! – gritó mientras el moreno apuntaba a la garganta de la mortifaga.

Sabes perfectamente que si me atacas él acabará contigo... y ella sufrirá mucho más. – le miró con odio. La mente de Hermione estaba bastante lejos de ese panorama. Intentaba averiguar quién era la cuarta persona que seguía escondida en los matorrales.

¡Se acabó! – gritó de repente Lucius - ¡Crucio! – apuntó a Harry que se contraía de dolor. Sin embargo no soltó ningún grito ni se movió; seguía delante de la castaña defendiéndola. - ¡No seas estúpido! ¿No te das cuenta de que no merece la pena sacrificarse por una sangre sucia como esta?

¡Cállate! ¡Ella es...! – se paró en el último instante e intentando mostrarse convincente terminó – mi mejor amiga!

Por eso mismo te has condenado solo... no sabes elegir bien la compañía... – rió Bellatrix – Creo que ya hemos jugado bastante – miró a Hermione - ¡Desm...! – no pudo terminar el hechizo ya que una luz blanca le dio en el pecho dejándola inconsciente.

¿Qué? – Lucius no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado. Dirigió su varita al lugar del que había salido la luz del hechizo.

Vaya... por tu rostro creo que no se trata de un mortifago ¿verdad? – Harry dirigió su varita hacia su cuello - ¿Aún crees que no sé elegir la compañía? – sonreía de satisfacción dando por hecho que la persona escondida entre los arbustos era un miembro de la Orden. Sin embargo Hermione no estaba tan segura. Sabía que Voldemort (disfrazado de Dumbledore) había trazado algún plan para esta misma noche así que cabía la posibilidad que se tratase de otro mortifago más. Rogaba internamente porque apareciese alguien de la Orden pero estaba completamente segura de que Voldemort no los avisó. Seamos serios, ella en su lugar no lo habría hecho. – Ahora somos dos contra dos... o tal vez ¿dos contra tres? – al oír a Harry, la castaña inmediatamente apuntó al segundo mortifago.

¿Crees que sois rivales para nosotros? – se carcajeó Lucius intentando desconcentrarles.

No me impresionas – el moreno pegó aún más su varita contra el cuello del mortifago. Mientras seguían con esta conversación, la persona que estaba escondida entre los arbustos se movió directamente hacia ellos. De la derecha salió otro haz de luz que noqueó al otro mortifago.– Será mejor que te vayas...

No creas que me venceréis tan fácilmente – se despidió Lucius antes de evaporarse llevándose a sus dos compañeros caídos.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry - ¿Hermione? ¿Me oyes? – pero ella en ese momento estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas conectarse con Snape. Estaba segura de que, en cualquier momento, esa persona aparecería sorprendiéndoles.

"_Necesitamos ayuda" _Snape estaba en su despacho cuando oyó la voz. En seguida giró su cabeza hacia atrás esperando ver a la dueña de esa voz. No había nadie. Se volvió a enderezar y siguió revisando un libro de pociones.

"_Necesitamos ayuda" _Otra vez esa voz. Estaba seguro de que alguien estaba llamándole pero no podía reconocerla. Sentía como si su propio subconsciente le estuviese hablando.

"_Estamos en el Bosque Prohibido, hay un mortifago. Necesitamos ayuda"_ Ahora había oído el mensaje completo. Sabía exactamente quiénes eran las personas que estaban en peligro. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió su varita y corrió en dirección al bosque.

Harry, creo que no es un miembro de la Orden – apuntó con su varita a su lado derecho.

¿Qué? – el moreno imitó a su amiga.

Tu novia tiene razón – Ubertus salió de su escondite. Inmediatamente la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a arderle.

¿Vol-Vol-Voldemort? – tartamudeó el moreno intentando controlar el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

¡Vaya me has descubierto! – fingió una voz derrotista. El rostro del mortifago se transformó en segundos, dejando ver una mueca de odio y satisfacción. – Y, ahora, si no te molesta mucho dame a tu amiguita – señaló con la varita a Hermione.

¡¿Por qué la quieres a ella! ¡Soy yo el que te va a destruir ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Ya lo creo que tiene que ver, ya lo creo... – miró directamente a Hermione quién comprendió exactamente a qué se refería. Él pensaba que estaba frente a la persona que dio su vida para salvar al moreno; la que no sabía qué era lo que le deparaba el futuro. Seguramente pensaba que ella únicamente había frenado algún suceso que consideraba importante. No sabía que ella era la "Hermione que estaba buscando". Sonrió para sus adentros pero, frente a él, adoptó una mueca de absoluto desconcierto.

Ni sueñes que voy a dejarte secuestrarla – Harry se puso delante de ella para protegerla con su vida si era preciso.

¿Crees que ella se quedará de brazos cruzados viendo cómo mueres por ella? – se rió – Yo creo que no ¿Verdad? – miró directamente a Hermione retándola. En ese momento una voz resonaba en la cabeza de la castaña. _"Tranquilos, enseguida llego" _. Era la voz inconfundible de Snape.

Él tiene razón Harry, sabes que no me voy a quedar quieta viendo cómo te matan por mi culpa... – salió de detrás del moreno.

¡Hermione! ¿qué haces? – intentó retenerla pero, de repente, en su cabeza resonó una voz _"tranquilo, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo... sígueme la corriente por favor" _¿Se estaba volviendo loco o estaba escuchando la voz de Hermione en su cabeza?. De todas formas, después de mirar fugazmente a la castaña, decidió hacerle caso. – Por favor...

Lo siento, he de hacerlo y tú lo sabes – miró fijamente a Ubertus que ahora tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Muy inteligente... ahora ponte ahí – señaló un sitio un poco apartado en el que únicamente había una especie de guante pequeño y roto.

¿Es un traslador verdad?

Como he dicho antes... eres muy inteligente, no me extraña que te quiera como amiga – señaló al moreno.

Si voy contigo quiero que me prometas que no le harás daño...

Está bien, te doy mi palabra de que no le haré daño hoy – recalcó la palabra hoy.

Muy bien, acepto el trato.

¡Hermione! ¿Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo verdad? – Harry ahora no estaba muy seguro de que todo iba a salir bien.

Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir; no importa nada de lo que haga Voldemort, seguiré a tu lado...

¡Qué escena más bonita! – interrumpió el señor de los mortifagos – Ahora será mejor que toques el traslador niña – amenazó mientras señalaba con su varita el guante. – Necesito más tiempo – Hermione pensaba a marchas forzadas qué es lo que podría hacer para entretenerle hasta que llegase Snape.

¡No! – Harry pareció entender la vacilación de la castaña frente al objeto – Yo no estoy seguro de que vayas a cumplir tu promesa...

He de comunicarte Potter que lo único que yo mantengo es mi palabra... – siseó mirándole a los ojos - ¡Toca ese traslador de una vez o tienes mi palabra de que tu amiguito lo va a pasar realmente mal! – le gritó a Hermione que estaba parada viendo la escena.

"_Corre hacia Potter y atrapad la buggler"_ Esa era la voz de Snape. ¿Qué atrapasen una buggler? Seguramente era otro traslador. Sin apenas vacilar corrió hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba el moreno. Todo pasó en unos segundos. Cuando ella llegó al lugar en el que se encontraba Harry, éste le miraba perplejo. Sólo le dio tiempo a cogerle de la mano mientras esquivaban un haz de luz rojo. Como consecuencia cayeron los dos al suelo. Hermione levantó pesadamente la cabeza para poder ubicar la blugger que ahora mismo estaba surcando el cielo. Con un pequeño tirón y un rápido vistazo al cielo, el moreno comprendió que debía recogerla. Volvió a mirar a Voldemort y, esquivando otro hechizo más, cogió el traslador. Al instante estaban nuevamente en el salón del colegio.

¿Cómo hemos podido aparecernos en el colegio? – preguntó nada más llegar Hermione.

Hay algunas formas, sólo hay que decir el hechizo preciso y contar con todos los permisos necesarios – respondió Snape que acababa de llegar. – Únicamente algunos profesores tenemos ese privilegio.

Esto... Gracias por ayudarnos profesor Snape – a Harry le costaba mucho agradecerle algo al hombre que tenía delante. Pero, después de haberles salvado a ambos de una muerte casi segura, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Eso sí, hubiese preferido mil veces cuidar de un excreguto adulto feroz que darle las gracias.

No me lo agradezcas Potter, agradéceselo a la señorita Granger. Me alegro de que al menos uno de ustedes domine el arte de la legeremancia... ¡y ahora vuelvan a sus habitaciones! – iba a darse la vuelta para regresar a su despacho cuando un leve carraspeo le hizo mirar a su alumna - ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Aquí tiene sus ingredientes profesor – le sonrió entregándole un pequeño saco que contenía toda la lista que les habían entregado. Al ver cómo Snape adoptaba un misterioso aire de sorpresa y asombro durante un segundo Harry sonrió triunfante.

Bien... ¿qué es lo que están esperando? ¿una invitación? Fuera de mi vista – desapareció por la puerta cargando los ingredientes que sus alumnos habían recolectado.

Creo que le hemos impresionado... – dijo Hermione cuando ya se había ido el profesor.

Sí... – el moreno seguía mirando a la puerta y sonriendo – Por cierto ¿cuándo cogiste el último ingrediente? – preguntó interesado.

Mmmm cuando te agarré de la túnica y caímos al suelo... arranqué la hierba

¿Con todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor? – la castaña asintió – Eres increíble.

No quería que Dumbledore nos enviase otra vez al bosque para poder recoger el último ingrediente – se encogió de hombros restando importancia a lo que había hecho.

Hermione… ¿es cierto lo que Snape ha dicho? – preguntó Harry casi en un susurro.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que sabes utilizar la legeremancia…

¡Ah! Eso… - ¡genial! Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho su "querido profesor del pasado". Seguro que hay una forma muy sutil de salir de este lío… - Sé que debería habértelo dicho pero… desde que tú estuviste estudiando oclumancia yo intenté hacerlo también por mi cuenta. No quería que Voldemort entrase en mi mente y sobre todo que viese lo que sentía por ti… - bajó la mirada Lo que le había dicho no era totalmente la verdad y se sentía avergonzada de decírselo a la cara.

¿Conseguiste aprenderlo tú sola? – la castaña afirmó débilmente con la cabeza – Podrías habérmelo contado… así podríamos haberlo intentado juntos. La verdad es que las clases con Snape fueron una tortura – se dibujó una mueca de dolor en su cara – Menos mal que después di clase con Lupin… - sonrió al recordar cómo, su ahora extutor, descubrió, en una de las "intrusiones" en su mente, lo que sentía por Hermione.

Lo siento… pensé que sería mejor que lo aprendieses de un profesor experto… - se disculpó.

No importa – se acercó a ella y la abrazó – tranquila – la calmaba mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos. Pasaron unos minutos quietos en medio del solitario salón sintiendo la respiración del otro. De repente la tranquilidad se interrumpió por un pequeño y débil sollozo – No vuelvas a hacerlo… por favor

¿Qué? – Hermione intentó mirarle a los ojos pero no dejaba de abrazarla. Sintió cómo las lágrimas de él iban empapando lentamente su jersey.

No puedo perderte Hermione… a ti no… no lo soportaría…creo que no tendría fuerzas para seguir viviendo… - ahora lloraba amargamente al recordar cómo hace casi media hora había estado a punto de perderla por defenderle ante Voldemort. La abrazó aún más fuerte, desesperado.

… - ella sintió la desesperación de él mientras la abrazaba. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, que jamás la iba a perder, pero no podía. Apenas podía respirar. No conseguía articular palabra. Notaba cómo poco a poco desfallecía. Sus piernas ya no la sostenían… parecían de gelatina. Quiso separarse, primero lentamente y después, al ver que no conseguía nada, se agitaba violentamente. – Harry – intentó llamarle en un último intento pero, únicamente logró que un ridículo hilillo de voz saliese de su garganta. _"Esto es lo que te espera, sepárate de él"_ una voz llegó a su cabeza _"Déjale solo" _volvió a repetir. Estaba confusa y desfallecida. Intentó tomar una bocanada de aire y lo único que consiguió fue un pequeño soplo que bastó para volver a tener sus cinco sentidos en guardia por unos segundos. Ahora reconocía esa voz; era Voldemort. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas gritó - ¡Nunca! – y, soltándose del "abrazo" con fuerza, logró volver a respirar con normalidad. Notó sus ojos cerrados y frío debajo de la espalda. También cómo unos brazos la zarandeaban suavemente.

¿Hermione estás bien? Contesta… - la voz de Harry sonaba muy preocupada y entonces ella abrió lentamente los ojos – Menudo susto me has dado – sonrió tranquilo y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con dificultad mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Tranquila, no intente levantarse

… - Hermione miró a su izquierda para saber de dónde provenía esa voz – Esa voz… ¡Voldemort! Será… - pensó mientras veía el pacifico rostro del "director". Sobresaltada miró a Harry y observó cómo éste hacía grandes intentos por que no se notase que le dolía la cicatriz ya que, inconscientemente, se pasaba una y otra vez los dedos por ella. Tomó la rápida resolución de que el "director" debía irse… ya se vengaría después – Estoy bien no se preocupe director… supongo que habrá sido la emoción del enfrentamiento con los mortifagos… - respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – ahora sólo necesito descansar – se dirigió a Harry – ambos necesitamos descansar.

Tienes razón – el moreno la ayudó a incorporarse y cogiéndola por la cintura se dirigió con ella a los dormitorios dejando solo al director.

Lo siento señor – apareció un hombre de detrás de una estatua. – No sabía que irían otros mortifagos … - intentó apaciguar la ira de Voldemort.

No importa Ubertus – dijo sin mirarlo – No importa… Ahora será mejor que te escondas, te volveré a llamar no te preocupes… no te preocupes. – al terminar la frase notó cómo, el mismo hombre que estaba segundos antes detrás de él hincado sobre una rodilla, ahora desaparecía rápidamente seguramente por uno de los múltiples pasadizos. – Así que ella es la razón de su fuerza... Tengo que lograr que estén separados… - terminó mientras salía del salón. Aquellas palabras resonaron por todo el salón mientras el director desaparecía por una de las puertas.

"Separados" 


	19. Viaje al Ministerio

¡Hola! ¿qué tal las Navidades? Espero que os lo hayáis pasado muy bien y que los Reyes Magos os hayan traído muchos regalos jejejejejejeje

Lo primero… todos los personajes que he utilizado (salvo alguno que me he inventado) son propiedad de JK Rowling, de la Warner y de cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (creo que me portado mal este año… los Reyes no me han traído parte de los derechos jejejejeje)

También quiero agradeceros vuestros reviews ¡Muchas gracias! No voy a poder contestar (¡lo siento mucho!) pero es que mañana vuelvo a trabajar y tengo unas cuantas que hacer todavía jejejejejeje (vaga que es una…) de todas formas lo intentaré la próxima vez ¿vale? ¡Espero que os guste!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

¿Qué? – Harry se había parado en seco y volvió su cabeza para ver de dónde había salido esa voz.

¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Hermione mientras que se apoyaba en la pared ya que el moreno la había soltado para poder volverse totalmente mirando fijamente al salón.

Creo que he oído una voz...

¿Una voz? ¿De quién era?

No lo sé, pero creo que la conozco – recogió a la castaña y la apoyó en uno de sus hombros. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sí, sólo un poco cansada.

¿Crees que podrás subir tú sola a la habitación?

Espero que sí porque no tengo ánimos de bajar por un tobogán – ambos rieron. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda Harry dijo la contraseña y entraron en la sala común. Él tenía la esperanza de que alguna chica estuviese aún despierta para que acompañase a Hermione pero estaba desierta.

Te acompaño, creo que no estás en condiciones de subir sola por las escaleras.

Se supone que los chicos no pueden entrar en nuestras habitaciones Harry, no te preocupes seguro que puedo subir sola...

No, he dicho que te acompaño y te acompaño. – reafirmó.

¿Y cómo piensas subir? ¿te vas a convertir en una araña gigante? – la castaña rió.

Mmmm es una buena idea... Pero seguro que por aquí hay algún resorte o botón o algo... – comenzó a palpar las paredes.

No creo que lo encuentres. De haber un botón, seguro que estará en la parte de arriba para que solo nosotras podamos activarlo. En serio, no te preocupes, podré subir sola. – se despidió de él con un beso en los labios y comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras. Harry seguía abajo para asegurarse de que llegaba bien.

Ya había subido la mitad de las escaleras cuando, de repente, todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció. No estaba la puerta de su dormitorio, no estaba de pie en una de las escaleras, no veía a Harry al pie de ellas, sólo veía una inmensa oscuridad. Parpadeó un par de veces para verificar que no se trataba de una broma. Llegó a la conclusión de que era verdad; estaba perdida en la oscuridad. Intentó alcanzar su varita pero no la tenía encima. Desesperada comenzó a mover las manos intentando encontrar una superficie palpable. Nada. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Y lo que era más importante ¿quién la había llevado?. No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber la respuesta; una figura se acercaba a ella. Mientras se iba acercando se iban encendiendo poco a poco unas luces en el techo. Se parecían mucho a esas luces que se encendían por el movimiento. Cuando ya estaba frente a ella descubrió que la figura que le estaba observando vestía una larga capa con una capucha cubriéndole la cara.

Voldemort – dijo en voz alta. La figura no se movió pero podía haber jurado que vio una sonrisa.

Eres demasiado inteligente – su voz parecía muy lejana, como de ultratumba.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le desafió.

¿No lo sabes? – ella negó lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle a donde ella pensaba que estaban sus ojos – Me sorprende... – cruzó los brazos – Te quiero a ti.

¿Qué? – retrocedió un paso.

Sé que eres muy inteligente... no me hagas explicártelo – pronunció las palabras como intentando enseñarle a un niño que dos y dos son cuatro.

Aunque me cueste negarlo, sé que tú también lo eres y por tanto sabrás mi respuesta – recuperó la compostura y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

Si sigues con él acabarás mal... como su madre. Ella no tenía que haber muerto... – se acercó más a la castaña.

¿También le avisaste? – preguntó entre dientes a lo que él asintió – que alma tan caritativa – en su voz había ironía y desprecio.

Únete a mí y no tendrás el mismo final que ella – volvió a repetirle perdiendo la paciencia.

Sabes que nunca lo haré... – respondió en el mismo tono.

Está bien, hagamos un trato

¿Un trato? ¿tú y yo? – preguntó escéptica.

Sí, ¿qué tengo que darte a cambio para que te unas a mí? – parecía querer a toda costa que estuviese de su lado.

¿Lo dices en serio?

Sí.

Ya sabes lo que quiero ¿verdad?

Está bien, dejaré a Potter en paz y no le volveré a tocar en la vida. ¿era eso no?

No exactamente... sé que uno de los dos ha de morir y por tanto no podrás cumplir tu promesa... no soy tan estúpida.

Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? – gritó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

¡Quiero que desaparezcas! – su voz resonó por todo el espacio. – Sólo si desapareces me uniré a tu ejercito de mortifagos

¿Quieres que desaparezca? Trato hecho. Desapareceré y tú liderarás a mis mortifagos

¿Qué? No pienso hacerlo.

He cumplido tus exigencias, yo desparezco y tú te unes a mi bando.

No es posible... sé que tú quieres controlar el mundo y si desapareces no lo lograrás.

Es cierto... – comenzó a caminar rodeando a Hermione – pero mi semilla logrará conquistar el mundo con tu ayuda, por supuesto.

¿Semilla?

Sí, un hijo... – miró a la castaña a los ojos – tuyo. – esas palabras resonaban en su mente. Un hijo suyo. Voldemort quería que ella tuviese a su hijo. Alguien que conquistase el mundo. Un hijo suyo. No podía pensar... sólo negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras la risa del amo de los mortifagos resonaba en su mente una y otra vez. – Piénsalo muchacha... tu mundo a cambio de ti...

¿Mi mundo? ¿dejarías el mundo muggle y el mágico en paz?

Pensé que eras más inteligente... escucha lo que te estoy diciendo. TU MUNDO.

"_Mi mundo"_ una y otra vez repetía esas palabras. Sin duda se refería a Harry... si ella aceptaba el trato él nunca más volvería a correr peligro... nunca. Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? Estaba segura de que el hijo de Voldemort intentaría acabar con él. Volvió a mirarle. Sólo era un saco de huesos oculto tras una capa, tal vez le quedase poco tiempo y quería volver a ser fuerte y poderoso. Con un hijo lo conseguiría. Seguramente utilizaría algún hechizo de magia antigua para poder reencarnarse en él. ¿Cómo ha podido ni siquiera dudarlo? La verdad es que era una oferta muy tentadora pero... no, no podía aceptarla.

Lo siento pero creo que no voy a aceptar tu trato – se quedó quieta esperando la reacción de aquella figura.

¿Sabes que te arrepentirás verdad? Cualquier decisión que tomes ahora puede modificar tu futuro...

¿Eso es una amenaza? – levantó una ceja.

No sabes lo que estás haciendo... estás firmando tu sentencia de muerte. – se adelantó hasta quedarse a unos milímetros de ella. Rápidamente Hermione bajó la mirada para no ver lo que escondía la capucha.

La estaría firmando igual si me uniese a ti

Pareces muy valiente para no atreverte si quiera a mirarme a la cara – sonrió.

Y lo soy – decidida miró hacia arriba para ver lo que Voldemort guardaba detrás de esa capa. Lo que vio la dejó sin respiración. Dos óvalos rojos centelleantes de movían de un lado para otro. Parecía que no tenían un par de cuencas para poder descansar. A su alrededor pudo ver lo que parecían trozos de piel. Era blanquecina y desgastada. Lo peor de todo es que no estaba unida. Podía ver pequeños huecos negros entre ella. Viajó con la mirada hasta ver sus labios. Parecían dos delgadas líneas rojas que se contorneaban en una risa terrorífica. Quiso gritar.

¿Has visto algo que te ha asustado? – preguntó maliciosamente al ver cómo ella reprimía un grito.

No

Ante todo una gran Gryffindor... como ese estúpido de Godric – murmuró. – Recuerda que te he ofrecido una oportunidad, una gran oportunidad... – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Ella se quedó allí inmóvil. Notó cómo parecía que se iba hacia atrás. Se sentó y cerró los ojos. Se preguntó si cuando los volviese a abrir todo eso habría pasado.

¿Qué ha pasado? – oyó que preguntaba una voz muy conocida. – Abre los ojos por favor – suplicaba. – Por favor – ante la suplica ella los abrió lentamente. No podía negarle nada al dueño de esa voz. - ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

Eh... sí, estoy bien. Sólo me he mareado tranquilo – intentó sonreír mientras le miraba a los ojos.

No vuelvas a asustarme así – la abrazó mientras le besaba tiernamente en el pelo.

No ha sido mi intención – intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió.

Estás muy cansada para poder subir tú sola...

¿Pretendes ayudarme a subir? – se incorporaba lentamente mientras Harry la ayudaba – Ya sabes que no puedes.

Tienes razón... ni siquiera puedo avisar a alguna de tus compañeras. Pero – dijo de pronto – hay dos opciones.

¿Dos opciones? – preguntó extrañada.

Sí. La primera es venirte conmigo al cuarto de los chicos y dormir en mi cama mientras que yo duermo con Ron – a la castaña no parecía convencerle mucho la idea de despertarse mañana y tener que dar explicaciones a todos sus compañeros – O – siguió al ver la expresión de la chica – podemos quedarnos aquí los dos.

¿Los dos?

No pensarás que te voy a dejar sola ¿verdad? – respondió mientras la llevaba en brazos al sillón.

Mmm pues la verdad es que no sé cual de las dos opciones es mejor... en cualquiera de las dos dormirás muy mal

¿Aún te preocupas por mí? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado y de lo cansada que estás te preocupa cómo duerma yo? – preguntó incrédulo mientras sonreía al ver la cara de enfado de la castaña.

Pues claro que me preocupo por ti... siempre lo hago. – replicó molesta

No te enfades – le dio un beso en la mejilla – lo que pasa es que no sé porqué tú te puedes preocupar por mi y yo no por ti... – se levantó a recoger unos cojines.

Es diferente...

¿Ah si? ¿en que sentido? – se acercó con ellos y conjuró unas mantas.

Pues... en que... tú no puedes morir por mi culpa... sería mucha responsabilidad...

Tú tampoco puedes morir por mi culpa. Me hundiría... – acomodó a Hermione poniéndole varios cojines en la cabeza y tapándola con un par de mantas.

Mmmm pues... – se había quedado sin argumentos.

Hermione – le interrumpió mientras él se acomodaba en otro de los sillones que estaban a su lado – no importa lo que digas. No importa que digas que si yo muero se acaban todas las esperanzas de los magos y muggles para poder volver a vivir tranquilos. Si tú no estás conmigo sabes perfectamente que todo me dará igual. Sabes que nunca lograría vencerle. Eres... eres... – tartamudeó mientras su cara adquiría un color rojo intenso – eres lo único que hace que tenga fuerzas y suficiente confianza en mi.

Harry... – extendió los brazos hacia él – lo mismo me pasa a mi – cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella le abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si en ese mismo momento pudiese desaparecer – Te quiero – y le besó. Le besó con pasión, ternura, terror por poder perderlo, angustia por las palabras que había pronunciado, soledad que llenaba con su simple presencia, necesidad de estar a su lado y miedo por cómo iba a actuar después de que se cumpliese el destino de ella; la muerte.

Será mejor que descanses – le dio un beso en la frente y la arropó. – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

Se arrastra por un pasillo oscuro. Se para y mira a ambos lados. Sabe que hay alguien en la habitación de al lado. Pasa su delgada lengua por los dientes y aspira el olor que emana esa persona. Sonríe. Siente el filo de los colmillos y siente el deseo irrefrenable de ir a por ella y probar su piel. Un grito surca el aire. Es su señor. Avanza rápidamente a su encuentro. Entra en una habitación iluminada por antorchas ancladas en hierros con forma de serpiente. En el centro se encuentra un sillón verde que parece atraer toda la iluminación. Sentado se encuentra su señor. Siente una oleada de orgullo y alegría. Corre a enroscarse en su lado derecho para poder protegerlo contra cualquiera que quiera atacarlo. Barre con su mirada la habitación. Por fin descubre algo con que jugar. Hay un hombre mal herido en un rincón intentando parecer fuerte. _"Mmmm te voy a bajar los humos"_ piensa mientras se acerca a él. Primero sigilosamente y despacio para después avanzar más rápidamente, como si estuviese dando latigazos en el suelo. El hombre, al sentirla, se gira bruscamente. Pero, cuando ya está a punto de ver su rostro y acabar con él una palabra, más bien una orden, se oye en toda la habitación _"¡Alto!"_. Se gira sobresaltado para ver a su señor. Con una señal le dice que vuelva a su sitio. Cuando está otra vez enroscada a su lado suelta una carcajada. Una terrorífica carcajada que hace que el hombre arrinconado y herido tiemble ligeramente. Lo que hace que sienta una gran satisfacción. _"Tranquila, llegará el momento de la venganza"_. Una promesa que calma todo su cuerpo. _"Pronto" "Pronto le mataré"_.

¡Qué! – Harry abre los ojos sobresaltado. Ha vuelto a soñar que era la serpiente de Voldemort. ¿Sería otra visión de lo que estaba pasando? Mmmm no. Definitivamente no lo era. No ardía su cicatriz. Inconscientemente se pasó los dedos por ella cuando alguien se los cogió con delicadeza. Al principio se apartó bruscamente. Intentó visualizar la figura que estaba a su lado. - ¿Hermione?

¿Estás bien Harry? – le preguntó preocupada. – Murmurabas algo entre sueños y te movías compulsivamente. – le estaba quitando el sudor de su cara con un pañuelo.

No pasa nada, estoy bien...

No me mientras Harry... ¿has vuelto a soñar con Voldemort? – le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Yo... no me pasa nada en serio... – apartó la mirada.

Harry James Potter sé perfectamente cuando me estás mintiendo. – la castaña hizo que le mirase otra vez a los ojos.

Está bien, está bien. ¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuve cuando Nagini estaba atacando al padre de Ron? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza – He vuelto a ser ella...

¿Voldemort ha vuelto a atacar a alguien? Debemos hablar con...

No, no creo que haya atacado a nadie – interrumpió a Hermione. Sabía que le mandaría hablar con Dumbledore y no quería pasar otra vez por eso – No me ha dolido la cicatriz. Creo que he vuelto a entrar en el pasado de esa chica... – la castaña se sentó en el suelo de la impresión.

¿Qué... es... lo... que... has... visto? – tartamudeó por el miedo a que le hubiese descubierto. Harry lo achacó a su miedo por que le ocurriese algo malo si seguía teniendo esas visiones.

Estaba en una sala muy grande iluminada por antorchas. Voldemort estaba sentado en un sillón verde. En un rincón estaba tirado un hombre muy mal herido. Yo corro a atacarle pero Voldemort me detiene en el último momento.

¿Viste... quién... era? – preguntó casi sin aliento.

No, no lo vi. Será mejor que hable sobre esto con Dumbledore mañana.

¿Qué? – la castaña dio un pequeño salto en el sitio – Será mejor que no lo hagas... – respondió de inmediato.

¿Por qué no?

Creo que podemos solucionarlo nosotros solos – por nada del mundo quería que fuese al despacho del director para contarle con pelos y señales todo lo que había visto del "futuro". Sospecharía y trataría de encontrar un vínculo. Seguramente después de mucho hablar... ¡tal vez acabase contándole lo del medallón de sus padres! No... no podía ser... ¿por qué se lo iba a contar?.

¿Hermione?

... – Era un regalo personal, un regalo de sus padres... no, definitivamente no hablarían de eso... ¿seguro? ¡Arggg! Tengo que convencerle de que no vaya.

¿Me estás escuchando?

... – Pero ¿y qué le digo? Siempre le he dicho que hable con Dumbledore... seguro que le ha sonado raro lo de "nosotros lo solucionamos". A estas horas de la noche no tengo muy buenos reflejos... ¡qué hago!

Hermione, despierta – chasqueó sus dedos delante del rostro para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Pareció recobrar la conciencia de dónde estaba.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?

No me estabas escuchando – se defendió - ¿En qué pensabas?

¿Eh? Pues... en lo que me acababas de decir por supuesto...

¿Crees que lo podemos arreglar solos?

Claro que sí... yo buscaré algún tipo de hechizo no te preocupes...

¿Seguro? – no estaba muy convencido.

Por supuesto... no te preocupes yo encontraré algo – dijo con firmeza.

Me parece raro...

¿Raro? ¿el qué? – Me ha pillado, ahora dirá que es raro que no quiera hablar con Dumbledore, ¿cómo salgo de esta? ¿me desmayo o mejor le callo? Mmmm sí, creo que será mejor que le calle. – una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras que el moreno seguía divagando en voz alta.

Pues que al final se te haya pegado a ti el espíritu de aventura en lugar de pegársenos a nosotros el de la responsabili... – no pudo terminar la frase porque Hermione le estaba callando de la única forma que se le ocurría en ese momento; besándole.

¿Qué decías? – preguntó cuando se separó de él.

¿Eh? Pues... esto...

¿Te falla la memoria? – rió ella.

Cuando me besas así sí – la atrajo hacia él y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

Eh... será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Creo que ya tengo fuerzas para subir a mi habitación – interrumpió mirándole a los ojos.

¿Segura? – la volvió a besar con suavidad.

Sí...

¿De verdad que no prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo? – besó su mejilla.

Esto... – no se podía concentrar mucho porque el moreno comenzaba a darle pequeños besos por su cuello. – Creo que es mejor que... eh... vayamos... a ... dormir a... la habitación... digo... a nuestras... respectivas... habitaciones...

No pareces muy segura... – sonrió y siguió con el recorrido hasta llegar a su hombro.

Estoy... convencida – había cerrado los ojos y parecía dejarse llevar.

¿Entonces por qué no puedes decir una frase sin pensar cada palabra? – se rió separándose de ella.

¿Qué? – ahora le veía delante de ella riéndose a mandíbula batiente. - ¡Me vengaré Harry!

¿Ah? ¿si? ¿y qué piensas hacerme? – le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

Querrás decir que es lo que no pienso hacer – su cara se tensó en una media sonrisa y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó con miedo.

No pienso volver a besarte por lo menos en... tres días. – se levantó y recogió las mantas y los cojines.

¡No lo dirás en serio! – se alarmó levantándose.

Claro que sí, debería usted saber que no se puede jugar conmigo señor Potter... – respondió sin mirarle a la cara y aguantándose con dificultad la risa.

Perdona... lo siento... – comenzaba a acercarse a la espalda de la castaña.

Ya es demasiado tarde... – aunque ya había recogido todo no se había dado la vuelta. Seguía mirando fijamente al sofá cuando apareció una flor encima de las mantas. - ¿Y esto? ¿es un soborno? – preguntó recogiéndola.

¿Funciona? – la abrazó por la espalda.

Tal vez... – se dio la vuelta y le sonrió ampliamente. - ¿Tú que crees? – cogió su cabeza entre sus manos y le besó con ternura.

Creo que sí... – se volvió a acercar a ella. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca la castaña se separó riendo de él y corrió hasta el pie de las escaleras a su dormitorio.

¡Hasta mañana! – se despidió con una mano mientras que con la otra se sujetaba el estómago que, de tanto reírse, comenzaba a dolerle.

Eres... – corrió hacia ella mientras que Hermione subió cinco escalones, lo suficiente para que no la alcanzase.

Buenas noches señor Potter – volvió a despedirse lanzando un beso al aire.

¿Crees que así conseguirá escapar de mi señorita Granger? – preguntó peligrosamente Harry que estaba delante del primer escalón.

¿A qué se refiere? – pero, cuando en la cara del moreno apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comprendió exactamente a que se refería – No serás capaz...

Claro que sí – confirmó alzando su pie y sosteniéndolo en el aire encima del primer escalón.

Pero... podría caerme...

Sabes que yo te recogeré – comenzó a separar ligeramente los brazos.

Sonará la alarma y vendrán todos para ver qué ha pasado...

¿Crees que a estas alturas me importa lo que piensen los demás? – siguió sonriendo mientras acercaba peligrosamente su pie al escalón.

Podrían enterarse de que tú y yo somos novios...

Mmmm siempre he querido gritarlo a los cuatro vientos...

Voldemort... – ahí se acabó la discusión, Harry quitó rápidamente y con mucho cuidado el pie retrocediendo un par de pasos. - ¿Estás bien?

Sí, perdona... – no pudo contener una mueca de tristeza. – Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama... – retrocedió otros dos pasos y se encaminaba a su cuarto cuando la castaña le abrazó por su espalda.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – y le besó ligeramente la nuca para volver corriendo a las escaleras.

Gracias – respondió Harry mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

De nada ¡qué duermas bien! – se despidió Hermione mientras vio cómo él desaparecía por la escalera.

¿Qué tal anoche? ¿recogisteis todos los ingredientes? – preguntó Ron al día siguiente mientras él y Harry esperaban a su amiga en la sala común.

Sí, conseguimos todos los ingredientes – seguía mirando directamente a las escaleras.

¿Os atacó alguien? – preguntó el pelirrojo en apenas un susurro. Su amigo afirmó con la cabeza lentamente y le contó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

¡Vaya! ¿Así que Snape os ayudó? Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado...

Pues sí, nos ayudó a escapar de ellos – interrumpió la conversación Hermione que se había puesto a su altura.

Esto... ¿nos vamos a desayunar? – propuso el moreno para evitar una nueva discusión.

Tenemos que hablar – la castaña tiró de los brazos de sus dos amigos después de la última clase del día.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Ron mientras seguía a su amiga a la fuerza - ¿Dónde vamos? – no se dirigían a la sala común.

A la sala de los menesteres... – pasó tres veces por delante pensando en que necesitaban una sala insonorizada para poder hablar de lo que ocurrió por la noche en el bosque prohibido. En cuanto apareció la manilla empujó a sus amigos adentro antes de que les viese otro alumno.

Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿por qué nos empujas así? – preguntó enfadado Ron mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

Perdona... es que es algo muy importante y no puedo dejar que nos oiga nadie.

¿Es sobre lo que pasó anoche? – preguntó Harry que se había sentado al lado de su amigo.

Sí, - se acercó más a ellos – ¿recuerdas al mortifago que me retuvo?

Claro que lo recuerdo – respondió entre dientes – le di su merecido congelándolo...

Veo que lo recuerdas. Bueno, mientras me estaba sujetando dijo algo muy interesante...

¿Qué es lo que dijo? – preguntó interesado Ron a quien se le había pasado el enfado.

Dijo que me iban a secuestrar para que no fueses al ministerio – terminó mirando directamente a Harry.

¿En el ministerio? – repitió sin comprender - ¿Qué es lo que no quieren que encuentre allí?

Creo que el arma que puede vencer a Voldemort – respondió de repente Ron.

¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido Harry mientras Hermione sonreía satisfecha.

Piénsalo... ¿por qué un mortifago no querría que fueses al ministerio? Pues porque allí se encuentra algo que puede dañar a su señor... ¿y qué es lo que le puede dañar? Pues supongo que ese "arma" que tienen escondido allí ¿no?.

Es lógico – corroboró Hermione.

¿Vosotros creéis?

Yo apostaría todo lo que tengo – afirmó Ron

Entiendo... – después de meditarlo unos segundos se levantó – Creo que deberíamos ir al ministerio a averiguarlo por nosotros mismos.

¿No deberíamos hablar antes con Dumbledore? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Cómo que hablar con Dumbledore? Hermione... estás fatal... recuerda, Dumbledore es Voldemort... ¿cómo le vamos a preguntar a él si podemos ir a por un arma para aniquilarle? ¿qué le vas a decir? Oye Voldie... ¿te importa si nos vamos al ministerio para poder rescatar el arma para matarte? Lo que hace la costumbre...

Será mejor que no – respondió tajante Harry lo que hizo que la castaña diese un pequeño suspiro de alivio que nadie notó.

¿Estás seguro? Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez – en ese mismo momento Ron se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir – Lo siento – miró al suelo.

No te preocupes... No quiero que lo sepa, no me preguntes porqué pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Es como si ya no confiase en él... – dijo confuso.

¿No confías en él? – preguntó interesada Hemione.

Cada vez que entro en su despacho... no sé cómo explicarlo pero... siento que pasa algo; que algo no anda bien.

Está bien no le diremos nada – zanjó el tema la castaña. - ¿Creéis que seremos suficientes nosotros tres? – comenzó a analizar la situación, después de todo en la visión había visto cómo le acompañaban los demás.

No quiero involucrar a nadie más – respondió el moreno – De hecho si pudiese evitarlo, vosotros no vendríais conmigo...

Pero como no puedes evitarlo, iremos contigo – Ron le dio un pequeño codazo en señal de compañerismo.

Me lo imaginaba. Aún así preferiría ir solo, después de lo que os pasó en quinto cuando os arrastré allí... – Harry no quería ni recordarlo. Todavía seguía sufriendo por la pérdida de su padrino y recordaba cómo, por unos instantes, creyó que Hermione había muerto.

Será mejor que no pienses en eso si tenemos que volver – intentó sonreír la castaña.

¡Mejor vamonos de aquí! Quiero cenar – Ron se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta – Las damas primero – rió.

Qué caballeroso... – la castaña imitó a su amigo.

Un momento... ¿cuándo iremos al ministerio? – preguntó en voz baja Harry una vez hubieron salido.

Mira por donde aparece San Potter... – Draco les había interrumpido. Se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de una clase vacía. Estaba acompañado, como siempre, por sus dos guardaespaldas y su "novia".

¡Vaya! El huroncito... ¿te han dejado salir de la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas? – replicó molesto Ron.

Weasly, Weasly, Weasly... ¡qué gracioso! Pensé que no podrías aprender tanto vocabulario de los libros de segunda mano... – el rubio entrecerró los ojos. Su "sequito" comenzó a reír ruidosamente.

Vamos chicos... será mejor que nos vayamos... – Hermione empujó débilmente a sus amigos para dirigirse al comedor.

¿A dónde crees que vas sangre sucia? Para ti también hay unas palabras... – Pansy había dejado de reír y se encaró a la castaña.

¿Sangre sucia? ¿En serio que no se te ocurre un insulto mejor? – replicó cansada de oír esas dos palabras tan a menudo en la boca de la Slytherin.

Eh... – miró a sus amigos en busca de apoyo – bueno, tal vez dentro de poco no podrás considerarte únicamente sangre sucia... tal vez seas una huérfana sangre sucia aunque, personalmente, no creo que la pérdida sea muy grande – disfrutó cada una de las palabras que pronunció con una sonrisa. Al oírla Hermione se quedó blanca, Ron parecía que de un momento a otro iba a abofetearla y Harry se apretaba los puños para contenerse y no dejarle dos marcas en la cara. Cuando vio la reacción de los tres comenzó a reírse de tal manera que parecía que se iba a atragantar de un momento a otro. La castaña sabía que no podía hacer nada en los pasillos del colegio pero en su mente había un par de maleficios que estaría encantada de lanzarle. De repente Pansy dejó de reírse. Puso los ojos en blanco y su rostro se estaba tornando rosado. Parecía como si no pudiese respirar ya que hacía vanos esfuerzos con sus labios. En un momento estaba tirada en el suelo completamente desmayada.

¿Qué le habéis hecho? – preguntó Goyle que, inmediatamente después, se agachó para recogerla. Los tres se miraron intentando averiguar quién le había lanzado el hechizo. Pero ninguno lo había hecho. Hermione miró de soslayo a Draco que aún ni siquiera se había agachado a ver que le había sucedido a su "novia". Éste le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa sin que nadie se diese cuenta. El rubio había sido el artífice del hechizo. No pudo soportar por más tiempo las cosas que le estaba diciendo y, aprovechando el momento en el que sus dos guardaespaldas estaban riéndose con su "novia", le lanzó el hechizo. Ella sonrió fugazmente agradecida.

Será mejor que nos vayamos ¿no? – propuso Ron que no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado.

Sí, vamos a cenar antes de que se acabe la comida. – Harry comenzó a andar en dirección al comedor seguido por Ron. Cuando Hermione se disponía a seguirlos sintió cómo alguien le tiraba levemente del brazo. Al desviar la mirada descubrió cómo Draco la estaba mirando y parecía querer decirle algo. Ella sonrió asintiendo y atinó a decir con los labios "a las diez aquí".

Bueno, he de hacer las rondas ¡nos vemos! – se despidió Hermione de sus amigos después de cenar. Se dirigió rápidamente al lugar en el que había quedado con Draco.

Comenzó a andar para llegar a su cita cuando apareció su "pacifico director" y se plantó en medio del pasillo. Hermione, disimuladamente miró a ambos lados en busca de algún alumno o de apoyo. No encontró a nadie. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la altura de Dumbledore. Éste le miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

He hablado con el profesor Snape y me ha comentado que ya reunieron los ingredientes en una sola noche.

Sí, tuvimos suerte. – respondió con tranquilidad.

Sí, también me informó del desagradable incidente...

Exacto, fue muy desagradable... nos sorprendieron cuatro mortifagos. Pero fue muy extraño. Únicamente querían secuestrarme parecía que nos les importaba mucho la presencia de Harry – comenzó a decir mientras ponía muecas fingidas de reflexión. – No lo entiendo...

¿No lograron sacarles información? – preguntó con avidez.

¿Información? No, no logramos escuchar nada. – respondió negando con la cabeza.

¡Vaya! Eso significa que seguimos como al principio... pensaba que, tal vez, habían escuchado algo significativo – parecía más tranquilo.

Pues no, lo único que me quedó claro es que me querían secuestrar.

Me alegro de que esté bien; de que estén bien. Ahora, si me disculpa he de resolver unos asuntos... – se despidió de ella.

La castaña siguió andando hasta llegar al lugar en el que la sala multiusos estuvo esta mañana cuando se reunió con sus amigos. Inspeccionó el lugar pero no descubrió a Draco por ningún sitio. – Debe estar escondido en algún sitio- se dijo a si misma y comenzó a buscar disimuladamente detrás de unas armaduras y, finalmente, en algunas aulas vacías. No encontró al rubio. - ¿dónde estará? ¿tal vez no ha entendido mi mensaje? – cuando comenzó su búsqueda por segunda vez sintió una sombra bastante rápida y oyó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Estaba convencida de que era su amigo así que entró detrás de esa persona. Estaba oscura y, aunque entrecerraba los ojos intentando enfocar mejor, no pudo ver nada. Se acercó a lo que supuso una ventana y palpó en busca de la cortina. Cuando lo consiguió y la subió levemente, un pequeño rayo de luna dejó ver a su acompañante. Definitivamente no era Draco. Era la silueta de una mujer mayor con gafas. Se acercó más y descubrió que se trataba de la profesora de adivinación. Estaba sorprendida pero, al acercarse, tuvo que ahogar un grito. La cara de la mujer estaba casi desfigurada. Parecía soportar mucho dolor. Se apretaba con fuerza las costillas e intentaba con mucho esfuerzo respirar. Quiso ayudarla con algún hechizo calmante pero ella levantó la mano y la miró directamente.

Sólo una – dijo con voz ronca mientras miraba al vacío, ubicado en este caso en un punto indeterminado de la pared – podrá volver para reparar la brutalidad. Ofrecerá su vida a cambio de la resurrección. – seguía hablando mientras la castaña caía lentamente al suelo – Tendrá la sabiduría y el valor de los fundadores. Dará una segunda oportunidad al elegido. Una segunda oportunidad para acabar con Él. – lentamente se iba calmando y clavó su mirada en Hermione que aún la miraba aterrada desde el suelo – Sus actos determinarán un nuevo futuro o el renacer de la oscuridad. Su marca – continuó diciendo mientras miraba con cierta curiosidad a la castaña sentada a sus pies – será el círculo de comunicación de almas. – parpadeó un par de veces como tomando conciencia de dónde se encontraba y alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto - ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – su timbre de voz era el mismo que tuvo horas antes - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó refiriéndose ahora a la chica que aún la miraba atontada.

¿Qué? – estaba desconcertada, no estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de oír.

¿Por qué estoy en este aula? – miraba a todos los lados intentando encontrar una explicación. - ¿Te estoy dando clases? – preguntó extrañada.

Sí – fue lo único que pudo articular sin sonar demasiado estúpida.

¿A ti? Tú abandonaste mi clase...

Lo sé pero... es necesario aprobar adivinación para convertirse en aurora...

No es necesario, te basta con aprobar aritmancia – se levantó de la silla – Será mejor que vuelvas a tu dormitorio, es muy tarde. Buenas noches – se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta. Hermione estaba atónita. Había escuchado de labios de Sybil Trelawny una profecía. Recordó que Harry le confesó que si conoció el contenido de su propia profecía fue gracias a ella. Dumbledore le contó que estando con ella en Cabeza de Puerco escuchó el contenido exacto de la profecía. ¿Así pudo Dumbledore saber que ella iba a volver al pasado? era una posibilidad. Exactamente era la única posibilidad que se le ocurría. – Por eso supo que hacer antes de que Voldemort acabase con él. Confió en Snape para no levantar sospechas. ¿Quién iba a creer que él me ayudaría? Ni yo estaba completamente segura... – Seguía tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que un muchacho rubio había entrado en el aula.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco al ver que no le había visto y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

¿Quién? – pegó un pequeño salto - ¿Draco?

Claro que soy yo ¿con cuántos has quedado esta noche? – preguntó con sorna mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Me has asustado eso es todo... – se calmó - ¿qué me querías contar?

Os he oído – dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba en una silla.

¿Nos has oído?

Sí, cuando Potter os estaba preguntando cuándo ibais a ir al ministerio.

¡¿Qué! ¿no lo habrán oído también los demás verdad?

No, tranquila. No oyeron nada. ¿Para qué queréis ir al ministerio?

Bueno... – todavía no estaba muy segura de querer contárselo al rubio. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus amigos en la que les confirmaba que no confiaba del todo en él. ¿Sería correcto hablar de eso con él?

Si no quieres decírmelo estás en tu derecho – se levantó con brusquedad de la silla.

¡Espera! Yo... no era mi intención...

Tranquila, no pasa nada. – cuando se disponía a marcharse la puerta del aula se abrió de repente dejando ver a un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes.

No tienes porqué irte... – había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

Tardabas mucho y bueno... al final he conseguido encontrarte – rozó ligeramente el bolsillo de su túnica dando a entender que tenía el mapa del merodeador.

Ah... – fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione ya que Draco estaba con ellos y no sabía nada del mapa.

Yo me voy – volvió a repetir el rubio que se encaminaba a la puerta.

No. Verás esto es muy difícil para mi pero... – Harry suspiró como si fuese a realizar una titánica tarea

Te vamos a contar lo del ministerio – Ron se había unido a sus amigos.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó asombrado el moreno mientas se daba la vuelta rápidamente.

Bueno – se encogió de hombros – te seguí.

Y nosotros también – terminaron Ginny, Neville y Luna.

Pero bueno... ¿cómo habéis llegado vosotros? – les preguntó Ron que no había notado que le estaban siguiendo.

Yo tengo una excusa, soy prefecta y tengo que hacer la ronda – respondió sonriente la pelirroja.

Yo la estaba acompañando – siguió Luna que miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear, al pelirrojo que lentamente daba un paso hacia atrás.

Seguí a Ron, era extraño que saliese tan tarde y después de lo que está pasando... pensé que tal vez necesitaría ayuda. – terminó Neville mientras cerraba la puerta.

En fin... ¿qué era lo que le ibas a contar a Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny mientras se acercaba a los demás.

Eh... – no estaba seguro de querer contarles a todos sus planes. Antes se lo iba a contar sólo a Malfoy porque, aunque le costase mucho aceptarlo, podía defenderse perfectamente solo. Pero ellos... sí, en quinto demostraron que eran suficientemente capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. En quinto... y en sexto. Allí sufrieron mucho ya que les acorralaron siete mortifagos muy experimentados. Acabaron tendidos en la cama del hospital de San Mungo. No quería volver a verlos en ese estado.

Perdona, pero creo que esta es una conversación privada... será mejor que os vayáis – el primero en hablar había sido Ron que miraba fijamente a su hermana.

¿Estas insinuando que no formamos parte de vuestros planes? – Ginny parecía que de un momento a otro iba a sacar chispas.

No lo estoy insinuando; te lo estoy diciendo – poco a poco iba moviendo a su hermana y a los demás hasta la puerta.

Somos perfectamente capaces de defendernos Ron... – casi siseaba las palabras.

No

Tú no puedes prohibirnos nada

Sí que puedo; de hecho creo estar haciéndolo.

Ron...

Ginny...

¡Tenemos derecho a ir! ¡Harry es nuestro amigo! ¡No queremos que le pase nada!

¡Y tú eres mi hermana y he dicho que no vienes!

¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? Vamos a ir te guste o no.

¿Y qué pretendes hacer para que os dejemos venir?

Muy sencillo. Si no nos dejáis ir con vosotros se lo contaremos a Dumbledore... – amenazó Luna que hasta el momento había estado en silencio.

¿A Dumbledore? – Hermione parecía que le habían amenazado con contárselo al mismísimo diablo. Comprobó, por las caras que habían puesto sus compañeros, que no había medido muy bien el tono de su voz. – No quiero que nos expulsen – balbuceó.

No seréis capaces... – Harry entrecerró los ojos.

Claro que sí – respondió tranquilamente la rubia.

No sabéis dónde os estáis metiendo... será mejor que se lo dejéis a los mayores – Draco intervino en la pelea.

¿Acaso estás diciendo que cualquiera de vosotros es mayor que yo? – replicó Neville bastante molesto.

No me refería a eso... más bien a las capacidades – contestó mordazmente.

Mira Malfoy, que yo sepa estuvieron a punto de petrificarte en vacaciones... ¿lo recuerdas? – Neville se adelantó dos pasos y se encaró al rubio.

Eso no quiere decir nada... – escupió las palabras.

¡Ya está bien! – interrumpió Hermione – Estoy harta de ver cómo discutís por cualquier cosa. ¿Queréis venir? – miró a los tres amigos y estos asintieron - ¿No vais a parar hasta conseguirlo verdad? – nuevamente afirmaron – Pues decidido, que vengan.

¡Qué! ¡¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo! – Ron se dirigió al lugar en el que la castaña estaba sentada.

¿Y según tú qué es mejor? ¿encerrarles? – estaba enfadado pero poco a poco parecía ir cediendo – Seguro que son capaces de seguirnos y correr incluso más peligro del que correrían si no viniesen con nosotros... A mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea pero, siendo lógicos, creo que es mejor que nos acompañen.

Está bien – aceptó a regañadientes – pero tú no te separas de mi ¿entendido?

Sí, sí... prometo no separarme ni un momento de tu lado – contestó Ginny alzando la mano como sellando la promesa.

Genial... ya que estos han conseguido lo que buscaban... ¿qué es lo que me tenías que contar Potter? – preguntó Draco interesado.

Bueno... hemos descubierto que el ministerio hay algo que Vol...

No digas su nombre – interrumpió secamente el rubio.

Creo que ya es hora de que dejéis de temer a un simple nombre.

Ya nos preocuparemos de eso después, ¿quieres seguir?

Por supuesto Malfoy – le lanzó una mirada furiosa – como iba diciendo, nos hemos enterado que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ¿mejor así? – preguntó mirando directamente a Draco que sonrió irónicamente – no quiere que vaya al ministerio ya que allí se encuentra el arma definitiva para derrotarle. – todos, excepto Hemione y Ron, le miraban con los ojos desorbitados – Así que nosotros pensamos en ir y recogerlo.

¿Y cómo supones que vamos a entrar en el ministerio? – preguntó Draco.

Iremos hoy por la noche...

Lamento ser yo quién haga esta pregunta, pero... ¿sabéis acaso dónde la guardan? – alzó las manos dando a entender que las personas que estaban frente a él tenían un serio problema mental.

Sí – contestó con tranquilidad el moreno.

¿En serio? – preguntó incrédula Ginny haciendo caso omiso a la mueca de desconfianza del rubio.

Está escondida tras la puerta que no pudimos abrir en quinto.

¿Así que es allí dónde la guardan? – Ron se puso los dedos en la barbilla y comenzó a dar un pequeño paseo - ¿y cómo suponéis que podemos abrirla? – preguntó de repente mirando directamente a Hermione.

Ya nos preocuparemos por eso cuando lleguemos… - respondió la castaña.

Te recuerdo que no fuimos capaces de abrirla la otra vez – el pelirrojo se acercó a ella observándola detenidamente y cambiando radicalmente el gesto de su cara- ¿tú sabes cómo abrirla verdad? – soltó de repente.

¿Qué? ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? – intentó hacerse la ofendida. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero ¿qué iba a decirles? ¿Qué estuviesen tranquilos porque había encontrado la respuesta en el libro que le robaron a Snape? ¿qué había visto el "pasado" al igual que Harry en segundo curso? Seguramente en ese mismo momento harían una llamada para San Mungo.

Pues yo creo que lo sabes pero no nos lo quieres decir – Ron se acercó mucho más a ella intimidándola.

¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? – la castaña retrocedió ligeramente. Mientras tanto los demás observaban la escena sin dar crédito.

¡Sí que lo sabes! – chilló de pronto y la agarró por los hombros - ¡Dímelo! – exigió acercando su rostro.

¡Ron me estás haciendo daño! – en el mismo momento que la castaña miró a sus ojos vio un destello rojo. Tembló. ¿Cuánto hacía que Voldemort había poseído a Ron?

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Draco se había acercado y, de un empujón, había apartado al pelirrojo.

¡Me das asco! – le gritó al rubio - ¡Estás ayudando a una sangre sucia! ¡eres un traidor! ¡eres la vergüenza de tu familia! – en esos momentos parecía un demente.

¿Qué? – Harry se había puesto delante de él. Le miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Sabía que a el pelirrojo no le caía bien Malfoy pero lo de llamar a Hermione sangre sucia… eso nunca lo haría. Estaba seguro.

¡Apártate! – sacó su varita y apuntó directamente al pecho de la castaña – ella está con él Harry… es una traidora – su voz temblaba de ira – la voy a matar – una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras miraba a su futura víctima directamente.

¿Qué estás diciendo? – el moreno se acercó más a su amigo intentando pillarlo distraído y quitarle la varita pero él reaccionó antes.

Petrifucus totalus – al instante los brazos de Harry se pegaron a su cuerpo y cayó inerte en el suelo. – Y ahora tú… - se acercaba cada vez más.

¡No! ¡expelliarmus! – gritó su hermana.

¡Protego! – el pelirrojo se deshizo del hechizo de Ginny. Se volvió hacia ellos y su rostro se volvió serio – Pensaba dejaros marchar… ¡Expelliarmus! – el hechizo cobró tal fuerza que arrastró a los tres amigos fuera del aula dejándolos inconscientes – Fermaportus – susurró y la puerta produjo un sonido de succión. - ¿Por dónde íbamos? – se volvió hacia su objetivo.

Weasly ¿qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó Draco que se interpuso entre la castaña y él.

No es de tu incumbencia traidor… - arrastró las palabras como antes solía hacer el rubio – Pronto descubrirás qué le sucede a los traidores… ¡Ahora quítate de en medio! – su rostro estaba desencajado por la ira.

¡No! Lucharé contigo si es necesario… - le apuntó con su varita haciendo que el pelirrojo estallase en carcajadas.

No eres lo suficientemente bueno, Draco – respondió simplemente - ¡fuera de mi vista! ¡Bombarda! – al instante el rubio salió despedido por los aires chocando contra la pared del fondo y quedando inconsciente. – Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo preciosa…

Déjale en paz – Hermione se había levantado y ahora estaba encarando a Ron que la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Sabes que eres un cobarde verdad? – alzó su varita y apuntó a su amigo.

¿No me digas que vas a pelear contra mí? – utilizó una voz infantil y pastelosa - ¡Soy yo Ron, tú amigo! ¿Me recuerdas? – una carcajada diabólica llenó toda el aula

Tú no eres mi amigo… Voldemort – terminó entre dientes.

Sólo por qué tú no quieres que lo sea – fingió tristeza mientras decía esas palabras – Por cierto ¿cómo lo has sabido? Bueno eso no tiene mucha importancia... y ahora vamos a cosas más importantes… ¿Qué es lo que hacéis aquí todos reuniditos? ¿estáis tramando algún plan contra mí? ¡Vamos! ¡puedes contármelo! ¡somos amigos! – rió.

¿Si te lo digo le dejarás en paz?

¡Por supuesto! La verdad es que no me gusta mucho tener que poseer a un traidor a mi sublime causa – se miró con asco – pero, seguro, que os he asustado a todos – hizo una mueca que podría describirse como una horrible sonrisa ladeada.

Sí, estamos todos asustadísimos – ironizó Hermione. Recibió una mirada furibunda del pelirrojo.

Tú me dices lo que está pasando y yo libero a tu amiguito ¿trato hecho?

Trato hecho – se acercó a él tendiéndole la mano.

¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó sin entender.

En mi mundo los tratos se cierran así – explicó la castaña como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

No pienso tocarte… - respondió con asco.

Tampoco a mi me ilusiona… pero sólo así puedo fiarme de tu palabra – le retó clavando los ojos en los suyos - ¿crees que voy a contagiarte algo? – preguntó casi divertida.

No seas ridícula. – acercó su mano titubeando. No se fiaba mucho de ella. Seguro que tramaba algo. Al ver la sonrisa de la castaña, bufó y estrechó su mano sin dudar.

Está bien - Ron intentó soltar la mano de la castaña pero algo iba mal. Ella no disminuyó la presión con la que tenía cogida la mano de su amigo. Él la miró horrorizado. Se acercó a su oído y susurró unas palabras es un idioma muy antiguo. Al instante estaba sentado nuevamente en su despacho.

¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? – se preguntó Voldemort mientras se levantaba furioso del sillón. Lo único que había conseguido escuchar fue que estaban buscando la forma de abrir una puerta para recoger el arma que acabaría con él. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando alguna solución. Finalmente decidió que debía vigilarlos. Mañana mandaría a Ubertus.

Ron ¿estás bien? – le preguntó a su amigo que parecía totalmente ido. Casi al segundo cayó desmayado en el suelo. Con bastante esfuerzo reunió a todos sus amigos en el aula. – Espero no hacer mal el hechizo… - dijo en voz alta. Se concentró en los últimos acontecimientos, exactamente desde que Ron parecía estar poseído por Voldemort - ¡Obliviate! – apuntó uno a uno a sus amigos repitiendo el mismo hechizo. Así lograría que ninguno de ellos recordase nada. Los colocó en los mismos sitios que estaban antes. Ella se sentó en la silla. Con un movimiento de su mano y susurrando "enervate" sus amigos volvieron a su posición inicial – Ya nos preocuparemos por eso cuando lleguemos – volvió a repetir la castaña mirando al pelirrojo.

¿Qué? – parecía que no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Que ya pensaremos en cómo abrirla cuando lleguemos… ¿nunca me escuchas verdad?

Sí claro que te escucho – respondió molesto. - ¿Cómo pretendéis llegar al ministerio?

Fácil... cómo en quinto año. – le informó Harry tranquilamente mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos que subirnos a esos bichos que sólo puedes ver si has estado cerca de la muerte? – casi gritó con aprehensión Ron.

Sí, ellos saben cómo llevarnos – se justificó.

¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó con impaciencia Draco que no se estaba enterando de nada.

Los thestral; ellos nos llevaron en quinto al ministerio. Lo único malo de ellos es que tienes que haber estado muy cerca de la muerte o haber visto a alguien morir para poder... digamos... ubicarlos – le explicó la castaña.

No te preocupes – continuó Harry al ver la cara que había puesto el rubio – Luna, Neville y yo te ayudaremos a subir a uno. Ahora será mejor que nos marchemos. – salió despacio de la habitación mirando a ambos lados y dirigiendo a sus compañeros hasta uno de los pasadizos que llevaban cerca del Bosque Prohibido.

Creo que hemos olvidado algo... – dijo de repente Ginny – la sangre...

Todo esto es un poco macabro... – susurró Draco mientras se situaba al lado de Hermione.

Tienes razón... ¿cómo la conseguimos ahora? – preguntó Neville.

Es fácil... que uno se desangre – propuso el rubio con sarcasmo.

Podemos dar una vuelta por ahí... seguramente encontremos algo – comentó casi con asco la castaña – de alguna pelea...

No creo que sea muy seguro deambular por el bosque... – comentó el moreno – tal vez... ¡ya sé! Seguro que Snape tiene sangre de dragón para las pociones...

¡Claro! – le apoyó Ron.

¿Quieres volver al castillo para recogerla? Seguro que esta vez no tendremos tanta suerte... – interrumpió el rubio la alegría.

No hace falta volver... es bastante con un hechizo – sonrió Hermione mirando a Harry.

Sí, eso es cierto – levantó su varita y se concentró en el objeto que necesitaban - ¡Accio sangre de dragón! – por unos instantes no pasó nada. Todos miraban al cielo esperando escépticos ¿y si en el despacho no había nada de eso? Y si lo hubiera... ¿cómo iba a conseguir traerlo desde tan lejos?. De repente apareció volando un tarro lleno de un líquido verdoso.

¡Genial! – gritó Ginny.

Sí… impresionante – dijo con desgano el rubio.

Bueno... ahora sólo hay que abrirlo y derramarlo por aquí... seguramente aparecerán inmediatamente – Luna le había arrebatado el tarro al moreno y comenzó a esparcirlo. Casi al instante aparecieron tres animales. Harry, Neville y Luna sonrieron al verlos. Nadie se dio cuenta de la expresión de Hermione. Era la primera vez que conseguía verlos. Retrocedió ligeramente. Inspiró profundamente para parecer lo menos afectada posible. Se acercó a Ron y entre los dos comenzaron a escudriñar el sitio en el que los demás miraban.

¿Ya han llegado? – preguntó con impaciencia Draco.

Sí, hay tres. Sólo tenemos que esperar un poco más... – contestó Luna – Ahí llegan los demás – apuntó con su dedo índice a la entrada del bosque.

Genial... ¿alguien puede decirme cómo demonios me voy a montar en un animal que no veo? – preguntó Draco mientras veía a Harry subido en su montura fantasmal.

Yo te ayudaré – Luna se acercó a él y enredó la mano del rubio en la crin del animal. Después le ayudó a subir. La expresión del Slytering era de profundo pánico.

¿Y nosotros? – preguntó Ginny que estaba al lado de su hermano y de Hermione quienes no se habían acercado ni un milímetro.

Un momento... yo te ayudo – Neville se acercó a la pelirroja y repitió la acción de la rubia. Sin que él pudiese verla se sonrojó al sentir el tacto de su amigo. Mientras tanto Luna estaba ayudando a Ron que tenía bastantes dificultades para conseguir subir. Al nerviosismo de éste ahora se añadía un ligero temblor cada vez que la rubia se acercaba a él. Hermione les miraba divertida y apenas se percató de que alguien estaba a su lado.

¿Te ayudo? – preguntó solícitamente Harry que se había puesto a su lado.

Claro – le sonrió. El moreno cogió delicadamente la mano de la castaña y la enredó en la crin del animal. Con un rápido movimiento la alzó situándola en la grupa del animal. – Gracias.

De nada – se quedó mirándola como queriendo decir algo más; un gesto de la castaña le dio a entender que no necesitaba decirlo.

Bien – dijo Harry una vez que estaban todos montados – Esto... espero que lo recuerdes. Queremos ir a la entrada principal del ministerio en Londres. – después de unos segundos todos se encontraban en el cielo, algunos volando sobre animales visibles y otros, para su suerte, en animales fantasmales. Aterrizaron en un callejón cerca de la entrada al ministerio. Los seis se acercaron a la cabina telefónica y entraron juntándose lo más posible para caber todos. Al final, después de mucho esfuerzo, lograron entrar todos. – Que alguien marque los número 7224.- Ginny era la que estaba más cerca, así que descolgó el auricular y los marcó.

Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia – les saludó una voz de mujer inexpresiva – Por favor digan sus nombres y el porqué de su visita.

Somos Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Ginny Weasly, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy – recitó rápidamente Hermione – Y venimos a investigar una sala – no era necesario revelar toda la información.

Gracias – al instante aparecieron seis chapitas, Ginny las fue repartiendo. En ellas ponía el nombre de cada uno y, en diferentes letras, misión: investigación. – Deben entregar al guardia de seguridad sus varitas al entrar. Que pasen buena noche. – en ese momento el suelo de la cabina se movió hacia abajo y entraron en el ministerio. Al no encontrarse el guardia de seguridad en su sitio entraron procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Tenemos que coger el ascensor – susurró Harry mientras dirigía a sus amigos. Salieron del ascensor, siguieron todo recto y entraron en una sala llena de puertas.


	20. El medallón y el hechizo

¡Hola! ¿qué tal todos? Espero que os hayáis divertido :-)

Bueno pues todos estos personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, de la Warner y de cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (entre los cuales no estoy incluida…)

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Siento mucho no poder contestarlos ahora pero intentaré hacerlo a lo largo de la semana ¿vale? ¡Espero que os guste este capítulo!

Agur!

¡No! Espera Draco no la cierres – ordenó Hermione en un susurro - ¡Fragate! – marcó la puerta con un círculo – Tendremos que marcar las demás puertas de diferente modo por si dentro no hay ninguna otra forma de salir – explicó a los demás - ya puedes – el rubio no estaba muy seguro del porque de esa marca pero aún así la cerró con sigilo. Al instante la sala comenzó a dar vueltas dejando ver únicamente una gran mancha marrón seguida por otra pequeña roja.

Muy bien – dijo Harry – como ya sabemos cuál es la puerta de la salida podemos probar con las demás – sonrió y se acercó a la puerta que estaba en frente. Giró el pomo y la abrió con mucha facilidad – Esta no es...

¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera hemos entrado? – preguntó Draco que estaba a punto de traspasar el umbral.

Muy sencillo; se supone que no se puede abrir – se encogió de hombros - ¡fragate! – marcó una equis y cerró la puerta. La sala volvió a girar y a pararse - ¿Cuál queréis abrir?

Abriré esta misma – Ron se dirigió a la puerta que tenía en frente. La abrió con mucha facilidad. – Esta tampoco es... – no pudo evitar echar un pequeño vistazo y vio el tanque con los cerebros que hace dos años le habían atacado – definitivamente no es esta – retrocedió un par de pasos - ¡fragate! – marcó otra equis. Cerró la puerta y la sala volvió a realizar la misma operación. Hermione había contado mentalmente los intentos; iban dos. Por lo tanto ahora tenían que encontrarla. Casi sin pensarlo se acercó a la puerta que tenía enfrente. La observó con curiosidad y pudo ver que no tenía pomo.

¡Es esta! – casi gritó – No tiene pomo para poder abrirla. – informó a los demás que ya estaban a su lado.

¿Cómo la vamos a abrir? – preguntó Neville que observaba de arriba abajo el marco de la puerta - ¡aquí hay un pequeño agujero! – señaló a una abertura un poco más pequeña que el diámetro de una pelota de golf.

¡Es cierto! Necesitamos una llave redonda... – comentó Ginny.

¿Una llave redonda? – interrumpió Draco escéptico – yo más bien creo que ahí cabría una moneda o... una medalla por ejemplo...

¡Eso es! ¡Harry! Se necesita una medalla – dijo Hermione mientras miraba al moreno.

¿Y? ¿de dónde quieres que saquemos ahora una medalla? – le miró a los ojos.

Tu sueño Harry, recuerda... entrabas en una sala usando un medallón.

¡Es cierto! ¡Aparecía justo cuando quería entrar! – al recordar el sueño sintió un escalofrío. Se quedó mirando un punto perdido en la puerta que tenía enfrente. Sintió cómo aparecían imágenes en su mente. Imágenes de la chica que amaba en sueños. No había vuelto a pensar en ello desde que comprendió que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga

Bueno... será mejor que aparezca ahora mismo... – interrumpió Ron mirando al suelo buscando algún indicio del medallón.

No hay que tomárselo todo al pie de la letra... puede que ya lo tengas y no te hayas dado cuenta... – la castaña le daba pistas al moreno intentando que él reaccionase.

No te entiendo...

¡Harry! – parecía perder la paciencia por momentos - ¿tienes algún medallón que pueda caber en esa abertura?

¿Medallón? Mmmm – en esos momentos Hermione parecía querer coger el medallón que colgaba de su cuello y ponérselo debajo de los ojos - ¡Es cierto! ¡mi medallón! – se quitó la cadena que tenía al cuello con el medallón.

Exacto... menos mal que te has dado cuenta. Pensé que iba a tener que quitártelo... – sonrió la castaña. Lentamente Harry introdujo el medallón en la abertura y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Después de eso se lo volvió a colgar del cuello.

Será mejor que entre yo solo; vosotros me esperáis aquí – el moreno se había dado la vuelta y ya estaba a punto de traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

¿Ya empezamos con la misma historia? – preguntó Draco cansado – Ahora es cuando todos te dicen que no te dejaran solo, que te quieren ayudar. Tú seguirás negándote y , al final, conseguirán que les dejes acompañarte. ¿Tenemos que volver a pasar por eso? – relató el rubio gesticulando efusivamente – Es mejor que entremos todos de una vez y nos ahorramos el discurso.

Está bien, pasaremos todos juntos – Harry le dirigió una mirada de enfado a Draco que se encogía de hombros y se acercaba a sus compañeros. Casi sin pensarlo cogió de la mano a Hermione que se encontraba a su lado para entrar ellos primero. Mientras que los dos ponían el segundo pie dentro Ron ya estaba poniendo el suyo en el umbral. Parecían sus sombras. Cuando ya estuvieron dentro la puerta se cerró desapareciendo. Sólo podían ver oscuridad y casi no sentían el suelo. Miraron a su alrededor intentando encontrar una pared o algo que les señalase que estaban en una habitación. Pero no, parecían suspendidos en el aire. De repente una luz muy fuerte cegó por unos segundos a todos los amigos. Nada más cerrar los ojos Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Draco sintieron como si un gancho les tirase del estómago y en un segundo se encontraban frente a la puerta que habían abierto hace unos instantes con el medallón. Los cinco se miraron con extrañeza. Parecía como si la sala les hubiese echado literalmente. Durante esos segundos en los que la luz les cegaba una fuerza invisible hizo que Harry tuviese que soltar la mano a Hermione. Mientras eso sucedía ambos fueron trasladados a mundos diferentes. - ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó el moreno en cuanto tocó tierra firme y abrió los ojos - ¿Hermione? – llamó a la castaña. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba solo en medio de un campo. Un campo muy extraño por cierto. La hierba era de un color morado y las flores que se supone crecían allí eran negras. No pudo distinguir ningún camino ni nada que le diese a entender que por ahí hubiese alguien; ninguna cabaña, ningún árbol, ninguna cosecha... Desesperado fijó su mirada en el "cielo". - ¿El cielo? Creo que es una forma muy rara de llamarlo – pensó para sí mismo cuando, en lugar del típico color azul y blanco de las nubes, descubrió un tono verde muy raro – Hubiese esperado un color gris pero esto es... demasiado. – tomó la decisión de emprender camino para poder encontrar a sus amigos; en especial a la castaña. Caminó con bastante dificultad ya que, a cada paso que daba, parecía como si la hierba creciese un palmo.

¿Harry? – le llamó Hermione que ahora se encontraba en una especie de celda muy parecida a la que estuvo encerrada durante cinco años - ¿Ron? ¿Ginny? – siguió llamando a sus amigos mientras se iba acercando a la puerta para poder escuchar algún ruido - ¿Neville? ¿Luna? – no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Draco? – llegó hasta la puerta. La observó; no tenía ningún pomo. Desvió su mirada al marco esperando encontrar una abertura, pero fue inútil. No había ninguna. Desanimada se dirigió al fondo; tal vez allí encontraría alguna ventana u otra puerta. Tan sólo podía oír el resonar de sus propias pisadas pero tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba persiguiendo. Cada tres pasos miraba por encima de su hombro. No había nadie - ¿Me estaré volviendo paranoica? – pensó para sí misma. Llegó hasta una especie de ventana. Lentamente acercó su mano para comprobar si tenía cristal y descubrió que no. Entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió impulso para poder pasar por ella.

"_Yo no haría eso" _ ¿Quién ha dicho eso? – la castaña miró por todos los lados esperando encontrar a la dueña de esa voz. No volvió a oír nada más así que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Te repito que no es buena idea" _ Me da igual si lo es o no. No pienso quedarme más tiempo aquí – respondió mirando fijamente su salida.

"_Está bien, yo sólo te he advertido" _¿Por qué dices que no es una buena idea? – preguntó ya derrotada por su curiosidad.

"_Eso está mejor. Si utilizas esa salida no podrás volver" _Exactamente eso es lo que quiero – respondió con sarcasmo.

"_¿Seguro que es eso lo que quieres?" _¿A qué estamos jugando? ¡Claro que es lo que quiero!

"_Entonces utiliza la salida" _¿Por qué me has preguntado si eso es lo que quiero? – saltó del marco de la venta y se quedó quieta mirando al infinito.

"_Demasiados porques... ¿no sabes qué es lo que realmente quieres?" _ ¿Te estás burlando de mí verdad? – esta vez la voz tomó un tono claramente de burla

"_Eres bastante perspicaz... me gusta eso en una persona" _Me alegro de que te guste mi forma de ser – replicó sarcástica – Bien, y ahora ¿me vas a explicar lo que está pasando?

"_Lo que no me gusta es tu educación..." _Lo siento, ¿Me podrías explicar que está pasando por favor? – repitió realmente enfadada.

"_Está bien, lo que pasa es que no estás tú sola en este mundo" _ Harry – susurró Hermione _"Exacto, él también está atrapado aquí y si sales..." _No podré ayudarlo – se quedó estática - ¿Sólo estamos nosotros dos? _"Claro, sois los únicos que poseéis el medallón" _¿Medallón? ¿El que me regaló Harry? _"¡Exacto!" _Bien... ¿podría decirme cómo encontrarle para poder salir de aquí? – preguntó con educación y paciencia _"Tendréis que encontrar la forma, yo no puedo ayudaros." _¡¿Qué! – no podía creer lo que había oído _"Es digamos... una prueba" _¿Una prueba? ¿Para qué? _"Creo que no puedo contestar a eso..." _¡Genial! ¿y ahora qué hago? – miró durante varios segundos a un punto indeterminado en la oscuridad para poder pensar con claridad – No sé dónde está Harry pero... nosotros somos los únicos que podemos estar aquí porque tenemos el medallón... el medallón... ¿qué tendrá eso que ver? ¡Claro el medallón! – se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara - ¡puedo comunicarme con él! Tal vez haya por aquí alguna cerradura como la de la puerta... – cogió el medallón y se concentró en la persona con la que quería hablar - ¿Harry?

El moreno había llegado al final de su camino. Había encontrado un muro que no le permitía seguir. Cosa bastante extraña ya que, si seguía mirando de frente, aún quedaba mucha extensión de campo. Dio la vuelta bruscamente maldiciendo interiormente el momento en el que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de entrar ahí. Inspiró hondo y comenzó a andar lentamente. Miraba a todos los lados esperando encontrar alguna señal de sus amigos. Pero nada, en ese sitio no había nadie más que él. - ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy solo? – gritó a pleno pulmón intentando descargar toda su frustración.

"_¿Solo? Me has ofendido" _¿Quién ha dicho eso? – preguntó asustado.

"_He sido yo... pensé que necesitabas ayuda." _Mmmm gracias... – no estaba muy convencido de que la voz que oía era de verdad - ¿Puedes ayudarme?

"_Realmente... no" _¿No? Pero si antes me has dicho que has empezado a hablar conmigo porque pensabas que necesitaba ayuda

"_Lo sé, pero en ningún momento he dicho que te la fuese a dar ¿verdad?" _¡Genial! Aparte de estar solo oigo voces bastante contradictorias...

"_Cuándo no entiendes algo eres bastante molesto..." _Lamento haberme portado sin nada de educación. Lo siento mucho – replicó con ira y sarcasmo.

"_¡Vaya! La verdad es que no sé cómo ella puede aguantar a alguien tan irascible como tú... será mejor que me vaya" _¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Hermione? ¿Sabes dónde

está? ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? – preguntó atropelladamente - ¿Y los demás?

"_Ya sé porque te aguanta" – la voz soltó algo muy parecida a una carcajada – "Tus amigos están bien no te preocupes salieron en cuanto los dos pusisteis el pie en el cuarto" _¿Y Hermione? ¿Está bien verdad? _"Claro que sí, aquí no os puede pasar nada malo" _¿Estas segura? _"Bueno... depende de vosotros..." _¿De nosotros? _"Exacto depende de lo que hagáis" _ Ah... _"No tienes ni idea de qué te estoy hablando ¿verdad?" _Por supuesto que no ¿Debería saberlo? _"Realmente no, tienes razón" _¿Puede darme alguna indicación? Alguna pista... lo que sea... _"Mmmm... está bien te la daré. Estáis aquí porque sois los poseedores del círculo de almas, es decir, sois los poseedores del medallón" _¿Se refiere a este? – preguntó mostrándoselo _"Exacto" _Pero... era de mis padres ¿ellos también podían entrar? _"Sí, podían haber entrado. Pero no creo que pudiesen haber salido" _¿A qué se refiere? _"Sólo puede entrar y salir el elegido para combatir el mal. No puede entrar y salir con vida ninguno más" _¡¿Qué! ¿Sólo puedo salir yo? Espero que esté de broma... _"Lo siento pero es así" _¿Y Hermione? ¡¿Qué va a pasar con ella!_ "Se quedará aquí encerrada como yo. Ella ya sabía a lo que se exponía" _¿No lo dirá en serio verdad? _"Sí, muy en serio" _Entonces... entonces... ¡yo me quedo con ella! _"No puedes muchacho, tienes que volver y enfrentarte a Él para liberar al mundo" _Está muy equivocada si piensa eso. He dicho que no me voy sin ella ¡y no lo pienso hacer! _"Pareces muy convencido... ¿sabes que si te quedas no podrás salvar a los demás verdad?" _Sí, lo sé pero... yo... yo... no puedo... no quiero... no – balbuceaba mientras negaba con la cabeza _"Pueden perder todos la vida" _Yo... _"Y todo por un tonto enamoramiento... piénsalo chico. Si te quedas con ella y la rescatas todos los demás sufrirán..." _Es cierto... – poco a poco iba cayendo al suelo mientras imágenes de magos muertos iban y venían a su mente - Todos morirán... _"Ahí está la salida; en ese pozo" _Pero... si me dijo que no me iba a ayudar ¿a qué viene esto ahora? _"Quiero que le venzas muchacho" _¿Y el arma? _"Está todo dentro de ti; sólo aprovéchalo" _Yo... – susurraba mientras lentamente se iba acercando al pozo _"Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es introducir el colgante en esa pequeña abertura"_¿Aquí? – señaló no muy convencido a una pequeña abertura en una de las paredes del pozo _"Exacto" _Muchas gracias eh... ¿podría pedirle un favor? – no podía irse sin ella, quería tiempo para poder pensar algún plan; alguna forma para que los dos pudiesen salir a salvo _"Por supuesto muchacho" _Querría hablar con ella... al menos para poder despedirme _"¿Eso es lo que quieres?" _Por favor, no... – ahogó un sollozo – no voy a volver a verla _"Muy bien, cuando quieras puedes hablar con ella" _¿Hermione?

¿Harry? – la castaña miraba a todas partes intentando ubicar al moreno - ¿Dónde estás?

Estoy en una especie de bosque pero es muy raro... _"Lo siento pero no hay mucho tiempo... tienes que despedirte ya" _¿Dónde estás tú?

No estoy muy segura... es como una habitación muy pequeña - ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿qué era exactamente igual a la celda en la que la encerraron durante cinco largos años excepto por la ventana? - ¿Cómo has logrado hablar conmigo? Lo he intentado con el medallón pero no ha funcionado – era muy extraño ya que con él podía comunicarse con el Harry del futuro.

Sí, bueno... eso te lo explicaré luego. Verás yo... tengo que decirte que... – no sabía por dónde empezar. Por un lado tenía que decírselo con mucha cautela para que la voz no sospechase de sus intenciones y también tenía que evitar que la castaña pensase que la estaba abandonando.

"Tiene que irse" 

¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula Hermione - ¿Es eso cierto Harry? – parecía tener el corazón en un puño

Eh... - ¡Maldita sea! ¿ahora qué hago?

"_Lo siento muchacha pero él es el único que puede salir de aquí con vida para enfrentarse a Él. Tú debes quedarte aquí encerrada conmigo y darle tu poder para que le venza en la batalla final" _

¿Mi poder? – preguntó extrañada.

"_Sí, has de quedarte aquí y, cuando salga, toda tu fuerza se concentrará en su cuerpo. Es la única forma de que su poder alcance el cenit y pueda vencerle. Alégrate serás la única artífice de su victoria."_

Harry ya no sabía qué debía hacer. Era consciente de que Hermione no dudaría un instante en quedarse si con eso le ayudaba. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa; de que ella iba a salir con él. De ningún modo la abandonaría a su suerte. Eso nunca. De repente resonaron en su cabeza dos palabras que, según iban pasando los segundos, adquirían más y más fuerza. _"el sueño"_. ¿Qué tendría que ver eso? No estaba seguro aunque... pensándolo bien le dio una pista para poder entrar en la habitación. ¿Se referiría a la chica que aparecía? Sin pensarlo siquiera, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se encontró a si mismo en la habitación. En ella había una ventana y una chica que se encontraba de espaldas a él. La intentó llamar pero, como no sabía su nombre, no pudo articular palabra. ¿De verdad no sabía su nombre? Estaba completamente seguro de que la conocía y la amaba. Con esos datos sólo quedaba una persona en este mundo que se ajustaba a la descripción: Hermione. Recordó el tacto de su pelo cuando lo acariciaba, las sensaciones que producían los susurros de la castaña en sus oídos y esa sonrisa que conseguía iluminar su día más oscuro. Era ella. Armado con todo el valor del que era capaz pronunció su nombre suavemente. Parecía que tenía efecto ya que la mujer que estaba en esa habitación se sobresaltó ligeramente. Volvió a repetir su nombre, esta vez con más fuerza y determinación. Juraría que había sonreído pero seguía sin volverse. Parecía que no creía que estaba oyendo la voz del moreno. Se acercó a ella y pronunció por tercera vez su nombre. Ahora sí; ella se volvió de una forma bastante impulsiva y, sin apenas darse cuenta, estaba rodeado por los brazos de su novia.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar fuera? – preguntó después de separarse un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

Ya te lo he explicado... sin ti no tendría fuerzas para seguir. Así que he venido a buscarte para irnos juntos. – le acarició el cabello mientras sonreía.

Pero ya lo has oído... debes irte para poder vencer a Voldemort... – le costaba decir las palabras pero ya estaba decidida a quedarse si con eso le ayudaba. Aunque era bastante raro, Snape le había comunicado que en el futuro ella moría en los brazos de Harry ¿habría vuelto a cambiar?

No te puedo dejar, me da igual lo demás... No puedo dejarte, no me lo pidas...

Siempre estaré contigo... yo, siempre te cuidaré – le susurró al oído – aunque no estemos juntos, encontraré la forma de ayudarte. – terminó convencida.

Igual que en mi sueño ¿recuerdas? – sonrió con nostalgia.

¡Es cierto! Así que... ¿yo soy la mujer de tus sueños? – se acercó a él.

Siempre lo has sido, siempre – la besó con dulzura y, aprovechando la atención de la castaña en este gesto, la condujo lentamente a la ventana. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca se separó, le dio un beso en la frente, sonrió y, sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, pasó con ella en brazos por la ventana. La abrazó con fuerza esperando de un momento a otro el duro suelo bajo sus espaldas pero, en su lugar, les recibió uno terso y ligeramente mojado. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaban en medio de un bosque. El mismo bosque en el que estuvo perdido momentos antes.

¡Cómo has podido hacerlo! – Hermione se soltó de él y parecía querer golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Te dije que me dejases aquí! ¡Necesitas mi fuerza para poder vencer a Voldemort y salvarles! ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta! – gritaba mientras intentaba casi sin éxito retener las lágrimas. Retener la desesperación porque el mundo estaba perdido; ese mundo que debería estar a salvo con su regreso. Ese mundo por el cual estuvo aguantando cinco interminables años de sufrimiento. Ese mundo que ahora le estaba mirando desesperado. Ese mundo que ahora le abrazaba.

Shhhhh no llores... por favor no llores... tranquila... le venceré... ¿sabes que es mi destino verdad? – la acunaba entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba estas palabras al oído – Juntos le venceremos, pero no así. Tenemos que estar uno al lado del otro. Nunca me vuelvas a pedir que te abandone. Nunca.

Yo... tenías que haberme dejado... – sollozaba mientras hundía la cabeza en uno de los hombros de él.

"_Ella tiene razón, deberías haberte ido. Ahora nunca podrás vencerle. Tu mundo está en peligro"_

¡Me da igual! Sin ella no habría mundo...

"Eres un egoísta ¡piensa en toda la gente que va a morir!" 

¡¿Egoísta! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡¿Me está llamando egoísta! ¡En ningún momento he dicho que no iba a acabar con Voldemort! ¡Pero de ninguna forma voy a hacerlo sin ella! ¡¿Me entiende!

"_¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si alguno de los dos podía correr peligro? ¿Si podríais salir heridos? – ante el gesto afirmativo del moreno siguió – "te dije que dependía de vuestros actos. Espero que os atengáis a las consecuencias muchacho"_

No me das miedo. Estoy harto de ser siempre el que nunca se entera de nada, el que nunca puede elegir por si mismo porque su destino ya ha sido elegido... ¡no! Esta vez me niego.

Será mejor que intentemos buscar una salida – Hermione tiraba suavemente de su manga.

¡El pozo! ¡tenemos que encontrarlo!

¿Un pozo? – preguntó extrañada mientras miraba a todos los lados.

Sí, ella me dijo que era la salida... – imitó a la castaña y observó todo el paisaje. Ahora era totalmente distinto. La hierba era verde y el cielo azul; como cualquier campo normal. También se dio cuenta de que las flores que crecían eran de varios y alegres colores que contrastaban notablemente con el color negro de antes. No estaba seguro de haber vuelto al mismo sitio. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió árboles y una suave brisa que movía rítmicamente las ramas; pero ni rastro del pozo. – Tal vez estemos en otro lugar...

¿Tú crees? – estaba empezando a asustarse.

Creo que sí, el bosque en el que estuve tenía el cielo verde, la hierba era morada y las flores negras... ¡ah! Y no había ni un árbol y menos esta brisa... Así que probablemente no haya ningún pozo – respondió cabizbajo.

No te preocupes... encontraremos la salida – apretó su mano – caminemos hacía delante – tiró de él.

Esta vez andaba con más facilidad y parecía incluso que se podía distinguir un pequeño sendero. Siguieron caminando y no descubrieron ningún impedimento. Todo era tan tranquilo que, incluso, de un momento a otro, parecían que iban a aparecer los típicos animalitos de cuentos. Harry estaba totalmente desubicado y tenía miedo de no volver a salir de allí. No quería quedarse encerrado. Y tampoco quería que se quedase ella. En su mente se empezaban a atropellar las ideas pesimistas. Parecían sumidos en una especie de círculo que les enviaba una y otra vez al mismo lugar o, tal vez era todo el paisaje igual; no lo sabía. Miró de soslayo a la castaña que le acompañaba. Esperaba ver algún rastro de nerviosismo o incluso de terror. Pero estaba completamente serena. Parecía que nada de eso la alteraba. No tenía miedo por no encontrar una salida. Le encantaría ser como ella en estos momentos. Su mente lo único que repetía una y otra vez es que era el culpable de su encarcelamiento en esta especie de dimensión. Y, seguramente, de las más que probables futuras muertes. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Se paró bruscamente intentando concentrar algo de aire en sus pulmones. Se ahogaba. Lentamente iba cayendo de rodillas. Esperaba el impacto contra la hierba pero éste nunca llegó. En su lugar sintió cómo unas manos le impedían hundirse y le proporcionaban el soporte vital en ese momento. Subió lentamente los ojos hasta conectarlos con un color miel hipnotizante. Vio cómo una sonrisa comenzaba a nacer debajo de ellos intentando calmarle y darle fuerzas. De repente apareció un sentimiento nuevo en él. Era una oleada de valentía inesperada mezclada con alivio y, por que no, con ternura. Se irguió enseguida y estrechó aún más las manos de su acompañante. Sus ojos estaban conectados y ninguno de los dos parecía tener fuerzas para romper esa unión. El tiempo se detuvo, el silencio pareció rodearles, hasta la brisa que antes mecía silenciosa los árboles paró. Segundos eternos. De repente; un ruido. La conexión de sus ojos desapareció pero la unión de sus manos no. Ambos miraron instintivamente a su derecha y descubrieron una especie de pilar diminuto. Era bastante extraño ya que no alzaba casi medio metro del suelo. Lentamente se acercaron casi sin separarse. Cuando llegaron a su altura distinguieron dos agujeros idénticos a la cerradura de la misma habitación. Encima, grabadas, podían distinguir dos runas.

Valentía y amor – susurró Hermione mientras recorría con la punta de su dedo índice cada relieve.

Creo que cada uno tiene que poner su medallón – sonrió el moreno mientras miraba hipnotizado la expresión de la castaña.

Creo que sí – le sonrió. Cuando separaron sus manos para poder deshacerse de los medallones y así colocarlos en sus respectivos lugares el pilar desapareció. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó extrañada mientras miraba el lugar en el que, segundos antes, se erguía el pequeño pilar.

¡Vaya! Ha desaparecido justo cuando hemos separado las manos... – le tendió otra vez la suya – Parece ser que tendré que sostener tu mano un rato más – intentó poner voz de fastidio pero su gran sonrisa le delataba.

No creas que a mi me agrada esto... – intentó reprimir la risa - Bueno... si no hay otro remedio... – cogió su mano y, al instante, apareció nuevamente el pilar.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor quitarnos primero los colgantes ¿no?

¡Tienes razón! Bueno, yo te lo quito a ti y tú a mi... así todo arreglado – Hermione le quitó su medallón mientras que Harry hacía lo mismo. – Listo...

¿Cómo sabremos dónde poner cada uno? – preguntó el moreno mientras miraba el colgante de su novia en su mano.

Creo que es bastante fácil... el tuyo lo pondremos en el valor y...

El tuyo en el amor – completó la frase mientras acercaba el medallón de la mano.

¿Lo hacemos a la vez?

Claro – perfectamente sincronizados dejaron ambos medallones en sus correspondientes agujeros al mismo tiempo.

"_Impresionante... lo habéis encontrado y sin ayuda..."_

Sí, lo hemos encontrado pero aún nos queda averiguar la forma para salir de aquí... – replicó Hermione bastante enfadada ¡hace unos momentos quiso dejarla encerrada!

"_Lo siento, era parte de la prueba. Ahora puedo explicaros muchas cosas..."_

Te escuchamos – respondió pacientemente Harry.

"_He de explicar primero que vosotros siempre habéis sido los únicos que podíais entrar aquí y volver a salir"_

¿Por los medallones? – preguntó Hermione – Cualquiera podría entrar con ellos... incluso sus padres podrían haberlo hecho...

"_No. Una cosa es poseer la llave de la puerta y otra poder utilizarla bien. Como habéis podido comprobar vuestros amigos desaparecieron en cuanto vosotros pusisteis los dos pies en esta habitación. Ellos no eran los elegidos para derrotarle. No podían estar aquí"_

Pero Harry es el único elegido para acabar con Voldemort, yo no – interrumpió con pesar la castaña.

"_En efecto él es el elegido para acabar con todo este caos pero tú eres su elegida. Únicamente podrá ganar si tiene de su lado a la persona que más necesita en este mundo. Y esa eres tú, por eso posees el medallón; por eso no te dejó morir aquí; por eso el camino hacía la roca es más fácil; por eso ha aparecido. Vosotros sois dos elegidos por distintas causas pero por un mismo destino."_

Nunca lo hubiese pensado... – susurró sorprendida Hermione.

Yo sí, estaba seguro de que no podría ganar sin ti – le sonrió Harry haciendo que la castaña se sonrojase.

"_Y ahora sois libres de acceder al secreto que guarda este cuarto. El secreto capaz de vencer el mal. Un poder que no puede tocar, que no puede alcanzar. Ahora vosotros tenéis la llave. Sólo vosotros"_

¿Qué? – el moreno parecía no entender las palabras de esa voz - ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

"_Eso lo tenéis que averiguar vosotros... pero seré benévola... podéis hacerme sólo una pregunta. Después se abrirá una puerta."_

¿Sólo una pregunta? ¡Vaya! Debe ser buena. – comenzó a razonar Hermione – no podemos preguntar directamente cómo vencerle porque nos responderá lo mismo y eso no es de mucha ayuda...

Ha dicho que sólo nosotros tenemos la llave – siguió el pensamiento Harry - ¡seguro que tiene algo que ver con los medallones! ¡Sólo nosotros los tenemos!

¡Es cierto! Tal vez si le preguntamos qué hacer con los medallones... – se acercó a ellos. – No... pensemos – nosotros tenemos que estar juntos para poder vencer así que los medallones también ¿no?

Sí, tal vez haya alguna forma de unirlos o algo así – razonó Harry mientras recogía uno de los medallones. Rápidamente tuvo que recoger el segundo ya que comenzaba a desaparecer el pilar. Cuando lo tuvo en su poder el pilar desapareció dejando ver únicamente las dos runas bastante borrosas.

Déjame verlos otra vez... – Hermione examinó primero uno de ellos. Siguió con la mirada el borde y su inicial grabada. Le dio varias vueltas intentando encontrar alguna conexión pero no se le ocurrió nada. Palpó de nuevo esos extraños surcos que estaban en el borde. De repente se le ocurrió una idea - ¿Qué tal si unimos los dos medallones por nuestra inicial?

¿Qué?

¿Te has fijado alguna vez en estas muescas? – señaló a los pequeños surcos.

No... nunca me había fijado. Parecen parte de letras o símbolos ¿no? – preguntó observando a la vez su medallón.

Creo que si los juntamos por nuestras iniciales descubriremos algo... y sino pues me rindo y le pregunto directamente cómo podemos acabar con Voldemort – sonrió.

Muy bien, ¿lo hacemos a la de tres? – se acercó a la castaña.

Vale. – lentamente comenzaron la cuenta atrás tres... dos... uno... y unieron sus medallones. No pasó nada. – creo que no ha sido muy buena idea... Estaba casi segura de que sería algo parecido – parecía frustrada.

Tranquila, seguro que se nos ocurre algo – besó su mano intentando reconfortarla. En ese mismo instante una luz cegadora se desprendió de ambos colgantes. Instintivamente ambos dejaron caer los dos objetos y se separaron de ellos. - ¿Qué está pasando?

No lo sé... tal vez... ¡se han unido! – en la hierba había aparecido un único medallón. Hermione se agachó para recogerlo. Cuando lo tuvo en su mano observó los bordes. Lo que antes eran pequeñas muescas ahora eran letras bastante bien definidas. - ¡Impresionante! – acercó el nuevo medallón a Harry.

Mmm no entiendo muy bien lo que pone – el moreno daba vueltas y más vueltas al medallón intentando averiguar qué significaban aquellos extraños símbolos.

¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a ella?

¿Tú crees que nos los dirá?

Ha dicho que nos responderá a una pregunta ¿no? Pues podemos preguntarle qué significan...

Pero – interrumpió Harry - ¿y después?. Me refiero a que también tendríamos que preguntarle qué hacemos con la traducción de estos símbolos ¿no?

Tienes razón... no había pensado en eso.

¿Intentamos averiguar qué dice por nosotros mismos?

Nos llevaría siglos Harry. Tenemos que pensar una buena pregunta para que nos ayude de verdad.

Está bien... no podemos preguntar directamente qué es lo que significa...

¡Ya sé qué le podemos preguntar!

Muy bien, pues hazla. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, seguro que los demás están muy preocupados.

¿No quieres saber primero lo que le voy a decir? – preguntó extrañada Hermione

No es necesario, confío en ti más que en nadie – le sonrió.

Eh... – la había conmocionado y lo único que pudo hacer fue esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

"_¿Tenéis la pregunta?"_

Si tenemos en cuenta que no sabemos cómo descifrar este código, ¿nos puede explicar detalladamente, es decir lo qué significa y cómo podemos utilizarlo, en qué nos puede ayudar este medallón para vencer a Voldemort? – preguntó con tranquilidad la castaña.

"Esa es más de una pregunta" 

No estoy de acuerdo – contestó rápidamente Harry – lo único que ha hecho Hermione es especificar la pregunta; pero, en realidad, es una sola pregunta – argumentó.

"_Está bien, está bien... Muy bien, escuchad atentamente porque no voy a volver a repetir la respuesta. Ese medallón que tienes en las manos es el continente del único hechizo que puede derrotar a Voldemort. En esencia es bastante fácil pronunciarlo, lo más difícil es unir todas las circunstancias. Me refiero a que no sólo es necesario una pronunciación exacta, también se necesita reunir una serie de condiciones. La traducción exacta de esos símbolos es la siguiente: Furo Erzaam Elesla (el amor es la fuerza). Esas palabras contienen una verdad universal e indiscutible. Las circunstancias que debéis tener en cuenta son las siguientes: debéis estar juntos; unidos de alguna forma, la varita tiene que dibujar una circunferencia perfecta sin ninguna separación, tenéis que estar seguros de que va a resultar aún estando totalmente en desventaja, debéis estar completamente compenetrados. Mientras él dice las palabras en voz alta tú (dirigiéndose a Hermione) has de repetirlas en tu mente al mismo tiempo. Y lo más importante, sólo el elegido y Él pueden ver el haz de luz. Si en algún momento hay alguna forma de que alguien lo vea no conjuréis el hechizo. La persona que presencie con sus propios ojos el fin del hechizo morirá en ese mismo instante."_

¡Vaya! Es bastante complicado… - murmuró Hermione.

Espero recordar todo ¿cree que podríamos practicarlo antes de ponerlo en práctica? – preguntó Harry.

"_No lo creo. Recuerda que sólo vosotros dos podéis ver la luz del hechizo, si lo practicáis lo único que conseguiréis será matar a alguien…"_

Está bien, confiaré en mi memoria… - susurró Harry mientras mentalmente iba reconstruyendo una y otra vez el hechizo y todas sus circunstancias por supuesto.

"_Muy bien y, ahora que os he ayudado, será mejor que salgáis de aquí. Vuestros amigos están muy preocupados y creo que están intentando echar la puerta abajo."_

¿Tú crees que haciendo eso lograremos entrar? – preguntó incrédula Ginny mientras volvía a ver a su hermano cargar contra la puerta cerrada por enésima vez.

Sí, estoy seguro que cederá… estoy seguro – volvió a arremeter contra la puerta.

Pues yo lo único que creo es que te vas a romper el hombro… será mejor que esperemos. Seguro que ellos encuentran la forma de salir – Neville se iba acercando poco a poco al pelirrojo para pararlo antes de que le tuviesen que ingresar en San Mungo por una luxación.

¡No! Son mis amigos y tengo que encontrar la forma de ayudarlos…

Será mejor que pares… no me gustaría tener que llevarte en brazos – en la cara de Draco se dibujó una mueca de asco al imaginarse la escena.

Tú siempre tan gráfico ¿verdad? – Ginny se acercó al rubio con expresión ruda.

Sólo digo la verdad – se encogió de hombros.

Será mejor que lo dejes Ronnie… dales un margen de confianza – Luna se había acercado al pelirrojo y le sujetaba suavemente el hombro para que se calmase – Estoy segura de que ambos encontrarán la forma de salir. – todos miraron a la rubia impresionados por la calma y templanza de la que estaba haciendo gala – aunque, si siguen tardando tendremos que traer un par de Billwerds para que puedan comerse la madera… pero no sé si lo encontraremos a tiempo – en la cara de todos podía leerse la expresión "¡aquí está nuestra Luna de siempre!".

No sé cómo podéis soportarlo… - Ron se sentó delante de la puerta.

Así que lo único que teníamos que hacer es dejar que Luna hablase contigo ¿eh? – sonrió Ginny que se había sentado al lado de su hermano.

Será mejor que te calles… - amenazó el pelirrojo entre dientes.

¿No funciona el medallón? – preguntó Harry cinco años después al ver que Snape intentaba una y otra vez hablar con Hermione.

Es muy extraño, en tan sólo unos segundos todas las marcas que tenía se han ido borrando… - susurraba perplejo mientras intentaba seguir con los dedos los bordes del medallón – esto no tiene ningún sentido, a menos que…

A menos que haya pasado algo muy grave ¿cierto? – preguntó temeroso Harry mientras se sentaba en el suelo de su celda.

No tiene por que ser grave… tal vez solamente se trate de un nuevo hechizo para derrotar a Voldemort…

O tal vez comencemos a desaparecer en breves segundos…

No eres de gran ayuda.

Siento no poder pensar en positivo… discúlpeme si tengo miedo – respondió con sarcasmo – considerando que todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida ha sido de color de rosa…

Está bien, está bien… pero ¿crees que pensando esas cosas te sentirás mejor?

Puede que tengas razón pero… ¡ya no sé qué pensar! – sacudió con fuerza su cabeza – ¡hasta ahora no ha pasado nada! Nada que demuestre que Hermione esté viva, ni todos los demás… ¡sólo unas imágenes en mi mente!

¿Imágenes? ¿qué imágenes?

Pues… unas ¿qué más da? – el moreno se sonrojó al recordar cómo esa misma noche había recordado el momento exacto en el que se declaró y cómo ella aceptó ser su novia. Recordó cuán suaves eran sus labios. Fue como haberlo revivido. Aunque exactamente él no lo viviera… era muy confuso.

Entiendo – en el rostro del profesor se dibujó una sonrisa; la misma que utilizaba Dumbledore cada vez que veía a Harry y a Hermione juntos en la biblioteca estudiando. La misma que ponía Lupin cuando les vía reírse al haberse acordado de un chiste que contó su amigo. Cómo pudo estar tan ciego. Tantas cosas sorprendentemente visibles y él… tan torpe; como siempre. – Y aparte de eso… ¿alguna otra cosa?

No, nada más – el moreno miraba al suelo para ver si así conseguía ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Entonces no ha cambiado nada… no lo entiendo. Seguro que consiguió rescatar a Dumbledore y a su hermano… debería haber pasado algo. No sé, cualquier cosa – comenzaba a dar vueltas por su pequeña celda. – Algo… ¡no aguanto más! Debemos hablar con ella.

¿Será buena idea? – Harry alzó rápidamente la cabeza al oír que Snape iba a hablar con la castaña.

Creo que no perderemos nada intentándolo… - se encogió de hombros – Probaré… ¿Hermione? – miró fijamente al medallón.

¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Ha pasado algo? Siento no haber podido estar con vosotros es que… no sé cómo pasó pero fue como tocar un traslador. Al momento estábamos fuera y… - Ron comenzó a farfullar tan pronto como Hermione y Harry salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano.

Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada – comenzó a explicar la castaña.

No ha pasado nada malo – prosiguió el moreno que soltó la mano de su novia justo cuando el pelirrojo se lanzó para darles un gran abrazo.

Pensábamos que os habíais quedado ahí encerrados… - soltó Ron mientras seguía abrazando a sus amigos.

Mejor habla por ti, pobretón – Draco se acercó a la castaña y le apretó suavemente el hombro en señal de apoyo. Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa.

Sí, fíjate si estaba preocupado mi hermano que intentó tirar la puerta abajo con el hombro… - Ginny apartó "con suavidad" a su hermano para poder abrazar a sus dos amigos una vez más al puro estilo Weasly.

¡Oye! – se quejó Ron.

Déjala… ella también estaba muy preocupada… -ahora era el turno de Neville.

Y bien… ¿qué ha pasado ahí dentro? – Luna hizo la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer pero ninguno se atrevía.

Mmmm no sabría cómo explicarlo… pero estamos bien y eso es lo que importa ¿no? – Hermione no quería dar detalles de lo ocurrido, después de todo sabía que incluso las paredes podían oír.

Está bien… - no parecía muy contenta con la respuesta pero no se quejó y corrió a abrazarlos.

Sigue sin funcionar… - una vez más los susurros de derrota de Snape inundaban los oídos de Harry que intentaba por todos los medios calmarse caminando en círculos – y viéndote hacer círculos como un desquiciado no me ayudas… - dirigió una dura mirada al moreno.

¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer? ¿sentarme? ¿gritar a todo pulmón para que me dejen salir de aquí? ¿qué? – gritó con desesperación.

Creo que lo primero sería callarte – le ordenó una voz bastante familiar.

¿Quién? – el moreno hizo esa pregunta con miedo. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Sabía quién era pero… no podía ser; no era posible. Era una pesadilla. Sí, era eso estaba seguro. Una estúpida pesadilla de la que iba a despertar de un momento a otro.

¿Ya no me recuerdas? – al volver a oír la voz, tanto Snape como Harry dieron un pequeño bote.

No puede ser… - susurró Snape – no puede…

¿De qué se sorprende profesor? – preguntó entre dientes mientras le tiraba literalmente la bandeja de la comida.

Tú… ¿cómo ha ocurrido esto?

Pregúnteselo a su queridísimo alumno… ¿por qué ha pasado esto Harry? – el tono de la pregunta era peligroso. Muy pesado. Con mucha ira contenida. Pero a la vez contenía tristeza. Miedo. Rencor.

Yo… - no podía responder. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No. Eso era imposible. Pero… estaba ahí delante; definitivamente no era un espejismo.

¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? – le tiró la bandeja haciendo que toda la comida depositada en ella volase por los aires.

No… no… yo… no pude hacer eso… yo… - no lo entendía. ¿Él los abandonó? ¿Cuándo?

Yo te lo diré… no querías que nos pasase nada – contenía las lágrimas – querías ir tú solo, aún sabiendo lo que pasó en aquel cuarto. Sabías que no tenías ninguna posibilidad si no estábamos juntos. Y aún así… - ahora las lágrimas corrían velozmente por sus mejillas – aún así me dejaste. Por mi bien – suspiró – ¡tú no tienes ni idea! ¡No sabes qué es lo que puedes hacer por mi bien! Te odio – nunca pensó que sus labios dirían esas dos palabras mientras le miraba.

Pero… ¿qué estás diciendo? – susurró Harry mientras intentaba por todos los medios recordar qué había hecho.

Se me olvidaba… no puedes recordar nada de lo que has hecho ¿verdad? – su voz era tan parecida a la que usaba la profesora Umbridge que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno – Aquel día… aquel que iba a ser el último, nos separamos del resto para poder enfrentarnos a Voldemort mientras ellos, nuestros amigos, se encargaban de los mortifagos. Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer… Ellos… ellos… - reprimió un sollozo – lucharon como unos valientes, dieron sus vidas por ti, para que tú le vencieras… ¡no se cómo pudiste! – le volvió a reclamar con furia – recuerdo que me besaste – en ese instante se pasó el dedo índice por sus labios – me dijiste que era mejor que esperase fuera hasta que tú me avisases. Yo no quería pero tú insististe. Así que, después de mucho discutir, accedí. Me quedé fuera. Antes de entrar en la cueva me miraste y, después de susurrarme perdón, me apuntaste con la varita. Después lo único que pude ver fue oscuridad. Supongo que me escondiste detrás de un árbol porque ahí es dónde me encontraron. Me dijeron que Voldemort te había matado. Que no habías sido lo suficientemente poderoso. Y lloré. Lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas por ti. Hasta que, ayer, me dieron la gran noticia – siguió con sarcasmo – El gran Harry Potter estaba vivo y lo traían aquí. Al cuartel general. – el moreno seguía mirándola mientras, casi sin darse cuenta, sus pies le llevaban a estar más cerca de su guardiana – Voldemort me dijo que tendría que cuidaros para después vengarse… me resultó extraño que yo fuese la elegida para hacerlo pero él simplemente me señaló el brazo – en ese momento se levantó la manga de su ropa dejando a la vista la marca. Tanto Snape como Harry ahogaron un grito de terror. – Soy suya. No tiene que temer porque yo os ayude. Sabe que aunque lo haga él me encontrará y acabará con nosotros. Como debió haber hecho. Como hará dentro de poco.

Hermione… yo…


	21. El encuentro

¡Hola otra vez! ¿qué tal el fin de semana? Espero que bien :-)

Bueno, pues todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (la próxima vez pongo comillas… supongo que será lo mismo…)

Gracias por los reviews pero… tengo que contestarlos entre semana… es que hoy se me ha hecho muy tarde jejejejeje. Bueno, de todas formas espero que os guste… Aio!

No pronuncies mi nombre nunca – casi silbó las palabras – te desentendiste de todo. No tienes derecho a hablarme. Ni siquiera tienes derecho a respirar el mismo aire que yo… - se dio bruscamente la vuelta para poder salir de las mazmorras.

¡Espera! Yo… no sé lo que hice… ni siquiera sé el por qué.

¿No lo sabes? Yo te lo diré – respondió Hermione sin darse la vuelta – lo hiciste porque tuviste un sueño. Un sueño en el que el hechizo no funcionaba. Un sueño en el que Voldemort me mataba. Creíste ver el futuro Harry. Pero por más que intenté decirte que no pasaba nada de eso, nunca creíste en mí. Y te aseguro que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Yo utilizo la oclumancia. Y veo, que aunque sepas dominarla, tú nunca lo has hecho. Espero que ahora sí lo hagas. – y salió dando un portazo.

¡Maldita sea! – rezongó Snape – ¡tenemos que evitar que eso ocurra! Tienes que realizar el hechizo.

¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿cómo? – se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras lentamente se sentaba en el suelo - ¿Cómo he podido hacer eso?

Ahora eso no importa… lo más urgente es hablar con tu yo pasado y me da igual si se lleva un susto de muerte. Tenemos que evitar que crea en ese sueño…

¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? – parecía al borde de la desesperación.

Bueno… tú sabes utilizar la legeremancia ¿no? Puedes aparecerte en su sueño.

Estás bromeando ¿verdad? – preguntó incrédulo – no soy tan poderoso… no creo que pueda entrar siquiera en su mente.

¡Vamos! Tienes que intentarlo. Ella intenta ayudar…

¿Qué intenta ayudar? Parecía furiosa conmigo…

Y de hecho lo está – de repente Ubertus entró en las celdas oyendo únicamente el final de la conversación – tú le abandonaste Potter – se acercó a su celda – No sé por qué aún estáis vivos… no lo entiendo. El amo debería haber acabado con vosotros ya… - sonrió ante la expectativa.

¡Piérdete! – exclamó Harry mientras se sentaba en su "cama".

¡Vaya! Hoy estamos contestones ¿eh? Tal vez tendría que darte tu merecido… - sacó la varita y apuntó a la cabeza del moreno.

Todos sabemos que no puedes hacerme nada hasta que Voldemort venga… deja de hacer el estúpido – dijo cansado el moreno mientras le miraba con sorna.

Te equivocas… yo sí puedo. Yo te capturé. Y a ella. Por eso merezco este honor. Pero… pensándolo bien será mejor que lo haga mañana. Delante de todos. Así quedará claro quien es el favorito de mi señor. Nos vemos mañana Potter. – se despidió con una mano como quien se despide de un gran amigo. – ¡Ah! Me olvidaba de ti… - le dirigió una mirada divertida al antiguo profesor de pociones – tú también tendrás el gran honor de conocer los poderes que me ha concedido el maestro…

Estoy impaciente – respondió con sarcasmo.

Muy bien, muy bien… nos vemos mañana – dicho esto desapareció por la puerta.

¡Genial! Ahora resulta que este mal nacido va a acabar conmigo.

Como te he dicho antes, tienes que hablar con tu yo del pasado… como podrás comprobar es muy urgente.

¡Ya te he dicho que no puedo!

¿Crees que la única persona en el mundo que puede acabar con Voldemort no puede comunicarse consigo mismo? Que conste que me cuesta mucho decir esto pero – suspiró intentando sopesar las palabras – eres un gran mago Harry James Potter. Eres mucho mejor que tu padre. Eres mejor que Dumbledore. Eres – lo que iba a decir parecía exigirle mucho sacrificio – mejor que yo. – esto último hizo que en la cara del moreno apareciese una sonrisa – Eres un gran mago. Bueno, en realidad eres el mejor. Eres el único que puede acabar con Voldemort.

Así que crees que soy el mejor ¿verdad?

No me lo hagas repetir Potter y ponte a trabajar. Seguramente tenemos muy poco tiempo.

Entonces… ¿estás seguro que Hermione quería ayudarnos? ¿Qué quería ayudarme? – el pensamiento de que la castaña le odiase poblaba su cabeza.

Piénsalo un poco. Si te odiase por qué te iba a contar todo. Seguramente ni siquiera te hubiese hablado.

¿Seguro?

¿Qué quieres que haga para que te lo creas? Está bien, está bien… recuerda todos los malos momentos que has pasado… ¿qué es lo que tienen en común?

Hermione – sonrió – Hermione ayudándome.

Entonces ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente? Nunca sabré lo que ha visto una sabelotodo insufrible en un egocéntrico – murmuró mientras se tumbaba en la "cama"

¿Snape?

¿Sí? Ahora qué pasa…

¿Podrías ayudarme? Creo que hace mucho que no practico la legeremancia…

¿Será posible que el gran Harry Potter me esté pidiendo ayuda? – se incorporó.

Después de todo… eres el único que puede ayudarme… - se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia al hecho de pedirle ayuda.

Así me gusta. Que no te de miedo mostrar tu simpatía por mi – sonrió con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en frente suyo. – Cuando quieras comenzamos…

Espero no ver algo de lo que después me arrepienta – sonrió mientras que su antiguo profesor podía cara de odio. - ¿Preparado? – Snape sólo cerró durante unos segundos los ojos y después le miró – legeremens…

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo hubiese notado una chica les estuvo observando desde que salió de aquella habitación. Sonrió. Su plan funcionaba. Ahora era el turno de Harry. Debía conseguirlo. Pero, si de algo estaba segura en este mundo, era que lo iba a lograr. Por eso mismo les contó todo. Sabía que reaccionaría. Se alejó por el pasillo. Voldemort iba a pagar caro su despiste. Debió suponer que ella siempre le iba a ayudar por muchas tonterías que hiciese. Siempre.

Tienes que concentrarte... – repetía una y otra vez Snape

¿Más aún? Creo que he visto toda tu infancia. Incluso cosas que no debería... – recordó cómo, en una de sus incursiones en los recuerdos de su profesor, le descubrió garabateando palabras en una carta para enviársela a una chica que le gustaba. Estuvo parte de la noche sin poder volver a concentrarse por la mera idea de haber visto a su profesor completamente enamorado.

Ya está bien. – elevó casi imperceptiblemente la voz. – Tienes que conseguir que no pueda bloquearte...

Está bien, está bien. Averiguaré todos los secretos de tu mente pero... creo que es muy difícil que consiga introducirme en los sueños de mi yo del pasado... – susurró Harry mientras cerraba los ojos por el cansancio y por los pocos rayos del sol que entraban por las rendijas de su celda.

Hay un hechizo. – le informó su ex profesor – pero... no consigo recordarlo...

¿No consigues recordarlo? Pues sí que estamos bien... – replicó con sarcasmo.

Es muy difícil recordar todos los hechizos de los libros ¿sabes? Bueno, qué te voy a contar a ti... la única persona de los tres que conseguía hacer eso era...

¡Hermione! – gritaron los dos a la vez.

¿Crees que querrá ayudarnos? – preguntó el moreno bajando nuevamente la voz.

Eso no es lo importante. Lo importante en ese momento es saber si puede hacerlo...

¡Vaya! Estáis despiertos... ¡qué desilusión! – acababa de entrar la castaña por la puerta de los calabozos con las bandejas de comida en las manos – esperaba poder dejaros la comida sin tener que oír vuestras voces... – se acercó a la celda de Snape y, tal como hizo la vez pasada, volvió a tirar la comida.

Buenos días a ti también – respondió sarcástico Harry cuando ella estuvo frente a su celda y le tiró su comida A pesar de las circunstancias su orgullo volvía a emerger.

¡Vaya! Estamos susceptibles hoy... – sonrió de medio lado – será mejor que tengas cuidado cuando te comas la comida no vaya a ser que, por un descuido, te atragantes... nadie querría eso... – sacó de su repertorio su mejor tono sarcástico e irónico.

Tranquilos... – intentó mediar Snape. Necesitaba preguntarle si recordaba algún hechizo para ayudarles.

No me diga lo que tengo que hacer – replicó molesta entre dientes.

¿Ya estáis peleando otra vez? – Ubertus, el otro vigilante, había entrado en el calabozo por orden expresa de Voldemort. No se fiaba del todo de que Hermione cumpliese todos sus deberes al pie de la letra. Temía que decidiese ayudar a Harry.

El que faltaba... – susurró la castaña mientras se preparaba para salir de ahí – Será mejor que me vaya.

No, espera un momento – la detuvo agarrándola de un brazo – Cuando pones esa cara de asco estás preciosa – ironizó al vez la mueca de desagrado de la castaña cuando la mano de Ubertus asió firmemente su brazo.

Entonces, frente a ti, siempre debo estar hermosa – le replicó sin apartar la mirada.

Hoy tenemos un mal día ¿verdad? – se puso detrás de ella – tal vez te lo pueda alegrar... – sostuvo sus brazos con su mano derecha y con la izquierda apartó bruscamente el pelo de su cuello.

¿Hoy van a acabar contigo? – le respondió mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

No... – bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro terrorífico – hoy vas a tener suerte. Alguien se va a acercar a una asquerosa sangre sucia – acercó sus labios al cuello desprotegido de ella. Tanto que podía sentir su aliento sobre la piel. Harry observaba la situación apretando fuertemente los dientes. Casi sin darse cuenta estaba frente a ellos agarrando los barrotes de su celda. Seguramente si estos no existieran ya se habría encargado personalmente de arrancarle esa asquerosa sonrisa de su cara.

¿Tú crees? – le susurró la castaña mientras dejaba a Ubertus acercarse a ella. Mentalmente contaba los segundos que iban pasando antes de que sus labios entrasen en contacto con su piel. Justo cuando el aliento de su opresor chocaba contra su cuello en medio de una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber lo que eso provocaría en ella, recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas que le dejó sin aliento. Este brusco movimiento por parte de la castaña fue secundado por otro aún más fuerte en las rodillas haciendo que éste perdiese el equilibrio acabando en el suelo boca arriba – Pues mira por dónde vas a tener razón… - le dijo con sarcasmo mientras le veía agarrarse frenéticamente las rótulas – me acabas de alegrar el día.

¡Cómo te atreves! – gritó Ubertus lleno de furia. – No tienes ni idea lo que significa esto…

Creo que me hago una vaga idea…

Hoy… - siguió mientras se tragaba el dolor – hoy… - recalcó al levantarse y apoyarse en la pared con su espalda – vas a morir. ¡Pero antes verás cómo mueren ellos!

¿Me vas a dar una alegría antes de morir? ¡Qué amable! – respondió con ironía – Ahora será mejor que te vayas con tu señor a llorarle un poco – entrecerró los ojos intentando controlar toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! – se inclinó hacia delante y, con ayuda de ese movimiento, golpeó a Hermione haciendo que de su labio saliese un pequeño reguero de sangre. Al ver cómo la castaña era golpeada Harry apretó frenéticamente los barrotes de la celda haciendo que las paredes temblasen. Pero, al parecer, ni Hermione ni Ubertus notaron ese cambio.

Asquerosa sangre sucia – repitió casi automáticamente – Tengo que decirle a Voldemort que os enseñe un vocabulario más extenso – siguió con una media sonrisa mientras se quitaba la sangre con el reverso de su mano.

Voy a disfrutar mucho con esto… - la miró de arriba abajo – disfrutaré oyéndote gritar de dolor – en su rostro apareció una sonrisa sádica.

Ten en cuenta que ya estoy muerta – Hermione se había acercado a él y le susurraba con rabia las palabras – No creas que puedes asustarme…

Ya lo veremos… - dicho esto salió del calabozo cerrando con brusquedad la puerta a su espalda.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry en cuanto se fue su guardián – Te juro que me las pagará todas juntas… ese cerdo… - sus dientes estaban tan juntos que casi se podía oír el rechinar a dos kilómetros a la redonda.

No necesito tu preocupación – respondió Hermione – ni tu venganza. Reconozco que las necesité, pero ya no… - la voz de la castaña era dura pero a la vez… había algo raro, algo que hacía que en la mente de Harry saltase una especie de click. – Y ahora – se dio la vuelta para mirarlo otra vez a los ojos – será mejor que comáis para tener suficiente fuerza. Tenéis que aguantar todo lo que os van a hacer, sino Voldemort se enfadará… - se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla volvió a darse la vuelta. Esta vez sus ojos estaban brillantes y parecía querer comunicarse con ellos – no os atragantéis con la comida… sería frustrante tener que ver cómo morís de esa forma… - cerró lentamente los ojos y, sin ninguna otra palabra más, se fue de los calabozos.

¡Genial! No he podido hablar con ella y encima tienen previsto acabar con nosotros esta misma tarde… - Snape se sentó derrotado en su "cama" mientras se sujetaba con sus manos la cabeza. De repente, oyó un ruido en la celda contigua. Miró rápidamente al origen y descubrió a Harry de rodillas moviendo con desesperación su comida - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Buscando – murmuró sin dejar de apartar pequeños trozos de una comida que buenamente hubiese valido para rellenar los huecos de alguna pared.

¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás buscando? ¿Una forma de desaparecer dentro del plato? – preguntó Snape mientras se acercaba a él.

Esto es lo que estaba buscando – de entre los restos había sacado un trozo de pergamino bastante sucio que tenía garabateado algo.

¿Qué es eso?

Es el hechizo. El hechizo que me ayudará a entrar en mis sueños…

¿De qué estás hablando? – el profesor temía que su ex alumno tuviese alucinaciones.

Hermione me ha dejado esta nota. Es el hechizo que no podías recordar – dijo con toda tranquilidad mientras le mostraba el trozo de pergamino.

¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó una vez había cogido el hechizo.

La forma en que me ha mirado… siempre me miraba así cuando iba a decirme algo importante.

Sigo sin entender… - Snape seguía examinando el hechizo.

Cuando se ha detenido en la puerta y se ha dado la vuelta. Me ha mirado detenidamente. – comenzó a explicar Harry mientras se sentaba en el suelo cruzando sus piernas – siempre he sabido que nos podíamos comunicar sin palabras. Con el tiempo empecé a descubrir lo que significaban cada una de sus miradas, cada una de sus caricias…

Eso es muy bonito… - le cortó con urgencia – pero ¿por qué te has puesto a remover toda tu comida?

Después de mirarme dijo que no nos atragantásemos… que no quería vernos morir así… me di cuenta de que nos quería ayudar. Y esa ayuda estaba relacionada con la comida que me acababa de dar. Así que uní cabos y he ahí el trofeo – sonrió orgulloso.

Justo cuando pensé que no podíais ser más raros me topo con esto… - Snape rodó sus ojos y se sentó en frente del muchacho. – Espero que esto funcione… Veamos, antes de concentrarte totalmente has de pronunciar estas palabras Tempus juntarae.

Muy bien, será mejor que comience ya… no vaya a ser que vuelva ese desgraciado y quiera comenzar la fiesta antes…

Concéntrate – exigió su profesor – cierra los ojos y repite mentalmente el hechizo – el moreno cumplió exactamente las palabras de Snape recitando en un susurro legeremens…

Hermione estaba en el pasillo reprimiendo con mucho esfuerzo las lágrimas. Dio gracias por poder recordar aún la pesadilla que le relató Voldemort entre risas cuando le reveló la gran noticia de que había acabado con Harry Potter. Le resultaba extraño que él le contase su "aventura" del pasado. De cómo se enteró por medio de Ubertus del famoso hechizo y del medallón que lo guardaba. Cómo ese mal nacido les había perseguido desde que Voldemort les vio salir del castillo. Si tan sólo se pudiese dar cuenta del terrible error que había cometido… claro que él siempre dio por hecho que ella volvió al presente después de deshacer algunas cosas. Pensó que ella era lo suficientemente responsable como para saber que no se podía vivir en el pasado ya que eso tendría grandes consecuencias. Lo que él no tuvo en cuenta es que, después de todos esos años de humillaciones, su carácter había cambiado mucho. Ya no era tan responsable en cuanto a sus acciones. Y, ahora más que nunca, su corazón mandaba mucho más que su propio cerebro. Deslizó su espalda por la pared hasta quedarse sentada en el frío suelo. Se agarró las rodillas y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Ya todo daba igual. Él la había entendido. Por un momento temió que no lo hubiese hecho pero… recordaba perfectamente el porqué de algunas de sus miradas. Ahora estaba todo ganado… todo. Sólo quedaba el pequeño detalle de si funcionaría el sueño con el antiguo Harry. Rezó con todo su ser.

¿Así qué han ido al ministerio? – Voldemort hablaba mentalmente con Ubertus. En el último momento decidió que debía espiarlos desde que salieron del colegio; no tenia sentido que les observase al día siguiente. Había tomado una buena decisión.

Sí mi señor – Ubertus había salido de su escondite después de que los siete magos hubiesen subido a sus fantasmagóricas monturas. Ahora estaba apoyado contra la entrada al ministerio mirando directamente al oscuro cielo. No había ni una sola estrella, incluso la luna parecía haberse camuflado para no ser el blanco de la vigilancia de aquel mortifago. – Acaban de huir prácticamente.

¿Y qué es lo que podrían haber hecho ahí? La profecía se rompió… - ahora Voldemort caminaba en círculos por el despacho. No entendía exactamente el porqué de ese comportamiento. Si la profecía estaba rota… ¿qué sentido tenía volver a ese lugar? ¿Acaso querían intentar resolver la desaparición de Sirius? La simple idea hizo que se carcajeara. Era una estúpida pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué se arriesgaban tanto por intentar recuperar a un mugriento traidor?

Creo que no tenía nada que ver con la profecía amo… - la voz de Ubertus resonó en su cabeza interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

¿Fueron a investigar el velo? – en el fondo sentía que era una pregunta bastante tonta.

No, no es eso señor… - ¿Acaso el tono de la voz de su súbdito era de miedo? No podía ser… en el ministerio no había nada que… ¡un momento! ¡un maldito momento!

La habitación… eso es lo que estaban buscando… - no buscaba la confirmación de su esclavo. Únicamente se lo estaba confirmando a si mismo. ¡Qué tonto había sido! Debió haberlo entendido desde el principio. Después de todo la sangre sucia era muy inteligente. Acaba de demostrárselo una vez más. Cuánto la odiaba…

Sí mi amo… se lo oí decir a uno de ellos… ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga? – parecía preocupado. Por lo que había oído habían encontrado un hechizo para deshacerse de su amo. Debía ayudarlo a toda costa.

No hace falta que hagas nada… - ahora en su cara se asomaba un atisbo de sonrisa. Habían ganado una pequeña batalla pero no la guerra. Aún quedaba una oportunidad. – Yo me encargaré de todo… será mejor que vuelvas – cortó la comunicación. El silencio que había inundado segundos antes el despacho fue desplazado por una macabra carcajada. Sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer; ya lo había hecho antes con excelentes resultados…

Muy bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ¿no? – dijo Ginny enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda – Ha sido un … - reprimió un sonoro bostezo – día muy duro…

Tienes razón – le apoyó Hermione – debemos descansar por lo que pueda pasar…

Eres muy positiva ¿nadie te lo había dicho antes? – replicó con sarcasmo Draco. Ni que decir tiene que este comentario consiguió una mirada de odio de cierto moreno – Tranquilo… era una broma – le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo.

Bueno ¡todos a la cama! – ordenó la castaña con su mejor voz de prefecta.

Está bien, está bien… hasta mañana – refunfuñó Draco mientras tomaba el camino a la sala de Slythering.

Hasta mañana Ronnie – se despidió Luna dando un sonoro beso en la mejilla al colorado pelirrojo – Buenas noches a todos – ya se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía con paso lento a sus habitaciones.

¡Vaya! No sabía que tenías novia Ronnie… - le dijo divertida su hermana mientras entraban en la Sala común.

¡Será mejor que te calles! – le respondió arrastrando las sílabas haciendo una perfecta imitación del rubio de Slythering.

¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – levantó las palmas de las manos en señal de paz - ¡Buenas noches a todos! – primero se acercó a Harry y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, después se acercó a un sorprendido Neville y repitió la misma acción. Aunque en este caso el beso no fue tan pequeño claro está. Su hermano se quedó atónito viendo la escena. Parecía que estaban a punto de salirle humo por las orejas; cosa que divirtió mucho a su hermana que aún no separaba los brazos del cuello de su compañero de casa.

¡Ya está bien! – gritó de repente Ron haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen - ¡Deja de estrujarle!

¡Hago lo que me da la gana! – le sacó la lengua en forma de respuesta. Después lo único que pudo hacer la pelirroja fue huir del radio de acción de su hermano. Como subió tan rápido no la pudo coger. Se quedó estático al pie de las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas y, de pronto, ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Neville. En su cara se dibujó una media sonrisa y comenzó a andar muy lentamente. En cuanto su compañero se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaba tomando comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Ron ya estaba a dos pasos de él cuando Neville comenzó a correr desesperadamente a su cuarto.

¡No importa cuanto corras! ¡Recuerda que yo también puedo entrar en el cuarto! – le amenazaba el pelirrojo mientras le seguía por las escaleras - ¡Buenas noches! – de repente se había parado y dándose la media vuelta les había hablado a sus amigos – lo siento pero tengo prisa… ¡he de matar a alguien! – volvió a su loca carrera - ¡Neville! – canturreó – Abre la puerta… sólo quiero hablar contigo… ¡Si no te voy a hacer daño!

Pobre Neville… será mejor que suba enseguida para que no le mate… - dijo resignado Harry cuando oyó un portazo y un grito ahogado.

Sí, será lo mejor – le respondió la castaña con una amplia sonrisa.

Te acompaño hasta la puerta – le dijo el moreno ofreciéndole su brazo para que ella se apoyase como todo un galán.

Será mejor que me acompañes sólo hasta las escaleras – rió Hermione aceptando el brazo de su novio.

¡Hecho!

Bueno… ya hemos llegado – Hermione se subió a la primera de las escaleras.

Bueno, hasta mañana – Harry se había dado la vuelta y comenzaba a andar hacía su habitación.

Un momento ¿y mi beso de buenas noches? – preguntó extrañada la castaña.

¿Beso de buenas noches? – preguntó el moreno sin darse la vuelta – Mmmm será mejor que se lo pidas a tu novio ¿no? – se encogió de hombros tratando de contener la risa.

Tienes razón – Hermione bajó del escalón y parecía dirigirse a la sala común – será mejor que me de prisa o Draco ya habrá llegado a su habitación…

¿Qué? – en menos de dos segundos Harry ya estaba detrás de la castaña.

Pues eso… le voy a pedir a mi novio mi beso de buenas noches… ¿ocurre algo? – se dio la vuelta mirando al moreno con una gran sonrisa.

Eres… eres… - mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras precisas se acercaba lentamente a ella - ¡una bruja! – estalló en carcajadas contagiando a la chica que tenía en frente.

Puede ser… - la sonrisa se consumió poco a poco en sus labios y se acercó a milímetros de su novio – pero ahora quiero mi beso de buenas noches – siguió con voz de niña.

¿Crees que Draco estará despierto? – cada vez estaba más cerca de sus labios.

Creo que no… - de repente se separó de él con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¡tendré que conformarme contigo! – y rápidamente volvió a subir los escalones a su habitación.

¡Traidora! – gritaba entre risas Harry

¿Por qué? – preguntaba con inocencia desde la seguridad de su sexto escalón. – Es la verdad – puso sus brazos detrás de la espalda.

¿Ah sí? – el moreno entrecerró sus ojos – pues vete con él si tanto le quieres – se dio la vuelta bruscamente y casi corrió hacia su habitación.

¡Harry! – Hermione bajó las escaleras siguiendo a su novio. Lo que ella no sabía es que él estaba esperándola en uno de los rincones de la escalera. En cuanto pasó por ahí la agarró con suavidad por los brazos y, sin que ella lo esperase, la besó con pasión.

¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó el moreno cuando se separaron.

¿Eh? – estaba confundida después de aquel beso. Le costaba recuperar la conciencia.

¡Lo sabía! – rió triunfante Harry

¡Eres un tramposo! – le dijo también entre risas la castaña – Eso no es justo… - hizo pucheros.

Tampoco es justo que me hagas creer que me cambias por Malfoy ¿no? – se volvió a acercar a ella.

No me querías dar mi beso de buenas noches… - se justificó mirando al suelo con la misma expresión de niña buena.

Eres preciosa… ¿te lo había comentado alguna vez?

Hoy no – sonrió y le besó.

¡Qué escena más tierna! – les interrumpió Ron que había bajado a recoger a su amigo. Extrañamente esta escena ya no le revolvió tanto el estómago. Sí, el dolor seguía ahí pero… ya no era tan grande.

Ron… ¿no estarías espiándonos verdad? – le miró Harry sin soltar a Hermione – me refiero – siguió al ver la mirada de su amigo – a que no estarás cogiendo ideas para despedirte la próxima vez de Luna ¿no? – el rostro del pelirrojo bien podía haber competido con el color de su pelo – es que… un beso en la mejilla… - rió el moreno mientras le daba un suave beso a su novia y huía a su habitación.

¿Te gusta mucho Harry? – preguntó de repente Ron a Hermione.

Pues sí… - respondió tímidamente.

Te lo pregunto por que creo que mañana estará totalmente muerto – sonrió.

No le hagas mucho daño ¿eh? – le previno la castaña siguiendo el juego.

¿Entonces puedo hacerle un poco? – se frotó las manos.

Sólo un poco – le guiñó un ojo. Sin poderlo evitarlo el pelirrojo volvió a ponerse rojo por segunda vez en tres minutos. – Buenas noches – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y desapareció por las escaleras.

Buenas noches… - susurró y, antes de que su mente procesase los acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrir se dirigió a la puerta - ¡me las vais a pagar! – gritó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Después de una pelea de almohadas, en la que los únicos perdedores fueron los cojines, un muchacho moreno descansaba plácidamente en su cama. Si a eso se le podía llamar placidez… Se movía mucho y parecía reprimir algún que otro grito de temor. Seguramente estaba en medio de otra de sus usuales pesadillas protagonizadas por un mago oscuro… muy oscuro.

¡Finalmente he acabado con ella! – se carcajeaba Voldemort mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de Hermione – ¿creías en serio que ese estúpido hechizo iba a acabar conmigo? No seas ridículo…

Yo… no sé lo que ha podido salir mal… el hechizo debía funcionar… - balbuceaba mientras se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo de su novia.

¡Pequeño iluso! Deberías saber que nada puede acabar conmigo… ¡soy el mago más poderoso!. He acabado con todos tus amigos y protectores. Y ahora sólo me falta quitarte de en medio. Al muchacho que muchos creen será mi fin, a la única esperanza del mundo mágico… - susurró mientras se acercó a él – Seguro que estás deseando que acabe contigo ¿Verdad? – preguntó al ver la cara de Harry. Vio con sus ojos el estado de shock en el que se encontraba el moreno que en ese momento tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione intentando sentir el más ligero movimiento de su corazón. – Está muerta – le devolvió a la realidad – ha sido tu culpa… por ti todos están muertos. Por tus necedades todo el mundo mágico pagará un precio muy alto… - se apartó de la patética escena que estaba protagonizando su, hasta ahora, más temido enemigo – pensándolo mejor te dejaré vivo para que puedas disfrutar con todo el sufrimiento que has causado… - se alejó dejando a un destrozado muchacho llorando amargamente y sin saber qué hacer.

¡Vaya! Veo que sigo sin utilizar la oclumancia... – una voz conocida resonó en el vacío imaginado por el muchacho.

¿Quién eres? – parecía una pregunta echa con falso interés. Realmente era difícil para él apartar toda su atención de la desoladora escena que tenía enfrente.

No está muerta...

¿No está muerta? ¿No está muerta? – repetía furiosamente - ¿Acaso no has visto lo que ha pasado? ¿No has visto cómo la maldición imperdonable que iba dirigida a mi se estrellaba contra su corazón? ¿Te lo has perdido? Si quieres podemos volver a repetirlo para que lo veas con todo detalle...

No recordaba ser tan irónico... – ahora se podía vislumbrar una silueta lejana – Será mejor que hablemos, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo...

No quiero hablar – seguía sin intentar buscar con la mirada a su interlocutor – Sólo quiero desaparecer; descansar. Dejar que todos los demás descansen de mí...

Sí, es cierto. Yo solía pensar así pero me he dado cuenta que lo único que consigo con eso es hacer más daño del que intento reparar... – cada vez se acercaba más.

¿A ti también te persigue un psicópata y todo el mundo depende de lo que hagas? ¡Genial! Si quieres podemos recordar batallitas.

Escúchame...

Ya te he dicho que no quiero escuchar... estoy muy cansado. – ahora la figura que hablaba con él se distorsionaba aún más en la oscuridad – Ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar... no queda nada... nada...

Ella no querría que te hundieses así...

¡¿Qué sabes tú de ella! – se levantó de un saltó dándose la media vuelta - ¿No serás un maldito mortifago verdad?

¿No entiendes que esto es un sueño? ¿Un estúpido sueño?

Sí, claro. Ahora me dirás que has venido a ayudarme ¿me equivoco? ¡Todos los que de verdad me ayudaron están muertos!

¡Deja de compadecerte! – casi parecía gritárselo a sí mismo que a su yo pasado - ¡Tienes que luchar! ¡¿Acaso no vale de nada su sacrificio! Ella sólo quería que vivieses; quería que acabases con él…

¡Vete al infierno! – gritó el muchacho con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas salían furiosas de sus ojos y lentamente fue cayendo al suelo. No podía soportarlo más. Sentía que su corazón se iba apagando lentamente.

¿Qué he de hacer para que hables conmigo? – preguntaba impaciente la otra figura.

No tienes que hacer nada… - el moreno se había sentado al lado del cuerpo inerte de Hermione. La recogió entre sus brazos hundiendo su cara entre el cabello de su novia. – Será mejor que te vayas… - susurró – déjame estar con ella… - cada vez iba aumentando el volumen – sólo con ella… ¡Vete! – terminó gritando.

Veo que sólo hay una forma de hacer que hables conmigo ¿verdad? – rebuscó entre su túnica la varita. Al principio se sorprendió al verla en el bolsillo interior. Pero recordó que Voldemort también la llevaba. Eso sólo significaba una cosa; que antes era pésimo utilizando la oclumancia. Cualquiera podía entrar en su mente y acabar con sus ganas de vivir desde su subconsciente. Sacudió furiosamente su cabeza y se concentró. La única forma de que su yo pasado confiase en él era mostrarle su patronus. Sólo dos personas podían lograr que un gran ciervo plateado apareciese para patear a los dementores. Inspiró colocando su mirada en cualquier punto lo bastante alejado para dejar de ver la imagen de Hermione muerta. Por su mente pasó el momento exacto en el que ella aceptó ser su novia. Sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. – Expecto Patronum – susurró y de su varita salió un ciervo plateado que se dirigió hasta su yo pasado. Una vez allí le dio pequeños golpes con su cabeza en el hombro de aquel muchacho destrozado.

Cornamenta – susurró cuando vio al magnifico ciervo a su lado - ¿de dónde has salido? ¿papá? – escudriñó los alrededores esperando ver alguna señal de su desparecido progenitor.

Lo siento, no soy él – Harry se acercaba cada vez más a su yo pasado – pero creo que puedes confiar en mi…

Sí claro… ¿por qué no? ¡¿crees que enseñándome un ridículo expecto pratronum vas a engañarme! Seguro que hay mucha gente que puede hacer un ciervo… - apartó de un manotazo al animal que se evaporó en menos de un segundo.

¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser tan desconfiado? – sacudió la cabeza. Bueno, si analizaba la situación, era normal que fuese desconfiado. Después de algunos de los profesores y "amigos" que había tenido… en primero el profesor Quirrel ¿qué decir de él? Era bastante tímido pero tenía una sorpresita en la cabeza… en segundo el profesor Lockhart, de este mejor si se acordaba ¡menudo fiasco! En tercero… cambió los papeles de amigo; creyó que Sirius sólo quería matarle y sintió pena por Colagusano ¡sólo que era al revés! En fin… en cuarto, un maniaco se hace pasar por un profesor y casi lo mata, sin contar que Voldemort logró resurgir. También deberíamos añadirle los celos de Ron. Y en quinto… ¡la profesora Umbridge! Y después se entera de la profecía, añadiéndole que Dumbledore le ocultaba cosas. Era normal ser desconfiado. Pero… ¿cómo podía hacer que confiase en él? Sólo había una persona en la que confiase plenamente y bueno… en este momento estaba muerta. ¡Hasta él mismo comenzaba a plantearse si esto sería una buena idea! Pero no podía dejarlo pasar, no después de ver todo lo que pasaba. Lentamente se acercó pensando qué podía hacer o decirle para que confiase en él. Tal vez podría decirle algo que nadie más supiera. Algún secreto… de repente se le ocurrió. Cerró los ojos concentrándose y sonrió. Había entrado en la mente de su yo pasado y sólo había un secreto que estaba guardado bajo mil hechizos. Supuso cual era. - ¿Crees que tu novia ha muerto verdad? – preguntó casi en un susurro. Su yo pasado dio un pequeño saltito ¿Cómo podía ser que conociese esa información? Estaba seguro de haberla guardado en lo más profundo de su mente para no causarle ningún daño a ella. Giró lentamente la cabeza y observó al chico que estaba de pie junto a él dejando suavemente a Hermione otra vez en el suelo y se levantó sorprendido. Tenía enfrente de él a un muchacho idéntico a él… bueno, sólo que unos años más mayor. No lo podía creer.

Eres… eres… - desconcertado miraba una y otra vez de arriba abajo al extraño que se había materializado. – Eres… yo… - susurró mientras miraba la frente de su doble.

¿Es esto lo que querías ver? – levantó su flequillo mostrando su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. – ¿Ahora me vas a escuchar? – el chico que tenía enfrente a penas llegó a asentir – Voldemort lo único que quiere es que huyas lo más lejos posible y no acabes con él. No te preocupes estoy seguro de que el hechizo funcionará y le mandará al infierno.

Pero… ¿y Hermione? ¿cómo sabes que está viva?

Bueno, yo mismo la he visto… en el futuro claro.

¿Me estás diciendo que estoy entrando en mis sueños pasados? Eso es muy difícil de creer… después de todo se me da fatal la legeremancia.

Y la oclumancia también… si no yo no podría entrar con esta facilidad ¡si puedo traer hasta varita y hacer encantamientos! – dijo con pesar – pero no te preocupes – siguió al ver que su yo pasado volvía la mirada a Hermione – ella siempre estará contigo… viva. – le sonrió – bueno, con nosotros – rió.

¿Y qué pasará en el futuro?

¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – la pregunta sólo dejaba espacio a una respuesta.

No, no quiero saberlo – bajó su mirada.

Sólo tienes que estar preparado y recitar el hechizo… otra cosa muy importante. No debes hablar con nadie de esto ¿entendido?

¿Ni siquiera con Hermione?

Exacto. Es más… ella no debe saberlo por nada del mundo ¿has entendido?

Sí, claro. No estoy muy seguro del porqué pero…

¡Ah! Y para que Voldemort no sospeche será mejor que te aísles de todos… tienes que estar siempre solo.

¿Siempre? Hermione se enfadará conmigo…

No te preocupes, no puede enfadarse contigo. Creeme puedes llegar a hacer cosas peores y ella siempre te perdonará – recordó con una sonrisa todos los momentos que había pasado con su novia.

Muy bien. Será mejor que te haga caso… ¡no creo que me vayas a dar malos consejos! – sonrió.

Entonces… ¿hecho? – le ofreció su mano para cerrar el trato.

Hecho – Harry recibió un gran apretón de manos de parte de su yo pasado. – Es muy extraño dar la mano a mi yo futuro…

Ni que lo digas… Ahora tengo que irme, nos veremos pronto

¡Un momento! ¿cómo voy a estar alejado de todos y enterarme de cuando empiece la batalla para ayudarles?

Eso es fácil… ¿recuerdas el encantamiento desilusionador? – le sonrió mientras se alejaba – practica el hechizo ¿vale?

¡No te preocupes! – se despidió con la mano. Cinco años después un chico moreno recuperó la conciencia y miró a su alrededor.

¡No! – gritó Harry cuando el sueño se acabó. Respiraba entrecortadamente e intentaba recordar todo lo que había pasado. Inspiró con fuerza soltando el aire rítmicamente. A su mente vino nuevamente el recuerdo del cuerpo inerte de Hermione protegiéndole de Voldemort. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza como intentando sacarla de su cerebro. Pasado un segundo la sonrisa volvió a sus labios. Ella estaba viva. Estaba viva en el presente y en el pasado. Ahora sólo tenía que poner en marcha su plan. Debía alejarse de todos. Pero… ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? Miró a sus compañeros de cuarto que aún seguían dormidos. Tal vez si se iba en ese momento… ¡eso era! ¡tenía que irse! Después de todo no tenían que enterarse que los abandonó por un sueño ¿verdad? Tomó su capa y en una mochila puso unas cuantas cosas. Antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación tomó la decisión de escribirles una nota de despedida. Así quedaría todo más real. O eso esperaba claro. Tomó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino.

"_Queridos amigos:_

_Estoy seguro de que os estaréis preguntando qué demonios está pasando por mi cabeza pero… ni siquiera yo lo sé. Lo único que veo claro es que tengo que alejarme de todos vosotros. No quiero ser el culpable de vuestras muertes. Yo…lo siento pero he de irme. No me busquéis por favor. Creedme estaréis mejor sin mi. Sé que la Orden conseguirá acabar con Voldemort, no me necesitan. Por favor cuidad de vosotros mismos y sobrevivid…_

_Con cariño_

_Harry James Potter"_

Sabía que cuando encontrasen esta nota querrían encontrarle a toda costa y volver a llevarle al castillo aunque fuese a rastras. Sobre todo Hermione. Pero… si de algo estaba seguro es de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Después de todo no siempre aparece tu yo futuro en sueños para aconsejarte y salvarte la vida. Dejó la nota encima de su cama y salió por la puerta. La cerró lentamente para no provocar ningún ruido y se aplicó el encantamiento desilusionador. Se paró a los pies de las escaleras que comunicaban la sala común con el cuarto de las chicas deseando poder despedirse de ella. Pero no podía. Finalmente salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda que, para su suerte, estaba dormida en el cuadro de su amiga. Una vez fuera no sabía dónde ir. ¿Dónde podría esconderse para poder vigilar a sus amigos? ¿En la casa de los gritos? No era una buena idea… después de todo desde ahí no podría enterarse de nada. ¿Tal vez en algún pasadizo que había en el colegio? ¡Esa era una gran idea! Pero… ¿cómo iba a encontrar un lugar idóneo para pasar un par de días?

¿Harry? – Alguien le llamaba en un susurro - ¿eres tú? – intentaba no moverse mucho para no delatar su posición – tranquilo… soy yo… Dumbledore… - se dio la vuelta tan rápido que temió haberse roto el cuello. Que él supiese el director estaba en su cuarto. Recogió el mapa del merodeador y lo abrió. Se buscó a sí mismo con la mirada y vio que a su lado se encontraba el director del colegio. ¿Le habría oído salir de la habitación y después seguido para que no le pasase nada? ¡Menudo oído tenía entonces! Pero le ganó la curiosidad y fijó su vista en el despacho del director. Ahogó un grito de terror. La persona que estaba en el despacho… era… Él… Voldemort. - ¿Me escuchas? – la voz calmada de su director le sacó de su letargo. Avanzó un par de pasos hacía él.

Sí… soy…soy… yo – tartamudeaba. Aún no se había recuperado de la impresión. Voldemort estaba en el castillo. Se hacía pasar por su director. Conocía perfectamente dónde estaban en cada momento del día. Le tembló todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible? Después de todas las charlas que mantuvo con él durante el curso… ¡un momento! Últimamente apenas hablaba con él siempre por petición de… - ¡Hermione! – un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. – Ella… ella… lo sabía pero… ¿cómo?

Harry tienes que venir con nosotros – le apremió Dumbledore – tenemos que entrar antes de que nos encuentre Ubertus – Yo te lo explicaré todo – prometió al ver que el muchacho no se movía – Tenemos que irnos – volvió a repetir haciendo que el moreno le siguiese. Caminaron a oscuras por infinidad de estrechos pasillos, o eso es lo que le pareció a Harry, hasta llegar a una pared. El director únicamente sacó su varita y, después de realizar algunos movimientos con ella y susurrar unas pocas palabras, abrió la pared dejando al descubierto una pequeña habitación. – Ya estoy aquí – susurró dirigiéndose a uno de los rincones – he traído a Harry.

Ya era hora… pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a Voldemort yo solo – el hecho de que una persona que él no conocía pronunciase con tanta seguridad el nombre del mago más temido de todos los tiempos hizo que Harry saliese de sus pensamientos sobre su amiga. – Y ahora ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? Llevamos mucho tiempo escondidos… - farfulló el hermano de Dumbledore después de salir de su escondite.

Mañana será el gran día, sólo tenemos que prepararnos – se acercó al centro de la habitación. Agitó su varita y apareció una mesa con varios tipos de comida - ¿Quieres? – le preguntó a Harry ya que su hermano había empezado mordiendo un gran trozo de pollo.

No tengo hambre – sacudió su cabeza lentamente y después miró fijamente a su director – Estoy esperando sus explicaciones – no había marcha atrás. Quería escuchar todo lo que él sabía. Lo necesitaba. Después de todo lo que estaba pasando no podía dejar de pensar que Hermione le había mentido. ¡Ella le estaba ocultando cosas! No podía ser… la única persona que él jamás pensó que le engañaría…


	22. De vuelta al futuro

¡Hola a todos! Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… he tardado mucho… ejem… creo que no tengo excusa pero yo… intentaré actualizar más a menudo ¿vale?

Esto… todos los personajes, excepto alguno que me he inventado, pertenecen a JK Rowlin, a La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado sus derechos…

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo aunque tarde siglos en actualizar! Jejejejeje Espero que este capítulo también os guste

Aio!

* * *

Lo primero he de decirte que me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado a tiempo.

¿Cómo supo que era yo? Se supone que me camuflé con el hechizo desilusionador… - miraba atentamente a su director.

La verdad es que vigilamos vuestro cuarto. Nos turnamos por si acaso pasa algo raro y podemos ayudar. Sé que es muy arriesgado porque Voldemort nos cree muertos pero… hemos de ayudar. Después de todo hemos de servir a un fin mayor; la muerte de ese… ser, por así decirlo. Esta noche vi cómo la puerta se abría sola y oí unos pasos. Te seguí rogando que fueses tú.

¿Y cómo se arriesgó tanto? Ya sabe… Ubertus estaba rondando por ahí…

Me he familiarizado con la respiración y el ruido que hace ese mortifago al caminar Harry – el moreno le miraba impresionado – recuerda que no hay que dejar nada al azar.

Y – parecía que le daba miedo hacer la pregunta - ¿sobre lo de Hermione? Ya sabe… ella parece enterada de todo y eso es muy extraño… - bajó ligeramente la vista. – me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo – un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

No necesariamente Harry. Escúchame – le obligó a mirarle a los ojos - piensa en esto ¿cómo hubieses reaccionado si ella se acerca a ti y te dice que sabe todo lo que pasará en el futuro?

¿Qué¿ella sabe lo que va a pasar en el futuro? Eso no es posible… - negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza. Era imposible saber con exactitud lo que iba a pasar en el futuro… ¿o no lo era? Pensándolo bien él estaba en este lío por una profecía.

¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – el moreno desvió la mirada – No la hubieses creído y, seguramente, pensarías que es una forma de hacer que te sientas mejor y no cargues con el peso de la profecía tú solo.

Yo… - le interrumpió. Sin embargo no pudo seguir. Eso era exactamente lo que hubiese pensado.

Además ella es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo podía o no revelaros información. – Harry asintió rápidamente sintiéndose orgulloso de su novia – Lo que no entiendo es porqué te ibas – frunció el ceño intentando encontrar la respuesta al interrogante.

Bueno… ahora creo que soy yo el que va a sonar bastante… digamos… parecido a la profesora de adivinación – sonrió levemente – Voldemort estaba utilizando la oclumancia conmigo para que no utilizase un hechizo que encontramos en la sala cerrada del ministerio y…

¿Habéis entrado en esa sala? – interrumpió al moreno - ¿encontrasteis el hechizo para derrotar a Voldemort? – preguntó impresionado el director.

Sí, lo encontramos gracias a un sueño que tuve… se lo conté a Hermione y decidimos ir todos al ministerio.

Vaya… nunca lo hubiese imaginado… perdona la pregunta pero… ¿cómo entrasteis? Me refiero a que nadie sabe una forma segura de poder entrar y salir claro.

Fue con ayuda de los medallones que me entregaron mis padres – sonrió con timidez – después los unimos y encontramos un hechizo grabado en ellos.

¿Y cómo es que pudisteis salir de ahí vivos?

Esto… simplemente porque éramos los elegidos. O por lo menos eso es lo que nos dijo la voz claro…

Ah… - respondió con actitud pensativa. Al cabo de unos segundos una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Lo habían conseguido, tenían el hechizo capaz de derrotar a Voldemort. Estaban salvados. – Bueno, sigue… ¿Qué te dijiste a ti mismo en el sueño?

Que tenía que ocultarme a la vista de todos para poder ayudarles. Al principio no entendía el porqué pero… después de pensarlo se me ocurrió la respuesta. Voldemort está convencido de que me ha engañado y que yo no usaré el hechizo para intentar vencerle. Es más, cree que yo me voy a alejar de todos para protegerles. Que es más o menos lo que hubiese hecho si mi yo del futuro no hubiese entrado en mi sueño más tarde. Así que todo se reduce a que crean que me he ido y así yo tengo la oportunidad de ayudarles en la batalla final. Digamos que es el elemento sorpresa – sonrió.

¡Vaya! Estoy realmente impresionado… en el futuro maduras mucho – sonrió con el orgullo de un padre – entonces eso quiere decir que ya estamos preparados para la batalla de mañana… la batalla final.

¿Cómo sabe que la batalla será precisamente mañana? – preguntó interesado mientras cogía un trozo de tarta de chocolate. El descubrir que Hermione no había tenido más remedio que mentirle le hizo sentirse mejor, incluso abriéndole el apetito.

Bueno, es una información que me ha transmitido la señorita Granger…

A propósito de eso¿cómo ha logrado Hermione saber lo que pasa en el futuro¿Ha tenido algún sueño o alguna profecía?

Creo que eso te lo tiene que responder ella misma. No creo que tenga derecho a hacerlo yo. – Harry le miró extrañado ¿tan mala podía ser la razón por la que ella conocía el futuro? Si ella había tenido un sueño premonitorio o había escuchado una profecía no era tan malo. Por que no había otra explicación ¿verdad? A menos que – A menos que haya venido del futuro – dijo en voz alta sin pensarlo. En un primer momento iba a reírse por la ocurrencia pero, al decirlo en voz alta, la frase tenía sentido. Es decir, sabía perfectamente que ella no creía en sueños premonitorios y lo de las profecías… ¡estuvo buscando durante varios meses una forma de explicar que su vida no estaba marcada por una de ellas! Lo que significa que nunca pensó que tendrían mucho de verdad en sus palabras… Entonces… ¿era posible que ella viniese del futuro? Miró profundamente a su director en busca de la respuesta. Dumbledore únicamente volvió a negar argumentando que era ella quien debía explicárselo todo. Eso era casi una afirmación en regla. ¿Cómo era posible¿Acaso ella había vuelto del futuro para cambiar su presente haciendo que no fuese tan desolador? Curiosamente esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría. Por eso mismo su yo del futuro le dijo que haría muchas tonterías y ella siempre estaría con él. Sacudió la cabeza; no podía ser. No podía ser que hubiese un futuro lo suficientemente malo para arriesgarse de esa manera. A menos que… ¡A menos que él muriese en el enfrentamiento con Voldemort! Ella volvió para ayudarle…

Ella… Hermione… ella… - balbuceaba – vino del futuro ¿verdad? – la expresión del rostro del director era insondable. ¿Por qué no era capaz de responderle? Él lo sabía. Sabía lo que había pasado. Siempre le ocultaba cosas y estaba harto… - ¡Contésteme maldita sea! – se acercó peligrosamente a él. El ambiente era muy tenso y hasta el hermano del director dejó de masticar un trozo de carne para prestar la mayor atención posible a la conversación.

Como ya te he dicho – respondió con calma aun teniendo a su alumno a menos de cinco centímetros de él – la señorita Granger es quien debe contestar a esa pregunta no yo.

¡Vaya! Como siempre esquivando preguntas ¿Eh? Nada de decir la verdad, nada de involucrarse… - dijo el moreno con toda la ironía de la que fue capaz - ¡Pues quiero que sepa que esa forma de actuar hará que muchos de nosotros muramos¡como pasó con Sirius¡como pasará con todos los demás magos o muggles!

¡Escúchame atentamente! – por primera vez en su vida Harry oyó gritar al director. De la impresión en ese mismo momento volvió a sentarse en la silla - ¡Sé que muchas de mis decisiones no han sido buenas¡sé que he causado muchos problemas¡pero no puedes culparme eternamente por todo lo malo que ocurra! – ahora el profesor se había levantado e intentaba controlarse con cortas inspiraciones – No puedes… sabes que sólo hay un culpable

Voldemort… - interrumpió involuntariamente el moreno.

Exacto y ahora no es el momento de gritos ni de culpas ni de arrepentimientos. Debemos trazar un plan. Eso es lo que haremos. – dicho esto cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir miró fijamente a su alumno que le seguía observando con ira y con un poco de desconfianza - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Está bien – respondió entre dientes. Después habría tiempo suficiente para resolver todos los asuntos pendientes. Pero lo primero era lo primero. Destrozaría a Voldemort aunque le fuese la vida en ello. - ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Muy bien – sonrió complacido por la actitud de Harry – esto es lo que haremos – en la mesa apareció un pergamino y a la izquierda un tintero con una pluma – Mañana a media noche Voldemort se reunirá con todos sus mortifagos en un claro del Bosque Prohibido…

Pero ¿y el otro Voldemort¿qué haremos con él? – interrumpió Harry nervioso mientras dejaba abierto el mapa del merodeador para estar seguro de su posición. – si se juntan… ¡serán invencibles!

No Harry, no hay que preocuparse por él – el muchacho le miró interrogante – sabe perfectamente que no puede encontrarse con su yo del pasado. Además tiene que irse.

¿Tiene que irse? Perdone pero no lo entiendo ¿no sería más fácil que él siguiese la pelea en el caso de que yo acabase con su yo pasado?

¿Lo sería verdad? – soltó una leve risa – pero piensa esto por un momento… ¿qué pasaría si tu hubieses muerto digamos… hace dos años?.

Pues… que ahora no estaría hablando con usted por supuesto. A no ser que fuese un fantasma…

Eso es exactamente lo que pasaría. Si el Voldemort del pasado muriese, el del futuro no tendría cabida en este espacio ¿lo entiendes? Muerto su yo del pasado, muerto su yo del futuro.

Ah… - fue lo único que atinó a decir el moreno – Entonces… ¿por qué ha de irse? También podría intentar matarme antes de la batalla de mañana…

No puede Harry. No se puede cambiar así como así el pasado…

¡Pero Hermione lo está haciendo!

No es lo mismo Harry… una persona que viaja en el tiempo utilizando un hechizo no puede cambiar en un solo momento la vida de otra – la ver la cara de extrañeza del moreno se volvió a sentar en su silla para poder seguir tranquilamente con su explicación – Intentaré explicarme mejor. Veamos… ¿no te parece raro que Hermione regrese con su cuerpo del pasado mientras que Voldermot vuelve con su cuerpo y poder del futuro?

Pues… no me lo había planteado pero ahora que lo dice… es bastante extraño… supongo que, al ser Voldemort más poderoso, sabe más hechizos y cree que teniendo su cuerpo en el pasado podrá ayudarse más ¿no?

Sí, tienes razón. Aunque hay que añadirle algo más. Mira, Hermione regresó a su cuerpo del pasado porque no quería encontrarse con su yo pasado ¿y eso por qué? La explicación es muy sencilla. El pasado y el futuro de una misma persona no pueden estar en el mismo espacio físico… Es decir, que si la señorita Granger se hubiese encontrado con su yo del pasado el mundo se pararía haciendo que toda la vida dejase de existir.

¿Y debo suponer que eso a Voldemort no le importa? – Harry frunció el ceño intentando procesar toda la información que en ese momento le estaba dando su profesor.

No, Harry. Al contrario. Le importa y mucho. Por eso decidió quedarse en Hogwarts. Por eso y porque le resultaría mucho más fácil acercarse a ti, claro. Nadie podría pensar que él se encontraba escondido precisamente aquí. Después, al estar completamente seguro de que su yo pasado no iba a venir al colegio, se hizo con algunos aliados. Algunos que aún no le estaban sirviendo por supuesto.

Ah…. Parece lógico. Voldemort estaba seguro de que su yo del pasado no iba a venir aquí porque él mismo sabía que no iba a entrar ¿verdad?

Exacto. Así no se encontraba con él mismo y no morirían al estar en el mismo sitio.

¡Vaya! Pero aún así no comprendo el porque no puede acabar conmigo antes de la pelea…

No te preocupes, es muy sencillo. Cualquier conjuro que tenga que ver con regresiones al pasado o incursiones en el futuro tiene, por decirlo de alguna manera, una cláusula de seguridad que no permite cambiar drásticamente el futuro. Es decir, nadie que haya regresado del futuro puede acabar con la vida de alguien.

Entonces ¿Voldemort no puede venir aquí y matarme?

Exacto, eso supondría su eliminación del espacio tiempo. En otras palabras, si él acaba contigo estará acabando consigo mismo.

Cada vez me gustan más las formas de viaje en el tiempo por magia – sonrió. Ahora podría estar más tranquilo, el Voldemort del futuro no acabaría con él. – Un momento – se volvió a su profesor que ahora le miraba esperando para contestar a la pregunta que estaba seguro su alumno le haría en ese momento – entonces… entonces Hermione no puede… no puede… ayudarme ¿verdad? Es decir, si ella no puede acabar con nadie no puede recitar el hechizo conmigo y así acabar con Voldemort ¿es eso? – rogaba con todo su ser que ella pudiese ayudarle. Sin eso nunca podrían matarle.

Sí, eso es exactamente. Ella no puede ayudarte a realizar el hechizo que acabará con Voldemort. – respondió simplemente.

¿Qué¡No puede estar hablando en serio! No lo puedo creer… estábamos tan cerca… pensé que esta vez sería el fin… - bajó los ojos al suelo en señal de derrota.

No te preocupes. Yo sólo he dicho que la Hermione del futuro no puede ayudarte, no que no podáis vencer a Voldemort y acabar con él.

¿Me está diciendo que volverá al futuro haciendo que su yo del pasado pueda ayudarme? – preguntó esperanzado mirando otra vez a los ojos de su director – Un momento… espere… tendría que dejar a su yo del presente… ¡me estoy liando! – el movimiento en señal de frustración de su alumno hizo que Dumbledore riese genuinamente.

Sí, es complicado ¿verdad? – el moreno asintió – Eso es lo que pasará. Hoy ella abandonará su cuerpo del pasado. Hay que lograr que Voldemort le deje completar el hechizo… si no logra realizarlo…

No podrá volver al futuro y por lo tanto tampoco podrá ayudarme a realizar el hechizo – completó la frase de su director con voz queda.

Exacto, hay que intentar que no logre su propósito. Por eso mismo tú tendrás que vigilarla.

Délo por hecho ¡la protegeré aunque pierda la vida en ello! – se levantó de la silla y puso su mano derecha en el corazón como sellando una promesa.

No esperaba menos de ti Harry. Pero recuerda que no puedes morir ¿eh? – sonrió haciendo que el moreno le devolviese la sonrisa – todavía tienes que encargarte de cierto mago oscuro.

No se preocupe por eso – le aseguró mientras volvía a sentarse y se concentraba en el punto de Hermione Granger que aparecía en el mapa del merodeador.

También tenemos que tener en cuenta que el Voldemort del futuro se va a ir…

Pues que se vaya… no pienso llorar por su partida… - siguió concentrado en el mapa del merodeador.

Me refiero a que antes de irse seguramente dará alguna instrucción a su mortifago.

¿Ubertus? Si usted supiese las ganas que tengo de encontrarme con ese en un callejón sin salida…

Me lo imagino… me lo imagino. Habrá que tener cuidado y evitar que le de las órdenes…

¡O mejor! Evitar que ese estúpido pueda irse a ninguna parte…

¡Recuerda que Voldemort tiene que irse Harry!

No me refería a ese estúpido, me refería al otro – contradijo a su director con voz alegre.

Es cierto… no me había dado cuenta de que eran dos – ambos rieron – muy bien, hay que trazar un plan. – los tres se juntaron alrededor del pergamino y fueron apuntando cada uno de los detalles del plan. – Muy bien, ya es hora. Será mejor que te vayas. – Harry se aplicó el hechizo desilusionador y se dirigió a la sala común a la vez que una sombra atravesaba uno de los pasillos en la misma dirección.

He de impedir que ella consiga desaparecer – susurraba una sombra mientras cruzaba a toda prisa los pasillos en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se detuvo frente a los escalones de los cuartos de las chicas.

¿Y qué piensas hacer eh? – resonó la voz de Harry en toda la sala común haciendo que el dueño de la sombra se sobresaltase durante un par de segundos recuperando su postura normal casi de inmediato.

¡Vaya! No pensé que estarías por aquí… más bien te imaginé perdido en el bosque huyendo como una rata cobarde… - respondió con una medio sonrisa.

Aquí sólo hay una rata… y para tu información no soy yo – le replicó Harry mientras sacaba lentamente su varita para apuntar directamente al intruso.

¿Sabes que no me das miedo verdad?

¿No te doy miedo? Pues yo te aconsejaría que me lo tuvieses… - susurró muy cerca de él – Soy el que va a acabar con tu señor… no lo olvides Ubertus.

¿Quién te dice que ahora mismo no me estoy comunicando mentalmente con él? – sonrió intentando intimidarle.

No creo que puedas concentrarte en saber dónde estoy y a la vez en comunicarte con tu señor… no eres tan bueno… tú y yo lo sabemos. No te hagas el interesante por favor.

Eres irritable… tendré que acabar contigo. No creo que a mi señor le importe que te lleve con él muerto. Así me recompensará – se dio la vuelta rápidamente para intentar visualizarlo - ¿Quién es el cobarde eh¿Quién es el que se esconde? – preguntaba casi en un susurro amenazándole.

Tranquilo… empezaremos cuando quieras pero antes… - Harry dirigió su varita al cuarto de las chicas - ¡Fermaportus extremus! – la puerta quedó sellada con un ruido de succión.

Ese no es un hechizo muy potente… puedo deshacerlo cuando quiera…

¿Quién ha dicho que es para que tú no entres? – rió el moreno – Porque, después de lo que voy a hacerte, dudo que puedas ponerte en pie.

¡Basta de amenazas¡pelea como un hombre!

Para eso debería tener un contrincante digno de ello ¿no crees? – ahora Harry estaba enfrente de la puerta de los chicos y repitió la misma acción. - ¡Listo¿preparado? – bajó las escaleras hasta ponerse a la altura del mortifago que miraba en todas direcciones intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba su rival. – No hace falta que me busques… - se deshizo del encantamiento – estoy aquí, frente a ti – sonrió. Antes de que su contrincante pudiese hacer ningún movimiento alzó su varita - ¡Silencius¿No queremos que nadie interrumpa nuestro pequeño jueguecito verdad? – miró directamente al mortifago que ahora tenía los ojos inyectados en odio.

Prepárate Potter. Mi cara será lo último que veas…

Puajjjj menudo último recuerdo… - rió mientras ambos bajaban al salón.

¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo! – estalló furioso - ¡Ahora sabrás porque soy el vasallo más leal del señor oscuro!

¿Por qué no había otro? – en la cara de Harry apareció una media sonrisa irónica haciendo que Ubertus estuviese aún más enfadado.

Te cerraré la boca… ¡lo juro!

Nunca hagas juramentos en vano Ubertus… nunca… - apuntó con su varita a la cabeza del mortifago.

¡Se acabó¡Piros enable! – apuntó directamente al cuerpo del moreno haciendo que éste quedase atrapado en el fuego - ¿Qué me dices ahora eh? Cuanto más te muevas más te aprisionará el fuego.

¡Estoy impresionado! – respondió con sarcasmo – nunca había visto ningún hechizo taaaaaannnnn poderoso…

¡Basta! – el círculo de fuego cada vez se iba haciendo más y más estrecho llegando casi a quemar a Harry.

¡Glacius! – al instante todo el torbellino de fuego se convirtió en hielo – Y ese es el fin de tu gran hechizo ¿siguiente?

¿Te estás burlando de mí? – preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y sosteniendo la varita con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de su mano derecha estaban totalmente blancos.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – respondió el moreno con un horrible tono dulzón aprendido directamente de la profesora Umbridge en quinto.

Ahora mismo estás en desventaja… estás atrapado por un muro de hielo…

¿Un muro de hielo¡vaya! Siempre tan presuntuoso… ¡Difindo! – al instante la barrera quedó destrozada – Yo más bien diría capita… - sonrió intentando desesperar aún más al mortifago que tenía en frente.

No vas a lograr que me enfade – contestó con media sonrisa después de entender el plan que había trazado el muchacho. – No lograrás que me desconcentre…

Si tú lo dices… - se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al "gran descubrimiento" realizado por su rival - ¿Quieres que sigamos?

Por supuesto… - siseó las palabras – ahora te voy a mostrar lo que he aprendido de mi maestro… - en su cara se dibujó una mueca diabólica.

Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir… no me das miedo

¡Muy bien! Ya está todo listo – Hermione ya estaba preparada para volver a su futuro, fuese cual fuese. No estaba muy segura de que todo funcionase, sobre todo porque la última noticia que había tenido es que estaba muerta en el futuro… - Por lo menos he logrado mi propósito, Harry vivirá y se encargará de Él. Pero antes he de hacer una cosa – recogió la poción que le ayudaría a volver al futuro y también otro recipiente. Se dirigió al baño antes de que alguna de sus compañeras se despertase. – Muy bien, espero que esto funcione… - sin más cerró el baño y comenzó a realizar el ritual que le llevaría al futuro.

¿No me tienes miedo eh? – volvió a repetir Ubertus mientras soltaba una carcajada – Pues yo que tú empezaría a tenerlo…

No me impresionas… más bien me aburres. Será mejor que comencemos ¿no? – ahora era el moreno quien se estaba impacientando, sabía que el hechizo que conjuró para que no se oyese su pelea desde cualquiera de las habitaciones acabaría en cualquier momento.

¿Estás nervioso? – se acercó despacio hasta estar a menos de un metro del moreno – creo que ya sé cuál es tu juego así que date por vencido… - miró directamente a los ojos de su rival y, en un segundo, desvió su vista hacia el cuarto de las chicas. En ese pequeño espacio de tiempo Harry sintió cómo su sangre se helaba. Ese cretino iba a subir a la habitación de su novia. Iba a impedir que realizase ese conjuro. Iba… iba… ¡iba a matarla! No lo podía permitir. Y, sin pensarlo siquiera, sus ojos se movieron en dirección a la habitación de las chicas - ¡Lo sabía¡Bombarda! – lo siguiente que pudo ver fue una gran explosión de luz y cómo el suelo se alejaba de él. Estaba suspendido en el aire y se acercaba peligrosamente a una de las paredes del salón. No pudo hacer nada. Chocó ruidosamente contra la pared y se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo. Rogaba por que el ruido no lo hubiese oído nadie. Se levantó con esfuerzo. Acabaría con él. Ohhhh seguro que sí…

¿Qué ha sido eso? – Hermione se había sobresaltado con el ruido sordo que provocó Harry al golpearse contra la pared. Dejó de realizar el hechizo mientras se acercaba a la pared más alejada de donde estaba para poder escuchar quién o quiénes estaban armando tanto alboroto.

¿Te ha dolido pequeño? – Ubertus se había acercado a él – Ahora sabrás lo que pasa cuando peleas con personas mayores… - le apunto directamente a la frente - ¡crucio! – Harry sólo pudo agarrarse las costillas fuertemente para poder soportar el dolor que en ese momento atravesaba todo su cuerpo. Sentía cómo sus pulmones se iban quedando lentamente sin aire. – ¿Y ahora qué piensas de mi¿Ya tienes miedo? - Se acercó a él mientras el moreno jadeaba intentando que sus pulmones volviesen a recibir alguna bocanada de aire – Déjame que te enseñe un pequeño hechizo ¿Vale? – susurró mientras se agachaba a su lado – Pesdadim reveler – de la varita de Ubertus salió una luz de color plata que se dirigía lentamente a los ojos de su rival – tal vez esto haga que tengas más miedo… - lo último que vio Harry fueron los ojos y la sonrisa malévola de Ubertus, mientras que ese maldito ruido resonaba en toda su cabeza.

¿Por qué diablos no se abre esta maldita puerta? – Hermione había salido del baño al oír la voz de Ubertus y la de Harry. Estaba segura de que éste último se encontraba en un aprieto, hacía bastante que no oía ninguna palabra que hubiese salido de su boca. Sin pensarlo mucho sacó su varita y abrió la puerta con un alohomora. Al principio le había costado, lo que le hizo pensar que ese hechizo se había realizado para que nadie entrase ¿O era para que nadie pudiese salir? Pronto esa pregunta sería contestada.

Has tardado mucho en bajar… - siseó Ubertus desde uno de los sillones – pensé que tendría que hacerle algo más para que te dignases a bajar.

¿Qué le has hecho? – Hermione retuvo con mucho esfuerzo las lágrimas al ver a Harry sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Pero eso no era lo que más la asustaba. Lo que la aterraba eran sus ojos. Estaban en blanco. Reprimió un grito.

Bueno, te lo contaría pero seguro que tú encontrabas la forma de acabar con el hechizo y sabes que no lo puedo permitir ¿verdad? – sonrió de medio lado mientras se levantaba lentamente del sofá – Y ahora ¿seguimos jugando tú y yo? – le guiñó un ojo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le enfrentó mientras bajaba el último escalón.

¿No lo sabes? Por favor… mi amo me dijo que eras muy inteligente. Demasiado creo que me comentó. Ahora no estoy tan seguro – le apuntó con su varita – quiero lo que desea mi amo; que te unas a nosotros…

Esa respuesta es fácil. Ya le dije que no ¿por qué iba a cambiar de opinión?

Bueno, me dijo que te diese una última oportunidad – se encogió de hombros soltando un suspiro de cansancio – la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que ve en ti pero bueno… yo sólo cumplo órdenes.

Me parece muy bien. Y ahora ¿quieres decirme qué hechizo has utilizado para dejar de esa forma a Harry? – alzó un poco la voz intentando intimidar a su rival.

Es un hechizo bastante básico de la magia negra… no estoy muy seguro pero creo que está reviviendo una y otra vez su miedo más terrorífico – contestó sin dar mucha importancia a las palabras que salían de su boca.

Pesdadim reveler – susurró Hermione mientras pasaba su vista de su novio a su rival.

El amo tenía razón, eres demasiado inteligente. Demasiado peligrosa. Por eso mismo he de acabar contigo – se acercó a ella hasta que pudo tocar con la punta de su varita el estómago de ella – lo siento mucho – recalcó con ironía.

Yo también lo siento – la castaña miró directamente a los ojos de su rival intentó levantar su varita pero la proximidad de Ubertus le impedía realizar con agilidad cualquier movimiento con ella. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para apartarlo. Dejó que su parte muggle hiciese aparición y le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el mortifago se doblase de dolor. – Pero no tanto como tú. – sonrió y le apartó para poder conjurar el siguiente hechizo con suficiente libertad.

¡Maldita seas! – gritó con la voz tomada por el dolor que aún sentía.

¡Cállate¡silencius! – ahora él no podía articular ningún hechizo; ella tenía ventaja. Se acercó hasta dónde yacía el mortifago. – Sé que tú no sabes todo lo que me has hecho o, mejor dicho, lo que me harás… pero te juré que algún día te arrepentirías de todo. Tengo que decirte una cosa. Hoy es ese día – sonrió – veamos si puedo realizar un pequeño hechizo. Siempre me pregunté si podría hacerlo llegado el momento… ¡crucio! – apuntó al mortifago con todo el rencor que había acumulado durante esos largos cinco años. Recordó cómo le contaba siempre que podía la forma en que murieron sus padres. De sus ojos comenzaron a asomar las lágrimas pero ella las retuvo. Nunca le daría el placer de verla llorar. Recordó cómo la humillaba siempre que Voldemort no estaba cerca para detenerle. Recordó cómo se reía cada vez que relataba cómo Harry murió por protegerla. El poder del hechizo aumentaba cada vez más con cada recuerdo humillante. Ubertus sollozaba de dolor. Se retorcía intentando controlar las compulsiones de su cuerpo. De repente el dolor cesó. El mortifago abrió con mucho esfuerzo los ojos para contemplar a una Hermione deshecha apuntándole aún con la varita – No soy como tú. No lo he sido y jamás lo seré – susurraba mientras bajaba lentamente el brazo derecho.

No… no… nece… necesito… tu… tu… asque… asquero… asquerosa… compasión… - respondió intentando recibir algo de ese precioso oxigeno en sus pulmones – y… menos… menos… de ti…

No es compasión creeme. En este momento lo que más me gustaría sería seguir aplicándote el hechizo hasta que perdieses la razón o murieses – el rostro de la castaña se ensombreció. – es sólo que no quiero bajar a tu nivel. – se puso en cuclillas frente a él – nunca me lo perdonaría.

Si no acabas conmigo… yo… acabaré… con… contigo… - aún se retorcía mientras intentaba apuntarla con su varita.

Mírate… no eres capaz ni de apuntarme ¿cómo piensas seguir luchando?

Yo… tengo… tengo… que… impedir… impedir… que vuelvas… he… he… de matarte… el amo… el amo… me… lo… ha… ordenado… - se intentó reincorporar mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo para dar un impulso a su cuerpo. Al hacerlo se abrieron varias llagas en sus brazos haciendo que de ellas manase bastante sangre. – Yo… - subió lentamente su varita apuntando al corazón de la castaña – tengo que matarte…

No te lo aconsejo. No me obligues a hacer algo de lo que después me arrepienta… - se levantó lentamente sin dejar de apuntar y vigilar al mortifago que aún intentaba apuntarle en vano con la varita.

¡Tengo que matarte! – en un último intento se levantó impulsado como un resorte. - ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó apuntando al pecho de Hermione. La castaña lo único que pudo hacer fue parpadear. Vio cómo una luz verde se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Parecía que todo iba a cámara lenta. Podía oír el ruido de su propia respiración y los engranajes de su cerebro moviéndose a una velocidad increíble. Iba a morir. Pero no podía hacerlo. No debía. Debía vivir por él. Retuvo la respiración intentando buscar en vano una salida. La luz estaba cerca, demasiado como para poder hacer cualquier movimiento por evitarlo. Cerró los ojos soltando una lágrima reprimida y esperó su final.

¡Expelliarmus! – se oyó una voz y un rayo envió a Hermione al otro lado de la sala quedando sentada en un sofá. Al notar que se había movido abrió de golpe los ojos para ver de dónde había salido esa fuerza. Lo que se encontró la dejó sin palabras. Era Harry. Se había levantado aún con los ojos en blanco. Estaba segura de que estaba reviviendo una pesadilla. Una y otra vez reviviendo su peor temor. Quién iba a pensar que, en esos momentos, su mayor temor era que Ubertus le lanzase la maldición asesina por excelencia.

¡Harry! – la castaña se levantó del sillón para acercarse a él. Al principio se aproximaba lentamente pero luego, al ver cómo el moreno se iba cayendo poco contra el suelo, corrió para intentar sostenerlo antes de que se hiciese daño contra el suelo.

Es… imposible – repetía una y otra vez Ubertus mientras volvía a caer en el suelo – estaba… estaba… hechizado… no… no…

Sí y aún lo está. Únicamente es que no contaste con que este era su peor temor. Que yo muriese por un hechizo. – Hermione había acercado a Harry hasta uno de los sofás y le había tumbado. Una vez hecho eso se acercó nuevamente al mortifago - ¿Sabes una cosa? Será mejor que descanses… mañana será un gran día. Irás a Azkaban y allí se encargarán de ti. Te dejarán sin alma – terminó con un toque lúgubre en su voz.

Ellos están de nuestro lado… no lo… olvides… nunca me… dañarán… - respondió refiriéndose a los dementores. – Nunca…

Sé que los dementores están de vuestra parte pero no son ellos necesariamente los únicos que pueden hacer que tu alma se separe de tu cuerpo, no lo olvides…

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó temeroso.

Sabes muy bien que hay otras formas ¿Verdad? Pero… por ahora será mejor que me asegure de que no vas a hacer ninguna otra cosa… ¡petrificus totalis! – debido al estado en el que se encontraba el mortifago este pequeño hechizo casi terminó con su vida ya que a duras penas lograba respirar. - ¡Harry¡Harry¿me escuchas? – la única forma de deshacer el hechizo que le había aplicado Ubertus era mostrarle que el origen de su temor no tenía ningún sentido. – Estoy bien, estoy aquí ¿me escuchas? – se acercó a sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso. Sólo fue un roce pero, en ese momento, los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa. Estaba fuera de peligro. Antes de que él lograse despertarse la castaña subió a su habitación. Él no debía saber que volvía al futuro.

¿Hermione? – susurró Harry al incorporarse en el sillón. A sus pies vio a Ubertus totalmente petrificado y lleno de magulladuras – Gracias – miró en dirección al cuarto de las chicas – sé que me has salvado como siempre ¡Corpus mobile! – al instante el cuerpo inerte del mortifago se elevó en el aire. El moreno se dirigió a la puerta de la sala común y, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, volvió a mirar en dirección al cuarto de su novia y sonrió. Todo estaba bien. Al menos por ahora.

Muy bien, creo que ya está todo listo – Hermione había vuelto al cuarto de baño para terminar el hechizo. – Lo único que tengo que hacer es volver a la cama y terminar todo esto. Espero que todo salga bien… - salió silenciosamente del baño y colocó el recipiente con la poción encima de su cama. También dejó en el lado derecho, debajo de su cama, un pequeño recipiente plateado. Cogió un puñado de los polvos en su mano y comenzó a recitar el mismo hechizo que la trajo de vuelta al pasado. Los esparció formando un trozo de círculo a su derecha - tiempos presentes escuchadme - seguidamente cogió otro puñado e hizo lo mismo pero por su izquierda y pronunció - tiempos pasados no me neguéis mi salida - y por último esparció un poco de polvo delante de ella - tiempos futuros abridme las puertas para poder volver a mi hogar, os lo ruego e imploro, llevadme a donde mis pensamientos están - De repente un círculo de luz la rodeó confirmando que ya estaba lista esta parte del hechizo. Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y, conteniendo un suspiro, se volcó el resto de los polvos encima de su cabeza desapareciendo y dejando a su yo pasado en la cama inconsciente. Un par de horas después la castaña se despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido un sueño muy raro. Soñó que por unos días sabía todo lo que iba a pasar en el futuro. Soñó que había estado sirviendo a Voldemort y que Harry estaba muerto. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que tenía pequeñas lagunas de memoria en las que veía al moreno sonreír ¡y besarla!. Eso no podía ser… estaba segura de que ellos sólo eran amigos. Bueno, vale, por su parte podrían ser ya novios pero estaba segura de que por parte de Harry seguirían siendo únicamente los mejores amigos. Se desperezó y bajó su mano hasta encontrar un pequeño recipiente que siempre guardaba en el mismo sitio. Suspiró y se dirigió al baño a realizar la misma rutina de siempre. Desde que habló con Dumbledore y le contó que seguramente Voldemort intentaría descubrir cómo atacar a Harry mediante algunos datos o recuerdos que cada uno de sus amigos tenían en la mente, ella decidió pedirle un pensadero. Así que, cuando le dio la autorización, todas las mañanas metía en ese pequeño recipiente todos los sueños que había tenido. Muchas veces se descubrió a si misma reviviendo una y otra vez los sueños que tenía con su mejor amigo. No es que le gustase vivir de sueños pero… era lo más cerca que podía estar de él. O eso es lo que ella creía claro. Se encerró en el baño y con la punta de su varita se apuntó a la sien dispuesta a sacar el último sueño que había tenido. Cuando terminó el mismo proceso de siempre estuvo tentada a revisualizarlo todo. Estaba segura de que no había tenido uno de esos sueños que querría repetir una y otra vez en su mente pero… algo le decía que debía verlo todo. Se acercó al pensadero e introdujo su mente en él. Vio todo lo ocurrido en el Ministerio y revivió el momento en el que esa extraña voz les había ayudado con el hechizo. Sonrió. A fin de cuentas era un bonito sueño. Harry nunca la había abandonado. Le hubiese encantado que fuese realidad. De repente, se acercó a ella una silueta femenina. Ya era bastante extraño que una persona te viese en un pensadero y fuese directa hacía ti pero… ¡es que era ella misma! - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – fue lo único que pudo decir en el momento que estaba frente a su yo futuro.

Tranquila, esto es una especie de… visión por así decirlo – su yo del futuro había dejado hechizado el pensadero para poder comunicarse con ella. Eso era más seguro que haber permanecido frente a ella cuando hubiese despertado para comunicarle todo lo que debía afrontar. Además no estaba muy segura de que el mundo no se iba a extinguir. Antes de pensar siquiera en la opción de regresar al pasado trazó un plan. Pero no sólo el plan para deshacerse de Voldemort, también pensó cómo decirle a su yo pasado qué debía hacer cuando ella se fuese. Estaba muy claro que ambas no podían estar en un mismo sitio físico. Eso fue lo que le dio la idea. No debían encontrarse en un sitio físico pero… ¿y en un sueño? O ¿en algún sitio que pudiese catalogarse como un sueño o unos recuerdos? Antes de decidirse buscó muchos libros y se informó sobre ello. Era perfectamente posible. Tomó la decisión de hacerlo ya que sabía que ella siempre dejaba sus sueños metidos en un pensadero. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue hechizarle para que su mente se decidiese a volver a revivir ese "extraño sueño"

Eres… ¿eres yo? – la pregunta parecía ridícula pero, por otra parte¡se parecía mucho a ella!

Sí, soy tu yo del futuro y sólo tengo unos minutos así que escúchame por favor – miró a su yo del pasado y ésta asintió sin dudarlo – todas las imágenes que has visto no han sido un sueño. Ha sido todo real. Debes repetir el hechizo junto con Harry para poder derrotar a Voldemort. Sólo así salvaréis el futuro.

¿Qué¿estás segura de eso?

Lamentablemente muy segura. Ahora debes ir con tus amigos y actuar lo más normal posible ¿vale?

Está bien, lo intentaré – contestó mientras que un tornado de luz indicaba que su visita al pensadero estaba terminando.

¡Un momento! – gritó la Hermione del futuro cuando vio que iba a desaparecer - ¡recuerda que Harry es tu novio y sólo lo sabe Ron! – esa afirmación hizo que la castaña del pasado sonriese como nunca lo había hecho.

Harry es mi novio – repitió en voz baja una vez "salió" del pensadero - ¡es mi novio! – volvió a gritar y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

¿Quién es tu novio? – preguntó Lavender que se había revuelto en su cama al oír un grito a su lado.

¿Qué? – Hermione no podía creer lo que había hecho… ¡había gritado una información que sólo sabían ella, Harry y Ron! Por suerte para ella su compañera de habitación volvió a revolverse pesadamente en su cama y soltó un ligero ronquido. Sin ninguna duda estaba profundamente dormida. Sólo esperaba que mañana no recodarse nada de lo que había oído. Pero es que no había podido reprimir ese grito. ¡Había esperado tanto tiempo para que esa noticia fuese real! En fin, ahora mismo se vestiría y saldría a la sala común a esperar a Ron y a Harry SU NOVIO. Casi saltaba de alegría sobre la cama. Intentó calmarse respirando profundamente varias veces y, ya cambiada, se dirigió a la puerta. Acercó su mano al pomo y antes de salir tuvo que volver a repetir la misma operación ya que no podía borrar la gran sonrisa de su cara. Llegó a la sala común y, como era de esperar, estaba vacía. Se había levantado muy temprano. Suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar a que bajasen los demás. Todavía tenía que pensar cómo iba a actuar a partir de ahora…


	23. La batalla en el bosque

¡Hola a todos¿qué tal estáis? Espero que bien :-)

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado sus derechos.

Este capítulo es bastante largo así que… será mejor que os cojáis algo de comer y beber jejejeje

¡Espero que os guste!

Aio!

* * *

¡Venga Harry! Es hora de levantarse… - Ron había corrido las cortinas de la cama de su amigo para despertarle - ¿Ya se ha levantado¡es raro que no me haya avisado! En fin – volvió a cerrar las cortinas – seguramente estará abajo con su novia aprovechando que nadie puede verles… - susurró para que ninguno de sus otros compañeros le oyese. Molestamente esa sensación de resentimiento y envidia volvió a aparecer. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y salió lentamente de la habitación - ¡Buenos días Hermione! – saludó a su amiga una vez bajó el último escalón.

¡Buenos días Ron! – abrazó a su amigo nada más verle aparecer. No pudo evitarlo… ¡estaba tan ilusionada¡tan contenta!

¡Menudo recibimiento! – respondió Ron sin soltarla aún – Creo que te diré buenos días más a menudo – rió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Es que hoy estoy muy contenta – sonrió radiante mientras seguía abrazada al pelirrojo.

Me alegro mucho – se separó unos milímetros de ella para poder observarla. En su cara se dibujaba una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. No pudo contenerse y, a decir verdad, tampoco quiso. La besó en los labios.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione antes de separarse totalmente de Ron. No lo entendía. Se supone que Harry era su novio, o eso era lo que había visto en su pensadero… ¿lo había soñado todo¿Acaso su novio era Ron?

Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No pude resistirme – habló el pelirrojo mientras miraba directamente al suelo – Yo… sé que Harry y tú sois novios pero… yo… ya sabes y… lo siento mucho Hermione.

No pasa nada – levantó la cabeza de su amigo – Sólo me pillaste por sorpresa. Sé que no volverá a suceder ¿verdad? – le sonrió cuando él la miró a los ojos.

Te lo prometo… ¡es que cuesta mucho olvidarse de ti! – le dijo entre risas.

Lo sé… por eso mismo no te he convertido en un calamar – rió con él – Esto… ¿dónde esta Harry¿no baja contigo? – miraba nerviosa a las escaleras como esperando que, de un momento a otro, bajase su flamante novio.

¿No está contigo? – la castaña negó con la cabeza - ¡qué raro! Cuando desperté no estaba en su cama y pensé que estaría aquí contigo… - miró a todos los lados.

Pues no… estoy completamente sola… Bueno, contigo… - sonrió - ¿Estará en el campo?

No creo… no hay entrenamiento hasta dentro de un par de días… ¡Podemos utilizar el mapa del merodeador para encontrarlo! – chasqueó los dedos y comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

¡Espera! Voy contigo – Hermione le siguió hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. - ¿A qué estás esperando? Abre la puerta – le dijo ansiosa al ver que Ron no hacía ningún amago de querer abrirla.

Por muy amiga mía que seas eso no te convierte en chico y, por si no lo habías notado, aquí dentro convivimos unos cinco. No creo que estén muy contentos de que una chica entre sin previo aviso a su cuarto… - le sonrío maliciosamente

Muy gracioso Ronald Billius Weasly – entrecerró los ojos – Esperaré fuera pero, como tardes más de cinco minutos en coger el mapa, te juro por Merlín que entro y ¡me da igual la escena que haya delante!

¡A sus órdenes señorita Granger! – abrió rápidamente la puerta y entró justo antes de que la castaña pudiese sacar la varita y decir vete tú a saber que encantamiento. - ¿Dónde estará el dichoso mapa? Mmmmm seguramente en su baúl. Pues no, no está – dijo después de revolver todos los útiles que tenía su amigo guardados - ¿En su escritorio? No, tampoco… ¿Qué es esta carta? – se dispuso a leer la carta que había dejado Harry antes de marcharse - ¡No me lo puedo creer! Cuando la lea Hermione se va a poner furiosa… - ya había terminado de leerla y no sabía exactamente qué debía hacer ¿Debía enseñarle la carta a Hermione y esperar su reacción¿o esconderle el hecho de que su novio se había escapado para que nadie resultase herido por su culpa? No le hizo falta pensar en la respuesta. Sintió el calor de un cuerpo detrás suyo y oyó varios resoplidos de furia e indignación – Hermione, te dije que me esperases fuera… - su voz era cansada pero a la vez asustada. Quién sabe lo que podría hacer la castaña para volver a traer de nuevo a Harry.

Pero… ¿quién se ha creído que es? – No se lo podía creer, justo ahora cuando tenía la oportunidad perfecta para disfrutar todo el tiempo con él, se va. No era justo. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sacudió con vehemencia su cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de pensar sólo en ella, debía pensar en él. En lo que le habría ocurrido para irse sin decirle nada a nadie. Sin despedirse de sus amigos. En definitiva, y lo más importante en esos momentos para la castaña, sin despedirse de ella.

No lo sé… tal vez ha vuelto a tener uno de esos sueños con… bueno… con quien-tú-sabes…

¡Eso no es excusa Ron y tú lo sabes! Debió utilizar la oclumancia… ¿Dónde puede estar ahora? – preguntó preocupada - ¿Has encontrado el mapa del merodeador? Así quizás podamos encontrarle. Eso si aún se encuentra en el colegio…

No lo he encontrado, parece que se lo ha llevado consigo… seguro que es para que no lo encontremos…

¡Genial¡Me encanta cuando la gente toma todas las decisiones por mí! – gruñó Hermione alzando la voz sin querer.

Shhhhh vas a despertar a todos… - susurró Ron dando un pequeño codazo a Hermione.

Creo que ya es tarde… ya me habéis despertado – Neville se había acercado a ellos frotándose los ojos en un intento de despertarse - ¿quién ha desaparecido¿Harry?

Sí… se ha alejado de nosotros para que no suframos por su culpa. Dice que estaremos mejor sin él… - respondió Ron con voz queda.

Cómo si yo pudiese estar mejor sin él… - las palabras salieron de la boca de Hermione casi sin pensarlas. Al instante se tapó la boca.

¿Qué? – preguntó Neville confundido – Ah… claro, es comprensible.

Es… ¿comprensible? – tartamudeó la castaña.

Claro, es uno de tus mejores amigos y estás muy preocupada por él ¿Verdad?

Sí – contestó rápidamente aliviada.

Será mejor que se lo contemos a los demás… - interrumpió Ron mientras se metía la carta en el bolsillo – Iremos a avisar a mi hermana, después iremos a buscar a Luna y por último a… Malfoy

¿A Malfoy? – preguntó extrañada Hermione - ¿No creerás que tiene algo que ver verdad?

¿Estás bien Hermione? – la castaña le miró confundida – Hace un par de semanas no dejas de protegerle y ahora resulta que no te fías de él… ¿alguna vez de he dicho que eres muy rara? – preguntó Ron que realmente estaba empezando a preocuparse por la salud mental de su amiga.

¡No! Es sólo que… bueno, como siempre has desconfiado de él pues… para decirte que no pensaba que tuviese nada que ver… es mi amigo… bueno ¡nuestro amigo! - ¡Cómo se le olvidó a su yo del futuro decirle algo tan importante cómo eso! Bueno, era de esperar. Realmente no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar. Además le dijo lo más importante para ella.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos… ¿vienes Neville?

Sí, un momento y me cambio – al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía se apresuró a añadir – esto… Hermione… si no te importa… me gustaría cambiarme en privado…

Claro… ¡perdón! – la castaña salió rápidamente de la habitación totalmente sonrojada dejando a sus dos amigos muriéndose de la risa.

¿Hola? Soy yo… - Harry se paró delante de la habitación secreta en la que estaban escondidos los dos hermanos.

Pasa – de la nada salió una mano que cogió inmediatamente al moreno del hombro y le hizo traspasar la pared. - ¿Estás bien? – Alberthford le escrutaba con la mirada – Tranquilo Albus… es Harry y está bien.

¡Harry¿has venido solo verdad? – miró detrás de su alumno para asegurarse de que estaba solo. La verdad es que, teniendo en cuenta que su hermano acababa de hacerle cruzar la pared, era una medida de seguridad muy tonta.

Bueno… la verdad es que os traía un regalo pero como me han dado una bienvenida que casi me mata del susto – entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Alberthford que sonreía inocentemente – no lo he podido coger a tiempo.

¿Qué es lo que traías? – preguntó con curiosidad su director.

Ya lo veréis… ¿puedo salir a buscarlo?

Muy bien, sal pero nada más cojas el regalo avísanos y te esconderemos ¿está bien?

Por supuesto – Harry volvió a salir al pasillo y agarró el brazo petrificado del mortifago - ¡Estoy listo! – la misma mano volvió a salir para introducirle nuevamente en la secreta habitación.

Es… ¡Es Ubertus! – exclamó Albus - ¿Cómo lo has traído¿y qué le ha pasado? – preguntó nada más ver el estado en el que se encontraba el mortifago. Harry le explicó con todo detalle lo que había ocurrido. – Estoy impresionado. Sabía que juntos lograríais hacer grandes cosas.

Sí – sonrió el moreno al recordar que junto a Hermione había logrado atrapar a un peligroso mortifago.

Está bien, dejaremos a este encerrado aquí por si consigue escapar del hechizo… aunque es muy poco probable… yo diría que si tardamos mucho puede incluso llegar a morir… - dijo entrecortadamente Alberthford ya que estaba tirando del cuerpo inerte de Ubertus hasta una caja bastante grande. Cuando metió el cuerpo dentro la cerró mágicamente aplicando después un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Muy bien, sigamos con la segunda parte de nuestro plan ¿te parece bien Harry?

Claro, cuanto antes terminemos con esto antes podré regresar con mis amigos y…

Y con Hermione ¿verdad? – el director acabó con una gran sonrisa cómplice la frase del moreno.

Iba a decir descansar de una vez… - Harry se sonrojó al máximo posible.

Está bien, está bien… sigamos…

El reloj acababa de dar las doce de la mañana en el despacho del director y Voldemort esperaba impacientemente la llegada de su esclavo. Al notar la tardanza de este, comenzó a dar vueltas imaginándose su triunfante retorno al futuro. Esperaba poder volver a disfrutar de su posición de prestigio; de poder. Humillar a todos aquellos que osaron alguna vez ponerse en su contra. Volver a reír sobre la tumba de su gran adversario Harry James Potter mientras humillaba y maltrataba a la única persona que de verdad le importó en su vida. Pero ¿era ese todo el motivo? No, no era sólo eso. Sabía que humillar y maltratar una y otra vez a Hermione Jane Granger haría que su gran opositor se agitase de dolor en su tumba. Pero… debía admitir que tenía otra gran razón de peso. La necesitaba. Sí, necesitaba que ella se pusiese a sus órdenes. ¿Por qué? No era una pregunta fácil de contestar. A lo largo de todos estos años de persecuciones y batallas siempre hubo un punto común en todos ellos; su derrota. La derrota a manos de esos tres amigos; de ese odioso trío. Pero, en el sexto año desde que conoció el amargo sabor de la inferioridad, tuvo que reconocer la gran astucia de esa pequeña sangre sucia. Logró saber antes que nadie sus planes. Durante días, semanas e incluso meses estuvo buscando la respuesta a una pregunta¿cómo averiguó que intentarían entrar en el castillo usando ese escudo milenario destinado a romper cualquier barrera mágica? La respuesta, al final, le fue revelada por uno de sus más leales súbditos. Ella poseía el don de las premoniciones. Se quedó quieto por un instante. Ella. Ella tenía el poder de ver todo lo que acontecería en el futuro. Esa sangre sucia. Esa asquerosa y maldita sangre sucia. Al final llegó a una conclusión. Debía hacer que se pasase a su bando. Después, cuando lo hubiese logrado, ella sería perfecta para llevar su semilla. Un niño dotado de un gran poder mágico ¡del mayor que jamás tuviese el honor de contemplar cualquier mago, bruja, muggle, criatura mágica o no! Con el poder de la adivinación; una gran baza sin lugar a dudas. Y, aunque le costaba mucho admitirlo ya que iría y volvería del infierno antes de afirmar frente a alguien que esas palabras salieron de su boca, tendría una inteligencia superior. Ella era sólo una marioneta, un… recipiente por así decirlo. Si consiguiese que ella aceptase llevar dentro de si un bebé en el que él se pudiese reencarnar… nadie podría vencerle. Menos aún cuando su "gran rival" se encontraba bajo tierra. Muerto. Sonrió ante la expectativa de ese futuro. Veía las caras horrorizadas de cualquier persona, animal, monstruo, elfo… Le encantaba sentir el pánico en sus miradas. Y él era el artífice de todo. Él era el único que iba a lograrlo. El amo supremo. El maestro. Se paró enfrente del fénix que aún estaba inmóvil en su palo. Sonrió de lado imaginando a esa ave asada con guarnición. Como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, el fénix le devolvió la mirada y comenzó con su canto. Odiaba ese ruido. Cuánto lo odiaba… Pasó una hora; sesenta minutos eternos. Ubertus no había regresado y no podía contactar con él telepáticamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Él debía regresar al futuro ya, no podía perder más tiempo. ¡Maldita sea! Debía comenzar ya con el hechizo. Sacó su varita con pesadez. Esperaba alguna noticia de su mortifago. Volvió a mirar de reojo el reloj. La una y veinte. Sólo le quedaba un minuto, sesenta ridículos segundos, y debía volver. Volver sin ninguna pista de lo que iba a ocurrir. Eso no era una buena señal. Quedaban diez segundos. Se apuntó con su varita y pronunció lenta y claramente el hechizo. Cuando las manecillas del reloj señalaron la una y veintiún minutos de la tarde se evaporó. Había vuelto al futuro; a un futuro incierto.

¡Genial! Todo esto es genial… ¡ahora resulta que tenemos que recorrernos todo el colegio para encontrar al héroe! – refunfuñaba una y otra vez Malfoy mientras seguía al resto.

¿Quieres callarte de una vez? – le amenazó Ginny que ya estaba harta del comportamiento del Slythering – Tenemos que encontrarle aunque a ti te suponga un trauma ¿entendido? – al oír la última frase de la pelirroja el rubio se detuvo y la miró con odio. Ella también se paró y se encaró a él – No me das miedo… - dijo muy segura de si misma.

Pues tal vez debería dártelo pequeña…

¡Deja de amenazar a mi hermana! – Ron se interpuso en medio de los dos para que se calmasen los ánimos.

Como si poniéndote en medio consiguieses algo… pobretón – respondió Draco apretando los dientes.

¡Malfoy¡Ron¡será mejor que os calléis de una vez si no queréis que lo haga yo personalmente! – Hermione estaba tan alterada porque Harry había desaparecido que podría haber hechizado a sus dos amigos ahí mismo.

¿Malfoy¿Ahora me llamas Malfoy?

¿Y cómo quieres que te llame eh?

Pues Draco… como siempre – las mejillas del rubio de encendieron.

¿Cómo siempre? – susurró la castaña. Otro detalle que se le escapó a su yo del futuro. Decidió que la próxima vez se obligaría a darse la información completa. Suspiró – Perdona es que… estoy muy preocupada por Harry. No quería que te sintieses mal Draco.

No importa… puedo llegar a comprenderlo – sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. Los demás miraban la escena como si ahora mismo apareciese Snape anunciando que les devolvía todos los puntos que le había quitado a sus casas injustamente. – Esto… ¡sigamos buscando¿Hay que encontrar al tonto de Potter no? – dijo recuperando la compostura.

No le llames tonto hurón… - refunfuñó Ron mientras retomaba su camino hacia las afueras del castillo.

Será mejor que no hagamos mucho ruido… Dumbledore podría estar despierto y no me apetece que nos castigue – susurró la castaña que aún no se había recuperado de la sensación que le produjo el abrazo del rubio. Sí que había cambiado…

¿Era mi imaginación o Malfoy ha abrazado a mi Hermione? – Harry apretaba los puños con fuerza. Sus amigos se habían detenido justo delante de la habitación en la que estaban escondidos.

No te va nada bien la imagen de celoso Harry… - Alberthford estaba cerrando mágicamente la entrada a la habitación.

Me da exactamente igual lo que me vaya o no… - el moreno cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho – como lo vuelva a intentar se acuerda de mi…

Eso tendrá que esperar Harry – interrumpió el director – lo que ha pasado ahora mismo demuestra que la Hermione del futuro ya ha vuelto. Y seguramente a estas horas Voldemort también… - se acercó a una de las paredes – Y ya que Ubertus está controlado, sólo nos quedan los demás mortifagos…

Vale… persigámoslos… - los tres se habían aplicado el hechizo desilusionador para que ninguno de los amigos de Harry supiesen que en todo momento les estaban vigilando – Los planes de Voldemort no van a cambiar ¿verdad? – Dumbledore miró extrañado a su alumno – quiero decir… ¿los atacará en el bosque a media noche no? Porque… después de lo ocurrido con sus otros mortifagos en el bosque… tal vez no le quede paciencia y quiera acabar con ellos antes – el moreno notó cómo un nudo se iba formando en su garganta.

No lo creo Harry. Ahora mismo hay muchos alumnos en las afueras del castillo como para poder ejecutar ningún plan libremente. Aunque… será mejor que nos aseguremos. Nunca se sabe…

Pero… ¡dijiste que tu alumna te avisó sobre el ataque de Voldemort! – interrumpió Alberthford a su hermano.

Lo sé… pero esa visión la tuvo hace tiempo. Ella no lo recuerda. Nunca recuerda nada de lo que recita. Es por eso que los planes pueden haber cambiado.

¿Quiere decir que Hermione le advirtió sobre un nuevo ataque hace tiempo¿por qué no nos avisó profesor?

Pensaba hacerlo pero… los últimos acontecimientos han hecho que todo esto cambie. Cuando me enteré de que Voldemort quería deshacerse de mi por medio del secuestro de mi hermano… y que en realidad lo conseguía llegando a morir ambos… yo… tuve que reorganizar mis prioridades.

Lo siento profesor… yo… no recordaba esa parte. Seguro que debió de ser muy duro enterarse de que usted y su hermano iban a morir sin poder ayudar a nadie…

No los sientas ya no importa. Ahora contamos con la ayuda proporcionada por el futuro de la señorita Granger. Ahora podemos vencerle y acabar de una vez con todo esto…

Tiene razón profesor. Será mejor que les sigamos, nunca se sabe lo que va a ocurrir ¿verdad?

Es cierto. Vamos – los dos hermanos y Harry siguieron a sus amigos hasta la entrada del bosque prohibido. Cuando los seis chicos se detuvieron ellos tres se sentaron a escuchar ya que habían formado una especie de reunión.

Será mejor que lo dejemos pasar… seguro que Potter se encuentra bien y lo único que está haciendo es reflexionar – repetía incesantemente Draco. No le atraía la idea de adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido. Aún recordaba la experiencia de segundo año.

¿No será que eres un cobarde verdad? – rió Ron mientras veía cómo el rostro de Malfoy pasaba por todos los colores posibles.

¿Algún día vais a dejar de pelear? – interrumpió exasperada Hermione – Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en Harry no en vuestra rivalidad.

Está bien… perdona Hermione – Ron le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria a Malfoy que parecía querer meter al pelirrojo bajo tierra en ese momento - ¿Crees que Harry puede estar ahí dentro? – señaló al bosque prohibido que se alzaba fantasmagóricamente a sus espaldas aún siendo prácticamente las tres de la tarde.

No estoy muy segura pero… es el único sitio en el que no hemos buscado ¿Verdad? Seguro que él no espera que lo vayamos a buscar ahí – la castaña intentó sonar segura en su afirmación.

En eso tiene razón – susurró Harry a sus dos acompañantes que aún se mantenían a una distancia prudencial de los seis chicos – nunca hubiese pensado que ellos entrarían en el mismísimo bosque prohibido para encontrarme. Creo que si al final me hubiese ido para poder protegerlos me hubiese escondido en alguna parte de este bosque.

Lo que demuestra que la señorita Granger te conoce muy bien – respondió Dumbledore en el mismo tono que había utilizado el moreno.

Demasiado bien… - sonrió Alberthford al ver la cara totalmente roja del moreno.

A ver… que yo me aclare. Lo que estás diciendo es que tenemos que adentrarnos en el bosque prohibido en busca de Harry. Aunque también es muy probable que no esté ¿Verdad? – interrumpió Draco el silencio.

Pero sí hay una probabilidad de que esté ahí dentro – Neville sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo – Yo me escondería ahí si fuese él…

Si tuvieses las mismas habilidades que él, querrás decir – contradijo Draco.

¡Ya basta! Neville ya ha demostrado que es muy capaz de combatir contra cualquier mortifago ¡y tú no estarías aquí si él no lo hubiese hecho antes! – gritó Ginny fuera de si.

Dos cosas – Draco se había levantado – la primera es que ya le di las gracias en su momento por ayudarme ¿entiendes? Así que deja de recordármelo cada dos por tres y segundo ¿quieres dejar de gritar como una niña histérica¡pueden descubrirnos!

¡Deja de meterte con mi hermana! – interrumpió Ron que también se había levantado.

¿Quiénes nos van a descubrir eh? – Ginny se había incorporado realmente enfadada por la respuesta de Draco - ¿tus estúpidos amigos los mortifagos?

¡Mis amigos no son unos mortifagos! – volvió a gritar el rubio más fuerte.

¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? – la pelirroja utilizó su voz más potente para poder contrarrestar al Slythering.

¡Porque sois vosotros idiota! – la respuesta formó un gran silencio entre los demás chicos.

Esa es una buena razón – soltó de repente Luna – yo no soy ninguna mortifaga…

Ya está bien de tanta discusión, así no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio – declaró Hermione que aún permanecía sentada. Al oírla los chicos volvieron a tomar asiento. Draco miraba al suelo porque no podía creer lo que había gritado. Ginny y Ron se miraban confundidos ya que oír de parte de Draco que eran sus únicos amigos era bastante impactante. Neville miraba incesantemente al bosque rogando porque ninguna criatura se hubiese acercado en el transcurso de la pelea y Luna parecía muy interesada en la hierba que había a sus pies. – Tenemos que entrar y buscar a Harry. Será mejor que hagamos grupos, así lo encontraremos antes.

¿Crees que es seguro que hagamos grupos¿Nos será mejor que vayamos todos juntos? – preguntó Ron.

Tal vez sea más seguro pero también más lento. Así podríamos tardar meses en encontrarle.

¿Os parece bien si vamos de dos en dos? – dijo de repente Luna.

Creo que es una buena idea. Así nos podremos defender de cualquier criatura que aparezca en el camino – contestó Hermione - ¿Qué os parece?

Está bien… hagamos grupos de dos – cedió Ron mientras miraba a Draco - ¿Cómo los hacemos?

Creo que será mejor que Luna y Ginny vayan acompañadas por cualquiera de nosotros. No os ofendáis pero sois más pequeñas y sabéis menos hechizos… - dijo Neville.

Está bien…. Vete tú con la pobretona – Draco se había cruzado de brazos – que Weasly vaya con la lunática y yo iré con Hermione.

No le llames lunática… - contestó Ron entre dientes.

Creo que es una buena idea – confirmó Ginny que estaba muy contenta por el acompañante que le había caído en suerte.

A mi también me parece bien – Luna, después de sonreír a Ron en agradecimiento de su defensa, se había levantado dispuesta a seguir con la búsqueda de su amigo.

Pues ya está decidido. Ron y Luna vosotros iréis por la derecha. – Ambos chicos se juntaron y desaparecieron por la dirección indicada. Antes de irse Ron susurró algo al oído de Neville que provocó que el chico se quedase blanco de la impresión. – Ginny, Neville, vosotros por la izquierda – los dos chicos desaparecieron – y tú y yo nos vamos por el centro Draco – Hermione cogió de la mano al rubio.

Tranquila, puedes confiar en mí. No dejaré que te pase nada malo – sonrió Malfoy antes de adentrarse en el bosque.

¡Será posible¿Ahora cómo vamos a vigilarles? – Harry se había levantado del suelo.

No te preocupes… somos tres. Alberthford será mejor que vayas a vigilar a la señorita Weasly y al señor Longbotton – Dicho y hecho; su hermano había desaparecido en el bosque – Harry… ¿a quién prefieres vigilar? – sonrió Dumbledore.

¿Hace falta que responda a esa pregunta? – sonrió de igual manera el moreno.

Muy bien, yo seguiré al señor Weasly y a la señorita Lovegood – el profesor desapareció entre los árboles.

Yo seguiré a Hermione y a Malfoy. Y como se le ocurra intentar algo… - susurró Harry mientras seguía a su novia y a su "amigo".

¡Vaya¡qué divertido! Ellos solitos se están metiendo en la boca del lobo… - una mujer se acercó al lugar en el que había desaparecido todo el grupo, tanto perseguidos como perseguidores.

Tienes razón… tal vez ya saben lo que iba a ocurrir y han pensado que no había porqué retrasarlo ¿no? – sonrió otro.

Muy bien, echémoslo a suertes… - dijo con verdadero entusiasmo otro. – a ver quién persigue a quien…

Trato hecho – una risa entre macabra y sobrecogedora se adueñó por un momento del claro del bosque.

Ya está. Bella tú seguirás a la pelirroja y al hijo de los locos – la aludida sonrió y, varita en ristre, salió a toda velocidad siguiendo el rastro de los muchachos – Avery tú perseguirás al pelirrojo y a esa extraña niña – él sonrió de felicidad – pero recuerda que el chico tiene que estar vivo… no importa lo que pase con la otra ¿entendido? – el mortifago asintió y se dispuso a adentrarse en el bosque – Querido hijo, volvemos a encontrarnos… - susurró Lucius que desapareció en medio de un remolino color violeta.

Esto es asqueroso – dijo de repente Ginny cuando, por decimocuarta vez, metió el pie en un líquido pringoso parecido al barro pero, seguramente, ni siquiera se acercaba a eso.

Será mejor que andemos con cuidado… puede salir cualquier criatura de entre los árboles… - susurró Neville que iluminaba suavemente el camino con su varita. Porque, aún siendo las tres de la tarde, en aquel bosque parecía noche cerrada.

No te preocupes, entre los dos conseguiremos vencerla – sonrió la pelirroja - ¿y ahora qué camino tomamos? – delante de ellos se abría una bifurcación en el camino.

¿Tú cuál crees? – A la derecha se podía observar un sendero lleno de árboles más bien macabros y a la izquierda el paisaje era muy parecido - ¿llevas un galeón?

¿Un galeón? – repitió extrañada la pelirroja ya que le había parecido oír mal lo que le había dicho su amigo.

Para echarlo a suertes – Neville se encogió de hombros.

Creo que será mejor que vayáis por la derecha pequeños – la voz de Bellatrix resonaba por todo el bosque haciendo casi imposible ubicarla.

¡Bellatrix! – gritó Neville mientras apuntaba a cualquier cosa que se moviese para poder ver a la mortifaga.

¿Te acuerdas de mí? – canturreó la aludida mientras que los dos muchachos se ponían en guardia - ¿Por qué será? – soltó una horrible carcajada que hubiese congelado la sangre de cualquiera. Pero no de ellos, no en ese momento. No cuando había tantas cuentas que saldar.

¡Aparece maldita¿O me tienes miedo? – la voz de Neville sonaba fuerte y decidida.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque puede cumplirse – al instante apareció la mortifaga apuntando a ambos con la varita – cuando termine con vosotros desearéis que no hubiese aparecido… - les amenazó.

Más bien será al revés – susurró Neville - ¡me vengaré por lo que les hiciste a mis padres!

No seas rencoroso hombre… - sonrió de lado – si esperas un poco haré que te reencuentres con ellos…

Somos dos contra una… tal vez seamos nosotros los que logremos que te unas a ellos… - Ginny se acercaba peligrosamente a la mortifaga mientras que Neville la seguía a escasos milímetros para evitar que la mortifaga la atacase.

Sólo sois unos niñatos… no podéis hacerme nada… - comenzó a andar en círculos - ¿Cuál de vosotros quiere ser el primero? – preguntó amenazante.

¡Se acabó¡expelliarmus! – Ginny había apuntado a Bella intentando pillarle despistada.

¡Protego! – susurró la mortifaga mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa victoriosa a su contrincante – Como has podido observar no es tan fácil pequeña…

Está bien, hagamos esto más interesante… - Neville apuntó a sus ojos - ¡Ocus Neblen! – el hechizo tomó por sorpresa a Bellatrix que no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo. En menos de un segundo la mortifaga estaba totalmente ciega.

¿Cómo te atreves! – gritaba desesperada al no poder ver dónde se encontraban sus "pequeños" rivales - ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a hacerme esto¡Os encontraré! Y cuando lo haga ¡desearéis no haberos puesto en mi camino!

Amenazas, amenazas y más amenazas… ¿nunca te cansas de decirlas? – la pelirroja comenzaba a rodear a la mortifaga haciendo mucho ruido mientras que Neville la imitaba por el otro lado – Porque… ahora tenemos una gran ventaja ¿verdad? – le susurró casi al oído.

¡Maldita niña¡Crucio! – descargó toda su ira sobre un inocente árbol ya que, en el momento que Neville se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, agarró a su compañera y tiró de ella hasta ponerla en un lugar seguro. - ¡Malditos! – susurraba intentando ponerse de pie. No era una tarea fácil ya que los matojos se lo impedían.

¿Te ayudamos? – preguntó solícito Neville mientras se ponía a su lado. Sabía que en cualquier momento recuperaría la compostura y eso definitivamente no era nada bueno. Así que se le ocurrió quitarle la varita antes de que su cerebro reaccionase y se aplicase un hechizo para deshacerse de esa pequeña desventaja. Justo cuando iba a quitársela Bellatrix hizo un amago protegiendo la varita contra su pecho.

¿Creéis que así lograréis desconcentrarme¡nunca! Soy una gran mortifaga y la súbdita más leal y fuerte del amo… ¡os mataré! – Bellatrix se incorporó de golpe lo que hizo que tanto Ginny como Neville diesen, involuntariamente, un paso hacía atrás. – Me libraré de este ridículo hechizo vuestro y después arreglaremos cuentas… - la mortifaga se apuntaba a los ojos cuando, de repente, salió un haz blanca desde una sombra que estaba detrás de ella. Cuando la luz se extinguió pudieron distinguir la mano helada de Bellatrix - ¿Qué es esto? – sintió cómo su brazo no se movía y un frío extremo se instalaba en su brazo - ¿Qué es lo que me habéis hecho? – gritaba furiosa. Ahora no podía ver y su varita, por el momento, le resultaba totalmente inútil. Estaba muy asustada.

Te hemos congelado la mano para que no puedas defenderte… ¿esta tan ciega que no puedes verlo? – la pelirroja se dio el lujo de reír ante el espectáculo.

Maldita seas… - rugió la mortifaga mientras intentaba por todos los medio deshacerse del hielo de su brazo. A tientas comenzó a buscar una roca o algo que le sirviese para romper el hielo. Cuando encontró algo que le sirviese notó como una patada que llegaba de la nada acabó con cualquier oportunidad que hubiese tenido.

No queremos que uses tu varita ¿verdad? – Neville le había dado una patada a su brazo izquierdo. Al principio se había sobresaltado al ver que un hechizo salía de la nada pero, al ver que les estaban ayudando, se volcó totalmente en hacer sufrir a la persona que tenía arrodillada frente a él.

¿No quieres enfrentarte a mí dignamente? – el orgullo de la mortifaga no le permitía verse vencida tan fácilmente. No por dos chicos que ni siquiera habían terminado la escuela. Eso era humillante.

Pues la verdad es que no… - susurró Neville – Tú no le diste ninguna oportunidad a mis padres y yo tampoco te la daré a ti… ¡Laces solem! – apuntó directamente a sus piernas; debía tener cuidado con no aplicarle el hechizo en el brazo ya que el calor derretiría el hielo que inmovilizaba su brazo derecho. Ahora la mortifaga casi aullaba por el dolor que le producían las quemaduras en sus piernas. Justo cuando ella se movió para poder acercar su brazo congelado a sus piernas la pelirroja la petrificó. No hizo el hechizo en todo su cuerpo; sólo hechizó sus brazos y hombros.

No lo intentes Bellatrix… - se acercó a ella. Observó cómo, una de las grandes mortifagas, estaba arrodillada frente a ellos hecha un pequeño ovillo. Aunque intentase retener los sollozos de dolor, unas lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

¿Y qué podríamos hacer ahora? – preguntó Neville en tono casual - ¿Crees que podría repetir lo que le hiciste a mis padres? – ahora su voz adquirió un tono muy peligroso.

¡Tú no puedes realizar ese hechizo¡no me odias lo suficiente como para que sea efectivo! – gritaba desesperada.

¡Sí que te odio¿sabes cuánto tiempo me costó que mis padres consiguiesen reconocerme¡Cuatro años¡Cuatro malditos años en los que me preguntaba si realmente llegarían a recordarme! – explotó el joven mago – Y ahora… ¡ahora voy a vengarme! – Ginny retrocedió ante la mirada de odio de su amigo.

Neville… creo que no deberías… - susurró intentando convencerle.

¡Tú no lo entiendes! – le gritó a la pelirroja que instintivamente retrocedió un poco - ¡Tú nunca sabrás lo que es ver a tus padres en esa situación! – las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar la cara de Neville. Dejó de mirar a Ginny y se centró en la mortifaga – Vas a pagar lo que hiciste muy caro… ¡crucio! – el cuerpo de Bellatrix se agazapó en el mismo instante en el que una ola de dolor se apoderó de ella. Sintió como si todo su cuerpo se rompiese en mil pedazos. El aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y ella se esforzaba en retener el que aún tenía dentro. Apretó con tanta fuerza los dientes que se produjo unas heridas que pronto comenzaron a sangrar. Ginny se acercó a su amigo y le agarró con fuerza el brazo. Neville se dio cuenta y dejó de aplicar el hechizo. Bellatrix quedó estirada encima de la hierba intentando recuperar el aliento.

No eres como ella – le repitió una y otra vez la pelirroja haciendo que se calmase – No te bajes a su nivel – le susurró.

Tienes razón Ginny. Lo siento, no sé lo que me ha pasado – dijo intentando retener las lágrimas.

No te disculpes. Creo que si ella hubiese tratado así a mis padres me hubiesen tenido que detener…

Malditos niños – susurraba cansadamente Bellatrix mientras intentaba volver a ponerse en pie – os voy… os voy… - cayó medio muerta en el suelo – os voy a matar – susurró antes de desmayarse completamente.

¿Qué hacemos con ella? – preguntó con asco Neville.

Será mejor que la atemos y la dejemos aquí. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer… ¡Incarcero! – al instante Ginny hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que ataron fuertemente a la mortifaga que aún yacía inerte.

Se me ocurre otra cosa que podemos hacer por si se despierta y consigue deshacerse del hechizo… ¿le aplicamos el hechizo oblibiate? – preguntó Neville que se había acercado a ella.

¿Crees que será lo mejor? Es decir… no quiero que ella olvide fácilmente que fue vencida por dos niños – sonrió la pelirroja.

Tienes razón. Sólo le quitaremos la varita. Antes de irnos – retrocedió y apuntó a la mortifaga con su propia varita - ¡Petrificus totalus! – los brazos de la mortifaga se pegaron a su cuerpo quedando totalmente quieta – Así no nos seguirá y estará más tiempo dormida – miró a la pelirroja - ¿qué te parece si vamos por la izquierda? – ella asintió y ambos se adentraron más aún en el bosque para encontrar a su amigo.

Parece que te han dado tu merecido ¿eh? – Alberthford había salido de su escondite y ahora estaba de pie junto a Bellatrix – creo que también te encerraré… - mediante un conjuro hizo aparecer una caja y la metió dentro. En lugar de hacerla invisible la redujo hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una caja de cerillas. La recogió y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Sonrió satisfecho y siguió a los chicos.

Tenemos que darnos prisa Luna… Tenemos que encontrar a Harry – repetía una y otra vez Ron ya que la rubia constantemente insistía en pararse a recoger unas extrañas ramas.

¡Pero estas ramas no se ven en todas partes¡son un reclamo para los snorlaks! Ayúdame a coger algunas… - le pidió.

Ahora es más importante encontrar a Harry… ¡ya te acompañaré otro día a recoger más!

¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó ella con ojos soñadores.

Te lo prometo… ¿vamos?

¡Vaya! No me digas que tu última promesa va a ser acompañarla a recoger unas ramas que se encuentran en cualquier parte… ¿qué tierno?

¿Quién eres? – Ron escondió detrás de sí a la rubia para protegerla.

¿No sabes quién soy? – en ese instante un mortifago salió de detrás de un árbol.

Ubertus… - susurró el pelirrojo con desprecio.

Sí que me recuerdas… - rió él.

Tu cara no se olvida con tanta facilidad como a mi me gustaría… - subió decididamente la varita hasta encontrarse con la cara de su enemigo.

¿Vas a pelear contra mí? – se llevó una mano al pecho simulando estar profundamente herido.

¡Ya basta de tonterías¿no querías pelear¡pues peleemos!

No – Ubertus ni siquiera había sacado la varita – No quiero pelear contigo – puso cara de fastidio ¡por supuesto que quería cerrarle la boca a ese niño maleducado! Pero no quería ser el blanco de la ira de su "amo"

¿No quieres pelear? – preguntó Ron mientras que con la mano izquierda prácticamente obligaba a Luna a permanecer detrás de él - ¿por qué será que no te creo? – guardó silencio durante unos segundos - ¿qué es lo que quieres? O mejor dicho… ¿qué es lo que te han ordenado que hagas? – arqueó las cejas en un intento de contener una gran carcajada.

¡Cállate! – el mortifago estaba furioso. Y tenía motivos. Un simple chico se estaba burlando de él y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo - ¡Se acabó¡te vienes conmigo!

¡No irá contigo ni a la vuelta de la esquina! – Luna se había zafado de la protección del pelirrojo y se encaró a Ubertus.

Será mejor que te calles… Mis órdenes no te incluyen preciosa – le amenazó – y puedo hacerte todo lo que se me ocurra. Y, creeme, en este momento me encantaría desquitarme con tu pequeño cuerpecillo.

Inténtalo… - susurró Ron con el rostro sombrío – por favor… inténtalo aunque sea una sola vez…

¡Qué escena más tierna! El héroe protege a su amor… ¡me dan ganas de vomitar! – por fin sacó la varita de su túnica – Pensándolo mejor… creo que no importará que vayas inconsciente… siempre y cuando estés vivo claro… - su sonrisa se ladeó imprimiendo a su rostro un aire sádico.

Luna, será mejor que te vayas… - le susurró a su acompañante.

No – le respondió decidida en el mismo tono que utilizó el pelirrojo – No voy a permitir que este te impida cumplir una promesa – sonrió - ¡Glacius! – Ubertus esquivó con sorna el hechizo; como si hubiese sido una ofensa el llegar a realizarlo.

¡Expelliarmus! – ese hechizo no se lo esperaba. Mientras esquivaba el hechizo de la rubia Ron le lanzó el suyo con toda la rabia que había acumulado en su interior. Como resultado Ubertus salió disparado varios metros.

¡Estás muerto! – se levantó con dificultad mientras respiraba entrecortadamente debido a la rabia - ¡Y me da igual lo que me pase después! – se acercó corriendo mientras los dos jóvenes seguían apuntándole.

¡Terra mobile! – Ron apuntó al suelo haciendo que surgiesen varias fallas. Ubertus se frenó justo antes de caer en una de ellas. Miró a su alrededor; estaba completamente rodeado.

¡Incarcero! – el mortifago apuntó a Luna y ésta cayó inmediatamente totalmente atada de pies y manos. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella para poder deshacer el hechizo - ¡Yo no haría eso¡Bombarda! – el hechizo dio directamente en el pecho de Ron haciéndole retroceder unos cuantos metros - ¡Aún estando a esta distancia tengo mucho más poder que vosotros! – gritaba fuera de si - ¡Incendio! – alrededor de Luna se formó un círculo de fuego - ¡Ventum! – Ubertus movió furiosamente su varita describiendo anillos en el aire hasta que conseguir convertirlo en un muro que hacía imposible acercarse a la chica. - ¡Entrum! – Ron se había levantado de su caída y se acercaba rápidamente al lugar en el que se encontraba Luna - ¡Yo no me acercaría tanto! Por cada paso tuyo el fuego se acerca más a ella ¿no querrás que tu novia muera calcinada verdad?

¡Suéltala! – gritó furioso el pelirrojo apuntándole con la varita.

Creo que no… ¡Crucio! – el pelirrojo nunca había sentido un hechizo tan fuerte en su propio cuerpo. Sentía como si todas las venas se entrelazasen apretando con tanta fuerza su corazón que parecía explotar. Sin siquiera pensarlo se apretó las costillas esperando que todo pasase. Ubertus seguía aplicando el hechizo a la vez que se acercaba peligrosamente a él sorteando las fallas de su alrededor. - ¡Vendrás conmigo te guste o no! – Dumbledore se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol viendo la situación. Alzó lentamente la varita para poder ayudar a Luna y que ésta a su vez salvase a Ron pero, para su sorpresa, el círculo de fuego desapareció dejando ver a la rubia de pie apuntando a un sorprendido Ubertus.

¡He dicho que le dejes en paz! – gritó ella apuntando a la cabeza del mortifago - ¡Imperio! – la mente de su enemigo quedó totalmente en blanco esperando a cualquier orden - ¡deja de aplicar ese hechizo sobre Ronnie! – al instante se cumplió su orden. Luna corrió a socorrer al pelirrojo que estaba de rodillas recuperando el aliento. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con preocupación.

No sabía que pudieses realizar ese hechizo… - le respondió entrecortadamente.

Yo tampoco – se encogió de hombros – sólo lo he visto utilizar una vez…

¡Por eso mismo no ha durado nada! – gritó lleno de rabia Ubertus que ya se había deshecho del encantamiento - ¡crucio! – ahora ambos magos cayeron al suelo intentando aplacar inútilmente el dolor. Cada vez aplicaba más y más fuerza al hechizo haciendo que de sus bocas saliesen pequeños quejidos. Se acercaba poco a poco mientras clavaba su mirada en el pelirrojo. Éste aún tenía la mirada gacha y se apretaba con insistencia el pecho. Este hecho hacía que Ubertus sonriese de satisfacción; había cumplido con su venganza. Sólo tenía que llevarle a su señor lo que quedase de él, ya pensaría que iba a hacer con la muchacha… Justo cuando el mortifago estaba tan cerca de ellos que se podían oír los latidos de su corazón, Ron levantó su cara que estaba adornada por una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al ver como un mago inexperto vencía su poderoso hechizo lo único que pudo hacer Ubertus fue soltar un débil ¡Ah! de sorpresa.

¿Sorprendido? - agarró a Luna y, después de apuntarse con la varita, gritó - ¡Piros exteris! – al instante un gran muro de fuego se formó en torno a ellos quemando en el acto al sorprendido mortifago – Este hechizo me lo enseñó un amigo – se levantó con dificultad apuntando a su rival – tengo curiosidad por saber si funciona algo… - parecía sopesar todas las opciones posibles - ¡crucio! – Ubertus, que aún estaba intentando ponerse de pie, cayó nuevamente al suelo sintiendo toda la rabia del hechizo del pelirrojo - ¿Duele? – preguntó con sarna mientras seguía aplicando el encantamiento - ¿Quieres que pare¡Dime que quieres que pare¡suplica!

Por… por… favor… - pedía entrecortadamente el mortifago que estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo – Para… para…

Muy bien, eso es lo que quería oír – Ron dejó de apuntarle con la varita – Pero para estar seguros de que no nos vas a seguir… ¡Incarcero! – unas sogas atraparon al mortifago que intentaba moverse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – Se me olvidaba… ¡glacius! – al instante el cuerpo casi inerte de Ubertus se congeló dejando el retrato del dolor que le produjo el último ataque del que fue víctima. – Será mejor que nos vayamos Luna… - le tendió la mano a la rubia que aún estaba en el suelo - ¿estás bien?

Sí… - se levantó apoyándose en Ron y rápidamente se llevó la mano a una herida del brazo que sangraba bastante.

No te preocupes – apuntó con su varita al brazo de su amiga - ¡ferula! – al instante apareció una especie de vendaje mágico – Tal vez deberíamos ir a la enfermería…

Tenemos que encontrar a Harry… seguramente este no es el único mortifago que hay por aquí – el pelirrojo se sorprendió del tono tan realista que había utilizado Luna.

Está bien, vamos – se limpió la sangre seca de su labio y ambos comenzaron a andar lentamente adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque.

Sabía que lo lograrían – Dumbledore se acercó a Ubertus que aún permanecía congelado – Han mejorado mucho… - sonrió con orgullo mientras encantaba el cuerpo del mortifago para reducir su tamaño y seguir el mismo procedimiento que realizó su hermano.

¿Crees que estará por aquí? – preguntó Draco que miraba a todos los lados posibles con mucha atención.

Bueno, creo que sí… - le contestó no muy segura Hermione. Llevaban caminando casi una hora y aún no encontraban ninguna pista que les demostrase que Harry se había escondido en el bosque – Tal vez no esté por aquí… - se arrepentía de haber sugerido ese posible escondite.

Tú le conoces mejor que nadie de nosotros. Si piensas que hubiese elegido el bosque como lugar para esconderse de seguro lo hizo. Si te he de ser sincero yo me hubiese escondido aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa intentando apoyarla.

Gracias – susurró mientras miraba al lado contrario en el que estaba el rubio.

Se está tomando muchas confianzas… cuando salgamos de esta se acuerda – susurraba Harry que estaba justo detrás de ellos.

¡Sorpresa! – Lucius Malfoy acababa de aparecer frente a los dos chicos.

¡Padre! – gritó Draco mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Hermione.

¿Sólo eso? Nada más un ¡padre! Esperaba otra clase de recibimiento por parte de mi único hijo…

¿Qué clase de recibimiento¿Querido padre tal vez? – preguntó con sarcasmo el Slytherin.

Me has ofendido… - replicó con una medio sonrisa – no esperaba ese comportamiento de mi único heredero…

Estamos igualados, yo no esperaba ese comportamiento en mi único padre…

Dejémonos de palabrería – interrumpió autoritariamente mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione – he venido a por ella así que quítate de en medio.

¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer lo que me ordenes? – apretó a la castaña más contra sí mismo – Hace mucho tiempo que ya no te temo…

Te estoy dando una última oportunidad – avanzó un paso – únete a nosotros. Aunque te cueste creerlo no quiero que te pase nada… - avanzó otro más.

Permíteme que lo dude padre – alejó a Hermione de su padre interponiendo su cuerpo entre ellos.

Muy bien, yo ya te he dado una opción – se encogió de hombros – pero estoy seguro de que tu madre hubiese querido que vinieses conmigo.

¡No tienes derecho a hablar de ella! – gritó dejando a un lado a la castaña sin darse cuenta – ¡ni siquiera la ayudaste cuando vinieron a matarla¡Dejaste que todo ocurriese como lo había ordenado tu amo! – le recriminó acercándose a su padre.

Maldita sea Draco no te separes de ella – susurraba Harry mientras permanecía entre los árboles y apuntaba decidido con su varita al mortifago - ¿no ves que eso es lo que quiere?

¡No hables de lo que no entiendes! – escupió con asco cada una de las palabras mientras, casi imperceptiblemente, se iba acercando a la castaña por la izquierda – Él siempre nos ha ayudado ¡siempre! Nos ha sacado de la ruina y de la vergüenza muchas veces… ¡siempre nos ha defendido! – volvió a gritar mientras se levantaba con fanatismo su manga derecha mostrándole a su único hijo el objeto de su loca devoción.

¿Qué Él nos ha ayudado padre¿Exactamente a qué? – se acercó Draco ya sin importarle lo más mínimo que estuviesen en medio de una encarnizada pelea - ¿a despreciar a los demás¿a creernos superiores a todos¿a matar incluso a una persona que amas por un mandato suyo¿a eso?

Sigues sin entenderlo hijo – susurró mientras se acercaba cada vez más al rubio – Él nos proporciona poder… eso es lo único que importa: el poder. – entrecerró sus ojos para poder ubicar mejor el espacio en el que se encontraba atónita Hermione presenciando la discusión familiar.

Sé que nunca he tenido el valor de decírtelo pero – parecía dudar de las palabras que iban a salir de su boca a continuación – tus ideas son basura. ¡una basura por la que no merece la pena morir¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

No soy yo el que se tiene que dar cuenta hijo… no soy yo – de repente alzó su varita apuntando al pecho de Draco - ¡Expelliarmus! – el hechizo se dirigía a su objetivo cuando una luz azulada lo detuvo. Ambos miembros de la familia Malfoy se miraron confundidos entre sí intentando averiguar el origen de aquel hechizo protector.

No sois los únicos que estáis en este bosque – la voz de Hermione resonó en el claro mientras aún sostenía la varita en alto.

La pequeña sangre sucia puede defenderse ¿eh? – dijo con ironía Lucius mientras cambiaba el destinatario de su próximo ataque – Esto será mucho más interesante… - terminó sonriendo de medio lado.

Se te olvida que somos dos – Draco reclamó la atención de su padre – no dejaré que la dañes…

¿Desde cuando proteges a seres inferiores hijo¿Acaso ella te puede dar algo que nosotros no? – preguntó con algo de lujuria en su voz – Por supuesto que sí ¿verdad? Ella te da todo lo que necesitas ¿eh? – indagaba atropelladamente intentando que su hijo perdiese totalmente la razón por la rabia.

¡Maldita sea! – refunfuñaba Harry mientras se aplicaba el hechizo desilusionador para poder avanzar sin ser visto – al final va a lograrlo – se internó en el claro mientras observaba cómo la cara de Draco comenzaba a adoptar un color rojizo – No te enfades… piensa que eso es lo que quiere que hagas…

¿Y qué si le doy todo lo que necesita? – interrumpió Hermione dejando atónitos a los demás combatientes - ¿Acaso tienes envidia Lucius? – se acercó despacio a él - ¿Acaso te gustaría ser mi amiguito? – sonrió de medio lado intentado sacar de sus casillas al gran Lucius Malfoy.

Sería una buena idea… - respondió dejando atónita a la castaña – me encantaría estar un rato contigo y comprobar a que se debe tanta devoción hacia tu persona.

¿Devoción? – preguntó confundida Hermione; que ella supiese no tenía nada que pudiese producir tal efecto en nada ni nadie.

¿No sabes lo que puedes producir en ciertas personas? – preguntó con ironía Lucius mientras continuaba acercándose con la intención de cortar cualquier clase de retirada por parte de ambos muchachos – Tienes completamente idiotizado a Potter mientras que mi propio hijo te defiende en contra de su familia. Como es normal yo me pregunto qué es lo que haces para causar ese efecto. Tal vez pasando algún tiempo contigo consiga averiguarlo… - sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa macabra.

No creo que llegues a realizar tu deseo padre… - Draco estaba situado a la derecha de su padre impidiéndole cualquier movimiento – creo que será mejor que te vayas – le miraba a los ojos mientras que con su varita apuntaba directamente a su pecho amenazándole.

¿Serás capaz de pelear contra tu propia sangre? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa y tristeza - ¿Cómo podrías llegar a ser tan traidor? – enfatizó la última palabra alzando lentamente la varita hasta llegar a tocar el pecho de su hijo; justo donde se encontraba el corazón.

Tú me enseñaste padre… tú me enseñaste – contestó intentando sonar indiferente. Nunca había pensado que un día iba a estar involucrado en una pelea a muerte contra su propio padre.

Como quieras pero… he de decirte una cosa – murmuró algo mientras que de la punta de su varita comenzaban a salir pequeñas chispas verdes – si yo caigo… tú caerás conmigo.

¿Qué quieres decir? – ahora fue Hermione la que interrumpió aquella escena.

Sólo he sellado un pequeño hechizo. Nunca pensé ver a mi propio hijo tan decidido a acabar conmigo. Por eso mismo he unido su destino al mío. Si yo muero él morirá – terminó con solemnidad mientras miraba directamente a la cara de Draco. Esperaba ver temor, espanto y derrota; pero no fue así. La cara de su hijo reflejaba victoria e incluso satisfacción.

Nunca pensé que el gran Lucius Malfoy pudiese llegar a estar tan desesperado por salvar su vida – alzó la voz queriendo dejar testimonio en el viento que ahora mismo les envolvía – No estés tan seguro de que eso me detendrá – le miró con odio a los ojos; como si estuviese delante del asesino de su madre – no tengo miedo a morir… me quitaste todo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Por tu culpa mi madre no está conmigo y nunca he tenido amigos de verdad. ¡No queda nadie que me haya querido de verdad! – apuntó a la cabeza de su padre que apenas reaccionaba debido a la confesión de su hijo - ¡Crucio! – pronunció el hechizo casi en un silbido mientras lágrimas de culpabilidad comenzaban a dibujar pequeños hilos en sus mejillas. Jamás una venganza había dolido tanto en su alma. Mientras el haz de luz salía lentamente de su varita para llegar a su destino final su corazón moría; ya no volvería a ser el de antes. No quedaba nada. Se estaba enfrentando a su progenitor; la parte que conservaba un poco del amor que alguna vez profesó a su padre se opacó totalmente por el sentimiento de rencor. Cuando la luz se estrelló contra el asombrado rostro de su padre, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y un dolor le recorrió por completo la espalda. Miles de alfileres comenzaron a introducirse dolorosamente en cada centímetro de su piel. Sabía que debía bajar la intensidad del hechizo pero no podía. La satisfacción de ver a su padre en las mismas condiciones era superior al dolor e incluso a la compasión. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

¡No! – se oyó el asustado grito de Hermione rompiendo el silencio del claro. Aunque los dos últimos miembros de la familia Malfoy estaba sufriendo un enorme dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ninguno de los dos emitía el más pequeño ruido. Parecía una competición; ambos permanecían de pie intentando controlar los feroces temblores de sus piernas. Harry, que se había acercado al ver que la discusión que mantenían tal vez se pudiese volver el contra de su novia, contenía el aliento al ver a padre e hijo luchando y mostrando tanto orgullo. Su varita lentamente iba resbalando de su mano hasta caer con un ruido sordo a la hierba. - ¡Basta! – volvió a decir la castaña mientras apuntaba a ambos con su propia varita - ¡Expelliarmus! – padre e hijo volaron unos metros hacía atrás acabando en el suelo

¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó con dificultad Draco mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y ponerse en pie. - ¿No entiendes que si no acabo con él te matará? – alzó la voz.

Tiene razón; lo haré – Lucius se había puesto en pie mientras su rostro se deformó en una mueca horrible de fanatismo y sadismo - ¡Acabaré contigo! – se abalanzó contra ella mientras que Draco hacía esfuerzos por levantarse y ayudar a su amiga. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar uno de sus brazos una fuerza surgida de la nada hizo que parase en seco su carrera. - ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – preguntó desorientado mientras una parte de su túnica levitaba con vida propia - ¿Potter? – preguntó mirando a izquierda y derecha - ¿Estás aquí verdad¿Quieres proteger a tu novia sangre sucia? – comenzó a reírse. Dos segundos después su nariz sangraba fruto de un puñetazo propinado aparentemente por el aire – Yo sabía que estabas vigilando… ¡lo sabía! – de repente su cuerpo adoptó un gesto de victoria absoluta.

¿Por qué estás tan contento? – preguntó Draco que había tenido tiempo suficiente para colocarse a su lado.

Ya lo verás… todo a su tiempo… - justo en el momento que Lucius miró al cielo una ráfaga de aire congelado recorrió el poco espacio que quedaba entre el mortifago y los jóvenes.

Dementores – susurró Harry que comenzaba a sentir el miedo en sus huesos.

Dementores – anunció Hermione mirando al cielo - ¡y hay miles de ellos! – de repente sintió una punzada en su corazón. Era como el recuerdo de un sueño muy antiguo. Instintivamente miró a su derecha. Allí se encontraba una pequeña cueva; estaba segura de que podrían estar a salvo si se refugiaban allí. Cuando estuvo a punto de coger a Draco por la manga y llevarlo a rastras hasta ese lugar un dementor apareció a su lado. Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco adelantando su cabeza. Ella parecía no reaccionar; su cerebro había quedado paralizado ante la idea de quedarse sin alma por culpa del tan temido beso.

¡Expecto patronum! – un espléndido ciervo plateado corneó sin compasión al dementor que se había atrevido a acercarse tanto. Al instante ese monstruo sin alma desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque mientras que el animal conjurado corría alrededor de la chica sirviendo de protección.

¿Harry? – susurró Hermione mientras miraba a todos los lados.

¡Ni siquiera Potter puede con todos ellos! – gritó victorioso Lucius mientras que los dementores comenzaban a rodearlos haciendo que todo a su alrededor perdiese cualquier esencia de vida.

Harry no está solo padre – Draco se había colocado al lado de Hermione para poder ayudarla en todo momento. Lo más extraño fue, a parte del hecho que un Malfoy llamase a Potter por su nombre de pila, fue que el ciervo conjurado prestaba protección al rubio.

¿Piensas ayudarle a luchar contra todos ellos? – preguntó intentando controlar la risa - ¡Tú no puedes realizar ningún hechizo capaz de librarte de uno solo de ellos¡eres una vergüenza! – gritó sin piedad Lucius mientras daba pequeños pasos atrás para dejarles el camino libre a los dementores.

No estés tan seguro… - murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba concentrarse en algún pensamiento feliz tal y como le habían explicado en las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Por mucho que buscaba en sus recuerdos no conseguía uno que realmente sirviese para lograr el hechizo.

¡Ánimo Draco! – le dijo Hermione mientras ejercía una pequeña presión en su brazo en señal de apoyo – Sé que tienes algún pensamiento positivo… sólo tienes que pensar un poco…

No sé porqué te empeñas en apoyar a perdedores Granger – interrumpió el mortifago y como si de repente hubiese recordado algo añadió – debes venir conmigo. ¡Si te unes al amo serás invencible!

¿Qué? – la castaña no entendía aquella invitación; parecía como si todo el mundo se estuviese volviendo loco. Cuando se levantó esta mañana estaba completamente emocionada por un sueño que tuvo. Más adelante su yo del futuro le había confirmado que todo había pasado de verdad no se trataba de una fantasía onírica. Y cuando estaba realmente emocionada se entera de que Harry ha huido para no ponerlos en peligro. Pero lo más raro vino después, cuando se enteró de que Draco Malfoy era su amigo. Aquel chico que no hacía nada más que insultarla y al que le dio un buen puñetazo en tercero. ¡Y ahora esto! Lucius Malfoy diciéndole que se uniese a Voldemort¿Estaba volviéndose loco¿Por qué le hacía ahora esa invitación? - ¿Por qué me dices eso? – la curiosidad de Hermione venció al miedo de estar rodeados de dementores que esperaban pacientemente la desaparición de aquel ciervo plateado para poder acabar con sus vidas.

Sólo cumplo órdenes – el mortifago se había alejado lo suficiente como para que se formase una gran muralla de dementores alrededor de la castaña y su hijo – Personalmente creo que una sangre sucia como tú no debería gozar de tal honor – la miró con asco – pero el amo cree que le podrías resultar muy útil…

¿Si accedo a ir contigo les dejarás en paz? – preguntó de repente Hermione ignorando su propia seguridad para asegurar la integridad física de sus dos acompañantes.

¿Quiere eso decir que te lo vas a pensar? – el mortifago estaba realmente impresionado y asombrado por lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

Me iré contigo si me prometes que nadie saldrá herido – dio un paso al frente ignorando la mano de Draco que insistía en que se quedase a su lado – Nunca – añadió mirando fijamente a Lucius que seguía estático.

Sabes que eso no es posible… - respondió fríamente – mi amo tiene que acabar con la molestia de Potter – buscaba disimuladamente alguna pequeña señal de dónde se encontraba Harry.

Dile a tu amo que me cambio por él. Si estoy de su lado Harry no se atreverá a dañarle… lo sé – miró al suelo por unos instantes. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer inclinaría la balanza a favor de Voldemort pero en ese momento era lo único que se le ocurría.

¿Estás completamente segura? – el mortifago parecía ansioso. Su amo tenía razón. Era capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a Harry incluso sacrificar su propia vida. Ella era una gran baza en esta guerra. Ahora ganarían.

Sí – respondió firmemente.

Hermione… sabes que no tienes que hacerlo – el rubio se puso a su lado e intentaba por todos los medios que rechazase la proposición de su padre.

Escúchame atentamente Draco – le miró fijamente a los ojos – es la única opción. Será mejor que cuando se retiren los dementores huyas – desvió ligeramente la vista hasta la cueva – no mires hacia atrás.

¿Qué? – no entendía a qué se refería con la última frase. Disimuladamente miró a su derecha y allí descubrió la pequeña cueva que podría servirle de escondite. – No te preocupes por mí… por favor, no te vayas con ellos. Sabes que si lo haces ganaran.

He de hacerlo – dio un pequeño paso y volvió a sentir una presión en su brazo; Draco volvió a retenerla - ¡Deja que lo haga de una maldita vez! – como la presión no disminuía le apuntó con su varita y, sin que nadie lo notase, susurró unas palabras. Parecía que el hechizo que debía decir le costase mucho pero, apretó la sujeción que ejercía en su varita y gritó - ¡Expelliarmus! – al instante el rubio se encontraba un par de metros separado de ella.

¿Por qué? – susurró Malfoy mientras intentaba levantarse. Al instante un dementor corrió directamente hacia él. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para absorberle todo el alma un rayo plateado lo desintegró. Draco pudo ver cómo el ciervo que antes les protegía a Hermione y a él desaparecía delante de sus ojos.

Estoy lista – ella levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Muy bien pero será mejor que dejes la varita… por precaución… - sonrió el mortifago.

Soy una persona de palabra Lucius – dijo autoritariamente – he dicho que me iba contigo y así lo haré.

Está bien, está bien… - respondió con desgana - ¡Vamos!

¡Diles que se vayan! – exigió la castaña mientras que lentamente llegaba a la altura del mortifago.

Yo no soy una persona de palabra… - le agarró del brazo al mismo tiempo que ella intentaba huir - ¡Acabad con ellos!

¡No! – Hermione se resistía y miraba constantemente hacia atrás esperando ver cómo Draco huía a la cueva; pero no lo hizo. Se levantó y comenzó a andar en su dirección.

No seas necio – le susurró al oído Harry que seguía siendo invisible – sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad ¡Haz lo que ella te ha dicho! – le dio un pequeño empujón en dirección a la cueva.

¿Qué estás diciendo? – el rubio parecía confundido - ¡Pensé que tú también reaccionarías igual!

¡Cállate! – gritó entre dientes para no dar a conocer su posición – cuando tú desaparezcas podré salvarla… ¡vete! – esta vez el empujón fue mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Tanto que Draco tuvo serios problemas para seguir en pie.

Está bien – aceptó a regañadientes – pero como llegue a pasarle algo…

¿Me estás amenazando? – preguntó casi divertido Harry – empezaba a echarlo de menos… - sonrió - ¡Ahora corre! – Draco le lanzó una última mirada antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la cueva. El moreno se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse directamente al poderoso mortifago. Vio cómo Hermione seguía forcejeando y al mirarla a los ojos, salió corriendo en dirección a la cueva.

¡Eres un embustero! – le recriminó la castaña a su captor - ¡dijiste que no le pasaría nada y un dementor casi le besa!

¿No quería más cariño¡pues ya lo tenía! – la apretó con más fuerza para que dejase de luchar – Pero sí voy a hacer una cosa – reflexionó en voz alta al notar que dos dementores se acercaban peligrosamente a la castaña - ¡No la toquéis! – le gritó a las criaturas que estaban a su alrededor - ¡Ella es sirviente del amo! – al instante todo ese remolino de dementores se alejó de ellos para perseguir a sus dos objetivos secundarios – Así está mejor ¿verdad?

Sí, a decir verdad mucho mejor – sonrió Hermione levantando con decisión su varita y apuntando al mortifago recitó un hechizo.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó sorprendido mientras que un haz de luz amarillo golpeaba su cuerpo haciendo que este cayese hacia atrás. Lucius se preparaba para sentir cualquier clase de dolor en su cuerpo. Pero pasó el tiempo y no ocurrió nada. Se levantó rabioso. - ¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?

Yo…

¡Estúpida niña! – la agarró fuertemente del brazo hasta casi hacer que la circulación no pasase por él.

¡Suéltame! – ella forcejeaba inútilmente.

¡Diste tu palabra! – le repitió mientras seguía sosteniéndola con fuerza. Al oír esas palabras ella se calmó.

Tú también me dijiste que no les pasaría nada y ¡mentiste! – alzó mucho más la voz intentando controlar los temblores que recorrían todo su cuerpo al ver la mirada furibunda de Lucius.

¡Cállate! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que con la mano que tenía libre azotaba la mejilla de la chica – No eres nadie para echarme nada en cara ¿entiendes? – le amenazó entre dientes. Y, sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, la arrastró por el claro.

¡He dicho que me sueltes! – volvió a gritar alzando exageradamente la voz.

¡No te soporto! – el mortifago se había parado y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Cogió rápidamente la varita con la mano que tenía libre y le apuntó a la cabeza – No me hagas hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta…

Está bien – volvió a susurrar mientras se acercaba mucho más a él haciendo que entre ellos la distancia se pudiese contar en milímetros - ¡Suéltame! – gritó casi a su oído.

¡Se acabó! – de la rabia Lucius tiró a Hermione al suelo - ¡Crucio! – ella se retorcía intentando aplacar el dolor que sentía. ¡Demonios! Se había entrenado tanto para poder controlar sus emociones y miedos… ¡tanto para soportarlo! Después de unos segundos parecía que había controlado al menos las habilidades esenciales para poder realizar el próximo paso.

Lucius… - susurró mientras levantaba torpemente su varita. Al verla el mortifago intensificó su hechizo lleno de rabia – Vocea… - parecía que decir cada palabra le costaba un inmenso esfuerzo pero debía soportarlo - ¡PERMUN! – gritó con lo que le quedaba de sus fuerzas.

¿Qué se supone que has he…? – no pudo terminar la frase; se había quedado estático. La voz que salía de su garganta no era la suya, se parecía mucho a la de… - ¡No¿qué has hecho¿QUÉ HAS HECHO? – gritó cegado por la ira.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó Draco a Harry. Ambos estaban dentro de la cueva perfectamente camuflados mediante el hechizo desilusionador.

Shhhh será mejor que nos callemos – le susurró para que ninguno de los dementores que estaban en ese momento a la entrada de la cueva los pudiese sentir – ella sabe lo que hace. Confía – le dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo que a su acompañante. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños, no podía soportar estar más tiempo escondido mientras Hermione sufría los ataques de ese mal nacido. Pero tenía que esperar.

¿PORQUÉ HAS HECHO ESTO? – Lucius seguía gritando desesperado mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hasta el sitio en el que estaba tirada la castaña - ¡DIMELO! – al instante varios de los dementores se dieron la vuelta alertados por tanto grito. Cuando dos de ellos estaban tan cerca de Harry y Draco que parecían haberles oído se pararon en seco. Uno de los que aún estaban cerca de la escena que protagonizaban el mortifago y la castaña había emitido un gruñido seco. Se miraron entre ellos y acudieron a su llamada. En un instante estaban todos reunidos. Y se acercaban peligrosamente al lugar en el que estaba Hermione.

Ahora lo sabrás – susurró mientras señalaba con la mirada al grupo de dementores que ahora se cernían amenazadoramente sobre Lucius.

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO MALDITOS? – todas esas asquerosas criaturas estaban rodeando al mortifago haciendo que la hierba que crecía bajo sus pies muriese en el acto - ¿ACASO NOS SABÉIS QUIÉN SOY? – comenzaron su trabajo arrancándole poco a poco su felicidad – NO PODÉIS HACER ESTO ¡SOY VUESTRO AMO! – gritaba mientras caía lentamente al suelo - ¡FUERA! – gritó en un último intento. Pero ellos no podían obedecerlo ya que anteriormente le habían dado la orden que ese ser debía morir. El propio Lucius Malfoy, al que Hermione había transformado tanto en apariencia como en voz en Draco Malfoy, estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos. Al ver que uno de ellos se acercaba lentamente al mortifago con la intención de darle su último beso, Hermione se levantó recuperando automáticamente una parte de sus fuerzas.

¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! – gritó apuntando al dementor. A pesar de estar completamente exhausta y magullada de su varita salió una perfecta nutria que golpeó sin piedad a aquel monstruo.

¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! – gritó a su vez Harry haciendo que un ciervo hiciese un perfecto dúo con la nutria anteriormente conjurada. Entre ambos consiguieron acabar con todos los dementores presentes. Justo cuando ambos hechizos perdieron fuerza y desaparecieron uno de esos horribles seres emergió de entre unos arbustos. Hermione sólo tuvo tiempo para cubrir con su cuerpo al mortifago.

¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! – se oyó la lejana voz de Draco que corría en la dirección de ambos. Una tímida figura salió de su varita hasta convertirse en un fiero dragón que acabó de un mordisco con el dementor que estaba casi encima de su padre. - ¿estás bien? – fue lo único que dijo al llegar a la altura de la castaña.

Estoy bien – se levantó lentamente – Creo que es él quién necesita ayuda. – señaló a Lucius. El mortifago aún tenía su cuerpo encogido y los ojos cerrados pero sus pupilas continuaban moviéndose en señal de angustia y dolor.

Padre… - susurró mientras se acercaba a él e intentaba incorporarlo.

Será mejor que te lo lleves a San Mungo – le dijo Hermione mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del rubio – Estaré bien, no te preocupes – siguió al ver la mirada de preocupación que le dirigía Draco.

Está bien – miró al sitio en el que estaba Harry aún invisible – Será mejor que la cuides – dicho esto salió corriendo del claro internándose en el camino de vuelta al colegio.

Harry… - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer totalmente exhausta.

Hermione… - el moreno consiguió recogerla justo antes de que su cuerpo alcanzase el suelo. La tendió suavemente mientras examinaba una a una cada herida. En ese momento juró que acabaría con Voldemort aunque le costase la vida.


	24. La batalla final

¡Hola otra vez¿qué tal? Espero que bien : - )

Todos los personajes (ahora ya sí porque el que me inventé se ha muerto jejejeje) pertenecen a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

Bueno, este capítulo es más corto y debo decir que ya nos estamos acercando al final… que pena ¿verdad? Jejejejeje Espero que os guste

Aio!

* * *

Déjame ayudarte – Dumbledore y su hermano se habían aparecido justo al lado del chico.

¿Estará bien verdad? – Harry seguía en la misma posición mirando el cuerpo desmayado de su novia.

Tranquilo… pronto estará bien – le dijo Alberthford mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro para reconfortarle – Nos encargaremos de ella.

Será mejor que nos la llevemos al refugio; allí la curaremos – Dumbledore se había acercado al lado contrario en el que estaba Harry para poder levantar a Hermione del suelo.

Quiero ir con vosotros – el moreno no dejó que su director cargase con su novia. – Prefiero llevarla yo – susurró mientras cogía delicadamente su cuerpo.

Será mejor que te encargues de los demás Harry… podrían estar en peligro – el director se acercó nuevamente a él para llevar a Hermione.

He dicho que la llevaré yo – volvió a decir en un tono que no dejaba paso a ninguna represalia – Vosotros podéis encargaros de los demás – siguió sin mirarles siquiera mientras que emprendía la marcha – Recordad que debemos estar juntos si queremos acabar con él – con esta frase dejó zanjado el asunto; sabía que tenía toda la razón.

Como prefieras – respondió con voz queda Dumbledore – nos encargaremos de que tus amigos lleguen sanos y salvos al refugio. Será mejor que nos preparemos para esta noche – al instante ambos magos desaparecieron en el espesor del bosque en busca de los jóvenes brujos.

Tranquila Hermione… conmigo estás segura – le susurró al oído esperando notar cualquier reacción por parte de ella.

Lo sé – respondió en un murmullo roto sin siquiera abrir los ojos por el cansancio. El moreno no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio.

Veo que mis mortifagos han cumplido el encargo que realicé – la voz de Voldemort resonó en el bosque haciendo que varios pájaros y animales huyesen completamente aterrados – aunque hubiese preferido tenerla a mi servicio…

Voldemort… - susurró con desprecio Harry. Aún con Hermione entre los brazos apretó con fuerza sus puños intentando calmar el odio que comenzaba a hervir su sangre.

¿Por el tono de tu voz tengo que entender que me odias? – una carcajada retumbó entre los árboles dejando que su eco se perdiese en todas las direcciones. El moreno miró a su novia que aún seguía desmayada y necesitaba atención médica urgente. Ignoró a su rival y siguió corriendo hacia la salida - ¿Por qué huyes de mi Harry? – todavía no se había materializado y eso hacía que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda – No creas que va a ser tan fácil huir… - la voz del lord oscuro había adquirido un tono macabro y aterrador. Tenía que huir de allí. Tenía que sacarla como fuese para que no sufriese ningún daño. Entre jadeos llegó al principio del bosque desde donde pudo distinguir las siluetas de sus amigos. Cuando intentó poner uno de los pies fuera del bosque una luz apareció ante él deteniéndole en el acto.

Maldita sea – refunfuñó. Dejó lentamente a Hermione en el suelo y recogió una piedra. La lanzó con todas sus fuerzas para observar lo que podía hacer la barrera que anteriormente le había bloqueado. En el mismo instante que la piedra tocó la luz se desintegró. Harry tragó saliva ante la idea de que ambos sufrieran el mismo destino.

No deberías ser tan descortés Harry – volvió a sonar la voz de Voldemort – Nunca se ha de abandonar la fiesta antes de despedirse personalmente del anfitrión… y vosotros sois mis invitados – volvió a reír pero esta vez mucho más fuerte. Tan fuerte que Dumbledore paró en seco su huída y volvió la cabeza. Al hacerlo vio como Harry cogía rápidamente a Hermione y se internaba nuevamente en el bosque.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – los demás se detuvieron al oír la extraña pregunta del director.

¿A qué te refieres hermano?

Harry… ha vuelto al bosque con Hermione en brazos…

¿Qué¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Debería estar en el cuarto curándola.

¿Curándola? – preguntó extrañado Ron - ¿está herida? – en su voz se podía apreciar la preocupación.

Sí. Protegió a mi padre de los dementores – Draco había vuelto después de dejar apresuradamente a su padre en la enfermería ante el asombro de la enfermera.

¿De los dementores? – el pelirrojo parecía a punto de explotar de ira - ¡Debería haber dejado que se encargasen de él! – gritó sin pensar en lo que decía.

No lo entiendes Ron – interrumpió tranquilamente Luna – Ella lo hizo porque, aunque Lucius es un mortifago, sigue siendo el padre de Draco. No quería que se quedase solo; eso es todo. Pensaba que tal vez, de ese modo, conseguirían aclararlo todo antes de que… - en ese mismo instante se calló como si no pudiese pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

Antes de que le condenasen – terminó Draco cabizbajo – Quiso darme una última oportunidad con él.

Lo siento yo… - Ron avanzó un paso – yo sólo pensé en que Hermione estaba herida… no pensé en nada más. Lo siento…

No te preocupes, te entiendo.

¡Será mejor que vayamos a buscarles y les ayudemos! – soltó de repente Ginny que ya estaba andando en dirección al bosque.

Tranquilícese señorita Weasly – el director la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo – debe de haber un motivo muy bueno por el cual el señor Potter haya decidido quedarse dentro.

¿Qué crees que habrá pasado Albus? – preguntó preocupado su hermano.

No lo sé, pero debemos averiguarlo – lentamente el equipo se acercó a la barrera invisible que rodeaba el bosque - ¡Un momento! – Neville, que había estado a punto de entrar en contacto con la barrera, se detuvo en el acto totalmente asustado – Siento… siento magia antigua – se agachó y, como anteriormente había hecho Harry, recogió una piedra y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. La piedra se desintegró haciendo que el grupo retrocediese sin pensar

He ahí la respuesta a tu pregunta – dijo como si tal cosa Luna – Ese ha sido el motivo para que volviesen al bosque.

¿Cómo podemos retirarla? – preguntó ansioso Ron.

Es un hechizo muy poderoso… podría tardar siglos en descubrir la forma de retirarla… - respondió Dumbledore

Pues será mejor que comience lo antes posible Director – dijo Draco.

Veo que habéis aceptado mi hospitalidad – Harry seguía corriendo buscando con la mirada aquella cueva que les había servido de refugio contra los dementores - ¿Sabes que aunque corras no podrás esconderte verdad? – siguió corriendo sin atender a sus palabras - ¿No vas a hablar conmigo? – parecía realmente divertido mientras veía a su gran rival recorriendo a toda velocidad el bosque buscando un lugar en el que esconderse.

Sintió como si pasaran horas enteras escudriñando cada parte de aquel bosque. Daba pequeños saltos cuando encontraba profundas raíces que dificultaban su carrera. Su respiración entrecortada no sólo denotaba cansancio por el esfuerzo si no también por el miedo. Ahora estaban atrapados sin salida. No podía dejar que el temor se adueñase de su cerebro; no cuando Hermione seguía desmayada entre sus brazos. Tenía que encontrar una salida para poder sanarla. Sin ella no podría enfrentarse a Voldemort. No sólo porque tenía que participar en el hechizo si no también porque sin ella en este mundo ya no había nada bueno que proteger. Negó impulsivamente con la cabeza. Había más gente que merecía vivir, por ejemplo todos los Weasly. Su familia; su única familia. También tenían plenos derechos todos sus amigos y profesores y cada una de las personas, criaturas,… ¡seres mágicos o no! Apretó con fuerza sus dientes sintiéndose miserable. Aunque en la mente aparecían miles de caras anónimas y no tanto sólo podía pensar en que el mundo no tendría sentido si la persona que ahora llevaba en brazos no estaba. Sabía que era egoísta pero… no podía evitarlo. Se recriminaba una y otra vez no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que la amaba. Era un estúpido… ¡un grandísimo idiota!

Estúpido – murmuró en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Bajó inconscientemente la mirada para poder observar cualquier cambio en su novia. Sin haberlo planeado se quedó absorto mirándola muy a su pesar. No vio cuando un muro de piedra se alzó mágicamente delante de él. Sólo tuvo tiempo para darse la vuelta haciendo que su cuerpo se llevase todo el impacto.

Ya era hora que dejases de correr – dijo divertido Voldemort mientras se materializaba lentamente y se acercaba a un Harry tirado en el suelo como resultado del impacto contra aquella pared – pensé que tendría que perseguirte por todo el maldito bosque… eres muy molesto ¿lo sabes?

Siento mucho no ser lo que esperabas – contestó con sarcasmo – Tom – terminó con arrogancia.

¿Sigues insistiendo en llamarme por ese asqueroso nombre muggle eh? – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Mala señal. La mención a su nombre, que anteriormente le hubiese puesto totalmente furioso, ahora parecía un detalle sin importancia. – creo que será mejor que acabemos de una vez por todas con esto Harry – le dijo despacio mientras se quedaba estático en el sitio – llevo diecisiete años esperando este momento ¡diecisiete años vagando como un asqueroso ser que no era capaz de realizar ninguna acción vital sin la ayuda de algún gusano miserable! – sus ojos se encendieron de rabia y frustración haciendo que las cuencas, antes completamente blancas, se tiñesen de rojo.

¿Sabes? – Harry dejó suavemente a Hermione tendida en la hierba para incorporarse y clavar su mirada directamente en los ojos de su rival – yo también he estado esperando por mucho tiempo este mismo momento – sonrió triunfante mientras que en la cara de su enemigo se podía vislumbrar un pequeño asomo de incredulidad – tú me quitaste a mi familia y destinaste mi infancia al desastre. ¡si tú no hubieses existido ellos estarían conmigo hoy! – apretó sus puños intentando no derramar una lágrima frente a ese monstruo.

Qué pena me das… - escupió las palabras avanzando un paso – Sí, me das mucha pena Harry… nunca sabrás lo que pasé ¡nunca! Nunca sabrás lo que es vivir sin tu cuerpo; siendo únicamente un extraño ser que vagaba buscando por cualquier sitio a alguno de sus antiguos seguidores ¡aquellos que por tu culpa desaparecieron al saber que un bebé consiguió matarme¡un inútil bebé que no poseía poder alguno¡un niño de papá y mamá que resistió a la más grande de las maldiciones condenándome a vagar por el limbo¡pobre Potter¡pobrecillo! – apretó con fuerza la varita que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Oh… pobre gran lord oscuro – ahora fue el turno del moreno para acercarse a él – pobrecillo… toda su reputación desapareció porque un pequeño bebé le ganó. Pobrecillo… ¿es eso lo que quieres¿qué entienda tu postura? – le gritó mientras sacaba con rabia su varita aprisionándola con fuerza - ¿qué me de cuenta de que debías acabar con mis padres?

¡Ellos eran un estorbo! – levantó su varita apuntando directamente a Harry - ¡No quería matarles a ellos¡Sólo quería acabar con tu vida¡con la vida del ridículo ser que iba a ser mi caída¡Sólo quería matar a Harry Potter¡por tu culpa tus padres murieron¿quién es aquí el asesino¿Quién Harry? – gritó a todo pulmón dejando a su rival sin palabras. Tenía razón, él sólo quería acabar con el sujeto de la profecía. Con él. Sus padres no tenían nada que ver. Lentamente la mano del moreno soltaba la varita hasta que cayó con un débil ruido en la hierba. Bajó su verde mirada. Merecía morir. Por su culpa ellos murieron. Si él no existiese todos estarían vivos y felices. Si él no hubiese nacido. Su cuerpo iba cayendo hasta quedarse reducido a un pelele tembloroso. – Por fin lo has comprendido Harry – se regodeaba Voldemort – ahora será mejor que te quedes quieto mientras acabo con tu sufrimiento – cogió aire para pronunciar el hechizo que acabaría con la vida de su "gran rival", del "niño-que-vivió", del "elegido". Ahora tendría vía libre para poder conquistar el mundo entero. Y lo primero que iba a hacer era matar a cualquier persona que tuviese algo que ver con el "Gran Harry Potter". ¡Ah! Y no podía olvidarse de ella. Para ella tenía un futuro mejor. Sería su esclava personal. La marcaría como ganado que era. Sí; así el alma del gran Harry James Potter Evans, su rival, vagaría eternamente torturada por lo que había hecho. O mejor dicho, por lo que no había hecho. – Avada Kebadra – un rayo verde se dirigió lentamente hasta el cuerpo de aquel muchacho que no hacía nada por defenderse.

¡Expelliarmus! – al instante otro rayo mandó a Harry lejos del hechizo que dio de pleno en un árbol haciendo que este desapareciese al instante.

¿Quién? – Voldemort miró en todas las direcciones intentado descubrir el origen de aquel hechizo - ¿Tú? No es posible… ¡no es posible! – gritaba cegado por la rabia.

¿Estás bien Harry? – preguntó Hermione que se levantaba a duras penas para poder defenderse de cualquier posible ataque proveniente del rival que tenía enfrente - ¿Harry? – su hechizo no había sido tan fuerte como para dañarle hasta dejarle medio inconsciente ¿Verdad?

No lo intentes niña, no te va a responder – le interrumpió Voldemort mientras en su cara se instalaba una sonrisa de triunfo – ya no tiene ganas de vivir. Ni por él, ni por ti, ni por nadie… - las carcajadas inundaban los oídos de la castaña.

No puede ser – se negaba a creer lo que estaba oyendo. Harry era fuerte, desde que lo conoció lo único que quería era ayudar a los demás en todo lo que pudiese. Nunca había fallado a nadie. Y este momento no iba a ser una excepción. - ¡Harry¡levántate! – le gritó pero el moreno no se movía.

¡Deja de intentarlo estúpida sangre sucia! – levantó su varita apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Hermione – Ahora lamentarás no haberte unido a mi cuando te dieron la oportunidad – sonrió con rabia - ¡me pedirás clemencia!

¡Nunca¡él se va a despertar! – gritó con convicción mientras miraba directamente a Voldermot - ¡lo sé!

¡Como prefieras¡morirás pensando que esa rata correrá en tu ayuda! – le gritó fuera de sí – pero antes sabrás lo que conlleva despreciar una oferta como la que te hice – susurró mientras se acercaba a ella para poder intensificar el poder del siguiente hechizo que saldría de sus casi imperceptibles labios - ¡Crucio!

Ese hechizo no me detendrá – su voz se había convertido en un murmullo. Intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse en pie para acercarse al moreno que seguía en el suelo acurrucado.

¿Ah no? Permíteme que lo dude… - agregó con sarcasmo – o mejor… déjame intentarlo otra vez – en un instante extinguió el haz de luz - ¿lo prefieres así? – sonrió maliciosamente regodeandose en su más que anhelada victoria - ¡Crucio! – esta vez la intensidad del hechizo era insoportable. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se estrujaban intentando ser el primero en recoger algo del preciado oxigeno. No podía respirar y le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos. Lentamente iba cayendo ya que las piernas le temblaban violentamente. Se encontró tendida en el suelo a cuatro patas. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano comenzó a moverse lentamente en dirección a Harry teniendo como "música de fondo" las horribles carcajadas de Voldemort. El amo de los mortifagos iba aumentando lentamente la intensidad de su hechizo haciendo que Hermione jadease de dolor. Cuando estaba a pocos pasos del moreno no aguantó más y gritó. Gritó intentando alejar ese dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo y mente. En ese momento no supo qué era lo que le dolía más; su cuerpo o su corazón. Aquel grito desgarrador cruzó el bosque haciendo que todos los animales, seres o monstruos que lo habitaban se sumiesen en un profundo silencio.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó con terror Draco al escuchar el sonido agonizante de la voz de la castaña - ¿Hermione?

¡HERMIONE! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas Ron mientras, sin pensar un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo, corría con todas sus fuerzas hacía la mágica barrera.

¡Quieto! – le ordenó Dumbledore. Al ver que no hacía ningún amago por pararse lo inmovilizó con un hechizo – Debemos confiar en ellos. Por el momento no podemos hacer nada – se puso delante de él para hacerle comprender.

¡NO PUEDO DEJARLES SOLOS AHÍ DENTRO¿NO LO COMPRENDE¡ME NECESITAN¡ENTRE LOS TRES ACABAREMOS CON ESE MONSTRUO¡CON… CON… VOLDEMORT! – los demás chicos hicieron muecas de desagrado al escuchar el nombre del lider de los mortifagos - ¡DEJEME IR MALDITA SEA! – se resistía con todas sus fuerzas al hechizo pero era inútil. Dumbledore era demasiado poderoso como para resistir a su magia.

Tienes que entender que… - el director quería explicarle la situación, decirle que por el momento no podían ayudarle. Que si seguía por ese camino lo único que iba a conseguir era morir desintegrado.

¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR SUS ESTÚPIDAS EXPLICACIONES! – gritó alterado mientras su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a moverse sorprendiendo a todos los demás - ¡HE DE IR Y USTED NO VA A SER QUIEN ME DETENGA!

¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR? – gritó Luna mientras agarraba el único brazo que el pelirrojo podía mover. - ¡ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ QUE ES SU DESTINO¡EL DESTINO DE AMBOS! – su voz sonaba tan realista que ninguna de las personas que observaban atónitos aquella pelea estaba seguro de que se trataba de la misma chica que, días antes, hablaba sin parar de criaturas fantásticas.

Pero… tengo que ir… tengo que ayudarles… - intentaba por todos los medios prohibir a las lágrimas que saliesen de sus ojos.

Ellos están bien Ronnie – susurró la rubia – ganarán no te preocupes.

Y cuando vuelvan ¡haremos la fiesta más grande que se haya visto en el colegio! – Ginny se acercó a su hermano intentando darle ánimos.

Tiene razón Ron – ahora era el turno de Neville – de los que estamos aquí ¿quiénes tienen las mayores posibilidades de derrotarle? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ellos… - murmuró el pelirrojo mucho más calmado.

Aunque me cueste admitirlo – habló Draco – el cara rajada – al ver cómo le observaban los demás soltó una pequeña risita - ¡no me miréis así no puedo evitarlo! – se encogió de hombros – Como iba diciendo… - suspiró – Harry es el único que tiene el poder suficiente para poder derrotarlo. Sólo le hace falta alguien que lo apoye hasta el final y esa persona es Hermione. Entre los dos conseguirán hacer picadillo a esa escoría.

Todos pensamos lo mismo señor Weasly – Dumbledore deshizo el hechizo que tenía inmobilizado a Ron – así que ahora lo más importante es intentar quitar esta barrera por si acaso necesitan regresar antes de acabar con Voldemort ¿entendido?

Sí – corearon todos y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, miles de libros aparecían convocados por el grupo.

¡Grita sangre sucia¡grita! – Voldemort reía cruelmente mientras Hermione sollozaba de dolor.

Ha… rry… - ya casi no era capaz de mantenerse consciente. Se arrastraba lentamente esperando llegar hasta el moreno que parecía ajeno a la pelea - ¡Despierta! – gritó con sus últimas fuerzas.

No te molestes pequeña… - susurró al tiempo que detenía el hechizo – él ya no sirve para nada… Ahora acabaré con su vida y tú vendrás conmigo.

No puede ser… no puedo creerlo – susurraba intentando calmarse. Lentamente sintió cómo sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco.

"_Nunca te rindas" _una voz resonó en su cerebro _"estáis muy cerca, demasiado. Sólo tienes que hacer que él vuelva" _su yo futuro intentaba por todos los medios que ella no se rindiese _"Despiertalo" _al notar que su yo del pasado no se movía se desesperó _"¡Hazlo¡Despiertalo!" _con una nueva ola de vitalidad Hermione se acercó a Harry y le zarandeó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

¡Despierta¡Despierta de una maldita vez! – Gritaba - ¡No puedes quedarte ahí quieto sin hacer nada! – su desesperación crecía por momentos al ver que el moreno ni siquiera hacía un pequeño gesto.

Te lo he dicho… no va a despertar – Voldemort se acercó a ellos quedando escasamente a dos pasos – No le importa lo que te pase… - sonrió triunfante.

Te equivocas ¡te equivocas! Él no es ningún cobarde… - se acercó aún más a él.

No es eso lo que yo veo… - siseó las palabras agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de ambos.

Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho Voldemort…

¿Me estás amenazando? – la situación parecía divertirle mucho. Una mocosa medio muerta junto con otro mocoso inmóvil por el miedo le amenazaban ¡qué horror! Enseguida se pondría a temblar.

Piensa en lo que te digo…

… - Voldemort chasqueaba la lengua a la vez que negaba lentamente con la cabeza – no seré yo el que me arrepienta…

Harry – susurró en su oído derecho – despierta por favor… no dejes que te gane. Aún hay muchas cosas por las que luchar. Piensa en todos los demás; en esas personas que no podrán disfrutar de una vida. Piensa en los Weasly, en Lupin, en Dumbledore, en todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y en todos tus amigos. Ellos te necesitan – tragó pesadamente saliba – yo te necesito. Abre los ojos por favor… ¡ábrelos! – pero su esfuerzo era totalmente inútil; el moreno no abría los ojos.

¡Ríndete pequeña estúpida! Él no os puede ayudar ¡nunca pudo! No es más que un ridículo monigote sin poder alguno. Pero no te preocupes – sonrió haciendo una macabra imitación de un gesto paternal – acabaré pronto con él… no sufrirá – soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras apuntaba al cuerpo de Harry – Avada Kebadra – en ese mismo momento Hermione cerró los ojos intentando reunir el poder suficiente para volver a realizar un hechizo que salvase a su novio. Viendo que no podía obligó a todo su cuerpo a moverse proporcionando a Harry un perfecto escudo humano.

¡No! – la voz del moreno surcó el aire sorprendiendo tanto al amo de los mortifagos como a la propia castaña - ¡Protego! – al instante ambos laces de luz se conectaron como ocurrió en cuarto curso.

No creas que será tan fácil – Voldemort intentó erguirse para poder contar con cierta ventaja pero era totalmente inútil; no conseguía moverse ni un milímetro. Cada vez se asustaba más. No quería volver a repetir aquel desastre en el que su rival consiguió huir ileso. ¡No lo iba a permitir! Intentaba por todos los medios deshacer el encantamiento o desviar un par de milímetros la varita para que el hechizo acertase en otro lugar.

¿Qué intentas hacer? – le gritó Harry - ¿Intentas escapar? – le miró con sorna mientras en su cara comenzaba a aparecer lentamente una sonrisa. Voldemort había conseguido, eso sí por unos eternos instantes, sumirlo en la desesperación mientras se auto culpaba de todo lo malo que le había pasado a su familia. Fue una sensación horrible de vacío y pérdida. Casi no podía soportarlo y lentamente se iba aislando del mundo que le rodeaba. Sabía que era injusto y egoísta dejar así una pelea por el destino del mundo pero… no podía mover un solo músculo. La carga era demasiado grande. Aunque durante un segundo, un glorioso segundo, escuchó perfectamente la voz de su novia. Era una melodía que parecía tranquilizarse y aligerar la carga de la culpa de sus hombros. En ese momento logró entrar en el mundo real a tiempo de frenar el hechizo de su rival después de ver cómo Hermione intentaba protegerlo con su vida. Ahora no le iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, tenía que darle tiempo a la castaña para que pudiese recuperar fuerzas y realizar el hechizo que le derrotaría por fin – Sabes que no puedes ¿Verdad?

¿Me estás diciendo lo que puedo o no puedo hacer mocoso? – respondió indignado el amo de los mortifagos mientras se concentraba totalmente en su cometido. Pero no era una cosa fácil ya que el poder desatado, tanto por él mismo como por Harry, era enorme y le costaba mucho trabajo aguantar tanta descarga.

Será mejor que te rindas – dijo entrecortadamente mientras intentaba mantener firmemente la varita – Sabes que acabarás perdiendo. No te queda ningún asqueroso mortifago para poder ayudarte. ¡Estás solo¡completamente solo!

¡Nunca! Siempre habrá algún mago que tenga el honor de servirme fielmente – su pechó se infló con orgullo – acabaremos con todos los muggles y sangres sucias que estorban – miró significativamente a Hermione que seguía medio desmayada en el suelo.

Ni te atrevas – escupió cada una de las palabras – será lo último que hagas – movió negativamente la cabeza intimidando claramente a su rival.

No te tengo miedo – susurró - ¡El gran Lord Voldemort no teme a nadie! – gritó para que quedase constancia tanto en el cielo como en la tierra.

Pues yo que tú lo tendría… y mucho – interrumpió soltando las palabras lentamente y entre dientes – Verás a lo que me refiero – siguió al ver cómo Hermione se levantaba lentamente.

¿Eso debe impresionarme? – preguntó intentando controlar las carcajadas que le provocaba ver cómo dos chiquillos intentaban interponerse en su camino hacía la grandeza.

Sí – fue lo único que le respondió Hermione antes de coger la mano izquierda de Harry y girar su vista. – Estoy lista – le susurró entre jadeos.

¿Segura? – la única respuesta que recibió fue una enorme sonrisa por parte de ella. Como pudo cortó su hechizo moviéndose a la izquierda llevándose a la castaña con él para que no le alcanzase su hechizo. – Ese árbol no va a ser lo único que va a morir hoy – le retó mientras le seguía apuntando.

No ha sido muy inteligente lo que acabas de hacer Harry – sonrió mientras pensaba en una nueva forma de acabar con ellos. Una forma llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Ya no quería llevarse a Hermione para que fuese su esclava, ahora lo que deseaba era verles agonizar en medio del dolor provocado exclusivamente por él. Ninguna criatura podía desafiarle sin sentir el peso de su ira; eso era totalmente impensable. – Serás el responsable de todo el sufrimiento que os espera tanto a ti como a la asquerosa sangre sucia que tienes a tu lado – esperaba una reacción de miedo extremo en la cara de ambos pero, para su frustración, sólo pudo encontrar diversión. ¿A qué venía eso¿Por qué demonios se reía ese miserable?

Siento tener que decirte esto pero… tú vas a ser el único que va a morir hoy – apretó con fuerza la mano de la castaña anunciando lo que iba a pasar próximamente. Ella se lo devolvió en señal de estar totalmente preparada.

_Furo _

Harry comenzó a realizar una circunferencia perfecta mientras que Hermione pensaba con fuerza en la palabra que acababa de pronunciar el moreno. Voldemort, enfrente de ellos, se había quedado estático al oír la primera palabra. Le recordaba mucho a un antiguo hechizo pero no estaba seguro de cuál era

_Erzaam _

La castaña volvió a repetir la misma operación y el moreno seguía con la tarea de realizar un círculo perfecto, símbolo de la eternidad. El amo de los mortifagos, al oír la segunda palabra del hechizo, se puso totalmente blanco. Había recordado el origen y significado de esas palabras. En un último intento les apuntó a ambos gritando como loco _"Avada Kebadra"_

_Elesla_

Aún sintiendo cómo la luz verde se cernía sobre ellos, tanto Harry como Hermione estaban completamente seguros de su victoria. Justo cuando el moreno terminó el círculo el dibujo permaneció en el aire. La mente de la castaña casi gritó la última palabra empujando literalmente al aro haciendo que cada vez fuese más grande. En un breve instante el hechizo realizado por los chicos se tragó el último hechizo del más grande mortifago jamás existido. Voldemort intentó huir de aquella luz dorada que amenazaba con encerrarlo para siempre pero no pudo. Aquel anillo, que en ese momento giraba sobre si mismo, acababa con la vida del monstruo. Entre murmullos el Gran Lord Voldemort había desaparecido. En ese mismo momento la barrera del bosque prohibido se derrumbó. En ese mismo momento los cánticos de los pájaros y los ruidos de vida regresaron. En ese mismo momento dos jóvenes magos, aún tomados por la mano, caían lentamente totalmente agotados. En ese mismo momento toda la comunidad, tanto mágica como muggle, estaba a salvo.

_¿_Qué estás haciendo que todavía no te has levantado? Te están llamando


	25. Una nueva vida

¡Hola otra vez! Sí… ya lo sé… me he retrasado mucho esta vez pero… es que he tenido unos problemillas y no tenía ánimo para seguir con esto… pero ya estoy mejor y os traigo la continuación. Eso sí… si esperabais algo meloso… enhorabuena… lo es : - ) Aunque…

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

Espero que os guste el capítulo

Aio!

* * *

¿Qué? – una muchacha de veinticuatro años despertaba sobresaltada.

¿No vas a salir? No me digas que te has arrepentido ¿eh? – la voz sonaba divertida.

¿Arrepentido? - ¿arrepentido de qué? Miró a su alrededor intentando averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando y lo más importante… asegurarse de que lo que había vivido no era un sueño. Se vio semitumbada sobre una cama amplia y cómoda. Eso era una buena señal; la última vez que oyó las mismas palabras estaba tumbada en una especie de colchón sucio y desgastado. Dio, casi sin pensar, un par de saltitos. Definitivamente no se trataba del mismo colchón. Sonrió. Siguió buscando alguna señal más. Miró a su derecha y encontró un marco con una foto. Al recogerlo y observarlo con más detalle tuvo que ahogar un grito de euforia. Era un recorte del Profeta. Un recorte en el que estaban Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Draco y ella sonriendo mientras mostraban al resto del mundo la varita del gran Lord Voldemort. Un segundo después aparecía una perfecta imagen de Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla ante los gritos de sus amigos. Entonces supo que era verdad; habían derrotado a ese ser. Todo lo que hizo, todo lo que sufrió, todo lo que vivió sirvió para algo. Logró lo que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Una segunda oportunidad. Un nuevo futuro.

¿Estás despierta verdad? – la voz era dudosa.

Sí – respondió todavía intentando ubicar a la dueña de esa voz - ¿Ginny? – preguntó con cuidado.

¿Y quién esperabas que fuese¿Harry? – dijo entre risas.

A él le empaquetamos a casa de Ronnie para que no estuviese todo el rato poniendo disculpas para poder entrar en tu habitación – ahora era el turno de Luna para contestar.

¿Estáis bien? – Hermione abrió la puerta de par en par para encontrarse a sus dos amigas mirándole como si se hubiese vuelto totalmente loca.

¡Ah no! – la pelirroja retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de sonreír – No me digas que has vuelto a tener ese mismo sueño…

¿Qué sueño? - ¿Al final todo había sido una fantasía horrible fabricada por su mente¿qué clase de sueños tenía ella? Pero si había visto la foto… ¡y estaba Draco! Él antes no les hubiese ayudado ¿verdad? Eran enemigos…

¡Pues cuál va a ser! – respondió su amiga antes de abrazarla al más puro estilo Weasly - ¡Aquel en el que nos perdías en lugar de puntos¿Recuerdas esa mañana? Estabas tan rara como hoy

¡Qué graciosa! – intentaba soltarse de la pelirroja pero ésta aún la abrazaba más fuerte – Creo que me estás dejando sin respiración… - sentía que se ahogaba.

¡Vamos no seas floja! – Ginny se separó de ella y la miró de arriba abajo – antes no te quejabas de mis abrazos…

Quizás prefiera los abrazos de Harry ¿no crees? – intervino Luna mientras intentaba aguantar la risa.

¡Qué graciosas! – Hermione puso los brazos en jarra y la cara de sus amigas se volvieron totalmente pálidas ante la expectativa de una castaña enfadada.

Esto… cambiando de tema – la pelirroja había retrocedido un pequeño paso - ¿todavía no te has preparado? Sé que la costumbre es llegar tarde pero… ¡esto es demasiado Hermione! Se morirá de nervios.

¿Tarde¿Llego tarde a algún sitio? – sin dejar que sus amigas contestasen entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se dirigió a su armario para poder coger los útiles necesarios para su ducha diaria. Seguramente llegaba tarde a alguna cita con Harry y eso no se lo permitiría… no después de todo lo que le costó que se declarase. Y pensar que había necesitado dos oportunidades… ¿y si volviese una tercera¿Sería más romántica? Eso sería imposible. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras caminaba al frente sin siquiera darse cuenta de por donde caminaba. Iba tan distraída que tropezó con lo que ella supuso era un maniquí - ¿Qué demonios? – ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Ahí, desde el suelo, le saludaba un hermoso vestido blanco. Adornado con pequeñas flores del mismo color haciendo graciosos volantes dándole un aire muy alegre. Observó un pequeño escote que terminaba en una uve ovalada que seguramente quedaría perfecto enfundado en su cuerpo. Con las manos temblorosas devolvió el maniquí a su sitio. Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. Junto a su pie derecho se encontraba un velo de encaje transparente. Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas escarlata. No se lo podía creer. ¡Iba a casarse! Casi sin poder contenerse volvió a abrir la puerta encontrándose a sus amigas dirigiéndose miradas desconcertantes - ¿Me voy a casar?

¿Nos estás tomando el pelo? – aventuró Luna mientras la miraba como si le hubiese dicho que ella misma había avistado un snorlack de cuernos arrugados y que creía fervientemente lo que ponía en cada una de las líneas del periódico de su padre – ¡Pues claro!

¿Con Harry¿Me… me… me caso con Harry? – preguntó totalmente emocionada.

¡Pues claro que no! – interrumpió Ginny a Luna que estaba a punto de abrir la boca – Harry es el padrino… te casas con Draco…

¡Qué! – se derrumbó quedándose totalmente sentada en el sitio. Se casaba con Draco… ¡no podía ser! Ella estaba segura de que no le amaba ¿Verdad que no? Ella amaba a Harry. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. ¡No era verdad!

¿Hermione? – Ginny se agachó hasta quedar a su altura - ¿Segura que estás bien?

Sssssssí, creo que sí – lentamente comenzó a levantarse pero, justo cuando estuvo erguida del todo, notó cómo toda la habitación comenzaba a darle vueltas. Pero si le habían dicho que tuvieron que mandar a Harry a casa de Ron ¿eso no significaba que él era el novio? – si me caso con Draco ¿porqué habéis mandado a Harry a casa de Ron?

Porque insistía en que cambiases de opinión – la pelirroja se había encogido de hombros.

Yo… - no tenía fuerzas para seguir con aquella burda. ¡Ella nunca se casaría con Draco! Era cierto que le quería ¡pero sólo como amigo! No podía ser. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza - ¡no puedo casarme con Draco¡Yo no lo quiero!

Vaya… nunca esperé oír de tus labios semejante declaración – el rubio se había aparecido delante de las tres chicas.

Draco… yo… - Hermione se acercó a él despacio y le abrazó con fuerza – lo siento, no puedo casarme contigo – le susurró al oído ante el asombro del chico – yo estoy enamorada de Harry…

Ya lo sé – respondió tranquilamente el rubio – por eso esta misma mañana te vas a casar con él ¿no?

¿Qué? – Hermione se separó bruscamente de su amigo y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la pelirroja que ahora mismo preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio - ¿me has mentido? – avanzó un par de pasos.

¡No pensé que te lo ibas a creer! – levantó sus manos en señal de disculpa – habéis estado planeando esto durante más de un año ¿cómo iba a pensar yo que de repente un día te ibas a olvidar de quién va a ser tu futuro marido? – rápidamente se escondió detrás de Luna.

¡Ginevra! – gritó amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba a la rubia - ¿qué haces ahí parada? – sonrió - ¿no vais a ayudarme con el vestido? – entró alegremente en la habitación. ¡Se iba a casar con Harry!

¿Crees que está bien? – le susurró la pelirroja a su amiga.

Supongo que serán los nervios de la boda ¿no? – la rubia se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba la puerta después de entrar ambas en la habitación de la futura novia. Draco, después de presenciar toda la escena, sonrió y desapareció para volver a la casa de Ron. Debía tranquilizar a un novio que no hacía más que dar vueltas por todos los sitios sacando de quicio a cualquiera que estuviese cerca.

¡Estate quieta¡así no hay forma humana de poder ponerte este pasador! – se quejaba constantemente Ginny mientras peleaba frenéticamente con el pelo de su amiga. Después de diez minutos se dio totalmente por vencida – Creo que es mejor que vayas sin pasadores… con el pelo suelto – se derrumbó en la cama recién hecha.

¡Qué rápido aceptas la derrota! – sonrió Hermione. La verdad es que en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era eso. Sentía que los músculos de su cara estaban doloridos y tensos ¡pero qué importaba eso¡esa misma mañana se iba a casar¡con Harry! Ya era bastante con que no diese saltitos histéricos por toda la habitación gritando de euforia ¿verdad?

Dejadme a mi – la madre de la castaña había entrado armada con un peine y un tubo de gomina sorprendiendo a todas – haré que ese pelo deje de ser rebelde – anunció en una sonrisa mientras acercaba una silla a su hija y la miraba con cariño – estarás preciosa – le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

Gracias mamá – sonrió la castaña mientras volvía su cara hacia el espejo.

¿Quieres estarte quieto de una vez? – gritaba por enésima vez Ron – como sigas así voy a tener que cambiar la cosa esa de lana que tienes debajo de los pies – señaló a una gran alfombra que le había regalado Hermione. Después de muchas explicaciones consintió en colocarla en el suelo aunque, curiosamente, lo que él quería era salir volando montado en ella.

Déjale… está nervioso… y viéndolo de forma constructiva está poniéndose en forma para la noche de bodas ¿eh? – Draco guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo que fue correspondido con un bufido de aburrimiento.

JA JA JA ¡qué gracioso eres Malfoy! – el aludido se encogió de hombros sonriendo aún - ¡un momento! – parece como si Ron hubiese recordado algo de repente - ¡es cierto! Esta noche… tú y Hermione… es decir… - de repente Harry se paró en seco y le miró con las cejas completamente enarcadas pidiéndole con un gesto que continuase – bueno… esto… por la noche… eh… - llegados a ese punto el color de la cara del pelirrojo concordaba totalmente con su pelo – eh…

No te esfuerces – interrumpió el rubio acercándose al moreno pasándole un brazo por los hombros – mira, lo que quiere decir Weasly – se oyó un gruñido – es que esta noche vas a hacer algo muy malo, según se mire, con su querida hermanita Hermione… así que ahora ¡serás el blanco de su ira! – rió como un loco Draco mientras que Harry intentaba controlar su propia risa.

¡Cállate! – gritó Ron mientras se sentaba en el sofá – Cretino… - cruzó sus brazos.

Tranquilo hermano… no haré nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme mañana – sonrió Harry eligiendo muy bien sus palabras.

Más te vale – el rubio se sentó frente a él – Hermione conoce muchos maleficios…

¡Ya estás lista! – anunció con satisfacción la madre de la futura novia mientras admiraba su obra de arte. Al final había conseguido recoger el abundante cabello de su hija en un moño que se sostenía por medio de numerosas orquillas con margaritas, dejando que dos largos tirabuzones perfilasen oportunamente su cara. – Estás preciosa – murmuró mientras abrazaba con mucho cuidado a su hija.

¡Gracias! – no podía evitarlo ¡era muy feliz!

Ahora es el turno del maquillaje… - canturreó Ginny.

Es mejor que se ponga primero el vestido ¿no? – interrumpió Luna ansiosa por ver cómo quedaba en el cuerpo de una de sus mejores amigas.

No, porque después de ensucia – la pelirroja recogió todos los útiles necesarios y se acercó donde estaba Hermione.

El vestido…

El maquillaje…

Después se puede limpiar con magia…

¡Ni hablar! Es muy delicado…

¿Se va a quejar? – preguntó con gran interés Luna.

No seas… el maquillaje va primero y se acabó ¡además ya estoy empezando! – había cogido rápidamente la cara de Hermione y, casi sin mirar, había comenzado a esparcir rápidamente una crema.

Serás…

Chicas… no… hace… falta… que… os… ¡Ginny me estoy comiendo la crema! – como la pelirroja estaba enfrascada en su pequeña pelea con Luna no se había dado cuenta y había hecho que Hermione literalmente acabase con la boca llena de ese mejunje.

¡Perdón! – exclamó inocentemente mientras la rubia le sacaba la lengua.

¡Se acabó! Ginny empieza con el maquillaje y después Luna tú me ayudas con el vestido ¿De acuerdo?

¡De acuerdo! – dijeron a la vez ambas chicas.

Perdona que te lo diga pero la chaqueta no se mete por las piernas Harry… - Draco intentaba controlar su risa por todos los medios.

¡Ya lo sé! Sólo estoy un poco nervioso… eso es todo – contestó mientras comenzaba a ponerse bien la chaqueta - ¿Qué tal estoy?

Como un penguino – Ron se encogió de hombros.

Pingüino… - le corrigió el moreno mientras intentaba arreglarse la pajarita - ¿cómo diablos se pone uno esta cosa?

Quizás quieras que te ayude…

¡Lupin! – exclamó Harry alegre – Inténtalo tú porque yo me rindo…

¿Sabes? Estás muy elegante… como tu padre – susurró mientras sonreía tristemente

Estoy seguro de que ellos estarán conmigo esta mañana – le habló de la misma manera el moreno.

Lo sé… ¡lista! Ha quedado perfecta

Gracias – le dio un gran abrazo a aquel hombre lobo que tenía tanto aprecio – Bueno, ya es la hora – anunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Muy bien, vamos allá – sonrió a su vez el pelirrojo.

Listo para dejaros mi limusina – Draco abrió la puerta y haciendo una pequeña reverencia dejó pasar a Harry y a Ron.

¿No vienes Lupin? – preguntó el moreno al ver que el licántropo se quedaba mirando una de las fotos de las estanterías - ¿Sabes que es necesaria la presencia de hombre que llevará a Hermione al altar para celebrar la boda verdad? – La costumbre era que la novia fuese llevada ante su futuro marido del brazo de su padre pero, tras numerosas explicaciones, el padre de la chica había aceptado dejar ese privilegio a Lupin. Después de todo sin él su querida hija no estaría viva. Y dicho sea de paso, él tampoco.

Perdona – quitó su vista de la imagen de Lily y James Potter en su boda ¡como le recordaban a Harry y a Hermione! – Ya estoy listo – los cuatro chicos se montaron en la limosina camino a la vieja casa del Valle de Griffindor.

¿Así que tendrá que ser una boda totalmente muggle? – volvió a preguntar Luna bastante fastidiada por la idea. Ella había pensado en dejar libres a unas cuantas hadas para dar luminosidad al jardín de la casa en lugar de esas bombillas.

Sí, mis parientes no saben que soy bruja – Hermione comenzaba a ponerse el vestido después de haberse colocado la ropa interior con mucho cuidado – y creo que si se enterasen les podría dar algo – rió.

Vaya… - se habían quedado sin palabras. El blanco vestido de boda quedaba perfectamente en el cuerpo de la castaña dejando ver una hermosa silueta de una mujer adulta. El escote quedó perfectamente vestido con un colgante de fino oro prestado por su abuela; tenía forma de corazón. Se lo había regalado su marido justo en el día de pedida. Los volantes se movían con gracia cada vez que Hermione daba un paso dándole un aspecto totalmente angelical – yo sé de uno al que se le va a caer la baba – rió Ginny.

Tienes razón – sonrió la madre de la castaña mientras le colocaba con mucho cuidado el velo a su hija – Perfecta – el delgado y transparente velo conseguía acentuar aún más esa imagen completamente angelical – Será mejor que salgamos ya. Sé que tienes que llegar tarde hija pero… ¡creo que Harry se va a cansar de esperar! – Hermione recogió un sencillo ramo compuesto por seis rosas completamente blancas; sus preferidas. Estaban atadas con un lazo de seda con tonos amarillos que caían graciosamente sobre el vestido. Al instante las cuatro mujeres estaban en otra limosina adornada con margaritas y rosas blancas.

Se ha arrepentido… seguro que es eso… - repetía nerviosamente Harry mientras miraba cada dos por tres el reloj.

¿Pero no habías dicho que esa era la tradición? – preguntó el padrino.

Sí te lo dije Ron pero… ¡no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más!

Tranquilo, vendrá… ni el mismísimo Vol – Voldemort – aún después de haber pasado cinco años de su muerte podía pronunciar su nombre sin tartamudear – le impediría casarse contigo… tienes mucha suerte – sonrió.

Lo sé – suspiró - ¡pero como no llegue pronto me aparezco donde este y me la traigo!

Así me gusta… - sonrió Neville – Ante todo un caballero.

Ya claro… como tú ya te has casado con mi hermana… - Ron le miró de reojo mientras que su amigo se encogía un poco; aún le tenía miedo.

¡Ahí viene! – la música había comenzado anunciando la llegada de la novia. Un segundo después aparecía del brazo de Remus Lupin. Harry nunca pensó que su Hermione pudiese ser más hermosa de lo que él la veía todos los días. Se equivocó. ¡Vaya si se equivocó! Si no estuviese seguro de que era ella hubiese jurado de que se trataba de un ángel. Aunque ella siempre lo había sido. Siempre había sido su ángel.

¿Quién entrega a esta mujer? – preguntó el Padre.

Yo, Remus Lupin – ya habían llegado al altar y el licántropo, antes de entregar el brazo de la castaña a su futuro marido, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras intentaba no derramar ninguna lágrima de emoción.

Muy bien. Estamos aquí reunidos para… - Harry apenas podía oír al Padre. Sentía que sólo estaban los dos en ese jardín abarrotado de parientes y amigos. Se sentía en el cielo – Tú, Harry James Potter¿tomas a Hermione Jane Granger como esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?

Sí, con todo el corazón – la miró directamente a los ojos mientras limpiaba con su mano derecha una solitaria lágrima de su futura mujer.

Y tú Hermione Jane Granger ¿tomas a Harry James Potter como marido para amarle y respetarle hasta que la muerte os separe?

Sí, con todo mi corazón – casi susurró la castaña por la emoción intentando retener las numerosas lágrimas de felicidad que asomaban por sus castaños ojos.

¿Los anillos? – al instante Ron le entregó al Padre dos preciosos aros de oro blanco grabados con el nombre de ambos y la fecha de este mismo día.

Te quiero – susurró Harry mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo anular de Hermione a pesar de que sus manos temblaban por la emoción.

Te quiero – le respondió en un suspiro ella mientras colocaba el anillo de él.

Yo os declaro marido y mujer – en la cara de ambos se dibujó una sonrisa radiante – Puedes besar a la novia – Harry se acercó lentamente a Hermione y se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso.

"_¡Despierta!"_

¿De dónde salía esa voz¿Por qué le pedía eso¿Es que acaso era un sueño¿No se acababa de casar con Harry? Todo era… ¿falso? Hermione sopesaba una y otra vez cada una de las posibilidades en su mente. Había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que tal vez se trataba de eso; de un simple pero agradable sueño. Miró al frente. Ahí estaban todos sus parientes mirándoles sonrientes deseándoles toda clase de felicidad. Después estaban sus amigos, aquellos con los que había compartido millones de experiencias, bromeando y diciéndoles lo afortunados que eran al tenerse. Desvió su mirada a la derecha; el lugar en el que se encontraba él. Su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Su compañero. Su mitad. Su marido. Y cuando él le sonrió todas las dudas desaparecieron. Si era un sueño ¡Por Merlín que no se iba a despertar!

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry mientras por debajo de la mesa le cogía suavemente la mano.

Sí – sonrió ella sintiendo un agradable hormigueo en todo su cuerpo – sólo un poco cansada.

¿Cansada¿seguro? – le dirigió una sonrisa pícara – espero que no…

¡Harry James Potter! – le reprochó entre risas.

¡Hermione Jane Potter! – le respondió también sonriendo - ¿Sabes que me encanta cómo suena eso? – se acercó lentamente a ella.

No tanto como a mí – le aseguró antes de corresponder a aquel beso. El salón entero estalló en silbidos y vítores para la nueva pareja.

Bueno… eh… - Ron se había levantado de su silla – es hora del discurso del padrino ¿Verdad? – cuando todas las cabezas se centraron en él sus mejillas parecían arder – Eh… bueno… yo…

¡Deja de tartamudear Weasly! – gritó Draco – ¡Si quieres puedo decir yo el discurso!

¡Cállate hurón! – se escucharon risas por todos los sitios - ¡Atención por favor! – vuelta a la situación anterior – Yo… bueno… yo… - tartamudeó intentando recordar todo el discurso que hace semanas había preparado junto con Luna – Esto… ¿cómo empezaba? – susurró buscando algo en su traje – lo he perdido…

Ron… será mejor que comiences ya… - le apremió Luna que estaba sentada a su lado.

Pero cariño… es que he perdido las notas – se agachó lo bastante para que sólo ella pudiese escucharle. Mientras tanto toda la sala comenzaba a impacientarse y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Tranquilo… di lo primero que se te ocurra – le dio un beso en la mejilla

Tienes razón – la sonrió ya más tranquilo – Lo que quería decir – comenzó alzando su copa – es que no tengo palabras para explicar lo que siento al ver a mis dos mejores amigos finalmente juntos. La verdad es que pensábamos que nunca se animarían a decirse mutuamente lo que sentían. Ya saben… Harry es un chico muy tímido – dijo negando con la cabeza y los demás sonrieron incluido el novio – incluso pensábamos que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado acabaría con él antes de que se declarase – recibió un codazo de Luna indicándole que ese no era el rumbo que debía tomar; después de todo los parientes Hermione no sabían que ella era bruja – Ya saben… me refería al monstruo de los celos – rió intentando relajar el ambiente. Parecía que la excusa valía porque los demás le siguieron – Bueno, en resumidas cuentas. Harry, siempre te he considerado mi hermano y no conozco ninguna chica mejor para ti que Hermione. Siempre he sabido que ambos compartís una relación muy especial. Sé que, al igual que tú no dejarías que le pasase nada incluso dando tu vida por ella, ella nunca dejaría que nada te dañase. No he visto nada igual. Aunque sí parecido – miró a su mujer que ya tenía una pequeña barriguita que albergaba a su primogénito – Sé que ambos os amáis con locura. Lo que quiero decir es… - casi se ahoga por la emoción - ¡os quiero hermanos! – y torpemente les abrazó a ambos derramando el contenido completo de su copa. Todos se levantaron de sus sillas y alzaron sus copas bebiendo a la salud de los novios.

Gracias Ron – le abrazó Harry

Muchas gracias – Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Hermione… - el pelirrojo se puso serio de repente asustando incluso a la castaña - ¿Sabes que lo nuestro es imposible verdad? – sonrió mientras recibía un pequeño golpe por parte de ella. Después se levantaron para cortar la tarta. Mientras que Hermione le acercó con cuidado el trozo de pastel a Harry para intentar mancharlo lo menos posible, él le roció casi toda la cara con la crema.

¡Harry! – se quejó la castaña - ¡mira cómo me has puesto!

Tranquila… yo te limpio – sonrió y entre pequeños besos hizo que desapareciese cualquier resto que quedase en su cara.

Es hora del baile – Hermione tiró de su marido hacia la pista. Ese era el momento que tanto había temido él; esperaba que las clases hubiesen dado sus frutos. - ¡Vaya! Veo que las clases han surtido efecto ¿eh? – le susurró la castaña al ver que la llevaba perfectamente sin rozar siquiera sus pies.

Es por la pareja que tengo – le sonrió. Un mes antes no era capaz siquiera de dar dos pasos sin pisar a su pareja. Moraleja: la chica que estaba ayudándole a aprender dejó las clases cinco días después con el tobillo hinchado. Finalmente la profesora le enseñó personalmente; aplicándose antes un hechizo por supuesto.

Hacen una buena pareja ¿verdad? – sonrió una chica morena cuando se acercó a Draco.

La mejor de todas – susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla – creo que será mejor que nos vayamos

¿Tan pronto? Me gustaría esperar a que tire el ramo – con sus dedos hizo un pequeño recorrido en la espalda del chico.

Está bien – la agarró de la cintura – sólo un rato más… no sé cómo puedes convencerme siempre – sonrió.

Una chica siempre tiene sus secretos ¿no? – le guiñó el ojo - ¿te apetece bailar?

Claro… así de paso podemos darles una lección a estos leoncitos – ambos se unieron a la pista de baile. Hermione seguía bailando con Harry en el centro mientras que a ambos lados se encontraban Ron con Luna y Neville, bastante nervioso, con Ginny. Todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Realmente si aquello no era un sueño, era lo más parecido a la descripción que cualquiera tendría en mente.

¡Hora de lanzar el ramo! – gritó una de las primas de la novia que esperaba con ansias tan emocionante evento.

Está bien… está bien… - dijo entre risas la castaña mientras se daba la vuelta para lanzarlo. Antes de lanzar todas las rosas apartó una en especial. Más tarde la llevarían a las tumbas de los padres de Harry haciéndoles participes de la buena noticia. Apenas había abandonado el ramo la mano de Hermione cuando las solteras se estaban peleando por él.

¿No vas a pelear por el ramo? – preguntó Draco a su pareja al ver que ni siquiera se había adelantado.

Prefiero esperar – le besó en los labios.

Creo que ya es hora de irse ¿Verdad? – sonrió – Me despediré de ellos – su acompañante asintió mientras desaparecía por el jardín – Bueno, espero que os lo paséis muy bien – les guiñó un ojo a los recién casados cuando se acercó a ellos.

¿Y Natalie¿No se despide? – preguntó extrañado Harry. Hermione por su parte ni siquiera recordaba que el rubio estuviese saliendo con alguien.

No, me ha dicho que os de un beso pero… os tendréis que conformar con esto – les tendió un sobre – tranquilo no muerde – sonrió al ver los reparos que ponía el moreno.

¿Es un viaje¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba…

Lo sé, lo sé… es muy poco original… - se acercó mucho a ellos – sobre todo porque os podéis aparecer donde os de la gana – les susurró al oído – pero creo que es lo más normal… - los recién casados sonrieron - ¡Nos vemos¡Ah! Y como me entere de que Hermione no es completamente feliz el día de su boda… vas a saber lo que es un Malfoy muy enfadado – amenazó a Harry intentando controlar la risa.

Tranquilo… dentro de poco todos se irán…

¿Y qué es lo que va a pasar Señor Potter? – la castaña como única respuesta recibió un guiño y un suave beso en el cuello.

Así me gusta. Ya nos veremos – el rubio se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Creo que estos no se van a marchar – comentó divertida la castaña mientras que Harry hacía todo lo posible para dar a entender que tenían que abandonar la casa.

¡Ya lo creo que sí! – se arremangó la camisa y cogió bastante aire.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos todos ¿no? – interrumpió Ron dándole un golpe al moreno haciendo que se atragantase.

¡Vale! – gritaron los pocos invitados que aún quedaban mientras poco a poco iban despidiéndose de los novios.

Bueno – el pelirrojo ni siquiera sabía qué decir – esto… bueno… eh…

¡Ron! – Luna le dio un pequeño codazo – sólo tienes que decir que ya nos veremos.

Muy bien, muy bien… ya nos veremos – dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Hermione y cuando se acercó a Harry le susurró al oído – y ya sabes… como no apruebes… - rió sonoramente mientras se alejaba a tiempo para no recibir un capón.

Sé muy feliz Herm – le abrazaron a la vez Luna y Ginny – y ya nos contarás mañana lo que ha pasado con todo detalle – rieron a la vez mientras que la castaña les lanzaba la típica mirada de "no os lo creéis ni vosotras".

Bueno, Harry – Neville se acercó a él y le estaba dando la mano – la vida de casado es genial. Sobre todo si estás casado con la mujer que más quieres en el mundo. Con tu media naranja – le sonrió.

¡Neville déjales en paz y vámonos a casa! – le gritó Ginny en broma mientras se despedía con la mano.

Ya voy cariño – antes de llegar hasta su esposa le dio un beso a la castaña en la mejilla como despedida.

Bueno ya hemos logrado que todos se vayan – la castaña puso sus manos en su cintura - ¿y ahora qué hacemos? – le dirigió una mirada juguetona a su recién estrenado marido.

Mmmmm déjame pensar… ¡lo tengo! – con un movimiento de su mano hizo que todo quedase limpio - ¿No era lo que íbamos a hacer? – preguntó ante la mirada de extrañeza de su mujer.

Señor Potter… ¿eso era todo lo que tenía planeado para esta noche?

No. Señora Potter ¿me concedería el honor se su compañía? – le tendió educadamente la mano.

Por supuesto – aceptó encantada la mano mientras le seguía. Salieron del jardín por una puerta que daba justo a la entrada de la casa - ¿qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó.

Bueno, las tradiciones son las tradiciones ¿no? – Harry pasó su mano izquierda por la espalda de ella y la derecha por la parte de atrás de sus rodillas - ¿o no crees en eso? – le sonrió.

Por supuesto – rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del moreno. En el instante en que él la alzó la puerta se abrió dejando entrever la oscuridad del pasillo. Cuando uno de los pies del moreno tocó el suelo una vela se iluminó.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó realmente sorprendida.

Pensé que le daría un aspecto más… íntimo – sonrió él mientras le besaba el cuello.

Pues acertaste – sonrió ella antes de besarle.

"_¡Por Merlín despierta!"_


	26. El final de la pesadilla

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… es que estaba de vacaciones fuera de España y me resultaba muy difícil escribir jejejeje. Bueno, espero que os lo estéis pasando genial estas vacaciones y si a alguien le que queda poco… pues… no hay problema ¡pronto están las de navidad!

¡Ah! Lo siento pero no voy a poder contestar a los reviews del capítulo anterior… es que me tengo que ir otra vez jejejejejeje. Pero contestaré a los de este capítulo, si tengo suerte y los tengo claro, y a los del anterior ¿vale¡Ah! Otra cosa… este es el final pero es bastante largo ¿eh? Así no os dejo con la intriga durante una semana más… espero que os guste el desenlace si no pos… oye, que una crítica nunca viene mal.

Todos los personajes utilizados pertenecen a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos. Por cierto la idea del pastel lo saqué de un fic… lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo se llamaba… lo siento…

¡Espero que os guste!

Aio!

Por mucho que la grites no se va a despertar…

Me importa muy poco lo que digas Malfoy… estoy seguro de que conseguiré despertarla.

Se encontraban en una amplia habitación privada del hospital de San Mungo. Cuando derrotaron a Voldemort y el escudo cayó todos sus amigos corrieron a su encuentro. Al llegar descubrieron a los dos chicos en el suelo desmayados y un socavón en la tierra; seguramente perteneciente al gran señor de los mortifagos. Dumbledore se acercó rápidamente a ambos para comprobar si aún seguían con vida. Durante los escasos segundos que duró su comprobación los demás contenían la respiración. Ante la respuesta positiva del director todos estallaron en gritos de alegría mientras comenzaban a imaginarse el nuevo mundo sin esa maldita amenaza. Ron se agachó para poder coger el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de su amigo y lo elevó personalmente ayudado por su director. Malfoy se dirigió rápidamente al sitio en el que estaba Hermione aún inconsciente y la levantó en brazos. No aceptó ayuda de nadie. Se dirigieron a la entrada del bosque mientras que Alberthford recogía una piedra del suelo y la transformaba en un traslador seguro para llegar al hospital de San Mungo. No pararon hasta conseguir que un medi-mago reconociese a sus amigos. Ambos fueron llevados a una habitación privada al descubrir la identidad de los enfermos y las circunstancias que rodeaban su estado. Así pasaron tres días. Tres días en los que ambos seguían inconscientes. Tres días en los que sus amigos estuvieron a su lado. Después de ese tiempo Harry comenzó a reaccionar. No tardó ni dos horas en despertar del todo. Después de ser debidamente informado de dónde se encontraban le hicieron comer a pesar de que no quería probar bocado hasta que su novia despertase. Pasaron las horas y ella no despertaba. Eso no era nada bueno. Por eso Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que relatase exactamente lo que pasó en aquella batalla. Al terminar de oír el relato el director se sentó cansado en una de las sillas. "¿Dices que se oyó un murmullo antes de que desapareciera?" fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del anciano. El moreno no pudo más y le exigió que le explicara el porqué de esa pregunta. "Porque – respondió con mucho pesar - ¿sabes que Tom siempre estuvo obsesionado con la idea de la vida eterna verdad? Pues mucho me temo que antes de morir hizo un conjuro. Un conjuro que tiene que ver con Hermione". Harry tuvo que sentarse porque sintió que todo le daba vueltas; cayó completamente desmayado.

No creo que vaya a despertarse así – susurró Ron que se había sentado en una silla al lado de su amigo.

¡Dejadme en paz! Es muy fácil criticar y no ayudar ¿verdad? – Harry estaba completamente desesperado; ya no sabía qué es lo que podía hacer para despertarla.

Harry – Dumbledore había entrado en la habitación y le puso una mano en el hombro para intentar calmarle – mucho me temo que el señor Weasly tiene razón. Por mucho que le grites no despertará.

¿Tiene alguna solución? Porque si es así me encantaría escucharle – dejó suavemente a Hermione otra vez tumbada mientras él se situaba en el borde de la cama escondiendo su cabeza entre las manos - ¿Por qué está pasando esto? – susurró desesperado – le vencí… no debería estar ocurriendo esto… ¡es injusto! Deberíamos estar todos juntos celebrándolo no en esta habitación intentando saber qué demonios le hizo a Hermione… - parecía a punto de llorar.

Creo que sé lo que ocurrió – dijo Dumbledore de repente. Todos le miraron esperando impacientemente una explicación – el último murmullo que oíste se trataba seguramente de un hechizo… una magia muy antigua. Una magia que, por desgracia, no conozco muy bien.

¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó con rabia el moreno.

Significa – le contestó con paciencia – que no se conoce ninguna forma de parar lo que le está pasando a la señorita Granger.

¿Qué! – gritaron a la vez todos los chicos que estaban escuchando la explicación de su director.

Vaya al grano… - le pidió Harry con la voz llena de resentimiento – No le permito que divague… ¡estoy harto¡dígame de una vez qué es lo que le está pasando! – exigió levantándose de la cama.

Voldemort quiere renacer Harry – se acercó a él lentamente – y necesita a Hermione.

¿Quiere decir que?... – comenzó a susurrar el moreno mientras giraba la cabeza y miraba aterrado a su novia.

Exacto. El último hechizo que recitó Voldemort era para poder renacer en el vientre de la señorita Granger.

¿Es eso posible? Quiero decir que… bueno… - a pesar de la situación las mejillas de Ron comenzaron a arder.

Él se ha introducido, por así decirlo, en sus sueños. Mucho me temo que se aprovechará de una situación en la que ella esté cómoda para… bueno, no sé si me explico muy bien…

Lo que me está queriendo decir es que se ha introducido en sus sueños para poder suplantar a alguien con quién ella querría tener descendencia ¿verdad? – preguntó de repente Neville quien comenzaba a entender la situación.

Mucho me temo que sí señor Longbottom.

Pero eso no es posible… quiero decir que… - Ginny se había levantado con violencia – eso es antinatural… de los sueños no se puede… ¡ya me entiende!

No hace falta realizar ese acto físicamente; sólo es necesario terminarlo en el subconsciente de alguien. Esa es la verdadera magia oscura. La verdad es que se prohibió hace mucho tiempo… no sé de dónde la ha sacado. Pero en definitiva tenemos que sacarle de su mente. Sabe perfectamente lo que debe hacer. Tom se está aprovechando de la debilidad que la señorita Granger siente por…

Mí – terminó Harry la frase de su profesor – Se está haciendo pasar por mí para poder tener descendencia – se sentó nuevamente en la cama derrumbado.

¿Y no hay forma de sacarlo? – preguntó Ginny con rabia.

Creo que hay una forma – respondió el director – Sólo ella puede despertarse. En el momento que lo haga la imagen o lo que quede de Tom desaparecerá. Así de fácil.

¿Así de fácil? – dijo casi alegre Ron – entonces lo único que hay que hacer es echarle un jarro de agua o algo parecido – en cualquier otra situación se reirían pero esa no era una de ellas.

Mucho me temo, señor Weasly, que ella no querrá despertarse.

Tom ha buscado en su interior ¿Verdad? Está haciendo todo de una forma que ella no quiera despertarse… está haciendo sus sueños realidad – susurró Harry.

Así es – se podía notar la derrota en la voz del director – creo que al final conseguirá lo que quiere.

¡De eso ni hablar! – gritó Harry - ¿cree que la legeremancia podría ayudarnos? – era la única idea que se le ocurría.

Puede ser… pero hay que tener mucho cuidado. Será mejor que lo haga yo – Dumbledore se acercaba a Hermione.

No, lo haré yo – dijo decidido el moreno mientras se interponía en el camino del anciano.

Muy bien – aceptó al ver la determinación en sus ojos – pero será mejor que lo hagas rápido. No sé cuanto tiempo puede faltar para…

Lo entiendo – se puso frente a Hermione y le besó en la frente – legeremens.

Es… precioso – susurró ella casi conteniendo el aliento ante el hermoso espectáculo que tenía enfrente. Cuando Harry había pisado el primer escalón todas las velas se juntaron frente a ellos dando una tenue pero firme luz.

No tanto como tú – le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras continuaba subiéndola por las escaleras.

¡Qué cosas dices! – reía la castaña – Es usted todo un seductor Señor Potter.

Sólo contigo preciosa – sonrió él. Hermione no pudo contenerse y le besó rápidamente en los labios con todo el amor que pudo. Con mucha dificultad consiguieron llegar al final de las escaleras – La próxima vez tendrás que avisarme… ¡casi nos caemos! – rió.

Bueno… yo… lo siento… no pude contenerme – bajó la mirada avergonzada.

No tienes que disculparte. No se me ocurre una forma mejor de caerme…

¡No seas tonto! – soltó uno de sus brazos para darle un pequeño golpe en el pecho mientras no podía parar de sonreír.

Hemos llegado – le susurró en el oído haciendo que ella temblase. La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver una estancia llena de pétalos de rosas blancas; las favoritas de Hermione.

… - no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en esos precisos momentos. Vio cómo todo lo que había soñado siempre se había cumplido. Siempre había querido casarse con alguien que la conociese mejor que nadie en el mundo; su mejor amigo. Alguien que la quisiese por encima de todo y de todos; eso se había cumplido sobradamente. Alguien con quien se sintiese realmente cómoda en cualquier situación, con quién disfrutase cada segundo del día; lo tenía delante aún sosteniéndola en brazos. Alguien romántico y tremendamente cariñoso; él se lo había estado demostrando casi desde el principio. Alguien… perfecto. Bueno, para ser sinceros no quería que fuese perfecto. Sólo quería que fuese su otra mitad o, por lo menos, sentirlo como tal. Todos esos pensamientos sólo tenían una cara y un cuerpo. Harry James Potter. Y ahora mismo estaba en sus brazos mirando asombrada una habitación tenuemente iluminada rodeada de los pétalos de su flor favorita.

¿Te gusta? – su voz le devolvió a la realidad. Como única respuesta le besó – Creo que eso es un sí – siguió cuando por fin pudo volver a respirar.

Muy bien… - se apretó aún más contra él - ¿y ahora qué? – le guiñó un ojo.

Ahora… - cerró la puerta con el pie izquierdo mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la cama – Esto… - susurró antes de besarla apasionadamente mientras con una mano le acariciaba la espalda y con la otra revolvía suavemente su pelo.

Harry – le dijo en el mismo tono al lado de su oído. No pudo resistir la tentación y comenzó a darle pequeños besos detrás de su oreja mordiéndola suavemente haciendo que él suspirase. Ella sonrió y siguió un pequeño recorrido hasta llegar a sus labios. Besó despacio la comisura de estos haciendo que su marido abriese lentamente los labios esperando ese tan ansiado beso. En lugar de eso subió hasta su nariz rozándola con mucha suavidad. Él no aguantó por mucho tiempo y, sujetando suavemente su barbilla, agachó su cabeza para poder besarla. Las manos de él viajaron por su espalda hasta llegar a los corchetes del vestido los cuales comenzaba a desabrochar. Hermione, al notarlo, le dejó de besar en los labios bajando lentamente hasta su cuello. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su torso desatando cada botón que se interponía en el camino de sus labios haciendo estremecer a su marido.

Hermione – al oír su nombre la castaña se irguió quedando frente a él – te amo – le susurró comenzando a besar con devoción su cuello. Eso provocó que las manos de ellas fueran más rápidas intentando deshacerse de cualquier prenda que pudiese entorpecer su cometido. Para trasmitirle todo el amor que él había hecho crecer dentro de ella. Era feliz, muy feliz. Nada ni nadie podrían oscurecer este maravilloso momento.

"_Hermione"_

"_Soy yo… ¿puedes oírme?"_

¿Harry? – preguntó extrañada.

Estoy aquí… - contestó su marido con una sonrisa que hizo que ella se derritiese por dentro. Sólo pudo sonreír y volver a sentir miles de besos que lentamente bajaban de su cuello.

"_Esto no es real… ¿me oyes?"_

"_Tienes que despertarte ¡despierta!"_

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó extrañado Harry ya que su mujer se había quedado totalmente paralizada - ¿Te encuentras bien? – la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

¿Eh? Yo… - no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Estaba ahí a punto de… bueno, de estar a solas con su marido y oía voces. Pero no unas voces al azar, no… oía claramente la voz de su actual marido diciéndole que despertase. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez se tratase de un truco de alguno de los mortifagos que aún quedaban por el mundo ¿no? No sabía qué hacer.

Vamos Hermione – por un momento sintió que le agarraba con fuerza su brazo derecho. Le miró directamente a los ojos para preguntarle porqué la estaba tratando así y lo descubrió. Tan inteligente para unas cosas y tan despistada para otras. Pero, siempre que estaba con él le pasaba lo mismo. Vio una especie de sombra roja en sus ojos. Una pequeña línea en esos ojos verdes que tanto quería. No era Harry. No se había casado con él. Era un sueño. ¡Un asqueroso aunque plácido sueño!

Espera… - sujetó con ambas manos la cara de él suavemente – tengo una sorpresa para ti – le susurró al oído.

¿En serio? – sonrió. Lo único que hizo fue asentir y sentarse en el borde de la cama al seguirla con la mirada durante su viaje al baño.

No puede ser cierto… no… esto es una broma… no puede estar sucediendo – se decía en el espejo. Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. – No puede ser… no puede ser que él… que él sea…

"_Voldemort"_

¿Harry? – susurró lentamente como si le costase toda la vida pronunciar cada una de las sílabas de su nombre.

"_Soy yo… ¿estás bien¿Has?..."_

No – contestó en seguida al notar que sus mejillas ardían - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

"_Voldemort ha entrado en tu mente… tiene que terminar un hechizo que comenzó en el momento que se estaba evaporando"_

¿Un hechizo¿Algo que tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó aún mirando su imagen en el espejo.

"_Sí, es muy antiguo. Con él logrará renacer de ti Hermione. Tenéis que terminar lo que supongo que habéis empezado. Pero lo único que tienes que hacer es querer despertarte. Nada más. Sólo eso"_

¿Sólo eso? Tengo que querer despertarme ¿Verdad?

"_Sí"_

Pues yo no veo que funcione… quiero despertarme y ¡no puedo!

"_Tu mente y tu corazón tienen que quererlo Hermione. Todo tú"_

¿Crees que puede haber alguna parte de mí que quiera quedarse con él por la eternidad¿Crees que quiero que me utilice para volver a la vida?

"_No es tan fácil. Está haciendo tus sueños realidad. Es muy difícil renunciar a ellos…"_

Hermione ¿quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Harry detrás de la puerta – Se me da muy bien – le dijo con voz seductora.

Yo… - notaba cómo una parte de su cuerpo respondía ante su voz. Él tenía razón. Estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra sus sueños y había una parte que no quería despertar. No quería volver a la realidad. No quería renunciar a aquello que seguramente no se cumpliría – Enseguida salgo no te preocupes – las palabras salieron de su boca sin casi pensarlo.

"_Hermione…"_

Muy bien, aquí te espero…

No sé lo que me pasa. Sé que es Voldemort pero aún así… no puedo controlar esa parte. ¿Qué me ocurre?

"_Supongo que será parte del hechizo. No te preocupes te ayudaré"_

¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? – preguntó extrañada mientras su mano automáticamente se posaba en la perilla del baño.

"_Confía en mi"_

Tengo que entrar – dijo Harry una vez que dejó de usar la legeremancia en la mente de la castaña.

¿Entrar? – preguntó Dumbledore impresionado – Pero… eso es imposible Harry… es muy difícil necesitas tener un gran poder y una conexión innata con la persona…

¿Entonces porqué puede entrar ese desgraciado? – Ron se levantó de la cama y se encaró a su director.

Porque él es muy poderoso… - susurró derrotado.

¡Es a usted a quién siempre ha temido! – explotó Draco - ¡No nos venga con tonterías a estas alturas!

Yo no lo sé todo señor Malfoy – contestó calmado conectando su mirada con la del moreno.

Tiene miedo de que le pase algo a Harry ¿verdad? – interrumpió Luna mientras miraba vagamente al techo.

Sí – admitió el anciano mientras apartaba rápidamente la mirada de su alumno.

Pero tampoco quiere que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado vuelva a la vida ¿verdad? – siguió la rubia mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama en la que reposaba la castaña.

Sí – ya no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Por culpa de ese sentimiento de sobre proteccionismo Harry había sufrido mucho. Siempre. Durante los siete años que había asistido al colegio. Es más, él mismo se lo dijo. Pero la idea de que aquel pequeño niño sufriese… era demasiado doloroso. No quería que le pasase nada.

¿Por qué se empeña en protegerme? – el moreno rompió el silencio.

No lo entiendes. Yo… - negaba lentamente con la cabeza – no puedo dejar que te ocurra nada. Me lo prometí a mí mismo... a tus padres…

Así que no quieres que me ocurra nada ¿Verdad? – su voz se volvió fría – quieres que sea feliz y que pueda escapar de esta pesadilla ¿verdad? – apretó sus puños dañando sus palmas – Por preguntar… ¿ahora soy feliz? – preguntó con sorna - ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me ayudes? – le miró fijamente a los ojos obligándole a que él clavase su mirada en los suyos.

Harry… - nunca antes había demostrado tanta debilidad ante nadie. Sus defensas comenzaban a caer lentamente. Poco a poco la razón comenzaba a asomar separando bruscamente todos los sentimientos de protección.

Está bien – el joven sacó rápidamente su varita y se apuntó a la cabeza - ¿No quieres que sufra y muera? Avada… - soltó decidido a acabar con su vida.

¡Espera! – gritó Neville quien intentaba por todos los medios quitarle la varita.

Muy bien, tú ganas – informó Dumbledore – Te lo enseñaré… pero durará poco; cinco minutos como mucho…

Eso está mejor – se liberó de la mano de Neville bruscamente mientras se volvía a sentar en el borde de la cama de su novia – Soy todo oídos.

Necesitamos una poción. Tienes que beberla y agarrar su mano.

¿Una poción¿Y de dónde demonios quieres que saquemos tiempo para realizarla? – Harry estaba alterado - ¿esperamos a que acaben y después entro en su mente y les felicito¿quiere eso?

No… únicamente debemos decirle a la señorita Granger que consiga tiempo…

¿Sólo eso? – preguntó irónicamente – Está bien… le diré a Hermione que le haga un strip-tease – siguió con una mueca torcida en los labios.

No podemos hacer nada más. Entiéndelo Harry… no podemos hacer milagros…

¿Quiere saber lo que pienso de lo que acaba de decir? – le desafió – Estoy harto de que tus soluciones lleguen cuando nadie las necesita. ¡Te escudas en que todo saldrá bien sin esforzarte¿Dónde está esa extensa sabiduría que se supone posees¿Dónde? – se levantó y comenzó a andar hasta llegar a la ventana.

Harry… yo no puedo hacer nada más… Únicamente podemos esperar a que Severus consiga realizar la poción lo más rápido posible…

¿Y está vez cuanto tardará? – aún seguía mirando por la ventana - ¿Un ciclo lunar en madurar¿Sabe lo que llegará a hacer Hermione si se entera de que dentro de ella se está desarrollando un nuevo Lord¿lo sabe?

Ella… hará lo posible para acabar con él…

Morirá Albus – los demás se taparon la boca para poder contener el grito de sorpresa.

Lo siento. Nunca quise que pasase esto – se disculpó aún sin moverse del sitio. La verdad es que en ese momento se sentía totalmente cansado y sin fuerzas.

Muy bien – el moreno lentamente se dio la vuelta - ¿no hay más opciones verdad? – volvió a sentarse en frente del director – Llama a Snape – contestó a la afirmación de su director.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Severus nada más llegar al cuarto.

Necesitamos una poción para que el señor Potter pueda materializarse en la mente de la señorita Granger.

Esa poción tarda en estar lista un día entero – les informó mientras comenzaba a hurgar dentro de un bolsillo de su túnica sacando un trozo de pergamino.

¡Genial¡Simplemente genial! – susurró Ron - ¿y qué va a poder hacer Hermione mientras tanto?

Me rindo – suspiró Harry.

No sea tan derrotista señor Potter – le habló duramente el profesor de pociones – creo que puedo ayudar

¿En serio? – Neville se acercó lentamente a ese profesor que le imponía tanto miedo.

Sí señor Longbottom – respondió secamente – aquí tengo algo que puede ayudar – le tendió un frasco a Harry – supongo que ya le habrán explicado lo que debe hacer. Bébasela de un trago.

¿Qué? – se había quedado sin palabras mientras sostenía sorprendido el pequeño frasco que le había dado su profesor - ¿es la poción¿cómo supo que la necesitaríamos?

Cuando el director me habló del supuesto hechizo realizado por el Lord Oscuro pensé en la clase de plan que podría tener. Así que únicamente atando cabos, llegué a la conclusión de que en algún momento lo necesitaríamos – informó sin darle la mayor importancia.

Gracias – en ese momento Harry le hubiese dado un beso; aunque no le costó mucho reprimir ese sentimiento. Sonriendo cogió la mano de la castaña mientras se bebía de un golpe todo el contenido del frasco.

¿No te has cambiado? – preguntó sorprendido al ver a su mujer salir del baño con el vestido desabrochado.

Yo… no quería hacerte esperar – se acercó lentamente a él.

¡Pero yo quería mi sorpresa! – exclamó como un niño pequeño al que le han negado una piruleta.

¿Quieres una sorpresa? – le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le besaba fugazmente la mejilla.

Bueno… quizás es mejor no esperar ¿Verdad? – la agarró de la cintura – hemos esperado mucho tiempo – le susurró al oído.

Sí – susurró. Estuvo a punto de ceder y besarle pero una voz en su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que no debía. Justo cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia se apartó bruscamente. Tanto que Harry le miró extrañado.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – la separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo sin dejar de abrazarla.

Tenemos que hablar – le dijo lo más seria que pudo. Había oído en su mente algo parecido a que tenía que conseguir tiempo. La única forma de conseguirla era hablando porque si seguían en esa situación… no respondía de sus actos.

¿Hablar? – preguntó asombrado - ¿quieres hablar ahora¿en este preciso instante? – puso su palma sobre su frente - ¿te encuentras bien?

Harry James Potter – logró hablar con suficiente firmeza para que le soltase preocupado – No puedo esperar más – puso sus brazos en jarras para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

Está bien – se sentó derrotado en la cama mientras se abrochaba un par de botones de la camisa. De repente en la habitación hacía mucho frío. - ¿de qué quieres hablar? – le miró profundamente.

Es sobre nosotros Harry… yo… no me siento bien. Siento que falta algo – susurró. ¡Claro que faltaba algo¿qué tal su verdadero marido por ejemplo?

¿Qué es lo que falta? Pensé que estaba haciendo realidad tus sueños… - ladeó la cabeza mientras se esforzaba en saber qué es lo que podía estar mal. Porque al entrar en su mente lo vio claro. Memorizó todo lo que había visto y lo puso en marcha. Por supuesto que no quería llegar a ese extremo pero la situación lo requería. Si deseaba reencarnarse debía aceptar cualquier capricho que pudiese tener esa asquerosa sangre sucia. Debía ser extremadamente comprensivo y cariñoso. ¿Qué cómo podía llegar a ser así el gran Lord Oscuro¿El señor del mal¿Aquel que odia a cualquiera que no sea como él¿El que puede llegar a vomitar con sólo oír la risa de un niño? Simple. El instinto de la supervivencia. Había hecho cosas peores para poder seguir vivo el tiempo suficiente como para destruir todo lo bueno que había tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Sólo había una solución y era esa. Ni más ni menos. Tenía que complacerla en todo porque si no querría despertar. Sonrió disimuladamente. No hay nada que pueda hacer que desee despertarse. Está con el hombre que ama y viviendo un sueño. No hay nada. Estaba totalmente convencido. Así que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa; lo que fuese. Ya se sentía humillado por estar a las órdenes de esa aberración mágica pero la recompensa era enorme. Lo que siempre había soñado. Por lo tanto no tenía nada de malo entregarle a ella su último deseo. Ya lo había decidido. Ella no despertaría hasta que él estuviese preparado para poder salir. Después de todo… si se enterase estaba seguro de que haría cualquier cosa por acabar con él. Y la única forma era… morir. Eso no lo iba a permitir. Cumpliría todos sus deseos al pie de la letra durante nueve meses. Más tarde…

No eres tú – se sentó a su lado en la cama – es todo esto, siento como si todo fuese a desaparecer en un instante – ocultó su cara entre sus manos intentando sonar desesperada.

¿Desaparecer? – intentó coger una de sus manos pero no logró que se moviese ni un milímetro. Resignado puso una de ellas encima de su cabeza comenzando a acariciar su pelo.

Creo que… no hemos terminado del todo con él

¿Con él? – estaba desconcertado ¿de qué le estaba hablando ahora?

Voldemort – susurró quedamente.

¿qué! – casi se cae del borde de la cama. ¿Acaso ella lo sabía?

Me refiero a que Tom puede estar aún vivo y vigilándonos – abrió despacio un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos para ver la cara de "Harry" totalmente desencajada por la ira.

¿Tom¿cómo te atreves a llamarme así maldita sangre sucia? – se levantó bruscamente de la cama y de un golpe en el rostro hizo que Hermione quedase tendida en el suelo.

Sabía que eras tú… - le miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que algo dentro de Voldemort se revolviese violentamente. Adiós a su última oportunidad.

¿Estás segura? – sonrió de medio lado – Hubiese jurado que hace media hora no estabas tan segura… ¿o sí?

No vas a conseguir que me hunda – le contestó calmadamente mientras se levantaba del suelo – Aquí él único que está a punto de desaparecer eres tú – se limpió la sangre de la comisura de los labios – me necesitas – susurró – sin mí no puedes volver a la vida – al ver la cara pálida del lord oscuro sonrió victoriosa - ¿quién es el que está hundido ahora?

¿Te crees muy inteligente? – su voz era terrorífica – no hace falta que tú estés deacuerdo en esta situación – se acercó a ella con las manos en alto - ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

No puedes usar magia Tom, no aquí dentro – retrocedió levemente.

No la necesito – agarró con violencia las muñecas de la castaña mientras la agitaba con furia.

Yo creo que sí – una nueva voz surcó el aire – deberías soltarla – amenazó.

Potter… - no se había dado la vuelta. En realidad no le hacía falta. Siempre que ponía en marcha uno de sus planes aparecía él.

¿Me recuerdas¡qué emoción! – se acercó a ellos – suéltala.

Muy bien, como quieras – ante el asombro de los dos jóvenes soltó sus muñecas – Nunca podrás despertarla.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Por que – se volvió a sentar en la cama – ni siquiera lo ha intentado cuando yo la estaba amenazando y eso que estaba muerta de miedo – era cierto, aún teniéndola sujeta por las muñecas y con su vida amenazada, no quiso despertar. Ni siquiera había gritado.

Tiene razón Harry – se dirigió a él. En sus ojos se podía ver la derrota. Esa maldita parte la ataba a ese lugar.

¿No hay nada que te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión? – preguntó lentamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Creo que… - no pudo terminar la frase. Unos suaves labios la habían dejado sin respiración. Aunque al principio tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa pronto tuvo que cerrarlos para poder disfrutar de cada pequeña caricia que recibía. Cuando sintió que la lengua de Harry recorría sin prisa su labio inferior sintió que no podría aguantar más. Siguiendo el ritmo que le marcaba abrió lentamente sus labios para que sus lenguas se encontrasen reconociéndose. Justo cuando pensó que lo único que le impedía abandonar por completo el suelo eran los brazos de él sosteniéndola la sensación paró. Dos segundos después y ya estaba echando de menos los labios de Harry. Se volvió a acercar pero él se alejó.

Vuelvo a repetir mi pregunta – se acercó a escasos milímetros de ella - ¿no hay nada que te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión? – todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante la pregunta. Aquella pequeña parte de ella que no le dejaba escapar de aquel universo alternativo desapareció. Deseó despertar.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó aterrado Voldemort cuando vio a la castaña cerrar los ojos a la vez que una sonrisa comenzaba a nacer en su cara – Esto no puede ser cierto… ¡no puede querer despertarse!

Será mejor que no vuelvas – Harry se puso frente a Voldemort – porque si lo haces yo mismo te mataré las veces que haga falta.

¡Sabes que siempre saldré victorioso¡no podéis hacer nada frente a mí! – exclamó enloquecido.

Entonces – le replicó tranquilamente - ¿por qué estás desapareciendo? – sonrió.

Volveré… ¡nunca podréis descansar en paz! – aseguró mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer.

Piérdete – fue lo último que alcanzó a oír el gran Lord Oscuro. Aquel mago todo poderoso que había atormentado el mundo mágico con sus acciones. Aquel que helaba la sangre de cualquier criatura viva con sólo sentir su presencia. Aquel que aterrorizaba con sólo mencionar su nombre. Ahora sólo se recordaría como un mago que no pudo acabar con un simple bebé. Ese que tuvo que subsistir a base de alimentarse de un pobre profesor. Ese que, aún recuperando su cuerpo, no tuvo el poder suficiente para acabar con un joven mago. Ese pobre desgraciado que nunca pudo amar. Ese del que sólo quedaban ahora unas partículas que lentamente iban desapareciendo. Ahora usarían su nombre para contar historias de terror en algún campamento alrededor de la hoguera; mientras que los niños se reían entre bromas.

¿Harry? – Ginny se había acercado con cuidado y suavemente le movía el hombro para que despertase.

¡Hermione! – el moreno se había incorporado tan rápido que hizo resbalar a la pelirroja. Antes de que tocase el suelo Neville había llegado a su altura y la había cogido entre sus brazos.

Gracias… - susurró ella con la cara enrojecida.

De nada – sonrió él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse otra vez en pie. Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar le besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Neville miró a la derecha para intentar ocultar su rostro pero se topó de lleno con Ron. En ese momento comprendió por completo el significado de la frase "Si las miradas matasen… ya estarías muerto".

¿Estás bien?

Sí perfectamente – Harry apartó con bastante brusquedad la mano que el director había apoyado en su hombro - ¿Hermione? – la movió un poco intentando que despertase lo más rápido posible.

… - en ese mismo momento la castaña abrió lentamente el ojo derecho como si el hacerlo le diese mucho miedo. Entornó un poco la vista para intentar si seguía en esa pesadilla. Al ver un par de ojos verdes que le miraban con una mezcla entre euforia y preocupación, despertó de golpe. Sin siquiera averiguar dónde estaba ni con quién estaba se abalanzó sobre él apretándole en un fuerte abrazo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le besó. Le besó como si el futuro no existiese, como si el pasado fuese un recuerdo lejano, como si sólo quedase el presente y ese momento. Un presente en el que estaban juntos; como siempre debió ser.

Ejem… - interrumpió Ron al ver que seguían unidos como si cada uno de ellos fuera la terminación del otro.

¿Qué? – ella levantó rápidamente la mano derecha como si aún tuviese la varita y apuntó directamente al pelirrojo que hacia todo lo posible para no reírse. La verdad es que la escena era muy cómica. Hermione seguía sujetando el cuello de Harry, estaba totalmente despeinada y le apuntaba con la mano echa un puño empuñando una varita imaginaria. Hasta su novio tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

Tranquila – le susurró el chico de ojos verdes mientras suavemente bajaba la mano de la castaña que aún no sabía dónde estaba exactamente – no pasa nada – le sonrió y todos los temores de ella se disiparon como el humo. Ya no tenía nada que temer.

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó mirando de un lado a otro agitando frenéticamente su melena.

En San Mungo – le respondió Draco que se había sentado a su lado.

En… ¿San Mungo¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó extrañado Neville que se había sentado enfrente de la chica.

Recuerdo estar en una habitación con Harry y… - sintió que sus mejillas ardían y en su garganta aparecía un pequeño nudo que no la dejaba tragar saliva con normalidad – esto… bueno… - se había quedado sin palabras ¡todo un milagro!

Tranquila, sabemos lo que soñaste – rió tranquilamente Luna que estaba al lado de Ron.

¿Todo? – exclamó escandalizada. No era posible que lo supieran… ¿o sí? Tal vez… tal vez… ¿lo habían visto todo? Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y mentalmente buscaba un lugar en el que esconderse y no volver a salir nunca más.

¡No todo! – interrumpió Ron totalmente rojo; por el calor que emanaban sus mejillas se podría haber fundido un iceberg – Sólo pues… podemos… imaginarlo… - incómodo desvió la mirada.

¿Imaginarlo? – preguntó Draco con un tono de ¿serás pervertidillo?

¡No es eso! – ahora el que se quería esconder era el pelirrojo - ¡cállate hurón!

Parecéis dos críos… - susurró Luna distraída.

Tú no te metas lunática… - casi escupió el rubio

¡No la llames así! – ambos comenzaron a enzarzarse en una pelea mientras los demás les miraban como si estuviesen totalmente locos.

Hermione – le susurró Harry en el oído - ¿te encuentras bien? Quiero decir… después de todo lo que ha pasado…

Perfectamente – sonrió ella abrazándole otra vez – gracias por salvarme, en serio… pensé que nunca podría salir de allí.

Seguro que habrías encontrado alguna forma tranquila – comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

No lo creo… me estaba pasando lo que siempre había soñado – confesó con voz temblorosa – y bueno… era difícil dejarlo todo.

Lo entiendo… si se cumplieran mis deseos en un sueño tan vivido no sé si querría despertar…

Bueno¿y si yo apareciese e hiciese lo que tú? – sin darle tiempo a pensar la respuesta de la pregunta cerró sus labios sobre los de su novio. Pero esta vez no cerró los ojos; los mantuvo abiertos. Vio cómo los de él sonreían y lentamente se cerraban para disfrutar de esa muestra de cariño que le ofrecía. Cuando notó que Harry pedía permiso para ahondar más el beso ella cerró los ojos y le cedió el paso.

Siempre igual… a ver si dejáis un rato de pelearos – intervino Ginny poniéndose en medio de los dos - ¿no veis que Hermione lo ha pasado muy mal? Deberíamos dejarla descansar…

Bueno, estoy de acuerdo en que lo ha pasado mal pero parece que ahora lo está pasando mejor – sonrió Neville mientras comenzaba a empujar a sus amigos para dejar a los chicos un poco de intimidad.

Creo que nosotros también sobramos Severus – Dumbledore se había levantado y discretamente hacía que el profesor de pociones se fuese a la puerta.

Ni siquiera me han dado las gracias… desagradecidos – murmuró Snape mientras cedía el paso al director para que saliese. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta echó un pequeño vistazo a la pareja y sonrió. Al segundo se dio cuenta y volvió a ponerse serio.

¿Qué? – Harry se separó bruscamente al oír el ruido de la puerta – Nos han dejado solos…

Yo quería darles las gracias por todo – dijo apenada la castaña – por cierto… ¿cómo te has materializado en mi mente? Para eso hace falta una poción…

Y ser poderoso y tener una conexión innata con la otra persona – terminó el moreno - Creo que cumplo con esas cualidades ¿no? – sonrió.

Bueno si funcionó supongo que sí – se encogió de hombros. Al sentir un pequeño golpe en el hombro sonrió – Vale, vale… eres muy poderoso y todo eso – levantó las manos en señal de rendición – me refiero a la poción ¿de dónde la sacasteis en tan poco tiempo? Creo que se necesita un día entero para fabricarla…

¿Sabes lo de la poción? – al verla alzar una ceja miró al techo – es cierto… eres una sabelotodo así que es normal que estés informada sobre eso…

Harry… aunque estoy débil puedo contigo ¡no lo olvides! – le regañó recostándose en la cabecera de la cama.

Sabes que era una broma – se acercó a ella adoptando la misma postura. Pronto la cabeza de ella se apoyó en el hombro de él – fue Snape el que nos la dio. Sospechó del plan de Voldemort y la fabricó.

Tendré que darle las gracias – murmuró.

Estuve a punto de abrazarle pero me contuve – rió ante la sensación que tuvo.

Seguro que no te costó ¿eh? – bromeó ella.

Me conoces muy bien… demasiado bien – le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

¿Te refieres a Voldemort?

A todo…

Voldemort está muerto, su recuerdo ha desaparecido y ni siquiera va a poder utilizar a otro pobre mago para que le ayude a sobrevivir. Dumbledore seguirá como siempre, dando consejos en el colegio y vigilando a los alumnos para que no acaben como nosotros – ella sonrió – Snape supongo que seguirá dando clases de pociones como siempre. Alberthford seguirá en Cabeza de Puerco. En cuanto a los demás… - miró un segundo al techo – Ron se declarará a Luna y se harán novios. Neville y Ginny se harán novios, diga lo que diga cierto pelirrojo y Draco pues… supongo que encontrará a alguien que le quiera – se encogió de hombros lentamente puesto que la cabeza de su novia aún descansaba sobre uno de ellos – la comunidad mágica está a salvo y si algún mortifago ha quedado vivo pues se encargarán los aurores. Los muggles como siempre seguirán sin enterarse de nada. Y nosotros pues… no lo sé – la miró a los ojos – supongo que nos perseguirá la prensa y nos aclamarán como a héroes. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro… siempre estaremos juntos

¿Acaso eres un experto en adivinación? – sonrió ella.

Bueno… es que he visto tus sueños y tengo que decirte algo

¿Qué?

Que coinciden con los míos – le guiñó un ojo antes de acercarse lentamente a ella y besarla.

¿Así que coinciden con los míos? – preguntó divertida.

Por supuesto señora Potter…

¿Señora Potter? Bueno… no suena mal…

Suena genial – se volvió a acercar – pero… hay un pequeño detalle que no me gustó

¿Y cuál es? – preguntó asustada Hermione.

Que no me enseñaste cuál era ese regalo… - le susurró en el oído.

Tranquilo, lo verás – le respondió en igual tono mientras comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

_**EL FINAL DEL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO**_

_El Director de Howgarts, durante la entrevista realizada en el día de ayer, nos confirmó la noticia que reza el titular. Como todos ustedes pueden suponer el entrevistador se mostró totalmente escéptico ante tal revelación. Para hacerle entrar en razón permitió que realizase todas las preguntas que considerase necesarias para poder convencerse del todo. Ni que decir tiene que nuestro corresponsal le tomó la palabra. A continuación les transcribimos íntegramente la entrevista desde el principio hasta el final (también hemos de comunicarles que, debido a la gran insistencia del director, el nombre del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado aparecerá literalmente escrito)_

_E.P.: Muchas gracias por concedernos esta entrevista Señor Dumbledore._

_A.D.: No hay problema, sinceramente si no me hubiesen llamado lo habría hecho yo tarde o temprano._

_E.P.¿De verdad?_

_A.D.: No parece muy convencido…_

_E.P.: Me parece bastante increíble después de cómo usted ha estado evitando al Profeta._

_A.D.: Tiene razón. La verdad, y espero que no le incomode, es que los anteriores reportajes desprestigiándome a mí y a uno de mis mejores alumnos estaban tan carentes de sentido común que decidí que no era importante intentar desmentirlos. Es más, supuse que serían más felices inculpando a alguien de los fracasos del Ministerio._

_E.P.¿Sabe que publicaremos exactamente estas palabras verdad?_

_A.D.: A riesgo de ser irrespetuoso, no me importa en absoluto._

_E.P.: Muy bien, lo que está diciendo es bajo su responsabilidad. Queda avisado._

_A.D.: Muchas gracias._

_E.P.: Está bien… ¿cuál es esa noticia tan importante que ha de comunicar?_

_A.D.: Voldemort ha muerto_

_E.P.¡¿Qué¿Me está asegurando que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha muerto?_

_A.D.: Exactamente. Y tengo otra cosa que decir… cualquier mago o bruja debe comenzar a pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. Es realmente estúpido temer a un simple nombre. Y más si el dueño está muerto._

_E.P.: Si esto es una broma de mal gusto le advierto que no tiene ni la más mínima gracia. Por que usted no sienta temor al pronunciar o escuchar el nombre del mago más temido de todos los tiempos no significa necesariamente que pueda burlarse de todos nosotros._

_A.D.: No me estoy burlando. Lo único que estoy diciendo es la verdad._

_E.P.¿Y eso lo puede demostrar?_

_A.D.¿No me creen? Debí imaginármelo después de los anteriores artículos. Muy bien… contestaré a cualquier pregunta que decidan hacerme hasta que acepten la verdad._

_E.P.: Es muy amable por su parte pero cualquiera puede inventarse una historia con suficiente consistencia como para hablar de ella durante días._

_A.D.¿Eso se solucionaría con la ingestión de una gota de veritaserum?_

_E.P.¿Está dispuesto a tomar esa poción?_

_A.D.: Perfectamente dispuesto._

_E.P.: Muy bien._

_El Profeta declara ante todos sus lectores que Albus Dumbledore tomó una gota de veritaserum en presencia de su entrevistador._

_A.D.¿Mejor así?_

_E.P.: Sí, muchas gracias. Aunque ya sé de antemano que ha respondido anteriormente a esta pregunta, permítame volver ha replantearla… ¿Es cierto que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha muerto?_

_A.D.: Absolutamente cierto. _

_E.P.¿Quién acabó con él?_

_A.D.: La misma persona a la que siempre han desprestigiado en este periódico: el señor Harry James Potter._

_E.P.¿Ese joven mago ha derrotado al señor de los mortifagos?_

_A.D.: No estuvo solo, contó en todo momento con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos: la joven Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Billius Weasly._

_E.P.¿Entonces nos confirma categóricamente que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha desaparecido por siempre?_

_A.D.: Sí. También he de pedirles que renuncien a ese tabú. Deben de llamarle por su nombre. Ya no es necesario temerle._

¿Así que le ayudaron sus dos mejores amigos verdad? – preguntó Draco al director quien estaba leyendo el artículo publicado en el Profeta durante el día de ayer.

Sí. No estará molesto ¿verdad señor Malfoy? – respondió con media sonrisa.

Así está mejor. No quiero que me involucren con Gryffindor… acabaría con mi reputación.

Ni siquiera nos menciona… - susurró Ginny con una nota de resentimiento en la voz.

En esta parte no señorita Weasly, pero si me dejan seguir leyendo…

_E.P.¿Cómo lograron derrotarle?_

_A.D.: Eso es algo a lo que no puedo responderle pero sí puedo decirle cuál fue el lugar de la batalla. Esta tuvo lugar en el Bosque Prohibido a las afueras del colegio._

_E.P.¿Estuvieron los tres jóvenes frente a él?_

_A.D.: El lugar de la batalla fue rodeado con una barrera impenetrable. Los dos jóvenes que estuvieron frente a frente con Voldemort fueron Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Los demás, entre los que me incluyo, tuvimos que esperar fuera._

_E.P.¿Quiénes fueron los demás?_

_A.D.: Mi hermano Alberthford, Ginevra y Ronald Weasly, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton y otro compañero._

_E.P.¿No nos va a revelar su identidad?_

_A.D.: Exactamente; no lo considero necesario._

Menos mal que no dijo nada… tal vez ahora mismo estaría huyendo de varios mortifagos…

Ya lo supuse…

Pero… ahora nos perseguirán todos los entrevistadores del mundo mágico ¿Verdad? – preguntó Harry que estaba sentado aún en la cama en la que descansaba Hermione.

Bueno, tú ya estarás acostumbrado ¿no? – intervino Ron con una sonrisa.

¡Qué gracioso!

Lo siento pero si ellos tenían que convencerse de la muerte de Voldemort era la única salida.

¿Saldremos en los libros de historia? – Ginny parecía realmente emocionada.

Más bien será Harry quien salga – terció Luna.

Tienes razón… - la pelirroja se sentó al lado de Neville intentando ocultar su desilusión.

No te preocupes Ginny, si quieres te dejo a todos los periodistas que vengan a seguirme – bromeó el moreno mientras ayudaba a su novia a incorporarse para tomar la cena.

Es hora de que abandonen la habitación, la enferma debe descansar – una enfermera apareció en medio de la sala. Antes de salir se despidieron uno a uno de la castaña.

Esto… - Harry se había parado enfrente de ella – me preguntaba si… me… podría quedar con ella…

¿Es usted familia? – el moreno se impresionó ante la pregunta ¿No se había dado cuenta de quién era?

En realidad…

Es mi prometido – soltó rápidamente Hermione. Un segundo después su cara ardía.

En tal caso puede quedarse señor…

¡Muchas gracias!

Debo apuntar su nombre – la enfermera esperaba impaciente.

¿Para qué? – preguntó con curiosidad la castaña.

Los celadores deben saber cuántas personas hay en la habitación y cuales son sus nombres.

En tal caso ponga Hermione Jane Granger más uno.

Eso sería infringir las normas y no me es posible.

Tampoco está en mis manos decirle mi nombre – Harry se encogió de hombros. Quería esperar a que su novia estuviese totalmente recuperada para poder hablar con la prensa.

Muy bien, como ustedes quieran… - la enfermera se acercó a la puerta y con su varita escribió lo que le había dicho la castaña. – que pasen una buena noche. – sin más cerró la puerta.

¿Soy tu prometido? – el moreno se acercó a la cama y se preparó para ayudarla a cenar. Tenía un brazo y el torso vendado.

Algo debía decir para que te pudieses quedar… decir que eres mi novio no es suficiente – le quitó importancia.

Tal vez no sea del todo mentira ¿no? – sonrió antes de coger un poco de pudin con la cuchara.

Ya lo veremos – meditó y ante la cara de decepción de su novio se apresuró a aclarar – por ahora sólo quiero olvidarme de lo que ha ocurrido en mi cabeza ¿lo entiendes Harry?

Por supuesto – le dio un beso en el cabello para después acercarse a sus labios – te esperaré todo el tiempo del mundo – la besó repetidamente para sellar sus últimas palabras.

Despierta… despierta… ¡Despierta de una vez! – Hermione zarandeaba sin ningún miramiento a una figura masculina que aún estaba totalmente tapada con varias mantas.

Un ratito más… - se oía un refunfuño desde el fondo de las sábanas.

¡Ni hablar! No me hagas recurrir a la magia…

¿Por qué te molesta tanto que esté aquí?

Lo sabes muy bien…

No creo que Harry se enfade tanto… eres un poco exagerada ¿no crees?

Si te ve aquí a estas horas y en esta habitación sí que se enfadará lo sabes muy bien Ron.

Pero ¿qué culpa tengo yo? No me has dejado dormir en toda la noche – sacó lentamente la cabeza entre las mantas.

¿Qué yo no te he dejado dormir? – le reprochó totalmente indignada - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuándo has sido tú el que no me ha dejado en paz?

Pues yo no recuerdo esa parte… más bien recuerdo a una chica desesperada porque me quedase con ella en la habitación… - ya casi tenía medio torso fuera.

No delires… además sólo fue ayer no se volverá a repetir ¿entiendes? Y ni se te ocurra decírselo a Harry – le amenazó.

Sííííííííííííííííííí mira que eres pesada… - se incorporó a duras penas mientras que con su mano derecha frotaba casi con saña su ojo para intentar despertar del todo.

Además… ¿cómo puedes dormir tanto? – le retiró completamente las mantas.

Ya te lo dije… ayer me dejaste exhausto.

Eres un quejita ¡levanta de una vez!

¡Ya estoy en casa! – gritó una voz conocida desde el recibidor de la casa. Desde que salieron del colegio para ingresar en la escuela de aurores los tres había compartido la gran mansión de Harry. Ya llevaban cerca de cuatro años viviendo los tres juntos - ¿No hay nadie? – preguntó extrañado al no recibir ninguna respuesta - ¿Hermione? – comenzó a subir las escaleras.

¡Vete de una vez! – la castaña no hacía más que empujar a su amigo pelirrojo intentando que se fuese.

¡Deja de empujarme! – susurró Ron mientras hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por ponerse los pantalones encima de los del pijama.

¡Sorpresa! – Harry abrió la puerta de par en par mientras sostenía frente a sí un gran ramo de rosas blancas – esto es para ti – apartó las flores para mostrarle a su novia una gran sonrisa cuando vio la escena. Ella intentaba subirle los pantalones a Ron mientras que él se ponía un jersey - ¿interrumpo algo? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

No… ¿por qué piensas eso? – de un tirón la castaña casi le sube los pantalones a la garganta de su amigo.

Bueno, os veo a los dos juntos en tu habitación cuando se supone que Ron debía estar en la academia terminando las clases. Y tú le estás vistiendo… no sé… llámame paranoico pero creo que interrumpo algo – se acercaba lentamente.

Mi clase se ha suspendido por eso estoy aquí… - soltó con una risa nerviosa el pelirrojo después de bajarse un poco los pantalones hasta acomodarlos.

Y estás en pijama porque… - hizo un gesto con la mano invitándole a continuar.

Porque estaba muy cansado y quería dormir un poco.

¿Le pasa algo a tu habitación? – estaba peligrosamente cerca del pelirrojo.

No es que… ayer por la noche tuve que hacer una cosa aquí – justo cuando terminó la frase la castaña se dio un golpe en la frente por no lanzarse en plancha sobre Ron y darle capones hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

¿Por la noche¿justamente la noche que yo tenía guardia con la Orden? – le separaban dos milímetros de su amigo. Tan cerca daba un aspecto muy amenazante.

Sí claro… si no te hubieses enterado – el pelirrojo cerró la boca de repente mientras miraba directamente al suelo, rogando interiormente que lo que había dicho no sonase tan mal como en su mente.

¿Perdona? – no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Significaba eso que ellos¿ellos? No… era totalmente imposible ¿verdad?

Harry – el aludido giró tan rápidamente la cabeza que sus amigos jurarían haber oído un crujido – no sé lo que estás imaginando pero no es nada de eso…

¿En serio?

Bueno… es que… - ella bajó la mirada – Ron me estaba ayudando…

¿A qué? - ¿porqué bajaba la mirada? Eso no era una buena señal…

Yo… ¡tengo que irme! – con un ¡plof! El pelirrojo desapareció en un segundo.

Cobarde… - susurró la castaña mientras se acercaba a su novio – quería que me ayudase a hacer una cosa…

… - Harry inspiró varias veces para calmarse. ¡El día de su cumpleaños se encuentra a su novia con su mejor amigo en la habitación de ella y a medio vestir! Realmente la situación pedía a gritos serenidad - ¿qué es lo que te ayudaba a hacer? – preguntó al final intentando que no se oyese mucho el rechinar de sus dientes por la rabia.

Esto – tímidamente Hermione le entregó una pequeña snitch dorada con su nombre grabado - ¡atrápala! – la soltó.

¿Qué? – no tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta. En cuanto cogió la pequeña esfera miles de entrenamientos y momentos de partidos aparecieron en su mente haciendo que una gran sonrisa apareciese en su rostro a la vez que cerraba los ojos para poder disfrutar de esas imágenes.

Necesitaba algunos recuerdos de Ron así que le dije que subiese a mi habitación para poder utilizar un pensadero sin que te dieses cuenta. Después los introduje con un hechizo en la snitch para que cuando la tocases los vieses.

¡Es precioso! – abrió de par en par los ojos – Es uno de los mejores regalos que me has hecho – la abrazó.

¿No te has enfadado verdad? – preguntó tímidamente mientras correspondía al abrazo de su novio.

Bueno… la verdad es que me dejó helado veros aquí mientras que tú vestías a Ron. Pensé que… que te habías cansado de mí…

¿Crees que alguna vez podré cansarme de ti? – le preguntó en el oído mientras acariciaba con sus labios su lóbulo.

Tal vez… sé que estudio demasiado y con lo de los turnos de vigilancia… no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos… pensé que tal vez te habías hartado de la situación.

¡Pero si yo soy igual! – sonrió - ¿O no confías en mi?

¡Claro que confío en ti! – la apartó para poder mirarla a los ojos – en quién no confío es en Ron – dijo muy serio dejando impactada a Hermione - ¡es broma! – se carcajeó.

Muy gracioso Señor Potter – se soltó de él – se ha quedado sin regalo – cruzó los brazos.

Intenta quitármelo – sonrió mientras le mostraba la snitch. Ella intentó cogerla pero sin conseguirlo. Después de todo Harry era un experto en ese deporte y ella casi no lo había practicado. - ¿Cómo hemos acabado aquí? – preguntó con picardía cuando, después de varios empujones y tirones, acabaron tirados en la cama de ella; él estaba encima de su novia mientras seguía sosteniendo con firmeza su regalo.

No tengo ni idea – sonrió ella mientras se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar a su altura - ¿las rosas son para mi?

Para ti o para mi otra chica… no lo he decidido todavía – sonrió.

Muy gracioso… - le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios - ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

¡Ir a cenar! – se levantó rápidamente dejando a la castaña totalmente perpleja.

¿Qué?

He preparado una cena de cumpleaños… ¿no me irás a dejar solo verdad? – preguntó con cara de niño bueno.

Está bien… - se levantó a regañadientes.

Te prometo que no te arrepentirás – le susurró al oído.

Corrígeme si me equivoco – comenzó a decir mientras bajaba lentamente por las escaleras – suponía que íbamos a ir a un restaurante para celebrarlo e incluso pensé en hacerte una cena íntima para los dos… pero que tú hayas cocinado hoy… me parece un poco raro la verdad…

Bueno, me apetecía – bajaba los escalones de dos en dos – además… he probado tu comida y sinceramente ¡creo que cocino mejor! – se rió mientras llegaba al último escalón.

Eres muy gracioso... ja ja ja – finalmente bajó el último tramo de la escalera.

¡Espera! No entres – la frenó él mientras se colocaba delante de la puerta que daba acceso al salón.

¿Me vas a dar una sorpresa? – preguntó extrañada - ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños verdad? Por que, que yo sepa, no es el mío.

Por una vez deja de analizarlo todo ¿vale? – le susurró al oído – he querido hacer esto durante mucho tiempo – ella puso su mano en la frente del chico - ¿Qué haces?

Comprobar que no tienes fiebre – sonrió.

Ahora tú eres la graciosa – giró rápidamente la perilla – cierra los ojos.

¿No quieres que vea lo que hay dentro?

Por favor… - puso cara de niño bueno – hazlo por mí…

Eso es chantaje emocional… sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti – cerró los ojos.

Y yo por ti – susurró mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta - ¡Ya puedes entrar!

Está bien… ¡voy a entrar! – avisó antes de abrir la puerta. Se quedó helada. En el centro de la sala había una pequeña mesa redonda perfectamente cubierta con su mantel favorito; aquel que era una herencia familiar. Colocados encima se encontraban unos platos decorados con hilo de oro formando delicadas filigranas. Además de los útiles cotidianos, se encontraban dos copas alargadas flanqueadas por dos velas que envolvían la sala en un tenue ambiente. Pero lo que hizo que el respirar se le antojase un lujo a Hermione fue la imagen que se encontraba delante de ella. Su novio. Sus verdes ojos centelleaban gracias a las pequeñas llamas haciendo que brillasen más que nunca; lo que ella no sabía es que las velas no tenían nada que ver. Su sonrisa era capaz de eliminar cualquier rastro de frío creando un ambiente hogareño y acogedor. Sólo había una palabra en su mente para poder describir ese momento; perfecto – Harry – consiguió decir después de varios segundos de silencio – es precioso… yo… - con una mano cubrió su boca – Pero ¿Por qué?

Shhh no es hora de preguntar nada – la agarró suavemente de los hombros y la condujo hasta su sitio – Si me permite señorita Granger – le retiró la silla para que se sentase.

Muchas gracias caballero – sonrió. El chico tuvo que sostenerse al respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada ella para no caerse de la impresión – Si hubiese sabido esto me hubiese puesto más elegante – en ese momento iba vestida con un cómodo pijama que le quedaba bastante holgado y llevaba unas cómodas zapatillas – O al menos me hubiese peinado – sonrió nerviosamente mientras hacía vanos intentos por peinarse con las manos.

Tú siempre estás preciosa – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tú que me miras con buenos ojos – golpeó ligeramente su brazo.

Bueno… ¿te apetece cenar? – se sentó enfrente de ella.

Por supuesto, quiero ver qué es lo que ha preparado el gran chef Potter.

Muy bien¡qué aproveche! – delante de ella apareció un trozo de pastel de chocolate que ellos dos habían hecho el día anterior. No pudo resistir las carcajadas.

¿Esto es la cena? – preguntó cuando pudo controlar ligeramente su risa.

Bueno… es lo que mejor se me da… - le guiñó un ojo. El día anterior comenzaron a preparar un pastel para su cumpleaños. Mientras que Hermione preparaba la mezcla Harry comenzaba a derretir el chocolate para la cobertura. Después de varios minutos en silencio él se acercó despacio a ella por detrás. Con una mano la cogió de la cintura dándole la vuelta mientras que con la otra mano le llenaba la cara con chocolate. La castaña había reaccionado tirándole toda la harina que tenía en el recipiente mientras corría detrás de él como una loca. Como resultado tuvieron un delicioso pastel y dos jóvenes llenos de chocolate y harina. Entre risas y empujones llegaron al baño dónde Hermione se dispuso a darse un baño. Con lo que no contó es que segundos después la puerta se cerrase lentamente…

Eres un fantasma – susurró ella mientras cogía el tenedor para darle el primer mordisco al pedazo de pastel que tenía enfrente.

¡Oye! Primero tengo que soplar las velas – se irguió de repente mientras le arrebataba el pastel - ¿No me irás a dejar sin mi deseo verdad? – preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

Está bien, está bien – le sonrió. Hizo aparecer las velas – No creo que quepan en ese trozo tan pequeño… - con un golpe de varita permanecieron en el aire listas para que él las apagase - ¿qué vas a pedir?

Si te lo digo en alto mi deseo no se cumple – cerró los ojos y sopló con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que las llamas se apagasen. Lentamente dio la vuelta a la mesa y situó sus labios al lado del oído de su novia – pero sí te lo puedo decir en bajo – susurró haciendo que ella se estremeciese – mi único deseo en el mundo es una palabra tuya.

¿Qué… palabra…? – sentía que el aire se agotaba a su alrededor.

Di que te casarás conmigo – la miró directamente a los ojos.

¿Quieres que me case contigo? – las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a inundar sus ojos y su labio inferior temblaba de emoción.

Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo – se arrodilló frente a ella mientras cogía una cajita negra de debajo de la mesa – Cásate conmigo – la abrió y dejó ver un pequeño anillo de oro blanco en el que estaban incrustadas pequeñas esmeraldas unidas con un hilo de ámbar.

… - no podía apenas hablar ya que el nudo que sentía en la garganta se deshizo en sollozos. Temblaba incontrolablemente y su cuello se negaba a ayudar a su cabeza a afirmar.

¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó ilusionado cuando ella consiguió mover su mano alcanzando a tocar levemente el anillo.

Sí – fue un susurró pero eso bastó para que Harry se lanzase a sus brazos.

Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida – la arrulló tiernamente mientras intentaba tranquilizarla acariciándole el pelo – Te amo – bajó su cabeza buscando sus labios – Te amo – repitió antes de besarla con devoción.

Yo también – las palabras salían por fin de su boca – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…

… - mirándola a los ojos directamente le colocó el anillo que estaba hecho a su medida. Sin dejarla tiempo para reaccionar la subió en brazos mientras avanzaba lentamente a su habitación…


End file.
